From Slaves to Guardians
by RomanticideToxicity
Summary: This is my first requested story. Essentially, it is about the girls being slaves at Phobos's castle, humiliated and the like, and finding out the secret to their past. Better summery inside. Not gracious, and M rated for a reason.
1. Will

**In this requested story, I want you to know that the Guardian powers are passed down from the parents. The story itself was requested from t-rex989, who wanted, "A W.I.T.C.H fic where Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are Phobos's personal slave girls."**

**This is what I came up with. I hope the results satisfy you, T-rex989. This is just a sort of introduction to the characters, who may be OOC. I hope the outfits aren't too confusing.**

**Other than that;**

**Plot Summery- Phobos's slaves are the Guardian's children.(He waited for each of them to have children, otherwise the powers would have gone on to their cousins or someone else In the family) Since the parents were murdered, he took the children in as slaves so that he could take their powers when they manifested to their peak (But y'know they don't use the heart. He just wants them to actually, y'know, manipulate something.) . But they are beginning to realise something is up with their adoptive parent and why exactly he adopted them….and curious slaves are never a good thing for sociopathic tyrannical Prince.**

**It's…..well, a while later. **

_Five Guardian children_. They had been his to possess and use since they had been born and parents executed. Prince Phobos remembered it well, and with much fondness. They would never know of the fate that could have been theirs, had he not captured the rebel's leader and forced him to spill his guts….and not_ just_ metaphorically. He chuckled, a smile crossing his expression. In his hand, his goblet wavered and his grip tightened as a result.

His smirk widened as one of the Guardians walked in, holding up a tray of fruits for him to eat in her pale hands. Her red hair held a luminescent light in the dark nightmare of a Throne Room, her skin a pale canvas against it. His eyes darted over her body, taking in the slender form, the only just protruding ribcage and her stomach. Phobos, almost in a way to compensate for the humiliating attacks of their parents, dressed them up like sex slaves. In other words, with barely anything on.

Will herself wore a gold skirt plate that held a white loincloth that hung to her knees elegently, and a simple very clingy gold strapless brassier connected only by a chain that went around the back. Around her throat was a tight collar with a loop so a chain or leash could be attached and elbow length, gold wristbands. She had gold anklet on her left ankle. Supposedly, she should be wearing a slinky low-slung gold coloured thong, but Phobos doubted she did. More or less, he didn't care if she didn't.

He watched with approval as she bowed before him, kneeling and offering him up the tray. He reached out, fingers dancing idly over her shoulder blades before they went to the tray. Phobos plucked a grape easily, biting into the purple fruit and enjoying the way the skin burst under his sharp teeth. The girl remained still, cheeks slightly flushed and body seeming forced into her submission. No doubt had she not such control, she would be trembling, perhaps crying, from the wrongness he knew his touch brought her.

He ate quietly, plucking grapes and the like slowly. Her arms would be getting tired soon, he thought, especially since she wasn't given enough food to keep her teenage body as healthy as it should be. Already her breathing was slightly laboured. Finally, he waved her away, watched as she stood up, eyes still cast down, body tensed.

She walked out of the room, her bare feet making soft padding noises as she did so.

Will dared breathe a sigh of relief when she exited to the room, tray weighing heavy in her hands. She started to make her way back to the kitchen, too used to the cold winds whistling through the castle to shiver from cold. Even so, she was always thankful to be in the kitchen. It was always warm, a fire roaring in the grate and food cooking. Even if she couldn't eat much food, she always loved the smell.

In the kitchen, Taranee was busy kneading soft dough to satisfaction. In the room, her skin seemed to glow slightly, warmth making a soft sheen of sweat over her skin. Will smiled at her as she set the tray down.

Taranee was dressed almost in a Genie-like fashion today, with a long translucent red skirt with slits up the sides that showed flashes of her tanned legs, with a matching red brassier that had red and gold beads fringing it that dangled gracefully over her ribs.

When she moved, they clattered gently together, making a pleasing noise. When Will glanced down, she could see a golden snake ankle bracelet that twined around four times on her left ankle, head tucked above her ankle bone. On her arms, she wore twin golden armbands, and finally, a single braid that fell against the side of her face. Taranee's glasses were perched over her nose, enlarging her gentle brown eyes beautifully.

Taranee smiled back shyly, her fingers making soft prints in the dough.

"How did it go?" She questioned, voice soft. Had no one been listening, no one would have heard her over the crackle of flames eating wood. Will shrugged, her skin stretching tightly over her ribs. She blew out a sigh and leant back against the table.

"The usual. He didn't talk to me, and I didn't talk to him. He just ate his grapes till my arms hurt and then gestured for me to go away." She clicked her tongue, flinging her head back. Her hair brushed lightly against her shoulder and the brassier felt tight against her breasts. She looked at Taranee's brassier, wondering if it felt too tight on her too. As though sensing her look, Taranee glanced up from where she had been folding the bread and nervously looked back at the bread.

_At least,_ Will thought, _I still have some dignity_. Taranee wore a translucant skirt, so her underwear, a lacy thong, was visible. Will knew that women weren't supposed to dress like this; how many times had she looked at other women, feeling desperatley humiliated when they stood next her, either giving her pitying or disgusted looks, wearing long gowns and dresses. Even the maids dressed better than they were given permission to.

The girls got strange looks all the time, specifically when Phobos had guests and he required them present. He'd smirk, the girls gathered around him, hands gently kneading his shoulders, playing with his hair, sitting by his feet, as though he had gained some personal victory from it. If anyone had the most dignity, it was Cornelia.

Will sighed, clicking her tongue. She suddenly lunged forward, and began to waltz Taranee around the room. The two girls giggled, Taranee's decidedly quiet and shy. She danced her back over to the bread and watched as Taranee gently placed it on a tray and slid it carefully onto a shelf on the furnance. The bread would cook quickly in that heat.

The door creaked open quietly, and the two girls turned to see Hay Lin pattering into the room. She smiled dreamily at them, and wandered over to them, straightening her top.

Taranee smiled worriedly, nodded at her outift. "Don't let him catch you wearing that skirt. You know he only likes you to wear a loincloth.

Hay Lin's clothes fit like a second skin, her top almost backless. It tied at the back in a knott and had a V shaped valley in it at the front that showed crescents of her breasts and her stomach. It tied into a black choker around her neck by way of the metal ring at the back. Around her waist, a string of silver coins hung, entwined around her waist three times, which, in turn, secured a floaty shiny black fabric that was wrapped around her waist. Her hair, a long inky blue-black was tied back into twin pigtails.

Still wearing a dreamy smile, Hay Lin nodded. She didn't seem preturbed by the idea of Phobos being angry. More than likely Will supposed it was because Phobos asked very little for Hay Lin to personally service him. The only time he requested her was for company and when he wanted her to dance. With her lean toned body, Hay Lin was a wonderful dancer, all smooth, sensious movements or quick rapid dancing that made her body seem fantastically savage and strong. He also enjoyed Cornelia's dancing, which Will personally thought wasn't as good as Hay Lins. She thought that Phobos just liked blondes.

Hay Lin, suddenly super enthusiastic, began to twirl around the room, humming as she helped put various dishes away. Taranee smiled her thanks.

"Gods, if Cornelia and Irma showed up, we'd have a full house." Will grinned, giving a slight chuckle.

"Oh, but Corny wouldn't be seen _dead_ here." Hay Lin said, snickering.

"Her majesty needs to learn her place." Will said mockingly in a posh voice, wagging her finger.

"Along us _dirty_ slaves." Hay Lin continued, smirking.

"Oooh, _Hay Lin,_ dirty in what way?" A new voice joined. Will turned, grinning to see Irma.

Hay Lin smirked, "Oh you already _know_ what way, Irma." She said, batting her lashes and shimmying her hips.

Irma laughed, "Loving it, babes. Nice skirt."

Hay Lin twirled around again, hands in the air. The skirt swirled outwards in all its black shiny glory.

"Anyway," Irma said, rolling her blue eyes. "Phobos wanted some wine, so here's little 'ol me, come to pick some up." She rolled her eyes, tugging her top down to straighten it. Hay Lin walked over, helping to straighten the back of the top.

Irma's top was extremely low, narrowly just below the small of her back. It, like Hay Lin's, came through to the front her her body by way of the thin strip of fabric, but it wasn't tied at the back like Hay Lin's, it was merely connected by a thin silver buckle.

At the front, the top was slit down to the navel, the fabric connected to shoulder sleeves that were made up of thin fabric, kept to her form by way of silver buckles that meant whenever she bent over her cleavage was very much visible. the sleeved themselves were connected to the edge of her blue skirt, which made it very uncomfortable for Irma to move. Hence, she had to pull the back to straighten the front and keep the sleeves as tight as possible to stop her top from completely abandoning her all together.

Phobos found it very amusing: Irma did not. She didn't complain- to her that meant that Phobos had won something, but all the same she didn't like it. Hay Lin clucked her tongue as she attempted to help her friend, clearly fustrated with the clothing.

Irma merely grunted, trying to wriggle so that her skirt, pulled tightly, smoothed over the top and pull it as high as possible. Her skirt, short as it was, barely covered her ass, thus giving a view that the male servants and Guards very much enjoyed. Sighing, she finally gave up, folding her arms and glaring in disgust at the garments she was given to wear.

Will sighed, handing her the goblet on a tray. Irma sighed.

"Why can't he make Lady Muck do some work?" She grumbled, referring to Cornelia. "He makes the rest of us. All she has to do is wriggle her ass. I bet if Will wriggled her ass, he'd let her off too."

"Uh,_ no,_ not me." Will said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you." Irma said, suddenly grinning. "He likes you. He's actually nicer to you than the rest of us. Aside from Lady Muck, that is."

"Yeah," Agreed Hay Lin, nudging Will with her hip. "Why do you think he always smirk when he looks at you, and acts all_ I am da Master!."_

Will shuddered, "Ew." She said, pulling a face. Irma merely smirked, raising her brows at Hay Lin, who's brows were raised right at her. An explosion of giggles were passed between us, stopped abruptly when Irma scowled and picked the tray back up from where she had left it on the table. She walked out of the room, sleeves falling somewhat. As she went the girls could hear an exasperated sigh.

A golden hand suddenly pushed the door open, and Cedric walked in. His eyes survayed the scene before him, sharp and almost...hungry. The girls were struck silent. He was a handsome man, but that was not the cause for silence. He was Phobos's General and a cruel man that delighted in the pain of others.

"Hay Lin." He drawled, smiling cruelly, "Phobos wants to see you dance. You'd better hurry. You know what happens when you make him wait."

Hay Lin swallowed sharply, looking down at the skirt that suddenly seemed so offending to her. _Which_, she wondered, _was worse? Being late, or being caught in the wrong clothing?_ She didn't have time to make a decision, however, as Cedric suddenly grasped her forearm and began tugging her harshly towards the direction of the Throne Room. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart suddely started to beat in a flurry of blood pounding exertions. Oh Gods, her mind whimpered.

"I wonder what Prince Phobos will have to say about the change of outfit?" Cedric drawled, smirking. She cringed, her blue eyes wide and terrified. He yanked her sharply as she attempted to bolt. "Not a wise move, Hay Lin." He hissed, hand raised. She whimpered softly, cringing away and he smiled, dropping his fist. "Oh, don't fret as to _my_ hitting you. It's Phobos you should be terrified of. And from that little kitten being drowned look, I'd say you are."

Finally they stood at the Throne Room doors, Hay Lin perfectly white and shaking. He gave her one last smirk before he shoved at the doors in front of them. For a moment, Phobos was busy being distracted by a preening, dancing Cornelia swinging her hips, hands spayed over them.

The long jade green skirt was low slung, revealing the smooth beginnings of her hip bones and reaching down to her ankles. Her long pale blonde hair was loose, and she had several pieces of gold topaz encrusted jewellery, such as wrist bands, a necklace with a hunk of amber and bangles around her ankles. On her fingers there was a ring on each hand. Her top was a tight brassier that cupped her breasts and displayed them. For a moment, Hay Lin watched, wondering why, when he had Cornelia, he wanted _her_ to dance?

It was then Phobos's eyes drifted slightly and he caught sight of her. She froze, eyes wide. His own eyes narrowed to sharp slits as he stood. She swallowed, lips parted. The air she breathed caught hard and she fought the urge to turn, scream and run as he strode towards her. Before she could even act of any one of the wild impulses, Phobos grabbed hold of her, eyes directly meeting hers. They blazed with fury and she let out a soft keen of a whimper. His hands tightened around her forearms, nails digging in to leave sharp imprints.

"Why," Phobos whispered in a dangerous snarl, "Aren't you wearing the proper attire I ordered you to?"

"I...I..." Hay Lin stuttered, shaking.

"Answer me!" He roared, draw back his hand and delivering a stinging slap to Hay Lin's cheek. Her body was flung onto the ground with the force, her skirt pulling back to reveal her creamy thighs. His lips drew back into a sneer, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. Hay Lin's cheek was flushed, an angry red, from where he had hit her. He bent down quickly, hefting her pigtail in his hand. He yanked at it, the pain causing a fearful Hay Lin to stand up, stumbling slightly.

She gave a startled shocked noise when he teleported them to his chambers, eyes wide with terror.

"Oh yes. You will be afraid. I will not tolerate this, Hay Lin. This is a punishment you will _never_ forget." Phobos snarled, raising his hand. Instantly, a bunch of coiling glowing rope appeared into his hand and he threw it at her. Hay Lin backed away, scuttling away from it as it practically flew at her hands, twining them to the corner of Phobos's beside. Her breathing quickened, and she whimpered with fear as he brandished a black whip.

It was long and skinny, the surface looking slick and disgusting. It reminded Hay Lin of shadows that were writhing other each other in sticky tendrals. It glowed with an unearthly green, and Hay Lin cried out as the rope suddenly twisted, forcing her to move with it so that she was facing away from the whip.

She heard a sharp cracking noise and then screamed as it lashed hard against her back, opening up a gaping wound that was pooled with crimson blood. She trembled with pain, screaming again when it lashed against her back, over and over. It felt like her back was drenched in blood, and she shuddered violently as a drop fell down over her spine.

Tears spurted from her eyes and she whined softly.

"Please stop..." She whispered, "Oh, please...I'm _sorry,_ please stop..." Her voice broke off and she started to cry again, harder than ever.

The knotts in the rope unravelled, and Hay Lin curled into herself, massaging her wrists and whimpering. There was a hand suddenly, pulling her up, and Hay Lin had to force a scream of pain down. Phobos looked at her, green eyes glittering.

He bent over to her, hands reaching out. Hay Lin's eyes widened as they slipped under the thin material that held her dress (Or _was_ her dress in any case) and began to feel her breasts, sliding under the malnorished teenager's breasts and playing with them. He stood, and she stood with him, tears still leaking from her eyes.

He laughed and shoved her face down onto the bed. The shadows from the whip became small shards of darkness that cut at her clothes, at least what was left of them. When her body was completely naked, she heard Phobos undressing. _Oh Gods, no..._Hay Lin whimpered in her mind.

The Gods wouldn't help her, as it were. Phobos climbed agiley on the bed, stretched himself over her. She ached to run from him, hissing in pain as he pressed his chest against the stinging cuts on her back. The blood served almost as a lubricant, making it all too easy for his to slide his chest back and forth over her back.

He let out a soft grunt, and Hay Lin let out a cry of alarm when he pressed his member against her. He rubbed and Hay Lin tried to move away from him, only for him to drag her back and shove her down onto the bed, his weight holding her down. Every part of his body seemed to be clinging to her, from his hard abbs that were pressed tight to her back, to his long member, held taunt against her opening.

He bore down harder and Hay Lin wiped tears from her cheeks. _This would be it_. She tried to tell, to _comfort_, herself. _This is what he will do before he lets me leave._ _It will be over before you know it. _It was then that Phobos shoved his huge member inside of her. Hay Lin screamed, a noise so primal and pained it seemed to come from somewhere deep within her.

It felt like he was ripping her anal canal apart. Each thrust seemed to be deeper than its previous, and each one had Hay Lin screaming in pain. Phobos body seemed to ride her into the bed, and she could barely grunts started to become more often, until finally, with a roar, he pushed Hay Lin until he was completely submerged into her, burried his head into her neck, and gave a final thrust as he came inside of her.

She cried out in pain as the hot liquid coated her, making her anal canal sting in pain. When he pulled away, stretching out his muscles, he gave her a satisfied smirk. She shuddered, looking at the red that had stained his body. Her blood.

"I will call you a nurse, Hay Lin. Have you learnt your lesson? I'd wager you have." He laughed coldly and then began to pull his robes on. He would, Phobos thought, bathe later, forcing her to watch. Or perhaps Will...He raised his brows, suddenly surprised. He had just raped a seventeen year old, and enjoyed her. He'd known her since she was a babe. He'd known them all.

Shaking his head, he left his chambers, Hay Lin still laying on his bed, half unconcious.

Hay Lin lifted her head some time later. She must've fallen unconcious, she realised. She struggled to raise her body.

"Stay still." A voice said, a pale hand pushing her down. The voice was soft and musical and there was only one woman that spoke with such authority and beauty. Hay Lin looked up to see a woman wearing a long black kimono like dress. Her eyes were liquid, black as night, perfectly symmetrical. Her lips were red as blood, her skin pale. Her hair was cut into a short shaggy black bob.

"Nurse Sakura?"

"Hush. You really should stop getting into trouble, Hay Lin. You're creative-ness does not please Phobos, and it will see you more likely six feet under than anything else. I have cleaned you up and given you some salve. In a few days, or if your wounds hurt, visit me." Sakura stood from her bedside. "You are in my quarters, Hay Lin. Since you have been here so many times before, I feel certain you are aware of the way back. But, for now, sleep."

Hay Lin nodded, closing her eyes. She dreamt of nothing, and wondered if Sakura had had a hand in that.

Meanwhile, Will was washing Phobos's hair for him. Her small hands were lost in Phobos's hair, gently washing in shampoo. Whilst she didn't like Phobos an inkling, she liked washing his hair. It was sort of soothing, methodically easing in the shampoo and gently easing out the knotts. She was almost finished shampoo-ing, but would start rinsing before she added the conditioner.

Phobos was leant back, eyes half closed. _Why did he look so satisfied? He seemed almost mellow tonight._ Will thought, confused. She badly wanted to ask him what he had done with Hay Lin, but didn't want to punishment for speaking out of turn so much. He sighed, smirking. His eyes met hers and she dropped her eyes immediantly.

"Did the nurse tell you how Hay Lin was doing? I told her to inform me, but perhaps she has forgotten."

"I haven't seen Nurse Sakura, my Prince." Will complied obediantly.

He chuckled. "It's a shame that your parents died." The comment, so randomly cast, made Will freeze for a moment. "They would've adored the woman you have become."

Cornelia barely batted a lid when Cedric entered the Throne Room, unconcerned he would find her where she was. She was sat behind the throne, quietly waiting for her master's call. She hid here often, waiting. She gave a silent sigh, perched uncomfortably against the the Throne's back.

"The Guardian's children are close to the time." Cedric said quietly to the young girl that stood beside him.

"Yes. And then closer to their death." The girl answered idly, hands clasped together as though pleased by the prospect. Her short black hair blew in a soft wind blowing through the castle, and were the cut more shaggy, it would have reminded Cornelia eerily of Sakura.

"The Heart's been getting so much more vibrant these last few days. When Phobos releases the energy it will go straight to them, and then he will slaughter them. They don't need to be at the peak. Elements are strongest when used by a strong wielder."

_What was the Heart?_ Cornelia wondered, frowning. _And who will Prince Phobos be slaughtering?_

"I think I'll miss them." Cedric said, laughing mockingly. "Stupid children. You'd have thought they would've been curious as to how their parents transpired, or why Phobos is so much more harsher to them. I mean, look at them! Barely out of teenager years, all five of them, and yet all dressed for more..._devious_ purpoises."

Miranda laughed cruelly. For a moment, Cornelia wondered how such a little girl could sound so cruel and tainted. Then she froze as realisation hit her. Cornelia's eyes widened. _They were discussing them!_ Gods, she had so many questions, and she couldn't even ask them! She'd have to tell the others. Maybe they would know something? And if not, they would have to work it out themselves. Before they were...slaughtered. Cornelia shivered lightly, swallowing.

(**A/N, Miranda and Cedric are as of yet in the their human forms, and the girls are unaware of their shape shifter status.)**

Her breath came quickly, and she had to hold her breath and force herself to breathe calmly. They would find her if she didn't.

She waited for them to leave. It wasn't long before she heard retreating footsteps. She might not be especially fond of the others girls, but this was something she had to know about. And it was about them, too. Finally, stooping slightly, Cornelia crawled from her hiding place, looking every bit the tempting princess escaping unfortunate fate.

Hay Lin opened her eyes, a feeling of complete and utter calm taking her. She stood carefully, looking at the bandages that were wrapped tight against her body and the fresh pair of clothing that was wearing over it. Hay Lin almost liked the bandages. They gave her more modesty, even if they did sting a little when she moved. She looked at the clothing and realised that they must be Sakura's. She was wearing a long black dressing gown that felt like silk. It was patterned with white flowers, and Hay Lin could not resist stroking the sleeve.

She froze suddenly. Phobos would go crazed if he saw she wasn't wearing the correct clothing. But he had ruined it. What did he expect her to wear? Nothing? Gods, she hoped not. She prayed for some scrap of dignity.

Sakura entered the room, barely glancing at Hay Lin. "I have informed Prince Phobos of your clothe's impairment. He is willing to allow you to wear that whilst some new clothes are made. Now, leave Hay Lin. I need that bed. I would like to sleep sometime, you know."

Hay Lin nodded and exited the room, pattering down the stairs quietly.

"Hay Lin!" A voice cried. She looked up to see Irma rushing towards her. Her breasts looked about ready to pop out of her blothing as she hugged Hay Lin tightly. Hay Lin awkwardly patted her friends.

"Prince Phobos wants you." The two girls gasped in surprise. Miranda stood a few feet away in her human form. "I think he wants a massage."

The girls muttered curses under their breaths and began walking towards the Throne Room. A few moments later, the girls were positioned around Phobos, massaging his shoulders, feet and everywhere else he told them to. Fortunately, this didn't include lower regions.

Hay Lin had to force herself not to shiver and back away like a cowardly dog, and tried to meet his eyes. To her dismay, she found her felt compelled to look away the moment her blue eyes met his fiery green.

"What did you do to Hay Lin?" Irma asked abruptly, from where she was sat on the arm of the chair, gently kneading his shoulders.

"I punished her." He replied lazily.

"What the hell did you do?" Irma demanded, her eyes burning with rage.

"I think that's enough, Irma." The Prince said idly. "If you talk again, you _will _be punished."

Irma muttered something that Hay Lin didn't catch, but apparantly Phobos did. He became still, and then a cruel smirk passed over his lips. He shoved the girl onto the floor.

"I think I prefer Hay Lin's body to take, so I think I'll just injure yours." He spoke casually, a whip forming in his hand. Irma snarled at him with anger, no fear in her eyes. Just buirning rage. She had had enough. But before she could move, chains appeared from nowhere, wrapping around her body and holding her face down to the ground.

"It looks like Sakura will have another patient to attend to this evening." Phobos stated coldly, raising the whip and crashing it down.

**Well, T-Rex989, I'm sorry it took so long. Also, sorry if you don't like the OC. I just thought that the nurse might be helpful in later chapters (Sorry no spoilers to y'all. Only T-Rex989 can know! I will add the other things you requested in the following chapters. Hope you liked it!**

**I changed it as you requested. **


	2. Irma

**Hey people that actually read this aside from T-Rex989, happy to see you again. I think you guys actually liked the first chapter, and I hope, whilst unlikely, you like this chapter as well. This is the second chapter, and basically, it may not be as good as the first (Sorry about that). But I hope you like it. In a weird sort of way, anyway... we begin near enough as to where we left off. Also, as I have mentioned in the A/N on my other story, I am working on two stories at once, both of which require 5000 words a chapter, so it will take longer for me to write/upload to either story. Okay?**

**Also, yup, Phobos is a son of bitch in this story. The character's will be subjected to pain and grevious humiliation. Sorry about that. It won't get any better for some time.**

When Phobos was finished, Irma's back had been split open several times, blood weeping horrendously. She lay against the floor, barely conscious. She looked as though she barely breathing, her ribs terrifyingly transparently shaped when her skin stretched over when she took in a breath. She had held on for as long as she could without screaming, that alone draining her mental reserves, but nearing the end had let out a single animal scream of rage.

Phobos barely flinched at the noise, despite the other girls who did. White faced and shaken, they were huddled together, eyes wide and giving soft whimpers. None of them dared to try protect Irma, fearing the punishment would be as bad, or perhaps worse.

Hay Lin herself was nearly crying at the sight before her, although one might wonder why when she herself had suffered worse.

But finally, the beating that seemed to take eternity stalled to a halt and Phobos relented, stalking back to his throne. The girls crawled back, slightly in fear, slightly because they were closer together and were more comforted together. Irma raised her head, blue eyes empty.

That was what made Hay Lin react. That _single _moment, when Irma's head raised and her eyes seemed so…._dead,_ she flung herself from the throne and darted down to Irma, hands hovering over her, unsure of what to do. Gods, there was so much blood. It pooled on the ground, staining the blue of Irma's clothing a dark haunting red. When Hay Lin glanced down, she realised with a start there was blood on the kimono. She stood quickly, circling Irma. She didn't know what to do.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Cedric answered it. Sakura swept in, looking every bit as graceful as she did dangerous. She was different. She had Phobos's respect as a woman nurse, something that did not come often and more often than not in small bundles. She simply glanced at Phobos, eyes dropping to the whip in his hand, before her eyes came to rest on Irma. She gave a soft sigh, bending down. In her hand, she held a woven basket, filled with bandages and other medical equipment.

She set the basket on the ground, and took out some soft, fluffy looking material. She daubed at Irma's wounds, impervious to the soft noises Irma made as she did so. The blood seemed to be thick, sticky, and the fabric both cleaned and smudged it at the same time. She dropped to her knees, evidently certain that this would be a long clean up job and stitch up before she could move and properly attend to the girl.

Hay Lin bit at her nails nervously, her teeth pulling at them. "Will she be alright?" She asked softly, a question for Sakura's ears only. Sakura raised a brow. "She is in better condition than you were in the previous night, and you seem to be doing much better- tell me, Hay Lin, how are _you _feeling? I would be unsurprised to find that you have some metal scarring, as well as physical."

Hay Lin gave a soft choked noise, and Irma's eyes slid open, this time filled with pain.

"What did you do to invoke his wraith quite so brilliantly?" Sakura questioned, eyes slanted slightly, nodding towards Phobos. He seemed to be watching the scene ahead of him as though it were entertainment. A play, perhaps. The corners of his lips drew back into a smirk, his eyes glittering.

Irma didn't answer, her blue eyes sliding back down.

"Good. Perhaps she will sleep now." It was eerie how well Sakura slipped into talking about the person, rather than to the person, despite their being right in front of her. "I will need to balm the wound, perhaps some moss as well….and then there will be stitches….those will hurt…" Still murmuring, she stood up, whistled shrilly. A few minutes later a heavy set male with an iron gurney arrived. There was a thin mattress, and an even thinner quilt and pillows to accompany it.

"Move the girl. And _carefully." _Sakura said sharply. "I do not want her even more damaged!"

Hay Lin wondered briefly how Sakura could simply _ignore_ Phobos. She herself was unable to, her eyes darting back to him every moment she was not preturbed with Irma's fate. She watched with bated breath as the male bent over, retrieved Irma as though she were a rag doll and dropped her onto the gurney. Hay Lin flinched, wincing in sympathy. That had to _hurt. _

Phobos watched from his chair, a hand idly stroking his goatee. The scene before him was delicious, the nurse, the traumatised girl and the victim. He smirked, noticing as Hay Lin's eyes darted to him, the blue frigid with fear. Good, good. She had learnt. His gaze strayed to Cornelia, and he watched her. He couldn't help feeling she knew something, even if he did not know what it was.

She appeared more tense than usual, her body strained and her eyes fearful. Perhaps she too had learnt from the scene, but she had been acting strange even the previous evening. He shook off the paranoid thoughts. The girl was far too stupid to understand what was going on, or even have the brains to piece anything together.

Will shuddered as she watched her friend be wheeled away on the squeaking gurney. It made terrible noise, and Will doubted that it had been oiled in a long time. It looked as though it would simply snap to pieces, the rusted hinges simply giving up the go.

She swallowed at the thought as to what would happen if it_ did_ collapse. She bit her lip nervously. A hand suddenly snagged her waist, and she gave a soft cry of surprise. She looked back, swallowing slightly. Phobos had blood on his robes she realised. He pulled her into him, her hip bone curve nestling against his stomach.

His nails dragged down sharply, and Will bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. Blood dripped gently over the stomach, and she swallowed. His eyes were watching the blood, his interest completely unfocused on Irma as she wheeled from the room, barely conscious. Hay Lin followed before Phobos caught her leaving.

"Hay Lin." He sounded almost pleasant the way he said it. "Where do you think you are going?"

Hay Lin cast a look at her friend departing before she shook her head, "No where," She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Phobos chuckled, smirking. "No, you're not." He agreed softly, gesturing for her to return to him. "Continue from where we left off. And I want your lips as well as hands girls." Phobos mostly liked their lips on them because it made them uncomfortable, but he did actually like the way it felt on his skin.

He wasn't, however, expecting Hay Lin to nervously come over, begin to massage his shoulders and then bite his skin in delightful teasing nips. Now that was quite arousing. He looked at Cornelia, who began to take a leaf from Hay Lin's books, nipping playfully. He reclined, his body leaning against Hay Lin's. She tore herself from him, jerking as though he'd hit her. He gave her a look, and she complied shakily, pressing herself against him.

"Good girl," He drawled. "Good girl."

She shuddered against his skin, a tremour of disgust, of fear. He liked that.

His arm hooked around Will, who was busying herself by burying her head into his neck, giving sultry kisses on the vein, and he tugged her onto his lap before making her continue kissing his neck by using his hand at the back of her neck to guide her to it.

At his feet, Taranee was gently running her hands over his feet, massaging them in a way he imagined she kneaded her dough. Softly, delicatley, but with enough strength to remind that she was there, kneading away.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes gentle and soft. She was all soft. He leant forward, tilting Will on his lip so she wouldn't fall, and dragged his finger tip through the beads on the hem of her brassier, enjoying the noise.

Finally, after another twenty minutes of massaging, gentle biting, licking and the occasional dragging of teeth over Phobos's skin, he allowed them to leave.

Cornelia finally burst out what she seemed to have been keeping all day when they were walking down the corridoor.

"Our parents were murdered by Phobos!" That was the only piece she was actually certain of, as she didn't understand the rest, but it certantly was shocking enough. The girls stumbled to a halt, turning to Cornelia, who began to explain what she had heard.

By the end, the girls seemed frozen in place, staring with wide eyes and upset expressions.

"But_...why?"_ Taranee said softly, her voice tainted with sadness and terror.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out!" Cornelia said, determination burning in her eyes.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Though Will was slightly sceptical of Cornelia, she couldn't deny that a little of what Cornelia had told her made sense. She sighed, brushing back her too long fringe with her hand and biting her lip. Pulling it back with her front teeth, Will suddenly had a thought. Who was going to tell Irma? She was already unsettled enough with Phobos, and injured badly. Telling her something like this might actually tip her over the edge.

And she didn't want that. Irma was one of the only friends she had, and she would do anything to keep her one of her friends. Taking in an unpleasant breath of castle dungeon aroma, Will coughed, rubs proturding sharply as she did so. She grasped at her ribs with the opposite hand of each rib, and her fingers catching in each hard ridge of rib.

She wheezed slightly, choking inbetween coughs. Something thumped Will's back hard, inabling Will to suck in a deep, grateful breath. "Thanks." She managed to say, clearing her throat. Cornelia nodded, blonde hair swinging back and forth as she did so.

"We need to tell Irma." She said quietly. "She isn't ready for this, but she is a part of this. If determination counts for something, it's for finding truth under lies."

Will, having heard it that way, had to agree. It actually sounded logical. Nervously, she bit her lip. "Should we go tell her now?"

Cornelia shrugged, flipping her blonde hair back. Her necklace glittered in the light and she put her hands over her hips. "Up to you." She sounded as though she didn't care. But then, Will realised, she was only doing this for herself really, not for us.

Cornelia walked away, swaying her hips and looking as though she was back into her own piece of mind now that she had spilt her guts. Will sighed, shaking her head. She turned to face Hay Lin and Taranee.

"What do you think?" She asked them, blowing her fringe back and slouching slightly against the wall.

Hay Lin was fidgeting, her fingers curling around the sleeve of the kimono. Her blue eyes darted between Taranee and Will. Will noticed she had been limping slightly, as though whatever Phobos had done to her had not yet fully worn itself short of its vigour.

"I think we should tell her." She ventured softly after a few minutes. Taranee also nodded.

The three girls began to make their way up to Sakura's ward, following Hay Lin since she knew the way so well. When they reached it, the girls noticed how the the castle gradually shifted from something cold, uninviting, to its polar opposite. It was something you would barely notice until you walked away and had a sudden, _wait, what...thought._ Or when you were in the room itself.

They hesitated when they reached a heavy set wooden door, and then Hay Lin stepped forward cautiously and knocked. Everyone flinched when the door was opened by none other than Sakura. She looked at them, her black eyes shining.

"Good." She said pleasantly. "I had expected you'd come to visit Irma." She opened the door. "We just finished knitting the wounds together, and are just clearing her skin from blood. Oh, and Hay Lin, your new clothes will be finished shortly"

"You make them?"

"No, I simply know the woman that does." Sakura smiled, allowing them entrance. Hay Lin trailed her hand over the wall, fingers plucking at the violet, blue, and silvery sheened fabrics that Sakura had draped over the walls, silver coins and little charms attatched loosely into them.

She wondered briefly if Phobos had ever been in these chambers, scrutinising her walls and beds, a sneering expression on his face.

They reached a bed, the very same that Hay Lin had woken up in. Irma was lying on her stomach, hair flowing over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were half closed, silent tears trekking down her cheeks. She looked at them and gave them a familiar trade mark grin.

"Hey." She said, her voice weak and husky.

"Hey," Hay Lin said, suddenly swallowing down a sob. This was her fault. She'd concerned Irma, and Irma had questioned Phobos.

Will approached Irma, sitting delicatley at the edge of the bed. She picked up a piece of fabric, wet it in the bowl of water sitting on the table besides the bed and gently began to stroke the fabric over Irma's skin, lightly cleaning the still remaining light traces of dried blood.

"We have something you need to hear." Will said softly, her voice a soft lilting lullaby in the quiet room.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Irma said, her voice almost dazed, but lucid enough. Will hesistated, biting her lip. She glanced at the other girls, who nodded.

"Well..." Will took in a burdened breath and began to tell Irma everything, Sakura tilting her head and listening in. they didn't have the luxury of being able to kick her from her own quarters.

When they were finished explaining everything, Irma was too tired to make any furious statements. They also warned her about keeping herself to herself, not telling Phobos any of this. She wasn't pleased, but grudgingly agreed.

Suddenly, Sakura spoke up. "I could tell him you know all this, but I do not think I will. It's time you found the truth before the truth found you too late. I myself do not know everything, but small things. I can, however, be of some helping with digging up information."

"Thank you." Will breathed, looking relieved at the turn of events.

There was a soft knocking at the door. "Miss Sakura? Are Phobos's personal girls with you? He wants them to go to him. Something about it being far too hot and he wants them to cool him down."

Sakura looked at the others and gave a non-to-subtle gesture to the door. The three girls crowded the door, watching Irma with sad eyes as they left. A maid was waiting outside.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. As to what she was sorry for, she neither implied or said, and the girls didn't ask. They simply followed the girl, who was holding a tray with several empty goblets on it and a bottle of red wine, to the Throne room door. The girl handed Will the tray.

"It's for him." She said, licking her lips nervously. Will nodded and the girls knocked precautiously before they entered.

"Prince Phobos." The girls murmured obediently.

"No." Phobos said, standing up and striding over to them, anger flaring up in his eyes. "I am not Prince Phobos to you, I am your _Master. _I will be named nothing less than your_ Master, _am I _clear?"_

The last part was a viscious roar, powerful enough to make the girls stumble back slightly, eyes widening in fear.

"_Am I clear?" _Phobos roared again, hand snapping out and delivering a stinging slap to Taranee's cheek. She cried out, falling to her knees with the force he had exerted. Her cheek flushed as red as Will's hair.

"Yes, Master." She whispered, hand caressing her cheek to try lessen the bitter stinging. The other two girls chimed in, just as Cornelia walked through the door. Judging by the red hand shaped bruise on her cheek, she had already been warned to term him Master.

"I couldn't find them Master." She said quietly.

She looked up through her fine blonde hair, and saw them. She went over and joined the group, shaking slightly. She seemed to look as vunerable as the rest of them.

Phobos gave a grunt to acknowledge her before he seated himself firmly upon his throne. He gestured at the long feathered fans. "Cool me down." He demanded.

The girls scurried into action, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia picking up the large feathered fans that someone had placed them there for them, Will taking him the wine goblets. She shifted the tray so that she could pour the wine, using her pelvic bone and hand as a shelf for it, while her other hand uncorked the wine with her teeth. She poured it carefully, the red liquid looking like blood in the goblets. He took one, sipping from the goblet whilst staring at Will's chest. Will blushed, trying to ignore the fact that he was so obviously checking out her breasts.

When she had accomplished pouring wine into each glass, she corked the bottle back up, and then put it onto the tray.

A soft newly made breeze made Will's hair flutter in the breeze, her loincloth trying to float away from her hips. Luckily, the waistband held tight, and Will, while slightly apprehensive, was able to simply stand there for Phobos to stare at and drink wine from her tray.

Cedric slithered in sometime later, Miranda alongside him, and neither one of the girls could stop their eyes from darting to them.

They each took a goblet and settled into conversation with their 'Master'. None of the girls listened, simply working on their tasks. Judging by the heat and the lack of breeze, the girls figured they'd be at work for quite a while.

The door creaked open, revealing Sakura. She gave a brief smile as she entered and bowed slightly to Phobos. She gestured towards Hay Lin.

"She shouldn't be doing that for another day or so yet." She said it as though it was mere observation, nothing more. Phobos glanced over to Hay Lin.

"Switch places with Will." He drawled lazily. The girls silently switched places, Hay Lin holding out the tray. Sakura didn't take a goblet, merely glanced around.

"Is there something you wanted?" Phobos asked, reclining in his throne.

She smirked, and looked at him. "Satisfaction." Everyone stared at Sakura at that point, eyes wide. What exactly was she asking for? Will wondered, wide eyed with surprise and a brow dangerously close to being raised incredulously.

"If curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back to life," She continued. "I need more sutures to be brought in. I'm running low these days. And in order to see what more grevious wounds I can heal, I need satisfactory sutures that will make the wounds heal better. Perhaps if you gave me some herbs, I could induce magical characterstics into the sutures, hence the curiosity and satisfaction remark."

Phobos looked at her consideringly. In a condescending tone, he agreed with a final, "As you wish, Sakura. Anything else?"

"No." She replied. "I will send you a list of the herbs I require and the equipment." With that Sakura left, her kimono trailing behind her.

"You're new clothes will arrive in an hour or so, girls." She called back just as she left the room.

"She's strange," Miranda commented, tilting her head as though puzzled.

Cedric nodded, almost in agreement, but his expression was strange as though he could not decide whether to believe Sakura was strange or not. Will knew it should be a three second call as to what that decision was, partially because Miranda was giving a look that implied it should be, and because normal women did not speak when they wished to, but rather when commanded to.

Will flinched when a sudden sharp slap to her ass reminded her she had stopped wafting the fan over Phobos. She started hastily, wincing when he rubbed his hand over it, almost as though to send the pain to bed. He patted it softly, and then squeezed. Will let out an involuntary squeak, one that was to sudden for her to quash it.

Phobos gave a laugh, pulling the feathered fan from her hands and throwing it down. He pulled her onto his lap, and shoved a goblet of wine into her hand.

"Put some of it in your mouth. Swill, don't swallow." Phobos instructed. What was he planning? The sick bastard had that predatory glint in his eyes and his mouth was pulled up into an arrogant smirk.

Hesitantly, she raised the goblet to her lips and took a small sip.

"More." Phobos said, she opened her mouth take another sip, and Phobos suddenly tilted the goblet back so that wine spilt into her mouth in a vast quantitie and she spluttered. Phobos's hands wound into her hair, and he thrust his face next to hers, mouth violently surging against hers. She, still choking on the wine, spluttered harder than ever when his tongue forced her mouth apart.

"Silence is key." He instructed, pulling away and licking his lips. Will was completely frozen, eyes wide and body trembling. "Because noise attracts attention."

He let her sit there for a few minutes before he shoved her off, smirking. He looked over her body, looking hungry in what seemed to be the worst way to Will.

_"Master",_ she stressed the word, feeling relieved when he looked pleased, "Should I go get some more wine?"

He glanced down at the goblets on Hay Lin's tray, suddenly noticing that they were mostly empty.

"Yes." He said.

Will scurried away, bustling around the room and picking up the wine glasses that were empty before she dumped them on the tray and hurried away.

"Aw. What a tender little kitten." Phobos mocked as she left the room. Cedric and Miranda burst into a chorus of laughter. "I'm afraid we must leave you, my Prince." Cedric said, "We must return to seeking out the rebels."

Phobos nodded, and gestured they leave.

A few minutes after they left, he glanced at Hay Lin,as though suddenly noting the temperature had dropped somewhat. He pulled her close, forcing her to straddle him. He then yanked Cornelia. She obliged, clearly nervous. She seemed skittish. He sighed, the sight of her body pleasing him.

"Cornelia," He drawled. She looked up at him with her baby blue eyes,"Dance."

Cornelia nodded. It was hard to dance with no music, but she wasn't being given a choice; more of a demand. When she began to dance, Phobos pressed Hay Lin against him, hands held firmly over her buttocks. He rocked her to the rythm that Cornelia's dancing provided.

Hay Lin made a soft choking noise, and Phobos rocked her harder, hands clenching tightly. Cornelia stopped dancing, and Phobos continued rocking her, his lips settling into a thin, angry line.

Hay Lin let out a small sob of alarm as his hand snaked up the kimono, squeezing her banged breasts.

"Please stop.." She whimpered in a high pitched voice. "Why are you doing this?"

Phobos drew to a halt, his eyes meeting Hay Lin's.

"Please..." She whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks. Phobos jerked her body against his angrily, but this time, instead of quickly dry humping her, he did it slowly, rubbing himself right against her.

"Mmmm," he groaned in her ear. She froze up and began to hyperventilate. "Oh yes, Hay Lin," He burst out laughing as her thighs tightened instinctivley as she tried to breathe.

Finally, he threw her to the ground. She gasped and nearly hurled.

"Get out of here." Phobos said, smirking. He grasped at Cornelia, catching her thigh through the thin jade skirt. "Why did you stop dancing?" Phobos asked, rather curtly.

"I...I..." Cornelia stammered, too afraid to continue, he raised his hand and she cringed back. "Please don't!" she cried. "Please! I'm sorry!"

He scowled, releasing her. Cornelia was certain there was already a bruise blossoming on her thigh. Phobos's eyes returned to Hay Lin who was opening the door. It would appear her aim was to leave as quietly as possible, and not attract his attention. Phobos leant back in his throne again, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

The weather had once more returned to a scorching hot temperature, and Phobos was eager to cool down. Perhaps he could bathe in the spring waters? They gave him power, and he was also sweating by now. Phobos didn't like to sweat.

"Cornelia, you're to come with me to the springs." He declaired, releasing Cornelia's thigh and standing.

Cornelia blinked her blue eyes, and swallowed. "Yes Master." She complied, rubbing her hand over her bruised thigh gently. As she did so, her eyes caught sight of Phobos's roses. On one stem, a new one was growing. Not half dead and bloody red like the others, but a pure white rose that was blossoming before her very eyes. She snapped her eyes abruptly from it, and Phobos glanced back. He froze when he saw the rose.

Then his lips set into a thin line.

"Come on." He said, his teeth clenched tight.

Cornelia glanced almost longingly at the rose as she was dragged away, suddenly unsure of its origins. Phobos couldn't have made something so pure...

Irma opened her eyes, and attempted to swallow. Her throat felt dry and rusty. She looked up, back wailing in protest, and saw Sakura.

"Oh good. You're awake." Sakura said calmly, setting aside the book she appeared to have been reading. She glanced Irma over, black eyes shining.

"It would seem that you are nearly fully healed now. The pain will stay but for a litte while longer." She continued.

Irma tried to clear her throat to speak, and ended up coughing.

"There's a goblet of water on the table beside you. Drink it slowly." Sakura said lazily, finger etching soft marks into the leather bound cover of the book.

Irma struggled to reach it, and suddenly to both Sakura's and Irma's shock, the water exploded from the goblet, flying into the air forming into delicate spirals. Irma, sweaty and sickened, sighed with relief as the water splashed lightly over her face, the other remaining spiralling water gently spilling into her open mouth. Irma swallowed, the water tasting fresh, clear. Gods, it tasted so good.

"How did you do that?" Sakura leant in, clearly interested.

"Me?"

"Yes, it _was_ you." Sakura said, rolling her black eyes. Scary.

"I don't know." Irma said softly.

"Perhaps this will be useful. Phobos wouldn't intentionally take someone with power and treat them this badly, unless he either didn't know you had power, or he didn't think you would stumble across it or he had something planned for you. All of you..." Sakura sighed. "The last people that had elemental power were slaughtered, you know. They were Guardian's of the Veil."

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes, thinking mutually along the same lines.

"How long ago was it?" Irma finally asked.

"Oh, it was different times." Sakura said idly. "There is one way you could be more specific though. You were taught to read and write, were you not?"

"Yes." Irma said.

"Then I would advise, sweet Irma, that when you deign to leave my company that the library is where you head. Mind that Phobos does not catch you though. He adores his library so much..." Sakura smirked, "Almost as much as I do." She pushed her hair back with a pale hand and gave Irma a glittering smile.

**Well, I have no intention of making this a very long story, so this will progress quickly. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and will review. T-rex989, I apologise if there is any fault/disappointment you find. If you want anything changed, let me know. **


	3. Taranee

**Hey people. I apologise this took so long, but I have recently decided I am displeased with the final story to my saga I started, and as such have decided to start it from scratch. But anyway, here it is, the third chapter! I hope that you like it, even if its just in a really confused sort of way. Also, I've decided I will use the next few chapters for deviations of my sick little mind as well as plot (And of course T-rex989) and hopefully, yeah, you'll...well. Who the heck knows? Review please. And ten reviews for the first two chapters? Must doing something, though someone somehow posted the same review twice. **

_There's something very wrong about this_. That thought seemed to echo around Cornelia's head over and over as she stripped off Phobos's robes slowly, teasingly, revealing his stoic, muscular form. His eyes met hers, and she was willing to bet he didn't make Will do this. He held her hands over his chest, almost as though to assert dominance. As if he would need to assert it.

"Dance for me," He commanded, revelling in the water, his long hair glossy, despite that it was wet. And of course she had no other option than to obey.

But a few moments later she was already doing as he asked, body already immediantly knowing what he wanted and executing it perfectly if Phobos's sharp eyes were anything to go by. She dared not look lower. She merely danced in the water, skirt sticking to her legs and her hair wet, almost plastered to her skin. In a few minutes, Phobos would grow weary of her dancing. He would order her to come over to him, to wash him. Cornelia held in a shudder of revulsion and fear.

After a moment, Cornelia stopped dancing for a second, stretching out a lean leg and resting it on the stone ledge. Her hands moved in smooth precise actions, unclipping the sides of her skirt so that it fell away from her legs in a pool of green, revealing a deep emerald coloured thong, lacy and sexy, that connected at the sides by small silver rings. She plucked the fabric from the water and dropped it on side.

She hated washing Phobos. The only thing that washing him reminded her of was that he was strong enough to happily obliterate her without even using his magic. She could easily endure Phobos, and enjoyed the occasional light flirting and dancing, but there were always those moments when he went too far, when his eyes started to burn with lust, and he tended to grab her with those strong hands of his violently. Normally a few seconds after he would realise that he was hurting her and release her.

But since Hay Lin and Irma, she was afraid that this was no longer the case.

Cornelia looked at him now, shimmying her hips and twisting around, swaying snake-like for a second. The water sprayed down upon her from a small waterfall, and Cornelia brushed back her hair, presenting her breasts up so that the waterfall into the valley between them with water. The water was fresh, cool. It felt nice over her hot sweaty skin. She remembered she was supposed to be dancing, not bathing, and stroked her hands over her breasts and down her stomach.

"Cornelia." Phobos said lazily. She stopped dancing bruptly, and started wading through the water towards him.

"Master." She said quietly. He smiled at that. "You wish for me to wash you?" She really didn't need to ask that. But she knew he relished that she had to, under his orders, comply.

"Yes." He said, eyes glittering.

Swallowing discreetly, Cornelia took a piece of cloth and began to stroke it over his chest, lathering soap onto it with her spare hand. She was delicate, but firm all the same. Phobos closed his eyes, sighing. He appeared the perfect picture of relaxation as she washed his torso. She took her time, hoping that he would simply forget she had not washed his legs, or his hair, which was extremely long.

Her hope was instantly demolished when Phobos opened his long lashed green eyes and told her to move onto his legs, as he hadn't all day. Taking in a deep breath, Cornelia disappeared under the water. The water felt nice over her skin, and she felt tempted to simply stay there, floating and relaxing until she ran out of breath.

But, she reminded herself, while she had more luxuries than the other girls, that was one that she didn't have. Phobos wasn't wearing anything, and she knew it. Oh Gods, did she know it. She swallowed, mouth dry. He could do anything to her here, including killing her.

She took in a sharp breath, holding in down as she plunged under the water to begin to clean him. Every inch. Her eyes teared even under the water as she was forced to humiliate herself futher, cleaning every part of him. Her lungs burning, she came up for a breath of air before she dove back down. It wasn't hard to wash Phobos's legs- long and lean as they were, they were almost immaculate, not to mention hairless. But it wasn't just his legs she had to wash...

It didn't take long, but even so it was something she did not like to do. She surfaced, his legs and length both clean, and leant firmly against him, her body rubbing frictionally against his the way he always instructed her to do the first few times she had washed him. It wasn't often, as she often hid herself away when it came time for him to bathe. Phobos gave a groan and grabbed at her, yaking her tight to him. Her breath came in quick gusts as his hands firmly grasped her breasts, and he twisted her around, hands kneading at her hips as he rubbed again her, member already hard. _You sick fuck, _Cornelia thought, swallowing down her disgust and terror.

His hand struck at her ass, palm quickly slapping against the wet surface. She winced with pain, biting her lip hard. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her crying out. She swallowed bitterly. Phobos suddenly stopped, eyes narrowed. He leant back.

"Hair," He told her strangley. When she turned to face him, she saw several newly blossomed jasmine scented white flowers growing between his whisperers. She moved shakily, limbs numb. She was cold. She waded towards him, her blonde hair soaked and body glimmering with droplets of water.

She stepped from the water, and knelt behind him, cautiously rubbing in oils and lotions into his hair. He seemed tense suddenly, but what did a man like him have to fear? If he wanted, he could take their lives easily.

Hay Lin sighed softly, spinning around to see her back in the mirror, trying to best see the new garment she was supposed to wear. It was similar to her old one in most respects, save for the cleavage. Instead of simply letting them hang perkily on their own, the fabric squeezed them together, pushing them up. It gave her impressive cleavage, but it also felt very strange. Dirty, almost. Whore-ish.

The clothes were tight, but luckily with the way they were, Sakura was easily abled to salve her wounds. Apparantly they were healing well. Hay Lin glanced up at Sakura. Sakura looked at her, eyes cold, emotionless.

"Does it fit?" Sakura asked, eyes darting over Hay Lin quickly.

"Yes." She replied quietly, her voice soft.

"Good," Sakura said, giving her a nod. Hay Lin gave a soft noise, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. To her surprise, a fresh breeze suddenly encircled from nowhere. Oh that felt so good...she thought, stretching her body so that the breeze caught every inch of her.

Sakura froze, eyes narrowing. "There was no breeze in here. And there's nowhere that it could have come from..."

"You think it was...me?" Hay Lin said, clearly startled.

"Irma did something to the water...and the whisperers told me Cornelia did something with the Earth- and now you, with the air...that leaves Will and Taranee."

"They've all been rooted to elements." Hay Lin realised. "But that only leaves fire...and what would the fifth be?"

"I advised Irma to go to the library- perhaps you could go there too, help find something." Sakura said, looking thoughtful.

"You could always ask Phobos some questions?" Hay Lin said hesitantly.

Sakura's black eyes instantly shot to hers, obviously surprised. "And why would Phobos answer any questions of mine? Specifically ones that I should know nothing about." She appeared to hesitate, "I can...word it in a way he won't realise, but if he does catch on, then you can say goodbye to me, and hello to a new nurse that won't be as considerate to you as I was."

Hay Lin nodded, biting her lip. "I'd best be going." She mumbled, walking from the door.

Taranee was still trembling from the shock of Phobos's hit. Her brown eyes were wide and she was shivering despite the heat in the kitchen. She bit her lip slowly, nibbling till she actually nibbled too hard and found she had bitten right through her bottom lip. She felt blood spill down her chin and wiped it with her hand. It came away smeared crimson. Sighing, she sat up from where she was cleaning the kitchens floors. She was not required to do so, but it made Taranee feel better when she was too busy to really think.

She moaned softly when the pain hit home, a nasty horrible stinging and throbbing. She pressed her hand against it, suppressing another moan of pain. _I need to go to Sakura._

Sighing softly, she told the maid working in the kitchen she would be at the nurses, sorting her lip out. The maid nodded, looking nervous. Taranee smiled shyly, and began to make her way to Sakura's quarters.

"He's been injured too badly, Cedric." Taranee froze, Phobos's voice echoeing through the hallway. "The both of them. They can't talk with swelling like that, and they appear to have bitten almost directly through their tongues in effort not to scream." A heavy, annoyed sigh. "Take them to Sakura. Tell her only to do the minimum she can- they need only to talk."

Cedric, too, sighed. "I did tell them not to damage them too severly, my Lord, but they appear to have taken no notice."

"Punish them when you have delivered the rebels to Sakura." Came Phobos's drawling, lazy reply.

"Of course my Lord."

Taranee pressed her hand against her mouth, wincing at the sticky blood she found on them.

She hastened her pace to Sakura's quarters, and was there after what felt like a matter of moments. She rapped on the door gently and waited for it to be answered. Only a few seconds after the door was opened, revealing Sakura.

"Oh goodness." Sakura said, eyeing her wound. "Get in here."

Taranee needed no persuasion, and followed the nurse in. She sat down at Sakura's gesture, trying to fight the nervous habit of biting her lip. Sakura daubed at her wound with a wet cloth, rectifiying her wound somewhat. She put some balm on it, and Taranee flinched slightly at the greasy, oily feel of the balm.

"Give it a few seconds. The nutrients inside of the balm will heal you quickly," Sakura instructed. "After, we will see if you still need stitches."

A sudden knocking at the door startled them both.

Sakura," Cedric's voice cut through.

"Enter." Sakura replied, demure as ever. The two of them observed as Cedric opened the door, accompained by several guards and two half unconcious bloodied men.

"Oh. Those two again," Sakura said, sipping from a goblet. "Put them over there. The usual, I take it? Minimal?"

"Only heal what they need to talk." Cedric said, flashing her a sadistic smirk.

"The usual," Sakura sighed, confirming.

"Indeed." Cedric said, glancing at the unconcious forms. "Put them over there on the gurney and surgical table." The guards complied, grabbing the men and dumping them seperatley on each surface.

"What a mess," She commented, approaching them.

"I still find it unusual that you choose to keep your" Cedric air quipped with his fingers, "'hospital' in your chambers."

"It is an enviroment that I am at ease with and know well, and I am close to my patient all the time." Sakura told him, black eyes glittering. "Oh, and please tell Phobos that this will take around two days for me to sort them out. Mouths, tongues, throat ligaments and all."

"He won't be pleased."

"I didn't think he would be" Sakura said, raising a black brow. "Now leave me and my patients be. I have work to do."

Cedric bowed mockingly, "As you wish." He said wryly, gesturing for the guards to wait outside the doors. "They will be outside in case they wake and try anything stupid." With that Cedric left.

Sakura sighed softly, "Help me with this Taranee. Start to clean the wounds on the surface."

Taranee picked up the bowl of water and the rag and carefully made her way to the half unconcious bald humanoid blue creature. She bent down, wetting the cloth, and began to daub gently at him, hating the way the blood stuck to the fabric. It wasn't coming off. She rubbed harder and found the blood was easier removed. She proceeded to wipe down the blue humanoid while Sakura washed off the other one, hands steady, exression almost...patient?

Finally the blood was washed away, and Sakura (Already stitching up the human boy's mouth calmly) glanced over to her. "I want you to stitch the long cuts in his mouth together. Thread, needle and sutures are over there."

Taranee swallowed and followed her orders, stomach lurching when she opened the man's mouth. His breath was foul and she choked slightly on the stench. She threaded the needle and began to stitch carefully, the black thread seeming very grotesque inside his mouth.

"I think that when we finish this, we'll simply put some balm over the worser wounds. That should be all they need to heal quicker. It's rather unfortunate that the insides of their mouths and tongues were damaged, and the cheeks slashed at, because otherwise the balm would have suffised." Sakura said casually, cutting off the end off a suture.

To Sakura's surprise, the human boy suddenly sucked in a large breath, his dark brown eyes fluttering open. He opened his mouth trying to talk, and Sakura gently placed her hand over his mouth.

"Hush, boy. Your wounds have been stitched, but will need to heal before you can speak. You're friend is over there, also being tended to."

The boy struggled to stand, and Sakura sighed, grasping his shoulder with her hand and shoving him back to the bed. "Stay. You're body is weak, injured. I was about to start putting some healing balm over the wounds when you awoke. It will sting, so stay down. You can chatter inconsistantly later."

Taranee swallowed, and returned to stitching. She had done alot of sewing as she was growing up, so she was very quick, and there was little more to do to the interior. The exterior hadn't been damaged too grieviously, and she set about stitching the shallow wounds close.

Sakura was persuading the man to part with his long coat so she could balm his wounds,and the boy seemed reluctant. Finally, he stood, shrugged his coat of (Flinching in pain as he did so) and spread it over the bed, sitting on the coat as though he was afraid that Sakura might steal it away.

Sakura moved the thin clothes aside, hands gently over his skin, and began to spread thick balm over the wounds. Taranee, finally finished with stitching the humanoid's wounds together, looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura nodded towards a small black marble bowl that was filled with white thick cream and Taranee took it, carefully and very nervously taking apart the torso clothing. She, too, began to spread the bream over his skin.

It was only after Taranee finished that the humanoid began to wake. He looked up at her with dazed eyes, and Taranee gave him a shy smile. Sakura strode over, leaning over him. She gave the same information she had given to Caleb to the humanoid. She gave him a once over with her eyes, and stared at Taranee for a minute.

"Good job." She said, her lips quirking.

"Thanks," Taranee murmured, looking at her feet.

"When you are healed enough, the both of you are going to tell me in why, once again, you have been returned to me." Sakura said, looking at both boys. "And then...it's highly unlikely you know about this, but we- Taranee and I- have some questions to ask you."

The boys nodded.

Cornelia shivered slightly, body becoming cold in the water. Phobos's hair was now completely cleaned, and now it was time for her to dry him off. He stood up, stepping onto the dry ground that lead back into the castle, and waited for Cornelia to begin to dry him off.

She'd brought in the towels on the way to here, and now she picked up the fluffy material and began to dry him off, her hands rubbing the towel against him. Her body seemed so close to his suddenly and she swallowed as she leant down to reach his lower abdomen. _Nearly finished_, she whispered in her mind.

Her skin had become slightly wrinkled from too long in the water, she noted as her hands began to rub lower. She shuddered as she went past his length, squeezing her eyes shut. She kept them closed as long as she could, and as often as she could as he was dried off. Finally, she dressed him in his robes. The only thing she would have to do now is brush his hair.

She waited, body humming with nerves, for Phobos to sit down. When he did so, she picked up the brush and began to smooth it through his hair, breaking through the knotts with angles that suggested she was practised with brushing hair. As she brushed, she began to think of the flowers she had seen earlier.

She stared at the ground, suddenly urging such a flower to grow, her eyes widening when the earth yielded and a pretty flower bloomed before her eyes. It gave off a subtle scent, one that Phobos couldn't smell unless he was really looking for scents.

Hay Lin and Irma browsed through the books in the library quietly, jumping at every small scuffling noise they heard. So far they had come up with only one book, _'The History of Metamoor', _which Hay Lin had pointed out may be helpful to them. As of yet, the book lay quietly behind a chair, seemingly innocent enough. The girls planned to steal away the book (In the hopes its abscence would not be missed) and read it later, hoping to find some clues.

The hour was quickly growing late, and the girls tired. Hay Lin punctuated this by yawning and stretching, her eyes half-closed.

"Can we stop for now?" She managed to mumble between yawns.

"Yeah," Irma said wearily, rubbing her eye. She grabbed the book and staggered to her feet. The girls bade each other Goodnight and then went their seperate ways, Irma taking the book with her as Hay Lin's chambers were closer to Phobos's.

Taranee walked quietly to Phobos's chambers. Once a month, Phobos had a manicure, and Taranee was the one to do it. She enjoyed it and took her time to get it perfect. Phobos himself enjoyed his nails being done, not just because it was a soothing sensation for him, but also because he also like Will to feed him food whilst Taranee did his nails.

Once there, she was surprised to find it empty, so she began to set up. A few minutes later Will showed up, a bowl of cherries and raspberries and other sweet fruits held in hand. She sighed, leaning against the Throne. She raised a brow to Taranee, who gave her a shy smile in return. Her brown eyes shone softly in the light.

Whilst Taranee did Phobos's finger nails, she would be kneeling over his toenails and neatly filing those down, curving the nails into an arch. Sometimes, she would even have to rub various creams into his feet, and look at his smirk, and his deliberate appreciative noises. When Will had finished the feet, then Taranee would start on his hands. Whilst the other person massaged cream into foot/hands and manicured his nails, the other would be standing beside him, feeding him the cherries and such.

Will clicked her tongue, tapping her feet impatiently. She might have little else to do, but this wasn't how she enjoyed spending her time.

Suddenly the door opened, making the girls startle, and Phobos strode in, bringing a scent of cleanliness and freshness with him. Will couldn't help to give an inhale of the scent- it was simply intoxicating. She sometimes longed to be able to slip into one of those piping hot baths with all that fruity scented bath salts and soaps and just really relax. While she was aloud to bathe, it was often in freezing cold water that left her shivering with cold and her lips a interesting shade of blue.

She shook her head, walking over to the dresser where she had earlier lain a bowl of water, the foot cream and over instruments that she would be using on Phobos's feet. _Joy._ Sighing quietly, she picked up the bowl and water and sat at the base of the chair, watching has Phobos slipped his outer robe off and settled in the chair. He leered at Will, a smirk on his face and green eyes glinting.

_Sick pig, _Will thought, biting on her lushly plump lower lip. He presented his boot-clad feet to her, and watched as she bit her lip harder and began to untue them. Once down, she tugged them off and shoved them aside, giving Phobos a sarcastic smirk. She blew her fringe back, prepared herself mentally and unlidded the cream.

Taranee picked up the bowl of sweet fruits that Will had left on the dressing table and made her way over to Phobos. He gave her a frighteningly dark smirk and she had to hold back a swallow. He reclined, opened his mouth expectantly. Gently, Taranee placed a cherry on the tip of his tongue. He bit down, flicking his tongue over the cherrie as though to absorb its flavours.

He opened his mouth, awaiting the sweet taste of some sweet fruit to hit his tongue, and stopping to observe Will for a moment. Her head bowed over his feet, she looked as though she had been shamed somehow; Taranee couldn't blame her for her look of submission, she herself often wore such a look, so that she was less likely to get into trouble.

But the problem was that she often broke the submissive look for one of more biting callibre, more biting. Something dark and somehow promising. Of what, Taranee didn't know, but she doubted Will did either. But right now, Will was focused, rubbing in the cream in soothing circles.

Her hands were delicate, small and fragile in an almost complement to Phobos's long elegant ones. Both were very pale, creamy toned. Both were beautiful, if you were the type to think that sort of way.

Phobos turned back to Taranee, eyes a relaxed green. She plucked a strawberry from the bowl and he slid his tongue from his mouth, not wanting her to put it in his mouth, but instead directly on her tongue. Cautiously, she placed the strawberry on his tongue and watched as it disappeared quickly.

Will shook her hair back irritably, and Taranee stopped, staring. Had she just seen a crackle of something bright, something blue? Like some kind of raw, energy she could actually see. Phobos hadn't noticed, and hastily, she shook herself.

"Is there something distracting about Will, Taranee?" Phobos asked calmly. Taranee shook her head. "Than don't stray your attention to her."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master." She said, instantly submissive. Her skin, a gorgeous caucasion tone that she had no idea where she had gotten, seemed to be glowing from the inside, a brilliant shade of orange that seemed to crackle from within. Like a merrily burning fire.

Will glanced up, and her eyes were momentarily transfixed before she shook her head and took up a nail filing tool and began to gently slide it, slightly sloped, over his nails. She watched carefully, carefuly not file away too much. When she was finished with one foot, she moved to the other, taking her time.

Phobos sighed, and looked at Taranee who was once again staring at Will.

"Taranee," He said. She looked back at him with a worried apologetic look. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her in. "Go get me some wine, and then go fetch me Sakura; I wish to know how the rebels mouths are."

"I was there earlier," Taranee ventured, "They couldn't talk at all. Sakura said she couldn't put the balm on all of their wounds so it would take longer."

"All of them?" Phobos questioned, forcing her to lean into him so they were face to face.

"I meant all the wounds in the interior of their mouthes." Taranee said quietly. He chuckled, smoothing her braid back behind her right ear. His hands skimmed lightly over her stomach and she flinched slightly when he brushed against her abdomen.

"Don't you like my touch, Taranee?" Phobos asked, his hands roaming across the bare skin of her stomach and back. "Mmmm?"

Taranee swallowed. "I should go get your wine." She said softly.

"And go get Sakura." Phobos said, almost in a prompting way.

"Yes, Master." Taranee said, slipping from his arms. Will looked up from where she had only just finished his feet and stood quietly up.

"Will." Phobos said, nodding to the bowl. She nodded and plucked a ripe raspberry from the bowl. She gently leant in to press it to him, and he stuck his tongue out. She leant in to place it on his tongue, and when she did so, he bit her finger lightly, sucking on the sugery tip before he released her to eat the raspberry. Will swallowed, and said nothing of it.

Her breath became shaky when he himself took the bowl, and smirking gestured for her to open her mouth. She swallowed and he pressed his spare hand over her shoulder, pushing her down into a kneel. He placed a cherry on the very tip of his tongue and then leant down, pulling Will slightly up and plunging his tongue into her parted lips.

She hated the taste of his salty saliva, and began to velhemiantly hate the taste of cherries. He pulled himself away and placed one on her tongue, opening his mouth, obviously expecting the same treatment. Her breathing increased and her heart rate soared as she leant into him, forcing her body to oblige him.

His lips melted against hers, and Will nearly screamed aloud as she forced her tongue to slip into his mouth, dropping the cherry before returning it. She gently pulled away, shaking. Phobos's hand, smoothly trailing over her collar bone suddenly shot back, his expression alarmed. Her own expression mimicked his.

"What's wrong, Master?" She asked, in mock concern.

He smiled at her and laughed, but the sound was almost bitter. "Nothing." He said, "Nothing."

He rested her head against his knees, and as though she were a pet, began to stroke her hair. When she had calmed sufficently, he pulled her up onto his lap and resumed kissing her, even when tears slid down her cheeks. His hands grouped around her waist, and firmly, they began to trail downwards.

"No, please don't do that!" Will whimpered, her cheeks flushing with humiliation, shame, as they slid lower, his hands suddenly sliding under her loincloth.

"No!" She cried out. He smirked, and she felt the soft tickle of material as his sleeves brushed over her thighs. When he flinched again, this time he laughed, and Will's heart hammered against her chest violently.

His hands paused, and he smiled over her heaving shoulders.

"Ah, Sakura."

**Wow. That took some time to write, huh? I hope you liked it (In a weird, I-Like-Freaky-Stories kind of way.) Well, looks like Sakura may have saved the day (Well, Will's cherry at the least) . Something might change in a few days or something (Curtesy of T-rex989) but mainly should remain the same. (Unless T-rex hates it.)**

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone that reviewed, and of course, T-Rex989. I hope you liked it. **


	4. Cornelia

**Chapter 4. Here we are. Well, I see you all enjoyed the last few chapters, and I've had lots of lovely reviews, so for those, I thank you. I hope that you all actually understand what's going on, and if you don't feel free to PM me. This week (Till T-Rex gives me something) it's all from me. Like it or lump, it my friends. The plot is thickening in this chapter (I hope) and we become more intimate with our rebel friends. There might not be as many lemony stuff in this chapter though (Or is it lime, in this case?). Sorry for OOC-ness!**

Sakura stood in the doorway, her black eyes glittering. She tucked her hair behind her ear and then strode into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Sakura questioned, a hand on her hip. Her kimono trailed over her feet, and for a moment,  
Will wondered whether the soft material tickled her feet. She slid quickly from Phobos's lap and darted to the door, her red hair flashing like a pulsing red light in the darkness.

"Not at all," Phobos said smoothly, standing and striding to where she stood. He gave her a look, considering look, eyes darting over her body, to fixating to her black eyes.

"How are the rebels?" He asked.

Sakura laughed, "Now there are words that shouldn't befall your lips, my Prince!" She stopped laughing and flashed him a brilliantly white smile, "Their wounds are healing slowly, the interior mending a little more so than the exterior of the mouth. By tomorrow, they will be ready to talk."

"Good," Phobos drawled. "Now, Sakura, kindly tell me why you waited so long to tell me of this."

"The healing process, whilst seeming somewhat tedious, can have side affects. Every healing does. For example a sick person might vomit, expelling some of the things that the stomach cannot contain from its body. I was simply ensuring that they were not sickening, and that if they were sickening, I could give them something for it." Sakura replied smoothly, smoothing out a crease in the skirt of her kimono.

Phobos nodded absently, his eyes cool.

Sakura gave him a quick bow, her bangs falling over her face, and retreated cautiously towards the door. She glided through the castle like a ghostly figure, stalking over to where her chambers were settled in the upper quarters of Phobos's castle. Once there, she opened the door, striding in without so much as a glance towards the Lurden guards.

She approached the rebels, bending over and pressing against their noses so that their mouths fell open. She examined briskly before releasing them.

"You can talk," She said coolly. "I know you can. I have saved you from Phobos until tomorrow because I have some questions that I need anwered. Before you retort to hotly, Caleb, the questions are not about the rebels nor their location."

The two them looked at her curiously, Caleb's eyes meeting hers. "What do you have to gain from a few questions?" He asked, his voice hoarse from the injuries he had sustained.

"That's none of your concern," Sakura said crisply, her hand reaching into a bowl and retrieving a green coloured stone. "This stone is a mood stone. It will tell me if you are lying to me by turning a violet blue colour. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Caleb retorted, equally as crisply as Sakura had spoke.

"Good. Now, I need to know about the executions of the five women and five men that occured around sixteen, to seventeen years ago." Sakura began, " I am aware that there were many executions, but I myself find interest in the couples that were executed publically, the ones that were publically degraded as well as executed."

Caleb's eyes narrowed and he looked suspicious. "You mean the Guardians?"

"Guardians?" Sakura questioned, a single brow raised. Her hands folded neatly on her lap, like a pretty china doll, and she stared into him, intruiged.

"Yes. They were supposed to stop the veil from weakening and closing the portals."

"The veil?"

"A kind of magical forcefield that prevented Phobos's darkness from spreading to the universe." Caleb said, throwing the comment away idly. "My father told me all about it, what with being the rebel leader back then."

"Oh, of _course_." Sakura murmured. She crossed her legs neatly, kimono flowing over and around her legs. Pale flashes of skin greeted anyone that glanced down her legs, smooth and white as snow. "Now- the Guardians?"

Will took in deep shuddering breaths, knowing that Hay Lin had suffered a worser fate and yet unable to feel anything but pity and self loathing for herself. Her arms, wrapped around her knees in the crouching position she had assumed, tightened as she bagan to rock herself back and forth. She wasn't crying, not quite- or at least not yet- out of the state of shock she was in, but was deeply shaken all the same.

She had nails marks, she had found, patterned around her thighs from where Phobos's nails had bitten into her skin. Her skin was bruised, her entire body trembling. And all she could think was- _why her? Of all these people, why had she been the one that had been brought into a life of suffering, when there were those that had not suffered a day in their life?_

The thoughts, involuntary as they were, sent chills up her spine. _It wasn't just her_, she tried to remind herself,_ it was the others too._

But much as she wanted to think about them, that she wasn't the only one, all she could bring were grudging thoughts, of pain and despair. She swallowed sharply, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in her throat. Will stumbled upright, wanting to get to her chambers as soon as possible. Where she could bathe, even if the water was freezing, and clean off her skin, which felt filthy, disgusting, not right on her body, much less her mind.

She swallowed again, and it was the the dam inside her broke, and tears fell down her cheeks. She fell back against the wall, sobbing didn't want to be alone now, feeling as broken and vunerable as she did. She drew a shaky hand across her eyes, rubbing her tears away. Her cheeks were flushed, tears still dripping mournfully down. Under a little more control, Will shifted herself, struggling upright again. When she had completed said transaction from floor to feet, she began to make her way to Hay Lin's chambers- Hay Lin, who understood what had just happened.

She walked towards Hay Lin's chambers, shivering and sobbing quietly all the while. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she passed by Phobos's chambers. He would be there, of course. She crept quietly to Hay Lin's cnambers and knocked quietly.

"Come in," She heard Hay Lin say quietly. When Will opened the door she found Hay Lin sitting on her bed, her skin ashen and looking exhausted. She looked up, seeing Will, and attempted to smile. Will allowed a faint smile to ghost over her lips, and then walked over to her, sitting on the bed besides Hay Lin. Hay Lin's smile, and Will's both, faded to nothing,

"What's wrong?" Hay Lin asked her.

"Phobos tried to...touch me." Will said faintly. "I know it wasn't as bad as what he did to you, but...when he put his hands under my skirt and...it was just a..."

Hay Lin swallowed, sniffling. "I know," She said, wiping tears away.

"I just feel...really...filthy." Will said, biting her lip hard.

"Disgusting," Hay Lin said, "Like you've been violated on so many levels?"

"Yes," Will whispered. She huddled to Hay Lin, and clung to her like two survivors of a shipwreck.

Cornelia leant against the wall, her blue eyes sharp and focused, her hand pointing directly to the corner of the room. As she focused, her breathing rough and jagged, she began to glow a soft earthly green. Slowly, a stalk begin to pierce the dirt, bursting up and blooming. It's petals, soft and creamy and a soft pink hued colour, unfurled prettily, leaves sprouting from the stalk, and thorns piercing the stems flesh.

She smiled, amazed. Her blonde hair blew around her shoulders gently, whipped into phrenetics by an unyielding air that Cornelia couldn't feel.

Irma gave off a massive yawn, stretching out her right arm (Her other firmly held onto the book.) and falling into her bed. Her hair, slightly curly, spread out over the pillows in its golden brown colour, twisted over her shoulders. She flicked it back, and then sat up, opening the book. She flicked through it, clicking her tongue impatiently.

_Gods, history is so boring!_ Irma thought, clearly irked and annoyed. She blew out a fustrated sigh, still flicking pages. And then she froze, pulled back a page. _Why was there a picture of a woman that looked like an older version of her in here?_ She leant in, reading the tiny text eagerly.

_Anna Lair, the last Guardian to be executed, was the Guardain of Water. She was originally from the planet Earth, but moved to Meridian under the rule of Queen Wiera. When Prince Phobos had her executed, he ordered that the majority of all her information be destroyed. _

Anna Lair was executed. And she looked exactly like Irma, but older..._she could be my mother,_ Irma realised, her eyes widening. Her hands stroked the withered paper gently, and she gave out a rush of breath. As she flicked through the pages, she quickly noticed other women, some standing beside men, that looked like the other girls. There was even an image of a small pretty girl standing besides what looked like her mother, that looked suspiciously like Cornelia.

Irma quirked a brow, and closed the book. She would share her findings with her friends tomorrow.

Cornelia wordlessly made her way to Phobos's chambers, Cedric strolling alongside her. He had called her not long ago. He wanted her to dance for him, and Cornelia had to oblige to his will. She had no choice in it. She was terrified, her limbs trembling her eyes threatening to spill out tears. But she didn't act on the emotions that were currantly toying with her, like a cat that bats a mouse on its back with a lazy paw. She simply breathed, for that was a method that nobody seemed to notice. Just a deep inhale, a long exhale. She could pretend that it took away all her pain with those breaths, that they ghosted into the mist her breath made on a cold day, but she knew that was stupid. She'd stop trying to act like this wouldn't last forever a long time ago.

She continued to breathe. That was the important thing. Breathe, keep breathing, and breathe some more. Count the breaths you took in, dispelled, distract yourself, and survive. If Cedric noticed anything, then it would seem that he did not deign to comment on it. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, and anxiously, she began to bite at her lower lip. She smoothed over her golden tresses, a crease in her skirt.

She looked up when they both drew to a stop outside of Phobos's chambers.

"In you go," said Cedric, already turning to leave. For a childish moment, Cornelia wished that he wouldn't leave her, would stay with her. Would save her. But she knew that would never happen. Not even in her dreams would anyone bother to save her. She closed her eyes, for a moment, wishing herself away.

_Breathe. That's the key._ Cornelia forced her eyes open and inhaled, exhaled. Opened the door. Entered.

She bowed to her Master, muttering an obediant,"Master."

Phobos simply sat on a plush armchair, looking bored. In his lap was a rose, soiled by some dark viscous liquid that stained its would-be perfect petals and made them wither. It's petals were torn to shreds and even now as she looked at Phobos he was ripping another petal to pieces.

"Cornelia." he greeted. He stood up, rose petals falling to the ground, torn, tattered and broken. It felt almost significant to her. Her eyes followed the last petal to fall as it drifted, and fell. "You may begin to dance anytime. But I would have you disrobe as you do so."

Disrobe? He wanted her to . . . _strip_ for him. Her eyes must have shown disbelief, because Phobos gave her a look, just daring her to challenge him. She swallowed._ What could she do?_ What use was this..._power_ of hers if she couldn't even use it to protect herself?

Taking in a shaking breath _(Breathe, yes, breathe, remember, breathe!_ Cornelia thought, her mind panicking and screaming at the same time.) Cornelia slowly raised her arms, exceedingly reluctant to dance like this. She hesitantly began to move, slowly, teasingly. She was not used to this type of dancing, having never expected to use it. She tilted her head back, swaying her hips to an imagined song. Then hesitantly, slid her hands down her body, undoing the sides of the skirt so that it slid down her legs, pooling at her feet. She had to (Admittedly) bite back a sob as she twirled, hands now trembling as they went up, unclasping the back of her tight brassier.

She couldn't let go though, even when it started to fall. She held it over her breasts. She looked at Phobos, her eyes wide. She knew that he would punish her, but she just couldn't do this.

"I can't...I just _can't_.." She choked out, stumbling back.

Phobos's eyes narrowed. "Who is the Master here and who is the servant, Cornelia?"

"I know that you are the Master, but I just can't...I can't do this." Cornelia said, her hands tightening on her brassier. She backed away as he stood up, starting to stride towards her, his eyes still narrowed. As though to cue her fear, suddenly she began to glow a soft green colour.

Phobos snarled, striking out with his hand. It smacked against her cheek violently, making her cheek flush violent red.

Cornelia swallowed, whimpering. She looked at him, her eyes wide and upset. "Why would you even want to do something like this to someone?" She whispered, holding back sobs desperatly.

"Shut up!" Phobos snarled, his hands striking against Cornelia's stomach. She gaped, doubling over. Her breach came in sharp, shallow pants, and she felt a resounding pain screaming through her ribs. Twin tears streamed from her eyes, her blonde hair falling over her face.

She wrapped an arm around said rib, already knowing it was broken. Phobos's hand flashed towards her, gripping around her neck until she choked, writhing, and tried to pry his fingers from her neck. Her vision blurred and she wheezed. He released her throat and she stumbled back, falling to the ground. She scrambled back, blonde hair snagging under her limbs.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" Cornelia begged/whimpered. There was a soft knock at the door, and it creaked open under the persons fist, revealing Hay Lin. She looked pale and as though she had been crying.

"Is everything alright, Master?" She asked softly, her thin nightgown drifting softly in a breeze that was suddenly drifting through the room. Phobos glared at her, his eyes narrowed with fury.

"Hay Lin," He said, laughing coldly, "Does everything look alright?"

"No Master. I'm sorry," Hay Lin murmured swallowing.

"This stupid_ cunt_ won't do what I have ordered to her." Phobos spat, kicking at Cornelia's rib. She gasped, her body curling in on itself. He turned to Hay Lin again, green eyes glittering with malice.

"Would you?" He asked her, smirking. His eyes dropped over her body, and she struggled not to instinctivly cover herself and run. "Would you dance for me, Hay Lin? Strip of your clothes sensually? Cornelia started, but she wouldn't finish. Tell you what, my sweet Hay Lin- if you can dance for me, then I won't kill her."

Hay Lin took in a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. Cornelia lay on the floor, crying silently to herself.

_No one deserved to die, not really_, Hay Lin thought_, but to die because of dancing?_

"Hay Lin," Phobos drawled, "I'm waiting for an answer."

She flinched, feeling as though the air she had just breathed in had been thumped right out of her.

"Yes," She whispered softly.

Phobos approached her, sliping his hands over her shoulders and sliding them over to under the fabric of her top. She sucked in a sharp, panicked swallow of air, already close to panic.

"Shhhh," He whispered softly, his lips titled into a cruel smile as his hands kneaded at her breasts, stroking over her nipples. Whilst her skin, taunt against bone, was bony, it was also very soft, specifically around her breasts. Phobos released them, pulling his hands back.

He sat on his armchair as though it were a throne and gestured for her dance, at the same time saying, "Dance."

Hay Lin stood still for a moment, coaxing her mind into complying. If Cornelia's way of survival was to breathe, then Hay Lin's was to crawl into her mind and become someone else. Someone that didn't care, and was willing to do anything to survive. It wasn't an alter ego. It was just Hay Lin pretending she was someone else. But it helped her deal.

The first spiral was sudden, and took everyone (Including Hay Lin) by surprise. She danced wildly, her movements erratic, fierce. Her hands tore at her clothes, her eyes narrowed in pride and anger. This person was someone nobody could bring down, not even Lithium.

She struck bold moves and poses, her clothes dropping, silver coins jiggling and clanking at her hips. Her top was soon gone, leaving her breasts bare and pale in the room. The next to go was her skirt, falling softly down her legs.

Her heart beat frantically in her chest, but she paid no mind, simply dancing. Had she been able, this new person, the made up person that Hay Lin (At least for a while) could pretend to be, would have torn out her heart, still beating, and presented it to him, as though to show she was still alive inside, no matter how he tried to break her.

Gradually she stood to a stop, wearing nothing but her was breathing hard, eyes flashing and body covered in a sheen of sweat.

She bent over, picking up her clothes and dressing smoothly. Phobos, his eyes still fixed firmly on her body, blinked, stretched.

"Now there's a side of you I haven't seen before," He said, casting aside the comment idly. Hay Lin swallowed, the fierce light in her eyes gone now. She dressed quickly, hands fumbling.

"Shouldn't..." Hay Lin paused, trying to breathe, "Cornelia go to...Sakura?"

Phobos glanced at Cornelia, snorting. "Take her," He said, as though she were a toy he had grown bored with.

Hay Lin bent over, still breathing hard. Phobos was treated to a nice glance of her ass through the flimsy material, and he smirked.

She helped Cornelia up. "Broken rib," Hay Lin said softly, shifting over so that Cornelia's broken ribs wouldn't hurt more. "Come on."

Sakura shifted in her seat, trying not to appear too eager. _Such information!_ She thought, her black eyes shining.

"-And the Guardians had children before they were executed, so that Phobos could control them and take their powers before he executed them." Caleb finished. His voice was rusty by now, so Sakura stood up, bowing her head respectfully. "Thank you." She said. Smiling she almost danced to her kitchen, spooning a dark brown sticky looking brew into two bowls.

"Here," She said, handing them a bowl apiece. "It might not look much, but it flushes out the systems, clearing any infections and also is very good at healing wounds under the skin."

Caleb gave her an uncertain nod, his eyes fixed on it.

"You think it could be poisoned?" Sakura asked, raising a slim brow. She leant forwards, taking his spoon and sipping from the spoon. Caleb was not convinced and she rolled her eyes. But he did have reason not to trust her; she did, after all, work for gave a shrug. "Suit yourself." She wouldn't force them to eat it if they didn't want to.

"_Sakura!,"_ All three of them jerked upright. _"Sakura, it's me Hay Lin! Phobos broke Cornelia's ribs, and well..."_

Sakura could practically see the shrug forming on the girls shoulders.

"Come in," She called down.

A few minutes later, Cornelia, leaning against Hay Lin, face a pale shade of grey. She was clutching at her right side as though in pain.

Sakura approached them quickly, her hands skimming over Cornelia's side.

"Indeed." She murmured, standing upright from where she had been crouched at Cornelia's side. She tucked her hair behind her ear and then wandered away from them, murmuring to herself. When she came back, she held a green bowl, with a blue paste like substance in it.

"It helps the bone heal, but you'll need to drink some of my herb brew to help it set. First though..." She trailed off, approaching Cornelia. She set the bowl down, placing her hands over the wound. Cornelia let out a shocked cry of pain as her hands suddenly smacked hard into the ribs, using her magic to help crack them into place before she set about trying to set the bone together.

"You really must stop getting injured girls," Sakura said. "That's Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and now you. That only leaves Will. " She gave a sigh, but also a reluctant smile. She smeared the thick paste onto her side, giving her a look when she shifted away from her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Cornelia trailed off, shrugging and them gasping with the pain.

"Please refrain from that for a while", Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Gods alive."

Hay Lin caught sight of the rebels and flushed, giving an embarassed smile.

"Hi." She said, still blushing, "I'm Hay Lin."

"The Air Guardian," Sakura told Caleb as she passed them, gesturing loosely to Hay Lin. Caleb gaped at her, and then, to Hay Lin's surprise, bowed down. "And the Earth Guardian."

She paused. "And you met Taranee earlier. I believe she is the Fire Guardian."

That throw away comment alone was enough to make Calebs mouth drop open again. Sakura and Hay Lin both chuckled at that expression. Cornelia merely groaned, leaning against the wall. "Owww." She moaned.

"Oh for pity's sake." Sakura growled, shoving a cloudy liquid in a goblet into Cornelia's hands. Cornelia sipped at it, and Sakura, having lost patience, shoved the end of the goblet up so that the liquid splashed down her face.

Hay Lin snickered softly, pressing her hand over her mouth. When Cornelia gave her a Lady Muck look of superior-ness, Hay Lin snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So sorry, Lady Muck." She said sarcastically, "I'm so sorry I stripped off my clothes and danced butt naked for you, so that you would live."

Cornelia blushed, looking away.

Sakura knew better to raise an enquiring question, and apparantly so did the rebels as they were very quiet.

"Well, I'm off back to bed. It's nearly Midnight, and I'm quite tired. Also, Will is waiting in my chambers. Phobos-"

"I know." Sakura said, smoothly cutting off what Hay Lin was going to say. "I intervened."

Hay Lin smiled sadly, her eyes glazed. Sakura had to look away- that pain was something vunerable, something terrible, and it was something Sakura did not care to see. Not her business. Neither were the girls, but they were fast becoming so.

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin." She said finally.

"It's alright." It wasn't. It was a lie, and Cornelia, Sakura and Hay Lin all knew it.

"Not it's not." Sakura said quietly. "If you need anything to stop any...unpleasant dreams, I have something."

Hay Lin stopped, turning around. Tears shone in her eyes and she gave a soft sniffle. "Please, can I..."

"Of course." Sakura said quietly. "I'll give you some extra for Will, too."

"Thank you." Hay Lin said, meaning it. Sakura went through to her larder, taking down a black pot with several red painted symbols etched on it.

"There are several pills in here. Some of them will give you no dreams, and some will give you good. It's your choice as to which one you choose." Sakura said.

She knew why the person might not want the sweet dreams pill- it brings false hope that could easily break someone when they woke up back into this world, discovering the world was in as bad shape (Perhaps worse) as when they had left it.

Sakura knew it first hand.

She handed over the pot. "The purple pills are for no dreams, the orange for sweet dreams." She continued, "Take one before you go to bed, and not before. They knock you out cold. When you wake up, come here for some clean water."

Hay Lin nodded, giving Sakura an unexpected hug. Sakura stood still, unsure of how to proceed. When Hay Lin released her, she gave an odd smile, and watched as she left the room, feeling more numb than she had for a while.

"Cornelia." Sakura said, handing her a pill. It was a purple, No Dreams, the one Sakura herself would have chosen. The one she usually did choose. "Go to your chambers, take this, and sleep."

Cornelia nodded, rubbing her ribs. She took the pill and walked through the door, stooping slightly.

She turned back to the rebels. "I'm leaving in a few moments." She said softly. "You can either stay here for a few hours of rest, or you can you use the passling **(****Y'know, like Blunk and Jeek?) **spit to scale the battlements and get down. Third draw down in the kitchen. Mind you are not seen." With that, Sakura turned on her heel and left the room.

Hay Lin sat on the bed besides Will, a goblet of water clasped between her hands. The pot of pills were between them, the elephant in the room.

Will finally too the goblet from Hay Lin, closed her eyes and put her hand in the open pot, plucking up a pill. She cracked open her eyes. "Well...I guess it's sweet dreams for me." Will murmured, poping the pill in her mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water and promptly collasping back on Hay Lin's bed.

Hay Lin took in a deep breath, her hand falling into the pot. Closing her eyes, she took a pill and opened her eyes. Sweet Dreams. She sighed softly, and put it back. She didn't want false hope tonight; she wanted nothing more than nothing itself. She took an orange one, taking the goblet from Will's clasped hands (Amazingly still upright) and swallowed it.

Cornelia, now back in her chambers, climbed into her bed, taking the tablet and setting her glass down (Just) before she collapsed back into sleep.

Irma and Taranee, the only two, aside from Sakura, still awake poured over the book, eyes tired. They wouldn't read much more. Probably couldn't, the way their eyelids were slowly drooping. They sighed softly, and Irma finally closed the book.

"Brain overload," She mumbled, curling up on her bed. Taranee, not wanting to be creeping through the castle by herself, curled up, her back to Irma's and fell into sleep.

Sakura stared at the bathwater filling the tub, her arms clenching tightly. When she looked at the mirror hung opposite her bath, she could see dark bruises from when Phobos had inflicted them when she was but a small necromancer.

She stepped in, huddling close to herself. Her stomach felt strange. She felt sick. Tired.

Phobos stretched back in his luxurious bed. His eyes flicked momentarily at the Heart, safely locked in a box. It was rattling furiously now. It wouldn' be long, but it would be a shame.

**Well, that took ages. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'm sorry for the wait, but busy busy! Meh. Anyways, please check out my other new requested, Shagon's Feast. Yadda yadda...goodnight my lovely people. I love you all. **


	5. Hay Lin

**Awww…you guys give me such nice reviews. And for that, I'm writing this chapter as quickly as possible. So that, you know, you can get your crazy fix faster. LOL. But anyways, if anyone is confused, feel free to send me a PM. Also, don't worry. I won't torture Hay Lin too much in this chapter. This chapter is more settled (More or less) on Will. (I feel I haven't tortured her or Taranee enough. Also, Sakura's gonna be involved in the torturing in this chapter to. She and Taranee will be in a nasty threesome with Phobos. Where *winks* the Heart is conveniantly hiding.) **

Hay Lin opened her eyes blearily, yawning slightly. It felt as though she had been asleep forever, and her body was now at maximum energy. Besides her, Will was still sleeping, her eyes fluttering softly in her dreams. Her red hair fell in a soft waterfall over her face, shiny in the sunlight that was shining through the thin curtains.

Stretching, Hay Lin got to her feet, her black blue hued hair smoothly moving in water like motion over her shoulders as she did so. Her feet padded over the floor, Hay Lin absently smoothing down the creases in her clothing as she began to make her way to the kitchens, where she would be fed.

Something of the small variety and something that would no doubt make her hungrier than she already felt, but it would help keep hunger pangs and stomach pains away at the least. It would probably be some kind of fruit to eat, probably an apple.

She glanced out the window as she passed it, seeing the white, misty sky that more often than not looked miserable. The night itself had little or no stars, even when the sky was clear. Sighing, she walked on, soldering to the kitchen. Her apple awaited her.

Will opened her eyes, and blinked. Twin streaks of tears fell down her cheeks, and she brushed them away hastily. If there were one thing sweet that those dream pills could have brought to her, it had been her mother. A memory of when she was small, vulnerable, and was resting in her mother's arms. Her mother, unlike Will, had deep blue hair that fell down to her shoulders in a soft wave.

Her skin was a soft tanned colour, and she was tall, with dark eyes. Her father, stood beside her mother with a grim expression, had dark mahogany coloured hair- **(A/N, I don't remember what Will's father looks like in either anime or manga. Not that I've actually read the manga. So I'll just make it up.) -**and humorous looking brown eyes.

_Not that she would ever know that he was humorous_, Will thought sadly. She brushed away a tear, remembering the love her baby infant eyes had remembered in her parent's eyes. She stood up, adjusting her loincloth clothes until they were straightened accordingly. Her stomach growled at her, and she patted it before she followed the route that Hay Lin herself had not taken but five moments ago.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the fate that she would never meet her parents, and staggered off to the kitchen. Once there, she met with Hay Lin, who was sitting at a counter, her teeth biting into an apple and her eyes closed with the bliss the food gave her. Will couldn't help a smile at that. She leaned forward, taking her own apple, and bit into it with a loud crunching noise that made Hay Lin jolt.

Hay Lin swallowed down apple and smiled at Will. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," Will said back, flashing her a grin.

"Gods alive, you aren't gonna believe what me and Taranee found!" A bubbly voice called.

"Taranee and _I,"_ A smoother, more soft voice corrected.

"Jeesh. I stand corrected."

Will and Hay Lin turned around.

"C'mon. Eat your breakfast and come to my room. Sakura's agreed to meet us there as well, let us know what she's found out." Irma said, practically bouncing with excitement.

_"Yeah yeah_..." Came a more than bored voice. Cornelia stalked through into the kitchen, her ribs bandaged lightly. She looked a little bruised, and more than a little worn down. Her eyes, however, were startlingly alert, sharp and narrowed.

Rolling said eyes, Cornelia grabbed an orange in her hand, rolling it around so that the orange peel would leave the fruit more easily. When the task of rolling was complete, Cornelia dug her sharp nails into it, smoothly shucking the skin from the fruit.

Slowly, she began to eat, the juice spurting over her lips as she did so.

"So, Will. How was the sweet dream thing?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"Well. To be honest, it was sort of sad. I dreamt of a memory, but in a bit more clarity than I remembered. It was a memory of my parents holding me. They looked really serious and upset, but also really...loving." Will finished sadly, blinking tears away.

"Oh, you poor thing," Hay Lin said, sympathetically, putting her arm around Will's shoulder. Irma and Taranee shared a look.

"Are we nearly done here?" Cornelia half drawled, half sighed, apparently unaffected by Will's reminiscence. Irma stuck her tongue out at Cornelia, waggling it at her. "Why, somewhere you gotta be aside from with us and Sakura?" She teased, rolling her eyes.

"Cut it out people," Hay Lin said briskly, clapping her hands together sharply, in an almost break-it-up gesture.

Almost everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

Will sighed softly, looking at her half eaten apple. "And then I lost my appetite." Will muttered, tossing the apple aside.

Irma patted her back. "It'll be fine, Will." She reassured.

"Yeah, if you say so..."

"Are we all finished? Good. Let's go." Cornelia said, sounding annoyed.

Irma and Taranee nodded in agreement, practically dragging the girls along with them.

In but what appeared a few minutes, the girls were gathered in Irma's chambers. Sakura was already there, looking around disdainfully. Even though it was a servants quarters, it was richly furnished, with heavy set wooden wardrobes (Despite the girls having exceedinly little to put in them) finely quilted beds and thick heavy curtains that covered the windows.

"For slaves, you have alot of luxury. Most slaves don't even have a third what you girls do. Even if the taste is," Sakura winced, plucking at a curtain, "Sadly lacking."

Irma shrugged, "Well, I didn't exactly choose it." She said.

"I'm aware." Sakura responded. "Now, the history book?"

"Oh great, history." Will muttered sarcastically under her breath, "Just what I need to make myself feel better."

"I'm hoping this will make you feel slightly better, Will. This book, while holds little information on your parents, has information which may tell us more about your powers. And, a little bit about your parents. It would seem that Phobos ordered most of your parent's information be burnt." Sakura said coolly, her eyes meeting Wills.

Unsettled by those black inky depths, Will swallowed slightly and looked away.

Sakura, now holding the book, opened it to where a thin strip of purple ribbon (That appeared to have been cut from Sakura's kimono when she was in need of a bookmark) lay nestled between pages.

The page revealed several images pasted into the book.

"That looks like..." Hay Lin breathed, moving forward to brush her fingers over the image of a sad looking woman holding a small child in her arms. The woman had inky blue hair, similar to Hay Lin's.

Sakura flicked slowly forward, giving the Guardians a look at each of the people that strongly resembled the girls. The only woman that didn't resemble her child, appeared to be Will's. She gave an excited gasp, moving forward.

"That's her," She whispered, her voice hushed, "That's my mother."

She blinked away tears and smiled, making a soft snuffling noise as she brushed away tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"Now, this gives really, really weak information. It basically says they were Guardians of the elements water, fire, air, earth and energy, but isn't specific about how. It mentions that they were humans, but that they were chosen. Again, it doesn't say how. I asked our rebel friends for some information, and as it happens, we were in luck. They explained several aspects to me which may explain a few things. One thing in particular they mentioned was something named 'The Heart of Kandrakar'." Sakura paused, taking in a breath.

"Apparantly this would help the Guaridans transform into some kind of pixie like creature, where their powers were stronger. A lot stronger. Their jobs were to seal parts of the veil, an odd kind of forcefield around Meridian that prevented Phobos's darkness from spreading, which had cracked open over time. They cracked open in the form of portals, which lead to the planet Earth. I believe you all originated from Earth." Once again Sakura had to pause, taking in another breath.

"It was not only their job to do this, but also to fight the darkness that passed through the cracks, or portals if you prefer, and prevent Phobos from taking over." Sakura swallowed, her cheeks retaining a high flush, "I think that's practically everything."

"But how where they chosen?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"That I do not know. But I do happen to know that the Heart of Kandrakar is here somewhere. What we have to figure out right now is why Phobos kept you alive and kept the Heart, rather than destroying it."

"And...finding the Heart?" Will asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes. I believe it is necessary we do so." Sakura agreed, somewhat breathlessly.

There was an awkward pause, and then , "Will!" A voice bellowed loudly.

"Phobos," The girls all murmured in sync, each giving a soft sigh.

"Coming!" Will called back.

"Shouldn't you have said, 'coming Master'?" Hay Lin said, smiling wickedly.

"But where would I be coming from, Hay Lin?" Will said, returning the smirk.

"I think you know." Hay Lin snickered.

"I really hope that I don't find out." Will replied, suddenly nervous, skittish.

"Well I know where he comes from!" Hay Lin snorted, braying with laughter.

"Now there's something I didn't expect to hear." Sakura said, sighing and rolling her eyes. "But it does make me curious. Why would you act in humorous nature in such a polar opposite occasion?"

"I guess it makes me feel...better." Will said, sighing. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she left the room, her dark red hair glowing a soft blood red crimson in the morning light. She looked so eerie, with all those gold clothing and anklets and that red hair in that misty light. Like a ghost.

Sakura nodded, not fully understanding, but noy asking either.

Hay Lin suddenly darted after Will. "I'll come with, Will." She said, looping her arm through Will's. It was only a few seconds hesitation that the other girls, aside from Sakura, raced off to join them. Sakura stood there in the room a few moments later. She glanced over at the wall, smiled.

"I know," She said quietly. "It's close now, isn't it? And you all can't speak till Halloween. No warnings you can give. I'm sorry for that. But know this, dear hearts, I will protect your children. Because I know who you are now."

With those words, she left the cool room, and began to make her way to her chambers.

Will blew out a soft sigh as they stood before the Throne Room. "Company." She sighed, peering through the keyhole.

"Indeed there is." All five girls startled, whirling around. Cedric stood there.

"No Miranda today, Cedric?" Irma asked, a brow raised.

"Not today. I believe she is busy."

"Who's the company, and why does Phobos only want Will?" Cornelia asked him, flipping her blonde hair back.

Cedric smiled infuriatingly. "He doesn't just want Will. And to answer your second question, he simply wants to show her off for a bit. I imagine he wouldn't be too concerned if you all joined him as well."

The doors suddenly flew open, revealing Phobos.

He saw the girls and smiled, his composure relaxing somewhat. "Ah." He sighed. He took them all in with a sweeping gaze. "Brilliant. You're all here." he stated, "Get in and start entertaining my guests. There are twelve of them, so get busy."

"If there were seven then why initially ask for just Will?" Taranee murmured when he had swept back into the room.

"I didn't. I called you all from the Throne Room some time ago and then when only Will answered, I got Cedric to come get you." Phobos retorted coolly. Taranee immediantly hushed, aware of what prospects of punishment there were.

"And how long ago was that?" Irma asked him as she followed him in.

"Around two hours ago. I couldn't rouse you, and there weren't any Lurdens that could figure out who you even were. That's when I got Cedric to go find you. Evidently, you all found him." Phobos said, through gritted teeth. "Now, be silent!"

All girls immediantly fell silent. They filed into the room, spreading through the crowd automatically and taking requests as to what they wanted, drinks-wise or...otherwise.

Phobos stalked over to Will, his hand sliding around her waist.

"Will," he breathed into her ear. He ran his tongue over the vein in her neck, giving a soft chuckle when she shuddered and back away. His hands caught her and yanked her back sharply.

"This is Will," He called. Almost every creature in the room turned to stare.

"Oh, are you going to kill her?"

"Or perhaps maim?"

Will swallowed.

"Killing her? Not yet, my friends. Maim? Maim that body?" Phobos laughed, his hand sliding down her ribs, his fingers prying into her loincloth.

"No please don't!" She cried, struggling. Her hair flashed vibrantly over her shoulders and her eyes were wide and desperate.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm simply..._baring_ you to everyone here, so they can see your_ nothing_ but a silly human, and that's all you'll ever be!"

A chorus of laughter greeted his comment. Will let out a girly squeal as his hands tore at her clothes, ripping what little of them were of to the ground until she stood clad in nothing but a golden coloured thong. Phobos rested his head on her shoulder, his hands clasped over her breasts. The slid down the now sobbing Will's body until they reached said thong and began to drag it down.

Will's arms wrapped around herself, trying to cover her bare breasts. Small as they were, she was abled to do so easily. The girls rushed to Will, surrounding her so that no one could see her naked body.

"What in the name of Nyx is going on here?" Sakura's cool voice silenced the crowd, who turned to face her.

"Sakura. How nice of you to join us. Some of my guests were eager to meet you, you know." Phobos said smoothly, strolling easily over to her.

"Is that so? I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint. I'm not wearing the proper attire, and it is rather early. Also, I'm afraid to inform you that your Guards are fools. Your rebel slaves must've escaped last night. There's sign of them this morning."

Phobos's eyes darkened with rage. He let out a snarl of rage, and struck out at Sakura, who simply stepped aside so that his hand hit through nothing but thin air.

"Perhaps, instead of humilating Will, you'd do better to attempt to regain the escaped rebels." Sakura said coldly. The girls, who had currantly been sneaking out under the distraction Sakura had given them, froze._ No one ever dared speak to Phobos that way! No! The consequence was terrible!_

"Sakura, you may be immortal, unable to die, but there are still may tortures I can inflict on you." Phobos said, his voice curt and dark.

"I am aware." Sakura bit out. "But I cannot help but be sardonic towards your strategy. If the rebels can break it, who else can?"

_It was almost,_ Will thought, _as though Sakura had slipped into someone else's skin, someone cruel. _

"You know, I think you are being too forward for someone in such an awkward position." Phobos growled.

Sakura took in a breath, calming herself. "I am. I apologise. I've not been myself of the late."

Phobos nodded stiffly. "You'll be expected in my chambers this evening, Sakura. It's time I paid heed to your rebellious acts and broke you in properly."

Sakura bowed her head swiftly, retreating back and walking towards the girls as though nothing had occured.

"Come on girls. I have need of you in my chambers."

There were a few snickers at that comment, and they lit a soft pink flush in Sakura's cheeks, but she simply walked on as though she couldn't hear them. The girls followed like lambs, Will's arms still wrapped around herself and crying softly.

Sakura, who wore a long grey robe over her bedclothes, parted with it, handing it to Will. Underneath, she wore a black bedgown that cut off below her thighs. It shone in blacks and greys in the light, making Sakura's skin paler.

Will slid the gown on, shivering as they cool silky material rasped over her breasts as she tied the belt around her waist.

"Thank you," She whispered softly, wiping away her still falling tears.

"It's alright." Sakura said. She was once again perfectly composed, her cheeks cooled down and her eyes almost...blank. Eerie.

"I will need to dress girls." She continued, "I cannot walk around all day wearing naught but my nightgown. And then I'm afraid I must ready myself for this evening. I must take something that will dim the pain that is to come, and ready my sutures and the like." She smiled, and it was beautiful in an scary, numb kind of way. It didn't reach her black eyes. "It will be conveniant to know when a patient is coming in for once, even if it is me."

The girls stumlbed into Sakura's chambers, the feminine contrast to the stark masculinity of Phobos's almost startling.

Sakura disappeared into a cabinet, squatting on her haunches. She muttered soft words to herself, that the girls couldn't hear. She took out several pills and took them dry, swallowing them easily.

"I'm going to be quite numb until the pain comes, but the pain will, at the least, be weak." Sakura told them as she lay back on her bed, her eyes fluttering closed. "I'm just going to sleep a few minutes before I dress accordingly."

She did exactly as she said she would, falling into sleep, while the girls were left to ponder their thoughts. Eventually, all the girls ended up curled up on Sakura's bed. It was very overcrowded, but since the girls were quite skinny, they all fit on. Just.

"Hay Lin, your elbows in my ribs." Will mumbled from where she curled up like a cat.

"Ooh, sorry!" Hay Lin chirped, moving it away.

A few minutes later they all ended up asleep.

What might have felt like minutes to Will and the others turned out to have been hours later, as the girls crawled from the bed, stretching. They had heard Phobos calling, and whilst they didn't like it, they knew they had to obey.

_You don't bite the hand that feeds you_, Will thought, tiredly stumbling towards the door. It really wasn't an appropriate thought, considering how little the girls were allowed to eat.

Phobos was seated at his Throne, his guests seemingly departed.

"Massage," He said simply. The girls obediantly settled into their spots in his chair, hands smoothing over knotted muscles and gently kissing them.

_"Kiss it better mommy!"_ A memory of herself as a little girl yelled to Will, who flinched but continued, despite the childish laughter she heard in her head. It rang out to nothing, and she continued massaging Phobos.

_The girls were silent, even more so than usual,_ Phobos noted._ What had happened had made them greatly unhappy_. The thought alone made him smile.

He looked at Will, who was still dressed in Sakura's robe, and clicked him tongue.

"Will," he said. He waited for her to face him, her eyes defiant and angry. "Go get your clothes on."

"Begging your pardon, sire, but there doesn't seem be much of them left."

"There is still the brassier, and I'm sure Hay Lin has a skirt she can give you. But since the majority of her clothes are black, perhaps she'll have to find you a brassier to match."

The two girls nodded and departed from his throne, leaving warmth from where they had been sat behind. Taranee, Cornelia and Irma continued, giving each other disgruntled looks.

Irma sighed softly when they finished, wiping her wine in the goblets that were rested around the room sloshed violently. The girls all stared, in half amusement, half fear of Phobos.

"Um, Phobos? Why are you making the wine in the goblets do that?" Taranee asked, making herself sound uncertain.

Phobos, hearing that, looked amused and chuckled. "Taranee, it's none of your concern. If you don't call me Master though, I'll give you something to be concerned about." Phobos suddenly paused, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "In fact, I think I'll give you something anyway. Meet myself and Sakura in my chambers this evening."

Taranee's soft brown eyes widened, and she let out a startled gasp.

"Oh yes," Phobos breathed, his hand tracing patterns down her back. He leant in, pressing his lips against hers. She reeled back, looking frantic and afraid. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

Taranee let out a whimper, and Irma pulled her into a hug. Phobos turned his attention to her, raising a brow.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to miss out, Irma." He laughed, "Cedric!" He called.

Cedric approached him, bowed, and faced him "Yes Sire?" He said.

"I think that you and Irma should spend the night together. It isn't often you get someone you can actually have sexual enjoyment with, what with Miranda's size and all."

"Indeed sire." Cedric said, sounding vaguely annoyed but compliant all the same, with just a hint of lust in his tone.

"I'm certain that with Cedric's taste, you won't miss a thing." Phobos said to Irma, smirking.

"Joooooy," Irma muttered under her breath as she slung herself from the throne with ease. Taranee followed, looking very much eager to get away from Phobos. Cornelia was exceedingly quick to follow, darting from the throne and catching them up easily. The three of them walked away, tense and afraid.

"Let's go find Hay Lin and Will," Irma said quietly.

"Yeah." Taranee agreed softly, giving a soft sniffling noise. Irma pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright, Taranee." She tried, even though she knew that it wouldn't be. The things that Phobos did to you changed you. And they were never for the better.

"It won't be pleasant," Cornelia said quietly, her blue eyes meeting Taranee's. "Just wait it through. He's a sadistic bastard, so just...try to be more fearful and eccentric in your pain. It shouldn't be too hard. He'll come quicker that way."

Taranee nodded.

"At least you don't have to spend a night with Cedric." Irma said distastefully, pulling a face.

"You know, that just leaves me, Will and Hay Lin to amuse ourselves," Cornelia said thoughtfully. "Maybe, whilst everyone else is busy, we can go look for more information in the library."

"Good luck with that." Irma said. "It took me nearly all day just find that bloody book!"

They looked out the window,sucked in startled breaths.

"But it hasn't been that long!" Taranee yelped, looking at the fast sinking sun.

"Actually it has- it always looks misty here, remember? Well, I glanced at the Sun dial. It was afternoon when we all got up. Add that to the hour napping in Sakura's room, tending to Phobos's guests, massaging Phobos...it's actually been a pretty eventful day." Cornelia said, shrugging.

Meanwhile, in in Hay Lin's chambers, she was finishing adjusting Will's new outfit. Overall, it had gone very well. Except that Will had not stopped fidgeting, and as a result, she had been stabbed by a lot of pins (_Most _were accidental_). _But the outfit looked nice- the royal blue colour matched with the sparkly black made her hair stand out in defiant tone of vibrancy.

Just as she was stitching the last line, the door suddenly banged open, startling both Hay Lin (Who accidently stabbed Will again) and Will (Who was yelping as a result of both shock and the pain of the pinprick.) The two girls gasped a sigh of relief when they saw the others.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Hay Lin said, wheezing slightly, hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Taranee said, smiling shyly. "Cornelia's going to be joining you all for a while. Phobos has requested me to join Sakura in punishment, and Irma's been told to join Cedric in his bed, so..." She gave a shrug, her eyes pricking with tears. She wiped them carefully. "I have to go get Sakura," She choked, running from the room.

"Oh Gods, poor Taranee." Hay Lin gushed sympathetically.

"And Sakura," Irma added. "And also me..." She added as an afterthought, sighing,"I guess I'd better go too."

"Bye Irma. Good luck."

"Don't need it, already getting laid," Irma joked. Her eyes were sad as she walked away.

Taranee ran into Sakura's room to find her sitting on the bed, already dressed.

"I hear you're to be joining us." Sakura said, sounding tired.

"Yes." Taranee said quietly.

"Here," Sakura said, holding out a hand. In her palm, several pills were lain. "They'll help."

"Cornelia said that we should act more fearful and in pain. That he was a sadist."

"He is a sadist. And she is correct. In this state, more than ever you will need to sound as though you are in pain." She paused, black eyes meeting Taranee's, "Can you do that Taranee?"

"I don't know." Taranee replied honestly.

"Can you try?"

"Yes."

"Then I will trust you to take some." Sakura said, in an almost musing sort of tone. She dropped the pills into Taranee's palms. "Be aware that it will not take away your consciousness, or make your thoughts sluggish. I imagine that even without the pain, you will still be traumatised."

Taranee nodded, tilting her head back and swallowing the pills. Instantly she felt everything in her body just leave her. She could control everything as usual, but it felt strange and eerie, numb.

"Let's go." Sakura sighed, standing up. Her kimono, with its beads and sequins sparkling inthe light, and silver coins over the black skirt, made a soft whispering against the floor as she moved forward towards Taranee.

The two of them began moving untowards Phobos's chambers.

"Well, at least your in _my_ good company at the least." Sakura noted as they entered the room to await Phobos's return.

She crossed the room, and sat on Phobos's bed. After a few minutes hesitation, Taranee joined her.

There was a sudden loud rattling noise that startled them both. A soft pink glowing came from the cracks in a smooth heavy wooden box besides the bed.

"What's that?" Taranee whispered.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

Taranee smiled and shrugged in an almost apologetic gesture.

To both their surprise, Taranee suddenly moved towards the box, bending to look in the lock. "It's like a crystal on a chain. It's glowing and it's..." The box jolted violently and Taranee scampered back quickly. "Well, it's floating and moving."

"Oh good. You're both here." Phobos drawled, smoothly gliding into the room.

"Of course,"Said the ever-composed Sakura. "you did request us, did you not?"

"I did." Phobos confirmed. He began to remove his robes, and than leant over Taranee, smirking. His hands teased at the edges of her brassier, moving to her back to unclasp it. She shuddered in horror, her eyes wide. She couldn't feel it, but it still left her soul screaming just seeing his hands do such things to her.

He smiled as the brassier fell away in his hands and he simply dropped it on the floor. The edge of the bed hid his length from view, but Taranee knew it would be hardening. They reached down and Taranee flinched back, terrified. Phobos simply shoved her back, climbing atop of her.

"Sakura." He said, "Get those clothes off and then get in the bed."

Sakura did as she was asked, unwinding the clothes from her form and simply letting them drop onto the ground. She climbed into the bed, joining Phobos and Taranee. One of Phobos's hands reached for her, drawing her and Taranee beneath him. His hand squeezed the swell of her breast, and the other mirrored on Taranee.

"What's the matter Phobos?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Don't know what to do when there's two girls in your bed?"

Phobos gave a warning snarl, and strands of darkness moved unkempt from the dark parts of the room, flicking towards the girls. They wrapped themselves around the girls body, tightening and slithering over them. As though to make Phobos even more furied, Sakura let out a low moan.

Phobos snapped, his fists snapping around Sakura's waist. His length, swollen and hard, thrust harshly into her. The pattern left Sakura making soft mewling noises of pain, his hands making her give soft groans of pain. The medication was faded, so she was beginning to feel the hard edges of pain flushing through her body. His hands squeezed her and his member thrust in so brutally she nearly screamed.

Taranee winced slightly at the sight, and as though he had remembered her (And had briefly forgotten her for a period of time) he switched over to her, thrusting hard into her. She gave out screams of pain that sounded realistic, despite that she couldn't feel anything.

Irma made her way into Cedric's chambers, where he was already waiting, naked and laying in his bed. His quilt hid his body, but his lean muscled torso was still revealed.

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Take your clothes off," Cedric instructed. Irma began to do so uneasily. Her stomach began to ache and she felt sick. "Now get in."

She followed his instruction, sliding into the bed. Cedric rolled ontop of her, his blonde hair, still in it's ponytail, falling over one side of his shoulder. Irma swallowed as his length pressed against her, his member swollen and engorged. Cedric sighed.

He wasn't an violent lover, preffering to love his women so that they came back. She didn't want him, this woman beneath him, but even so, he wouldn't pain her too much. He trailed warm kisses over her throat, felt her shudder with revulsion. He didn't care what her reactions were. She was a dessert, and he would enjoy her.

His hands slipped around her waist, and his mouth pressed against hers. She nearly choked on his tongue, but he didn't care. He just moved himself, pleasured himself with her body. When he slid into her dry, tight hole, he wasn't easy anymore._ No,_ he was angry. Hadn't he been good for her? He could have tortured her, near killed her, and he hadn't. _Not yet_. Phobos was actually wrong in the assumption he had strange, kinky fetishes and taste.

Finally, with a snarl, he thrust into her hard, felt a barrier break. He continued, even though she crying, screaming with pain and struggling.

**Man alive! How much did Sakura say? I would've died from breathlessness. Well, are you happy? You got more than usual. And it was full of, um...sick stuff. I'll continue this as soon as I can, please review. Thank you if you do. **


	6. Energy

**Oh, for the love of the Gods! I couldn't just leave y'all hanging like this- I've actually stopped writing Fight For No More Sorrow for now so that I can concentrate on this, and I've been working on that saga for around a year and a half now! Also, I haven't heard any news from T-rex989 who requested this story (Check out the intro to chapter one, it tells you what T989 wanted.) so it's all me here on out apparantly. Well, most of it's me anyway.**

**But with these reviews, you people have my undivided attention (Aside from Shagon's Feast) and by God, I swear I will do my best not to disappoint you all! I was quite nasty in the last chapter, wasn't I? (Gets worse) Sorry about that, but there was some hope! (Well, some of you couldn't stop smiling anyway, but that's alright, 'cos at some points I was lmao.)**

**Sorry about any mistakes I make, but I'm in a rush and have no spellcheck. I will change it on a later date when I get onto my schools programme. But as of a few days ago, I've been quite sick, I'm afraid, so I'm sorry if this takes a while.**

By the time Phobos had finished up with Sakura and Taranee, it was just past Midnight. The two girls, whose pain was returning at full frontal, were layed against Phobos, his arms around their small shoulders. He pulled them into him tightly, breathing hard. He reminded Taranee of an angry bull, the way his chest heaved. When Taranee dared glance into his eyes, she found them filled with both rage and satisfaction.

He turned to look at her and smiled at her, baring his perfectly white teeth. For a moment, Taranee couldn't stop herself from envisioning blood on those teeth, perfectly white as they were. Sakura looked at Taranee, and she appeared to be swallowing down the pain.

There was a sudden bout of wild rattling from the box, and once again attracted to the strange object in the box, Taranee looked over to it. Phobos's eyes narrowed slightly, watching Taranee and the box. Taranee, seeing this shook her head as though it hurt, raising a hand to rub against the temple. It was heavily locked and sealed, but all the same, Taranee somehow knew something important, something special, lay within.

"What's in the box?" Sakura asked Phobos quickly, as though she had noticed that Taranee was about to speak the same question. Phobos smiled again, this time something that gave off victory, hatred and pride.

"Just an old trinket I picked up some time back." He drawled lazily, yanking Taranee back into his arms.

"Hmmm," Sakura shrugged, stretching out her arms and wincing as she accidently pulled her sore thigh muscles. Unlike Taranee, Phobos had chosen to hurt Sakura more, stating afterwards that, 'she was the one that had publically humiliated him.'

Taranee winced as she accidently moved, pulling her muscles as she did so. Being a virgin and taking in a size such as Phobos's wasn't the best idea.

"Well girls, you'd better get back to your chambers before I decide I want to ride you again." Phobos said, sounding honest-to-God as though he were the voice of reason. **(Yeah, I couldn't stop laughing at that. Sorry people) **

In sync, both girls slid from under the covers, Sakura crouching on the ground to pick up her clothes. Taranee, whose clothes had survived, but would need some seams redoing, copied the movement, her vagina aching and in pain. She had already broken her hymen when she had learnt to horseride, but still she was a virgin. _Was,_ she reminded herself sadly. _I _was_ a virgin. _

When the girls had gathered their clothes, Phobos was quick to usher them from the room. They stood outside the door, still naked.

They yanked their clothes on hurriedly, and went on their way.

"He's hiding something," Sakura noted, "Perhaps this 'Heart of Kandrakar' the rebels spoke off?"

"Maybe so. If it stops our powers from being at their most potential, then maybe Phobos is hiding it deliberatly."

"If he executed your parents, why not you? That's what I don't understand. What could he hope to accomplish by it?" Sakura noted. "I know that he absorbs power from things, but why hasn't he already done so to the Heart?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it needed to be activated first or something." Taranee said, a frown appearing on her brow.

"That's possible. None of you had the powers till a couple of days ago and Cornelia did say that Cedric said something about the Heart getting more vibrant. Perhaps Phobos needed to wait until you were all fully fledged, so that the heart would become active. That way, when it was active, Phobos could take the powers not only from the Heart, but also from you. Like a two for one sort of thing."

"If that's the case, then we need to acquire the Heart," Taranee said thoughtfully, "He doesn't know that we know so I doubt he'll move it, but we need an escape route so that we can get away with it."

"Perhaps moving on to another planet? You did originate from Earth. But to do so, you'd need clothes that won't be so...revealing. Hay Lin could sort out that problem. I can open a portal. The only thing left is the key to the box. But, be aware; this could end in our deaths if we are incorrect in out theory."

"I know." Taranee concurred grimly.

"So the only thing that we need now is the key, a distraction to lead Phobos away for while, the Heart, and of course the portal." Sakura reeled off in an almost checklist kind of fashion.

Irma lay beneath Cedric, listening to his grunts. He had been at thrusting into her for hours now, and only was she in pain, but she was also getting a little...bored.

_When the hell is he going to get this over with?_ Irma thought despondantly. He was close, she could feel it. Perhaps when he came, he would allow her to leave.

She winced in pain as Cedric sped up, feeling as though he was ripping her open. When he came, spilling awful thick sticky liquid inside of her, she had to fight down the urge to retch. Cedric rolled off her, panting but looking pleased.

"Can I go now?" Asked a very disgruntled, pained Irma.

"Yes." Cedric replied, his blue eyes fixed on the ceiling.

She crawled from the bed, hating the ebbing pain inside of her stomach. _Well I guess that's three popped cherries in one evening if Sakura hasn't already had hers popped,_ she thought, sighing. She put her clothes on slowly, wincing when the floaty material brushed up against a scar.

Cedric had been quite enthusiastic once he got going, his nails digging into her back, dragging down her stomach. She had a nasy feeling that those scars wouldn't fade very well, just as the ones on her back were still there (If very slight.).

When she was dressed, she left the room, feeling as though every bruise Cedric had made on her body was trying to sink into her and claw it's way out.

"Alright, I really need a bath," Irma muttered to herself, wincing at the putrid stink Cedric had left on her skin. She pulled a face at the stink and crept into the bathroom. She ran some cold water, and having already stripped off her clothes, stepped into it, water still running.

The water came directly from the springs in the castle, transported into the newly made 'tap' system. Irma didn't know why they called the metal taps, 'taps', but she didn't particually care.

The water was frigid against her skin, but Irma had learnt to ignore that. Shivering, lips turning blue, she scrubbed her skin until it went a soft rubbed-raw pink. She stood up, noting the soft grey light beginning to come through the window.

Sighing, Irma dressed, her clothes sticking awkwardly to her wet skin. She nearly choked when she turned to see her reflection and saw a deep purple bruise on her collar bone.

"Euuuch!" Irma choked, poking at the bruise. "That's so gross!"

On that note, Irma left the bathroom, leaving a trail of watery footprints behind her and muttering fierce curses directed at Cedric and Phobos.

Will opened her eyes, yawning widely; she wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she sure as hell knew it wasn't in a comfortable position- the bruises reminded her of that! The other girls lay at various points of the library, Hay Lin snoring and leant against a bookcase, Cornelia simply lying across the armchair as though she had been about to faint and the armchair was convieniantly there. She let out a shrill whistle, waking both girls.

"Yeah, wh-what is it?" Hay Lin mumbled, hair sticking up in a bedhead style.

"We fell asleep in the library. We have to move now before anyone finds us here!" Will hissed.

Cornelia got up, stretching herself out. She flicked her blonde hair automatically. "Coming," She mumbled, looking dazed.

They peeked through the corridoor and upon seeing it was empty, raced through it. At every corner, they did this, until they were far enough from the library not to be caught reading, 'forbidden texts'. If they had been even close to the library, Phobos would have heavily punished them. His book were very precious to him.

"Anyone find anything?" Will asked quietly.

"No," Cornelia said in a monotone drawl.

"Not unless you count dirty pictures as finding something," was Hay Lin's response.

"Dirty...pictures?" Will repeated slowly, her lips twitching.

"I don't think they were Phobos's- it had a really messy illegible scrawl on the front of the book, and you know how much he hates that sort of thing. It was like, nude drawings of this girl in different positions."

"Eeew." Cornelia moaned, "I bet they were Phobos's. He's such a pervert."

"Or..." Will said, smirking and pointing a finger in a wait-for-it kind of motion, "Or Cedric's."

A collective sickened groan came from the group.

They were just about to head into Sakura's Chambers to tell her they had found nothing more than they already had, when they saw Sakura herself, accompained by Taranee, about to enter.

"Oh Good. We're all here. I presume that you didn't find anything, if your long faces are anything to by." Sakura said, opening the door, and inclining her head in a curious, yet freaky mannor. The girls filed in the room, sighing with weariness.

Once inside, there was a long awkward moment.

"Well," Taranee began. "We think we may have hit on something."

"What, Phobos?" Came Irma's voice.

"No, but he sure hit us."

"Hit you or hit _that_," Irma smirked.

Taranee rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to answer that." She said curtly.

Irma shrugged, joining the rest of the group.

"Hey," Hay Lin said disbelievingly, "Is that a ..._love bite_ Irma?"

Irma let out a low stream of explicits under her breath, which answered Hay Lin's question. Sakura sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Girls, we're all tired. Why not retire for a few hours? I'm sure, what with Taranee and I satisfying Phobos, that he will be sleeping for some time. We can go over out theories tomorrow."

When the girls had all murmured their agreement and filed out the door in a similar mannor they had entered in, Sakura sighed and sat down onto her bed. The covers were wrinkled, but she had slept in worser conditions.

"We're nearly there now," She said softly, "And this won't just be good for them, but for everyone else as well. If the girls get their powers, we can...stop Phobos. Perhaps even perminatly. Once can only hope" Her eyes started to drift close, "That we all suceed and survive this endevour."

With that, Sakura turned in her bed, her eyes now fully closed and her lips parted, and fell into sleep. Anna Lair and Susan Vandom's spirits gave each other sad smiles.

The other Guardians, were each walking alongside their children, each of them praying that their child will not fail, will not die, but will live long lives. Their husbands stood alongside them, prideful smiles on their faces. Because the Guardian's husbands, who had seen so much, knew they could put faith in their children no matter what.

The morning passed quickly, the hours flying by. Beds were rolled in, nightmares battled with sweet dreams, and those lucky enough not to dream, merely lay statue still and silent, for nothing burdened their souls.

It was around early afternoon when Phobos finally awoke, dressed. Instead of going to wake the Guardian's children, he simply stalked through the castle, trying to figure out if the Guardian's children knew anything. The rebels had spoken after all, the lurdens had told him so, even if they hadn't heard anything specific, but all the same he wanted to know what had been said. But Sakura's lies held no imperfection, and the Guardian's children could easily lie.

He would have to make someone, at the very least Sakura, take a truth serum and tell him. He would make it, of course. With Sakura, whilst she did very good work, you couldn't be sure whether she was giving the right medicine. She was good, but not trustworthy. He didn't doubt she would betray him sooner or later.

And what a pity that would be. She was quite a lovely taste, dark and husky, with a hint of sex. Phobos couldn't help but chuckle. After all, Sakura's magic and powers weren't what one would expect one so lovely would have.

With such thoughts running through his head, he knew they should be quenched. The probability was high that they didn't know, that Sakura had simply been asking them medical questions. But Phobos knew he had to be sure. He grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk, writing down the several ingrediants he would need to create the serum.

He handed it to Cedric, informing him to get the ingrediants. Cedric nodded and turned on his heel, stalking off towards Sakura's quarters. It didn't matter if he got ingrediants from there; even if Sakura knew, she wouldn't suspect it was for her.

Cedric passed through the hallways, his sharp eyes noting the feminine touches Sakura had added to her quarters. He always took note of them- he couldn't help himself. He didn't know why, but he supposed it didn't matter. He rapped on her door but a few moments later, letting himself into the room. The door swung forward before him, made a soft creaking noise.

He closed it quietly behind him. He walked forward, eyes searching through the room. Sakura lay on the bed, hair tousled and eyes closed. She was breath taking, her body slightly curled up like a cat. _It would be such a shame to wake her,_ Cedric thought, smirking. _Pretty as she was sleeping. _

He stalked into her kitchen and began rootling (Quietly) through her drawers and cupboards. He found the strangest objects in his search, including a locket that Phobos had seemingly disposed off earlier. He remembered him taking it from her.

She had cried, head bowed then. He didn't like her when she cried. Her black eyes looked far too dark and it was as though she could be hiding anything. Raising a brow, he dropped the locket, and returned to searching for the ingrediants. He found most of the list, but couldn't find the rest.

He didn't_ care_ about the locket- why bother Phobos about it? It was only a trinket. Besides, Sakura had always tended to him carefully. If he did not treat her feelings respectfully, he knew all too well how cruel she could become.

He closed the door behind him as he left, stealing a last glance at Sakura. She was shivering now, tears shimmering down her cheeks in her sleep. At least those dark eyes weren't visible.

As he closed the door, turned with the ingrediants tucked in his arms, he wondered what she had put in the locket.

Will roused herself slowly, her toes curling slightly as she yawned and stretched. Her body berated her far falling asleep in the library, stinging sharply she when stood up. She smiled at her new clothes, idly toying with the fabric. Hers would be fixed soon, just as Hay Lin and Irma's had been. But for now she would enjoy the clothes which offered her more modesty.

She dragged her fingers through her hair, untangling the knotts. She walked through the corridoor, still trying to make her fair fall under submission to her fingers. She shook her head, for once feel optimistic and hopeful. _Because there was hope now,_ she reminded herself, unable to stop a smile spreading over her lips.

She nearly danced down the stairs to the kitchen, humming to herself. She stopped dead in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Phobos, I mean, Master, what are you doing down here?" Will blurted, her heart hammering in her chest.

Phobos turned around, facing her. He looked thoughtful. he strode forward, his hand griping the back of Will's neck. He forced her to the counter, tightening his grip.

"Who am I?" He whispered in her ear.

"Prince Phobos?"

"Wrong answer." Phobos tilted her head back, using his hand to leverage her. He brought her head down, smacking it hard onto the counter. "Who am I?" He shouted. Will, crying with pain, wasn't quick enough to answer. He brought her head back up and smacked it down, three times straight.

"Who am I?"

"My master..." Will managed to gasp now, between sobs. Blood ran down her face from where he had broken her nose, and bruises were rapidly forming on her face.

"Are you going to forget again?"

"No Master," Will sobbed, raising her hands as though to protect herself.

Phobos, still angry and darkened in his rage, was in no mood to even listen.

"I'm going to make sure you never forget again." He hissed, his hands, not ripping or tearing at her clothes, simply undoing them carefully. Why was he being so careful? Will wondered through her broken thoughts.

"I wouldn't want to break you before I'm even started," Phobos said aloud, as though in answer to Will's question. Tears fell down her cheeks. _Would anyone even care if I were dead or alive?_ Will thought, blood spattering over the counter top. She couldn't think anymore, her thoughts now fragments now panic and pain had set in.

His own robes falling to the ground, Phobos pressed his body against her, his length already eager.

"I always wanted you Will, you fucking _whore."_ He growled, as he rubbed his hands over the swell over her hips, the soft swell of her breasts. His length hardened again, cock rigid against her.

"No, don't..." Will said, her voice sounding dazed. She could barely believe this was happening. It was as though her entire mind had numbed, could process nothing anymore. He turned her around.

"Well?" He asked visciously, "Should I do some cherry picking, or simply fuck you anally. They'll both hurt like hell for you, I imagine."

"Please, please don't..." Will said. Her voice sounded foreign, unsure of what she was saying. She couldn't even understand herself anymore.

"I think I'll leave you pure, you know." Phobos said, almost conversationally. He twisted her back around, her ass facing him, and pressed her tightly against the counter. He readied himself, and pushed his hand between her legs, forcing her legs to spread. He shoved her torso over the counter, and then, without warning, thrust in.

Will cried out in shock, her eyes widening almost comically. He thrust in, grunting, his own eyes wide and sharp in ectasy. His muscles were taunt, trembling with power and adrenaline. Will had no idea she was doing it, but she was screaming endlessly, crying.

Phobos threw back his head and laughed, his hard length swelling inside of her. She screamed louder still as she felt a wet droplet of cum bead up and slide down her anal canal.

"I'm almost done, Will." Phobos crowed, "You little _whore."_ He thrust in harder and her body started shaking hard. His breath hastened, Phobos's hands closing tightly around her breasts and squeezing. She shrieked in pain, and then he exploded into her. Her body writhed, as though she had had an allergic reaction to his being inside of her, coming inside of her.

Phobos dropped her to the ground, hearing hastening footsteps as the other girls hastened to find out what was going on. He dressed easily, leaving her naked form on the floor. When he finished dressing, he turned to face her.

"Well, Will? I'm your Master. Lesson learnt, and learnt well." He said coldly, as he walked away.

The other girls appeared within seconds of his waiting outside the kitchen for them.

"Master." Hay Lin acknowledged. "May we go see if Will is alright?" It wasn't a question.

"She'll go to see Sakura anyway." Phobos said cruelly. "Now go to the Throne Room and wait for me."

"No," Hay Lin said, her tone strong and angry. "If Will needs help, I'll always be there for her."

"Oh? You mean like Irma was there for you, and got herself punished for it? I'd be happy to administer another punishment, Hay Lin." Phobos said, smirking. Hay Lin flushed, her eyes narrowing in humiliation and rage. Suddenly a powerful gale of wind gushed around her, picking up her pigtails and spiraling them. it pressed hard against Phobos, teasing his hair and biting harshly against his skin.

Phobos smirked suddenly, moving aside. "As you wish."

Hay Lin blinked, "Just like...that? Why? What changed your mind?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Let's just say I know an opportunitie approaches and I must be ready for it." Phobos said, smiling broadly.

He stalked off, that smirk still on his face. The girls rushed into the room, anxiously.

"Oh my Goodness," Hay Lin whispered softly, reaching down and helping Will up. She helped dress her, carefully, like she were touching a burn victim whose skin was charred and bleeding and blackened. "Come on, Will. Let's go clean you up a little."

Will gave a faint nod, her eyes wide but still, unbelievably still. "In the end, it doesn't even matter." Will said softly, her voice traumatised. "I'll still feel filthy, no matter how hard I scrub."

"We know Will." Taranee said gently. "I was raped by Phobos, and Irma by Cedric, and you and Hay Lin...but in the end, we'll get him back."

"He was going to, but he was put off when some flowers started blooming." Cornelia said, shrugging.

_"Flowers..._really Cornelia?" Irma said, rolling her eyes.

"No, watch." Cornelia said, her voice low and hushed. She concentrated and waved her hand at the floor. A few seconds later, green shoots burst forth from the ground, blooming quickly into soft little white blossoms.

"Oooh," Hay Lin said quietly. Cornelia couldn't help but snicker at that.

"OooooOoooh," She mocked.

"Shut up Corny. Unless you wanna be corn on the cob," Irma said testily.**(Worst joke ever)**

For once, Cornelia shut up. The silence screamed, ringing through the air eerily.

"Come on Will," Hay Lin whispered softly, escorting Will from the kitchen.

Taranee sighed softly, reaching for her apple. She rolled it in her palm edgily, not eating it.

Sakura opened her eyes, the scent of flowers wafting up to her. She sat up, hair ruffled by the pillow. Just in the corner of her eyes, she could see Phobos, working on her counter.

"Phobos?" She said tiredly, pushing her hair from her face. She blinked, holding back a yawn.

"Sakura." Phobos responded loftily.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, standing up. She walked over, trying to smooth her hair over.

"Just a potion." Phobos said. She gave a nod, shrugging slightly in almost _oh-well_ gesture. She sighed softly.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"I already have what I need. Or at least, I had Cedric get them." Phobos replied, his eyes meeting hers.

She gave a nod, "I'm going to take a guess that I've been evacuated from my chambers for a while."

"Not at all. Will's going to be here in a few minutes, I imagine."

"Is that so? And why is that?"

"Three guesses." Phobos said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure I'd need them," Sakura sighed, rolling her own eyes back at him, "Mores the pity."

"Hmmph", Phobos snorted.

Sakura shook her head, pressing her fingers at her temple points. "_Tea..."_ She muttered, _"I need tea."_

But before Sakura could make said tea, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called, licking her dry lips. The girls stumbled in, and she sighed. "First guess correct."

Hay Lin looked at Phobos and glared at him. "Phobos, I cannot tend to the girl whilst you are here," Sakura sighed, "It would only make her experiance all the more truamatic."

Phobos, smirking, nodded. "I'll leave this to brew, Sakura. Keep an eye on it, and when it turns cloudy white, take it from the stove."

"Alright," Sakura agreed uncertantly. She blew her bangs from her face again and went over to assist Hay Lin, helping Will onto the bed.

"Hay Lin, go get the balm from the cupboard, as well as a sponge and a bowl of water." She instructed without thinking, already peeling Will's clothes from her body. Her eyes carefully looked at the bruises, which ranged from her breasts all the way down to her thighs.

"We won't need stitches, just some balm, and a little cleaner upper. She's actually been quite lucky," Sakura muttered to herself, eyes flicking over to where Phobos had exited the door, closing it behind him.

When said instruments were placed before her, Sakura immediantly began work. "Well, we'll gather this evening. All of us, discuss the plan. We either need a key, or a lock pick. Other than that, I'd say sometime this week, the plan goes into action." Sakura said, absently speaking to Hay Lin.

Hay Lin nodded, "I'll tell the others." She affirmed.

"Be on your way then." Sakura answered, eyes heated as she started to clean Will's skin. Her hands daubed softly at the skin, and Sakura glanced into Will's eyes. They were glazed slightly.

"Don't worry Will," Sakura said, "You're going to be alright."

Will didn't say anything. "Listen Will." Sakura said suddenly, "We can't afford to have you traumatised for this mission. I can make the memories go away, but only if you consent."

Will didn't move for a moment, but then she twitched her head.

"I'll take that as consent," Sakura murmured, moving over to her head. She slid a hand beneath Will's head, supporting it. The other cusped her other cheek, and she bent down, her eyes meeting Wills. the angle was awkward, cricking Sakura's neck.

She began to chant softly in another language, her skin dancing with a shadowy purple light. She appeared to glow from within, her eyes glittering like a felines. The glow spread, covering Will. As Will inhaled it, her eyes fluttered closed.

"You will not remember what occured with Phobos in the kitchen today. You simply ate breakfast and continued with your day as usual..." Sakura instructed. A few minutes later, Will appeared to absorb the glow, and her eyes flickered softly.

"Your memory is mine, human." Sakura whispered, finishing the words. The spell bound, she stood back for a second, recovering from a dizzy spell. Shaking her head, she stumbled towards Will, continuing to clean her skin and cleanse her as she slept. By tomorrow, she wouldn't remember it.

Sakura blew out a sigh, dressing Will again, and then sat down on the sofa. She pressed her hand against her forehead, pain blossoming. The spell that Phobos had placed on her made spells sicken her. It wouldn't last long, but the portal spell would weaken her. She could only hope that she left it open long enough for the girls to escape, let alone her.

**Oh, don't get it wrong. Cedric doesn't have a crush on Sakura- he just understands that she is the Dr/Nurse and that she could make having an injury a hell of alot worse for him, so he won't toy with her. Phobos doesn't have a crush either, he just appreciates beauty. And yup, Phobos is a bastard.**


	7. Water

**Okay, let's nip a few probably-to-be questions in the bud right here, right now-**

**About Sakura's powers- Sakura's powers were bound in a specific way because in order to create specific balms and the like, she needs them. She can still use all her spells and her magic and such to the fullest extent, but with the result is servere toll on her body (Pain and such). **

**Will probably didn't suffer sufficently- don't worry. It happens worse as the story gets into the plot and progresses futher than it already has done. No smiling under confusion. Even if I am. Because I am the sadistic auther here. Mwhuhaha. (Okay, maybe a little smiling)**

**Sakura will be left behind? Who knows. Well, I think she will, but you never known until you write. The plan says she will anyway.**

**Also, T-rex989 has popped in out of the blue, and given me a few things she/he wants- a massage on a massage table, one of Phobos's cousins visiting and trying to buy Will, who is made to dance for them while Cornelia pours drinks and the like. That covers that (I don't know if this will occur in this chapter or the next though)...no worries though- thou plot shalt continue!**

Although exhausted, Sakura knew that she had to wait for the other Guardians to arrive. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She got up, staggering towards the portion. It was a cloudy white colour. Sighing, she pulled it from the flame, blowing it out afterwards.

She glanced at the potion. Looked again._ Isn't that a truth serum_? Sakura thought, confused. Her eyes sharpened. _Phobos must suspect something is amiss._

She stalked over to the cupboard, plucking a thick heavy pan from it and plonking it onto the side. She filled it with water, her head aching horribly.

She flicked her hand at the stove, watching the ring burst into flame. Her headache increased violently, and she winced. She put the pan onto it, and then backed away. _Gods_, her head felt aflame.

"Oh dear. Was someone naughty? Did someone use some forbidden magic?," A voice said over her shoulder. Sakura put a foot behind her, leverging herself. _She would not fall. Not now, not ever._

"It was necessary," Sakura managed to gasp, with extreme difficulty.

"Was it now? _How so_?" Phobos breathed. His breath fanned out softly over her skin, warming Sakura's already sweat slick skin. His hands wrapped around her waist.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him, but her mouth said something else, "You're intensifying it, aren't you?"

"Indeed," Phobos chuckled.

She gasped silently as the pain spread from her head, moving through her body like a wild raging fire. Her eyes widened and she fell back, right into Phobos's torso, her body straining. She didn't scream. If she couldn't stop herself from falling, the least she could do was stop him from breaking her down. Her body was screaming at her in any case, every part of her ablaze. She felt as though she was dying. Her body writhed uncontrollably, and she gasped for air.

"Still silent, are we?" Phobos asked, "No matter."

He snapped his fingers and broke the pain into nothing. Breathing hard, Sakura looked up at him from the floor, onyx eyes burning with rage.

He bent down, caressed her cheek quickly, and said, speaking in a slow almost seductive deep purr,"You belong to me Sakura. Not as some pet, and perhaps you are more than a mere slave, but still you belong to me." He released her onto the ground, smirking at her.

He stood up, a vial forming in his hands. He filled it with the white cloudy liquid, and retreated from the room. He gave a last glance at Will, who lay asleep on the bed still, despite the commotion.

"She'll have to be punished again, Sakura. And let it be known this punishment isn't just for her- it's because of you, so really its for you as well. It's your fault."

Sakura closed her eyes, blocking out his image. When she opened them again, he was gone. She blinked a tear away and struggled to get to her feet. Once her feet were under her, she leant back against the counter. She wouldn't escape with the girls. She knew that now. She would stay behind, because when she made the portal, she would also play the distraction. _She would bring this place to its knees, or at the very least die trying._

Despite herself, Sakura smiled to herself, almost sarcastically, _It would be nice, _she thought, _to die for something actually worth dying for._

But first; a letter. Written to her sweet lover, who, too, would be going to Earth. He was not bound, his powers undiscovered by Phobos. He would be abled to menter the girls. Because, unlike Sakura, he was of elemental powers.

Cradling her cheek in a palm and rubbing as though she could scrape away the feel of his hand on her cheek, Sakura started to riffle through her drawers, plucking out a quill, a bottle of midnight black ink and some parchment. She sat on a chair, leaning against the counter, and unscrewed the ink well.

She dipped the quill, and took in a soft breath, closing her eyes as she began to write.

_Kurama._

_I have a request to make of you- it may result in more than just a few girls freedom, but in fact all of ours. If our plan goes accordingly, then logically, Phobos may be unsurped from his Throne in favour of someone less tyrannical. _

_I need you to come here, to the castle, and wait at the edge of the forest closest to the castle. The girls will meet you there. I will be there briefly, opening a portal, but I do not expect to be going with you, for I am the necessary distraction. _

_These girls are special, and they will be carrying something of great value to all of us. _

_When you are all through in Earth, ask them for an explanation. They will tell you all you need to know, and then some. Keep this letter close to your heart, for discovery is not an option we can risk. _

_Yours truly, Sakura. _

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sakura flinched, not expecting it. She quickly folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, folding it over.

"Come in," She called, striding over to grab a candle from the side. She lit it with a match and sat it beside the envelope. She would use the melted wax to pour a small bit over the triangular point of the envelope, thus sealing it.

Sighing, she rubbed her hand, glancing at the boiling water in the pan. She took it from the stove, burning her fingertips slightly, but unmindful of the pain.

The girls came into the room, immediantly crowding around Will.

"Awwwwh," Hay Lin said sorrowfully, "Poor Will."

"She won't remember what happened between Phobos and her." Sakura said, blinking. "Does anyone want some tea? It's orange flavour."

"Um...yes please," Taranee said quietly. Sakura nodded, her heart tightening inside her chest. She was quickly becoming nervous. She went and grabbed several goblets, reaching up to higher up in the cupboard, and grabbing a small orange painted box. After putting a small yet violently orange tea bag inside each of them, Sakura grabbed the pot (Burning her fingers again) and carefully poured boiling water into each of them.

She dropped the pot on the side with a metallic _clanging _noise.

"Sakura, is something wrong..._wrong-er,_ than usual?" Cornelia asked, her brow raised at such behaviour.

"Girls, listen to me carefully. When you want to eat, or drink _anything, anything at all_, come here for it. Phobos has brewed a truth serum. He suspects something, I just don't know what..." Sakura started pacefully thoughtfully, biting her lip.

"You get kind of_...weird_ when you're stressed out., you know" Cornelia said, her nose wrinkling as though she were suffering from a servere bout of confusion.

"Hush." Sakura went back to tending to the tea. A few moments later, she rushed around the room, giving the girls a cup each. Her black eyes glittered strangely.

_"Sakura..._are you _sick?"_ Taranee asked.

"No, no, my body is just in shock. Now tell them Taranee. Tell them everything." With that, Sakura went over to the letter, tipping the candle over the point. After pouring a little on, she put the candle back on the side, and rummaged in her draws, grabbing out a flat silver coin with an image of an owl engraved on the surface. She pressed it into the wax, and then threw it back into the draw.

Taranee, who was telling the girls everything in an earnest, hopeful tone, sent a worried yet happy shy smile to Sakura. Sakura returned it uneasily. _I wonder if they'll care that I won't be able to accompany them? _She thought._ I don't imagine it will faze them too much, I'm simply an aquatence, but even so...I won't tell them. Kurama will be enough. _

Sakura grabbed the letter. "I need to go request that this be delivered." She said, striding from the room before the girls could reply.

"She looks ill." Taranee said quietly.

"She's just in shock," Cornelia said rolling her eyes, "She's a nurse and she_ said_ so."

"Doctors and Nurses can sometimes misdiagnose." Taranee said worriedly.

The girls fell silent at that.

"If it were something important, though...wouldn't she tell us? She knows we need her." Hay Lin said, chewing her lip.

The girls looked at each other, no one knowing how to really answer the question.

Sakura stopped at the exit to her quarters, throwing her cloak on. The hood wouldn't be necessary until she left the compound, but the cloak would conceal the envelope easier than her kimono all the same. She strode through the castles, her destination already known to her. It takes a rebel to get to a rebel, and there was one as such that owed her a favour- _Caleb._

And whilst she was there, she could also collect a lock pick. It would be easier to use that than some pins or something of the like. If it was spellfully bound, than Sakura knew that by the time the evening was over with, she would be extremely sick. Phobos would probably increase it as well. The good news was, as an immortal, she couldn't die.

Phobos sat in his throne, his nails thrumming a harsh tune against the arm of the chair. His eyes were burning and he was impatient. His cousin was supposed to be here already. He grabbed his goblet from the ordinary, plain maid, and swigged from it, wine dribbling slightly down her chin. He dashed it away with his sleeve impatiently.

There was a knock at the door, and another maid appeared, bowing nervously. "Prince Phobos, your cousin has arrived at the mote. He is crossing it now- should I guide him through here immediantly, or make him wait a while?"

"Straight in," Phobos drawled, straightening up in his throne. A few minutes later, his cousin stepped over his threshold.

"Phobos," Said cousin drawled.

"Keenan," He replied, in the same sceptical drawl. Keenan took a set at the steps before the Throne.

"Always good to see you, Phobos." keenan said, smirking.

Phobos laughed coldly, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. Now, you came here with specific intentions, as you usually do, so what is it you want?"

Keenan raised a brow, "In a while, my cousin. Tell me; where have your pretty girls gone? Shouldn't they be tending to you?"

Phobos smirked, "Why, anyone would think that you came here to see them and not me."

Keenan chuckled in response.

"Maid, go bring me the girls. Ensure that Will is awake and bring me her as well."

The maid gave a shy nod and then darted off, as though she couldn't wait to run from the room.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's quarters, Taranee had just finished telling the girls everything (Including Will, who had woken up by then). The girls were simply sat quietly, thoughtfully.

There was a soft tapping at the door, and Cornelia stood up, flicking her hair back dramatically, and stalking to the door, flinging it open, much to the surprise of the maid on the other side.

"Um, hello." The maid said, clearly still surprised, "Um. Prince Phobos wants you."

Cornelia and the other girls sighed. "All of us?" Will asked, struggling to stand up.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. One of his cousins has come to visit." The maid said.

"I'm guessing that means that he wants us to bring more wine and another goblet..." Cornelia sighed.

"And for someone to dance..." Will continued, rolling her eyes.

"And massage." Hay Lin continued, pulling a face.

The girls stumbled to their feet and started to make their way over to the throne room, sighing and mumbling.

Sakura threw her hood up as she entered the village, her dark eyes peering out from underneath the brim. Her steps were measured, careful, her eyes sharply taking in the villagers. Sakura was aware that some people couldn't help themselves, had to steal to keep themselves alive, but she had no intention of leaving this place with anything missing.

She made her way over to the mines, and strode down, tossing back her hood to the Lurdens, who moved away from her. She wondered idly if they'd heard tales if what she had done to the lurdens that had been charged with executing her family, flickering her bangs from her face.

When she saw Caleb, hiding in plain sight, as it were, she made her way towards him. She slid her hand into the pocket of her cloak, the paper rustling softly.

"Hello Caleb." She said quietly. Caleb looked as though for a moment he wanted to run, but then logic took over and he remained still.

"Hello...Sakura, was it?" He said quietly.

"Yes. I have something that needs delivering to another rebel, one named Kurama. It's very important, for all of us."

"Is it something to do with the Guardians?" Caleb asked, voice lowered.

"Yes." She murmured back quietly. "Tell him I instructed that you were to go with him. You will be of great use to them."

Caleb nodded.

"Do you know where you might find Kurama?" Sakura asked. When he nodded, she sighed, and mumured a quick, "Good."

She paused, throwing her hood back up. She handed him the letter. "I know I can trust you." She said. "So keep this under wraps, and resist the temptation to open it."

Caleb nodded, tucking the letter away safely in the waistband of his pants.

Upon seeing that, Sakura turned on her heel and began to walk away, without so much as a goodbye. In her head, Sakura ticked off her metal checklist, trying to ensure she had everything. She just needed a reply from Kurama now. Kurama would give her a date, and that was when everything would kick off.

She reached the castle without realising it, and found herself waiting outside the throne room. Why she was there, she didn't know. She simply sighed, resigned, and opened the door, walking in.

She stood still for a moment, taking in the scene. The girls were positioned around the room, Taranee and Irma holding up bowls off food, Cornelia leaning over a man to offer him wine, Hay Lin just sitting there at the base of Phobos's throne as though she didn't know what to do, and Will...Sakura blinked.

Will was dancing. And not very well at that. But apparantly she was sating the man's lust, because he was staring at her like she was dinner and he hadn't eaten for months. She twirled, red hair flashing and pale skin moving over bone.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. Phobos cught sight of her, and raised a confused brow. She walked through the room, and settled herself down beside Hay Lin.

"Now, I think it's time I asked you for something-" The man, whom Sakura now recognised as Keenan, said. "I wanted to ask you if I could buy a specific pretty little slave from you."

Sakura snorted under her breath, "In your dreams, you nasty little fucker," She muttered, much to Hay Lin's amusement.

"Oh? And which one would you buy, were I actually _willing_ to sell?" Phobos asked, tone dangerous.

"Well, I always did have a perchant for redheads," Keenan smirked, seeming not to have noticed the viscious bite to Phobos's words, his eyes sliding over Will's body. Will flushed, halting her attempt at dancing.

"Well, it's too bad I'm not in the mood for selling." Phobos said, smirking.

"I could show him out, if you like?" Sakura offered, smirking.

"Sakura, I'm surprised at you," Phobos laughed. "You're normally so neutral."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm in the mood for kicking something." She said.

"Well, since you've amused me so, you may well amuse me futher." Phobos said, grinning.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood.

"What's this, Phobos? You're going to have your little pet try to kick me out of here." Keenan laughed.

"Trying isn't the word I'd use for it." Sakura said coolly.

She stalked towards him, planted her foot firmly on his chest, and pushed him back, so that he fell back. When he was on the ground, he kicked his ribs, using her foot to make him roll forward. Keenan snarled, leaping up as though to attack her. Sakura merely threw out a quick punch with landed on his nose. It made a loud splintering noise, and blood gushed down in two clear strings from his nostrils.

She blocked his hits with ease, and returned several of her own, carefully working him towards the door.

"You're losing, you know," Sakura informed him coldly. "You're about three steps from the door, and three attempts at hitting me from receiving a broken wrist."

She sighed as though she were bored when attempted to throw three punches in a row in her stomach, blocking each and finally grasping his wrist, moving behind him, planting her foot on his back (Still holding the wrist) and shoving hard. It dislocated, and then as though to add futher insult, Sakura crouched in front of his body, taking his wrist in one hand, and raising his head to watch with the other, and twisted his wrist hard. The man screamed in agony.

"You are less than useless." Sakura spoke up, delighting in his pain. "You are nothing but a jumped up rodent that should have been shot dead but had the luck to live this long."

She circled him, smirking. Her body was moving like a felines, smooth and predatory. She stopped in front of his face, bending down.

_"Get out,"_ Sakura whispered, smiling sweetly, standing up. She swept over the floor, watching him from where she was stood. Keenan staggered to his feet, face white and tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Get out," Sakura repeated.

He attempted to throw an energy ball at her with his unharmed arm, and in an instinctive move, Sakura thew a sharp black ball of energy right back. It crackled and snarled, and when it hit him, he screamed. Immoblisied with pain, both he and Sakura both collapsed to the ground, holding their heads. Sakura blinked, her vision fading in and out. After a second it set itself right, but her head was on fire, burning with pain. And then it was gone.

Phobos crouched beside her, smoothing her hair back. "I'll accept defensive strategy." He said, straightening back up. Sakura rubbed her head, staring in disbelief.

_"Necromancer!"_ Keenan screamed, "You have a_ fucking necromancer_ as a pet!"

"I've already stunted her powers. She's in a world of pain when she uses something like that. It was your own fault."

Phobos turned to Sakura, "Stop it." He said, idly.

She nodded, closed her eyes. She drew the energy back, releasing him from the energy she had burned straight into his physical form. Pain tingled at her body, but was quickly removed.

"Now, as I believe Sakura said-_ out."_

Keenan drew in a shaky breath, dislocated arm hanging limply.

"I've killed for less," Phobos reminded coldly.

Keenan nodded, leaving quickly.

Sakura stood up weakly, bowing her head stiffly to Phobos. Phobos gave her a curious look, "Did that hurt, Sakura?." He asked, his tone not quite angry, but not exactly pleased.

"Yes," Sakura said softly.

"Did it hurt as much as the first time I took you?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. The look on his face screamed predator.

Sakura, to her credit remained perfectly still, her eyes glistening in the light. "More so." She replied, her breathing slow and deep. Calming.

"Good," Phobos said, his voice sounding satisfied now. "It was quite entertaining though, and perhaps he will not come back again quite so soon."

Sakura looked down now, her hair falling forward in front of her eyes, her bangs brushing against her eyebrows while the long tips of her hair that fell to midthroat, falling over the bangs and hiding her eyes. She tucked it back, pale hands contrasting greatly with her black hair.

"I'm not myself," She said quietly, "I'm going to retire to my chambers for a while."

Will and the others watched with bated breath as she walked away. It was only Will who noticed the silver streak sparkling over her porcelain skin and recognised it for a tear.

"What did you do to her?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Phobos looked at her, tilting his head, "You mean Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes." Will replied testily.

"She wouldn't like it if you knew."

"She knows everything you've done to us," Will pointed out.

"I did worse to her, believe me." Phobos said, chuckling.

Kurama took the letter from Caleb, almost tentatively, as though it were something special. His fingers stroked the creamy parchement of the envelope lovingly, a dark intense smile on his face as he slit it open with a letter opening, the blade gleaming in the light.

He read the letter and his smile widened. "So, she said you were to accompany me?" He said, a black brow raised. His black hair, not short, but not long either, just brushing the back of his neck lushly. His bangs were blown softly in the breeze, and his blue eyes gleamed.

"Yes." Caleb affirmed.

"She was correct to call me in on this." Kurama said, folding up the letter neatly and tucking it away safely in a drawer. Caleb glanced around Kurama's house curiously, his brown eyes eventually landing back onto Kurama's.

"I will pack us a bag. We'll need some food to live off, some weapons in case we are discovered and some water." Kurama said after a few moments.

"Sleep as much as you can, boy. But first, you must take response to Sakura. I will write a letter immediantly, and you will deliver it. You can take the passling, Blunk with you. He's not intelligant, and he stinks terribly, but the passling spit will help you scale the walls."

Sakura lay in her room, her eyes half closed, her cheeks flushed. She had taken some pills that would booster her strength, but they would take a few minutes to take into effect. She couldn't seem to stop...remembering. Flashbacks seemed to be imprinting themselves into her mind.

She rolled over in her bed, her breathing harsh. She needed to stop remembering. She forced herself to think, to block the memories. _Damn it! She was better than this! _Sakura snarled to herself.

She heard an odd sound, and sat up, her head spinning. She'd be better in the morning. She struggled over to the window, looking down. Caleb was climbing up. She moved back, leaning against the wall as Cedric clambered through.

"You have a response?" Sakura checked.

"Yes," Caleb confirmed, handing her an folded letter from within his long brown coat. She took it, walking over to the sofa, where she sat down, unfolding the parchment. Neat italic print filled the top half of the page. Sakura settled into her sofa, fingers stroking the parchment as she began to read.

_Dear Sakura_

_I note how vague your letter is, but also that the subject must be very important. In any case, it gives me time to see you, even if time is short. I will succumb to your will. I will meet you at the edge of the forest (As you bade me to) near to the drawbridge. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms, even if it is for a short time. I have missed you alot, and am not ashamed to say so. Just because we are intelligant, does not make us emotionless. _

_You did not send me a date, but I will set up camp there. I will keep your letter close to my heart, as you said. _

_As always, you have all my love. Goodbye, I will see you soon. _

_Kurama._

Sakura gave a soft sigh, smiling at the letter. She folded it neatly, and slid it under the cusion in the sofa.

"Alright." She said, smiling. "We just need the Heart, which shouldn't be too hard now. I'll distract Phobos by setting up some shadow clones, and Irma will break the locks since she seems very good at picking locks and get the heart. Then we'll go to where Kurama waits, and open the portal. Where you'll all go. Understood?"

"Yes." Caleb said, nodding and looking confidant.

Phobos lay down on the massage table, his long hair falling over the sides. The girls were at different parts of the bed, Will straddling Phobos's back, leaning forward to reach his shoulders.

**(AN, I don't know if they even had massage tables back then (Probably not) but this part was requested. And, no, I couldn't stop laughing either) **Her hands gently rubbed, easing away the tension.

"A little lower, Will," Phobos said, his voice commanding obedience. Will sighed, complying. The box in Phobos's room, where the table had been set up, let out a loud rattle.

"What's in there?" Will asked, flinching back when it rattled again.

"Just a trinket." Phobos murmured, smiling, "A valuable trinket."

Will shrugged, continuing to move her hands. She already knew what it was, what it _really _was, of course.

"You know Will?" Phobos drawled, "Tomorrow, you're going be having a lesson. It's very special, it'll help you remember something important. Something you'll never forget. And you can be sure to thank Sakura for it when you see her afterwards."

The girls gave each other a worried look, biting their lips and furrowing their brows in a concerned kind of mannor.

Phobos turned over, making Will have to get up for a moment. He pulled her back down, his hands on her hips. "Shoulders," He said lazily.

When she moved forward, Will swallowed as her body rubbed against Phobos's pelvis and length, feeling it harden beneath her. Phobos smirked, her breasts presented to him proudly as she was forced to put herself in an awkward angle to reach his shoulders.

She shuddered, much to Phobos's delight.

**Could not stop laughing at the end part. It just sounded really corny and stupid. LMAO. **

**Okay- I don't know when Sakura became such an important character, but she did (Somehow.) As some of you may have guessed, she does have a past with Phobos. There are other things you will have all guessed, but I'll let you keep to suspicions. More fun. There isn't much sexual violence in this chapter, it's more into the plot line. No, wait, not any sexual violence. Sorry. But we get plot-esque. Please please review this story. **


	8. Fire

**I'm sorry not everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully I can do better in this one, which is going to (Hopefully) end up quite emotional and bloody and gusty and gory. I'm sorry if this hastens through the plot too quickly, and you don't like how it kind of jumps every now and then. I'm just in a hella hurry. And yes, this will have alot of Sakura in it (Quite a part of this chapter) but it will also have Taranee in fire force. It will have some Irma, and a little Kurama, mingled with Phobos and Will. I hope that you at the very least get into the chapter, rather than impatiently staring at the words. **

Morning came quickly, light filtering in through Phobos's chambers and awakening him. He dressed quickly, prepairing himself to go to Will's Chambers. Today, she would remember. He was determined. He didn't even rap on her door, simply striding right into it. She lay asleep in his chambers, eyes closed and body splayed on the mattress. Her quilt, kicked of during the night, lay half on, half off her bed, and her hair fell over her eyes.

Phobos raised a brow at the scene, wandering over to her and sitting on the mattress. He watched her chest rise and fall for a minute, his eyes ghosting over her body. He splayed his fingers over her stomach, gently dragging his hand over her stomach. She flinched, obviously ticklish, and squirmed, mumbling a complaint in her sleep.

He smirked, leaning over her, poised and waiting. His mouth covered hers, and he felt her body react, still in it's sleep ridden state, body moving beneath him . She squirmed slightly, giving a soft noise. He parted his lips from her, taking in a breath and waiting for her mouth to murmur something. When she began to murmur, his slid his tongue in her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open, and Phobos snapped his fingers, making streams of sticky blackshadows wrapping around her wrists tightly, making blood drip down in thin streams. She shrieked, now fully awake. Her eyes went wide, and she struggled to get back, get away from him. He laughed, dragging her beneath his. It was like hunting prey for him;_ easy __and fun, _especially _when the animal screamed. _

_"No!"_ She cried fearfully, struggling. The more she struggled, the deeper the wounds were inflicted and the more blood that spilt out.

"Will, who am I?" Phobos asked cruelly, his hands grasping around her throat. His eyes narrowed coldly, his nails digging forcefully into her neck and drawing small little red beads of blood.

_"Prince Phobos!"_ She screamed, her eyes bulging as his hands began tightening.

"No!" He roared, releasing her throat and slapping her hard against her cheek. "You'll fucking remember, whore!"

Her cheek flushed a dark red, and she spluttered in her shock for a moment, whimpering softly and drawing herself back from him. He slapped her harder, nails clawing at her cheeks.

Will's eyes widened, filling with tears as his hands reached down, grasping at her -_ I always wanted you Will, you fucking whore! _echoed in her head.

_What was that_, she thought, confused and in pain. Images flashed through her head in a frightening blurr, the images running into one another until it all snapped into place, and she started to scream.

_"No! Oh Gods please now, not again, please, I won't forget again, please don't!"_ She screamed, begging frantically.

"Do you remember?" Phobos asked, his hands releasing her throat.

"Yes, yes!" She cried, sobbing.

"It doesn't matter," Phobos snarled. "I'm still going to punish you- in order for you to forget, Sakura needed consent, so you intentially disobeyed me!"

A cat o' nine tails appeared in his hand, lethal looking and glowing a soft green. "Take your clothes off," Phobos said softly. "Now."

Will whimpered softly as the dark strands released her hands and blood spattered over the bedsheets. She struggled out of her clothes, crying vigourasly.

"No, _please_ don't hurt me..." She whimpered. The moment she was naked, her body a soft feast of pale skin, the dark strands snapped back towards her, turning her so that her face was muffled into the pillow. Holding her wrists and ankles tightly outwards, the strands lifted her at an angle where she would easily be hit.

He flexed his fingers around the cat o' nine tails, and swiped the long whip towards her back. She screamed as it lashed over her skin, creating long bloody lacerations across her skin. Blood wept from her wounds, spraying over the bed and walls.

He did it again and again, until she was so badly torn up that her body went limp, near state of collapse. He threw the cat o' nine tails down, and snapped his fingers, making the shadows split and falter away.

He turned her over, revealing her flushed cheeks and swollen eyes. Her body on this side had a few bits of blood spatter on it, and Phobos used his fingers to smudge it into her skin. After a few moments, his found his cock hardening. He grasped her, spreading her thighs wide.

"You're not going to be pure anymore, Will." He whispered. "Your just going to be a filthy,_ fucking_ whore, same as always. You deserve nothing more than that." With that, he plunged himself into her.

Sakura woke up, feeling exceedinly bright and...happy. Why she was happy, she couldn't say; after all, it was only probably by this evening she could be greviously injured._ But for a good cause_, she reminded herself.

She stood up, taking the lock pick from her pocket. Irma, whom Sakura had had sleep in her chambers last night stirred, and Sakura handed her the lock pick.

"I'm going to go awaken the other Guardians," Hay Lin (Who had also slept in there, as she wanted company) said, smiling. She got up, stretching, and made her way out of the room, smoothing her clothes over.

"Right, we'll give Hay Lin twenty minutes to have everybody up and here, and then I'll start the distraction." Sakura said, briskly. She shivered slightly, partly for excitement, partly from fear.

Hay Lin darted around like a mad rabbit, darting into Taranee's chambers and shaking her awake brutally. Taranee, instantly remembering the occasion, shot up out of bed, scrambling to her feet.

"Come on, we have to go get Cornelia and Will," Hay Lin said urgently, grabbing Taranee's arm and dragging her along. After dragging Cornelia from bed, Hay Lin ordered that Taranee and Cornelia go directly to Sakura, as she was the fastest and they needed to be energetic. Well, no one could say Hay Lin wasn't energetic and then some, so no one disagreed.

Hay Lin raced up to Will's chambers, her pigtails violently swirling. "Will, will, will!" She called, banging at the door impatiently. The door creaked open, and Hay Lin froze. Unless Will had magically gone blonde, male (Decidely so if you were to look around the waist area) and turned in Phobos overnight, this was not Will. _So_ not Will.

"Um..." Hay Lin said, backing away, "_Sorry!"_ She squeaked, about to run away when Phobos reached out, grasping at her arm and yanking her inside with him sharply.

He shoved her towards the bed, and Hay Lin shrieked, digging in her heels. Will was laying on her bed, covering in blood. The skin of her back had been sliced open violently and her breasts were swollen as though someone had been squeezing hard.

"Hay Lin," Phobos breathed, rubbing his mouth over her neck. He bit down, making Hay Lin give a fearful squeak. Blood ran down her throat in delicate droplets, streams staining her skin as the droplets slid. Hay Lin flinched, trying to escape from him as his hands slid down to her thighs, nails dragging almost thoughtfully as ss they did so.

Will struggled to get up and fell back over, slipping in her own blood. Hay Lin whimpered, backing away and into Phobos. She started, jolting forward.

"Will," Hay Lin said. She stopped as she spied Will's clothes, scattered over the floor. They were blood stained with little droplets but not soaked with blood as the bedsheets were. "Oh Gods, Will." Hay Lin hastened to her friend.

"Take her to Sakura." Phobos drawled, his eyes catching on Hay Lin's body. "And then come back."

Hay Lin grabbed her friend, trying not to touch the lacerations on her back. "Come on Will, we'll sort you out, and then we'll get out of here, you'll see," She whispered as she helped Will down the staircase. Blood dripped onto the floor as they travelled pain-stakingly slowly to Sakura's, Hay Lin's creamy skin covered in violent red patches of blood.

"We're nearly there," She whispered frantically, "Nearly there."

"We're so close to being free now," Will whispered, "And something always has to happen to stop us."

"No, no, we'll get there, I swear, I swear we'll escape, but you have to stay awake, alright, stay awake." Hay Lin gabbled. Her eyes darted and she moved faster. Suddenly her feet left the ground altogether, Hay Lin and Will both. They darted forward, flying through the air. _We're running out of time! _Hay Lin's mind cried.

They burst into Sakura's chambers, who jolted at the sight of them. When she saw Will's bloody state, she immediantly turned into nurse mode, lunging at Will and dragging her body to the table, face down. She immediantly began to clean the wounds, and barking orders to the girls, who immediantly followed them.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Sakura snapped visciously as she stitched Will's back together quickly and efficiently. When the wounds were stitched, she turned her other, cleaning her up. Will, barely conscious, stared at them through glazed eyes, tears dropping down every now and then.

"He said it was your fault," Will said suddenly, "Said...said that if you hadn't meddled with my memory then he wouldn't have...wouldn't have done _this..."_

"I know, _I know_, and I'm sorry, but listen Will, when you get out here, I'm going to be the one to suffer. We'll be even then. Your freedom for mine." Sakura said quickly, gabbling quickly. She pressed her hands against Will's stomach, flushing her with energy.

Instantly, her head burnt, but as though Phobos knew what she was doing, the pain immediantly faded to nothing.

Will's eyes brightened, became alert. She sat up, obviously in pain. But the wounds were healing, and healing quickly at that.

"Are we still on?" She asked weakly. Sakura swallowed, nodded. "I owe you all this." She said.

"Listen, someone is meeting you at the forest, you'll be safe with him. I'll take you there after the distraction begins, but I can't be long. I have to be here when it ends. " Sakura said, breathing hard. She threw a bag at Taranee.

"I compiled the components to anything you may require last night. There are instructions on everything. There's balms, pills and such." She said, suddenly near tears.

Will stood up, stumbling through the pain.

"Now?" She asked, suddenly hacking up blood. Sakura flinched slightly.

"That won't last long." She said, "Just the nercromancy energy transfer effect." She swallowed, running her tongue over her lip, "Alright. I'm going to activate the spell. I will tell the clones to wait ten minutes so that we can get out with out anyone paying specific attention. But the moment that they begin, we'll have to hurry."

With those fateful words, Sakura took in a breath, one that sounded as though she were hiding a sob within it, and said, "This is going to hurt alot." before she pushed a curtain aside, revealing a mirror beneath it, and spread her palms over the walls aside it.

She closed her eyes and started to whisper an incantation. Her body convulsed and her eyes opened wide, but it was as though her hands were stuck against the wall. Her body glowed with black symbols that snaked around her body and her cheeks flushed hot red. Tears leaked down the corners of her eyes, a violet colour.

Then she was thrown back from the wall, her body spasming, sobbing. She looked up from the floor, her lips parted and tears streaming. She pressed a hand against her head and stood up.

Pain throbbed from her very essence, poisoning her from within. She was shaking violently, her skin a sudden pasty white. The symbols had gone. When she looked at the mirror, it was to see another copy of herself stepping through it, and another and another. When seven of them stood there, Sakura cleared her throat.

"You know the plan." She said softly. "I'm sorry, but you're going to die. Wait ten minutes before spreading out across the castle. You know what you must do."

The reflections blinked as one, and nodded. "It is the only logical choice. We would have done the same thing," One said coolly. "You should leave now."

"Uh, Sakura? Will kinda needs some clothes." Hay Lin said awkwardly, trying not to stare at Will.

"Oh yes, that's right," Sakura said. She grabbed Will's clothes from the floor and quickly put them on. "Lean against me." She instructed. Will nodded weakly. "Irma, make your way to Phobos's chambers when the distraction begins. You will have to do this alone- we can't afford to be dragged down."

Irma gave a determined nod. "Right." She rolled the lock pick in her hands and ran out the door. The other girls and Sakura followed, until it came time for them to split up. "Phobos is still in Will's chambers." Sakura breathed, "Go straight in. If the Lurdens ask, tell them that he asked you pick something up for him."

Irma nodded again, and then began to make her way there, whilst the other girls went the other way, heading down the stairs. _Her footsteps seemed so noisy when the place was so silent and she was alone,_ Irma thought to herself nervously as she neared Phobos's chambers.

The Lurdens weren't there for a change, which made Irma ease up slightly. She slid into the room, sneaking silently over to the box. She knelt beside it, heart hammering in her chest._ Phobos could come back any moment now,_ she thought, swallowing. As though the Heart knew she were there, it began to rattle again.

"Ssssh," Irma hissed, not knowing why she was bothering to hush the Heart when it couldn't even hear her, but there you go. She jimmied the pick in, twisting it and turning it until the box's mechanism unclicked, revealing a glowing pink object. _It wasn't even warded_, Irma realised with a sceptical brow. _Ye of little faith._

The Heart rose up into the air, glowing a soft pink that seemed almost familiar and comforting to Irma. She smiled at it, reaching for it and grasping it in her palm. She let out a soft cry of pain as it burnt in her hand, and she gasped when suddenly an energy burst out from it, pulsing a dark toxic coloured red.

_It_ was_ warded,_ she realised, her eyes widening._ And now he knows that we have it_! It suddenly rose up, and Irma caught at the chain, surprised with it struggled to the direction that the girls were going, and Irma quickly began to race forward as it darted, trying to act as if her hand flying in front of her and tugging her forward was perfectly normal as she caught it in her palm easily.

There was suddenly a massive thundering noise, and the whole castle shook. Irma froze as she saw shadows taking form, creeping up the walls and seeping down from the walls. Shuddering, Irma ran faster, her hair bouncing over her shoulders and the Heart practically shooting forward, Irma and all.

She ran straight past Phobos, and her heart plummeted. But Phobos hadn't even noticed the blurr of blue that had passed him by, too busy focusing on the creepy shadows that were spreading over the floors, and the...Irma swallowed, _blood_ that was spattered over them. After a moment he whirled round, and Irma realised with a start that the air was rippling around him. It was telling him about the heart, she ran faster, breathing hard as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Unfortunate as she was, Irma ran right into the explanation of what had caused the blood just a few mere moments later- a Lurden stood in a corner, axe raised almost fearfully. A shadow snaked around his ankle, gliding and twining up its body until it reached the throat.

Irma's breath caught in her throat as the shadow pierced right into his throat, severing head from neck easily and releasing a rush of blood that spattered everywhere.

"Hurry on," Came a voice. Irma turned to see Sakura (No, Sakura's _shadow clone_) standing there, a tentative smile on her face. "You don't have long."

Irma nodded, and hastened on, running now. Running scared. The Heart threw her forward, yanking her abruptly as a spear shot through the air, piercing where Irma would have been standing. Almost crying, she ran on, fighting the urge to curl up and scream.

Taranee gasped as the world around her lurched and a sickening spray of warm blood spattered over her skin. For a moment she stared, almost in a state of shock. All around them, Lurdens and Guards were being violently dismembered, executed. Here, murder seemed to polite a term to name the horror that was occuring.

She stumbled slightly as more warm blood was sprayed over her, and she let out a pitched shriek as a Lurden fell to her, shoving her hands in front of her defensively, in an almost leave-me-alone gesture as the words themselves screamed through her head. The corpse landed on her, and she shoved it off, scrambling to he feet and struggling.

They passed a Sakura clone, it's furious smile inviting pain. It would come, that much Taranee was certain. Even though the real Sakura didn't deserve it, it would come. She took in a choking breath. They were close, nearing the forest now. Sakura was lugging Will along, her body carrying Will's easily.

"We're not going to make it!" Cornelia screamed, shoving her way through several exploding Lurdens, blood landing on her like heavy rain. It ran through her blonde hair, leaving scarlet streaks.

"We will make it, now keep moving!" Sakura shouted at her.

Taranee gave a soft gasp as she glanced back and saw Sakura's clone, Phobos's hand wrapped around her throat. She was struggling, limbs thrashing as Phobos leant forward, forcing her mouth open with his. Taranee saw her throat bulge as though something was pouring down it, and restrained herself, forcing herself not to scream.

It was then that the clone Sakura screamed and exploded into darkness. Taranee's breath hitched and she ran faster. They all did; with something as all inspiring as that that says running is life saving, you aren't exactly going to stroll are you? There was a few seconds pause, and then Taranee noticed Irma, running straight passed Phobos, and straight to them.

Phobos looked absolutley furious, his green eyes cold slits and a snarl on his lips.

Taranee swallowed slightly, refocusing on Irma let out a shrill whistle, calling Irma's attention to her. In Irma's hand, something pulsed vibrantly, almost flying towards them.

Sakura, seeing Irma, grasped Will tightly and called, "We have to run. Now!"

All of them began to run from the scene, legs pounding up a spray of dirt. Their feet stumbled over the roots of trees as they ran deeper into the forest. As they neared it, Taranee noticed a tall, handsome man waiting for them.

"Kurmama!" Sakura called, "We have to hurry!"

The man nodded quickly, disappearing behind some trees. The girls, gasping and out of breath, arrived there.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods," Cornelia whimpered.

Caleb stood beside her, trying to stop her from whimpering with soft soothing words.

"Hush girl!" Sakura snapped. She looked at Kurama and took in a shaky depositing Will into Cornelia's arms, She stood in the middle of the clearing, closing her eyes and focusing. Kurama stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her as though he would never let go. But he would, and he and Sakura both knew it.

Once again, Sakura brought up her eerie chanting, her eyes closing as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was very white now, and she was shaking. All around them, a strong wind began to circle them. Taranee gulped in air, swallowing frantically as though the very air she breathed would be whisked away.

She caught sight of an approaching Lurden about to throw a knife at Will and screamed, "Look out," her hands suddenly burning with a flame she threw at it, the fire spreading and roaring in a long fiery stream. She shrieked, shaking her hands. It didn't burn, but it was very...strange. The flames went out in her hand, but there was a horrifying smell in the air as the Lurden was roasted alive, screaming and thrashing as he flesh was melted.

She choked on the scent, her eyes watering. The Lurden's flesh boiled, bubbled. More Lurdens came, and in a panic, Taranee threw out more fire, closing her eyes as screams echoed through the heart thundered in her chest, and she let out a soft crying noise.

There was a sudden loud cracking noise, and a blue swirling vortex opened suddenly near by Sakura.

Kurama looked down at Sakura, watching her as she slumped in his arms, her eyes fluttering.

"Good luck, my love," She whispered softly. He bent down, his mouth meeting hers. The softness of his mouth always astounded her, and she was content to drift for a second in his arms. He lay her down on the ground, his mouth leaving hers.

"And to you, my love. I will return for you." He replied, his voice surprisingly gentle for one that sounded so cold.

Sakura laughed softly, her black eyes opening and reflecting his image in them. "Adieu mon amour. Apportez mon âme à moi avec vous," She said, using his own language to bade him goodbye.

She closed her eyes then, stiffling a moan of pain, "I can't hold onto it for long. Go."

Kurama nodded, pressed a kiss against her forehead, and stood. "Through the portal. Now!" He commanded.

There was a roar of rage, and the girls froze for a second.

"Go now!" Kurama roared.

The Guardians followed his instruction quickly, darting through the portal, Caleb racing alongside them. Kurama hesitated but a second before he stepped through and the portal sealed, closing him off from Sakura. He missed the single theatrical tear that fell down her cheek, and her soft sigh of lover's remorse.

Sakura's breathing slowed as pain flushed through her, burning into her head and scalding through her limbs. She shuddered violently, her eyes fluttering. She saw a silhoutte bending over her, and her vision faded out. Strong arms griped around her body, plucking her up from the ground.

"Are you in pain, Sakura?" A smooth cold voice said._ Phobos_, she realised, shivering. The pain made her consciousness hazy. "It's only just begun, you traiterous little bitch."

She swallowed down, licking her lips.

"From here on out Sakura, you are going to take their place. You will be exactly as you were before you saved me. Your are going to please me in every way, shape and form. You will be in pain, all the the time until they and the Heart are returned."

Sakura cracked her eyes open, taking in a sharp breath. "I promised Will that I would have pain." She whispered, a ghostly smile flickering on her lips. Dimly she realised she was in Cedric's arms, so she jerked her head towards Phobos and said, quietly, but almost victoriously, "The promise will be kept."

The girls stumbled through the other side of the portal alongside Caleb, Kurama stepping lightly through as though he were simply crossing over a bridge rather than walking through to another world. He blinked, adjusting to the bright light. Whilst Meridian always was covered in a soft dull grey fog, this place had clear blue sky with grey clouds gently drifting over it. Around them was a tall wheat field, it's long golden strands wavering softly in a breeze. The Sun felt pleasant over their skins, and they could not help stretching out into it for a moment or so.

Will blinked, shielding her eyes from the Sun with her hand.

"Wow. It's sure bright, isn't it?" Hay Lin commented, she quirked a brow, "But pretty. In an odd sort of way."

"Wait," Cornelia said, suddenly concerned, "Where's Sakura?"

"Ah. She didn't tell you." Kunama said seriously. He sighed softly, almost sadly. "Mind, I did not expect her to." He said, more to himself than anyone.

"Sakura is in alot of pain right now, you know." He said, almost reproachfully. "She sacrificed herself to get you through in a way, despite that she is not dead. Had she not had the immortality spell grafted to her soul as a young girl, it is quite probable she would indeed be dead. She stayed behind because she knew she would be too weak to continue, and she would drag us down." Kurama paused, sighing softly.

"As though to add futher insult to my love, Phobos charmed her. The spell he has betwitched her with means that she cannot use her magic without consequence of pain, despite that she can use it all the same. The magnitude of the spell she used means that she will be near immobalised with pain, and I doubt that Phobos will release her from it. In fact, he will likely increase it." Kurama said, his blue eyes stoic in the bright sun light despite the reflections it cast within them.

With that said, he fell silent for a few moments. "Now," He began, startling the girls from their silent moment. "Show me the Heart."

Irma held it forward in an almost cautious mannor, looking at the reflective glowing glass in a reverant yet worried manner.

"How do you use it?" Will asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"You say, 'Guardians Unite', Caleb said helpfully.

"In any case, your Guardian form will attract less suspicion." Kurama said, "You're all covered with blood and gore. At least that way you can pretend you are some kind of gypsy or wearing a costume."

At those words, the girls immediantly survayed each other, wincing in disgust.

"Corny, you have something in your hair," Irma told her, pointing to a particually grusome piece of flesh that had tangled itself in her blonde locks.

"Don't call me that!" Cornelia snapped, tentatively bringing up her hand and squealing when she found it. "Eeeew!" She roared, grasping at the hunk of flesh and throwing it away. Will squealed when it nearly hit her, prancing away from it slightly in her panic.

"Girls!" Kurama snapped, his eyes flashing, "You can mess around later! Right now, we need to make a plan!"

The girls were instantly subdued, flushing and squirming under his hard unyielding look. Irma frowned. "Who gets the Heart for the transformation thingy?" She asked.

"The Heart chooses its Keeper." Caleb said firmly, as though he expected the girls to put up a fight about it.

**Sakura said, 'Goodbye my love. Bring my soul back to me with you." In other words, she's giving him her soul in the hopes that Phobos cannot contanimate it with true hatred and that Kurama will look after it for her. And Kurama speaks French, hence as to why that Sakura speaks French for him. So what did you think? I know that it wasn't especially violent, but it's going to head that way. **

**Also, I'm sorry- chapters are going to take longer to complete again. I'm back at school, having for the most part recovered from my illness. I fear by the time school ends again, however, I will have contracted mental illness. *sighs*. Such is my life. **


	9. Planet Earth

**Hello people. I'm back. We start of with Sakura today, and I just want you to note that back in those days, some ladies wore shirts with long skirts. Well, this is Sakura's clothes from when she used to Phobos's slave girl. Some of it may not seem to fit in, but when you think about it, neither do the other outifts when it comes to Meridian. Also, let's not forget that there was sexy clothing back then (Hence the boots and stockings). And if you'll recall Miranda also wears a skirt and after that long note, onwards with the story my friends. **

**PS-I'm sorry, but this chapter is a little boring. I've done detailed descriptions on the girls outfits "just because" as well as their transformation. Other than that boring part, I hope you like everything else. **

**Also- this is the most amount of reviews I've had (Squeeeee! LOL. Now to write more madness. I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter, and Titantnt, I will put the little line thing in just for you. XD)**

**Also, will correct bad spelling when I have completed the story. Maybe tweak some stuff as well, but I doubt it. And this is more humour than darkness, but it won't last long, I promise. I'm not one for too much smutty stuff.**

* * *

Sometimes, and often logically, it is better to yield rather than fight. Which was why Sakura was currantly dressing in her old slave girl clothes, finding that they actually still fit perfectly. The sharp edged clothes, with its black tight corest that rested beneath her shoulder blades and tucked under her breasts and crisp white shirt that fit beneath, V-neck splayed open, revealing cleavage.

The tight skirt, made of a shimmering deep crimson fabric that was loose around her legs and limbre, and made her legs all the paler. The dark stockings and thick soled boots, and the taunt chocker made of a piece of red ribbon tied tauntly around her neck completed the look.

Sakura stared down her legs dispassionatly. She had grown used to hiding them away beneath long kimono skirts and the like, and look how far she'd come before she was sent back to the doghouse.

The pain that throbbed in her head was only reminder of that. She shook her head, sighing at her reflection. Logic was almost as painful as love, she found, and yet as powerful as hate.

She swallowed slightly, wishing that the shirt had more modesty; her breasts, already held up by the corset beneath them, were exposed in the way that a prostitute might bare her breasts. Not quite all the way, but far enough. Sakura held back a shiver, standing straight and tall as ever. She had pride, and that always counted for something.

She strode out from the room, immediantly falling back into her old characterstics. The old you'll-never-beat-me-in-the-end attitude coursing through her. She swing her hips slightly as she moved, her black eyes glistening coldly in the light. She saw Cedric, and was once again aware of how she had fallen. Once again, she's be his to take.

A smile formed on her lip as the phrase,'How the mighty have fallen' came to mind. Her head pounded with biting pain, but still she forced the smile the way a rider will spur it's horse into riding faster. Cedric returned her smile, seeming as aware of her situation as she was.

"Will you still be nurse?" Miranda asked from down beside him, her tone almost amused. Sakura looked down, her eyes meeting Miranda's cold blue ones. Naturally, Sakura knew that Miranda already was aware of the fact that she wouldn't be, but she indulged her with an answer in any case.

"I doubt it. Phobos would be articually aware of how easily I could have slipped him something bad for him now. All too aware. But then, I could also hurt other people as well. I can be quite sadistic when I delight into being so." Sakura answered. Her voice was smooth, calculated. "Mind though- there are other Nurses and Doctors that would accidentally botch jobs without meaning to where I never would."

Even if she weren't titled a Nurse, she still held all the knowledge. She was still a Doctor, a nurse, and even if the title could be stripped, nothing else could. Especially her powers.

* * *

The Heart hovered in the air, spinning around lazily in the circle the girls had made. If came to a stop in front of Will, giving off a bright flash and glowing wonderfully.

"Come on Will." Irma urged, "I want to see how we look all powered up."

Will swallowed, taking the Heart in a docile fashion. Taking in a deep breath, she called, "Guardians Unite!"

Instantly the Heart rose up, five orbs seperating from within in it and circling it. A powerful wind blew around the girls, pulling them up into the air. The orbs flew at the girls, soaking into them directly where their hearts are. The girls wrapped their hands around them tucked in knees almost instinctivley as their element surrounded them, pulsing around them like a song forgotten but suddenly well remembered.

Spinning out from their positions, Will, surrounded by a pink coloured aura, called out, "The Heart!"

Irma, spinning out from her position was surrounded by a blue aura, a trail of water dancing around her, "Water!" She declaired, the run appearing in the air behind her.

Taranee spun out from her, her arms stil crossed over her chest, she unwrapped them, her eyes opening as they spread out in an almost eagle-wing fashion as her symbol burnt behind her and she declaired, "Fire!"

Next to come was Cornelia, twisting from her position like a dancer, her hair flowing around her with a trail of beautiful green leaves, taking a position she called out, "Earth!" Her symbol appearing behind her.

Hay Lin's knees straightened, a bright smile on her face and her eyes closed, arms wrapped around her as though cold, spun, raising her arms and declairing a joyful, "Air!"

There was a final bright flash and the girls landed on the floor fully transformed.

"Woah," Will murmured, staring at her friends with wide eyes. Her outfit was a pink top with long billowing sleeves that cut off above her stomach. She wore a short skirt that was a powdered blue colour, the top hem of which curved slightly around her belly button, forming ar heart shape around it. She also wore long tights that were green and blue, with long deep purple boots.

"Hey! Are those wings?" Hay Lin exclaimed, peering over her shoulder. Her outift was an airy long purple skirt with twin slits up the side, striped blue and green, with a top that cut off above her ribs fourth rung and had short sleeves that was a soft powder blue colour.

"Hay Lin don't be ridiculous," Will said, rather nervously peering over her shoulders. A pair of iridescent blue tinted wings were sticking out of her shoulders, fluttering gently when she attempted to move them. "If these were wings then we'd be able to fl-_yyyyyy_!"

The last part of her talking came out as a startled squeak as suddenly the wings fluttered quickly, taking her of into the air. She squealed as she did sommersault in the air, waving her arms frantically.

"Forget what's behind us, check out what's in _front_ of us!" Cornelia exclaimed. Whilst the girls had all had breasts (Albeit small due to malnorishment) they were now soft curves, their bodys sleek and curvy as well as skinny and well toned.

"Yeah. Breasts. Because none of us have had breasts before," Hay Lin said, rolling her eyes but grinning.

Cornelia's outfit was a long purple skirt that had a slit up one side, a pair of tights like the other girls had, and a long blue top with long sleeves that showed off her shoulders and cut off above her third rib, like the others, and her skirt (Like Will's) had a heart shape that curved around her belly button. She admired herself, eyeing herself this way and that as she moved around.

"Trust Cornelia," Irma sighed, over-exaggerating although she was equally as pleased. Her clothes consisted of a top that covered her arms and shoulders, but showed off more stomach that Cornelia's, her top's bottom hem line curving into a heart shape around where her ribs began, just below her breasts. She wore a short skirt like Will's and similar boots to Hay Lin (Ankle length and a blue purple colour) and the same tights as the others.

"Says you!" Hay Lin joked, smiling.

They all seemed to have forgotten about the boys, including Taranee, who was looking at herself like her body had grown out no where and she didn't know when it had occured. She was wearing a short pink top that cut off around her fifth rib rung.

It was short sleeved and was a simply shaped garment. She wore a blue pair of shorts, and, as had become the theme, the same pair of the blue/green tights the others had donned. She wore a bright purple pair of ankle boots, which actually seemed similar (But more feminine) to the ones Caleb was wearing.

The girls all laughed, and then a loud_ "Ahem"_ had them all silenced pretty quickly, flushing a brilliant red and shuffling their feet. The Heart swung around Will's neck, still glowing it's soft pink. Will licked her lips nervously, biting her lip.

"So...what now?" She asked.

"Well, before I start to train you, we need to figure out where we will stay, what will stop us from standing out too much and so on and so forth." Kurama said. His eyes had darkened, and he was looking murderous. "We need everything we can to bring Phobos down. And get Sakura back." He said the last part quietly, a tone of almost hopelessness underlining it.

He looked cold, but something in his eyes told Will he wasn't. He was yearning, and yet almost mourning at the same time.

"Come on. We need to get out of this field." Caleb said, his eyes scanning the area.

"At most, I'll be able to use my magic to manipulate some human into thinking we're family come to stay," Kurama said thoughtfully, "Or perhaps we can get you all into an orphanage."

With that Kurama and Caleb began walking a totally random direction, the girls following and shrugging each other.

"How do they know where they're going?" Cornelia hissed.

Taranee couldn't help a soft chuckle, "They don't." She said, smiling softly.

* * *

Sakura sucked in a deep breath, forcing tears of pain back. Her eyes closed for a moment before she forced them open. She wouldn't show submission if she could help it. Her lower lip trembled slightly, but so did the rest of her body. Her body lay beneath Cedric's, as she had predicted it would, but this time it was not as kindly as Cedric normally did things. It was cruel and bloody, and her breathing was stiffled in the hot air, her chest compressed under Cedric's.

She could barely move, her body lacerated with deep slashes and cuts. She knew there was worse to come soon. It wouldn't be long before Phobos needed someone to sate his sick lust, someone to bleed out on his sheets. She knew he could enjoy her particularly, since she was bound to her body for all eternity, never to age, never to die. She couldn't die- and, _oh yes-_ She knew he'd enjoy that.

At least Cedric was finished with her though. She slipped out from beneath him and began dressing again. She blink, black eyes impervious to the emotions that were running through her.

Staggering slightly, Sakura straightened herself up, making herself stand tall and straight. The throbbing pain in her head pulsed slightly, and she winced as a result of it. For a moment, she wondered if she would be abled to sneak into her room and get some "No Pain" pills.

The only problem being this was more mental pain then physical. But then, if she had a look through, she could find something to block that too, if she were lucky. She wondered briefly if there was anyone in her room as of now, looking through her stuff. Sighing, she knew there would be. She would have to put up with the pain, at least until the commotion died down somewhat.

"Sakura!" Phobos called.

She walked out of the room as gracefully as lady, save for the sway of her hips she had put in purely because she knew that Phobos liked it and knew that if she pleased him he might withdraw some of the pain, at least a little.

"Wine, Sakura, bring me some wine," Phobos snapped as she stalked around the Throne Room. Sakura raised a brow at such a sight, absently rolling her eyes as she exited.

_Wine, Sakura, wine!_ Man alive, didn't he think she understood him or something? She cracked her knuckles, pain burning fiercly in the pit of her stomach.

But also within her stomach, a dragon was uncoiling itself, becoming enraged. The true essence of a Necromancer is spiritual- but it is similar to sides of a coin. There needs to be two- the good and the bad- for the powers to be fully operational in every way (Healing_ and_ injuring). And whilst Sakura had had both within her, she had mostly dampened down the darkness.

But there weren't two sides of her soul, not anymore- she had given part of it to her lover. But the other part, the one that remained was more partial to the darkness, for she had given him most of the light. She would not give him something that could corrupt him.

But now it seemed as though it were stretching, awakening, stretching out wings and twisting in her stomach. _How long_, Sakura wondered idly, knowing that since she wasn't darkness that it would turn instead to madness, _did she have before she went insane?_

Who knew- but perhaps falling into madness was better into falling into pain.

* * *

Will yawned tiredly. "How much futher do we have to go?" She grumbled slightly. They were nearing the gate which exited the field rapidly, but it didn't make the girls (Who had quickly turned from euphoric to miserable and tired) feel any less exhausted.

"Until we reach the gate? Not much further." Caleb answered briskly. The girls mumbled softly under their breaths, hiding vigouras yawns.

"Oh, I'm sorry- would you prefer to still be Phobos's clutches?" Kurama snapped. The girls fell silent.

"No." Will whispered fearfully, her brown eyes shining with fear.

Hay Lin hugged her tightly, but her mind was now on Sakura. _What horrors_, she wonderd, _would she be facing now?_

She shuddered slightly at her thought.

Taking in a deep breath, Hay Lin carefully clambered over the gate, minding that she didn't tread on the edges of her skirt as she did so. She landed on the other side easily, albeit alit shakily. She flashed a smile at the other girls and walked over to join Kurama and Caleb.

They looked around and spotted a row of houses. "Come on. Let's head towards the houses." Caleb said, nodding towards them.

The girls nodded and began to walk down the street.

"Ow! When did the street get hard?" Cornelia complained as she walked onwards.

"And what are we standing on?" Taranee, ever the curious, asked, bending down to look at it. "It's like smooth bricks or something."

"We're walking...on bricks?" Caleb said, wrinkling his brow.

"Apparantly so." Taranee responded, walking testily over them as though she expected the ground to fall through beneath them.

_"Ah!_ What's _that!"_ Will yelped, pointing at a tall silvery grey pole object, with a strange translucent material in its hooded top that was suddenly flickering into light. **(****A broken lamppost) **

"I don't know, but it's nearly midday." Caleb said, glancing to the Sun. Shining as it was, it made everywhere clear and bright, save for where the buildings blocked out the light, "And we need to find somewhere to stay."

There was a sudden bubble of laughter, and the girls stared down the streets, tilting their heads and squinting against the light.

A couple of little girls and boys appeared on the horizon, laughing uproariously. One of them spotted them and yelled, startling the girls, "Hey mom, the circus is back!"

The children darted towards them, crowding around the confused and bewildered girls. A few moments later, they saw a woman approaching.

"Goodness!" She exclaimed at Hay Lin, smiling brazenly, "You look mighty like Joan Lin!"

"Joan Lin? My name's Hay Lin. I'm her daughter." Hay Lin said, her brow furrowing. She knew that name...it was...her _mother's_ name!

"Oh! Goodness Hay Lin, I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" The woman laughed.

Hay Lin swallowed, "You...knew my mother?" She said in an almost shell shocked voice.

_"Knew?_ Did something happen?" The woman said, looking worried.

"She...she died when I was young," Hay Lin said softly, biting her lip.

"Oh..." The woman whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears, "I never...never knew. I'm sorry. "

She blinked back tears and gave her a smile, "I'm sorry. She loved you very much, you know."

Hay Lin nodded, feeling numb and yet near tears at the same time. It was very conflicting, and Hay Lin had to swallow down some gasps of air before she could answer.

"Thank you." She choked out, wiping her eyes. The woman smiled sadly at her, looking around. Her eyes widened, "Well I'll be damned," She said, looking shocked, "If that isn't Anna Lair's daughter."

"You knew my mom too?" Irma said, looking surprised.

"Knew? Christ almighty, what happened?"

"Their parents were murdered," Caleb said seriously.

"All of them?" The woman looked weak kneed, her soft blue eyes blinking. They suddenly hardened, "Did they catch the bastard?"

"No, ma'am, not yet. But they're near a break through, or so they tell us," Caleb said soothingly.

Will wondered if Caleb had been to Earth before. He seemed so able to talk to people, or perhaps he was just a very good bluff? Will didn't know, but she sure was interested in finding out that little gem.

* * *

Sakura was troubled. Not because of what had occured with Cedric, or because she had had to bring Phobos his wine and hand feed him grapes (Not a pleasant job), but instead because there was something inside of her, coiling, she didn't understand it. It was like a part of her was fighter to retain higher existance, but Sakura knew it wouldn't happen.

Her mind was intellectual, smart, and it knew it couldn't happen. And yet it was fire on water, implausable, and yet it still seemed to continue to move and coil and twist. It made her feel sickened and ill, but maybe that was the pain in her head. Was it some kind of side affect? She didn't know, couldn't be sure.

She glanced down, surprised to find a knife in her hand, covered with sticky blood. She wondered when she had picked it up, and, more importantly, if it were bloody when she had done so. She couldn't seem to remember.

But she must've picked it up from somewhere. She looked around the room, unsettled to find that the walls were spattered with blood spray, to find the Lurden corpse laying on the floor in a puddle of blood and waste. _Had it attacked her?_ She shook her head, trying to remember, and felt warm droplets drip from her hair. _Blood,_ she knew, even without touching, seeing the substance.

She dropped the knife with a clatter, her eyes widening for but a second when she saw her wrist's vein's colour had darkened, and now was almost fully visible beneath her pale skin. When she wandered over to the mirror, her boots squelching in the blood, she noted that only her wrist's veins were prominant. She wondered why for a second, but then discarded the thought. There were more important matters at hand- such as washing the blood from her hands.

Surprisingly, she found no blood anywhere else on her body (Aside from her hair and throat from where it was currantly trailing down.) whilst it was everywhere else in the room. Licking her lips, she stared at the corpse for a long moment before she walked from room, wiping her boots on the carpet on her way out.

She wasn't remorseful (The creature had more than likely deserved to die.) but she wasn't thankful or pleased she had done it either (If she had.) She stalked through the corridoors, hiding her hands behind her back. When she reached the bathroom, she twisted the tap's top and lathered her hands in the water that rushed out. It was cold, yet refreshing all the same. She would have to wash her hair later, she realised, when a warm trickle rolled down her back.

* * *

The girls sat at a table, Kurama and Caleb standing behind them. The woman had introduced herself as Michelle Jackovitch. She was currantly telling them about Anna Lair and Joan Lin (She only knew those two out their parents.) crying and smiling and sniffling all at the same time. The girls were eerily silent.

"Well, anyway," Michelle hiccoughed, "I haven't even given you a pause to speak in." She laughed sadly, the sound like tinkling glass as it breaks, made hoarse by the crying.

"May I ask; why are you all wearing those outfits?" Michelle said, looking puzzled inbetween her sadness.

"It's a...Circus act," Will said desperatly, thinking of what the little boy had said earlier. "The Circus isn't here yet, but, um, it will be?" She said the end of her sentance in a puzzled sort of question.

"You're a little young, aren't you? Are you living with the gypsies?" Michelle asked, her brow wrinkling.

Will glanced at Caleb, who shrugged, raising his eyesbrows for a second in a I dunno gesture.

"Yeah," Hay Lin said finally, when it looked as though Will couldn't answer. "We had to get away from the, um, Oprhanage, so we went with them. Sort of um...acting to stay?"

"Oh_, acting_. With those outfits, I'd have thought you contortionists or acrobats." The woman said, now looking worried, "Are you...safe with the gyspies? And why did you have to leave the Orphanage?"

Will took a note in her mind, remindering herself to find out what 'contortionists' and 'acrobats' were.

Hay Lin gave Michelle a weak smile, "Yeah, we're safe. We have to leave the Orphanage because the people there were...abusive. They...they hurt us." Her smile dropped and her eyes sparkled with tears as she tried to blink them back. If she started to cry now, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop for some time.

"Oh goodness..." The woman whispered, looking sympathetic.

"Listen, ma'am-" Caleb started.

"Michelle, man, _Michelle." _Michelle said, looking annoyed, "Ma'am is my great grandmother."

"Alright, Michelle. We need to go scope the place out, find a place to stay." Caleb said, quirking a wolfish grin at her.

"Know of anywhere willing to take in a few Circus performers?" Kurama asked, smiling at her in a charming manner, his white teeth gleaming like a wolves.

Will's brow furrowed; had Kurama been to Earth before too? It seemed as though both he and Caleb had been here before.

"Well, the Orphanage here is quite a different system. I dare say that Maddy, the woman that owns it, will allow you to stay there for a while, so long as you pay your dues with chores and the like. Oh, and you'll also be going to school."

"School?" Hay Lin repeated, her mouth moving around the word with some distaste. She remembered the school that she had been taught at- it had taught her how to be the perfect slave and please her Master.

"It'll probably be different to the one you've been to- y'know, just the basics? Art, Maths, Science..."

"What's Science?" Irma hissed to Will, who shrugged, equally confunded by the question.

"Would you mind escorting us there? I'm afraid that we don't know the area well." Kurama said. "The girls were born here, but they lived in Canada for the most part, before they found some old letters that directed them here, but I'm afraid that we couldn't find a map."

Michelle beamed, "Of course! I'll be glad to help you all." She caught Irma's eye and grinned, "You know, you were the must chubby little baby I ever saw. I'm afraid I couldn't stop poking you."

Irma flushed whilst the other girls snickered behind her back.

"Alright," Michelle declaired, standing up and flashing a grin, her blonde hair flashing gold in the sunlight. "Let's go,"

There was a sudden yell and a little child came rushing through the door, sandy blonde hair hanging over his eyes. He beamed up at Michelle, holding up his arms and clamouring to be held.

"Alright, Jacob!" Michelle laughed, swooping down and plucking up the little boy. "You can come with."

"Is he yours?" Will asked, smiling at Jacob.

"He's gorgeous," Taranee cooed.

"Yup," The woman said proudly. "He's mommy's little monster, aren't you lovie?"

Jacob giggled in response, high eyes bright and happy.

* * *

Sakura lay in the bath, the freezing cold water rushing over her body in a torential rain that was almost on the verge of drowning her. The water was hued a blood red by now from the blood that was in her hair. The body had been discovered none too long ago, but for some odd reason, she'd found herself the opposite side of where she was supposed to be in the castle.

She'd just been washing out her hair when Cedric had knocked at the door, asking vague questions. She simply told him she'd been here all the time, and said she'd been here since she'd brought Phobos his wine and fruit. At best, she'd be a suspect. At sloppy seconds, there's be someone else in the castle that said something that was wrongly interpreted and they got the chop.

She'd be punished anyway.

She sat up, the water sloshing over her body. Water droplets ran down her back and she glanced at her veins. They were completely normal again.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Caleb asked, staring at the old big building with an approving nod.

"It is." Michelle said. Her tone had taken on a tone of seriousness that was unsettling.

"So...how do we do this?" Irma asked.

"Well, we walk in and explain the situation to Maddy." Michelle said. She flashed a bright smirk, "As my older sister, this should be a push over."

"You'd do this for us?" Will asked, her eyes wide.

"Course! Any friend of Hay Lin's and Irma's is a friend of mine. Besides, I can't just let you wander around willy nilly!"

The girls gave each other confused looks and shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." Kurama said quietly. "We don't have time for idle chatter."

The girls nodded quietly, and Michelle clicked her tongue and shrugged. "Alrightie then. But you guys have to promise to come visit me again." Her smile turned sly, "I..." She purred to Irma, "Have baby photos."

**Well guys, just to make things a little less boring (And because it sort of became a new spin off part of the plot) It would appear the Insanity is hooking it's bloody claws into Sakura. Don't worry though (If you actually care about her, that is) - she's a valuable character and I won't let her jump of the deep end, so to speak. In fact, when I finish this one, if I have a request to do so, I may do a Sakura prequel. And her part insanity is needed for the ending.**

**Also, the girls will be training in either the next chapter or the one after. Sorry if the woman that the girls met seemed a little bit out of place and un-coincedental (If that's how you spell it) but it was merely coincedence. A lucky one at that. **


	10. Air

**Hey you guys. Happy to see you again. Well, metaphorically, of course, in any case. Anyway, this chapter is an Air one, so there will be alot of air eccentric stuff. I have actually gotten the plot down to the T now, and I just have to write everything out. It will be long, and some things will be a little less good than I want (Or you want) them to be. Elyon will be in this chapter people, and the plot has evolved. I hope you don't mind the atmosphere that the chapters have taken on (Kind of gaudy when contrasted to the others) but it won't last too long. Actually, while boring, these chapters are important to the upcoming ones, so please attempt to read it and stay with me until we're out of lollipop land (So to speak.)**

**Also, you have no idea how boring it is to write for the girls right now. **

Exhausted, Will stretched out her body, her eyes catching sight of a teenage boy eyeing her body as she did so. She hastily stopped, letting her arms drop. Anxiously almost, she wrapped her arms over her chest as though that would take his attention away from her. He simply shrugged, looking disappointed and pulling a face at her before he disappeared in his room.

"Well, this is your room." Maddy said, giving a friendly smile. She pushed the door open, revealing three beds in the single room. "I'm sorry to say you'll have to bunk together, but since you're all so slender, it should be fine."

The girls nodded. "Wait, what about Caleb and Kurama?" Cornelia asked, her expression far too innocent.

Maddy smirked, "Oh, they have the room downstairs," She said airily, clearly seeing through Cornelia's innocent guise. "We don't ship boys and girls in the same room unless they're young or siblings. We happen to know what happens between boys and girls that like each other."

Irma snickered quietly at Cornelia's face as she flushed a vivid shade of pink.

"Now listen, girls- you and the boys will be attending school tomorrow. It's compulsory if you're to be staying here. And trust me- I'll know if you don't attend. You'll also be expected to do chores. Everyone chips in here." Maddy grinned, "So don't stay up all night, and get to bed. It's nine O'clock already."

Maddy's gaze suddenly surveyed the girls, "Oh that's right, clothes! Lucky for you all, I have some that the older teens have left behind when they went to the half-way house. For now, you'll have to sleep in your underclothes, specifically if you perform in those clothes."

With that said, Maddy strolled over to the window and yanked the curtains close. "Goodnight girls." She said, stifling a yawn, "Sleep well."

She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Well, we've all managed to share one bed before," Will shrugged, "How much harder can this be?"

"Actually it'll be easier." Taranee said logically, "Especially without Hay Lin's pointy elbows digging into people's ribs."

"True, true," Will agreed, "But who sleeps with who?"

Irma and Hay Lin actually sidled up to each other, grinning in a way that said there'd be more giggling from tickling than sleeping. Will looked at Taranee, "Sleep with me?" She asked, her eyes glittering with humour.

Taranee flushed, but nodded.

"So...do we sleep in out underwear?"

"We don't have any brassiers!" Taranee panicked.

"We can change into our human forms and freshen up for tomorrow before we sort this out," Taranee sighed. "We'll just need a little water from Irma, and some heat from me to turn it into steam before it hits the ground."

"Good idea," Will said approvingly. "Just...no one look at each other."

"I think we can all agree to that," Irma said seriously, her composure of being serious quickly ruined when Hay Lin gave her a dig in her ribs. She looked up, eyes shining, "Be glad to work it with you Taranee," She teased.

Hay Lin snickered, thrusting out her hip into Irma's and making her stumble and fall on the bed. "Happy to have worked you on the bed." She said, grinning.

Irma stuck out her tongue, her wings fluttering and propelling her into the dropped down to her feet and dove at Hay Lin, hands at the ready. Hay Lin squealed with laughter as Irma tickled her, almost on the verge of not breathing.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Some one yelled from the room next door, which was, rather ironically, spouting out loud music that made the entire room vibrate.

"You keep it down!" Irma yelled back, shrieking when Hay Lin managed to flip her over and begin to tickle her mercilessly.

"Alright, alright!" Will snapped, holding up the Heart. There was a pink flash and then the girls were completely themselves again. Will glanced down at her bloody clothes and turned her back, undressing. The other girls followed suite, each of them peering behind them to check no one was looking. It was more than a little awkward.

"Uh, Irma?" Will said, swallowing and wringing her wrists in a nervous fashion. Her skin was covered in blood and gore, the same as the rest of them. Irma nodded and closed her eyes, focusing. It was easier to get more of her power in better control now that she had been able to transform, and in no time, water appeared out of thin air, pouring down in a soft cool drizzle over their skins. It was quickly transformed to mist before it turned to the ground, which was quick to fill the room, blocking the girl's views of each other.

Relaxing, Hay Lin's hands carefully washed at her body, picking away pieces of flesh. Her long dark hair was soon dripping, and her lips were tilted into a happy, relaxed smile. She wriggled under the water, using air to blow away some of the steam.

When the girls were finished, Hay Lin swept the mist around the room, trying to thin it out. It was little sucess, but she thought that by morning the steam would be gone, so she simply shrugged. They dressed in their underwear and brassiers (This wasn't a comforting thing since the girls were all knitted out with thongs and the brassiers, despite being washed in the rain, still had flesh on them.) and clambered back into bed.

Hay Lin settled in, but was unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept circling around Sakura, and how badly she was being hurt (For there was no way that Phobos would not have hurt her) because the sacrifice she had made for them. Finally, she closed her eyes, feeling (Despite herself) almost _homesick. _

* * *

Sakura sat on Phobos's lap, his hands sliding down the waistband of her skirt.

"You've been a bad girl Sakura. I know that you killed that Lurden." Sakura doubted he was certain- as surely as the Lady Macbeth in Shakespeare's Macbeth (Kurama had once brought her a copy) saw the blood staining her hands, she saw no evidence left behind to contiminate her, 'innocence'.

"You're going to be punished."

_Well, wasn't that a surprise?_ Sakura thought sarcastically, crossing her legs delicately.

"For a crime I am fairly certain I did not commit? Why Phobos, you intrigue me. Cedric only said something of a body- he did not say it was one of your own filth." She paused, tilting her head in a curious manner as his hands slid underneath her underwear (A dark red lace thong, patterned with sulty roses).

"But," She gave a calculated breathy sigh, and gave him a false smile, her lips parting and running her tongue, cat-like, over her lower lip, "If you wish to, ah, _punish-_" She bit out the word in a sexy manner, her eyelashes fluttering and hating herself, "Me, you would be most welcome to."

Phobos looked surprised, and Sakura couldn't blame him. She was surprised. Normally she was so cold, so composed, but now it was almost as though she wanted him to _violate,_ to _bleed_ her out. Like the pain was a new drug. Speaking of pain, Sakura wondered idly when it had changed into burning rage.

It hurt, but it was more unspeakable rage than anything. She wanted him to hurt her as much as she wanted to hurt him. The thought of it very nearly pleased her._ But why_? She questioned. _Was she trying to bespell herself into a rage where she would not think, could not accept consequence and simply acted? Simply slashed a Lurden's throat, simply wanted to slash Phobos's?_

She could not help a smile. Hadn't one of the young Guardians asked her if she were sick? Well now she guessed she had an answer. And it wasn't a pretty one.

She blinked as suddenly Phobos's hands slid away. He looked confused, and it didn't take long for Sakura to realise why- She could practically see it going through his head. _Why isn't she afraid, why is she asking for it? I don't want her to want it, I want her to scream in pain and cry with horror and trauma..._

Sakura sighed and Phobos's lips settled into a thin line. His arms grasped her waist, pulling her tauntly against him.

"You know what Sakura? I just had the most wonderful idea."

"On how to punish me for my supposed crime?" Sakura asked, her tone bored.

"Exactly." Phobos hissed. She opened her mouth and then closed it, biting back a sharp retort. Phobos snapped his fingers, and Sakura had to close her eyes for a moment against a bright light. Blinking, the pupils of her eyes dilated and then returned to normal. Her blood froze and her heart stuttered.

Phobos had glamoured himself as Kurama.

"But how did you..." Sakura began, eyes wide.

"I was scrying and I happened to pick up this little gem," Phobos smirked, "You and him, kissing. He must be special to you, Sakura. You wouldn't kiss just anybody."

Her eyes flashed in rage, her body taunt and shaking with rage. "How dare you use _his_ form." She spat, sliding from his lap easily and standing gracefully, glaring down upon him like a vengeful goddess.

"Do you want to kill me, Sakura?" Phobos asked, sounding delighted. He leant forward in his throne, eyes burning with excitement.

Sakura couldn't control the furious, "_Yes!"_ She screamed in a voice so primal and forceful it bounced around the room. If words were weapons, then Phobos would truly be dead. Her fists clenched tightly, and the pain (The fury) rose higher, burning inside of her. A dragon raised it's head, roaring in rage in the pit of her stomach.

It snarled, readying itself to breathe fire.

"Hmm." Phobos/Kurama smiled. "You must really like him."

She snarled in rage, the black iris of her eyes spreading until there was nothing but darkness and reflection in her eyes.

Phobos/Kurama threw back his head and laughed, as though she had told him a hilarious joke. Sakura saw red. Her hand struck forth, slapping Phobos/ Kuruma's cheek. She didn't wait to watch it flush red, already backhanding the other cheek, "You bastard!" She snarled.

Phobos/ Kurama grabbed her wrist tightly, and she screamed, half in fury, half in despair and pain as he twisted slightly. Not enough to break, but enough to hurt like hell.

He yanked her into him, pressing her against him tauntly. Phobos/ Kurama now wore the same clothes that she had seen in him a few years ago, and he yanked her into him. His member made his pants taunt, and he rubbed his erection against her, making her scream with horror and rage.

"Get the FUCK off me!" She shouted, whole body vibrating with power.

* * *

The girls woke up the next morning, feeling clean and refreshed. Hay Lin couldn't shake the feeling that was currantly harbouring in the pit of her gut that something bad was happening, and it made her feel sick and heavy. She shuddered, sitting up in the bed. The quilt fell away from her body and she stood up stretching. The door opened, and Maddy bustled in, carrying an armful of clothes.

"Oh good. You're up. Look through these and find something that will fit."

Hay Lin smiled at her, blinking in the harsh light as Maddy flung the curtains open.

She padded over to the chair where Maddy had just dumped the clothes, and looked through it, sifting through the clothes. She clasped on a soft brassier with some sort or wiring beneath the cups that fit her tightly (But not as tightly as her pervious brassier) and fresh underwear, and then she yanked on a bright sunshine yellow top that was so long it reached her thighs, and pulled on a pair of strange elasticated stockings (They felt thicker than usual stockings, and you couldn't see her skin through them. After Hay Lin had yanked them up, she found a pair of purple weird wrinkly pieces of fabric.

"What're these?" She asked, puzzled.

"Legwarmers," Maddy demonstrated how to wear them, and Hay Lin pulled them on happily. The others stirred, moaning in the bright light and slowly dragging themselves from their beds wearing disgruntled expressions.

"Clothes," Maddy said, pointing at the pile. "I'll bring you some shoes and trainers in a few minutes, but get dressed now."

The girls stumbled to the pile, moaning incoherrent words as they plucked out clothes. Will wore undergarments, a pair of denim jeans (She found it strange she was allowed to wear trousers here, but she found them very comfortable) and a plain white top with a pink jacket (That clashed horrifically with her hair).

Cornelia had dug out a soft black long sleeved top that left her shoulders bear (And was ill fitting) and a long white skirt that reached her ankles.

Irma, a pair of jeans and a dark red vest top that complemented her skin tone and hair.

Taranee wore a dark pair of jeans and a soft toned orange top. When the girls had finished dressing, they herded down the stairs in a slow, sleepy group. The other children from the orphanage gave them nods, as though (Even though half of them hadn't known they had even arrived) they had expected someone to.

"Come on, come on!" Maddy said, bustling around through the corridoors. "Shoes, over here!"

The girls followed her instruction, and were surprised to find Caleb and Kurama already awake. Hay Lin gave them an excited smile, bounding over to them, and grabbing them into a hug. Caleb laughed and patted her back, and Kurama simply held her, squeezed her for a second (In a comforting way) and gave a pained swallow when she was burrowed into his neck, as her long dark hair spread over his shoulders.

_It was so like Sakura's in gloss and colour. Had it been shorter, it could have easily been mistaken for hers, _he thought, longingly. He wanted to push his fingers through her heavy locks, cup her cheeks and make her face him, just so that he could prove that it wasn't Sakura. But when she pulled away, Hay Lin's blue eyes were enough to tell him that.

* * *

Sakura was in no mood to obey any orders; she was currantly screaming and kicking at Phobos, struggling to free herself from his body mass. Said screaming had a lot of explicits, and said kicking was aiming (Unsucessfully, since his body was rested firmly between her legs) at Phobos's crotch.

Actually, Phobos was enjoying said kicking and screaming. The way her eyes flashed was intoxiatingly dark, and her teeth shone white in the dark of the room. He was enjoying her struggling, his body pressing down on hers, his smirk smug and chuckle enthusiastic.

"Come on- is that all you can do?" Phobos laughed. He knew fully well that she could do more, if she were so inclined to do so, just as he knew that the pain would have her writhing and screaming beneath him.

"You bastard!" She screamed, pitch hitting an new octave. Her power exploded from her body in various points around the room, shattering the windows and breaking down parts of the wall. Had the Throne not been magically enchanted not to break or be destroyed, Phobos was certain it, too, would have shattered.

He grabbed at her body as she screamed, her body arching with pain. It sounded more like fury bleeding through the scream than pain, but he would take it. He shoved his mouth over hers, her scream's vibrations running down his throat deliciously. His hands groped at her hips, pressing himself against her desperately. He growled deep in his throat as she threw her fist at him, connecting with his nose. Furious now, he grasped her wrists and glamoured chains to keep them away from him and on the ground.

His clothes were strewn over the room, Phobos making Sakura watch as he undressed.

* * *

The girls felt exceedingly foolish and awkward as they waited in the office in the school .The Headmistress was busy talking to Maddy, who looked as though she would not take,'no' for an answer.

A small girl with silvery golden hair passed by them, flashing them a smile. "Hi," She said, in a sweet husky voice, "Are you guys joining the school?"

"We, uh,_ think_ so..." Hay Lin said, glancing over to the two women that appeared to be sparring something out in the room, whispering in hushed shouts.

"_They don't even come from your orphanage! You don't even what they could've done!"_ The headmistress hissed.

Will sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," She said, biting her lip.

"It's the only option we have if we don't want to attract attention for being homeless and dressed in Guardian form. " Taranee rebuked gently.

"You're homeless?" The girl asked, her eyes softening in sympathy.

"No, we are at the Orphanage for now." Kurama informed her.

"Oh. Well, my name's Elyon." The girl said, smiling warmly. Her violet eyes were warm and friendly, shining softly in the light.

"Will." Will said, smiling and pushing a lock of dark red hair from her eyes.

"Irma." Irma said, grinning and leaning back against the wall.

"Taranee." Taranee said in a quiet voice.

"Hay Lin." Hay Lin half sang, half said, beaming.

"Cornelia" Cornelia said with an air of hubris, flicking her hair back and smiling.

"Kurama," Kurama introduced coolly.

"Caleb" Caleb shrugged, giving Kurama a,_'be nice'_ look.

"Nice to meet you all," Elyon said, shaking their hands in turn.

"And you!," Hay Lin chimed, beaming at Elyon.

"Girls and Boys," The Headmistress piped up, striding out of their corner where Maddy and she had been having their hissy fit. "I've decided that I will let you in for one day as a taster run. If you are well behaved, then I will allow you to stay. But put one toe out of line, and I will drop you like a hot potato! Understand?"

Everyone nodded slowly.

"Now Elyon- I have decided you will be showing our little friends around to lessons and the like. They have been put in all of your classes. Maddy informs me that you won't be staying long, so I don't believe there is any point in uniquely sorting you all out." The headmistress paused, pushing her glasses up her nose, "Now scat!"

Eyes wide and expression blank, the girls, Kurama and Caleb followed Elyon as she left the room.

* * *

Phobos thrust into Sakura repetively, listening to her screams, and groaning as he pressed himself into her body. His hand groped at the skirt he hadn't bothered to remove, and the corset's buckles bruised his skin as he ground against her in between thrusts. "Oh, Sakura..." He groaned, feeling his need to cum build. He thrust harder, hands sliding (With difficulty) up the back of her shirt, and nails clawing down her back as she spasmed in pain beneath him. When some Lurdens came in, they were the unfortunate victims of her rage, instantly incapacitated in a spray of warm blood.

Phobos forced her power to swerve away from him so that couldn't harm him and continued, persiration beading down his spine. Finally he came, breathing hard, and collapsed on top of her.

Sakura gave a snarling noise and he pushed himself away, standing up. Snapping his fingers, he broke the glamour to nothing and smiled eerily down to Sakura. She stood up slowly, her eyes slowly clearing back to their normal state. She shook her head, dizzy and disorientated. _Something has broken in me,_ she realised through the thick fog in her mind.

She glanced down at her wrists, absently checking the colouring, before she looked at Phobos. It seemed as though the dragon had curled right back up in her stomach for now, simply snorting out long streams of smoke which left Sakura feeling mixed emotions. She glanced back when she stepped on something squishy beneath her foot, and raised her foot. A piece of flesh, a horrible grey colour, smattered with blood was sticking on the edge of her boot. Sakura, perfectly used to blood in any case, simpy peeled it off her boots and dropped it on the floor.

She walked from the room in dazed state, thighs dripping mottled cum and blood sticking to her boots.

* * *

The girls hesitantly sat down besides Elyon. They had already passed by two truly horrific lessons where they knew next to nothing. The only thing they could do was English, and that lesson was rubbish because of the stupid girls that huddled everywhere, giggling had shut up pretty quickly when Will had accidently zapped one of them (The really bigmouthed chatterbox) with something crackling and a blue colour. She hadn't meant to, and it seemed no one else had noticed aside from the other girls (Who stared, mouths hanging) and kurama. (Who simply raised a brow) The girl had yelped and mumbled to herself, moaning in pain.

Will shrugged sheepishly,smiling at Kurama nervously, who simply gave her a cold look. He was simply at the table with them now, studying them as someone overlooking an experiment. His blue eyes were steadfast and stoic.

Not for the first time, Will was reminded of Sakura.

Sighing softly, Will resigned herself to the fate of school, reminding herself that it was either school or pain.

Hay Lin sighed softly. Elyon saw and gave her a smile. "Hey are you alright? This must be quite alot for you all to take in."

Hay Lin nodded and smiled back, licking her lips, "I'm just tired." She said quietly.

Elyon nodded understandingly. "It gets better soon enough. When you get used to waking up super early and having your brain turned to rubber."

Hay Lin giggled at that, even though she wasn't exactly certain as to what she meant.

All through the day, Elyon and Hay Lin sat besides each other, talking and giggling whenever the teacher wasn't looking. They were quickly becoming fast friends, just as Cornelia was with Caleb. Well, it looked more to Hay Lin like she was trying to woo him, but she wasn't sure. Hay Lin yawned, tired out by the time the last bell rang (It had seemed to take Cornelia all day to actually realise the bell went to signify that it was the end of lesson, start of break and lunch.)

It was only after Hay Lin had chatted to Elyon for a good fifteen minutes after the final bell rang, that she realised that they were supposedly beginning this training this evening. Not for the last time, Hay Lin wondered where they would do so. The people here didn't carry magical properties as many people on Meridian or off wordlers did. At least, no one but their parents that Hay Lin was actually aware of. She knew that the place would have to be secretive.

She grinned at Elyon, saying her,'goodbye' for the evening before she departed, waving at Elyon, to join the other girls. Excitement buzzed in her limbs despite her exhaustion- she couldn't wait to Guardian up! She wanted to fly, to have her air wrap around her and tease her hair and garments.

She followed Kurama (Who had apparantly given Maddie a mesmer to think that they were going out with some friends they had met, and also mesmered her to think that they had been living at the Orphanage for a long while) and the other girls humming softly and they arrived into an alley, Hay Lin was confused. People would see them, wouldn't they?

"Girls, we aren't staying here." Kurama said quietly, stopping for a moment to explain, "I am simply taking us through a quicker root. We'll be practasing under the bridge we saw on the way to school. It's abandoned, and far from sight."

The girls nodded, and Kurama continued onwards. Hay Lin wished they could go faster. Finally they arrived, just as Hay Lin was about to go mad and just..._jitter _crazily everywhere. Practically bouncing on the spot, she glared at Will, trying to make her go faster through will power alone. Finally, Will raised the Heart and called, "Guardians Unite!"

Hay Lin breathed deeply, taking comfort and wonder in as her body moved, as her element surrounded her and her Guardian body formed. "Air!" She cried, smiling as she landed. She took three quick strides and burst into the air, closing her eyes and swerving over the water, lazily drifting a hand into it. She breathed in the air, circling in the air. She drew her element to her, loving how the air rushed around her, tugging at her as though it wanted her to play with it.

She sighed in utter bliss and content, making a delightful little hurricane encase her. She felt so wild and uncontrolable. The air obeyed her unspoken commands, helping her fly faster, higher. Her body spun in the air, and twirled as she spun towards the Earth where the others were standing there nervously, stretching their wings and attempting to use their elements.

She landed easily in front of Kurama, who studied her and nodded, "Very good Hay Lin. You have good control over your wings, and your element is very thouroughly attatched to you. I think the only thing we need to think of with you is combat."

Hay Lin smiled, feeling pleased with herself. She watched Irma summon water and, 'accidently' drop it over Cornelia's head. She couldn't help a little giggle as Cornelia screamed and threw a random branch at Irma, who had to duck in order to avoid it. Cornelia glared at Hay Lin with what Hay Lin was sure was murder in her eyes. She attempted to have a branch grow and grab at Hay Lin, who stuck out her tongue, and darted into the air, smoothly and acrobatically avoiding the branch (Which was moving around and appeared to be trying to murder Hay Lin).

She stuck out her tongue again, landing neatly next to Irma, who threw a massive jetstream of water at Cornelia's branch thing, and then aimed for Cornelia herself. Snickering, the two girls high fived and gave self-righteous nods.

Will shrieked from above, and Irma and Hay Lin looked up just in time to see Will hurtling towards them. The two girls leapt apart and winced in sympathy as Will crashed, face first, into the dirt. Taranee winced slightly and Hay Lin watched as she summonded a flame into her hand. Kurama, stood next to her, was talking to her in a low scholarly voice.

Suddenly, the flame in Taranee's hand increased to massive size, and she hurled it into the sky, producing a stream. Focusing, she made the fire twirl and bend in the air. Hay Lin applauded and Taranee smiled, relaxing slightly. The fire's patterns became intricate and Hay Lin felt as though she were watching a tapestry being woven.

She grasped the air around herself, making herself shiver as the cold invisible substance coated her. Her pigtails rose up, spiraling. She spiralled into the air, shoving herself from the ground with her.

**Yeah, this chapter is long overdue, but I have been busy. I can't change that as of yet, I'm afraid! But anyway, the new image is supposed to be Sakura ( I can't draw W.I.T.C.H, and anyways my drawing isn't too good.) I'm currantly working on another one for this story, of Sakura and I'll upload it at a later date when I've completed it. Other than that, I hope that chapter didn't kill you with boredom. Next one will be better. Cedric comes to Earth in search of Elyon/ Guardians and other stuff happens...**


	11. Life

**Okay, so I believe that this chapter will be longer than the average chapter you normally have for me, since there will be a hella lot going on. The plan is formed; _Cedric is coming to Earth_, fight scene, _new friends (Elyon and some others)_, _Sakura_, the portal map… yep. Lot's going on. I can only hope that I get everything down to a T. So here we go people, I hope that you enjoy. Not everything that I wrote above will happen in the chapter, I don't think, but, trust me- I'll sure as hell try.**

Will landed carefully on the ground, her feet lightly pressing on the earth as she carefully balanced her weight. She tugged her hands through her hair, attempting to make it look less windswept.

"Alright," Kurama said calmly, "That's enough for this evening. Tomorrow, I'm going to help you focus on controlling your powers, and Hay Lin, you will be learning some basic hand to hand combat moves, since you already have control."

Will sighed with relief, her wings fluttering softly and folding behind her back. Yawning, she held out the Heart and the Heart, knowing her intention, flashed a soft pink, leaving them in their human form.

"Let's go. The Orphanage isn't too far, but we don't know this place well enough to stray at late times." Kurama said, straightening his clothes and stepping lightly. Kurama had borrowed some clothes as well as the girls, and he wore a pair of blue jeans, a thick black belt and a plain black short sleeved top. The clothes hung well on him, and girls had been (To Kurama's annoyance) staring and giggling about him all day in the school.

* * *

Cedric strode through the halls, passing Sakura (Who was sat down in a dark corner, knees pressed to her chest and head resting onto of it, eyes slightly glazed over and pale) and opening the throne room doors. He stalked in, bowing his head to his Master.

"Cedric," Phobos drawled. "I have a job for you. I wish for you to go to Earth with…_this._" With an air of grandeur, Phobos drew out a glowing green star shaped stone, hanging on a delicate silver chain. Cedric gaped, "Is that the…"

"Star of Threbe." Phobos finished, smirking.

Cedric's face settled back, composure back in place if a little surprised

"As you well know, the Star of Threbe can find any Escanor, drawing it to them and bringing them back. Our focus right now is not the Guardians- although; they will be returned and cowed back into place before I take their powers- but my little sister. It is well past time we found her, Cedric." Phobos said, tossing the Star to Cedric. He caught it quickly, his thumb absently stroking the surface of the stone.

"You will go through the next portal I sense opening, and take place in the community so you can blend in, where you will activate the Star. You cannot simply take her- you will have to first gain her trust. When you have found her, though, ensure that she will return. Then you can search for the Guardians and the Sakura's lover."

"Yes, my Prince," Cedric said obediently, bowing his head before he swept from the room.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes, her body leaning back against the wall. She was stood now, near the door. She watched Cedric walk straight out, passing her by without even seeing her, and tilted her head in a curious manner. She should be doing something, but the dragon in her stomach (Despite the feeling being somewhat metaphorical) is drowsy and tired. Its black eyes and half closed, smoky black scales coiled.

But she had to do something, didn't she? She shivered softly, stifling an overwhelming urge to yawn, and stumbled through the corridors. Her shadow chases her, its silhouette delicate and beautiful even in pure shadow.

She needed to tell someone, a rebel, about the Guardians. Give them hope. _Yes, yes, hope. They need hope, _Sakura thought, wringing her wrists slightly. She walked through the palace, knowing that when she returned she would be in trouble, but unable to raise the will to care.

She threw her cloak absently over her shoulders, liking the way the soft material glided over her skin in a way that not only made her presentable but also comfortable. She pulled the hood up smoothly and began to walk into the village. Her discombobulated thoughts made it hard to think, but she was absently already on her way.

* * *

Will yawned ferociously, displaying white teeth. They passed by the loud room and by a girl that was being escorted into her bedroom by Maddy. The girl, with long black hair in a shaggy cut, gave Maddy a filthy look, and swore violently at her, stalking into the room and slamming the door behind her.

Will stared in shock.

"Oh come on girls. Don't act surprised; we all know how Tara can be."

Will opened her mouth reprimand the woman, ready to tell her that they had only been here since last night, when she remembered what Kurama had said. He had mesmerised the woman to think they had been here for a long time. Hastily, she closed her mouth and smiled at Maddy in a soft manner.

She wondered if Kurama would have to do the same to the other people in the Orphanage, or perhaps even the headmistress.

Shaking her head, she smiled again, "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

The other girls nodded behind her, stretching their muscles out and yawning.

"Alright," Maddy said, smiling tenderly, "Into bed with you."

The girls filed into the room, dropping onto their beds and curling up, still fully clothed. It wasn't long before, with the mixture of element honing and exercise taking its toll, they fell into sleep.

Cedric staggered slightly, collapsing to his knees as he fell through the portal. He stood up, wincing slightly. Here he was. Earth. He looked around in a disdainful fashion. He looked at the Meridian text painted onto a nearby wall.

_You have not been discovered_, it said.

Cedric gave a self-assertive nod. He was still in good health, his appearance (The portals that aided him were very sensitive, and the Heart was attracted to them) was still human and he was undiscovered. Brilliant. Now he could go find somewhere to make a place in the community.

He walked through the town, the grass weaving around his knees as he moved through. He appeared to be in the back field of the building.

* * *

**This is a sort of some-time-later part. The girls have settled into the school, and Cedric has opened ye old bookshop. The girls haven't had much time to practise with their powers, but their intellect is growing at a rapid rate. This is the girls discovering Cedric, and him finding out where they are. (Also- star of threbe) **

* * *

"So...what are we doing?" Hay Lin asked uncertainty to Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"Checking out a_ cutie_," Elyon giggled, breathing out the word cutie as though it were something special.

"A...cutie. Right." Hay Lin said, looking confused. Cornelia, having become Elyon's best friend and knowing everything about her, rolled her eyes and smirked at Elyon. Elyon grinned back, giggling still.

"I found this bookshop-" At this word, Taranee visibly perked up, "When I was out a couple of days ago. You would not _believe_ how cute the owner is." Elyon gushed.

The girls peered into the window of said bookshop, not seeing anyone. The sun reflected on the windows, making it hard to see.

"Is it open?" Taranee asked, her skin glistening in the sun with sweat.

"Yeah," Elyon said, pointing to the sign as though she needed evidence.

Taranee sighed softly, almost reverently, and opened the door. The door made a soft chiming noise, and she looked up to see a little bell hanging softly. Unable to see anyone still, she walked in, the girls following.

"Oh _wow,"_ Taranee said in a soft hushed voice, as though they had entered a library instead of a bookshop. Her fingers skimmed the spines of the books as she browsed.

"Hello?" Elyon called, "Anyone in?"

There were soft muffled footsteps and a man appeared. He wore glasses, a shirt and a pair of trousers. His skin was a soft golden tan, his hair long and worn in a ponytail. His eyes were pastel blue, but unlike the shade pastel implies, they were cold and empty.

"Hello," He said, shaking her hand, "I'm Cedric Hoffman. I own this bookshop. Can I help you find anything?"

"We're, uh, more browsing than anything right now," Elyon said in an almost dreamy way, her eyes slightly misted and her body caught in a very slight swoon.

Taranee raised her brows at Elyon. One thing that they had learnt about Elyon- she was good at Maths. English was her sworn enemy. She would never so much as pick up a book, let alone read it.

And that was when the girls saw him. In perfect sync, their hearts started pounding in a rapt rhythm.

"C-Cedric..." Will stuttered, her skin turning the colour of sour milk.

Cedric's head flashed around, his eyes sharpening.

"Ah...Will," He said quietly, looking surprised but also pleased and more than a little smug. "And Hay Lin, and Cornelia, and Taranee and..." He paused, lips tilting into a smirk, "Irma."

The girls froze as his glance skewered them to the spot, limbs trembling. Irma shuddered, knowing exactly what that smirk meant.

Elyon looked confused, "Do you all know each other?" She asked.

"Yes," Cedric said, treating Elyon to a sly smile, "I was an old teacher of theirs."

Elyon beamed, "I'm Elyon, nice to meet you!" She chirped.

Cedric's smile widened, "What lovely manners you have," He said, his tone complementary. Manipulative.

Will shuddered slightly, "Guys, I, uh, have work to do back home. Anyone want to come with with?"

Instantly the other Guardians nodded, looking skittish. Elyon, on the other hand, looked confused. "What's going on that I don't know about here?"

"Nothing," Hay Lin said instantly, "Will's just really behind in her schoolwork."

"As usual," Taranee and Cornelia both said at once, rolling their eyes.

Giving a nervous high laugh, Will nodded. Cedric's smirk widened abruptly.

"Well...alright. But I'm so getting the dish later on," Elyon said, rolling her eyes and flashing a smile at Cedric. He smiled back, looking every bit friendly and kind.

With that, she gave Cedric a wave and walked out the door. For a moment, the girls were frozen still, but then it was as though the invisible ice broke, and they all scattered to the door.

It was only after they had walked Elyon home that they could talk freely.

"He was there, he was right there!" Hay Lin burst out, eyes wide and panicked.

"I know, I know, but what are we going to do?" Will snapped, her eyes frantic. Her red hair was swept around her cheeks by the wind, and she shook her head irritably.

"We need to get Caleb!" Cornelia said, looking the damsel in distress.

Irma raised a brow at that to Hay Lin, giving her a smirk that Hay Lin returned.

"What?" Cornelia snapped, looking defensive.

"We just...notice how much you seem to like him, is all." Hay Lin said, trying not to snicker.

"You'd be an idiot not to like him," Cornelia said, leering slightly.

"Ooooh," Irma and Hay Lin chorused pressing together as though they were shipwrecked together. They gave each other smirks, "Don't cha just loooove Caleb, Irma?" Hay Lin purred.

"I do, Hay Lin."

"Those dreamy eyes..."

"That great bu-"

"Never mind how great his butt is, Cedric's here, we need a game plan!" Will snapped.

Irma gave Hay Lin a look, "And don't forget Maaaatt," She sing-songed. At that, Will flushed a hot red.

"Or_...Andrew Hornby_," Hay Lin said almost flirtatiously, specifically looking at Irma and raising a more-than-suggestive eyebrow.

Now it was Irma's turn to blush, "I don't know what you're talking about, Hay Lin." She said, pouting.

"Guys! Cedric!" Will said hotly, her flush only just fading.

"Right here," came a lazy drawl.

The girls turned around slowly, feeling coldness creeping into their blood. Cedric stood there, his clothes tugged around slightly in the warm breeze. With his tanned golden skin and blonde hair, he looked breathtakingly handsome in the light.

Will looked around frantically, checking out the area. No civilians were outside right now, but that could change at any moment. This had to be fast. She grasped the Heart from around her throat and cried, "Guardians Unite!"

The transformation was over in a matter of minutes, the girls fully transformed. Cedric took in their appearance with a sceptical look.

"A sort of discombobulated look, isn't it?" He said idly.

Cornelia snorted, flicking her blonde tresses back. "Underrated comment," She said starkly," These outfits make us look like clowns!"

The girls gave her a look.

"Well, Cedric. It's been lovely meeting you again, but we kind of have to kick your butt now." Irma said informatively.

"Is that so?" If anything, Cedric sounded amused. "Well, unlike you, I am unwilling to blow my cover. How about we meet at Midnight, on the wheat field. I assume you know it."

"The one with the gate at the end?" Cornelia asked, her nose wrinkled, "Yeah, we know it."

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath, and then another and another. Her whole body ached with pain. Her eyes slowly opened and she stood up. _It would seem I collapsed_, Sakura noted as she pulled herself up,_ But what could have been the cause?_ She wondered.

Her stomach felt strange, empty. But she had done what she had meant to do. The rebels now knew of the Guardians, and the Mage had helped block the pain Phobos could cause to a minimum extent, as well as give her some pills. She looked down at herself, surprised to find that there was a strange inky substance running slickly over her cloak.

* * *

The Mage stood on a podium, facing the rebels. They were still cheering about the news that the nurse, Sakura, had given them. Or ex-nurse, in her case. In any way, it was useful information.

"Vathek!" She called, her voice slightly raspy.

The blue bulky humanoid appeared by her side in but a short moment.

"I have need of you." She swept from the room, Vathek following her. They twisted through long winding corridors and upstairs until they reached a room. Walking in, the Mage opened a small dark wooded box, protected by spells.

"This box has a valuable thing inside of it that may be of use to the Guardians. It is a map to where all the portals appear on Earth, as well as in Meridian, and specifically exactly where each portal's location leads to. Since for each location, the portal leads to a specific other, it will help them get directly to places. I'm afraid I had to leach some of Sakura's strength to get enough power to make this spell, so make it count Vathek. The portal to Earth cannot be held open long."

"Yes Mage," Vathek said, bowing his head respectfully.

* * *

Will swallowed slightly as they returned to the Orphanage, back in her human form. They would need to tell both Kurama and Caleb what was going on, and in no way would they be pleased. After an intense thirty minutes of the girls trying to tell Kurama everything, he stopped them. His expression thoughtful, he began to speak.

"He said that he didn't want to blow his cover. That means that he needs to stay here for something, a task that Phobos has given him."

"But what task?" Caleb said, his expression complex.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out. In the meantime, girls, we need to go practise some combat moves at the bridge. We need to be ready for everything that Cedric has."

**(Anyone else realise how I've conveniently placed them where a portal opens? lol)**

The girls prepared themselves, changing into fresh clothes that were more suitable for walking around in in this heat. When that was done, the girls followed Kurama and Caleb (Both of whom would be training) to the bridge, where they proceeded to transform. Will closed her eyes, revelling in her Guardian form. Her eyes sparkled with energy.

"I don't think we should over do this, Kurama," She said, "We'll need energy for the fight later, let alone now."

Kurama nodded, agreeing, and then got three of the girls (Truthfully, the best. Kurama had worked specifically with them, whilst Caleb had the others. Cornelia and Taranee weren't exactly the physical people, and they were way of base when it came to fighting. Kurama had scorned them for their _dancing_ for fitness.).

Hay Lin, Will and Irma watched his movements with narrowed eyes and moved abruptly, their bodies quickly melding into a blur of punches, kicks and powerful elemental blasts. Had Kurama not also been an elemental, he knew that he would already be unconscious. But he didn't know what Cedric could do, so he taught them more powerful moves before he let them go again after they knocked him down and stared down at him, adrenaline pounding through their bodies.

He glanced disdainfully at Taranee, who was shyly attempting to punch Caleb's stomach, and Cornelia, who was simply swooning over Caleb in a sickly fashion. Rolling his eyes, he prepared for the next onslaught they would bring.

* * *

_And once more into the belly of the fire_, Sakura thought as she entered the castle, slipping out of her cloak. Shadows crawled over her skin, slickly moving over her skin and dripping from her, where the strange half liquid-half solid seethed and crawled away into the corners of the room.

She walked through the corridor slowly, her lean legs trembling and her body shivering, by this time her skin clear and it's ever pale snow white colour. Phobos was in his throne room, as she knew he would be. She walked in the room, her feet dragging slightly over the ground. She had become too used to having her feet bare, and the heels grated on her irritably.

Phobos looked at her, and she returned the look in an almost thoughtful manner before she continued onwards towards him. The dragon and she were both too dazed to take real control over herself, and was lonely. Not vulnerable. Sakura was never vulnerable. Not anymore.

Phobos leant forward, as though her approach interested him. He shouldn't act that way, as though he were interested in her behaviour, as though she was some sort of experiment. She didn't like it- and neither would the dragon when it awoke. Her black eyes glinted in the light, and her lips pursed slightly as she approached him. What was the copper tang in the air, the ethereal scent? Blood, of course. She knew that scent perfectly well.

Phobos had been injured.

"How were you injured?" Sakura asked lazily, wandering over to him and crouching besides his Throne. Resting her arms, wrists crossed slightly, over the arms of the Throne, she gave him a pretty smile. Her mind sharpened. Opportunity was at hand. Even the dragon, beginning to slowly unwind its body, knew it.

"A rebel caught me after I performed a spell. I had to get the Doctor to take a look. Naturally, he tried to kill me."

"And naturally you killed him." Sakura said quietly. "Is it healing? It doesn't smell like it is healing particularly quickly if it is."

"It is healing, Sakura. Don't get any ideas." Phobos said softly, his hand stretching out to caress the side of her cheek, "Or I'm afraid that I may have to hurt you even more than you already are hurting."

"I wouldn't risk it." Sakura replied, nipping slightly at his finger as he stroked it across her lower lip. "But as I said; the wound isn't healing properly. Take the pain from me, and I will be obliged to help you."

* * *

_The time almost seemed to drag by now it was so close,_ Will reflected, clicking her tongue and staring out of the window. Her whole body was simply buzzing for the fight to come, and her body was honed and fit- ready to kick some ass.

The other girls were equally restless, although Will suspected that two of them (Taranee and Cornelia) were restless for other reasons. She hazarded a guess that Cornelia was too busy being infatuated with Caleb, and Taranee was...Taranee. Nervous. Mouse like. But still, she was one of Will's best friends all the same. She was just too sweet _not_ to be.

Will couldn't help the brief but sweet smile that graced her lips, glancing at the moon eagerly through the open curtains. She glanced at the clocks, feeling unusually impatient. She was nervous, she realised, with a slight tremor in her bones. And of course she was; this was the man that she had been firmly seated beneath, to serve in any way that he wished. He used to punish them as well, not to mention the things he had done to Irma.

Her stomach let out a soft growl, commanding that she think not on the fight, but the food she had missed out on lunch earlier. She rolled her eyes, annoyed vaguely, but overall still nervous. And hungry. She sighed, knowing for experience that Maddy only fed them on a specific schedule, and the Gods forbid you be late for them, because you went hungry.

Since Will had come here, she had eaten much healthier and now was able to wolf down dishes without her stomach whining from the pain of actually her eating, and it actually having to digest.

"How much longer is there?" Irma wailed dramatically.

"Not long," Kurama answered, entering the room. He wore his old clothes, freshly cleaned. They smelt oddly of lavender, but the scent almost suited him. Something sweet for something that was cold, like a brittle flower in winter.

"Good," Irma said, giving a secretive (But appreciative) sniff at his scent. Will held back laughter, her eyes returning impatiently to the window.

"Midnights only half an hour away- he might already be there, waiting for us," Hay Lin said, her tone eager and biting at the same time.

Kurama tilted his head thoughtfully, "Perhaps you are correct- and it is always better to be more than a little punctual at such events."

The girls rose up from their positions instantly, their eyes sharpening and muscles involuntarily tensing, ready for fighting.

Caleb too rose, yanking on his tan coat as though in some way this would actually make him any better fighting.

A few moments later, the girls were climbing nimbly through the window, leaping to the ground. Since they were able to transform, their human bodies had become more lithe, healing quicker from sustained injury. It was a strange thing, but something Will knew that she would be able to use at her advantage. Specifically when it came to jumping out of two story windows with nothing but hard concrete, or if you were lucky, grass.

Fortunatley, for the most part, the girls landed on the grass, and tonight was a looking night when all the girls managed to land perfectly. The moon peered out from over the buildings, a soft luminous orb in the darkness that cast soft light over everything, and accented the darker corners. The town could either look like a ghost town, a nightmare, or a beautiful dream depending on how you were to look at it.

They crept silent through the night, the air seeming eerily thick and foul tasting in their mouths. Soft footsteps, the noise indispered with the soft whispers of the wheat that tickled at their bodies. It was a good thing that they would be flying, Will thought as she absently shoved the wheat away from her.

As Hay Lin had predicted, Cedric was already there, sitting inbetween a massive patch of the wheat field that looked as if it had been mowed down and flattened by something massive. His blue eyes flickered open, and he stood up.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said, the girls (And boys) watching as the Heart rose up and began to change them. A few moments later, the Guardians (For they were no longer to be,'the slaves') stood, serious, concentrated expressions on their faces.

"Well girls? Shall we do battle?" Cedric asked, politely. "I think I'd like to change my skin too."

The girls looked at each others confusedly, while Caleb went completely tense, and Kurama watched with vague interest. Naturally, Kurama was well aware of the fact that Cedric was a shape shifter (That was why he had trained the girls for fighting on a massive scale.) but he hadn't told the girls; he'd assumed they would only become negative and not train as well if he had.

But still, it would be an interesting fight at the least. A good time to look at his foes tactics.

Cedric suddenly glowed a green vibrantly light, his body flying up into the air. The girls stared in mounting mute horror as his skin writhed and boiled, became scaled and bigger. Finally, Cedric was stood there in his massive serpentine form, smirking down at the girls with his sharp teeth bared.

Irma was the first to recover, "Wow," She said, blinking her eyes as though in utter astonishment, "And I thought he was ugly before."

"Well...I always thought he was too pretty," Hay Lin said, her grin returning, "Now I can see he was compensating for this form."

Irma snickered.

Cedric snarled, bringing his massive fist down, But Kurama's lessons had been well learnt, and Hay Lin and Irma were quick to dart into the air, flying sharply away from the massive fists that sailed through the air. Darting around them, Irma flew under his arms and lifted her hands, spraying water in his eyes and temportarily blinding him.

He snarled, hands wiping at his eyes as water dripped from them.

"Oh is the monster crying? Are the pixies too badass for it to handle?" Irma cooed, shooting water into his face again. A massive fist plummeted suddenly at Irma, forcing her to crash dive, and spin sharply so that she didn't crash into the ground.

Hay Lin and Will moved as one, mirroring each others actions as they swerved around around him, pressing themselves together and pressing their hands together. Their hands entwined and water shot out, energy crackling through it. It hit Cedric and he let out a blood curdling scream, body jerking violenting as the crackling water flushed over his skin.

His hair stood on hair, his eyes wide and and mouth opened into a terrible grimance of pain.

He let out a loud bellow, his hand grasping violently at the embraced Guardains. They flew apart and Cedric's hand fisted sharply around Hay Lin, squeezing tightly.

She gasped and there was an audible loud cracking noise and a terrible scream from Hay Lin. He dropped her body and she lay limply on the ground, trembling. Her chest jerked violently, and she gave out a choking sob. Tears dripped down her cheek, and she cried out when Kurama came over, pressing his hands nimbly and lightly over her ribs.

He murmured soothingly, his hands lightly skimming over her skin. Cedric grasped at Will, his fist finally making contact and slamming hard into her body. Her body spun back, Will fighting for control over her momentum and motion. She stumbled to a hard flickering halt in the air, her wings fluttering hard.

Her eyes sharpened like a fox's, and she tensed her body, pushing herself through the air fiercly through the air and shooting electricity through her hands. They flashed a brilliant blue, firing it at Cedric, he roared, snapping his body to avoid the hit. His tail snaked out, hitting Cornelia.

Apparantly Cornelia didn't take to kindly to this as she shrieked, eyes burning with rage and shot up into the air, the earth suddenly alive with thick vines and flowers that twisted around Cedric's body. The vines and such tightened painfully around his body, and Irma and Taranee took this as opportunitie, leaping up and throwing their powers at his.

The fire burnt at his skin, and Cedric snarled, his teeth bared as he jerked back, swaying, from the flames. The water doused the fire and make his wounds bleed. Burnt skin stretched and snapped as he moved and he gave a gutteral groan. The smell of burnt flesh invaded the air, making the girls (And even Caleb) gag more than a little.

There was a bright flash and once again Cedric's coils began to writhe, and a few moments later, Cedric stood there in his man form. His skin was patchy and flushed a bright red.

"Guardians," He hissed, branding the girls with the title. "I will be back, and I will have vegeance." With that cheery line, Cedric raced off through the now utterly destroyed field, ponytail swinging behind him. The girls shrugged at each other uncertaintly.

"Uh..." Will said, looking uncertain. "What do we do now?"

Hay Lin let out a soft moan, her skin pale white and silvery tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Well that answers that." Irma said, shrugging. She squatted beside Hay Lin and looked at Kurama," So,uh, what _do_ we do now?"

There was a sudden bright flash, momentarily blinding the girls. Stumbling back, the girls blinked awkwardly.

"Well, first of all we deal with that," Kurama said, snapping his fingers. Instantly a bright flame flickered into being.

"No wait! Are you the Guardians?"

"Yeah. Why, you want an autograph?" Irma asked, rolling her eyes.

"No! But I have something for you, from the Mage!" Vathek yelled.

"Vathek!" Caleb called, running up to the humanoid and grabbing him in a manly hug.

"Caleb!" The humanoid responded happily, squeezing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Back to the,'you have something for us'" Kurama reprimanded.

"Oh right. The mage instructed me to give you a map that used to belong to Phobos. It will tell you where the portals show up, and where their counters on Meridian are." Vathek said, handing Kurama a box.

"Interesting..." Kurama murmured.

"You can't open it now- you need to do is specifically, breaking the spells first."

"I am aware." Kurama said coolly.

"Oh." Vathek said, sounding kind of put out and like Kurama and stolen his thunder. "But even so, I must return to Meridian if I am to remain useful to the rebellion."

"Good." Caleb said strongly, "Good luck, my friend."

"And also to you. Also, Kurama- be warned. I hear that Phobos is looking for his sister and that he has found a method to do so."

Kurama nodded, looking serious.

"Uh, Kurama? Hel-_lo,_ Hay Lin?" Irma said, rolling her eyes.

Kurama bent over besides Hay Lin, and spread his hands over her body. "The elements are very useful when it comes to healing, but it can also be very dangerous. I am pleased that I took the precaution of bringing Sakura's medicine with me today. It will counter act any fatal effects the elements could have."

At those words, Will felt her skin pale immensely. "Can you save her?"

Kurama gave a chuckle, "Naturally. Sakura could have done a better job herself, but I can manage. Now..." Kurama stopped, taking the small bag from over his shoulders and setting it besides Hay Lin,"stand back and let me sort this out."

**Hey guys! Watcha think of all that? I just wanted to tell you that**** I have opened a DeviantArt account, and it has the two pictures I have designed sucessfully of Sakura (I'm working on more) I'm not very good right now, but I hope to improve! Please let me know your thoughts, and if you want me to PM me and ask me to send you a link.**

**Also- sorry if that chapter sucked ass. I lacked inspiration so...it flopped. Just a little. (I hope just a little...and not too much.)**

**Guys, please sign the petition below if you don't want any M rated stories taken down. We need as many as possible, otherwise this story will be taken down along with countless others. And I love M rates stories! There are two, so take your pick, but please, please sign! Personally I advise the second- it's closer, and doesn't have the age thing. **

**petitions / fanfiction-net-please-offer-writers-a-mature-audiences-rating-with-appropriate-filtering # share**

**petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Don't forget to take the spaces out!**


	12. Death

**Hey guys! These chapters are getting a little disappointing, aren't they? Well, this chapter will put a small spin in the mix. This chapter, more than anything, is based on Sakura and Phobos. There will be some of the W.I.T.C.H POV, but not too much. It will be bloody, Sakura will be berating and furious and you will learn some things about her and Phobos. In any case- this chapter will Sakura and the others. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but explains about Sakura and Phobos that will make you slightly more anticipating what will be to come between them in the end. **

_They lied to me. They said it would be alright, that I would be alive. But I don't know what to think anyone-_  
_after all, insanity is not really life, but the absense of life and instead the building of that knowledge, the knowledge that you are breaking and soon to be broken_, Sakura thought, her dark eyes glistening in the light.

She stared at Phobos, whose hand was lightly squeezing around her throat. Not enough to choke, to enough to assure that he would choke if she displeased him.

"I find that I prefer to heal myself, Sakura. And I much prefer you when you are sickened and in pain. It is,  
after all, your punishment." Phobos said lightly.

_They said it would be alright...my mother and father said so._ Sakura's hand deftly closed around Phobos's wrist, her fingers light and airy, and yet totally controlled.

"I am aware of my punishment Phobos. It would seem that I am punished not just for what I am, but also for the things I do that are to save others from you." Her red lips paused as though she was going to say more.

Phobos's hand tightened, and she took in a soft breath, maintaining her easy breathing.

"So the second punishment, perhaps, is commendable. It is within your rights to scorn a traitor. But the first is unjust to me. To all Necromancers, and so perhaps my rebelling is through fault of your own. Surely you expected such an act, sooner or later? More the fool you are if you didn't."

This time his eyes narrowed in anger and he leant in so that his face was near hers.

"I am no fool, Sakura." He hissed softly, "And I find your constant condescending attitude is biting on my nerves. You are beneath me, not above, in status. You are my slave to berate, not the other way around."

His hand squeezed, so tightly so Sakura choked. He held the stance until her face flushed red with lack of oxygen before he released her, gasping and holding her hand against her chest as though the air was painful to breathe in.

Around her throat were bruises in the shape of his hands. He leant back into his Throne, tense and angered. Her hands rose, adjusting the collar of her shirt to hide the bruises a little. They were already faded slightly.

Her black eyes met his as she stood. "A fool would not accept the help of a nurse from an infected wound," She snapped bitterly.

"Infected?" Phobos snapped, tugging his robes apart to reveal the painful looking wound. It marred his pale skin terribly, and looked like a gaping bloody mouth in his chest. It was healing slowly, but the yellow pus that was forming in bumps across the edge and the sallow colouring around the wound was, as Sakura had countered him, infected.

"You _bitch,"_ He snarled, grasping at her. His hand roughly caught in her hair and he yanked back sharply. She cried out, her head snapping back. He brought down his mouth to hers roughly and quickly, his teeth tearing at her lip and making her take in a shocked shuddering cry of pain.

The best thing for healing wounds, aside from medicine and your own power, was Necromancer blood. It carried both life and death in it, and the healing powers were uncompairable. Phobos sucked hard at her bloody lips, Sakura struggling from his hard grasp.

Finally getting away from him, she spun around to face him, backing away somewhat. Phobos wiped blood from his mouth, and they both watched as the wound began to heal quickly, Sakura's expression half afraid- half curious in spite of herself.

One thing was certain- with Necromancer blood, comes the Necromancer's power, specific to whose blood was drank. It was a rare thing to have, with Necromancers so powerful, but Phobos had just drunk Sakura's blood. Sakura's immortal, fast-healing, and poweful blood.

Sakura bared her teeth at him and he laughed. "I should have done that a while ago." He said.

_It was,_ Sakura reflected, _not going to make him pleased when her blood was discovered in his body and rejected, and thus her powers flushed from his body._ After that happened, she doubted he would want to do that again.

He tilted his head, and Sakura became confused. What was the expression, half curious, half something else, on his face?

"Ah," He said softly, "Blood memories."

Sakura reeled back, her eyes wide. Phobos shook his head, dispelling them. "I think I'll summon them later, Sakura. God knows I could do with entertainment."

"You bastard. Watching someone else's memories isn't entertainment._ It's personal!_" Sakura hadn't meant to yell, but she had ended up yelling in any case. Her eyes flashed dark and blood rolled down from her lips. She brushed it away impatiently, fighting the urge to scream.

Phobos stalked towards her, his lips tilting into a smirk. The darkness in the room shivered slightly, crawling to Sakura. It wrapped around her feet and moved upwards, crawling under her clothes. Her eyes widened as it crawled over her skin, the urge to cringe unbelievably strong.

She let out a startled noise as the cold darkness slid under the thin material of the thing she wore. It stopped for a moment, Phobos leaning in to her.

"Well?" He asked, his forefinger and thumb holding her chin,"Have we learnt our lesson Sakura?"

Shivering, Sakura couldn't do anything but nod. The darkness repented from her body, coiling back from her. Breathing hard, Sakura barely managed to keep herself on her feet. For a long moment she controlled herself before composure slipped under her skin and she stood tall. His darkness wasn't hers, and it made her feel sick and unbalanced.

There was a soft flash and the two of them turned to see the floor before them rippling, forming into the image of a bookshop. Cedric looked up through the floor, an exceedingly weird sensation for Sakura as she tilted her head to face him.

"My Prince," He began.

Sakura's lips quirked up as she took in his bedraggled image, "I take it that you had your ass handed to you on a platter?" She said before she could stop herself. Cedric gave her a pissed off look and she returned it back to him. Phobos sighed, his arm slipping around Sakura's waist.

"You'll be joining me in my chambers this evening Sakura." he told her, his voice icy. She merely shrugged in a really-don't-care sort of way. His grip tightened, his warm skin brushing against hers.

(The pain is just the rage remember, if the rage is the pain than you can fight the rage or you can use it, you can HURT with it, even KILL with it.) Sakura gave a low shudder, and saw Cedric's smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" She bit out, eyes narrowing, "You're the one that got your ass handed to you by some teenagers. How shaming. It's too bad you obviously didn't learn from it."

Cedric snarled at her, "And what right do you have to judge me? You belong beneath anyone Phobos orders you to be, you little whore."

Sakura's eyes completely blacked out, "Watch your fucking tongue, or I'll cut it off!" She snapped, "As I recall you were the one that was slandered as a child because of what you are- at least with me it was because I was powerful and not because I was a fucking shifter _runt_ or because my mother fucked a-"

"Stop it the both of you!" Phobos snapped, "Cedric, give me your report." His eyes glinted dangerously, and Sakura and Cedric gave each other fierce looks that said they'd happily kill on another.

"Sakura, go wait in the springs. I need you to wash my hair in a few moments, and then we can discuss what you did wrong today in more..._intimate_ terms."

Sakura gave a brittle nod, and glared at Cedric, as she left the room. Her boots made a soft clicking noise on the floor as she moved.

* * *

The girls struggled into their beds, tired and bruised.

"Okay, so we totally kicked his ass...but I just feel like he kinda smacked me on mine once to often," Irma groaned as she settled into her bed, Hay Lin besides her.

"Easy for you to say, he didn't break _your_ ribs," Hay Lin moaned back, her arms wrapped over her newly fixed ribs almost protectivley.

Cornelia and Taranee didn't reply- they weren't especially bruised and they hadn't broken bones, so they had pretty much hit the hay and gone straight off to dreamland.

"Well, at least we managed to kick his ass." Will mumbled, rolling over.

"So, do you think we sent him packing?" Irma asked sleepily.

"Sadly, no. He said he'd be back. I think he's just gome away to lick his wounds." Will murmured.

"He's such a coward. Fancy running away just because we nearly owned him." Hay Lin said, scowling. Since the girls had arrived, they had learnt some...interesting new terms and words. Basically slang.

"Yeah," Irma mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed. Comfortably warm, it wasn't long after that Will and Irma fell asleep, leaving Hay Lin awake.

Hay Lin stared up at the ceiling, uncomfortable hot and flushed. There was a dull throbbing of pain in her ribs and she felt far too hot. She wiped a hand across her brow and slid off the bed. She walked over to the window, her hand gently pressing against her ribs as though she could contain the throbbing. She opened the windows, and looked up at the stars and the moon.

She found herself searching the sky, hoping (And yet knowing it was useless, because you couldn't see it with the naked eye) to see a glimpse of Meridian, the world, she had always known as home. It almost hurt, knowing that she wouldn't return there.

This world was so bright, so hot and sometimes so cold. The ground was always hard or slippery, and the people were brutal towards each other sometimes.

She sighed softly, quietly, a stream of moonlight falling through the window. She went back to her bed, leaving the window open. When she lay, her eyes remained staring through that open sky, welling with tears of homesick.

* * *

Sakura sat on the stone, tears drawing down her cheeks. Never had her lover been so far from home, so far from home. It hurt. More than she ever thought it could. It's just...he'd always been close. It'd always been so. She heard approaching footsteps and wiped her tears hastily, facing down.

Perhaps Phobos would view it as her giving in somewhat, but it was simply a matter of dignity. Phobos entered, undressing himself smoothly. He stepped down into the water, which rushed up to his waist.

He faced her, but she remained staring down, suddenly terrified that there were tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Face me," Phobos instructed. Hesitantly, she raised her head.

Phobos studied her, looking at her pale cheeks, her soft lush full lips and black eyes, framed by long black lashes. She looked strangely mournful, but nothing else struck him as odd. Had he looked carefully enough, he might have seen the slight wetness in her eyes, but he didn't.

Sakura stood up, stepping lightly to the scrubs and soaps that were left there for Phobos's enjoyment. She took the ones she knew to be his favourites and settled before him.

"Turn around please," She said quietly, her tone almost devoid of emotion.

Phobos raised a brow, reached out and pulled her into the water. She spluttered, splashing as she attempted to get back up. He looked at her, his elbows rested on the ledge.

She swam to the edge.

"I assume you wish for me to remain in the water and wash your hair." She said wearily.

"Indeed." Phobos said calmly. She grasped at the jug and began to wet the rest of his hair, wishing that she could just shove him under till the bubbles stopped. Gently, she began to luxuriously coaxe the shampoo's and soaps into his hair. She washed it out and then repeated with the conditioner.

After his hair was completed (After what felt like hours later) She moved onto his body, moving close to him and beginning to rub in the soaps and stuff. Her hands brushed over his muscles, his nipples and shoulders. She moved down slowly, taking her time.

She moved mechanically , moving closer to him so that her lips brushed over his throat as she began to clean his member. Her head rested against his throat, and she let out a low breath as she finished cleaning his member. Phobos sighed, leaning back.

His hands groped around her waist, and pulled her into him. Her soaked clothing rubbed against his skin, and her hair, wet and dripping, stuck against his skin. His mouth ravaged hers, and Sakura, unable to move in her currant state of shock. His tongue slid in her mouth, tasting her.

She choked on his spit, hating the salty taste of his saliva. But she was used to it. It was logical- for the most part, she would do as he wished, and in return he would not hurt her too painfully when he was in rage. She hated doing it- it was betrayal to Kurama, but it was the logical way to survive.

She shuddered slightly, moving back. The water rippled around her as she swam.

"Please don't." She said softly, "You're already punishing me this evening. "

Phobos titled his head and chuckled. "Just finish bathing me, Sakura, and note that I am the one who makes such decisions."

She nodded, swimming towards him and diving down, her feet pointed up.

* * *

Cedric held up the glowing Star Of Threbe and placed it hanging on a bookshelf. The Escanor girl would be drawn to it and come soon enough. And then...a smile crossed his lips. All hell would break loose across the universe.

_Now to play the waiting game._

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the water, shaking herself. Water sprayed off lightly and she watched as Phobos got out of the water. Her tall frame had water trickling down it in soft beads. She shook herself again, looking annoyed.

_But they betrayed me in any case. 'We'll give you the girl, if you let us keep our lives. '. And then they were betrayed, and it was I who swallowed their hate and pain and trebled it, because they deserved it, and watched as Phobos murdered them. And of course I was grieved by what I had done to them, I simply allowed him to take me. In more ways than one. _

Sakura shivered slightly as the cool air of the springs brushed against her wet skin. Phobos leered at her body, his eyes tracing her curves, her full soft breasts.

"Tonight," He said, "Tonight I'll punish you, and if you stray again, then I'll be sure to capture your lover boy and make you watch as I cut him to pieces."

Sakura took in a sharp breath, and involuntarily shuddered.

_And no matter what pain I suffered I would live through it- because there was no way to get out of it. Death would never come for me, and my soul was bound to this form. Or at least the Darkness bound me. The taint in my blood. _

_This, _Sakura thought,_ would be the one thing that would shatter her hopelessly. _

"But how would you capture him? He is on Earth, and Cedric isn't exactly doing a good job of finding your sister let alone my lover." Sakura asked,calmly. Her voice only slightly shook, and she doubted Phobos even noticed that.

Phobos, who had been taking his leave when she had spoken, turned to face him. "Oh, there are ways, Sakura. You of all people should recall that much."

* * *

Late afternoon in Earth, the Guardians were sitting at lunch, Will staring at Matt wistfully. Matt caught her and smiled. She flushed bright red and smiled back, her eyes shining. He came over, sitting beside them.

"Hey Matt," She said, nearly breathless with his being so close to her.

"Hey," He said, smiling. His brown eyes twinkled softly in the light, and he appeared to swallow.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to, I mean I know you've only been here a week and a bit but, um...would you like to go on a date?" Matt asked, his tone hopeful. Will's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed deeper in her excitement.

"Yes!" She said happily.

Matt's grin became broad, "Great!" He said. His own cheeks were softly flushed.

"Jeesh, there's a theme here of puppy eyes," Irma murmured to Hay Lin, who was currently poking at her lunch with a fork.

"Yeah," She said, her lips tilting, "Including the Geek Lord over there."

Irma twisted around in her seat to see the nerdy boy, Martin, staring at her with a dreamy, loving smile. She turned around hastily, not wanting to encourage him.

"Oh yeah? Check out Corny and Caleb." Hay Lin looked up slyly, looking at Cornelia and Caleb who were, indeed, making puppy eyes at each other.

Irma glanced over to Elyon, who was looking pale and sick. "Hey, is Elyon, alright? She's looks a little sick."

"Hey, you're right. Maybe we should take her home," Hay Lin said, looking sympathetic.

Elyon murmured, "I'm fine" without even looking up.

"Are you sure?" Hay Lin asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Yeah. Well, maybe I feel a little off, but it'll pass." Elyon said, sighing softly. "I think that I'll see how I go for a while before I do anything."

With that Elyon stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom," She murmured, walking off.

When she arrived in the bathroom, Elyon walked into a stall and sat down. Her stomach cramped violently and she choked back sobs. It was like something was calling her, and the more she attempted to resist, the more it hurt her.

Finally, she stood up, running a hand through her tousled hair. Her violet eyes blinked back at her, looking tired and sick, in the mirror.

She walked out to go see the matron. Her parents were at work, but she knew where the key was. Maybe she had caught something... She arrived promptly, told the matron about it. The matron clucked like a mother hen over her, taking her temperature.

"You need to go home, lovie," The nurse said softly. "I'll give you a note- are your parents home?"

"No, but I know where the key is." Elyon replied softly. Nearly in tears, she accepted the scrawled note the Marton had given her and made her way out, brushing away tears.

She found herself staggering through the hallways and then into the street, flashing the note at the teachers as she passed. Her feet didn't take her home though- in her sickened state, Elyon simply walked onwards to a street she vaguely remembered walking down but a few days ago.

She stumbled against a wall, and leant there for a moment, her head spinning. Her feet lurched her onwards and she staggered into a shop, her hand reaching out blindly and grasping at a bright green glowing object. Her eyes squeezed shut and opened, and she found herself at home, standing in her bedroom soaked with sweat. She shivered, glancing down at her chest. Hanging on a fine silver chain was a stone which appeared to be glowing softly.

_When did she...where did she get this from?_ Elyon wondered, her hand clasping around it. It continued its illuminating glowing, casting the spaces between Elyon's fingers in a soft green light. Vaguely, she remembered walking in to a shop..._Oh God! Had she stolen it?_ Elyon panicked.

_She'd have to take it back! As soon as possible!_ But for now, Elyon's legs shook and her chest tremoured. Her eyes were wide and tearful. Finally she collapsed onto her knees, shivering hard. When had it gotten so cold? When had she become so sick? She felt as though she were about to vomit any moment now.

She collapsed into her bed, shivering hard. Her lilac eyes fluttered close and she fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hay Lin yawned widely, her hands still unconsciously pressing against either side of her ribs. Her blue eyes shone softly as they met Eric's, and he smiled at her gently. They didn't know each other very well, but the two of them had been getting on very well, if quietly, together. It seemed that no words were needed when they were together.

She went over sat besides him, shyly, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Hi," She said softly, her dark blue hair insistantly falling over her face.

"Hi," Eric replied, still smiling. His eyes were warm and calm. He looked nervous suddenly, "Uh, Hay Lin? I saw you from the Orphanage Window last night when I was coming back from the Planetarium...and you looked, um, interested in the stars. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Planetarium with me some time..."

"What does a Planetarium do?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"Well, it can teach you about the planets and the stars and the life cycles and such." Eric said, swallowing slightly, "My Grandfather owns the local Planetarium. Would tonight be to much to trouble you for?"

Hay Lin hesitated; After all there would be training to complete- but then this was...this was _Eric. _

"What time?" She asked shyly.

"It would be quite late, to see all the stars and planets." Eric said, sounding hopeful now, "Around eleven? I understand that it's a school night, but normally I get some sleep earlier to make sure I have enough energy for tomorrow. Maybe you could try that?"

Hay Lin nodded, her lips tilting up into a soft smile.

"Sure." She whispered.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, her body cramping with terrible pain. Sticky cum, slick and mottled between her thighs. Her body was hot and flushed, Phobos's body wrapped around hers like a favourite posession he wouldn't allow to stray, almost like a little boy and a pup. He was asleep, his chest rising and falling deeply.

_Guess you don't lose any sleep over spilt milk (Blood?) do you?_ Sakura thought, carefully pushing his body from hers. Staggering off the bed, she collapsed in a heep on the floor. Struggling up, her body aching from exhaustion, bruises and the whole ordeal of the rape, Sakura forced herself to dress before she left the chambers.

She leant against the wall, her eyes closing. She looked out of the arched window, at the sky. _What would happen if she jumped,_ she wondered. She couldn't die, but Phobos would look for her. When he found her (If he found her) what would happen?

_It wasn't as if she could die in any case- and she'd never see her mother and father in heaven or hell anyway. _

A soft smile curved her lips- if she did as her thoughts questioned, it would be a while when the pain she suffered was of her own choosing. Soon enough, she would heal. And she could escape.

Without thinking about it, she put a foot on the ledge- _what,_ she wondered, _would she do? Would she jump, fall into a whole new level of decadence? Would she retreat?_

There wasn't a logical answer. Either way, there would be pain. But one of them would be her choice, her option.

"What are you doing?"

It was Vathek, a rebel spy.

"Choosing which way I live," She replied, her tone soft and almost amused.

"Hold on, Sakura. It won't be too long now. Please hold on." Vathek said. She faced him, her black eyes soft and forgiving.

"I know. But I can't die- I'd survive the fall."

"And how much are you willing to put yourself through? What would Kurama think of this?"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare you my affections of him like that! I am in control in my relationship, and soon I will be in control of my life again- and Gods help us all because I'll bring the gates of Hell open to throw Phobos through them!" Her eyes went completely black and her skin a pale ashen grey colour.

"Don't even try," she hissed. She leapt down to the floor from the sill, her heels clicking sharply on the ground. A soft captivating breeze whispered through the windows, teasing her hair and clothes and making her look almost Goddess-like. An angry Goddess.

Vathek swallowed, "Listen, Sakura. Please?"

Sakura looked at him and waved her hand in a ,'continue' gesture.

"If you fell into the river, there are many a creature that would tear you apart. The Guards would find you and you'd be even more severly punished. Look at yourself. You cannot afford to be hurt so close." Vathek said. Sakura cocked her head slightly.

Finally she said, "You are correct." She continued, her usual lazy sophisticated and elegant drawl present. "Tell me what has transpired."

* * *

Elyon tossed and turned in her bed, her hair and still worn clothes rumpled. Her lashes fluttered and she appeared to be having a nightmare. She panted hard, her skin burning up with fever. The Browns stood over her, worried expressions on their faces. They had not seen the necklace she wore, hidden under the quilt as it was.

"I think that soon, we're going to have to tell her the truth," Mrs Brown said softly.

* * *

Phobos awakened from his slumber, stretching. His fine hair fluttered over his back and blood was smeared across his chest from where Sakura had, 'serviced' him the night before. A warm spot marked where Sakura had lain, unconsciouss for quite some time before she actually slept. He stood up, dressing.

The good news had come to him last night- Cedric had found Elyon, and was about to begin his task of making him trust her. Although, it would be better to have the Guardians returned to him before she was taken here. That way he could have his slaves in public to serve him, and Elyon have someone to talk to that was feminine and to keep her busy. And he could punish them.

His green eyes narrowed; _oh yes, he would punish them. And when he was finished, he would strip everything they had from them, and then slaughter them. _

* * *

**PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION IF YOU DON'T WANT LEMONS AND THE LIKE TO BE TAKEN DOWN. I HAVE LINKS ON THE LAST PAGE/CHAPTER. I'm sorry if you've already read it, but please do so. **

**Jeez Louise, papa cheese! I just read the reviews. 55! Gods alive! In any case, I noted that there is one person begging me for some Will/Matt action. Don't worry! I promise some puppy lurve in the next chapter between the duo, as well as the plot with Elyon progressing and such. In any case- think of this as a bonus chapter. It explains some things, lets some time pass and makes you ready for the next part. And it also has alot of Elyon in it. **


	13. Stars

**Hello guys. This chapter not only has alot of controlled plot but also SMUT. I read your reviews and know that you guys want some Will/Matt, and I've also given you some Hay Lin/Eric to look forward to too. It's gonna be lovey dovey, but don't let that fool you- things are getting down and bloody with Sakura, whose about to introduce a whole new world of pain to her subject. **

* * *

**Sakura**

Control is important, and more than anything else right now, Sakura was yearning for the control she usually so easily and readily possessed. It seemed that as time went by, she was tearing herself into two parts-  
her usual self, somewhat unsteady with the dragon coiling in her stomach, and the self that she did not remember.

_Did she even want to remember?_ She didn't know. She did know that once again she had snapped to a conscious state to find herself surrounded (And this time covered) with blood. This time, however, she was laying in the bath, her arms loosely dangling from the edges and head tilted. The walls and bath were smeared with the blood, the water carrying a red hue of colour.

The air stank of the coppery scent of blood, and even the taste of it was impressed upon her tongue. She wondered, briefly, who had come to have the fate she seemed to have deigned necessary, but then made the thoughts flit away.

Like Lady Macbeth had once told her husband, in perhaps not the words she used now (For it had been a while since she had read the book), it is better not to dwell on such thoughts as it would surely only lead to madness.

And there was no doubt, Sakura thought as she rose from the bathtub, body dripping red hued water, that she was already declining down such a path.

When she stepped from the tub outside, she knew immediantly she was in trouble. There was thirty odd Lurdens splayed around the corridoor, bodies mangled and bloody. There was no way she could cover it up, and no way that Phobos would not punish her. Perhaps by finding her Kurama and killing him. And that was something Sakura would not allow.

* * *

**Will**

Will gave Matt a shy smile as she sat beside him in class. He smiled back, looking pleased to see her.

"So, are you good to go see a movie?" He asked. Will didn't know what a movie was, but she would happily enough follow Matt anywhere, so she simply gave him a delighted smile and a nod, coupled with, "Yeah!"

She nearly squirmed in her seat, she was so delighted, and she couldn't get the massive smile off her expression.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the Orphanage, and I'll take you from there." Matt said, smiling. His cheeks were slightly flushed, making his expression look puppy like and sincere. Like Matt, Will's cheeks were flushed._ Very_, very _brightly_ flushed.

* * *

**Hay Lin**

Eric sat down besides Hay Lin, giving her a tentative smile. "Are we set for tonight?" He asked quietly. She nodded in response, her long pigtails bouncing over her shoulders.

"All set," She murmured back, her lips softly, subtly pouted.

"Good." Eric said, nervously fiddling with his pen.

"Will you come pick me up? I still don't know where everything is here" Hay Lin said, flushing slightly.

"Sure," Eric said, flushing slightly, "I don't mind."

The two had an awkward but intense moment as they tried to think of something to say.

* * *

**Elyon**

Elyon appeared from under the covers of her bed, shivering. Her body was warm, and yet she couldn't stop shivering. Her blonde hair was tousled and her eyes were half closed. The star of threbe glowed from it's chain, and Elyon looked down at it guiltily. She'd have to go give it back- it was probably the guily that making her feel so sick.

She stumbled from her bed, yanking on her clothes. Her parents would be at work and would've called the school for her- she could just go give it back. Maybe the owner might even forgive her- though it was a long shot.

She stumbled down the stairs, the star feeling hot against her chest. She yanked it off sharply and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked as quickly as she could, her breathing unstable and nervous. Butterflies fluttered violently in her stomach, making her feel sick as she got closer and closer. Eventually she reached the door and looked at the 'Open' sign. Swallowing, she opened the door.

"Hello?" She called timidly, her voice soft.

"Hello," Cedric replied, walking from behind a bookshelf. Elyon flushed, digging her hand into her pockets.

"Um, I think I took this from your shop yesturday," She confessed, "I'm sorry." She whispered, handing it to him. Cedric took it, smiling at her.

"It's quite alright," He said kindly, "All's well, ends well." He took the necklace and put it back on the shelf.

Elyon shuffled nervously, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry," She said again, "I'm not normally like that."

"It's alright," Cedric soothed. He sighed, "This place is such a mess." He said smoothly, an idea coming to him.

Elyon looked around and noticed the open box of books he was shelving, "Would you like a hand?" She asked uncertaintly.

"Oh would you? How kind of you," He said, smiling, "In fact, if you like, I have alot of work here that needs doing. Perhaps you could have a Saturday job?"

Elyon's eyes lit up, "Really?" She gushed, "Oh, thank you!"

* * *

**Sakura**

One moment she had been wondering what to do about the specifically bloody incident she had caused, and the next Sakura was leaning over a steel gurney, a Lurden strapped down to it, with no memory of how and when she had gotten there. Several sharp knives, scalpels and various other medical things that could just as easily be used to wipe life away as well as save, were spread out on a metal tray.

Sakura looked at the Lurden, who was squirming viciously under the tight bonds.

"Are you afraid?" She asked. The question was thrown out, without her even thinking it before she spoke aloud.

The Lurden snarled, muscles rippling. The weapon straps that Lurden's usually wore on their backs was missing from this Lurden and she spotted it hanging on a nail on the wall. She was in the dungeon, she realised, a flame flickering eerily overhead from several candles.

"No?" She continued, oblivious to the fact she was moving, talking. Her hands grasped a sharp scalpel, and she gently dragged the scalpel over the surface of his skin. It left a thin white line from the pressure, which quickly faded.

"Will you be afraid when I start to cut, I wonder?" Sakura asked softly, blinking her black eyes at him. She seemed almost gentle, her voice the soft tone of a lover. She pressed in abruptly, starting a deep cut from inbetween his collar bone to his navel. The Lurden grunted, eyes wide with fear and pain. It's muscles went taunt beneath the straps. It knew that there was much more pain to endure than a simple cut when the night was finished.

"I bet you are. I bet you'll be screaming soon." Sakura whispered, eyes roving over his body. "And there are so many places I can explore within the walls and chambers of your body and so much time to do it in..."

* * *

**Will**

Will ran home after school was finished, legs pounding furiously against the ground. She didn't even wait for the others. She needed to be ready for Matt. She tore into her room, wildly tossing apart her clothes to find something suitable for a date. _What did one even wear for a date?_ She wondered briefly. _Probably something that made the person look good or something like that._

She grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, tugging her pink jacket over her shoulders where it proceeded to clash violently with her hair. She ran out of her and nearly into Tara, the Gothic girl that was a few doors away from them. Tara glared at Will, her icy blue eyes relentless in their rage.

"Watch where you're going!" Tara spat, her black hair swinging over her shoulders as she moved back. Her eyes, outlined in thick black make-up, narrowed. "And stay the hell out of my way!"

Will stumbled back, nodding and biting her lip.

Tara quirked a brow up slightly, "Really? I thought red heads were supposed to be pissed off easily." She said, laughing. Will didn't understand- what had made the girl so happy all of a sudden. Tara smirked, "I bet you don't get me. I haven't taken my Lithium so I'm kind of up and down. And when I'm down, I'm the kind of person you don't want to be near. So..." The girl chuckled, "Fuck off."

Will stared for a moment, not having a clue what was going on.

Shaking herself off, she darted out of the Orphanage, feeling excited. She had begged Kurama to give her the night off, and he had agreed eventually after her pleading reached literally getting down on her knees.

Matt was waiting there, his hair blowing in the wind gently. The tousled look suited him, Will realised, flushing slightly.

"Are you ready to go? I brought the tickets."

"Oh thanks," Will said, smiling sweetly.

"It's no problem..." Matt said awkwardly, smiling. He slid his arm around her waist and began walking her into town.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura smiled down at the Lurden strangely. It felt as though she were there, in control, in her body, and yet it was moving by itself, the dragon moving through her limbs.

"La la la la la, la la la la la," She sang softly to herself. She ran the scalpel over his stomach, pressing deep. More blood oozed and gushed from the wound. The Lurden, mouth now sewn together with tough sutures, made a horrible noise in the back of his throat. Sakura giggled, "Hush" She whispered.

She pointed the scalpel down and stabbed hard into his chest. Blood spurted out, splashing her ivory skinned face. She dashed it away, still humming softly.

**(If you want the tune she's humming, -it's not as dull as it sounds-but the link is at the bottom of the page paired with the specific time it starts)**

She sawed at his chest, opening a great gaping wound through it. Her hands scrabbled, tearing at the fat and muscles until she got to the bone. Her fingers wrapped around the rungs of his ribcage and she gave an experimental tug. Strong. Very strong.

The Lurden was screaming deep within it's throat, writhing as her hands moved over the fat and muscle in it's body.

"Shut up," Sakura sighed, leaning over its body so that her eyes met it, "Or I'll take your throat out. We'll see how loud you can scream then, shall we?"

With that the Lurden became silent, tears dripping down it's mottled cheeks and heaving in great big sobs of breath. Sakura gave it a dazzling sweet smile and slid her hands underneath it's ribcage with reached it's heart and grasped her hand around the slick, beating organ. She let out a soft laugh that sounded between a sob and soft scornful laughter.

* * *

**Will**

Will smiled as she sat besides Matt, giving him a hopeful look. Matt smiled back at her, and she flinched when the lights went down, not expecting it.

"What's the matter?" Matt whispered, looking and sounding concerned.

"Nothing, I've just...never seen a movie before."

Matt looked surprised to say at the least. "Oh." He said, blinking. "I didn't...expect that."

"I'm sorry," Will said softly.

"No, don't be. It'll be nice to be your first movie watching partner." Matt said, looking flustered but pleased at the same time. He put his arm around her shoulders and got comfortable in his seat, "Just relax and enjoy the show."

Will wriggled into a comfortable position, snuggled up against Matt. Will watched, transfixed as people appeared on the screen. _How are they all in there? _She wondered, wrinkling her nose in confusion. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder, Will gently cuddled Matt.

Eventually, half way through the movie which was so enrapturing Will, she glanced up to see his eyes looking at hers. He flushed slightly and so did Will.

"Matt..." She whispered softly, her hands gently cupping his cheeks. He stared into her eyes and leant forward, brushing his lips softly against hers.

* * *

**Hay Lin**

The night had drawn in deeply, and Hay Lin was waiting with baited breath outside of the orphanage. She had told Kurama and Caleb what she was doing so that no one would worry. Apparantly Will was out on a date as well. Hay Lin shivered softly, her eyes glistening with tears from the harsh wind that had taken hold during the time she had been waiting outside.

She hoped he came soon. _If, _she thought, _he came at all. _

Finally there he was, stepping forth from the horizon like some ominous figure in the distance.

"Hey," Eric said, somewhat breathlessly from the wind that was stealing his breath.

"Hey," She said back, smiling blissfully in her relief.

"You look nice," Eric said, smiling. Hay Lin wore a long black woollen jumper paired with bright red tights and orange legwarmers that were rumpled around her ankles in a careless but cute fashion. She wore a dark red scarf and little boots. The outift actually seemed to co-ordiante on Hay Lin where it wouldn't on other girls and complemented her willowy slender figure.

"Are you ready?" He asked, finally managing to tear his eyes from her figure. She nodded, her eyes soft and reflective in the moonlight. He took her hand and began to lead her away from the Orphanage. Swallowing nervously, Hay Lin allowed him to.

They passed through the empty streets, the moonlight washing over them. Everything looked different at night, not exactly scary but not exactly friendly either.

Hay Lin huddled closely to Eric, who put his arm around her waist comfortingly.

"It's alright," He said soothingly,"We'll be alright."

* * *

**Sakura**

"You'd think that someone would miss you, wouldn't you?" Sakura asked casually, to the barely alive Lurden. "Shall I tell you a home truth? I'm punishing you because I'm to be punished. I've become..._flawed_ much more than I had intended to become."

She sighed, tossing down the butchers knife (She had severed his arms now)

"And I can't let you go now in any case. You'd still be put down like a worthless mutt." She paused, "Should I kill you now? I could commit autopsy to a greater degree without your intolerable squirming. And you wouldn't be in as much pain."

She shrugged, "What does it matter?" She whispered, "In a way, all I'd be doing is saving you. From pain. I'm immortal, creature. I must endure so much pain." Her eyes narrowed, "It's not fair. I never asked to be immortal, I was _chosen._ I must suffer and live through it."

"And here you are," A new voice interrupted. Sakura closed her eyes, bowed her head, eyes closing.

"You never miss a beat, do you?" She said, a smile curving her lips.

"Not often." Phobos drawled back. He stood beside her, looking down at the suffering, near dead, Lurden.

"You used to have so much pity on them." Phobos said, his hand slipping around her waist as he surveyed the now dead Lurden corpse before them. "And now you kill them."

"I barely remember it. It's like I'm sleeping and then I snap to and I'm covered in blood or surrounded by it." Sakura responded testily.

"Interesting." Phobos said thoughtfully.

"I can predict the events that will fold out now- you're going to punish me again, and then this will all happen again."

"I'm contemplating which will be best," Phobos said, "Whether I should bury you for a while or simply make you sleep. When my dear little sister comes here, it could be helpful were you asleep.

I could use you to play a role to help her see me as a good man, the man whose wife is sick and may die from some disease, or I could make sure you were buried. It would stop you from killing my Lurdens and increase her sympathy if I didn't choose the latter."

"But it would satisfy you more to know I am suffering." Sakura said softly.

"Indeed." Phobos agreed, "But if I got too bored, I could always have you buried alive and proclaimed dead to my dear sister."

"Dear sister indeed." Sakura said, laughing scornfully.

"I think for now, though, I will enjoy you, covered in blood and sweat as you are." Phobos said, his arms grasping cruelly at her body and slamming her into him.

Sakura flinched, moving away slightly instinctually before she recalled logic and allowed him to take her back in his arms.

* * *

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin lay back besides Eric, a holographic version of the stars and planets moving around them. Hay Lin was tranfixed, her hand entwined with Eric's. She didn't know which one was Meridian, or if it was even there, but it was beautiful all the same. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she blinked and dashed them away.

"It's beautiful," She whispered.

"Yes, it is." Eric agreed softly. It was just those two in the whole room, as Eric's grandfather was up in the projection room, and it was peaceful. "It makes me feel so small and insignificant sometimes."

"Yes, like there's something out there, bigger than us...that's taking care of us secretly." Hay Lin whispered back.

Eric smiled and nodded, looking content. They both did. It was at the moment that they saw the perfect moon turn around the Earth that they leaned into each other's embrace and held each other tightly, feeling as though they were alone on some strange planet, alone but together. Eventually they leant into each other and kissed each other softly, the stars and sun and moons and planets still swerving around them.

* * *

**Will**

Will and Matt walked to the Orphanage together, in each others arms. They kissed softly occasionally, and whispered sweet words to each other.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow at school," Matt said, nuzzling her neck softly.

"Yeah," Will replied softly, her eyes half closed, dazed and content.

"Yeah," Matt repeated, smiling sweetly. "Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Matt." Will replied, sinking into his warm embrace for the final time that evening before she stepped back. She gave a soft sigh as he walked away, smiling to herself as she walked through the door, completely stunned and dazed.

* * *

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin closed her eyes, her head resting on on Eric's shoulders. His arms wrapped around her, a warm and comforting sensation that she was unused to, and yet happily knew she could be. Phobos's touch had always been cruel, fear inducing, but Eric's touch was something else all together.

"Hay Lin," Eric whispered softly, "It's Midnight- we'd better get you home."

Hay Lin's eyes opened, disappointed. She nodded and struggled up from her comfortable position of being curled up.

"You're going to be cold- would you like to borrow my jacket?" Eric asked.

Hay Lin knew she wouldn't need it- the jumper she wore alone was warm- But it was _Eric's_, and when he gave it to her and she put it on, his scent invaded her nose. She snuggled into it happily, walking out of the door as the projection flickered and went out.

"You won't be cold, will you?" Hay Lin asked, suddenly concerned.

"A little, but I'll endure it." Eric said. He smiled turned up, "You look really cute in my jacket."

* * *

**Elyon**

Elyon sighed softly, curling up in her bed. Her blonde hair splayed softly over the pillow as her violet eyes closed. Tomorrow was Friday, and she'd be working on the Saturday. She had to write a family tree by Monday.

She smiled as she drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the cute, friendly shopkeeper whose company she would be keeping on Saturday.

In the morning, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, feeling drowsy and comfortable. Dragging herself from her bed, she dressed, throwing her clothes on haphazardly. She brushed and twisted her hair into plaits, yawning.

She walked downstairs, stumbling into the dining room. "Hello," She mumbled to her parents, grabbing a slice of already buttered toasy and biting into it. She chewed it, and donned her school bag.

"Bye," She mumbled.

"Bye," Her parents chimed.

When she was at school, Elyon stalked around in her usual manner, quiet and friendly, but also funny. She giggled with her friends.

When, finally, she got home, she went straight to her parents with the Family Tree sheet.

"I'm sorry, honey, we don't have anymore people to add." Mrs Brown sighed,

Elyon scowled, "All the family relatives we have are ones that I've never met, and we don't even have pictures of them for God's Sake!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Elyon." Mrs Brown sighed.

Elyon snarled, grasping at the sheet and racing up to her bedroom. She flung the sheet down, screaming into the pillow silently_. God! Why can't I just have a normal family! _Her mind screamed.

* * *

**W.I.T.C.H/ Kurama/ Caleb**

"Training, girls. Now!" Kurama snapped as he stalked into the girls bedroom. The girls shrieked, having not exactly been fully dressed when Kurama had barged in. He frowned.

"Why are you even changing your clothes? It's not like you're wearing uniform."

"Because they're sweaty!" Cornelia snapped, flushing a bright red as she tugged her top down sharply.

Kurama rolled his eyes at Cornelia's words. "What, you think the slaves in Meridian get to change their clothes because there sweaty? Even you girls never got to."

"Unless the clothes broke," Hay Lin interrupted somewhat dreamily. Since her date with Eric, Hay Lin had pretty much been floating through the day (Sometimes literally) and her words had always been dreamily spoken.

"How would the clothes break? What where you doing that caused that?"

The girls looked at each other, biting their lips nervously. "Let's just say that Phobos sometimes got energetic when he was angry." Will said, somewhat tentatively.

"Very energetic" Hay Lin chimed in.

Kurama raised a spectative brow and shrugged, "Anyway, get moving!"

"Slave driver," Irma muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Kurama said sharply. Irma flushed and the other girls snickered.

They arrived at under the bridge shortly, moaning under their breaths. Hay Lin yawned.

"Jeesh, Hay Lin," Irma laughed, "How late were you up?"

"One O'Clock," Hay Lin managed to yawn.

Kurama whirled around, "Hay Lin- you barely slept before you went, when you _told_ me you would, and you were up to One O'Clock? You're having an early night."

"Hey, not complaining here," Hay Lin said, yawning again, "Be more than happy to get into bed now but..." She gave Kurama a sheepish smile.

Kurama did not return it, "Hurry up and transform." He said coldly.

"Alright, alright," Will said, "Go easy on us- we just had to write a four really long PEE paragraphs about Shakespeare." She paused, "It was terrifying. I don't even know what Shakespeare was on when he wrote MacBeth, but I don't want to k now."

Taranee gave Will a Look. "Maybe if you paid more attention you would understand. And I don't mean _MORE_ attention to Matt!"

Hay Lin snickered.

"Hay Lin, I don't know what you're laughing about. Your eyes have been gazing dreamily into Eric's all day. You're just as bad." Kurama said.

Hay Lin shut up hastily, flushing softly.

"Oooooh," Irma said, winking at Hay Lin, and running to her, grabbing her in a mammoth hug. "Hay Lin," She cried in a wailing voice, "Don't leave meeeee."

Hay Lin giggled, sticking her tongue out at Irma and squealing as Irma tickled her.

Will rolled her eyes, lifting the Heart, "Guardians Unite!" She called.

A great light billowed around them, an eerie wind tousling their hairs as they tranformed. They landed on the ground but a few seconds later, slightly breathless.

"Alright- so." Will said as she darted into the air, "Can you tell us stuff we don't know about Meridian?"

"Do you know of the missing Queen?" Kurama asked, hands stuffed in his pockets and leaning back against the wall.

"No," Will said, with difficulty (She was busy trying to hit Cornelia with an energy beam) "Can you...tell us?"

"I don't know, can I?" Kurama asked, amused. His blue eyes were filled with good nature, but underneath they were cold.

"If you like." Will said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Elyon was Phobos's little sister," Kurama began.

The girls gasped in surprise.

"Phobos had a _sister_?" Hay Lin managed to say through her shock.

"Oh yes. Well anyway, she was supposed to be Queen when she grew up. But the thing is Phobos was born first and he wanted to rule Meridian and women are the only ones that can rule it, aside from their consorts in their absense. So, in order to take the Throne, he ordered a hit on his parents and was about to take Elyon when they found that his mother had realised what was going on and had planned in case of such an occasion. The child was spirited away to Earth. She will eventually be brought back to Meridian when this whole occasion is over, and the Light of Meridian will return as its Queen."

"So she's here?" Taranee asked, throwing a fireball at Irma, who extinquished it easily.

"Certantly. In fact, she is somewhere in the area."

"So we could find her?"

"If we tried hard enough. But it would be a tiring task, and our task is to train you all to defeat Phobos and Cedric."

"Wait- didn't Vathek say that Phobos was looking for his sister?" Will said, swiftly kicking into Irma's ribs. Irma gasped, doubling over.

"Sorry," Will said, glancing at Irma.

"He did indeed." Kurama said slowly.

"So...shouldn't we do something about that?" Cornelia asked, flipping her hair as she landed daintily on her feet.

"Perhaps we should, Cornelia. Perhaps we should." Kurama said, tilting his head.

* * *

Sakura drew in a deep breath of pain- and another, and another. Each breath is punctuated by another deep thrust, a swift slice of a blade. The water carries the blood, the knife away as he settles between her legs for another thrust. Her face peers over his shoulder, pained and yet so bleakly empty.

Her hands reach towards the knife, and it gleams as she catches it in her hand. Blood seeps from the cut Phobos had embedded into her skin with the knife earlier. The Hot Springs, where she had often cleansed herself of blood, now is almost being baptized in it. Her mind is on fire, her vision faded and everything going...black. Her fist tightens around the blade, and a smile graces her face. It's not Sakura's.

**www. youtube watch?v=-VoPzX9Twsg, 0:49 (Remember to take out the spaces.) Or if you prefer a softer, quicker thing, w****ww .youtube watch?v=XZSbRXQ6hGg&feature=related (Again-spaces)**

**I think that I have done smut in this chapter. I think. I thought I did, but I'm not exactly Queen of Smut here. **


	14. Home

**Okay, I just want to say that sometimes, when I write things, I kind of get a little hazy on what has previously happened, ****which will probably be a tremendous problem for when I actually finish my book (My actual book, that is).**  
**So, I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing on this problem, when I finish this and go back to re-editing (Spelling is hell when you have no spellcheck) I will ensure that such problems are edited to be correct. Just letting you know. **

**This chapter will be extremely (Or somewhat) important, as this is the chapter when the girls return to Meridian to complete their training when they discover Phobos's plot. **

* * *

**Will**

Will opened her eyes, feeling dazed and tired. She stumbled from the bed, running her hand through her hair to smooth out the kinks and knotts in it. She yawned, dragging herself to the wardrobe. She dressed slowly, her fingers struggling with the zip of her jacket.

She went downstairs to grab breakfast.

After eating her way tiresomely through a bowl of,'Wheeto Bix' or whatever they were, Will set the bowl down and prepared herself for the school (And Matt) and for what she knew would be a day full of staring at girls (Just how wrong that sounded) and wondering which one was Phobos's sister.

The other girls were quick to join her, (With Maddy in charge, it was hard not to get up- the woman was a brute when it came to waking them up, her high voice screeching violently.) mumbling under their breath and slumping at chairs.

"So who do you guys think it is?" Irma asked. No one, save for Maddy, who was trying to discreetly listen in, questioned, who,'it' was.

Will rolled her shoulders in a shrug and leant back, looking as though she were about to pass out,"I dunno."

"Oh hey, that reminds me," Hay Lin exclaimed, "Didn't Vathek tell us yesturday about the whole Phobos looking for his sister thing?"

"Yes, he did," Kurama said smoothly, sitting down, "Unfortunately, I didn't listen. I assumed that his method wouldn't work, as nothing else had or it was a simple rumour Vathek had picked up on. But last night I remembered something he could use to actually find her. The Star of Threbe. It's very possible that Phobos could have used it and found her, or that it hasn't been activated yet."

"So...why hasn't he used this,'Star of Threbe' on us?" Irma asked.

"It only works on the Escanor line." Taranee said quietly. When everyone gave her a wordless look, she blushed, "I used to read some of Phobos's private reading material when I was in the library."

Everyone gave nods that seemed to say,'Fair Enough'.

"Okay- so if he's found her, supposedly- what would Phobos do next?" Will asked wonderingly, leaning back into his chair.

"Well...for starters, he'd need someone to gain her trust, discredit the people that took her." Taranee said thoughtfully, her eyes becoming sharp as her mind bent to the task at hand.

"Which would be Cedric." Kurama said, standing up and stalking, ignoring the people that were staring at them like they had completely lost it.

"Yeah...so even if she got to the Star, what would she do then?" Irma asked, jumping to her feet and beginning to pace, "I mean, did she even give it back? She could just be wearing it."

"She would have had to give it back. The compulsion alone makes you sick." Kurama said, "So, if she gave it to Cedric, and he had that new shop there..." He paused, something stirring in his eyes, "And if she's old enough to get a job, then he might offer her one."

Cornelia's eyes widened, "And she might accept." She breathed.

"And he'd worm his way into her life..." Kurama continued, his eyes glinting with fierce light and lips setting into a thin line.

"And maybe even gain her trust," Cornelia conversed with his thoughts.

"Then there's every chance that he'll manage to take her back to Meridian to Phobos."

"And then?" Will breathed, her eyes wide and startled.

"Then he'll take her powers and kill her." Kurama started pacing alongside Irma, "We have to get to Meridian before she does." He said sharply, "That way, we can either intercept and prove to the girl that Phobos isn't the good brother she hasn't been lead to believe, or we can defeat Phobos beforehand. We need to get back and finish your training at the Infinite City."

"Well that's all well and good, but you're not going till after school," Maddy said firmly.

The girls, Kurama and the newly risen Caleb stared at her, mouths gaping with the injustice of it all.

"B-b-but..." Hay Lin stammered.

"No,'buts'." Maddy said sternly, "Now of with ye to school. I'll be checking up on you." She stalked away, muttering about,'Circus Folk', and 'such liability she endured'.

"Alright," Kurama acknowledged, "This evening. It'll give you all the time you need to propose Goodbyes for now."

The girls swallowed, realising what he meant.

"Oh Eric," Hay Lin whispered, nearly swooning. She wore Eric's coat still, her body freezing wearing just her own.

"Matt," Will sighed, her fingers absently brushing over her still slightly swollen lips.

"Alright, alright," Irma groaned, "Save the lovin' for those that want to hear about it. Now come on, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late for school."

When the girls arrived at their classroom, they were (Pleasantly) surprised to find that their teacher was off ill and had left a substitute. Said Substitute took one look at the girls and told them to come back at break. Said teacher was named Mrs Rudolph.

* * *

**Sakura **

Sakura opened her eyes, the world spinning around her dizzily. She shook her head slightly and attempted to sit up, only to be thwarted by chains that were wrapped tightly around her wrists and stomach, keeping her in place firmly upon a cold stone slab. Above her, the whole ceiling appeared to be made of mirror and glass. It reflected her, bound and scantily dressed, on the slab.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Phobos dressing a wound. His eyes met hers.

"Woken up, have we, Sakura?" He asked, stalking towards her. "I see what you meant about not remembering. You weren't yourself when you turned. But next time you turn on me, Sakura, I'm going to make you suffer intolerably." A dark smile crossed his lips, "But then, it won't happen. After you, 'Dark Side', as it were, tried to cut my heart out, she seemed quite infatuated with me. She was rather...taken. She looked at me in a very tender confused way, almost maternal and backed away."

Phobos's smile broadened. "Think on that."

Sakura's eyes widened, the black of her eyes stunning against the whites._ Repeat this to yourself and do not lose control! Phobos knows nothing about women, he's just an idiot. Phobos knows nothing about- oh fuck it._

"What are you _talking_ about?" She snapped, the red cherry colour of her lip looking like blood. Phobos swept a finger over it.

"You know what they say about Misery liking company? I think that your Dark Side thinks the same." Phobos said teasingly.

"No!" Sakura snapped, her cheeks flushing with colour. _He. Knows. Nothing._

"Yes!" Phobos nearly purred. "Now- you're going to massage me later, Sakura- and you're not going to attempt on my life. Or I think I'll tie you up in my bedroom and lash you till you scream apologies and for forgiveness. And then, I'll start doing to you what you did to the Lurden."

**W.I.T.C.H **

"So what do you want?" Will asked blatantly.

"I wanted to see the Guardians." The woman replied seriously.

The girls gaped, shocked to the core. "You know- but how?" Will stammered eventually.

"Your parents, silly girl. You all look so like them. Well, maybe except for Will. But you have your Grandfather's hair, Will."

Will's fingers absently smoothed it over.

"Why are you on Earth, and how did you get here?"

"Using Phobos's Seal. I am the person responsible for Phobos's sister being on Earth."

At this, everyone leant in as though discussing a massive conspiracy (Which in a way, they were).

"Who is she?" Hay Lin said softly.

"I'm afraid I do not know what they have renamed her, or even what she looks like." The woman said, sighing heavily, "I sent her away with a family from Meridian. They are wearing a glamour- I couldn't recognise them in the form they are in if I tried to." The woman sighed.

Kurama and the girls leant away disappearing. Caleb merely groaned, rolling his eyes. Cornelia gave him a sweet smile, and he returned it, his eyes meeting hers.

Everyone hit a long sigh. "We'll find her soon enough." Kurama stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah," Will sighed softly.

**Elyon (Some time later, at the end of the school day)**

Elyon smiled happily as she noted the clock speeding forth. _Come on time, go faster_, she silently urged, her eyes stilled onto the hands on the clock. _Please, please, please- it's Saturday tomorrow!_

She tapped her foot impatiently against the table leg, her knees bouncing slightly. _Come on, five more minutes till the end! _Her eyes were dancing with excitment, her fingers tightening around her pen. _Oh, why does time have to go by so slowly! _Her mind wailed frantically.

Finally the bell rang, and Elyon sprang from her seat, stuffing her things into her bag and pretty much being ready and waiting in what seemed like eight seconds flat. _Now I can go see Cedric! _Her mind gushed adoringly.

Her eyes froze on the teacher as he checked his watch, sighed, and flicked his wrist in a _go on, get out of here, _gesture. She practically shot of the room, blonde hair flying behind her.

**Sakura**

"So how much damage did she do?" Sakura asked quietly, knowing she would see soon enough in any case.

"She narrowly missed my heart and managed to slice from my shoulder to my ribs. The wounds are healing quickly though, due to the necromancer power. I've been looking through your memories, you know."

"Have you?" Sakura asked, her voice completely cold. Her eyes had frosted over, and Phobos could almost see thorns twisted in the black depths. She blinked, banishing the image.

"Yes. You are quite the Snow White Queen, so to speak. All control and darkness with seeping ice in your veins." Phobos stated, stretching out on the sofa. His green eyes glittered, "I must admit, I was surprised to find that you were the one responsible for such acts against your parents."

"They deserved it," Sakura snapped, her cheeks flushing and eyes becoming dark and oppresive.

"Indeed they did." Phobos agreed, a hand pressed over his heart in an almost mournful fashion, "For what mother, what father, would sacrifice their child for their own sake?"

"You're trying to manipulate me." Sakura said morosely.

"Perhaps."

"I think you want me to close control, to see what would happen now. Would you like my thoughts? I'll give them in any case. She split your blood and recognised it as her own, and thus surrendered, unsure of the situation. You used this uncertainty to knock her unconscious and then to tie her down so she could not move against you. The chains bound her powers, so she couldn't move."

"You missed the part where I had you dressed." Phobos said coolly, stating quite firmly yet elusively that,'she' was Sakura.

She sucked in a stark reath, "I imagine," She said nonchalantly, "That you have seen alot more of a woman's body before the episode began."

Phobos laughed, "Of course I have, But I could have simply bound you nude. It would have been an appeasing image."

Sakura raised her eyes to meet his, "If it's so appeasing then why not?"

Phobos's eyes glittered, and too late Sakura realised the thoughts she had awakened in Phobos, "Why not indeed..." He said softly.

Quickly, Sakura deigned to change the conversation elsewhere, or at least begin to help him out of his clothes and onto the massage table. It was entirely too possible that he would take her when she had massaged him, but at least by then she would have had time to distract herself.

**Kurama**

Hay Lin spun up into the air determinedly, hair flying out. Her muscles coiled and snapped taunt, her body prepairing for any fight that Kurama could put up. Her dancers legs lashed out, smacking Kurama firmly in the chest and propelling him back. Her eyes were focused and dark.

Even Kurama couldn't deny he was pleased with Hay Lin's progress.

"Hay Lin," He said, standing up and holding up a hand in a stop gesture. "I would like to bestow a mission on you. I have decided this evening we are indeed returning to Meridian. I need someone to go seek out Sakura. I need to know if she is alright, the works. Hay Lin- your flying is the best and you are very agile. You can even turn invisible- I plead with you- find my love and tell her we are to return."

Hay Lin landed firmly on the ground, her body straight and tall. Her inky hair streamed down her back. It almost reminded Kurama of how Sakura's hair used to be when it was long. She appeared to be considering his request.

"Alright. But what do I do if I'm caught?" Hay Lin asked speculatively.

"You incapacitate any enemies that have confronted you and ensure that they do not raise the alarm." Kurama responded, looking relieved, "I'd go myself, but I know that I must keep her soul safe. Yours is safe inside you Hay Lin. But I must protect hers. Away from her, if it breaks, she could be perminately damaged."

Hay Lin gave him an irked expression, but a determined nod, "Alright."

"Thank you. We don't have long. Go say goodbye to your loved one."

**Will**

Will rested in Matt's arms, tears streaking down her cheeks, "I don't know when'll I'll be back Matt," She whispered.

"It's alright. Will, I trust you. I can only hope one day you'll tell me about this and what's going on."

Will smiled sadly,"One day," She whispered, burying her head into his jacket. _I love you Matt._ Matt pressed a kiss against her lips delicately.

"I'll miss you, Will." He murmured.

"I know," Will replied finally, tears tracing down both their cheeks, "I'll miss you too."

**Hay Lin**

"I love you Eric." Hay Lin said softly, her hand gently wrapping into his.

"I love you too, Hay Lin. Please tell me what's going on," Eric pleaded, "Please, maybe I can help you."

Hay Lin laughed, smiling at him as tears beaded in her eyes, "It'll be over before you know it," She whispered, kissing him passionately.

With that she stepped away from him, saying it one last broken time, "I love you."

"Please don't go.." Eric whispered after her.

"I'm sorry," Hay Lin whispered to herself as she walked away,"I have to...". She couldn't quite shake the feeling her heart was breaking inside her chest.

**Irma**

"Go away Lord Nerd."

**W.I.T.C.H/ Kurama/ Caleb**

"Can I just say Goodbye to Elyon?" Cornelia pleaded.

"We can't find her. We'll be back though, Cornelia. You'll see her again in next to no time if we're lucky enough to be sucessful." Kurama said.

_If we're lucky,_ seemed to echo through all of W.I.T.C.H, Caleb's and Kurama's mind. They all heaved a sigh.

"All right Will. You girls transform, and then use the Heart to open a portal or to find one that's already open."

Will nodded, tossing the Heart into the air and murmuring,"Guardian's Unite."

When they were all tranformed, with a metaphorical and slightly literal heavy heart, Will focused on finding open portals, using the maps to check out specific areas.

"There!" She said sharply, her finger jabbing at the map, "Right there in the..."

"Sewage!" Cornelia shrieked, "Ugh! That' sooooo gross!"

At this point, all the girls gave Will a pleading look. "Pleeeeease try again," Hay Lin begged.

Will nodded, inclined to agree. She tried again and nearly broke down in relief when she found another. "Oh thank the Gods," She gasped, "There's another one."

"Fantastic!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "Where is it?"

"It's near a resturaunt." Will said, frowning, "I think we've passed it ourselves- y'know, the old one with the sagging banners and all that?"

"Oh yeah," Hay Lin smiled, "I bet that resturaunt looked really beautiful in it's time. All the_ golds_ and the _reds_ and the _dragons..."_ She gave a happy dreamy smile. "Can we check it out before we go?" She gave Kurama a look that he understood- she had one over him.

"Fine," Kurama scowled, "But that's it, you hear?"

"Yeah!" Hay Lin half said, half sang.

"Good. Let's go. We must be hasty." Kurama commanded, his eyes darkening a fraction.

They arrived quickly, Hay Lin practically bouncing along. She pressed her face against the window looking inide. Cobwebs and spindly tables and lanterns were covered in a thick coat of dust. She kicked at the door, the hinges of which were rotting to nothing. It broke down, and Hay Lin entered, taking in a deep breath of the musty scent.

She darted over to a completely dusted over photoframe and used her hand to smear the dust away and reveal an old picture. Hay Lin froze, staring. An old woman held on to a small Hay Lin, her mother beside her. The old woman looked friendly and nice and wise. She looked familiar. Hay Lin smoothed away the small golden plaque that was on the frame, revealing the words- _Yan Lin, Joan Lin and Hay Lin. _

_Yan Lin? She must have been her Grandmother,_ Hay Lin realised. She stroked the frame and the glass adoringly before she moved on the several frames, dusting them off.

_The Silver Dragon was opened today in a whirl wind frenzy, the owners of which (Yan Lin and her daughter Joan Lin, accompained by Joan's husband and daughter,Chen Lin and Hay Lin) were delighted with..._

_My family_, Hay Lin thought, her eyes closing,. _This was their resturaunt, and they were taken from it by Phobos. That bastard!_

Kurama, who had quietly been subjecting himself to the scene quickly reached the same conclusion as Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin?" He said softly, "When this war is over- this place can be everything you want it to be. It can belong to you. But for now, focus, alright? We need everything we have to use against them in order to win."

Hay Lin nodded, tears trekking down her cheeks in silvery streaks.

"Oh Gods alive." Will whispered, "Check out little Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin darted over to where Will was, her pigtails spiraling. "What?" She half said, half sobbed, strangely hollowly.

Will pointed at a little girl with a big smile on her face,hair pulled into pigtails and her mother above her with her hands gently clasping her toddlers waist to stop her from falling. The child Hay Lin wore a strange garment (**Blue denim overalls and a white top beneath** ) that was made of a blue material and was patterned with little white lilies and various other flowers. She appeared to be wearing a white top beneath it. She looked cute and happy and so did her mother.

Hay Lin swallowed back a sob, "Soon I'll be home again," She whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"We all will," Irma comforted, uncharacteristically sad.

"Alright," Hay Lin said, turning to Kurama, "Let's go."

He nodded. "Will, if you could point us in the right direction."

Will nodded, and began walking to the back door. As they passed the walls, it quickly became sad. There were so many pictures of Hay Lin and her parents and Grandmother, all so happy and carefree- and now they had faded to nearly nothing, the glass cracked and dusty. Hay Lin made a vow to clean this place up when she returned, soft tears still trekking down her cheeks.

They found the portal behind the house with little trouble (It wasn't very hard to find something pulsing bright blue and in plain sigh)

"Ready?" Will asked Hay Lin, squeezing her hand softly.

Hay Lin shook her head, "No. But we don't have a choice. We can end _so _much _suffering_ if we are sucessful."

"Yeah," Will mumured, closing her eyes. "Apparantly this leads to the edge of the forest. We'll have to go through the forest to get to the Infinite City."

"Yeah," Irma said, her eyes sharply taking in the scenery. "It feels strange to be back here. Weird."

"Like everything in your bodies screaming for you to run?" Taranee asked quietly, fear evident in her large brown eyes.

"Yes. That's exactly what this is like." Will agreed, her eyes guarded as they reflected the grey mist that was drifting around them. Snow was falling softly onto the ground, melting on their skins, and the clouds were a stormy grey.

"Come on. It's a quite a hike to the Infinite City. Hay Lin- you know what to do." Kurama said distinctly.

"Yes," Hay Lin acknowledged, turning on her heel and darting through the trees.

"What is she doing?" Irma asked sharply.

"Alerting Sakura of our being here. It will comfort her, I feel." Kurama answered, eyes raised to the sky like a wolf readying itself to howl.

Irma opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it. They owed Sakura too much not to tell her they were here at the least.

**Hay Lin**

The air gusted into her lungs as she raced, long gawky yet muscled legs stretching into long running strides before her. Her hair rippled in their pigtails behind her, her ivory skin made hard to see in the fog. The branches snapped beneath her feet, some brittle and hard, some soft and rotten. She was close by, and it was making her heart hammer in fear against her chest.

Briefly, her mind encountered all the things that Sakura could be suffering with right now. She shook them off- Sakura was not the kind of person to lay down and simply be taken. Not in any way. She hoped.

Taking in a long deep breath, Hay Lin resumed her running, hastening to the castle. She would wait in Sakura's chambers for her and tell her everything that had transpired. Perhaps Sakura might even have some input.

She darted into the air, steadily and swifting swerving up to her window. The air rustled her skirt and soothed her skin fantastically. When she drew level with Sakura's window, she pressed a hand against the open archway and used to the help her leverage herself through to the other side of it. She walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down on it, her hands gently playing with the edges of the quilt.

Tiredly, she lay back, waiting. _This_, she thought, _could take a while._

**Sakura**

Sakura's hands glided over Phobos's lean body, gently massaging and teasing at his skin. He lay on his stomach while she stradled the small part of his back so she could lean forward comfortably and massage at better angles.

He hair pooled around his shoulders, and his green eyes were mere slits.

The oils made her skin slick and sticky and awkward to work with, but Phobos seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. She winced in disgust, rolling the tips of her fingers between his shoulder blades.

When she finally finished, she got slid off Phobos's back, walking away.

"Where are you going? Get your ass back here," Phobos ordered. Sakura turned back to face him, stalking back to him.

"On your knees," Phobos hissed. Sakura obeyed, dropping swiftly to her knees. Phobos, already naked, stood up, his member hanging in front of her.

It was already hardening, and Sakura swallowed, her eyes widening with fear.

"You know what to do."

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she parted her lips, forcing herself to move. Her mouth passed over his engorged member. She fit in as much as she could, and as though Phobos was annoyed, he grasped his hands through her hair, forcing her to take in more of his length. She choked, her eyes widening.

Phobos groaned, forcing her on his cock. "More!" He snarled.

She shrieked in pain, the walls of her mouth clamping down as she tried to stop herself from screaming.

Phobos groaned, enjoying it. He bobbed her head faster, feeling his cock pulse in her mouth, faster and faster, until he roared, plunging his cock in deeply as he came into her.

She choked, spluttering. He sighed, pulling his cock from her mouth. He put his hand over her mouth when he saw her try to spit it out.

"Swallow," He said coldly. Sakura stared at him pleadingly. Finally she did as she asked, swallowing. She crawled from him, standing up.

"You have maids to clean up," Sakura cast over her shoulder when Phobos turned his head to face her. "I believe I will take my leave now- I have satisfied you, have I not?"

"You have," Phobos agreed lazily, "For now. However, tomorrow is a whole new day. I think the first thing I'll do is flog you till your skin red with your blood. Then I'm going to bind you and I'll have Cedric enjoy you when you've healed those particular wounds. It's nice to have plans, don't you think?"

"It depends what the plan is," Sakura replied, her tone soft and defeated. Her shoulders eased down, and her eyes closed.

"But then," Phobos said thoughtfully, "You could turn on me like the little bitch you are. Be careful Sakura."

"Yes," Sakura mumured obediantly, wiping her mouth with her wrist. Feeling utterly sick to her stomach, she began to walk to her chambers, wiping her tears away.

When she reached to her chambers, she opened the door, letting herself in. She stopped dead, her eyes wide.

"Hay Lin," She breathed, trying to swallow down the terrible taste of Phobos's semen.

"Sakura!" Hay Lin said, throwing her hands around Sakura. Sakura hugged her back.

"We missed you, we missed you!" Hay Lin said, snuggling into Sakura's neck. "Kurama sent me to tell you we're here. He said it would help you or something like that."

"Yes, yes, it certaintly has," Sakura said, joyfully.

**Kurama**

Kurama wondered if Sakura and Hay Lin had seen each other yet, or, worst case scenario,if Hay Lin had been caught. He hoped not. He rolled a stone in his pocket in his palm. It was a stone she had given him, long ago. It stopped nightmares and kept only sweet dreams.

He sighed, remembering her inky black hair, her onyx eyes and ivory skin. She was beautiful and perfect. She was everything to him. They had not lain together yet, and he doubted that they would marry. Neither one of them was the sort for marrying, and they certaintly weren't the type to have children together.

But she had given him part of her soul- and that was something precious.

And he would not let it go- it was safe with him. He would return it back to her soon- but always would a small piece stay with him. He would stay with her forever.

She was his, and he was hers. How he longed to wrap his arms around her, to feel her soft lips against his. Soon. But first there was the matter of Phobos to attend to. He wanted him to suffer more than his beloved had. Sakura, he thought, would take care of that. She was a necromancer, with the darkest of powers dancing at her finger tips.

She could even take him to hell if she wanted to. She was that powerful.

He glanced over at the sleeping girls, bathed in a soft luminious green light that hung over the infinite city. The people of Meridian and wrapped them with blankets. He wondered what they were dreaming, if they were suffering nightmares or sweet dreams.

Did it even matter?

**Sakura**

Sakura lay back on her bed, listening to Hay Lin's tale. It had near come to a close, to where they were now, in the present.

"So his sister will be here soon?" Sakura said when the tale had reached a close.

"Yes."

Sakura cocked her head, her black eyes glistening like black oil. "Then we need to prepare ourselves. We cannot allow her to fall prey to Phobos."

Hay Lin nodded, "Any suggestions?"

"Not as of yet," Sakura replied, rolling over onto her stomach. Hay Lin sighed, resting against her. Her warm weight was comforting to Sakura.

"You should return to your friends. If you don't return soon, I fear they will think you discovered and act rashly."

"Oh right," Hay Lin said, sighing. She sat up and slipped from Sakura's bed. "I'll see you soon, Sakura. Good luck."

With that, Hay Lin fluttered up and flew out of Sakura windows. She waved and then dipped out of view.

**Finally, this chapter is complete. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I have alot of the plot streamlined into the next chapter, so be ready. **


	15. Rain

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all the reviews. I noted that some of you said you were getting confused- shall I write a summery in the next chapter of everything that's happened so you do understand it? Even so, for this chapter we're going to be getting close and cuddly with Elyon with the parent's night issue and bringing her to Meridian, and meet with Sakura's fate.**

**...Two weeks later...**

**Sakura**

Sakura walked through the dark corridoors, her silhoutte casting long upon the walls. Her short bob was tousled in the wind, her black eyes only half open and half aware. She stopped at Phobos's Chambers, her hand idly wrapping around the door knob. She twisted, stepping lightly into the room.

Moonlight bathed over her, making her hair glossy and her eye and reflective. She made her way over to Phobos's bed and silently and carefully pulled back the covers. Phobos's body rose and fell as he took in deep breaths. She could so easily kill him, but she was certain that it wasn't the way that she wanted him to go. _No_- not yet. No matter how tempting.

She was not MacBeth, who slaughtered the King in his bed with little caring for the beauty of it all. MacBeth sought power- she did not. She traced the scar that she had made with her hand over the rough material of the bandage.

Soon though. Soon. First she would await the Queen to arrive.

Suddenly the body in front of her moved, startling her. Phobos's hand clamped hard around her wrist, jerking her to him.

"I knew you'd come," He said breezily. Oh, she could see it now (Because now she was AWARE), the way his eyes had only been rested closed and breaths measured and not taken as deeply as one indulging in sleep should have been.

"Did you?" Sakura asked. She already knew that he had known. It was in his eyes, that calculated knowledge she herself often held within the black orbs of her eyes.

"Oh yes. I have something for you, Sakura."

"Oh?"

"I have this," Phobos held up a heavy silver bracelet with dark symbols engraved into it.

"That must have taken you time to find." Sakura mused, studying it from afar. She already knew what it was- it had been specially made for Necromancer prisoners. It bound their powers, and was nigh impossible to get off. Only the owner could release it,either through death or choice, or their own powers being bound and cut off.

"But find it I did," Phobos said smugly,"And I have something planned for you, my dear."

"Hmmm." Sakura said, her lips tilting.

Phobos stood from his bed, clicking the bracelet around her wrist. It fastened with a shap _click. _For a moment, Sakura looked at it, tilting her wrist to read the symbols.

"You know my sister will arrive in a few days." Phobos said airily.

_He's giving me too much information. His plan must be something of a horror. _

Sakura inclined her head, "Indeed."

"Now- the Lurdens should have finished with your surprise." Phobos said, beginning to walk. Sakura had no choice but to follow.

Sakura was surprised when they got outside initially- but then she remembered what Phobos had said earlier about burying her. Her heart squeezed in her chest, and she inhaled sharply.

"I see we understand each other," Phobos said grimly.

"Yes." Sakura whispered softly, her eyes closing. She heard the air whisper and crackle with energy and then something hit her hard, and everything went black.

**Will**

Will stirred, her eyes fluttering open. It was twilight, she realised as she stood up from the ground, gently coaxing the quilts to unrumple around her form. They fell onto the other girls, who were still sleeping.

"Girls," Will heard. She turned to see Kurama, who was shaking them awake, "We need to practise now, while everyone's asleep or busy."

She nodded, stretching.

"We have a problem!" A rebel shouted, racing into the room, "We have a traitor amongst us! We've been sold out to Phobos! And he's got too many Lurdens coming in for the Mage to dispose of herself!"

"What!" Kurama snapped, "Everyone up at arms!" He roared, "Now! This is _not_ a drill!"

As soon as his words echoed everywhere, there was instant panic, and everyone was moving.

The girls, quickly roused by the shouting, got up, confused and tired, but also alert at the same time.

"Will, transform us!" Taranee cried. Panicked, Will's hand dipped for the Heart, "No!" She cried, "It's gone, it's not here!"

"No," Hay Lin whispered, "No,it _has_ to be!"

Kurama gave a panicked look, running his hand through his thick black mane of hair. "Fight without your elements! Just use the techniques I taught you."

"But the _Heart_," Taranee whimpered.

"We've no time!" Kurama snapped, "Get moving into attack and defense."

Hay Lin nodded, darting into battle and landing a high kick into a Lurden. Her body twisted quickly, hitting out and spinning. She cried out as her stomach was shoved into rushly, her breath whooshing from her chest. She was grabbed roughly, and the girls, half way between fighting and trying to figure out what was happening, didn't realise until an unconscious Hay Lin was seen being dragged away.

"Hay Lin!" Will screamed, _"NO!"_

Her hand instinctively reached towards Hay Lin and she gasped as a bolt of white hot pain flashed through the back of her school.

"Will!" Kurama yelled, summoning fire to his fist that he sent towards an incoming horde of Lurdens.

The girls were panicking now, and they were being taken out swiftly, their bodies hitting the ground and being hauled from the battlefield.

Taranee whimpered softly, her hands digging into the soil as a Lurden tried to pick her up.

"Help me," She choked out, "Help me, please..."

The last to go was Irma and Kurama, who were fighting with everything they had. Irma was determined to win, but it seemed that when a massive axe hit her shoulder,burying deep into her flesh, that the Lurdens were more so.

Kurama twisted around, controlling a hot stream of fire. He seemed unstoppable until someone lunged at him, grabbing his legs and taking him off guard. They grabbed at his face, smacking the back of his skull soundly against the stone floor. It cracked slightly, and Kurama couldn't stop himself from falling into darkness, his hand reaching up. In truth, he wished that Sakura could have taken it, and helped him up.

"Take him to Phobos..." He heard a voice say. It wasn't Sakura was it? She couldn't tell. It was more the vibration he heard than anything else._ But no_, he decided, _Sakura would never betray him._

**Phobos**

Phobos couldn't deny that he was very pleased. The Guardians had been found and were being brought to him, the two men alongside them. Sakura was being buried alive. His sister would soon be in his grasp. He laughed quietly to himself, his hand wrapped around the wrist of the stone angel gravemarker he had ordered to be put there so that he could always find where Sakura was buried. It was actually very ironic- the immortal girl was being buried, angel and all, and she wasn't even going to die.

A terrible smile gritted at his lips as he wondered if when she woke she would be crying. He hoped so.

His attention turned back to the Guardians. It was a time of reckoning, a time of punishment. Their time to die, swiftly after his sister. So that every light was extinguished.

**Elyon**

Elyon blew out a long suffering sigh, leaning against the bookcase. An all-important question was on her lips.

"Cedric?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?" Cedric asked, looking up at her giving her an heart warming smile.

"Well, um...my parents are kind of busy tonight and can't make it to my parent's evening- I was wondering if," A rosie blush stained Elyon's cheeks, "If you'd come." She finished uncertaintly.

Cedric smiled warmly, "Of course," He said, eyes glittering with malice, "What time?"

"Seven O'Clock."

"Lovely. If you stay here, then I'll come with you directly from here."

"Oh thank you, Cedric!" Elyon beamed.

"Nonsense. It would be a pleasure- why can't your parents come?"

Elyon sighed, "They didn't say. Just told me they were busy." Her eyes flashed, "They never tell me anything!"

Cedric gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's, um, ten to." Elyon said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, so we have ten minutes to get there?"

"Um, pretty much," Elyon said, flushing.

"Well, we'd better get going then, don't you think?" Cedric asked warmly.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes to face complete darkness. Her body was held down firmly by chains and other such substantial metals. Already, claustrophobia was creeping in, her heart thundering in her chest. Still, she made not a sound, not even as she heard the hole in which she was being buried in being filled in with dirt. She had seen an angel on her way in, and knew that Phobos would gloat.

She released a shaky breath, feeling tears welling up into her eyes. She was lain on some kind of soft velvet, and there was something loosely drapped over her body, tucked slightly under her neck. It felt soft and dreamy, but made her feel more claustrophobic. Slowly, she began to feel as the walls of the coffin were closing in, even though logically it shouldn't be possible. Afraid that she might scream if she didn't hear some kind of sound other than the dirt falling, she began humming to herself, crying softly.

**W.I.T.C.H **

The girls stood in front of Phobos, bloody and bruised and half unconscious.

"Well," Phobos began gloating, "Isn't it nice we're all back together again?"

Will's eyes glared at him, "Fuck you," She whispered, her throat too hoarse from screaming to yell it, or better yet, scream it.

Phobos strode over to her swiftly, his hand roughly grasping her chin. He tilted her head so she faced him, "I think you'll find that the girl you left behind already did that for me. Lots of times. I'm afraid she's been through so much pain, because of what you did. And it's your fault. Now watch yourself before I deign to take you."

The girls stayed quiet.

"No, that's your fault- because you can't that we bested you." Hay Lin said, loudly and clearly, enounciating every word.

Phobos snarled, his hand striking at her cheek. His mouth bit at her lips, drawing blood, and then he yanked her head back sharply, exposing her neck. He bit in hard, ravaging it violently with his teeth. Hay Lin cried out at his teeth pierced her skin, making blood flow down it.

"I'm afraid," He said, shoving her back, "That I've not enough time to dicispline you all. You all have new clothes waiting for you. Go bathe and dress." He glanced bitterly at the two men, "Follow Cornelia to her chambers- there are clothes there for you there. You all will obey this evening. If you don't your life is the forfeit. You all made freinds with my little sister, so now you all have to be there when she arrives."

Everyone split up to go to their chambers to bathe and dress, lurdens accompaining them.

**Will**

Will stared in horror are her new outfit, picking at it with her fingers. She dressed slowly, shuddering.

When Will had finished dressing, black leather clung to her breasts and around her waist, pressing tightly against her. Her breasts were pretty much trussed up in a way that meant they were thrust upwards, and from her breasts down she was naked, save for an odd garment that was made of a triangular shape.

It covered her ass, but as the triangle swept inwards, failed to cover anything, but simply made Will very uncomfortable with embartassment, as well as the tightness that the garment had.

Will hazarded a guess that the black silken robe beside them was in case Elyon interrupted Phobos and them, so that she could pick up the pooling material quickly and slide it on and be modest before her so that Phobos could act the perfect brother.

**Hay Lin **

Hay Lin winced as she looked at her new outfit, plucking at a soft black strip with a buckle at the back. There was a tight black leather thong that went on very snugly and seemed to tighten around her hips that had buckles either side of it.

She put them on quickly, squirming at the odd feel of leather against her skin and more intimate areas. Aside from it, there was a black dressing gown made of soft silk. She slid it on, wondering if he was dressing the rest of them as scantily clad as she was.

**Cornelia**

Cornelia looked at her new black outift with disdain. It was a black leather corset top that made her breasts appear rounder and biggering and higher. It was matched with a black thing with dark green feathers sticking from the side, and beads hanging down. She threw the black robe around her, grateful for the way it hung on her body and wasn't see through. She would've died if it had been transparent.

**Irma**

Irma looked at herself in the mirror, not pleased with the results (Though Phobos would be very pleased). She wore a black lacy garter a tight brassier that trussed her breasts upwards that had long thick widths of fabrics that tied together awkwardly above her ass to make her yanked on the silk gown happily, flushing bright red as she noted the Lurden looking at her appreciatively.

**Taranee**

Taranee pulled on her clothes hesitantly. She wore a black leather bra (Like the other girls) that was fringed with lace and beads, and a pair of underwear that was made of see through lace which was covered in black beads and sequins. She sighed softly, adjusting the brassier until it fit her more snugly.

**Kurama**

Kurama sighed as he put dress robes similar to Cedric's save for the colour which was that of blue and red.

"Oh man, please tell me I don't have to wear that," Caleb said, his face in a terrible grimance as he looked at his own robes, which were a dark purple colour, "I look like a girl," He grumbled.

Kurama chucked, despite not wanting to wear a dress either.

"Either Phobos wants to annoy us or embarass us," Kurama stated.

**Elyon **

Elyon smiled up at Cedric nervously as he surveys her work, his head tilted, expression contemplating. She tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture for a nervous person.

"Elyon," Cedric said finally, "These pictures are wonderful."

"Thanks, I just wish that my parents felt the same way. They've never even seen them," Elyon sighed.

"Elyon- do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course!" Elyon said, smiling.

"Then come with me. It's important that you see this."

Elyon followed Cedric obediantly, confused as they began to walk towards her house. "What are we doing?" She asked uncertaintly.

Cedric glanced back at her, his eyes sad and pitiful.

"You'll see," He said quietly.

Elyon unlocked the door, letting them in.

"It'll be alright, Elyon," Cedric said quietly, "I'll keep you safe, and no one will hurt you."

Elyon swallowed, doing as he asked, her legs feeling heavy and body trembling. This felt wrong.

She watched as Cedric took out a stone, her heart jolting as she remembered it was the necklace that she had stolen. He stood near the door, but out of site of people that were going inside the house.

"Cedric, please! Tell me what's going on," Elyon pleaded.

"You won't believe if I tell you now- I have to show you and then tell you." Cedric responded.

He pressed his finger against in lips in a ahhhh gesture as they say blurred silhouttes outlined through the frosted glass of the door.

The door opened and Elyon's parents walked through the door, seemingly in deep conversation.

"Maybe we should tell her," Mrs Brown said, sighing.

They turned around to see Cedric, and stared in shock, reeling.

"Cedric!" Mrs Brown gasped, her eyes widening.

Cedric held up the glowing stone and there was a bright flash, and Elyon screamed as her parents began writhing and morphing before her. They stood before her as ugly alien creatures, reptilian and scaly. Elyon screamed as they lurched towards her.

"Elyon!" The creature that had been Mrs Brown cried, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Elyon," Cedric said softly, grasping her into his arms, "It's going to be alright, I'll keep you safe. I'll tell you the truth now- these creatures kidnapped you as a child from your rightful place in the throne of another world called Meridian. You're a Princess, Elyon."

"Elyon, no- we were trying to protect you!" The creature that had been Mr Brown cried.

"From what!" Cedric snapped. "Don't listen to them Elyon- they lied to you. It's time for you to come_ home_, Elyon."

Elyon stumbled back from her,'parents' into Cedric's arms.

"Please, please get me away from them," She whimpered softly, her lilac eyes wide and terrified.

"Alright," Cedric said.

"Elyon, no," One of the creatures cried.

"Silence!" Cedric roared, waving his hand and making a bright green light engulf them.

"What are you doing to them!" Elyon whispered, fear making her skin pale.

"Transteleporting them to where they belong." Cedric said, "Come on- this must all be very shocking for you, but we need you home now. Your brother very much wants to meet you."

"I have a brother?" Elyon said, half bewildered, half pleased at the prospect.

"Yes- Prince Phobos is the one that sent us," Cedric said, hastening her out to the streets and taking her to the bookshop.

"Us?"

"Yes- the girls and Kurama and Caleb came to find you."

"Oh!"

"Uh-huh. Now come on, we don't have long," Cedric said briskly, hustling her through the door. "There we are," He murmured, grasping at a book. He began to read in a strange language. a few minutes a golden light bathed over them, and the room appeared to roll around them, making Elyon feel sick and dizzy.

She just wanted to collapse and cry, but didn't have the time right now. It could wait, she told herself firmly, wiping away tears.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as the whole world lurched and they stumbled out into somewhere else entirely.

**W.I.T.C.H (By the way, the castle has been glamoured to look pretty and stuff)**

The girls grouped together wearing their new clothes. Phobos rolled his eyes, "You're only supposed to wear the gowns when Elyon's here, but since she'll be a long in a few moments, it'll alright for now."

Irma couldn't help playing up a little, looking at Hay Lin and giving her a wink and a mock shimmer dance when phobos wasn't looking.

Hay Lin held down a giggle, her lips tilting up.

Phobos caught them and stalked over to her, grasping her chin.

"Is something funny?" He asked coldly.

"No Master," Hay Lin whispered, instinctively calling him Master.

"Good," He breathed, tracing the scarring on her neck from where he had bitten her. Some of Sakura's medicine had done it the world of good and it was nearly gone by now, if still a little visible.

"Prince Phobos, your sister, Elyon," Cedric called.

Phobos straightened up and gave then a final instruction, "Behave for me."A smile appearing on his lips. He turned to see Cedric walking with a small girl and practically swooped towards her, embracing her.

"My brother...you're my brother?" Elyon asked softly, her eyes confused and conflicted. She didn't understood what was going on.

"Yes." He said, smiling at her kindly.

Elyon gave a faint nod.

"Elyon, are you alright?" Hay Lin asked without thinking.

Elyon glanced up and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah. You know when we talked about you and Eric that one time, and you said once that you felt like something had just been pulled from under your feet when you first saw him? I feel kinda like that, just with a different situation."

Hay Lin gave an understanding nod at that, "Yeah. It's a bit-" Hay Lin paused and then waved her arms about trying to think of an appropariate word to match the arm-waving, "Nuts." She said finally.

"Yeah," Elyon said, laughing. Her eyes had retained some of their usual soft twinkling and a smile was slowly returning to her lips. Without thinking, Hay Lin darted over and gave her a soft warm hug. Elyon smiled fully now, and hugged her back.

"I was worried for you," Hay Lin said softly.

"Hell, me too. You guys just all disappeared like_ poof," _Elyon said, enounciating the word with a wave of her arms.

"Yeah," Hay Lin said, giving a sad smile, "We couldn't find you to say,'goodbye' when we left."

"I heard that you pretty much broke Eric's heart."

Hay Lin closed her eyes as though in pain, "And vice versa," She murmured.

All the girls heaved a sigh over their respective lovers and friends they had lost.

"Elyon, why don't you explore?" Phobos asked softly, "I don't think you were old enough to remember the castle and gardens when you left."

"Um, Ok. Can I take Hay Lin and the girls and maybe_ you,_ if you want that is?" Elyon said, half rambling and babbling on.

"Well, I'm afraid I need to borrow Cornelia for a while. But you may wander if you like, with the others." Phobos said, looking apologetic.

"Oh. Okay. Will you come later?"

"I certaintly will come later," Phobos said, smirking at how double sided the words were.

Elyon gave a soft smile. "I just can't believe I have a brother..." She said.

With that, the girls/Caleb/Kurama anxiously casting looks to Cornelia, they followed Elyon from the door, looking very much uncomfortable.

**Cornelia**

The moment the girls/boys had left the room, Phobos turned to Cornelia, grabbing at her wrists. A stomach lurching moment later, they were standing in the dungeon. Cornelia stared in horror at the bloody bloated corpse of the Lurden, still on the gurney, as they passed it by, her eyes wide and terrified.

Phobos stopped her in front of a dead end, and she gave him a confused look. Chains suddenly loped around her wrist and ankles, spreading her out and shoving her brutally against the wall. She stared at Phobos, horror already creeping into her heart as she saw the shadows flitting around the room.

Phobos stalked over to her, sliding her underwear down her legs, shoving her gown back over to her elbows.

The shadows began to run over her legs and thighs like slick oil. She gave a soft whimper. Phobos held up a thin stone flint edge, and Cornelia watched as shadows writhed over it, animating it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Phobos released the flint from his hand, and Cornelia let out a high pitched shriek as it pierced between her legs, going all the way inside of her. She screamed as the pain increased terrribly as the flint began to scratch at her inner walls. She cried out as blood poured down her thighs.

"Now," Phobos said, almost coyly, "I'm going to go see my baby sister. you'll stay here Cornelia- when I get back later, maybe you'll have learnt your lesson."

**Elyon**

Elyon wandered around the gardens, stopping in front of an angel statue. She looked at it, the way that the head was bowed serenly, the way it's wrists were raised to the sky and wings spread slightly.

Phobos strode up behind her, "Are you alright?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes- Phobos, is someone buried there?" Elyon asked, gesturing to the angel. Phobos glanced at Kurama, giving a vicious smile.

He faced Elyon, replacing his look for a sorrowful one. "Yes. My wife, Sakura. She passed not long ago."

"Awww," Elyon said, hugging him.

Phobos hugged her back, "Sometimes I can still hear her..." He said, looking at Kurama again over her shoulder.

Kurama stood over at the grave, cocking his head.

"Since when did you- Ow!" Irma was cut of sharply by a kick to her shins from Will. She grumbled to herself softly.

Elyon shrugged of the strange behavour, "What was she like?" She asked.

"Oh, she was wonderful. She was a Nurse- she loved helping people. She had the loveliest body ever, and hair as black as Midnight. Her iris's were black as well, and she had skin pale as the Moon." Phobos said, deliberately bating Kurama.

"Your parents were wonderful too," Kurama said, giving her a calculated look.

"My parents...wait, were?"

"Yes, they passed on too. Their bodies were never recovered though."

"Oh!"

Phobos hugged her again, "It just makes it the more important we stay together. Families should always stay together, don't you think?"

"Yes," Elyon said, sighing and settling herself into him embrace. Hay Lin sighed softly, at that.

"Wait, you guys said you were orphans," Elyon said, turning to the girls.

"We are, " Hay Lin said quietly.

"How did-"

"We...don't like to talk about it," Irma said, giving her a weak smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Elyon said, her eyes downcast and sad. "It seems every question I ask is one that shouldn't be one that should be answered, and the results that I am asking for never happened."

"Yeah..." Will sighed, everyone else nodding along and looking morbid. Phobos murmured something to Cedric quietly.

Will pressed her hand against the angels' wings, stroking the stone feathers.

"She'll be sorely missed." She said quietly, all the while trying to tell herself that despite being six feet under, Sakura was still alive. She shuddered, trying to pry her thoughts from going into the depths of claustrophobia.

"Do you have any portaits of her?" Elyon asked. Phobos couldn't help a twisted smile, "The portraits I have are of the personal varitie, Elyon. Although, I imagine there may well be one somewhere."

Elyon flushed.

"I have a drawn one of Sakura that would be appropriate, but I do not have it with me," Kurama said.

"Such a pity." Phobos sighed.

"I have one, Princess Elyon,"Cedric said smoothly, "Should I go and collect it?"

**Cornelia**

Sharp sobs and cries of were elicted from Cornelia's lips as blood poured, thick and oozing and spattering, down her thighs.

She couldn't stop it, and the pain was too much for her. She opened her mouth wide and screamed, plants crashing from the soil and through the brick of the dungeons floor and walls.

There was the sound of smooth footsteps, and Cedric, holding a rolled up piece of parchment, approached her.

"Phobos told me to come and release you." He said, raking his eyes over her body, "For now." He snapped fingers and the chains released her.

Cornelia cried out weakly as the shadow writhing blood covered rock shard ripped itself from her body, and trembling, attempted to stand. Blood spattered down her thighs, darker and redder than its predecesser.

"Clean yourself up," Cedric threw over his shoulder, as he walked away, parchment in hand.

**Cedric**

Cedric gave the parchment to Elyon, watching her as she gently unravelled it. The image of a young Sakura sitting on her knees beside a water foutain greeted them her eyes still and lips slightly parted. Her hair was down her shoulders and her clothes were the ones that Phobos had buried her in, save less provocative and sexy, but settled in a modest position where her cleavage wasn't showing much and her skirt was longer.

Although he doubted that Elyon saw it, he had painted in the despair and sadness in her eyes, the way she had looked shell shocked and surprised. She had been young when Phobos had taken her, no more than around seven years and her entire Necromancer Clan had been slaughtered.

_And,_ he recalled, _she had delivered the final blow herself when she recognised the situation for what it was._

She had been so cruel to them, but both Phobos and Cedric had bore witness to the tears in her eyes, the scream of pain and betrayal in her voice.

He patted the angel in an almost soothing manner, smirking slightly. She had been so easy to lead away, even as the bodies burnt. She had settled against im, sobbing, because she knew her parents had meant to betray her and because she already knew what was to come.

But it was him she had always stayed close to, even if he hurt her. She knew it was Phobos's orders that told him to, and she had understood loyalty. She had actually treated his wounds when he had been injured fatally, not an occasion that Phobos knew of and one Cedric requested she kept to herself.

"She's beautiful." Elyon breathed.

"She was younger back then," Phobos told her, a smirk curving his lips.

"She was more delicate," Cedric commented, making Phobos's smirk broaden.

"But still powerful," Kurama said, almost sharply as though he were retorting.

"Indeed," Phobos said, smiling widely, "But still controlled."

**I always babble at the end don't I? Either way, Phobos got the last word. I thank Titantnt for his idea for Cornelia's punishment, and I will use his Will idea next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and understood it. Also, I don't know if anyone here's read it, but I was considering re-writing my Distance Between series (There are three, but...meh) when I complete. Don't worry angelofdark12345, I will get around to your story first!**

**Until then, my lovely readers, please review, and I love y'all for bothering to read this. **


	16. Blood

**Hey guys! I'm right here writing a new chapter for y'all to contend with. I hope that you all enjoy it, and understand everything accordingly. Again, I am oh-so-sorry this is taking me so here you have a little this and a little that. That's something right? Titantnt, your (muses) idea will be here. I hope you like it. **

**In case you were wondering- the girls aren't happy, but they supress their sadness and depression and hide it so that they can pretend it isn't happening by trying to muck around and have fun. **

**W.I.T.C.H**

Will gave Elyon a smile, offering her a small bowl of cherries. Elyon returned the smile warmly, plucking up a cherry and biting into it. Will watched as the flesh of the cherry burst under her teeth, bleeding out it's sweet juices.

"Where will Princess Elyon be sleeping tonight?" Will asked Phobos, turning around and offering him a cherry.

Phobos smiled coldly at that, accepting a cherry, "I believe that she will find herself most comfortable in Sakura's old Chambers." He said, arching a brow as if to say, _you disagree? Wanna make something of it?_

Will remained quiet, not saying anything, and the other girls just gave each other sad looks.

"Sakura's old chambers?" Elyon asked, sounding timid and a little high pitched. "Sakura, as in your-wife-that-_died_ Sakura?"

"Yes. It is the most suitable accomadation, and I believe that Sakura would not have minded in the least.  
She even used to let the girls sleep in there with her sometimes."

Elyon still looked unsettled, "Are you...are you _sure?"_ She asked shyly, "I don't want to intrude on your memories or anything like that."

"Yes Elyon," Phobos said, smiling, "I'm certain."

"Well, uh...um, Okay?" Elyon said uncertaintly, her eyes shimmering with reflection as she turned to face the window. Her blonde hair had been plaited softly with ornamental silver hoops tied into the ends of it. She wore a soft pastel blue robe, patterned with silver spirals.

More than ever she looked similar to her brother, save for height and eyes and the feminine build. Elyon took another cherry and bit into it, enjoying the sweet sultry taste.

"Speaking of which- why don't we go settle you in, get you used to the room before we get you ready for bed? You don't have to go to bed after- in fact, since it's an important occasion, you can go to bed when you like- but at least you can be more confidant of your enviroment if you know where it is." Phobos said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Um...okay, I guess," Elyon said nervously.

"Good," Phobos said, smoothly exerting his influence over her and putting a caring arm around her shoulder. He walked her along smoothly, leaving the girls to watch him anxiously.

"When's Cornelia coming back?" Taranee said quietly, her tone worried.

"I don't know," Came Will's reply. "We need to find out who took the Heart and where they have it."

"Yes. It's become obvious that Phobos knows that we don't have it, but that he's looking for it as well." Kurama said, "I was just wondering why he hasn't asked us about it."

"Maybe he knows the person that has it, but is yet to collect it?" Caleb suggested.

"It's possible. We need to find out who the traitor was. Then we can at the very least bargain for it."

"But how do we find out?" Hay Lin said, looking worried.

Kurama sighed, pressing his hand against his brow and looking as though he very much wanted to hit his head on something.

"I don't know," He said finally.

"So how do we do this? Go around every rebel and ask if they saw or are the Heart thief?"Cale said, snorting. "I don't think that's going to have any results."

"I have an idea," Will offered, "You said that the rebels were all half asleep or busy? Well, why not ask the ones that were awake if they saw anyone with the Heart?"

"That's marginally better than asking everyone I suppose," Kurama sighed.

Phobos walked in with Elyon and suddenly awkward silence reigned.

"Uh, did we interrupt something?" Elyon asked awkwardly.

Everyone pretty much shook their heads, made a _nah_ expression and shrugged their shoulders.

"Wow. Feels really awkward, doesn't it?" Hay Lin said, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yup," Elyon agreed, nodding.

There was a really long moment when everyone just looked at each other.

**Will**

Finally Will sighed softly, "Excuse me, Phobos, Princess Elyon, I need to go ensure that the maids have received the orders they were given about tomorrows breakfast." With the comment made, Will gave a bow and exited the room.

She strode through the corridoors swiftly, her black robe billowing around her body. Her red hair was fluffed up slightly by the wind, and she felt cold. Her neck felt too light without the familiar weight of the Heart and she felt lightheaded.

Suddenly, Will had an idea. Walking passed the kitchen, Will began to run towards the Slave grounds. If she could find Blunk, then she could get him to search for the Heart.

She ducked into the shadows but kept moving as Guards passed her. Her bare feet were freezing, but it didn't matter right now- her goal did.

She kept moving, her physically fit body enabling her to keep going quickly without stopping. She made her way from the castle quickly, and finally began to dart towards the Slave Grounds.

Once arriving, she ducked under the shaded edge of a cliff, hiding in its shadow until she saw Aldarn. She quickly darted out, grabbed him, and dragged him under the shadow.

"Aldarn," She whispered, "It's me, it's Will."

Aldarn stopped struggling abruptly.

"I need to know where Blunk is- he may have seen who took the Heart, and we need it back so we can fight Phobos." Will murmured.

"I can send him to you when I see him later," Aldarn said quietly.

"Thank you." Will whispered gratefully, giving him a quick hug,"It won't be long before this whole thing blows apart now that he has his sister."

"He found Elyon?" Aldarn said, sounding panicked, "He will take her power, and she is more powerful than he is!"

"Oh Gods...we need to tell Elyon about it and prove it to her." Will whispered. "Look I've got to go Aldarn- I'll see you soon."

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin took in a deep breath, feeling as though something cold had lodged itself under her chest. Her thoughts kept returning to Eric, over and over. That he had offered to help was something that seemed to have imprinted itself to her heart.

"Hay Lin?" Elyon asked, tapping her shoulder. Hay Lin jerked, not expecting the contact.

"I'm sorry," She said nervously, her eyes flitting to Phobos, "My mind seems to be everywhere these days."

"So it's nothing to do with your leaving Eric?" Elyon asked, giving her a look. Hay Lin smiled weakly.

"Maybe a little." She admited, a soft flush colouring her cheeks.

Elyon gave her a sympathetic look, "Maybe sometime you can go back to Earth and see him?" She suggested, looking at Phobos hopefully.

"Perhaps," Phobos said, shrugging. His eyes suddenly narrowed, "I'm just going to go see if Will is feeling alright- she didn't seem well earlier."

"'Kay," Elyon said, giving him a sweet smile.

**Will**

Having completed the task of both asking Aldarn to ask Blunk about the Heart and telling the maids about breakfast, Will decided to take a quick sleep. She was very tired and she just felt _so_ light-headed it was making her feel utterly sick.

When she walked into her room, Will looked around for where she had placed the candle. Briefly, she wondered if her blood was still there from her last encounter with Phobos in her bedroom. She let out a shriek as something suddenly grabbed her, forcing her mouth closed with a hand.

A light flickered, and heart pounding hard, Will looked up to see Phobos. She relaxed herself forcefully, swallowing. Phobos released her.

The room had been tidied she realised.

"You took your time," Phobos drawled coldly.

"Yes. . I'm sorry." Will said, her heart beginning to pound faster.

"Are you?" Phobos asked rhetorically before he shoved her onto the bed. "I have some clothes I want you to put on, along with the dressing gown you are wearing now. Then come to the dungeons with me. There's a bath there. You will get into it and you will stay there, no matter what I do to you."

"Yes Master," She whispered obediantly.

"Good. Now-dress." Phobos said. He leant back on the bed, gesturing to some garments on it. Swallowing and shaking, Will slid the dressing gown from her shoulders and went over to go pick up the clothes. Oh _Gods_ alive, it was_ fur_, she realised.

"Panther fur, if you're wondering," Phobos said lazily.

Will took in a shaky breath, undoing her brassier and letting it fall before hurriedly replacing it with the new one, which was a sleeveless midriff top that pushed up her breasts. She replaced her underwear even more quickly with the newer black fur thong. It felt disgusting against her skin, and she could practically scent the death on it.

Once dressed, she yanked on the dressing gown, wrapping it around herself tightly. Phobos was still watching, his green eyes glittering.

"Good," He said approvingly, "Let's go."

He stood up and started walking, and she followed, her heart in her throat.

When they reached the dungeons, Will was inclined to wrap the dressing gown tighter around her, for the air was cold and damp down here.

He lead her through to the bath, and obediently she stopped into it. It was empty of water, and the bath was cold against her despite the dressing gown.

"Take the dressing gown off," Phobos told her. She did as he asked, dropping back into the bath when she had done so.

Phobos stalked back, giving Will a chance to take in her surroundings. Above her, there was an upside down gurney that faced her. It's legs were suspended from the ceiling and it rocked gently. Will couldn't shake the feel that it would fall on top of her.

A few moments later, Phobos appeared with two Lurden Guards that appeared to be escorting a rebel.

"This was the traitor that betrayed you, y'know," Phobos drawled, "But he has betrayed me in several occasions and now he's going to reap his reward for doing so. He's also going to tell me where he has the Heart."

"No I won't!" The traitor snarled.

Phobos smiled slowly, "You will," He confided.

"No, I won't."

Phobos simply shook his head, snapping his fingers. The Lurdens released the rebel as he suddenly floated up abruptly, spinning in the air. He was slammed onto the gurney, the chains wrapping around his wrists and ankles and stomach. He grunted slightly.

"Now- Sakura gave me some inspiration on how to cut up a person. Wasn't that nice of her? But there's going to be alot of pain here. Alot of blood too."

Will's eyes widened as she realised how conveniantly she had been placed. Phobos, realising she knew, anticipated that she might bolt. He snapped his fingers and suddenly her hands were cuffed to the bath's metal bars. She struggled, eyes wide.

The traitor looked down to her. His eyes were deeply shadowed.

Will screamed as a silver scalpel flew up into the air, glinting in the dim light. It lunged into the man's stomach, drawing across his stomach. The man gritted his teeth, eyes wide with obvious agony. Blood stained his clothes and began to drip down. Will whimpered as it spattered down, dripping onto her stomach and onto the porceilan white of the bath. It was warm and wet and glided slickly down to her belly button.

Will whimpered, trying to move away from it. The scalpel drew back for a moment, almost thoughtfully, like a paintbrush in an artists hand might. It went up to the mans collar bone and cut in, dragging smoothly down to his belly button. More blood spattered down, spattering Will's face with blood. The cut wasn't very deep, but wasn't shallow either. Blood mingled in with Will's tears sickeningly. It was a mockery of her tears.

The traitor too had begun to whimper as the scalpel began to cut into his face, slashing deeply into his cheeks and lips. Will cried out as the traitors mouth was forced open by the blade and cut into a wide bloody gnash of a smile.

He began to scream them, and blood poured down from his mouth.

"Tell me. I can stop it right now, but you have to tell me."

"No..." The man slurred through his broken mouth.

"Oh Gods no!" Will cried as blood began to rain down on her body as the blades movements began jerkily slashing at the man deeply. Will screamed as a heavy bloody organ (It was a liver) fell down to her and she attempted to scramble back her hands desperatley clawing at the chains that bound her. It was hot against her skin, hot like the blood, only heavier and slicker.

"Tell me!" Phobos roared.

"No!" the man sobbed/ screamed.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods," Will chanted as intestines fell to her, wrapping horribly around her body in it's snake like form. His ribs cracked and splintered, those, too, falling to her. The last thing to fall, along with the lungs, was the heart. His screaming had stopped now and he hung, lifeless as the last torture that he would not feel occured- the blade pierced into the jelly of his eyes, blinding him.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods..." Will whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. Her body was bathed with blood, and some had even landed in her mouth and eyes. She had blinked most of it away, but a pink taint retained.

Finally, Phobos gestured at the corpse, and the remaining skin fell ontop of her. Sobbing, Will writhed underneath it.

A Lurden took the skin from her body and began to take out the organs and dump them onto a tray.

Phobos stalked over to her, releasing her wrists. She stumbled up and slipping, got out of the bath. She stood there shivering, fur matted and body slick.

"Come on," Phobos said, picking up her robe. He didn't put it on her, but merely held onto it with a hand, while the other was pressed against the small of her back, steadying her.

"Bath time." Will followed him blindly, blinking out pink coloured tears.

"He didn't tell you," Will said quietly.

"No, he didn't. He was stronger than I had anticipated." Phobos responded, giving her almost catatonic look an amused look.

They arrived at the hot springs with no problems.

"Stip off your clothes," Phobos told her.

Will did so, her limbs feeling tired and numb. Phobos eyes her body lustfully, taking off his own robes. He pulled her into the waters with her and began to wash her body, his hands missing nowhere as they washed. He squeezed her breasts as he passed them and leant in, pressing his mouth against hers hungrily.

Will forced herself to respond weakly. It would be worse for her if she didn't. Phobos ended the kiss.

"Get out of the water," He told her. She did as commanded. He surveyed her body, ensuring she was fully clean, and then getting out and ensuring he too was clean. Will dressed in her dressing gown, and Phobos dressed in his usual attire.

"Go back to your room. Dress in your usual attire, and then remain there until you are able to deal with seeing others."

Will nodded. She walked up to her room, unable to stop thinking of the blood and gore that had covered her body. She herself had not be injured- but it would come, she knew. Eventually, he would kill her. Kill them. They did not have enough time, unless a miracle of some kind occured.

Yawning, she dressed in her new attire and slipped into her bed. She may as well sleep while she could.

**Hay Lin**

Elyon was attempting to reconcile Hay Lin by hugging her and chattering on. It was actually giving Hay Lin a massive head ache, but she ignored it. Phobos walked back into the room, looking downtrodden.

"Will's not very well. A virus of some kind, I believe. She didn't want to go see the doctor's, so I told her I would see how she was tomorrow."

"Awwww." Elyon said, sympathetically, "I hope she'll be alright."

Hay Lin forced herself not to fall down. She didn't feel well.

"Tired?" Phobos asked, sitting besides Hay Lin. Whether he was asking Hay Lin or Elyon, Hay Lin was unsure.

"Hay Lin? Elyon? Anyone?"

"A little," Hay Lin mumbled, knowing that it was not her he wanted to answer.

"A little. Can Hay Lin stay in Sakura's chambers with me? I don't want to be alone for a while."

"Alright," Phobos said.

Hay Lin got to her feet, tucking her hair away.

"And Cornelia?"

"Yes."

"And the...others?"

"Yes." Phobos sighed.

Elyon beamed, "Thanks Phobos! You're the best!"

Hay Lin yawned softly, and watched as the others got up.

"Alright, goodnight," Phobos said, pressing a tender kiss to Elyon's forehead. The look Elyon gave him was similar to a puppy dog. "See you all in the morning girls."

"'Kay," The girls chorused. They walked away together, yawning and murmuring to each other. A few minutes later, they were all curled up in the one bed, giggling as they accidently poked Cornelia and she made a loud snorting noise.

Around five minutes later after silence fell, another chorus of giggles started up (Irma) just because of the memory or Cornelia's snort, which she replicated, making the others start snickering again.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Girls? Do try to get some sleep now and stop snickering," Cedric's voice said.

Unfortunately, this did not have Cedric's desired effect- in face, the girls just broke into harder giggling/ snorting/ laughter.

Eventually, although there were several snorts and sniggers, the girls managed to fall asleep.

The sun beamed through the window, setting bright sunlight over the girls sleeping forms. Elyon groaned, shoving her head under the pillow. Hay Lin sat up, her hair heavily mussed and eyes half closed.

"Hey, it's sunny," She mumbled blearily, before falling back into the bed and nestling under the covers.

Gradually, with an abundance of aching limbs and moaning, the girls forced themselves to get up.

"Oh Gods, it's so bright," Moaned Cornelia, who was limping slightly.

"Yeah," Taranee agreed, shielding her eyes.

"Meh," Irma groaned, looking as though she'd rather still be in bed, wrapped under the covers.

**Will**

Will opened her eyes slowly, for a moment pleading with her thoughts and begging them to tell her she was still on Earth, wrapped in Matt's arms, and wallowing in his warmth and kisses. But when she opened her eyes, she knew she was anywhere but home, on Earth.

Moving slowly, as though she were highly drugged and strung out, Will got up and slipped her dressing gown on. She went to the nearest bathroom and washed herself, wincing at the cold bite of the water. She was aghast at the pale, worn face she saw in the mirror.

Her reflection didn't look well- her eyes were tinted pink slightly, her cheeks were pale and colourless and her eyes seemed washed out and souless. Her hair was limp and greasy due to being wet but not washed. She looked a mess.

Will crawled back into bed and gave a miserable sigh.

"Nice girl called?" Will shot up and fell back immediantly as the stench hit her.

"Yes Blunk," She managed to choke, "I...I need you." Forcing herself not to pass out, she sat up, and managed to choke out the following, "Blunk, I need you to find out who took the Heart."

"Heart?"

"Yeah, the Heart of Kandrakar. The pink shiny thing that's usually hanging around my neck?"

"Oooooh. Blunk already know."

"You do? Who is it?"

"Blunk's cousin, Jeek."

"Jeek?"

"Yeah. Blunk saw Jeek yesturday with pink shiny Heart. Told Blunk you gave it to Jeek."

"No, that's a lie! He stole it!" Will snapped, forgetting momentarily not to breathe and choking on the fumes.

Blunk's eyes went very wide and he emittted a gasp. "Blunk go get Heart back!"

_That traitor wouldn't tell Phobos because he didn't know_...Will realised, her eyes widening.

**Blunk**

Blunk scampered off at a startling speed, vaguely resembling a green blurr as he did so.

"Must get Heart," He chanted, ignoring the shocked appauled expressions as he passed under a table and they caught a whiff of his stench.

"Gods alive!" One gasped, practically keeling over. Nearly out of the castle, Blunk hastened his pace.

**Irma**

Irma, currantly battering the hell out of some dough she was meant to be making into bread, looked up at Elyon and gave a wry smile. Phobos had though that baking might be a fun activitie for them, for some reason. So now they were making bread. Or really really sticky dough that was probably going to be stuck to the ceiling for a long time, in Irma's case.

It was stuck to her fingers, hammered into the counter and spattered somewhat over the ceiling.

She accidently sent a bag of flour flying, where it proceeded to crash to the ground, poofing flower everywhere. It clouded up, covering them all in the white substance. Elyon sneezed, snickering. She started to dust it from herself.

Suddenly Hay Lin dipped down to the ground, grabbed a bunch of flour and threw it over Irma. Irma gasped, her face completely white with flour. When her lips opened, the flour mask cracked, making Irma look really freaky. Giving a banshee squeal of laughter, Irma bent down and threw one right back at her.

Hell broke loose, and everyone was just lobing flour at everyone, laughing uproarously.

Phobos walked in to the flour storm, and everyone just chucked down the floor and tried to act inconspicious. Like being covered in flour (And completely surrounded by flour) was no big thing.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Irma's lips twitched, and Hay Lin had to cough to stop a bout of laughter. Cornelia sneezed a really loud awkward sneeze that propelled her back so she hit her head, making everyone's (But Phobos's) lips curve slightly, no matter how hard they tried to supress it.

Finally Hay Lin made a "hrrmpph" noise that tipped everyone (But Phobos) over the edge and everyone just burst out laughing.

"Um...um," Elyon spluttered, "I, uh, may have accidently thrown some flour at Irma."

"No babes, it was me," Irma said proudly, "I threw some at Hay Lin."

"Unprovoked," Hay Lin added when Phobos looked at her.

"Hay Lin!" Irma laughed.

"Fine-" Hay Lin puffed herself up and put on a gruff voice, "It was I that dun it."

Phobos sighed heavily,"Hay Lin, see me this evening." He said. "For now, all of you go bathe. I'll go find some poor, unsuspecting maid to clean this mess up."

Irma gave Hay Lin a worried look. "No, please don't. Allow me to take her place."

Phobos gave a slow smirk, "As you wish."

"No, don't Irma. . ." Hay Lin said anxiously.

"How about I just take the both of you?" Phobos drawled.

"Okay," Hay Lin and Irma said at once.

Elyon just looked confused.

**Blunk**

Blunk moved quickly, anticipating where his cousin would be. He was correct he found; Jeek was indeed trying to stash the Heart.

"You stole that!" Blunk declaired, pointing at the Heart.

Jeek gave him a violent look, "Jeek steal nothing. Jeak trade with Phobos."

"Jeek give Heart back!" Blunk snapped. He jumped at Jeek and the two began to scrabble in the dirt. Finally, Blunk grabbed the dropped Heart and did what any sensible person would do and legged it, loping across the barren wasteland.

Jeek shrieked and raced after him, practically frothing at the mouth. He lunged at Blunk, dragging him down into the filth and started to beat him up. He tore at Blunks armpit hair (***Shudders*) **and raking over Blunk's head with his hard nails. Blunk squealed, grasping at the Heart and running. He raced towards the castle, Jeek snapping at his heels like a rabbid metaphorical dog.

Blunk snapped his head back sharply, wacking Jeek's teeth painfully. A few of them cracked and blood oozed down in mouth in scarlet streams. (By this point, Jeek looked like a gremlin) He howled out a screech and grabbed at Blunk, nails bared sharply. Blunk squealed and raced off. Jeek bit at his arm and Blunk cried out in pain.

"No! Can't let girls down!" Blunk cried, kicking back at Jeek like a donkey. His feet smashed into Jeeks face and he stumbled back.

Jeek kept coming. Blunk panicked, turning around and punching Jeek in the face over and over, until his breath ran ragged and lay on the ground, bloody and half conscious. Licking his lip, Blunk tasted blood. Trembling, he resumed running to the girls, the Heart firmly in his hand.

**Will**

"Blunk...Blunk...back!" Blunk wheezed, collasping onto Will's bed and crawling to her torso.

"Oh Gods! Blunk!" Will gasped, sitting up, taking in his beaten up state. As her eyes skated over the worst of his wounds, her numbness was broken by an almost maternal desire to clean him up and make him better, as well as feeling sorry for him, and rejoicing for the Heart.

"Blunk got Heart. . ." Blunk managed to gasp, dropping it onto Will's lap.

"Oh Gods! Blunk you're my best friend ever!" Will exclaimed, grasping the heart. She tucked it underneath her matress. It reacted to Phobos almost as negatively as it did posatively to Will, and she couldn't risk him getting it. For now it would have to remain hidden, she thought, her fingers absently stroking the glass casing of the Heart with longing to have it's familiar weight hanging around her throat.

"Come on, let's tend to those wounds."..._and that smell_, Will thought, her nose wrinkling. She dragged Blunk's half unconscious form to the bathroom and began to scrub his skin, getting rid of the stench as well as cleaning his wounds. She held her breath, looking at the clear-turned-muddy-brown water slosh in the bath with disgust. Letting out the plug, she began to pour in more water. Blunk, incapacitated as he was, could do nothing but mumble protests of being clean.

When she had completed his being cleaned, she put him on the bed, wrapped in a threadbare towel. He smelt alot better, despite still being a little dirty, and his skin was a soft, dark yet velvety looking green colour.

"Thank you, Blunk," She murmured, giving him a hug. She curled up in her bed, soothed by Blunk's presense and closing her eyes. Of all things, Blunk's being there, especially with the Heart, meant_ hope_ to Will. She smiled-_ there was hope in the darkness after all._

**Sakura**

_How much damage will be dealt to my mind by the time that this is through? _Sakura wondered. The air she breathed in was stale and thick, and she would see the shadows writhing and twisting around her. The most heart stopping thing was that she knew that those shadows were real- how could she not know? They belonged to her. They were the shadows that had been forged in her blood. Being a Necromancer idealised the shadows to roost.

She couldn't even use them to escape. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. When she had escaped, she knew it would not just be Phobos she punished, but everyone, because as the moments and hours dragged by, she was losing to the Dragon. She feared the darkness-not the dark that stole her vision, but the one that crept through her veins. She would take vengeance.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling her lashes tickling her cheeks. For a moment, she felt tears forming and dripping down her cheeks, but the moment passed. Sakura took in a deep breath of the musty air and. . . drifted. There was no better way to describe it, for she was neither here nor there, but simply wandering through old memories and new ones, mingling with dreams and sensations.

For a brief moment, she saw Kurama surface in her dream. They were stood in a forest, snow falling and gathering quickly on the trees and ground. The fluffy flakes landed on her shoulders and in her hair as well as his. She looked at him for a long moment and then closed her eyes, opening them to see him move towards her like a ghost, his skin paling and becoming transparent.

She reached out to take his outstretched hand and watched as it went staight through, as his image flickered and became distant in the snow.

"Kurama," She whispered, her voice echoing. She looked down at her hand and fisted it. When she unclenched it, she flinched. Red bloody, sticking and pooled in her palm, dripped from over her pale skinned hand and landed on the snow. She watched as it absorbed it, and moved back from it, her eyes narrowing. The ground at her feet blackened and spread, withering the trees and melting the snow as the trees set on fire. Tears glistened in her eyes.

She fell to her knees and bowed her head, sitting back on her haunches and closing her eyes.

**So...thoughts? Good, bad, whatever? Took me a while, huh? It's a little...graphic? Haha. Still, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I bet you weren't expecting some of that...were you? Blunk's cute. XD. **


	17. Fear

**Hey guys, we're back to punishing all of out Guardians! After this chapter, there's just Taranee to go, and then we'll get onto the whole sacrifice thing with Elyon (Since her powers will have reached their peak by then) and, so on and so forth with Sakura. (We're going to begin becoming intimate with her past the next chapter) Well, everything seems actually planned out, pretty much, huh? Hope you enjoy the chapter. Note-Hay Lin's mind is based on Evanescence's, "Sweet Sacrifice" video. **

**Hay Lin**

Irma and Hay Lin stood before Phobos, their expressions serious and worried. Hay Lin shifted from one foot to the other, her eyes fixed onto her feet, whilst Irma seemed content to simply stare at her feet like they held the answer to some complex question that she didn't know how to work out.

Phobos gave them both cold glares, his green eyes dark and infallible. His jaw was set, and his expression was almost verging on stormy.

"Well girls," He said icily, "Would you like to tell the rebels why they won't be having any flour for bread, or will you?"

"They don't have any_ anyway_," Irma murmured, so quietly Phobos didn't catch it.

"But it's not their fault," Hay Lin said, her eyes wide and horrified as well as terrified of the consequence of what they had done.

"No, it isn't. It's_ yours_." Phobos said sharply,rising from his seat in his chambers. "But don't worry- _you'll_ be punished too."

"How?" Hay Lin whispered, her cheeks turning pale.

Phobos gave them a dark smile, and then gestured to the Lurden by the door. The Lurden opened said door and two rebels were roughly shoved into the room.

"Do you know what my cure is for disobedience or injury to my soldiers? It's death, Hay Lin. Do you know how I punish rebels? Death. Death is equal in everythings eyes, and an easy solution to many problems. That is why I execute the rebels and the like. But this time, I'm going to bestow it on you. You two girls are going execute these rebels," Phobos said softly, walking over to her and sliding his arm around her slim waist, "And if you don't, you die in their place."

One of the rebels who was listening spoke up determindly,"Don't worry about us Guardians! You are too important to die."

The other nodded, pale and shaking and looking a little less full of bluster than the first but equally as certain.

Hay Lin swallowed, looking close to tears. Phobos grabbed at her hand, pulling her fingers away from her palm and slapping a polished

wooden handle in her palm. When he let go, the weight of the weapon made it bow in Hay Lin's hand.

"I _can't_," She whispered trembling.

"You must," The second rebel said quietly, "Miss- we are but two people. There are hundreds of us out there that are dying each day. In truth, we're only pawns to the bigger players, and we are here to protect you with our sacrifices to ensure that you stay alive- because you are the players that can do the most damage where pawns cannot."

"I can't _kill_," Hay Lin said, her lower lip trembling and eyes pricking with tears.

"You must miss. It were not you, it would just be someone else, someone heartless that would torture us before they killed us. You would be doing us a mercy, miss. And," The man hesitated, his lip quirking, "It would be an honour to die at your hand and know that my family will be saved by you and yours alike."

Irma spun around, looking at Phobos furiously, "Why the hell would you do this!" She said, her voice strong and heady with rage.

"Because he can," The first rebel offered.

"Please, miss. Put me out of my misery." The second rebel said, looking at Hay Lin.

"I can't. . ." Hay Lin whispered, her voice a soft whimper.

"Hay Lin, we don't have a choice, not really. Would you rather they stay alive to die later while we die and thousands more suffer for it?" Irma said, "It's one of those win-win situations for Phobos."

"I know that," Hay Lin cried, "But I just can't."

"I can make this easy on you, if you like," Phobos offered lazily, stalking around them as though he were watching a pantomime of sorts.

He grasped Hay Lin's throat and grabbed the axe from her hand, drawing it up to her throat as though he was going to slit it. Trembling, Hay Lin whimpered softly.

Irma looked at the rebel desperately, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Do it," Phobos commanded, his eyes flashing with malice and anger, "Do it _now."_

"Do it," The first rebel said morbidly, raising his head as though both challenging Irma and accepting his fate at the same time.

"_Do it now_!" Phobos roared, swinging the axe back in a motion that suggested the next place that rusted blade would be was in Hay Lin's throat.

"Do it," The rebel yelled in panic, eyes wide, seeing the move that Phobos was making.

"_I'm sorry_!" Irma screamed, closing her eyes and bringing the axe down into his exposed throat and severing it almost cleanly from his head.

Blood spurted out into a fountain of red all over Irma, who cried out with alarm as the spray hit her, dropping the axe to wipe the blood from her face. She backed away, her feet covered with a thick layer of sludge like blood, her hands wiping at her face. Blood ran down her cheeks, making her seem as though she were crying tears of blood, and her legs were shaking so badly that they nearly gave out completely.

She looked like a murderer, covered in all that blood, and in a way, Irma was. Phobos quelled the motion of the axe, taking it away from Hay Lin's throat and dropping to the ground with a resonating clunk that seemed to reverberate through the air.

"Pick it up," He told Hay Lin, who shakily did as he asked, still looking disbelieving as though this scene was not happening, this scene will not play in her mind. He put his hands on her waist, beginning to walk forward. Hay Lin stumbled forwards, her eyes wide and terrified.

As Phobos's hand went up and steadied Hay Lin's, she could hear Irma crying and whispering, "Oh Gods, oh Gods, please, no. . ." over and over.

He tightened his grip around Hay Lin's fist, his expression calculating. He drew both their fists back, Hay Lin's fist not strong enough to stop his from moving it. She whimpered, "Don't, please, don't. . ." Looking at Phobos pleadingly.

He shook his head, and returned his gaze back to the rebel. Hay Lin looked at the rebel, leaning down and hugging him with her free hand.

"I'm sorry. . ." She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I already have, miss," The rebel replied kindly, "Remember that."

With that said, Phobos yanked Hay Lin away, from his, steadied his and hers hand on the handle and brought the axe crashing down into his skull.

Hay Lin screamed as blood spattered over her, backing away into Phobos. His hands grasped her hips making her stay still as the blood flew over her. His hands smeared the blood on her hips, smudging into her skin, and his breath fanned down the back of her neck.

"No, no, no," She sobbed, "No, no, no." Her hands raised themselves, trying to wipe the blood away.

"Hush," Phobos murmured, "That was only the beginning."

"What?" Irma screamed, "That wasn't en-fucking-nough for you!"

"No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry- it's only a trip into your minds."

Hay Lin looked up at him, her dark blue eyes glittering with tears. He smiled, brushing them away as they smudged they blood on her face.

With that, Phobos inhaled deeply, drawing something black and slithering into his mouth. It made Hay Lin want to retch, and apparently, Irma was having the same idea if the look on her face was anything to go by. He leant down to Hay Lin, who realised what he was trying to do and attempted to scamper away. His hands caught in the middle of her pigtails and he tugged it roughly, forcing her back to him. He covered her mouth with his, forcing it open with his tongue.

Darkness writhed as it was poured down Hay Lin's throat. She choked, her eyes fluttering as the world suddenly turned, and she collapsed to the ground, her eyes finally closing. Her last thought was about the blood she was lying in.

A few moments later she opened her eyes. She shot up, her eyes widening and heart pounding. She was in some strange kind of place. All around her were long corridors, the walls of which were made of some strange material that looked like skin. Sometimes there were doors that disappeared and appeared, and there were images that changed in quick succession flickering across the walls.

There were broken trees, petrified and skinny, growing from the ground. When she looked down, it seemed she were standing on some kind of deep golden sand.

She walked forwards cautiously, realising for the first time that some of the images flickering across the walls were her memories. Memories where she could actually see herself. She frowned, cocking her head. There was no noise, the memories were silent, eerily so.

It was beginning to get on her nerves, that constant silence. She glanced at the wall and froze. It was her, her and Phobos and the rebel boy from a few moments ago. She watched with mounting horror as they brought down the axe, watching her past self scream and mirroring it. Her scream ripped through the silence, echoing and bounding off the walls everywhere and screaming right back at her so loud that she had to clamp her hands over her ears and reel back, crying.

More memories poured through like she had opened a flood gate and she recognised each one as they flashed by her eyes. She whimpered softly, moving back and stopping against the wall. She cried out as the wall broken, ripping itself apart and shoving her through. She watched with desperate eyes as it mended itself. She turned around and shrieked. There was herself, standing before her, crying.

She watched as the girl collapsed, curving into herself, and stumbled back.

She turned around and the world spun, re-arranging itself. She cried out as she saw Phobos raping her, beating her.

"Let me out of here!" She screamed, covering her ears and screaming louder and louder.

**Irma**

When Irma came to, she was in a strange place. The whole place was bathed in an eerie blue glow. The walls appeared to be made of some kind of silk like skin. There were doors scattered around, loosely hinged and creaking. Irma went over to one, peering behind the door.

Her eyes went very wide and she slammed the door shivering. She had just seen two people having sex that resembled her mother and father...eew.

Shuddering, Irma went to look around. It was too quiet, she realised, annoyed.

"Helllllooooooo," She called, wincing at the call was screamed back at her. She screamed as suddenly something showered down on top of her. Shaking her head, she backed away to see herself on the ceiling, swinging the axe at the rebel person from a few minutes ago. Starting to shake, Irma backed away, suddenly becoming afraid. Was she in hell?

**(Some time later- don't forget, they were in Phobos's chambers)**

Irma sat on the ground, an array of memories bombarding lashing her with the whip, her murdering the rebel, the memory of her parents (Not doing it) hugging her, and the memory that pretty much did her in- the faint out of focus memory of her parents execution.

She wondered if it was this bad for Hay Lin, and found she didn't know, couldn't bear to think of the answer. That she was trapped inside her own mind was terrifying enough.

Suddenly something darted at her, filling in her startled O shaped mouth and snaking down her throat. Choking, Irma struggled, trying to bring up the darkness that was sinking into her body like a virus. Finally, everything around her broke apart...

and she opened her eyes, back in the normal world. Trembling, she got up, her skin perfectly white and eyes slightly vacant. Phobos glanced her over, before he leant over Hay Lin, murmuring something to her ear.

A few minutes later, Hay Lin gasped, her eyes fluttering open, wide and terrified.

She sat up, shivering violently. Phobos spread out his arms, gesturing that they should come to him. With a hand on each of the girls hips, he began to guide them over to his bed. He began to undress, looking at them as he did so.

"We'll finish up, girls." Phobos said curtly, "And then you may leave." He threw back the covers, and the girls began to undress, quickly sliding under the covers. When he got in, they moved so that there was a girl either side.

"What do you want us to do?" Hay Lin asked quietly, her eyes big and body trembling. Phobos pulled her stop of him, so that she was astride his stomach. He pushed her down to his hips, where she could feel his member hardening. Her nipples hardened in the harsh cold of the castle and Hay Lin swallowed as his eyes took them in, her cheeks flushing softly.

"It's cold," She murmured.

Phobos nodded, an eyebrow quirked, and then looked at Irma. "Hay Lin will sate me with her body. I want you to sate me by using hers. Play with her breasts, slide your hands down her stomach. Make it sexy."

Irma and Hay Lin's faces both were a picture.

"Um," Irma stuttered, "Um. . ."

"This is going to be very awkward," Hay Lin murmured, her cheeks rosy.

"I could always simply have some one on one time with you if you'd prefer?" Phobos said quietly, dangerously.

"Or you could Irma instead, "Hay Lin hopefully, "I don't think you've had her that way before."

Irma looked at Hay Lin's face, and shrugged. "For you babes. I would've totally done what Phobos wanted me to though."

Hay Lin grinned, "It's not you, babes. It's me. " She clasped her hands to chest and looked pitiful, "I simply am not a lesbian," She said, putting on a sad voice.

"Awww," Irma said, laughing, "That's simply too bad Hay Lin."

Phobos rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Hay Lin's neck, and forced her mouth to meet his. He slid his tongue in, flicking it wetly against hers. Hay Lin shuddered, and his hands squeezed at her breasts. He let her go with a parting squeeze and then looked at Irma.

"I think I will take you, Irma." He said lazily, stretching out and crossing his arms behind his head, like his hands were a cradle for it.

"Hay Lin, you may leave for now." He dismissed, and Hay Lin swallowed, nodding. She scrambled off the bed, her lips plump and bruised from his angry kiss and dressed quickly before she scampered.

Irma leant into him accordingly, taking in a calming breath as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her atop of positioned himself for the thrust, and Irma cried out in alarm and pain as he intruded on her. Her eyes wide, she took in shallow, shaky breaths as he moved as and as the pain mounted unbearably.

Phobos grasped the small of her back, pushing her forward so that he was able to get deeper access. Pain ripped through Irma like a wild fire, and she gave a soft cry of pain as he began to go slower rather than faster, so that the pain was slow and burning, no longer relinquishing on its hold on her.

His eyes met hers, the green meeting golden brown, and he smiled slowly, displaying his teeth. Irma tried desperately to hold back tears but as he started to quicken his pace, slamming into her, tears seemed to force their way through her closed lids, gliding down her cheeks . Phobos pulled her down to him, licking them away with his tongue before continuing.

After what felt like hours later, Phobos came, grunting his pleasure. He released her, laying back. Irma whimpered softly, moving away from him. She gasped at the sharp pain that seemed ro radiate outwards.

"You did this to Hay Lin, didn't you?" She said finally.

"No. I raped her anally, not what I just did to you. I did it to Taranee and Sakura too."

"And Will?"

"Anal."

Irma swallowed. She didn't even want to know about the anal. She shuddered, and managed to clamber from the bed to dress herself. Phobos watched her through lidded eyes.

"Won't your sister be missing you?" Irma asked, almost spitefully.

Phobos sighed, his eyes flickering fully open. He got out the bed and he too began to dress. Irma left the room quickly, tightening the robe around her. She couldn't get her mind off the pain. The pain of what had just happened, of what she had endured, and the memories of being trapped inside of her mind.

She shivered, remembering Hay Lin's expression.

"What did she see?" Irma murmured, more to herself than anything.

"Irma!" A voice cried, and Irma twisted around to see Hay Lin, "I'm sorry!" Hay Lin wailed.

"I understand, Hay Lin. I forgive you," Irma said, wincing at the pain between her legs.

Hay Lin looked ashamed and upset, her lower lip trembling and blue eyes wide and sad. She sniffled slightly, and Irma sighed, pulling Hay Lin in for a hug.

"It's going to be alright, Hay Lin," She murmured, "Soon, we'll either be dead and in a Paradise, or living a whole new life."

Hay Lin nodded into her shoulder, hugging her back.

"Guys!" The two girls separated, turning round to see Will loping towards them, "Come to my room in a few minutes - I have something to show you that's gonna put some fire back into your hearts,"

With that said, Will loped off the opposite direction, leaving the girls staring after her with confused expressions.

"Um. . ." Hay Lin said, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I guess we should. . . check it out." Irma said, shrugging.

Hay Lin nodded, shrugging at the same time.

"I wonder if the others will be there," She wondered aloud as she and Irma began to walk slowly towards Will's room.

"Dunno," Was Irmas oh-so-intellgent answer.

When the girls reached it, they were actually quite pleased to see their friends all gathered, and then, "Is that _Blunk?"_ Irma gasped, staring at the clean creature with great surprise.

"Yeah."

"Awww, he's all tuckered out," Hay Lin said, smiling as she went over to go see him. Blunk gave her a cheesy grin.

"And do you wanna know what Blunk bought with him?" Will asked, her eyes glittering as her hand reached under the mattress. She brought out the Heart, making everyone give each other looks of pure delight.

"Home is where the Heart is," Irma joked.

"We can't use it yet though," Kurama stated, his blue eyes ice-cold, "We can't have it discovered so soon."

"We know, we aren't stupid," Will sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So, what do we do about Elyon?" Cornelia asked, flicking her hair back, and looking concerned.

"I don't know. She won't be persuaded about her brother until he actually does something, but we don't want Phobos stealing enough of her power for her to realise too late. The Coronation- that's when he's planned it."

"But there are rebels and us," Will interjected, "What if we get all the rebels to band together to make an army. We can give them the inside scoop about the time, and they can begin to attack, which'll distract Phobos while we free Elyon. We can then put a beatin' on his ass so fine he'll feel it for months."

The girls nodded, agreeing. Even the boys grudgingly agreed.

"So, we have a plan." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"What about Sakura?" Hay Lin said suddenly.

"If Phobos has bound her, when we bind him it will break and she will escape. I don't think that she will be able to fight though. She'll be weak, disoriented. Her mind might even play tricks on her."

"She could go nuts?"

"I don't know." Kurama said slowly, hesitantly.

"If she does go crazy, then it'll be revenge she wants." Caleb joined thoughtfully.

"And revenge interspersed with insanity is never a good mix." Kurama said, finishing on Caleb's thought.

"We've seen parts of what her shadows can do," Taranee worried, "And those were just weak copies. She'll be stronger, more powerful. She'll make it hell if she has gone insane."

Will sighed, rubbing at her temples with her forefingers, "Alright people, one step at a time."

"Yeah," Cornelia sighed, "You're going to give me a migraine headache if you keep going so fast."

Caleb flashed her a grin, "Don't worry. I'll tell you again later if you like. In more. . . depth."

Cornelia flushed and smiled at him almost shyly.

Irma leant into Cornelia, and stage whispered, "Get a rooooooom." which made a chorus of snickers and giggles circulate room, mixed with catcalls.

"I already have a room," Cornelia retorted _oh-so-smartly._ (**Sarcasm darlings, sarcasm)**

"Oooooh," the girls chorused, giggling.

"And what do you _do_ in that room with Caleb, Cornelia?" Irma said, fluttering her lashes and shimmying her hips, "Is it _fuuuuuuuun?"_

_"_I'm sure it's," Hay Lin fluttered her lashes, beginning to do a bump and grind with Irma, "_Lots_ of_ fun"_

Will rolled her eyes, but grinned good truth, all of them were trying to knock her down a couple of pegs. By, y'know, taking the absolute piss out of her. If anything, however, this only made her even more haughty and obnoxious. Which cracked Irma, Will and Hay Lin up.

Cornelia scowled at the other girls, flicking her hair back and pretty much turning her nose up at them.

"Hello?"

The girls all froze.

"Guys?"

"It's Elyon," Will said.

"Well _duh_," Cornelia said, rolling her eyes, "No shit Sherlock."

Everyone stared at her.

"No more Sherlock for you," Irma said finally.

Will stashed the Heart under her matress, "Let's go find our friend." She said, yawning.

The girls/ Caleb/ Kurama exited the room quickly.

"Elyon!" Cornelia called.

"Oh! There you are!" A dishevelled looking Elyon ran to her, panting. "This place is really big, huh?"

"Yeah. Even we get lost some times," Hay Lin joked.

Elyon giggled, "I'm glad to know it's not just me" She said, smiling.

"Is it nearly bedtime yet?" Irma mumbled, yawning.

"Nearly," Elyon said, "Unless you guys want to settle down and gossip for a bit?"

"Eh, why not?" Will said, stifling a yawn.

"Kay. I'll just say goodnight to Phobos." Elyon said, beaming. Her violet eyes shone. "Hey, I was wondering," She said suddenly, shyly, "Can I draw you all sometime?"

"Uh. . .sure." Will said, shrugging.

Elyon's eyes got impossibly brighter, practically sparking with light. "Thank you!" She cried happily.

Irma grinned suddenly, making a temptress sort of pose and fluttering her lashes, "How would you like us to pose?" She purred.

Elyon burst out laughing, "Whoar, you sexy thing," She teased. Hay Lin gasped, putting a hand over her heart as if what Elyon had said shocked her.

"Why Elyon!" She squealed, "You should know I'm sexier than Irma!" With that, Hay Lin darted over to Irma, pressing her back against Irma's and posing against her. Cornelia snorted.

"Ridiculous," She said, striking a pose, "Everyone knows I'm the sexiest of them all."

"Oh uh-uh," Will said, shaking her finger and darting to Hay Lin and Irma, stretching out in front of them. "That would be me."

Taranee shook her head, her eyes darting to the two guys the others had obviously forgotten were in the room.

"What about you Kurama?" Elyon said suddenly, her tone light and teasing, "Which one do you think is the sexiest?"

The girls gaped, suddenly remembering they were they are dropping to their normal poses, flushing and squirming in embarrassment.

Kurama chuckled softly, "I think, and not to be rude ladies, that Lady Sakura is the sexiest."

There was a long pause that was oddly sympathetic.

Elyon worried her lower lip, "Wasn't Sakura Phobos's Mistress?"

"He loved her, but she was forced into marriage by her parents. She came to love him, but before, she was mine." His eyes glistened with cold rage as he lied, "She was going to be mine, in any case."

"Oh," Elyon murmured, her eyes upon her feet, "I'm sorry."

"This is very awkward," Cornelia murmured.

The girls sighed softly.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to bed," Will said softly, stifling a yawn.

"Can we all sleep in your room?" Irma asked her, grinning. "Your mattress looks soft."

"Soft and welcoming," Hay Lin said, sighing softly as her eyes warmed.

"Yeah, okay. Elyon, you wanna come sleep with me too?"

Elyon giggled at Will's word phrasing and nodded.

"Yes please. It's nice having company." She said, yawning behind a hand. "Bedtime?"

"Yeah," Irma sighed, looking as though she would drop dead on her feet and actually be _glad_ to do so, just so that she wouldn't have to get up again. The girls made their way back to Will's chambers, where they proceeded to climb into the bed, sliding over the dark red silks. Snuggling into the bed (And though they wouldn't admit it, each other. Not in a lesbian way like, but just, y'know, as friends do)

Yawning, Irma snuggled down, digging her way deeper under the silk covers. A caramel curl was softly strayed across the pillow and her eyes fluttered closed. Wrinkling her nose as someone moved and silk brushed ticklishly over her nose, she turned away.

She fell asleep slowly, drifting comfortably and dreaming blurred things that she would not remember by the morning's light.

**Sakura**

_Things are get badder faster, _Sakura thought callously. _The visions are appearing more often and they are making me __delusional. _She winced, her black lashes tickling her cheeks. She swallowed, her mouth and throat completely dry.

It was getting harder to retain control. She was very nearly gone, drifting, no, _fading_ away inside her own mind.

"No more tears, there's no more time to cry, the white wolf is howling at your door, death is knocking at your door," Sakura whispered softly, singing the words her mother had taught her.

She closed her eyes, knowing the white wolf would never bay at her door, howling blood curdlingly for her spirit to become unbound. She moved slightly, desperate to stretch her aching limbs.

"This will all be over soon," She whispered, trying to soothe herself with the noise her voice made.

The world changed around her, spinning and warping.

_((No) _I don't want to see my past...)

_The moon suspended high in the sky, smoke rising and coiling before it-_

_((No) _I don't want to see...)

_A clan of necromancers, dancing around a fire with their hands held high, and symbols tattooed over their backs, celebrating-_

(Don't want to...)

_Her twelfth birthday, and the day that she would become an_

(Don't want)

_immortal and live eternally, outliving her family..._

**(Don't)**

_and becoming the ultimate Necromancer, cold and heartless. _

_((No!) _Don't tell me , I don't want to-)

_The girl sitting aside the celebration, her straight black hair hanging done her back and her kimono fitted to her body._

(Know. They all-)

_Her black eyes glistening in the moonlight, reflecting the burning flames that danced in the pyre before her._

(Lied to me. I never want to-)

_Shadows teased at her kimono and hair, and she discarded the, rising-_

(See them again)

_because she recognised it was time_

(If I can- )

_To become an immortal_

(-Help it)

_and to discard her heart and become to perfect Necromancer. _

(No! No more!)

_She walked through the crowd, standing tall, expression empty. Her eyes glistened, and she appeared to hesitate. The necromancers stilled, moving away from her. Her mother walked towards her, her skirts billowing and a predatorial smile on her face._

**(NO! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!)**

_"Are you ready, Sakura?" She asks, her voice appraising and cool. The young Sakura merely nodded, her black eyes darkening to black holes._

_(Please, no...please, no more.)_

**Hey guys, ****for anyone interested in seeing the girls outfits, I have so far managed to do Will and Hay Lin's outfits on my account on ****. The images are very plain, but give a view on how the outfits were supposed to look. Bear in mind that the height and everything should be the same as in the cartoon, save more skinny and paler, I'm just not good at drawing it. My account name is the same as my pen name, so take a look if you like. **

**Also, just 'cos I can, Woop! I'm finally fifteen! Ahahahahaha! Good times!**


	18. Forever

**Hey guys! This chapter has a fair bit of Sakura, and Taranee's punishment will occur. I think that if I get ahead a litte I may begin with the whole Elyon deal in this chapter. I can't believe that we're actually so close to the end of this story though! Thanks for saying happy birthday Lexvan! And, uh, xSapphirexRosesxFanx? What's with that review? Ah, Never mind, onwards ho!**

**Sakura**

_The young Sakura remained impervious even as the seven sacrifices were forced up the the podium, simply standing, statue still, black eyes fixed upon the flickering pyre_.

(Why did I stay?)

_Even as her mother and the clan chanted softly, their voices hushed and anticipating,_  
_even as a silver sacrificial slashed across their throats and they gagged, blood spilling down their fronts, she was still._

(Why didn't I run?)

_Her mother approached her and finally she moved, holding her hand out to her mother with her fingers cusping nothing to reveal her palm. The blade slashed over her hand, and the girl winced. Blood pooled, spilling to the ground. She barely glanced at it._

(Why?)

_Darkness shivered in the air around her, recognising the sacrifice. It was a rarity, something that could only be performed on someone with true necromancial gift, the potential to use shadows and bide them to do bidding and not simply force them. There wouldn't be a price for her to pay for this spell- the shadows knew her, and knowing her gift (Rare as it was) would not risk her life._

(Why me?)

_Young Sakura finally turned to face her mother, meeting her stare. The knife cut against her palm again, the blood of the sacrifices melding into hers. The Darkness fed on their blood, and began to connect into her being. This was immortality- true power from either Light or Darkness gifting them with fitting sacrifice or goodness in life. It was either inherited or gifted. You initiated it, and if the Gods allowed it, they gifted it. _

(I should have run then)

_Young Sakura gasped, her eyes widening and body convulsing with pain and agony as the Darkness began to bind her to her bones. She did not scream, but fell gracefully to the ground, shaking badly. Her eyes blacked out completely, and her lips parted into a silent scream. Her hands clenched into fists and she drew in ragged breaths. _

_A scream echoed through the air. It wasn't Sakura's. _

_"Phobos is coming!" A woman screamed. Instantly the place was alive with thrashing bodies as every raced to get away from him. _

_Sakura's mother leant over her, desperately trying to get her up._

_"For the God's sake child, get up!" She cried, tugging on her arm. Young Sakura staggered to her feet, looking pale and sickened. _

_By then it was too late- the remaining coven was surrounded by Phobos's men. Shadows were dealt out, forced into sharp whips and weapons by the Necromancers. Phobos strolled in, raising a hand. The shadows tremoured and exploded into dust, along wih the necromancers commanding them. _

_"I felt a spell being cast and saw the dancing- did I miss something?" he asked, looking at Sakura's mother. _

_"No," She whispered, her eyes darting nervously, "We were just celebrating my daughters Birthday."_

_"She doesn't look well, your daughter, " Phobos said, stalking over to Sakura. The girl suddenly retched, twisting from her mother to vomit thick oil like darkness from her mouth. She wiped her mouth, looking back at Phobos with startled eyes. _

(Gods alive, why didn't we run!)

**Taranee**

Taranee opened her eyes slowly, easing herself from her sleep. She slid out from Will's bed, padding out of the room. She tightened her nightgown cautiously, nibbling her lower lip. She wandered through the kitchen, taking an apple from the bowl for her breakfast and nibbling on it.

She threw the core away and leant back against the counter, tilting her head. _What would she do now?_ She wondered idly, her fingers tapping softly on the counter.

"Read," She murmured aloud. She'd go to Phobos's library. (As she had done so many other times before without being found out) _After all, he wouldn't be there so early_, she reasoned. She pulled herself from the counter and quietly stepped out of the kitchen, her feet already unconsciously taking her to his library.

She arrived within a matter of minutes, yawning softly. As usual, a merry fire burnt in the grate, crackling warmly and making the whole room seem inviting. She wandered over to the bookcase, her feet sinking slightly into ther plush carpet. She skimmed titles and plucked out a heavy set book before going over to a seat and curling up into it, book on her lap.

The wamrth and comfort made her feel drowsy and tired after a few moments and she found her eyelids growing heavy. Yawning her eyes closed and she snuggled into the seat, unable to do anything but fall into slumber.

She opened her eyes sometime later to find that she was snuggled into someone's chest, sitting on his lap. She blinked, recognising the robes instantly. _Oh shit. _

Phobos slipped his hands around her waist, staring at her intently.

"I knew that one of you would come here soon enough." He said, his eyes glittering like a hunter that knows it has cornered its prey. "So I enchanted the room to make whomever took a book aside from myself fall into slumber whilst alerting me to the knowledge of someone being in here."

"And here I am," Taranee murmured, her brown eyes fearful.

Phobos nodded.

"So how am I going to punish you?" He wondered aloud. He tilted his head, appearing as though he were thinking. Taranee swallowed, running her tongue over her lower lip nervously and then biting it.

He chuckled suddenly, and Taranee paled.

"Taranee, do you know about the mutants that live in the labyrinth beneath the castle? I allow them to live there simply because they are very good at getting information from rebels. They are very visious." Phobos smiled grimly, "They like to use their teeth."

Taranee paled futher.

"Your punishment, Taranee, is that I will put you in the labyrinth for two hours. If they manage to truss you up, so to speak, then I will allow them to seek sexual favours from you. They won't kill you and they won't eat you- women are a rarity there, and they are in need of children.

If you become pregnant, you must have their child. If you manage to escape from the labyrinth, then I will allow you leniancy from my punishing you." He smiled cruelly, "No one has ever escaped. However, if they haven't caught you, then I will punish you myself."

He pressed his mouth against hers, his hand sliding up her thigh. "Won't that be fun?" He whispered mockingly against her lips, flicking his tongue over her lower lip.

"No," She half whimpered. "Please don't do that, I'll do anything, just please don't make me do that. . ."

Phobos chuckled softly, his hands trailing up her thighs until they slid completely under the robe and brushed softly over underwear. "It's your own fault." He murmured.

"I'm going to go inform them of the situation." Phobos said, smirking. His hands grasped her thighs, picking her up and pressing her hips against his. In a desperate attempt to stay with him and not go to the underground labyrinth, Taranee wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face into his neck.

"Please don't," She whispered, panicking. Her heart thundered in her chest and she whimpered softly. He ran his tongue up her throat before nipping it softly. Taranee jerked back, tears running down her cheeks. The world trembled and shook and a blue light encased them.

Taranee's eyes widened as the light around them was snuffed out, leaving them in darkness. After a while, her eyes began to adjust. Every now and then, she noticed fire lamps flickering in the distance as Phobos took her hand began to walk her towards some specific destination.

"You seem to know this place well for a labyrinth," Taranee said shakily.

Phobos glanced at her, "Yes. When you're trapped down here most of your childhood for punishment for not being good enough for your parents, you learn your way soon enough."

"But what about the mutants? Didn't they try to eat you or whatnot?"

"The mutants weren't here back then." Phobos said idly.

"Oh." Taranee murmured, trying to recall the route that they had taken from where he had brought her. Logically, heading to the outer edges of the labyrinth was the easiest way of finding the exit. She'd need to mark out where she had already been, and watch out for the mutants. She eyed the walls warily, looking for any indentations that could be trap doors to oubliettes or even a cheat that could lead close to the exit.

Phobos stopped before a wall and rapped on it. It rippled and melted away into nothing, revealing a mutant leaning over a corpse, hands scooping intestines out from the cut open stomach. It grunted and looked up and Taranee gasped in horror, stomach lurching, as its face was shown by the firelight.

It was grotesque, it's flesh looking as though it had been burnt and melted into bone, it's teeth bloody and blackened, tinted with yellow, and parts of its skull and bones caved in. Some of the limbs were malformed, and twisted disturbingly.

"Kayli," Phobos said smoothly, "I have a propesition for you and your clan."

He looked at Taranee, smiling."Is the rest of your clan here? The rules need to be clearly laid down for all to hear."

More faces loomed out of the darkness, and rasping voices muttered to each other. Phobos leant into Taranee, pressing his lips against hers and then pushing her.

"You'll wake somewhere random and when you have awoken, that is when the search begins. I will enchant this part of the labyrinth to keep them still until you do wake. Then the hunt begins." Phobos nuzzled her neck softly. "Run, rabbit, run," He said. He snapped his fingers and the world once again morphed around them.

Taranee woke up an hour or so later, laying on cold damp dirt and stone. Flinching at the harsh cool breeze that whistled through the cooridoors, she stood uncertaintly, trying to shake of the numb feeling in her legs she had seemingly acquiredwhilst unconscious. She blinked, trying to adjust her vision to the darkness.

She could hear her heart beating hard in her chest, and as she slowly began to move, walking with caution, every noise she heard seemed to be them. At one point, she could have sworn that someone was breathing down her neck. She heard soft whispers and hisses, the voices slightly slurred, as though drunk.

"Where's the bitch got to?" One hissed, foosteps echoing throughout the labyrinth. Heart frenzied, Taranee pressed herself as close to the walls as she could, sliding across the wall.

"Yummy female." The other said, snickering.

Swallowing, Taranee tried to think logically. She knew which way she had come, but how would she get out? Her element could only burn things and heat them up. She could get one of the mutants and use her element to force him to tell her where the exit was. But he could holler and tell them where she was.

She snapped her fingers, generating a flame in her hand. She held it up, observing the walls as she passed them. She noted that the heavier they were, the more likely it was to be closer to the center then the exit, as the labyrinth was part of the foundation of the castle.

She took note, carefully, of the type of weight the stone was liable to carry and moved towards the left. Would she go into the castle, or when she got outside, would she literally be outdoors. She froze as a soft bout of laughter echoed._ It was close, Gods, it was so close,_ Taranee though, heart beginning to thunder harder again.

Something grabbed at her arm harshly, yanking her sharply against a soft mallow like body. She struggled, silently screaming as a hand muffled her cries of alarm.

"Pretty girl," The voice said greedily, as its other hand started undoing its belt. Taranee threw the flame she had been carrying backwards, wincing as it hit the creepers face and it started to scream backed away, stumbling.

Her heart screamed out in her chest as it lurched forward, hollering obscenities at her as its hands tried to grasp at her. She scrambled backwards, falling to the ground. She crawled away, throwing more fire at her foe. The stench was overbearing, making her feel sick and queasy.

A hand grasped at hers, hissing urgently, "Come on!"

Without any time to think, Taranee was bundled along quickly, the two of them racing into the darkness. When they reached a crossroad, the woman (At least, it sounded like a woman) threw back her hood. She had long straight dark hair and dark grey eyes. Her skin was scarred, but Taranee realised that without the scarring the woman would actually pass as pretty.

"I take it Phobos brought you down here. He brought me too. I almost escaped, but I was discovered, impregnated, and bound until the child was born. I barely escaped this time, but that isn't the point. The point is that I know who you are, and I can help you."

Taranee nodded dumbfounded. Her eyes skittered, and she realised with a jolt that the woman before her was pregnante, a small bump already formed.

"Two people are needed for one to get out. One for a distraction, the other to escape. I will distract, you will run like the hounds of fucking hell are on your heels, understand?"

"Yes," Taranee whispered. She licked her lips nervously.

"Good. Let's go. I'm Suki, by the way."

"Taranee," Taranee managed to reply, shaking slightly.

They heard a bellowing shriek and voices calling and crowing and screaming. "Where's the bitch! I'll kick her fuckin' guts so deep in 'er belly she'll never forget us!" One screeched.

"We should hurry." Suki said, her eyes dark with malice. "We don't have long."

Taranee nodded, summoning a flame. It flickered powerfully in her hand, sensing her fear and giving her strength by way of power. She swallowed slightly, watching the flame roar in her palm as they began to run, twisting through the corridoors.

"How far away are we from the exit?" Taranee called. The cold wind whisked through her hair, throwing it in disarray.

"Not too far. Now listen, we're going to meet with several guards. I'll distract, you run, remember?"

"Yes," Taranee said, "But what about you?"

"I'm already dead for helping you." Suki said, her grey eyes meeting hers, "But my death will be worth it."

Taranee opened her mouth to rebuke that sentiment, but Suki shoved her into a corner. "Wait here until they're after me, then get out of here. Taranee. . .should you see my mother, please tell her. . . tell her I love her."

Taranee could only nod, speechless, as Suki backed away and into the corridoor and then whistled shrilly.

"Hey boys. You missed me?"

"Suki!" One of them roared, whilst the other grasped their weapons. Suki raised a daring eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "Come and catch me if you can," She said, flashing a white toothed grin and turning on her heel.

"Good luck," Suki cast back as she raced back into the labyrinth. Taranee waited for the heavy set mutants to race after her before she legged it to the exit, bursting the doors open and racing through. She stopped confused. When did she get into the _library?_

Phobos glanced up from a book and then looked properly, mouth set in a thin line. "You escaped," He said coolly. "And I see that you have barely been touched."

Taranee glanced down to look at the patterned bruises. Her eyes hurt from the bright light and she had to blink them to adjust them to the new light.

She looked back at Phobos, stiffling a yawn. Her joints were stiff and aching, her heart was still thundering in a fashion that made her feel sick, she was breathless and she was bruised. And cold.

Phobos got up and stalked over to her, circling around her. "How did you do it?" He demanded, eyes flashing.

"I used the weight of the stones to determine where abouts I was beneath the castle," Taranee said, trying to convince herself it was not all a lie. "I think it was just luck."

_Luck that Suki had found her._

His hand struck out, slapping sharply against the cheek. A dark red flush stained the cheek, her sensative skin already bruising from the slap. Taranee inhaled sharply, trying to stop the gasp of startled pain from leaving her mouth.

Phobos appeared to be thinking. "So if you used the weight of the stones, I must have transteleported you too close to the exit. That was a fault of mine. Even so, due to unfair advantage, I'm going to give you a personal punishment."

His hands twitched slightly. "Take your clothes off." He instructed. Nervously, Taranee slipped the torn dressing gown from her shoulders and let it fall before undoing her brassier. She slid her thong down reluctantly, and stood naked before Phobos, eyes downcast to her feet and arms wrapped self consciously over her breasts.

He pushed her over to the chair she had fell asleep on hours earlier, making her kneel before it. He made her bow her torso on top of it so that her ass stuck out over the edge of the cushion.

"I always did enjoy giving a good spanking." Phobos said, smirking. "So that's the starter on the menu."

His hand caressed her ass before drawing back to deliver a resonating slap to an already tensed Taranee. She released a startled gasp despite herself. She took in a shocked whimper as he slapped her ass again, repeating the process until her eyes were stinging with tears and her ass was flushed red.

He titled her head back, looking at her tear stained cheeks and trembling lower lip and gave her a smirk. He patted her ass as you would a horse's flanks, watching her inhale and wince at the pain.

"The second course," He said, breathing hard and looking excited, "Is a nice_ fuck."_

Taranee's eyes widened as she heard him shedding his clothes, her body tensing automatically. Phobos chuckled, "Don't worry," He said, positioning himself behind her and leaning forward to murmer in her ear, "I'll be going so hard and so fucking fast that it'll be over before you know it."

Taranee whimpered. His member, now engorged and pulsing against her twitched slightly when he heard her, and she whined softly._ What was it that Sakura had said about him? Why was it so hard to remember? He was. . .he was. . . a . . ._sadist!_ That was it! He got his kicks from her pain!_

If she could make him cum as quickly as possible by using it against him, this would be over quicker. If her pain was what he wanted, she could exaggerate it enough. His member rubbed against her, and she could already feel his pre-cum running down the insides of her thighs. He groaned as she let out a conscious whimper.

He thrust in, startling her and making her cry out in pain. She took in sharp inhales of breath as the pain took hold and her anal canal was set aflame. She could feel every inch of him inside of her, especially when he began to rock quickly back and forth, his strokes hard and pulled short so that he wasn't leaving her body.

"Oh Gods!" Taranee cried, "Please help me!"

Phobos threw back his head, groaning loudly as he plunged in deeper, faster, harder. She cried out, the pleas real. the plan gone from her head and still working in any case, "No!" And knew she had hit a vital point. His body tensed strongly, his hands roughly claiming her hips as he thrust in deeply and released himself inside her.

She moaned in pain as his juices coated her anal canal, producing a painful stinging sensation that drew harsh tears to her eyes.

He pulled out of her and she sort of...slumped against the chair, her eyes fluttering slightly as her vision snapped into focus from the pain.

"Dessert," He managed to groaned, pushing her from the chair before sitting on the edge of it, legs spread.

"Clean my cock. With your tongue." He said, leaning back into his chair.

Forcing herself up to her knees, she crawled over to his legs, setting her head on his lap for a moment before she took in a deep breath and shrewdly took a firm grip of his member in her palm. He let out a long groan as she began to lick his juices off, desperatly trying not to retch at the salty taste of his juices and trying not to think where his member had been.

When it was suitibly clean, Taranee fell backwards onto the floor, exhausted. Her chest rose and hell headily, her stomach rolling and eyes fluttering. Her mouth felt sore and her body felt used to the limit.

**Sakura**

_Young Sakura hung her head, murmuring an apologie for vomiting before him. Phobos merely examined the black, blood-stained vomit with interest._

_"Pure darkness has been swept through veins recently, hasn't it? There aren't many reasons as to why that would be done. The Darkness could gift you, or it could want to claim you. Seeing as you are a necromancer, it could be either. Answer me, little girl. Which was it?"_

_Young Sakura hesitated, gnawing her lower lip. Funny how someone so emotionless could suddenly become so racked with nerves._

(RUN!)

_"Ask my mother. I do not know understand why she would want this."_

_"Want what?"_

_"Ask her."_

_"I'm asking you."_

_"Don't ask me. I don't know anything, and apparantly until tonight, I was useless to my mother's needs. She does not recognise me for a daughter, but a slave."_

_Phobos raised a brow, smirking at her. "You're cocky for a little girl."_

_"You're too impatient for answer to be a proper Prince or King."_

_Phobos's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sakura bowed her head. "I apologise. I overstepped on my part."_

_"You did at that," He said sharply. _

_"Please. . . please just let the remainder of my clan go. You can keep the girl, she's an immortal now."_

_Sakura's bowed head snapped up, her eyes widening. They fell back to their normal look in a moment, but there was rage and betrayal and sadness in the depths of them. _

_"Oh, the betrayal would be delicious, and I do enjoy ruining what my parents would have commanded. You may leave if you can get out of here alive." Phobos looked at Sakura. The girl looked back, her black eyes intense. _

_"I believe that you might want revenge for their betrayal," He murmured into her ear softly, before tilting her head up and pressing his ips against hers. Shocked, escapecially since Sakura had never been kissed, her eyes widened and a look of shock appraised her pretty face. _

(Son of a bitch! Sick pig!)

_"Sakura, I'm sorry!" Her mother cried, turning on heel and running. Sakura's attention focused on her, and rage began to burn brightly from within her, screaming for vengeance. Then was a loud cracking noise and fire began to burst out of necromancers, black and dancing through their bodies in way similar to the way that blood ran._

_"Sorry isn't good enough," Sakura said softly, her voice suddenly magnified. "Not anymore."_

_The fire spread, burning up their bodies. Her mother screamed, still running. She was not aflame, there were few who were not, but the young girl was intent on her revenge. Sticky tendrils of darkness sliced out from the shadows, catching them and binding them together. _

_It drew them towards the Heart of the pyre's burning the fire, which seemed to have gotten hotter, it's colour changing to a deeper hue. _

_"Hell fire." Sakura said softly. "You deserve it-"_

(I am a murderer)

_"-And so I have condemned you to it."_

_Phobos lashed his powers out, cooling the other fires save for the pyre her mother and her clan members writhed, screaming and burning in. He chuckled, his fingers softly pushing back her bangs from her face. Her dark eyes blinked up at him, dark with tears. _

_"I think I'll keep you," He said, smirking. His hand swept around her narrow waist, pushing her almost gently along. She followed, watching where she stood despite not caring when she stood onto someones charred corpse. _

_"You are a pretty pet." Phobos chuckled. "And soon you'll be the one of the few Necromancers left in existance."_

_"Why?" Sakura asked, "Why do you seek to eradacate my kinds existance? Do we pose a threat?"_

_Phobos gave her a steel eyes look, "Not to me." He said curtly. _

**Elyon**

Elyon swooped up into the air, circling and laughing. Aside her, Cedric was smiling, looking delighted.

"Your relatives will be proud," Cedric said, looking pretty proud himself.

Elyon beamed back at him in response, darting down hugging him hard.

"In fact, it will almost be time for the coronation." Cedric continued, squeezing her back gently before releasing her.

"Yeah?" Elyon said excitedly.

"Yes." Cedric affirmed.

**Taranee**

Taranee limped into the hallway, her eyes half closed and expression vague and in pain.

"Taranee?" Taranee looked up to see Kurama.

"Hi." She murmured.

"Taranee, did he violate you? I need to medically see to you if he did"

Shame faced, Taranee could only nod, and whisper a soft, "Yes."

Kurama nodded, already knowing the answer before she had told him. "Alright. Sakura's quarters. We're going to sort you out."

Taranee followed meekly, Kurama leading the way.

"Did you ever come to see Sakura here?" She asked softly.

"Yes." The answer came softly, almost hushed and reverant. His hands gently trailed over the soft purple fabrics, a small smile gracing his lips at the soft chiming and clinking of coins as his hand knocked them softly.

"It's odd." He murmured. "I keep expecting to see her. Everywhere, on the staircase, in this room especially, I keep thinking I'll see her, maybe if I just moved, looked hard enough. I remember the last time we were together in this room. She was laying on her bed, and she was half awake, and she had this soft little smile on her lips."

Kurama smiled, "And she allowed me to draw her, just lying there, black kimono and all. She wasn't ashamed or broken, not even after all the things he did to her and made her do." He looked at her bed, lips twitching, "I still think, even though I know, that she is there, invisible to my eyes, laying there and smiling at me."

He suddenly moved, rustling through draws until he held up a locket. "This was hers. It was given to her by her father, the only person aside me that ever loved her. The only person she allowed escape that day, or so I'm told. I brought it back to her, and she cried in my arms that night."

He sniffed himself slightly, slipping the fragile chain around his neck and tucking it under his robes. "Anyway, go lay down on the sofa over there. Was it it anal?"

Taranee nodded, flushing.

"You said something about that day. What day was that?" Taranee asked softly.

"The day Phobos claimed her as a slave from her family. Enraged by the betrayal, she took her revenge on them."

"How? Or do I not want to know?"

"She burnt them alive in Hell Fire and sent them to Hell, Sins or not. She burnt them to cinders and she made it slow." He said it slowly, but like he wasn't angry with her. The frown suggested it was the people she had burnt he was angry with.

"Were you there?"

"I watched from afar. The necromancers didn't like me around her. Elementals and Necromancers aren't the perfect mix." He paused, "You must understand. To her mother, she was a doll to be broken and burnt and shattered and forced into any pose. It was little wonder she was emotionally damaged, even before she came here."

"Do you think she'll. . . " Taranee trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"I don't know. There must have been a trigger to all this. It was since we left."

"Since she gave you the light of her soul," Taranee murmured.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Yes." He breathed. His eyes closed for a moment and he murmured softly, "Oh my love. Is this all through our fault? Do not stray too far, love. I must find you and bring you back, but if you do, I will spend every second of my life looking for you." He shook his head, eyes opening. "I love you."

**Y'know, I don't think I've spent this long torturing a character in a whie. I mean I tortured Hay Lin alot in my "Little Mute Angel" Oneshot, but still...over the top? Let me know. It was loosely instigated with Hills have Eyes, Taranee's punishment. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter in any case, and there will be more Sakura in the next one, as well as ChevronTango's request. Oh, and did we enjoy Kurama's talking about Sakura?**

**Oh yeah, next time, we'll start banding the rebels/ we MAY (Haven't truely decided yet) find a shocking thing happening to Sakura (And not the insane thing)and of course, ChevronTango. XD**


	19. Memories

**Hey guys! How ya all doin'? In this chapter, we start with all the Elyon business and of course, Sakura business as well as ChevronTango's idea of the girls being pushed into the darkest pits of humiliation. No clothes, no bedrooms, no nothing. Haha! And new attributions you may like. I'm sorry if this sucks, I am exhausted at the moment. I seem to have caught a case of insomia of the late. Also, I can't believe this is taking me so long to write! Ugh! Lemme know if there are more POV's you wanna see in the next chapter. **

**Irma**

Irma stumbled to her feet, yawning softly. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth out the tangles and kinks in her hair. She travelled through to her bathroom and began to wash herself. She was just in the process of finishing shaving her left leg when the door opened.

"Y'know, there's this thing called knocking." She stated, rinsing off the soap suds from her leg and stroking her hand down her smooth now hairless leg.

"I am aware." A cold lazy sounding drawl said. The sound of it made her flesh creep and heart jitter inside her chest.

"Phobos," Irma breathed, twisting to face him. Her caramel brown eyes were wide and her lips trembled slightly.

Phobos inclined his head, studying her body studiously. "I have decided that you girl retain far too much dignity. Too much. . . _humanity,_ if you will. I punish you, but then I still allow you to dress. I still allow you to bathe and shave and generally have a_ life."_

Irma shuddered softly, "What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"Take away everything you have. You girls are going to stay in the dungeons, and you will eat only what I give you."

"By what_ I_ give you, do you mean. . ." Irma trailed off, feeling sick.

Phobos paused for a second and then what Irma was trying to ask came through, "Sometimes, perhaps. Not often. Even someone of my callibre and magic cannot produce all the time. Not enough to feed all you girls anyway. But. . . " He smiled terribly, "I believe that Cedric and some of the other guards of mine will be feeding you occasionally."

Irma nearly retched on the spot. Phobos smiled, took her arm. Her black robe slid down her shoulders, revealing her ample cleavage.

Phobos smiled, revealing his pristine white teeth.

"But what about Elyon?" Irma whispered softly.

Phobos chuckled, approaching her and caressing her cheek with his hand. "She's going to be told you have all gone on a mission, and are expected to return later. " His smile turned dark, "Of course, later will be too late for her to see you. She'll die and then you will." He smiled, looking at her almost fondly, "You all will."

Irma took in a startled breath as his hand slid through the parting in her dressing gown, cupping her breasts and brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Now," He murmured, flicking his tongue over his lower lip. "Your new fate begins." He chuckled, cupping her cheek. The world flew out of balance and Irma blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim lights of the dungeon. She gasped, startled, as Phobos grasped at the front of her dressing gown, tearing it from her frame. Her eyes wide, Irma stepped away, knowing that the next movement he would make would be to tear her fragile undergarments from her body.

Phobos merely leant forward, breaking the thin slips of fabric and tearing them from her, his eyes revelling in her fully naked form. Irma took in unsteady breaths, her body trembling as her arms sought to cover her breasts. Phobos chuckled softly, and disappeared with a flash.

Blinking, Irma reeled back, realising that she was in a cell. There was another flash and Phobos appeared, Taranee in his grasp. He threw her at Irma and disappeared, diplomatically appearing again until all of W.I.T.C.H was in the room.

"Hang on, what about Caleb and-"

Phobos suddenly sighed and disappeared, coming back in another cell with Irma's unanswered question in hand. He threw them down, and then appeared into the girl's cell.

"Strip off," He said coolly to the still dressed girls. Swallowing and fumbling with their clothes the girls bit their lips and tried not to meet anyone elses eyes or look at their bodies.

When they all stood there, buck naked, Phobos strode over, snapping his fingers. Five chains snaked out from the walls, forming thick metal collars at the end. He grabbed Will, who shrieked and started struggling, crying out, and snapped the collar around her throat, and threw her back, where she landed on her ass.

Each girl struggled, and Hay Lin even tried to help Taranee, but each were subdued by Phobos and locked into the collar.

Phobos stood back, humming his approval as he took in the naked group of girls, "If you want to be very specific, you could almost say you were my harrem." He said, laughing coldly.

He sucked in a breath, looking at the girls with a broad grin,"Gods, this feels kinky." He chuckled.

"You can't do this! Elyon will find out! . . . ._some_how!" Hay Lin blurted, her body crouched and knees tucked up to her breasts. Her hands were linked, keep her knees there, and her head was raised to face him defiantly. It was tinged with desperation, however, and both she and Phobos knew it.

Phobos stalked over to her, crouching before her. He tucked back a strand of her hair and chuckled, "You remind of a desperate little kitten trapped in a bath." He smirked, tilting his head, "One that knows that it's abuout to be drowned." He straightened up and paused, looking thoughtful.

Chuckling, he grasped her face in his hands bending down and pressing his mouth against hers roughly. She felt magic brush through her body, and let out a startled cry of pain as suddenly her ears and just beneath the small of her back burnt viciously. Yanking herself away, she clasped her hands over her ears, gasping and whimpering.

Phobos grasped her hands, dragging them away from her ears. The pain increased and she felt her body changing painful, somethin piercing her flesh and roughly dragging itself out of either side of her head, the small of her back. The pain faded slowly to nothing, but she didn't feel right.

Phobos released her hands, and in a dazed motion, she patted at the top of her head and paused, eyes widening as she realised that two feline ears were twitching on her head. She checked for her other ears and found them gone. Twisting around frantically, she found a long black tipped with a silvery white tail.

It drooped, as did her ears, in humilation.

Phobos rubbed the silky tip of her ears gently, enjoying the soft feel. "Luscious fur." He purred, "You make a very damaged, _sexy_ feline, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin's eyes teared up and she whimpered softly. A sharp clanging noise, announcing to the prisoners it was dinner time, made her flinch, giving a startled mewl.

Phobos laughed, looking at the other girls. "I think I might have to give you all animal aspects." He said.

He strode around the room briskly, pressing his mouth against each girls mouths despite their struggling. He stood back, enjoying the view.

Taranee had long dark brown chocolate coloured bunny ears, along with a fluffy tail. Additionally, her eyes seemed more reflective and her cheekbones higher. She looked greatly upset by these changes.

Will had pricked up husky ears that contrasted with her hair, making it seem darker, almost blood like. Her eyes had turned sharper looking and had turned darker. Their usual soft brown depths had actually gone reflective pink colour, and a long soft looking tail drooped miserably on the floor.

Irma had orange-red fox ears that were flicking playfully up and down while her caramel brown eyes had gone more orange tinted. Her tail was actually whisking through the air. Irma seemed the only person in the room actually interested and finding humour in her situation. In fact, her playful tail and ears suggested she was having a laugh with it.

"I'm a foxy laaaaaay-_deeeeeee,"_ She sang playfully, giggling.

Cornelia gave her a grumpy look, clearly not pleased or amused with her new attributes. She had a long snowy white tail, flecked with black leapard spots. Her ears were soft and rounded, and she had whiskers sprouted from her face. Apparantly Phobos decided she needed something more than new ears and tail.

Phobos looked at them all, seeming very pleased. "Oh yes, my guests will very much enjoy you like this." He chuckled.

**Sakura**

(Is it really wrong that I killed her? She deserved it, didn't she?)

_A young Sakura sat in a bathtub, washing away the blood. Her black eyes were tearless, her body still. If you weren't looking, you wouldn't see the tremours her body gave off, the deep inhalation that showed how much control she was trying to keep so she didn't start screaming. _

_Since there was nothing for her to dress in save for the bloody kimono, she had managed to quietly beg Cedric to find her something to dress in. He had had nothing else to do and so had grudgingly agreed. _

_Sakura stood up in the bath, dripping water. She wrapped herself in a towel and pulled the plug. There was a slight knock at the door._

_"Come in." Sakura said quietly. Cedric pushed open the door, a long dark red garment hanging over his arm. It appeared to be a kimono._

_"I had a seamstress make it in regards to the size of the kimono you wore." Cedric said, handing it to her. She took it and turned her back to him, letting the towel drop and dressing herself in the kimono. _

_"Thank you," She murmured, bowing her head in acknowledgement of his act._

_"Why did you just. . ." Cedric began. He shook his head, trailing off._

_"Because I needed to be dressed. That you were there does not matter. What significance would such a thing have in any case? I doubt my body is of any interest to you and therefore you are iiable to forget."_

_Cedric simply raised a brow. _

_Sakura turned to face him, tilting her head. "What does he want from me?"She asked. _

_"Phobos?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It could be anything." Cedric shrugged. _

_"My power?"_

_"No. Your powers are woven into you, and your life is bound to your bones. As an immortal, no one can take your power. Only bind it."_

_"Of course. What a foolish idea that was." Sakura murmured. _

_"Perhaps he merely wants a Necromancer pet." Cedric said._

_"Perhaps."_

**Will**

Will shivered, trying to huddle into herself. The cold against her naked skin was unbearable, and that her skin had seemingly become even more sensitised made her even more cold. Her ears drooped down and she gave a soft whimper.

"We need Blunk," Taranee whimpered, her bunny tail twitching, "He needs to tell the rebels. . . Elyon's Coronation is the day after tomorrow."

"Forget Blunk," Will managed to stutter, "We need the Heart."

"But we need Blunk to get the rebels." Taranee whimpered back, "And then he can get the Heart in the distraction."

"So overall we need Blunk." Will managed to whimper back eventually.

"Yeah."

A clanging noise announced the return of the guard, and Will suddenly had an idea.

"Hey," She stage whispered, scuttling towards the bars, "Hey, do you wanna a secret?"

The Guard paused, intrigued. "What kind of secret?"

"One that will make you angry with Phobos. You do know he's lying to you, don't you?"

"Lying? About what?"

"Earth. Everything you have been told is a lie. I've been there. It's beautiful. There's so much food and comfort. The people are kind and generous." Will tilted her head, "We could get you there at the end of this ordeal, if you like."

The Lurden paused, "It does sound nice."

"Yes, yes. It has the most delicious foods you can imagine. Some things can melt in your mouth, oozing with warm sweetness. The bread is soft, the fruits are juicy."

"But how do I know you aren't lying?" The Lurden puffed up ridiculously, and Will sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Guardians of the veil cannot lie," She lied, "Right guys?"

The girls nodded, chiming in with, "Right!"

The Lurden un-puffed his chest, "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Will agreed.

"And what would you ask for such a thing?"

"We need you to being us the passling Blunk."

"That's all?"

"Aside from the fact he isn't dead or harmed and gets free passage back." Will said sternly.

"Of course," The Lurden said. He brought his face close to the bars, "Vow to take me to Earth. Promise you will do everything to take me there."

"In the name of the Guardians, In vow to bring you to Earth." Will said solemly.

The Lurden narrowed his eyes, "If I find out your lying, I'll cut your throat myself." He hissed, before going on his way to the rebels.

Will retreated back into the cell, shivering. By this point, her lips had taken on a soft blue hu.

"I would hug you, but it would feel too weird." Hay Lin said through her chattering teeth, "Genius idea though."

"T-thanks," Will whimpered softly. "At least there's some hay."

"Barely." Irma snorted, "There's more Hay Lin than actual hay."

"Worst joke ever," Hay Lin groaned, rolling her eyes and quaking. She gave a jittered whimper and curled up into herself.

**Sakura**

_Sakura sat on Phobos's bed, her eyes shining in the dim light. Phobos had instructed her to stay here and wait for him. Her hair was still wet from her bath, she ran her fingers through it absently, combing it with her fingers. _

_She stopped for a moment, raising a hand to her mouth. She traced her lower lip with her finger, feeling disgusted that his mouth had pressed against hers, feeling worse that he had stolen her first kiss from her. She shook her head, feeling annoyed. Why was she feeling so sentimental? A kiss is a kiss, nothing more. Just lips against lips. What was so personal about it? _

_It was nothing more than a hand brushing against your arm, wasn't it? Sakura sighed softly, allowing her hands to drift back to finger-combing her hair. _

_The door opened and Phobos stalked in. His eyes drifted over her legs, partially shown through the curtain of the fabric. _

_"Sakura," He said lazily. _

_"Phobos."_

"Prince_ Phobos," Phobos corrected, sitting beside her. His hands slid around her waist, and he tilted her head back. She allowed him to do so- if she was submissive when he wanted it most, perhaps he would not be so cruel as to torture her. _

_Sakura's lips parted softly at the movement, and a dark smile lit up on his lips. He leant into her and she forced herself not to cringe, to push that awful feeling in her stomach away. _

(Gods no. . .)

_He leant in, pushing his mouth against hers firmly. She froze, eyes wide and startled. Phobos licked at her lips, forcing them apart. He slid his tongue in, humming with approval. Sakura shivered, a low whimper forming in her throat. She tried to strangle it, swallowing down hard. _

_He pulled away from her lips and she gasped in air, feeling how swollen her lips were._

_He moved into her neck, nipping and biting at it._

_"No, please," She gasped, unable to bear the dreading feeling in her stomach any longer. Phobos shook his head mockingly, running his tongue along her throat. "Hmmm," He breathed._

_He stood, beginning to undress, and Sakura looked away, flushing furiously. When he was dressed in his underpants, he leant back into his bed, getting comfortable. _

_"There is a nightgown on the dresser over there. Change into it. Face me."_

_Sakura stood up, "No." She breathed, her eyes glittering with anger. Shadows flickered around the room, dancing on the walls. _

_Phobos sat up, his eyes glinting with anger, "Now." _

_"No." Sakura said, her voice becoming stronger. The shadows became physical, lashing around the room and slashing through the curtains. Other shadows darted from the corner, wrapping around her throat and choking her. _

_"You will obey me. After that little stunt of yours you don't have the strength to kill me- you can't fight me. Wrong me and I will punish you." Phobos growled. The shadows released her and she gupled in fresh air, her eyes wide and body trembling with fear. _

_"Now."_

_Sakura walked over to the dressing table, keeping her head low and commanding her tears to disappear to nothing. She retrieved the nightgown and studied it for a moment. It had a very low back and only came up to midthigh on her legs. It was tied around the neck by a ribbon, which kept the whole thing to the persons frame if she was correct. _

_Swallowing, she turned. She faced him, undoing the kimono and letting it drop. It hadn't mattered to Cedric earlier that she was naked before him. But this was different. It was him exercising control. It was shameful. The shadows shivered against the walls as she stepped from the kimono, dropping her eyes as she pulled the nightie over her head. The silk whispered as it glided over her skin and she tied it quickly._

_Phobos released a sigh, smirking. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"_

_Sakura forced herself to shake her head, biting her lip hard. _

_"Now come over here- get under the covers. It's cold." Sakura swallowed and did as he asked._

_"I'm not going to do anything tonight, Sakura. Not anything of sexual deviation. Your body is too small to contend with mine. I don't want to ruin my prize too early." _

_She shuddered under the quilt, and he pulled her into him, tucking her body into the curve of his chest. Her head leant onto his chest, her black eyes opening and closing. He blew out the candle, the only source of light in the room, and leant back, settling her more firmly into him._

_"Ah, that's better," He sighed, "You're lovely and warm."_

**Blunk **

"No! Can't catch Blunk!" Blunk crowed, dashing around the Lurden's legs and giggling.

"Look you little brat, the Guardians need you!"

"Oh, girlies need Blunk!"

"Yes! Now stop fucking around and go to them!"

"It's not a trap is it?" Blunk asked suspiciously.

_"NO!"_ Thundered the Guard who had obviously had enough of chasing Blunk around, turning on his heel and stomping off.

Blunk hesitated. It _could_ be a trap. But then, Blunk smuggler extraordinare! Blunk get out of _anything!_

With that, Blunk inhaled deeply, trying to find the girls scent.

**Will**

Will sighed softly, burrowed in the hay. Her hair fell over her face, obscuring her view. She shivered, feeling her bones rattle in her chest. She yawned softly, feeling numb now from the cold.

"Blunk found girlies!" A cheerful voice echoed.

She shot up, squeaking as the cold chilled at her bare breasts. Her ears pricked, tail pounding against the floor.

"Yes!" Hay Lin crowed, her tail gently swaying and her eyes glittering softly. Her ears twitched softly and she gave a soft purr.

Blunk gaped, wide eyed, "_Girls?" _He asked incredilously, leaning in Will's face as though he could verify it if he leant close enough.

"Yes Blunk, it's us. Phobos put a spell on us." Will said, her ears dropping mournfully.

"So Blunk," Will said, desperately changing the conversation to where it needed to be, "We need your help. Badly."

Blunk saluted her, putting on a comically serious expression, "Blunk help!"

**Sakura**

_Sakura didn't cry. She didn't sleep, and her lip trembled and violently rejected the heat that Phobos gave off in a desperate fashion. The hours dragged by, and carefully, she slid herself out from beside him. Shivering, she crept out of the door. _

_She couldn't run away- there wasn't enough time to run far enough and he would surely catch her- but the heat was unbearable. She wasn't used to it. She wandered through the castle, ignoring the maids and servants and guards, and found herself in a library._

_She ran her fingers across the spine, dusting off the spider-webbed spines. They were old, she realised. _

(They were old books, two hundred years old at least as I remember)

_She slid a thin volume from the shelf and opened it, finding it filled with neat itallic script. Licking her lips, she took it over to a chair, sitting in it with her knees tucked beneath her and the left side of her torso leant against the chair's arm. She began to read, and found herself enraptured with the information she was given. _

_She knew the words, even the difficult ones. Her father had taught her such words at a young age as he had trained her as a young healer. Her mother had despised it, but knew that her father had to have his way with this, or he would ensure that Little Sakura wouldn't be allowed to train with her. Her parents had been stubborn that way. _

_Biting her lip at the thought of her parents, it was then that she curled up, tears welling up in her eyes. She curled up, her black hair dropping over her eyes. There was a sudden creak and she shot up, eyes wide, to see Cedric. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. He looked at her closer and sighed. "Why are you crying?"_

_"It's not your business," Sakura stated, her eyes big and sad. Cedric snorted, rolling his eyes. "You won't get sympathy from _me,_ little girl."_

_"I'm not a little girl!" Sakura snapped, her eyes darkening and flashing in her fury. As they flashed, Cedric raised his brows. _

(I never realised how many shades of black and dark brown there are in my eyes)

"_And I'm sure as hell not looking for sympathy!"_

_"Good. Now, want to explain why your in Phobos's private library?"_

_"Do you?" Sakura snapped back._

_Cedric nodded, "Touche. But weren't you meant to be sleeping with Phobos."_

_"It was too warm," Sakura said, beginning to calm down. _

_Cedric nodded (Again) "I see."_

_"Do you like reading?" Sakura asked, her shoulders relaxing._

_"Yes, I enjoy it." He responded, his eyes narrowing. _

_Sakura sniffed suddenly, raising a slender wrist and pointing at his chest, "You're bleeding."_

_Cedric nodded, his tone depicting he was not pleased she had noticed. "Yes, I was injured slightly."_

_She rose, "May I?"_

_"If you try and hurt me I will kill you without thought, but you may do as you wish."_

_Sakura walked towards him, brushing aside his torso robes. She ran her fingers over the wound, tilting her head._

_"You just need to bandage it." She said finally, "Though some balm would not go amiss."_

_Cedric chuckled. "Clever girl. I'm going to leave to my chambers now- I suggest you go back to his. I won't tell if you don't."_

_Sakura nodded, "Agreed."_

_She put the book back on the bookcase, careful not to tarnish its cover. She followed Cedric out the door and went back the way she had came._

_Phobos had spread himself out in the bed in her absense, seemingly heavily sleeping. Sakura slid back into the bed, curling up under the quilt. For a second, she knew that Phobos stirred, but the moment passed and he mumbled slightly as he went back into his sleep._

_Breathing a little easier, she forced herself to relax and sleep. Hard as it was, her mind finally envolped itself to sleep, and began dreaming in earnest. _

_She woke up suddenly as Phobos sprang up in bed, as though he had noticed she wasn't in his arms. _

_"Fuck," He snarled, throwing back the covers and revealing a very sleepy looking Sakura. She blinked in the sudden light, looking at him dazedly. _

_He relaxed sightly, "There you are." He said almost smugly to her, pulling her body up from halfway down the bed and into his arms. Her nightgown had ridden up in the process and she pulled it down, smoothing it over while Phobos watched. _

_"What lovely legs. I think we need some stockings for you. Garter suspenders, short little skirt, boots. . . " He tilted his head. "Maybe a shirt and something else. I'll get the designer to get you something like that."_

_"I'm not a harlot!" Sakura snapped._

_"Before long you will be." Phobos retorted, "Now lean your stomach over my lap. I'm going to punish you for that insolence."_

_Sakura swallowed, recalling the shadows, and crawled over to him, laying on his lap. Breathing hard, she tensed, readying herself for any punishment. She had had most kinds of punishments before via her mother, but she didn't know what he would do. . . _

_He flexed his right hand and rotated his wrist, bringing his hand back and swnging it back to smack harshly over her backside. She cried out in alarm of the stinging pain it left behind and felt the nightgown being pushed up to reveal her naked ass (Cedric had not brought her underwear) and smacked again. _

**Elyon**

Elyon beamed happily, her violet eyes shining brightly. _Her powers were at their peak_! Her brother had said so! And tomorrow, they'd have a party for her! A _party!_ She wondered what Meridian celebrations were like. She hoped they were fun.

(**A/N- Elyon has a party and then Phobos has one after Elyons is over)**

She sighed softly, wishing that the girls were there. They'd make her seem less out of place and feel less of a stranger. But still- at least she had her brother and Cedric to guide her. She wondered what she'd wear. . . humming softly to herself, Elyon started to wander. She found herself by that girls, Sakura, grave. She patted the angels shoulder comfortingly.

"I wish you were here too." She murmured, "I bet Phobos misses you alot, even though he doesn't really show it."

Giving a soft sigh, she closed her eyes. "And Kurama... did you love him? Instead of Phobos or before Phobos? I wonder. You were forced to wed him, after all."

"I wonder if you ever felt like an outcast. Did anyone actually take the time to dig deep enough to know you? Because your eyes. . .they seem so lost and alone. Phobos didn't even notice it, not really. I wonder if Kurama did. . ."

Elyon gave a small jump and floated in the air currants, closing her eyes. Her hands brushed against the tall angels wings, feeling the stone feathers texture. She settled into the crook of the angels shoulder and wings, opening her eyes and sighing.

She stroked its wings, a sad expression settling on her face. "I wonder if anyone saw you as a person? Here, they seem to treat women that aren't me like objects to command. It's cruel."

Finally, glancing up at the setting sun, she jumped down from the statues shoulders, stumbling on her feet as she landed.

**Blunk**

Blunk raced off towards the slave grounds, a fierce pounding sounding in his pace as sand and dust sprayed behind him.

"Blunk must find rebels!" Blunk cried, his emotions spurring him on to go faster and faster. He tripped up, smacking his face into the sand, got back up and sped off again.

He panted, tongue wet with saliva that swung from his open mouth and hit anyone unlucky enough to be close in the ankle or knee. His tongue lolled out, creating a hilarious image. Someone squealed as saliva was spattered over their ankle.

He bounded onwards like a demented puppy, skidding to a halt as he found his target- Aldarn.

He smacked into his ankles accidently and bounced back. Rubbing his head, Blunk moaned a collaborated, "_Ow"_ With Aldarn.

"Blunk have. . " More head rubing and a reproachful glance as if it was all Aldarns fault, "Important information."

"Okay," Aldarn said, rubbing his shin, "Tell me. Is it from Caleb?"

"No, Guardians." Blunk said, "Girls say Elyon's Coronation day after tomorrow. Say Elyon hasn't realised about her brother, and girls have been put under a spell. Animals ears and tail. Need you to storm castle with every rebel you have when the coronation begins so that Elyon knows the truth, the girls are free and they can kick Phobos's butt."

Aldarn looked stricken, "I'll inform the rebels immediantly!"

With his mission completed, Blunk let out a long sigh and collapsed theatrically into the ground, groaning."Too much exercise for Blunk."

**I'm sorry this took so long to w****rite! I've just been very busy and distracted of the late. Even so, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think the next one will be better, though! I can't believe this story is nearly at an end! If there are any little requests for the girls, e.g. Phobos makes Hay Lin play with a ball of wool, or Will fetch on all fours, lemme know! I like putting in things people want. Don't Cedric and Sakura seem to be getting along well? I'll have to fuck that up in the next chapter. Perhaps literally. **

**Also, ChevronTango kindly made a picture of W.I.T.C.H in their slave outfits. It's on my account. I just put this in for anything that hasn't seen it. **


	20. Pleasure

**Hey guyyyyys! We have some lemony writing in this chapter. It's fem/fem for the W.I.T.C.H, so if you don't like that, please don't throw a paddy and flame me. Even so, I think the majority of you will actually enjoy this chapter. It was written with ChevronTango's desire for smut in mind. I do like writing smut, but I've never written fem/ fem before, aside for that example I gave to Titantnt, so give me your thoughts!**

**Cornelia**

Cornelia shivered softly, her leapards tail flicking side to side and her ears twitching. She glanced at the other girls, somehow comforted that she was not the only one here to be freezing her ass off.

There was a flash, and all the girls recoiled and scrambled backwards as the light cleared,  
leaving Phobos stood there, an curious expression on his face.

"Girls," He said lazily, approaching them and crouching before them. He caught Cornelia's tail in his hand and stroked it, squeezing the tip. Cornelia flinched, biting down on a soft cry of pain.

"I want you to do something for me."

The girls all swallowed and shivered.

"I want you, to put it accurately, to have an orgy with each other." Phobos all but purred, standing back as though to get a better view.

"But that's. . . that's. . . " Hay Lin started and shook her head, unable to finish.

"Enough,_ kitten_." Phobos said, smirking at the appropriate nickname he'd given her.

"Get busy."

The girls hesitantly turned to one another, scooting closer to one another hurredly when they saw Phobos raise his hand and summon a whip.

Cornelia bit her lip softly, finding herself face to face with Taranee. Taranee flushed deeply, her bunny ears twitching adorably.

"I guess that we have to do this." Cornelia whispered, her eyes flicking back to Phobos's whip fearfully.

Taranee nodded, tears in her eyes. They both leant forward, shaking. Cornelia hesitantly cupped Tarnee's cheeks with her hands, leaning in and forcing herself to press her lips against Taranee's. It felt strange- Cornelia was used to feeling the rough, more stoic lips of a man. But Taranee's lips were soft and supple, yielding beneath her own.

Taranee followed suite, kissing Cornelia back delicately. Cornelia looked back at Phobos and he smirked, his eyes upon a crying/ kissing Hay Lin and Irma. The difference in heir animals made it look unusual, and the fact that they were both girls made it very strange to watch. Hay Lin was simply sat in a corner, looking as though she really hoped that no one would notice her there.

Seeing Phobos's gaze circulate to where Hay Lin was, Cornelia grasped at her chain, pulling a startled Hay Lin to her. She pressed her mouth against Hay Lin's, making herself wind an arm around both Taranee's and Hay Lin's waists and pulling them into her body. The girls huddled together, crying and kissing each other, their hands sliding over each others cold bodies.

A cold awful feeling had rooted itself deep into Cornelia's stomach, making her feel sick.

"Inside her." Phobos purred in Hay Lin's ear, "Put your fingers inside her, rub against her clit, her breasts," He gave a low growl of anticipation as Hay Lin shoved Cornelia back, leaning over her. She slid her fingers over her abdomen and down to Cornelia's mound. She explored with the tips of her fingers, swallowing and looking way as though ashamed.

Cornelia's eyes went wide. Hay Lin's touch was warm and comforting, and even though Hay Lin sure as hell wasn't a man, and Cornelia didn't have sexual interest in women, she couldn't deny it felt good. Hay Lin's finger pressured at her clit, and she gave a soft moan of pleasure. Mistaking it for pain, Hay Lin drew back, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, "Did I. . . hurt you?"

Phobos looked excited now, his green eyes intently fixed on Hay Lin and Cornelia. Taranee hesitantly leant down to Cornelia's breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth and tugging it as far up as it would go before letting it drop back down, where it bounced slightly.

Hay Lin and Cornelia both shuddered- Cornelia from the sensations it was beginning to bring to her body, and Hay Lin from the prospect it could happen to her.

Cornelia sat up, pulling Hay Lin into her and nipping at her lower lip.

Hay Lin shuddered as Cornelia squeezed her breasts softly. Hay Lin seemed to draw as much pleasure from it as Cornelia did, and the fact that Phobos was there was something that seemed easily erased in the new sensations.

Taranee bent down, looking anxious, and spread Hay Lin's thighs. Hay Lin gasped as she felt Taranee's fingers begin to play with her sex, rubbing against her now-wet mound. She squeaked in pleasure as Taranee flicked her tongue out over her clit and shuddered heavily, moaning as Cornelia took it upon herself to play with her breasts using her tongue and hands.

"Gods!" She moaned, throwing her head back. Her bosom heaved and she felt a heat beginning to burst inbetween her thighs.

"Oh! That feels so good," She whimpered as Taranee's warm, wet tongue slid between her folds and into her hole. Her body tightened and her back arched. Her cats tail curled and her eyes drooped and flicked back with alarming quickness as pleasure started to build.

Phobos was almost panting himself, looking at the scene before him. He glanced over to look at Irma and Will, who were currantly writhing against each others as their hands rubbed against each others mounds. Will's lips parted, gasping and panting and she gave a soft groan.

He looked back at the scene of the threesome and just about died with hornyness- the girls were becoming frenzied, moving agaisnt each other with animal fierceness as each tried to obligate and command to the wills of others. Hay Lin's tail lashed through the air, her kitten ears tauntly held upright into triangular shapes whilst her mouth was open, obliging to Taranee's,whilst Cornelia tongued at Hay Lin's dripping mound.

"What's the matter Phobos?" Caleb called, "Can't take it like a man? I better you're just _dying_ to come."

Phobos snarled at him, but a soft mewling noise of pleasure caught his attention as Hay Lin came, collasping onto the ground and panting. The other girls looked equally satisfied and tired, leaning over one another in the kind of way that animals do in a nest.

"At least I can hold onto it long enough to actually sink it into some pussy," Caleb drawled, turning away. Hay Lin gave him a filthy look and when Caleb turned around and saw it, he realised where he had erred, "Oops. Sorry Hay Lin. I didn't think about. . . well, your whole kitty-cat issue."

"BURN!" Irma stated.

"And you basically called me aome pussy." Cornelia informed him, "Since a leapard is a breed of big cat."

Caleb blushed, "Sorry." He murmured apologetically.

Both girls sighed, "It's Okay."

With that, Phobos grimanced, "Tim to go start setting up Elyon's party," He murmured, stalking off, "Get some rest girls!" He threw back over his shoulder, "You'll definantly need it for later!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

**Phobos**

Elyon buzzed around excitedly, her blonde hair swinging around in her twin braids. She beamed and ran at her brother as she saw him, grabbing him into a big hug.

"Where did you go?" She asked sulkily, "I couldn't find you." Like a little puppy, she propped her head against his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"How are the party preparations?" Phobos asked, changing the conversation quickly.

"Great!" Elyon beamed, "Cedric's had the banquet set up, the decorations are nearly all in place and we're almost ready in every retrospect."

"Good." Phobos smiled. He glanced at the sun dial he had glamoured into the room, noting that it was already five O'clock. Elyon's party began at seve, ended at eight.

Then Phobos's own celebration would begin. He smiled. "You only have an hour." He said, "Why not go get ready and let the servants finish up being ready. The people will begin arriving in due time."

"Um, isn't it a little early?"

"No, not at all," Phobos said smoothly, "We need to make sure everything fits perfectly after all, and even then there's make-up and hair styling."

"Uh, okay, I guess. . . " Elyon said uncertaintly.

Cedric appeared over her shoulder, "Are you coming?" He asked her, wincing slightly at the way he had phrased it. Even Phobos winced slightly at that.

"Yeah, Okay." Elyon said, flushing slightly.

**Sakura (This is around a week later, guys)**

_Sakura studied the new clothes that Cedric had just set in her arms dispairingly. It was what he had wanted- corset, shirt, skirt, boots, suspender stocking garters in fishnet style. _

_She walked into the bathroom, undressing from the kimono and beginning to dress herself in the clothes that she had been given. She dressed slowly, feeling the fine cotton material of the shirt brush against her skin. Her nipples, hard as pebbles from the cold, were small bumps against her shirts, and the corset that made the shirt pull down when she put it on only strongly accented the swell of her breasts and the curves of her body. Conscious of the fishent stockings and suspender she slid up her legs, she bit her lower lip._

_They made her appear taller, older. Her legs seemed to stretch out longer beneath he. Crouching, she zipped up her boots and stood up. A final thing, a black ribbon choker, tied around her throat neatly. Looking in the window, she flinched. She looked more like a harlot and whire than ever. _

_When she hesitantly exited the bathroom, she froze at the sight of Cedric standing there. He, too, froze, staring at her with his mouth slightly open._

_"S-Sakura," He managed to stammer between glancing at her legs and her breasts._

_"I guess it became significant to you." Sakura said softly._

_"What?"_

_"My body. I did not think it significant, but it would seem it has become so."_

_Cedric swallowed at that. "You are. . . attractive, if young."_

_"Do you know how young?"_

_Cedric looked at her, clearly thoughtful, "No."_

_"I was twelve the night you picked me up." Sakura responded, watching his expression become shocked."But I will age rapidly, until I freeze the age I wish to remain at."_

_"You are younger than even Phobos has anticipated," Cedric said, wincing slightly._

_"I do not think he cares for age, but more for appearance." She paused, "It will not be long before he begins to ravage me in every way he can think of. Where will be then, I wonder." With that, she walked out of the door, making her way through the corridoors to the Throne Room, Cedric following her. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To the Throne Room. Phobos has requested that I come to him, wearing my new clothes." Sakura murmured, pushing her hair back with her hand. _

_Cedric gave a nod, "Just obey him, as I do. He won't hurt you too much unless you fail him."_

_"You've become cold. Do not pretend that you hurt people because he makes you- it's because you want to hurt people because they hurt you. In a way, it is revenge for you past. In time, I will become just another servant to you, and you will hurt me willingly." Sakura said softly, her dark eyes closing for a moment. _

_"In that sense, you and I are similar." Sakura finished, opening her eyes. "In that sense, I will never forgive if I can help it."_

**Elyon**

Elyon smiled up at th hair dresser as she pulled her hair up and coiled it into a twisted bun that had severl stones and beads threaded into it. Two long strands framed her face, and her lashes were made longer, her lips redder. **(Make up is glamour. The hair isn't though)**

Her dress was long, well fitted with billowing sleeves and a long skirt. It was a soft shade of cream and warm shades of gold and had a pattern of golden, silver veined autumn leaves fluttering across the material on the skirt and sleeves.

She looked beautiful. She bit her lip nervously, knowing that the guests had already started arriving, and her relatives (Whom she had never met) were all going to be there.

"Are you decent?" A voice called out. Recognising it to be her brothers, she lifted the newly perfectly fitted skirt so wouldn't trip and stepped down from the podium.

"Yeah," She called. Phobos walked into the room, and looked down at his sister with a smile.

"You look lovely," He said, smiling. "Our parents would be proud."

Elyon looked up at him with grateful eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes," He said soothingly, "Now, let's go make your Grand Entrance."

_"Our_ Grand Entrance," Elyon corrected, smiling shyly.

Phobos smiled back at her, extending his arm, "May I escort you, My Lady?" He asked, bowing his head and smirking. Elyon smiled, taking his arm.

"Ready?" He asked, beginning to walk her. They would go down a grand staircase and into the ball room, all eyes of them.

"I think so. . ." Elyon replied, seeming uneasy now.

Phobos smiled again, "You'll be fine." He said warmly.

Her grip tightened on his arm as they approached the stair case.

The room hushed, and Elyon swallowed.

"Friends and Relatives, I give you Princess Elyon!"

A cheer trembled the room, and Elyon fought the urge to run away.

**Two hours later of,'nice' partying.**

"Elyon," Phobos said, approaching her, "How about a hug for your big brother?"

Elyon gave him a sweet smile, and he crouched down, arms open to embrace her. She walked into his arms and put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. Over her shoulder, he blew out some golden sleeping dust that swam around Elyon's nose and mouth. She inhaled it, unable to see it, and immediantly yawned, snuggling into her brother as she got sleepy.

He picked her up and smiled at the crowd, obviously jesting Elyon when he said, "Well, someone's tired. I'll just go pop her in bed, poor lamb."

The crowd smirked knowingly at one another, chuckling softly as he carried her away. Elyon closed her eyes and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, breathing easily and curling up, sucking her thumb slightly to Phobos's amusement.

"Goodnight, baby sister." He said as he left the room, smiling broadly. He summoned Cedric to his side.

"Bring me the girls, and don't forget the collars and leashes and other such things," Phobos instructed.

Cedric bowed and walked away towards the dungeon. Phobos made his way back to the Ball Room, snapping his fingers and deteriorating the glamour. Instantly, the place was its usual nightmare, all the decorations turned into dark mockeries of the ones Phobos had had put up. The food was mostly raw meat and the like, the goblets filled with wines.

There was one wall with a long table against it, with several sexual toys on it, along with other toys that were more suited to animals. The guests looked at it, confused but also amused.

"As a surprise to you all, I decided I would let you have free sexual reign over the girls this evening, doing whatever you want them to, whether it be sucking your cock or spanking your ass. I even have a show planned for you all to enjoy." He smirked, "Are you curious about the animal toys? You'll see why in a moment."

He gave a chuckle that made the guests feel very much excited as to what was to come.

**Taranee**

Taranee yawned softly, the hay rustling around her. It was irritating her skin.

"Girls, get up." Cedric instructed, "Prince Phobos wants you all at the party."

He unlocked the cell and went in. Taranee got up shyly, trying to hide her breasts with her arms crossed over them.

She realised he had five collars and leashes in his hands and raised a brow.

He stalked over to Taranee, unclicking the chain from around her throat. He allowed her to rub at her throat for a moment before he put the dog collar around it tightly. He clicked the leash to it. He summoned the other girls, who actually came to him quickly, each wanting the metal heavy collar off them, even were it to be replaced.

Cedric bunched all the leashed in his hands and tugged. The girls choked and followed him pretty quickly, Taranee and Will (The smallest) nearly jogging to keep up with him.

He slowed, allowing the panting girls to keep up with him. Taranee wheezed, her bunny ears flopping over her eyes. She shook them back irritably, still panting.

The girls were bundled into the party room, still naked. They gaped as everyones eyes were on them, amused and turned on at the same time.

Phobos swept towards them, and instinctively, Taranee shied away behind Cedric. He took the leashes from Cedric giving each girl to a creature near a corner or in one.

He stopped with Taranee, the girl who didn't have a corner, and gave her a coy smirk, placing her in the middle of the room. The creatures leered and the girls, who swallowed and whimpered softly.

"Let the party begin." Phobos crowed, laughing.

Taranee gasped as someone pulled her tail sharply, and the crowd gathered around her chuckled.

"Who's a lickle bunny wabbit?" The person jeered, tugging at her tail again. She whimpered softly. The hand that had brutally pulled her tail slipped between her legs, and she gave a startled cry of, "Get off me! Please get off me!"

"Look what I have," One of them crowed, holding up a carrot. "Here bunny, bunny!"

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin let out a shriek as someone yanked her tail. She whirled around, and someone grabbed her, pulling her back into him and rubbing his hardening member against her.

"Say, little kittens like toys, don't they?" A person said smugly, shoving her from the man onto the floor. He held out a wool fish and waved it in front of her.

"I don't think this kitty likes playing, boys," A woman said, leering."You oughtta spank her one, and then show her a fuckin' good time."

The man with fish, grabbed her leash tugging it so hard the collar choked her. Her mouth opened, and he shoved the wool fish into her mouth. A man pushed her down so that she fell onto her knees and hands. Before she could crawl away, someone smacked her ass hard, making her cry out in pain. Pulling her tail hard, the man freed his member from his pants and shoved it into her deeply. She cried out with pain, squealing and mewling with terror.

The wool fish choked her and she scrabbled, desperatley tugging it out of her mouth. She gasped for air, whimpering at the shock of every burning push and pull her rapist did.

"Hey, maybe we should have the dog chase her," One of them jeered.

Someone dragged a sputtering Will towards her. Hay Lin felt sick as she realised that Will had cum on her lips.

"Go fetch," The woman cried, shoving Will towards Hay Lin. Will gave her a desperate look, and Hay Lin mewled in response. It was that mewl that got Will's doggy hearing to pay attention. She barked and lunged after Hay Lin, who squealed and ran through the room, Will hot on her heels.

**Irma**

Irma screamed as someone bent her over their knees and yanked her tail up sharply. Someone spread her thighs out sharply and she screamed as something big and cold entered her anal canal. The contact was ice cold and its size in the small dry teenager was impossible to comphrehend.

She swore to the Gods she felt something break inside her body.

Her eyes rolled back in pain and gave a keening noise.

"Oops. I think we broke her." One of them snickered.

She moaned in pain as she felt her body collapse to the ground, panting.

"No, she'll be fine," A man sneered scornfully, "We just need to wake her up. How about a lick of a whip?"

"She's boring now," One sighed, "Let's go check out the others."

A few of the crowd left her be, but some remained. A person leant down grabbing the burning object from between her legs and pulling it out painfully. She squealed in pain, her body thrashing weakly. A trail of blood dripped from between her legs.

She whimpered softly.

**Taranee**

Taranee raised her head weakly, feeling pain build up in the deep pits of her stomach. She whimpered softly, her bunny ears falling over her eyes.

There was a sudden shrill whistle and everyone turned around, grinning, to face Phobos.

"I think it's time for the girls to give us a show," Phobos said, elicting a rowdy chorus of jeering laughs and cheers from the assortment of creatures.

The girls were dragged into the center of the room by their leashes, dropped upon one another. Gasping with pain, they allowed themselves to be brutally kicked in the ribs without complaint.

Taranee whimpered softly.

"The same thing as earlier girls." Phobos said lazily, stepping between the naked bodies and nudging them with the toe of his boots to stop them from lapsing into unconsciousness.

Hay Lin burst into tears promptly, rocking herself and wailing. It was simply too much for her to endure, and Taranee herself felt like crying and having a mental breakdown. Instead, she dragged herself over to Hay Lin, knowing that it would be worse if they didn't do as was commanded.

"Hay Lin, honey, we have to do this, alright? It's nearly over."

Hay Lin howled mournfully, hugging Taranee sharply. Taranee winced as she brushed against her bruised body and shuddered lightly.

"Careful, Hay Lin. We've got to be careful with each other, especially in this state."

Hay Lin, beginning to calm slightly, nodded, sniffling. Taranee leant into her, pressing a soft kiss against her plump lips. They were especially tender in her bruised form. Hay Lin returned it, and cheers started around them. They were enjoying the show.

They slowly and carefully entwined their bodies.

"I feel like a circus act," Hay Lin whispered softly to her.

"I know," Taranee murmured back, brushing Hay Lin's hair back from her face and gently sliding her hands down to her breasts. Hay Lin gasped at the pain, but restrained her tears.

"I'm sorry," Taranee whispered to her, blinking away tears of guilt. In response, as if to say she were forgiven, Hay Lin gently wrapped her hands around her bunny ears, gently smoothing over the matted fur, and leant in, pressing her lips against her.

"Get to the hot stuff!" One of them called, "I wanna see some pussy!"

Hay Lin scowled, and the girls winced in sympathy for the bad pun.

Taranee took in a breath, smoothly moving down Hay Lin's body. Hay Lin was trembling, and a quick glance around showed Irma, Cornelia and Will getting it on as well with each other.

"What about some bondage, some cuffs, some rope?" One called out.

Some coiled rope and cuffs were thrown into the midst of the girls. Nervously, Taranee pulled Hay Lin and herself up into a kneeling position. She grabbed Hay Lin's hands and pulled them behind Hay Lin's back. Yanking up her ankles to meet her hands (Thus spreading her thighs and making her breasts proudly jut out.) Taranee snapped a pair of cuffs from the wrists to the opposite ankles.

"I'm sorry." Taranee whispered.

"It's alright." Hay Lin whimpered softly. "It's nearly over."

She wriggled even so, attempting to move. Taranee pushed her onto her back, which spread her thighs wider apart and pushed her breasts higher up. She gazed at Hay Lin's pussy balefully, feeling slightly sickened at the thought of what she had to do, despite knowing she would enjoy it. She ran her tongue over her clit, making a bruised Hay Lin quiver, recognising the kind touch.

Taranee stopped, letting her mouth fill with saliva to wet her tongue. Swallowing down the swill, Taranee ran her tongue over her again, making her gasp. Hay Lin's eyes fluttered and she gave a soft moan. Taranee's hand absent mindedly wandered up to Hay Lin's breast, squeezing softly and brushing over the nipple until it was erect, her breasts straining against her palm.

Taranee filled Hay Lin with her tongue, curdeling it into shapes inside of her.

"Hmmmpth," Hay Lin groaned.

Taranee stood up, forcing herself into a role. "I think someone's too noisy." She said teasingly, swallowing. "I think we need a gag, and maybe. . ." Taranee tilted her head, bending down to face Hay Lin, "A little spanking."

Hay Lin squeaked.

"Maybe a vibrator?" Someone cast out. **(There's a sort of jelloid material that can be molded into shapes onto Meridian, that, with magical contact, vibrates- hence, a vibrator. Naturally, Phobos provided one XP)**

"Hmmm." Taranee said, looking almost as though considering.

"You're such a naught bunny rabbit." Hay Lin said, flushing.

"You're such a kinky kitty." Taranee responded, her voice slightly shy.

She grasped a long leather strip of material, a vibrator and a heavy silver ball **(I think I'm gonna go a little Shades of Grey on y'all here)**.

Returning to Hay Lin, she rolled Hay Lin over onto her stomach, grabbing the leather strip and tying it around her head, and thus her mouth, tightly. Hay Lin whimpered softly against the gag. Spreading her ankles/ wrists from resting on Hay Lin's ass, Taranee popped the heavy silver ball into her mouth. Truthfully, she didn't know what they were for, but she'd do this anyway.

Rolling it around her both, she grabbed the vibrator, which began vibrating slightly harder at her touch, and pushed Hay Lin's ass up to face her. She placed the vibrator against her clit and rubbed it in circles, making Hay Lin squirm a little before slowly entering it into Hay Lin's body.

Hay Lin snapped taunt, whimpering. Coaxing more magic into the vibrator, Taranee watched as it began throbbing, expanding to fill Hay Lin's body. She cried out against the gag, and Taranee noted that the teenager was already wet.

She gave the ball a final roll of her tongue before taking it from her mouth and licking it. It dripped her saliva.

"Ready, you naughty kinky cat?" She asked, to the appreciation of the heavily turned on audience she had almost forgotten about. She spread Hay Lin's buttocks and pressed the ball (Which was now warm from her mouths sucking) against her anus. Hay Lin squealed against the gag at the touch, her body spasming at her touch.

She pushed the ball into her tight anus, making Hay Lin squeal. It hurt because Hay Lin was so tight, but also must have felt oh-so-good to Hay Lin. Luckily, there was a chain attatched to the ball so she'd be abled to pull it out. For a few moments Hay Lin was squirming and moaning from the vibrator, which Taranee pulled out. Her juices wet her skin, and Taranee leant down, licking them from her skin.

Hay Lin whimpered softly, obviously severly pleasured. Taranee undid the cuffs, wincing at the biting bruises they had left.

Taranee stood back, "Get up." She instructed softly,"Walk around."

Hay Lin did as commanded.

"Go put the vibrator back on the table. At the very back." Taranee said shyly.

Hay Lin gasped as she did so, the ball obviously pleasuring her anal canal as she moved more properly. She moved over the table and moaned even more deeply. She undid the leather strip, sweating and panting.

"Hay Lin, get back over here," Taranee instructed. Her legs shaking slightly, Hay Lin complied, nearly collapsing at Taranee's feet. "Spread yout thighs," Taranee whispered. Hay Lin did so, and Taranee leant down.

"This may be a little uncomfortable." Taranee said softly, grasping the chain in her thumb and forefinger. She began to tug and Hay Lin gasped tightening. Her face contorted with pleasure and she gave an unbounded cry. Hay Lin came, her juices squirting, as the ball exited.

Taranee gave her a coy smile. "Clean up time." She sing-songed softly, bending down to lick Hay Lin's juices clean.

"I want to. . . pleasure you." Hay Lin whispered, pulling Taranee down and beginning to tongue Taranee. Her tongue was a little rough because of the cat DNA, and it made it even more pleasurable.

The crowd groaned, almost all of them already having come.

**Cornelia**

Cornelia gasped as Will settled between her legs, her husky tail wagging hard as her tongue wet her vagina. Her tongue had extra slick saliva and it made Cornelia gasp and moan.

"Oh Will," She moaned, her hands wrapping into her hair and stroking her ears. Irma kissed her, her tongue flicking into Cornelia's mouth. Cornelia kissed her back desperately.

"Alright! We're finished for this evening!" Phobos said, his voice slightly heated with lust. "I trust everyone enjoyed themselves?"

There was an encouraging chorus to Phobos's question and Cornelia sat up, panting. The girls all stood up, moving over to group together.

They watched the guests fill out with bated eyes, and as the last one left, they all groaned and collapsed to the ground, panting.

Phobos stood over them, smirking. "Very _good_ my little pets."

Cornelia groaned.

"Now," Phobos grasped their leashes, "Back to your cages. You can finish me off sexually and then you can sleep."

"Can't one person finish you off," Irma moaned, "I feel half dead over here."

"I vote Cornelia," Will groaned, "She tastes like too sweet cream."

There was a snort of laughter.

"Fine." Phobos shrugged, obviously very tightly strung.

The girls and an additional Phobos made their way back into the cells. Phobos stopped Cornelia in the alleyway that lead them there, and gestured for the girls to continue on. He tugged down his bulging pants and leant back against the wall.

"I take it you want a blowjob," Cornelia sighed. "Can't you lie down?"

Phobos raised a brow, but did as she requested. She straddled his knees, and then settled herself between his legs. She clasped her hands around his thick shaft, opening her mouth wide. She took in as much as him as she could and sucked, bobbing her head up and down, her hands rubbing where her hands couldn't reach.

Phobos groaned, wrapping a hand into her hair and making her bob herself faster. She sucked, hating teh suckling noise that accompained him. She was very quick with her head movements, making him groan deeply. She ran her tongue over the underbelly of his cock, suckling harder. He pulsed in her mouth, obviously ready to come. She tasted the precome and went faster, bobbing her head frantically.

Phobos groaned loudly, grunting, "Fuck_ yes."_

He exploded into her mouth and she choked, rearing back and panting for breath.

"Swallow." Phobos instructed. She did so, wincing slightly. Her heart thundered in her chest and she groaned, near collapse.

"Bed," He said hoarsely. "Cedric'll lock you in."

A few moments later, Cedric did indeed appear and lock the door. Cornelia barely caught it though; all the girls were too busy curling up into each other, half asleep. In a few moments, they were asleep.

**Ooooooh. That chapter nearly killed me. Did ya like it? Did ya? Review please. Sorry it took so dang long. It was. . . exhausting to write. Enjoy. Review. Please, please review. . . it's too kinky _not _to review. **


	21. Siblings

**Hey guys! I've finally gotten round to writing this chapter. I hope that you all actually enjoy it, because there aren't many more chapters I've got left to write about. There's Sakura to deal with as well as everything that goes along with her, finding Suki and freeing the other women stuck down there, and some other stuff. But in any case, as usual- enjoy and review!**

**Sakura**

(I wonder how many times I should have died by now, lying alone in my coffin? Perhaps this is why I have retreated into memory- because I am dying and my mind yearns to protect itself from the harsh reality that with every breath I take, the oxygen fades to nothing and I suffocate under the weight of my claustrophobia.)

_Young Sakura surveys Cedric with distant eyes. "You've been injured again." She said quietly._

_"Indeed." Was Cedic's equally distant reply. He pushed back his blonde hair with a hand._

_"It's worse than the last time. You're bleeding out to quickly and I can smell several clots forming in your blood. It's becoming infected. There's a lethal bacteria eating at your insides."_

_Cedric raised his head, "I am aware."_

_"I can heal it." Sakura replied, her black eyes glittering._

_"I would rather Phobos did not know." Cedric said, after a stoic pause._

_"That is fine. I require some ingrediants to create a balm to evapourate the bacteria._  
_Then I can begin to clear out the clots and flush yout system. Then I need sutures,_  
_to ensure that the wound closes properly-"_

_There was a sudden crash and Cedric collapsed to the ground. Young Sakura stared at him, sighed, and went over to the store cupboard. Taking out several components and ingrediants, she began to create the balm, using a small amount of summonded fire to heat up the mixture in the bowl. She saved his life._

(The scene suddenly flickered and changed completely, surfacing Sakura's attention. She look on balefully as she watched Young Sakura look at Phobos with fear, stumbling back.)

_"Hush," Phobos all but purred, grabbing at her wrist. He dragged her onto the bed, and she cried out as chains suddenly pulled her wrists taunt. He wrapped his hands around her throat,_  
_squeezing tightly. She squeaked softly, choking._

_He held out his hand, and Sakura realised what this memory was. This was when he bound her powers._  
_Young Sakura saw the vial of black bubbling liquid appear in his palm and cried out, "No!"_

_She thrashed beneath him, "No!" She screamed loudly, "No, please!" He forced her mouth open with his other hand and poured the liquid down her throat._

_She gargled, trying to spit it out, and he smothered her mouth with his hand._

_He forced her to swallow, and she spluttered. She started to cry with pain, and Phobos leant down, kissing her neck softly. _

_"Ssssh," He whispered. _

_Her eyes fluttered and her eyes turned dazed. She made a choking noise, and suddenly a black oil-like material welled up in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and from her nose. Phobos wiped them away patiently, recognising the side effect. _

(The scene blurred and changed, snapping into white hit focus. Sakura bit back a cry of alarm. He had. . . taken her in this memory, she was sure of it.

And sure enough, exactly as she recalled it-)

_Phobos entered her newly allotted chambers (He'd become bored of her being in there) and stalked over to her bed. Little Sakura remained still, her heart thundering in her chest and her breathing shallow. She knew the drill- even if Phobos would not have sex with her, he would still touch her intimately. _

_It felt disgusting, and sometimes he came on her skin, but she just squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from curling into herself. It made him mad when she did that. Phobos being mad meant beatings. Harsh, intolerable ones that nearly made her cry. _

_But this time was different. He stripped himself off completely before he climbed into her hands skimmed over her quickly growing curves under the thin nightgown he'd given her, while he made approving noises._

_"What are you, seven, eight?" He asked softly, "Most people your age would be married and bearing children by now."_

_"I'm twelve," She whispered back._

_He chuckled, "You're growing quickly. Just like my roses."_

_She took in a sharp intake of breath as he turned her over to face him, smirking. His member pressed against her stomach (She was lying futher down the bed than he was) and he pulled her up to meet his body. His member now pressed against her vagina and she shuddered with horror and fear. She knew, by now, what would happen, and the fear was growing in her eyes. _

_She gave a soft, startled whimper and he chuckled. He pushed her onto her back and clambered so that she was between his legs and his hands were either side of her head. He kissed her lips softly, stating, "All roses need to be pruned and picked eventually."_

_Sakura's eyes were large by then, the black depths sharper and clearer than ever in her fear. He inhaled her scent deeply, closing his eyes to enjoy it._

_"I doubt I smell so sweet as a rose," Sakura said, trying to distract him despite knowing that he would not change his course of action now. _

_"You smell more tempting than a rose," He replied, "Not innocent enough to be sweet enough, just dark enough to retain a musky, lovely scent."_

_His hands moved down, and his body pressed against her, hands wrapping around her waist. _

_"I doubt this will take long." Phobos said breezily, his eyes dark with lust. He positioned himself against the taunt, way-too-small-for-him-to-enter teenager. _

_"My, my, you're taunt," He breathed. "I think I'll enjoy that." With that he began to push his length against her. She screamed in agony, feeling as though he were tearing her body apart despite having barely entered her. She was burning with pain, she realised, whimpering. _

_She let out painful cries and gasps as he got midway, and Phobos groaned, shoving in abruptly. She screamed. He'd broken her barrier, and oh Gods, it felt as though she were dying. She felt blood trickling inside of her and became hysterical. _

_He thrust out and in sharply, the pain only increasing. "You'll," He panted, excitedly," Get used to it."_

_His cock throbbed and he exploded close against her hymen. Pulling his limp cock from her body, Phobos sat back on her body, straddling her. She was gasping, in serious pain. _

_"You won't be as tight next time. You body will have expanded to fit in a member now. As for the pain, it'll fade."_

_"Why?" Sakura whispered to him, "For the Gods sake,_ why?"

_Her answer was a shrug. "You turned me on, so I dealt with it using you, the benefactor of why I am turned on."_

_She shuddered beneath him, "I think I'm bleeding." She whispered softly. _

_"It's just your hymen breaking." Phobos shrugged. _

_"What happens to the. . ." She trailed off, shuddering again._

_"I don't know." Phobos shrugged. He got off her body, and began to dress. _

(The scene blurred, changed.

Sakura looked on, biting her lip anxiously. This was when Phobos ordered Cedric to fuck me. I was still in so much pain, but still he had to follow orders. That was one of the things that changed between us. He could have refused, and Phobos would have accepted it to a degree. After all, Cedric was one of his closest advisors. But he didn't.

He used me, and even though he was gentle, it was so painful I cried. It changed things between us, after that. I think he stopped seeing me as the little girl Sakura that he had come to be fond of, and started to see me as an instrument to be played at will.)

_Cedric entered her chambers, his feet tapping softly against the ground. Sakura lay on her bed, confused by the weight difference in the footsteps._

_"Sakura," Cedric said softly. Little Sakura peered from under quilt to him. "What is it?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling. _

_"I'm sorry, but this was an order." He began to undo his robes and Sakura's face crumpled, tears beginning to drip down._

"Why_, Cedric?" She asked, looking betrayed, "Why couldn't you say,'no'?"_

_Cedric ignored the question, but she could see a trembling in his body._

_"I'm sorry," He repeated, getting into her bed. "I will make this as painless as possible."_

_"I trusted you." She whispered as he leant down on her, his weight subtle compaired to Phobos'. _

_"I know."_

(The scene faded away, and Sakura realised the memory. Just another beating.)

_Phobos's hands struck her repeatedly, curled into fists. They punched hard and fast into her stomach, smacking her head against the floor and slapping her ass. He slapped her face when she surfaced too. _

_She tried to summon her bigger shadows and cried out at the pain at assaulted her. Broken, Little Sakura thought. I'm broken._

( I wish I'd let him die. Sakura thought, realising the memory instantly. Anger raged through her.)

_Phobos dragged himself into the bathroom, gasping with pain. His skin was pale, sickly, and he was covered in sweat and blood. His heart had been nicked by the blade that had plunged through his chest, breaking his ribs, he was certain of it. _

_Young Sakura had followed him undetected to the bathroom, and she stood beside him. Too weak to snarl at her to leave him or even move, Phobos merely stared at her as she crouched beside him, tugging his robes from him to reveal the wound._

_"It nicked your heart, broken your ribs and is currantly bleeding you out, whatever cut you like this." She murmured. She whistled shrilly, and a Lurden that Phobos had ordered to follow her appeared._

_"Bring me some of the salve I made yesturday, sutures, needles and the bone medication I created."_

_The Lurden scampered off, reappearing moments later with everything she had requested. She wrung out a flannel from the side, and began wiping the blood away, ignoring his pained moans. After that, she forced herself to put her hand inside of him to feel his heart. She winced at the texture, immediantly finding the wound. _

_Sacrificing some of her healing magic, she began to fix his heart back up. With that done, she took out her hand, now bloody, and grabbed the bone medication (Which was another kind of salve.) and began to smear it ontop of the skin that the broken bones lay beneath. Checking she had gotten them all, she focused, making the bones snap back together as the salve soaked in and began to smooth over the ragged and splintered bones and crack them back together._

_Phobos groaned in pain. Once again, he was ignored. She cleaned her hands, daubed at his blood tinted skin, and then threaded her needle and began to stitch him back together. She stood up, humming softly._

_To the Lurden, she said, "Pain medication and Sleep pills. No dreams."_

_Once Phobos was doped up, she and the Lurden escorted him back to his room, where they lay him in bed and watched for a few moments. _

_Sakura sat besides him, snoozing lightly herself for a few minutes. When he woke, well on the way to healing, Sakura woke too. She yawned tiredly and looked at him. He examined his wound with interest. _

_"You owe me." Sakura said softly. "You would have died."_

_Phobos nodded. "I won't let you leave here." He said, "But I will allow you to wear your kimono's, and continue working on your balms and salves in peace."_

_"And you won't hurt me again." Sakura said, her eyes flashing. _

_Phobos paused, "Within reason." He said. Sakura inclined her head._

_"Fair enough."_

**Elyon**

Elyon opened her eyes dazedly, feeling tired. The tired feeling did not last long when she managed to recall through the thick fog of thoughts that seemed to be her mind that it was her coronation today. Yawning slightly, she got up out of bed and made her way to her wardrobe, where she realised she was still wearing her dressrobes from last night party.

She flushed, stripping it off. For a moment, she looked at her naked body in the mirror, despairing of her small breasts and petit body. Sighing softly, she began to dress in her usual blue garment. It hid any femininity she had, she realised dully, with it's triangular shape.

She began to make her way out of the door, yanking her hair from the style it had been held up in.

"Ah, Elyon," Phobos smiled, swiftly stalking towards her. He leant down and hugged her.

"I can't wait for the coronation," Phobos breathed, kissing her forehead lightly, "You'll make a lovely Queen."

"Thanks Phobos." She smiled sleepily, "I'm sorry I fell asleep like that last night." She whispered, blushing.

"Awww, it's okay," Phobos said, chuckling softly. "It was cute." Elyon blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm your big brother," He said, smirking, "I just love teasing you. You blush so sweetly."

Elyon giggled, hugging him. "I don't know what happened. I was just suddenly so tired." She murmured. She couldn't quite hold back a yawn.

"You're still tired?" Phobos teased softly, smiling. He hugged her, picking her up in his arms. "It's alright. You can sleep for a while after breakfast. The coronation is later on, after all."

Elyon sighed happily, snuggling into him. He stroked her hair soothingly.

When they arrived at the dining room, he sat her beside him, allowing her to lean into him tiredly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Phobos asked, "Hmm?"

Elyon shrugged, looking tired.

"Come on. Some food will do you good." Phobos coaxed, helping her sit up. She yawned again, her violet eyes drowsy.

"Don't make me spoon-feed you like a baby." Phobos joked.

Elyon sat up, giving him another drowsy smile.

"Egg on toast. Heavy on the melted butter," He ordered to a servant. Said servant subsequently disappeared to go make and bring the meal back.

He smiled at his sister, and Elyon smiled back nervously.

"I'm getting a little nervous," She confided shyly.

"Oh, Elyon, no." Phobos said, smiling, "Don't be nervous. You'll be a wonderful Queen."

Two plates of hot egg on toast appeared, the toast a gorgeous brown colour and lathered with hot melted butter that made it look divine.

"Enjoy, baby sister," Phobos teased.

Elyon smiled, "Thank you." She said, both to Phobos and the servant, who flushed and smiled back at her before scurrying away. She ate the fluffy eggs and toast gratefully, feeling better for it.

"Hey, you were right. It did do me good," Elyon said to Phobos beaming. She felt fuller and less drowsy, more energetic.

"Good."

**Aldarn (Anyone else think of the star wars song when they come on in W.I.T.C.H, like Daaaark side, Rebeeeeels?)**

Aldarn looked at his rebels, biting his lip. "Alright. We need to make sure the Coronation has begun before we begin the attack so Elyon knows the truth and Phobos is distracted. We tunnel into the dungeons, where we can release the Guardians. Blunk will give them the Heart, they'll transform, and then we'll begin the attack.

We need to make our way to Phobos, regardless of defeating enemies. We can't let him absorb too much of Elyon's power. When we get there, we basically attempt to kick his ass."

"How will we win though? Isn't locking him away just like cheating? I mean if we don't kill him or properly punish him, he's just going to be in our heads all the time." One rebel asked. Aldarn sighed.

"We win by hitting him more times than he hits us." He said finally.

The rebels just looked at each other and shrugged.

**Blunk**

While some of the rebels mumbled to each other about stuff that Blunk didn't really care about, the other rebels and Blunk was busy tunneling down into the dungeons. He came up besides in the girls cell, and gave the sleeping girls a cheesy grin. He dove back down, giving them a nod.

"Right destination," He beamed. "Now just get holes for boys and girls cell so they all can get out."

With the words spoken to the rebels, Blunk jumped out. He needed to go retrieve the Heart for the girls.

He scurried through the castle quietly, making his way to Will's old chambers. He dug his hand under the mattress and beamed.

"Bingo! Blunk got Heart!" He beamed, before he went scampering back to the dungeon. He used the loose bricks to get into the girls cell (Sadly, the other bricks were to strong to push away and so there wouldn't be enough room for the girls to make their way through).

"Hello girlies!" He crowed in a sleeping Will's face, causing her to wake up in a startle and squeal in shock. She clasped her hands over her mouth to silence herself.

"Blunk!" She gasped.

He waved the Heart in front of her face and took it, putting it on.

"Blunk do good?"

"Blunk do veeeeerry good." Will affirmed, smiling.

"OK, so, checklist." A rebels said, peeking out from the hole they'd dug. "Tunnel?" Someon smacked his head with a spade, cheerily saying, "Check!"

"Heart?"

Will tapped it and said, quite happily, "Check."

"Guardians."

"Check." Blunk beamed.

"Rebels know the plan."

"Check." The shovel wielding rebels said.

"Weapons."

"Check." Someone called from way down the tunnel."

"That's. . . pretty much it, right?"

"Right," Shovel dude said happily.

"So, we're all ready."

"Pretty much."

Will and Blunk nodded. "Right," Will said, "How long do we have to wait?"

"Till One O'clock," Blunk said.

"And it's now?"

"Nine!"

"Alright, so we have four hours."

**Elyon**

"We only have four hours left to go," Phobos said, smiling cheerily.

"Yeah." Elyon said, swallowing. She was beginning to feel a little sick.

"Well, how about you go take a nice warm bath. It'll give you time to calm your nerves and relax. Then we can get you dressed and ready, alright?"

**(By the way, Phobos isn't using the crown of amalgamation in this story. He's just going tie her down to the throne with his stalk rose thingies and use his power taking abilities to take everything she has.)**

"Alright," Elyon replied softly, standing up.

She went over to the hot springs and stripped off, sinking into the warm water with a soft sigh. The water gently moved over her, lapping at her legs and she drew herself in deeper. She sighed softly, kicking her feet of the ground and beginning to swim.

The water was shallow, but being her height meant that the water was deeper for her than Phobos and she could actually swim in it. She dunked her head under, holding her beath.

Her golden hair spiraled in the water around her, and her legs kicked confidantly through the water.

She surfaced as she ran out of air, and inhaled deeply.

She swam to the edge where Phobos kept his shampoo and conditioner and body scrubs. She picked up shampoo that smelt like mint and began to wash it into her hair. Once complete, she used apple scented conditioner.

Finally, she used body wash that smelt like soft lavender. Once done, she lay back, floating and relaxing.

"Not lone now." She murmured to herself softly. She reached the edge and crawled onto it, watching the sparkling blue water. _I don't know if I can even do this._

Sighing, she wrapped herself in a fluffy warm towel, and made her way back to her room to dry herself off and re-dress herself.

She climbed back in her bed, still wrapped in her towel, and relaxed into the mattress. She lay there for a while, just relaxing. The door opened, and her stomach lurched. She sat up, finding the maid was there.

"Hello, Princess. Are you ready for me to begin with your clothes."

Elyon was surprised to find that her body was already warm and dry, and her hair was only slightly damp.

"Um, alright?" She said, phrasing it awkwardly, like a question.

"Excellent." The maid said, smiling.

**Will**

Will sighed, irritated. "How much longer until we can transform?" She moaned under her breath,

"Now." The rebel said, nodding. It was disorientaing to watch his head nod. It bobbed in and out of view when he nodded.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Phobos's maid is getting her ready, and all the preperations have been completed. Everyone is there. When she's ready, there'll be no sense in waiting. He doesn't want her to freak out too much by making her wait." The rebel said.

"Right. Everyone up!" Will hollered. The girls stood up, groaning and aching everywhere.

"Guardians Unite!" Will called. Lights flashed, wings grew and bodies were strengthened and made taller, wings sprouting from their backs.

"The Heart!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

A few moments they stood there, aches gone and bruises disappeared to nought, in all their Guardian glory (And clothes).

Stretching out, Will gave a low groan of, "Oh _yes._ This feels so _good." _She cracked her fingers together and sighed happily.

"Alright, how do we know when Elyon starts to be drained?"

"Vathek. He's in the room with them, and when it begins, he's going to go on his rounds, A.K.A, he'll tell us everything."

"Right!" Will happily aimed her hand at the bars, sending a stong energy blast at it that completely blew the bars out.

"Well, I guess there was no point in making the tunnel to your cell." Someone said, peering up from a hole.

"Oh. Sorry," Will said, beaming happily. She released Caleb and Kurama from their cell, still beaming.

**Elyon**

Elyon winced as someone tugged the brush through her hair, brutally attacking her hair. "Ouch." She mumbled.

Phobos entered the room, standing beside her.

"Hey you." He said, smiling at her.

"Hey." She said back, wincing as the person attacked her hair again.

_"Careful_!" Phobos snapped at the person reproachfully. The person nodded, and the hair brushing became alot less painful.

A few moments later, her hair was woven into two braids that were coiled together to form a bun.

"I'll be outside. Let me know when you're dressed." Phobos said warmly, exiting the room.

A few moments later, Elyon was dressed in a gorgeous silver dress with long sleeves. When she stood in the sunlight, she sparkled brightly like a star.

"I-I'm ready," She managed to squeak as the final touch, a white moonstone on a silver chain was hung around her neck.

Phobos entered and smiled. "You look wonderful, Elyon." He said. "Are you ready?"

"R-ready?" Elyon squeaked.

"It's time." Phobos said.

"B-but, it's. . . " She trailed off, looking nervous.

"It's alright, Elyon."

She swallowed, and he took her arm.

**Taranee**

Taranee smiled, very happy to have lost her bunny tail and ears.

"It's nearly time. He's about to begin leading her to the throne," Caleb said, looking seriously nervous. The nerves catching, Taranee bit her lower lip.

"Shouldn't we begin?" Cornelia asked, looking concerned.

"She needs to be on the Throne. That way, the truth can't be triffled with." Caleb said, looking reluctant now.

"Alright, she's on the walkway about now." A rebel said nervously.

"Can't we just go!" Will burst out, shooting into the air in a random burst of energy and fluttering back and forth through the corridoor.

**Elyon**

_Finally, the Throne! _Elyon bit her lip nervously, glancing at Phobos to see what he was doing. He gave her an encouraging smile as they reached the Throne. She turned around and sat down precautiously, nibbling her lower lip.

She let out a startled gasped as suddenly, something long and sticking shot from behind the throne, wrapping around her wrists and pulling her back into the chair fully. It slammed her arms to the arm rests, wrapping around the ornamental rungs of the throne and keeping her arms there.

She gasped struggling. "Phobos!" She cried, her eyes shooting up to his desperatley.

He simply smiled darkly, raising his hand. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the whole room changed. Elyon screamed as she saw the creatures distort into grotesque, ugly creatures that sneered and laughed at her. Beside her, she caught sight of another throne and gasped as the shadows lunged for her legs, keeping down. Phobos sat beside her, giving her a smirk.

"My dear sister, why do you think I brought you here?"

Elyon felt fear drive directly into her heart as something hold sunk underneath her skin and she felt a wave of dizzyness wash over her, as though something was stealing her _strength,_ her very _essence._

"Why!" She cried, struggling against her bonds weakly,"Why!"

Her strength seeped from her, and her head lolled forward.

**Will**

Will let out a yell of _'finally!' _as the go ahead was given and shot through the dungeons, releasing caged rebels on her way.

Everyone shot out into the castle, storming into it sucessfully. Startled Lurdens yelled and attempted to defend themselves as the rebels stormed through, weapons at hand and yelling as they engaged battle.

The Guardians followed her through to the Throne Room, dodging attacks that could have caused servere injury had they hit them, and finally, crashing the doors open and shooting into it, wings aquiver.

"Gods alive!" Hay Lin cried upon seeing a half unconscious Elyon slumped on her throne.

Phobos stood, looking surprised.

The people there started to laugh, as though something hilarious had happened.

"Hnnmpth!" Hay Lin and Irma snorted together.

Irma threw a massive body of water over the group and Hay Lin inhaled deeply, sending frost biting cold over the water and freezing it solid.

Phobos raised his hands, sending a massive energy jolt at them, and they cried out as it hit them and they spun uncontrollably, crashing into the ground. Moaning with pain, the two of them attempted getting up, whilst Will darted away from Phobos's attack, summoning a ball of vicious energy towards Phobos.

It didn't hit him- he rebounded it and sent it back to Will who barely dodged it.

Taranee and Cornelia fluttered over to Elyon, desperatley trying to get the darkness from keeping her there.

"I'm sorry, Elyon, this might hurt!" Taranee said, summing sure to her hand and shrivelling the darkness. Elyon squealed in pain as it burnt her skin, and quickly, Cornelia dragged her arms clear.

"Quick, get her ankles!" Cornelia cried. Taranee did so frantically, nearly crying at the pain she saw on Elyon's face.

The two girls grabbed either one of her wrists and flew into the air with her. "Quick, burn the darkness!" Cornelia called to Taranee, desperatley juggling Elyon's weight. Phobos caught sight of them from the corner of his eyes and snarled dangerously.

Taranee threw fire at the darkness, and then threw some at the energy ball that Phobos sent their way. Intercepted, the energy frazzled away to nothing.

"Come on, come on!" Cornelia panicked. "She's in no condition to fight yet!"

"She doesn't need to fight, she needs to bind his powers!" Taranee hollered back. They swooped away from Phobos's attack. Phobos kicked himself off into the air, throwing balls of energy at the girls.

_They couldn't dodge them for much longer!_ Will realised. She dragged her aching body off from the ground, darting up into the air. "You bastard!" She screamed, throwing energy at him. Her head spun as she collapsed back onto the ground.

Phobos snarled as it hit him hard, his body smashing against the wall.

"You bitch!" He roared.

Cornelia shook Elyon's shoulder desperatley, "Come on Elyon, you have to try!" She cried.

"I don't have enough energy to do anything," Elyon whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Take my strength," Cornelia whispered, "You have to! Just enough to trap him," She turned pleading.

"I don't think I can. . ."

"You can! You can! You can do it!" Taranee gabbled desperatley.

Elyon's eyes flickered open slightly, "I think I'm dying."

"Yes, you are." Phobos snarled. "Because until you bind me, my powers are still attatched to yours, and so I'm drinking in your strength and power like wine!"

"No!" Cornelia cried, hugging Elyon hard, "You can't do this! She's your sister, for the Gods sake!"

"I can and I will."

Suddenly Phobos flinched, _"No,_ what are you doing!"

"The same thing you tried to do to me. I'm taking your energy." Elyon said, struggling up. "You're a sick bastard that I thought was a wonderful brother, but no more! The lie is gone, and_ I. Am. Pissed. Off!"_

"How are you doing this?" Phobos snapped.

"Just because you used the ruse of a coronation to steal my powers, doesn't mean you need anything specific to steal the power. So I'm channeling my energy to steal yours and regain my own before I block you off entirely." Elyon said, swaying slightly. She looked pale, but determined. And pissed off.

Her power ran ragged between them, and Phobos collapsed back. Elyon stood tall now, her eyes narrowed and sharp and angry.

"You betrayed me!" She yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. She struck out with her energy, making Phobos slam into the wall. Bars shot up from the ground, made of up strong electrical energy and magic. No one would get in or out unless they were more powerful than she last bars od the cage connected, the roof forming overhead.

She stalked up to the cages, tears running freely down her cheeks. Her dress glittered with light, and her eyes were sad and betrayed.

"Goodby Phobos. You were never my brother." She turned on her heel and walked away, the girls following. Just to spite him, Irma and Hay Lin both stuck their tongues out on the way out, making him scowl ferociously.

They stood outside.

"Is he bound!" Kurama demanded, racing up to them.

"Yes, wh-"

The very earth shook beneath their feet and there was a loud roaring and the sound of earth splitting apart.

"Sakura," Kurama breathed.

**How'd you like that one guys? Huh? I hope you did, cos there's more action to come. Phew. Review though, please! Haha, Sakura crazy time! trolololol. **


	22. Checkmate

**Hey guys! I decided to send Phobos to hell! Fun, yes? If you've ever seen Hell Girl, or read Terry Pratchetts, "Wintersmith" you'll know about the ferryman. In Hell Girl, it's Ai. But, for funsies, I decided that Sakura would kick his ass, drag him into the underworld, and ferry him to hell before making hell on Eart- I mean, Meridian. Of course, not too sure how much I'll put in this chapter.**

**This chapter isn't very Sakura - being - pissed as of yet, but she will be. It'll be relatively bloody, but not as much as usual unless you count the scene around the characters. But more or less it is the Darkness verses the Light. Review! Haha.**

**Sakura (It starts just before the ground shaking that the others experienced.)**

_The memories slowed and then sped up, flummoxing before Sakura. She saw more beatings for when she had done something that Phobos did not like, and she saw the respect when she would no longer cry or fear him in his eyes._

_She saw the girls arriving as little children, and she saw herself looking after them for a while before she disappeared back into her solitude. Little girls were not Sakura's forte unless they were injured._

_She saw herself meeting Kurama, kissing him. Him drawing her, and them making love, bodies sliding against each other tenderly. It had been the first time she had felt pleasure like that. _

She watched, her black eyes not even blinking as the Guardians grew older and sustained their injuries, secretly pleased how they looked up to her, how it wasn't her being hurt anymore. It gave her the control she so craved.

She saw her recent memories blurr past, painful and sordid, and then everything cracked and splintered and Sakura saw nothing more than the darkness of her coffin above her.

Deep within the cavern of her chest, her heart suddenly began to beat as Darkness invested itself into her. She winced slightly at the sensation, deducing that she had died again. Correctly deducing she had died again.

_Your time has come for revenge_, the Darkness whispered in an eerily soft feminine voice. Sakura almost felt as though it were a hand reaching to her. She closed her eyes, envisioning herself taking such a hand.

A smile graced Sakura's lips as her power, her _full,_ _unblocked_ power, rushed through her, making her sigh with pleasure. Immediantly, her oxygen was cut off and she gasped for air, her body arching as Darkness smouldered her chains away to nothing and hands hitting at the top of the coffin desperately.

Her sight flickered, and the dragon within her roared, spreading its wings. Darkness crashed through the earth,  
splitting it open and smashing the coffin lid to splinters. She stood slowly, breathing in the air. They had buried her six feet down, she estimated, tilting her head back.

The Earth stilled, and Darkness pushed her up and onto the ground. Her eyes blacked out completely, and she took in another breath, watching it condense. It had gotten colder, she realised, blinking. The light hurt her eyes,  
but she adjusted quickly, her black eyes fluttering slightly.

Yes, the dragon breathed, the time for revenge has come_. I told Hay Lin I would open the gates of Hell and take him there personally. . . I will not disappoint_, Sakura thought.

She walked across the ground, her legs stumbling slightly. Darkness clung to her in dark wisps and tendrils, whispering, hissing and coiling like serpents.

Rebels bolted at the sight of her, this dead-looking Queen of Necromancy, and Lurdens trembled. Movement from the castle gate caught her eyes, and she saw the Guardians and Kurama rushing out the door.

She waited for him to reach him before she said, softly, "Get in my way and I will kill you." before continuing. Her feelings were. . .unusual. She did not feel upset nor remorseful for what she would do. She wasn't numb,  
and she could fear rage and Darkness whispering in her veins.

"No, Sakura, don't do this. We have him detained." Hay Lin begged.

Sakura glanced back, and stared at a Lurden._ Power play. That's what this was_. The Lurden disintegrated into dust after a slight choking noise.

"You'll stay away if you know what's good for you." She flicked her hair back coolly, "This is _my_ revenge."

She glanced at the now useless bracelet around her wrist and turned it into ashes, watching it smoulder away until it was nothing.

"And when I'm done with him," She continued, "The rest of you will pay. I've seen what you did to Necromancers. I saw you cheer and laugh as though murder was funny. I didn't like most of my clan, but most Necromancers don't deserve what you did to them. I will make everyone pay."

She smiled, and whispered one word that sent chills down their spines, _"Run." _Before she began to speak again in a tantalisingly dark voice.

"This night- it is _I_ that judges_ you_. I judge if you deserve to live." She finished, walking onwards to Phobos. She could scent him from here.

She moved forth, a cold chilly wind blowing around the castle. Her heels clicked smoothly, her lean legs stalking over the moat's drawbridge. _The Throne Room_, the dragon breathed, (Or was it the Darkness?) tilting its head and beginning to breathe out hot smoke from its nostrils.

"I am aware," She murmured aloud. She could feel the others following her, but it mattered not- her goal was within reach. She was nearly there. She stalked through the last few turns of the castle, throwing open the doors of the Throne Room. Her heels clicked smoothly after a slighty pause, and she strode over to Phobos.

Phobos turned around to face her, his head tilted. "Well, well." He said, sounding amused, "If it isn't my Little Sakura."

Sakura stopped in front of him, tilting her head, her lips twisting into a surprisingly wry grin, "If it isn't the Twisted Prince." She murmured. The shadows curled around her legs, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Have you come to kill me, Sakura?"

"In a way," Was the reply. "When we get there you'll be dead, but it will be the journey that kills you, not me."

"Journey? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes."

Phobos spread his hands, obviously goading her. "Well, if you think you can unlock my cell, you can try." He said, smirking.

Sakura merely smiled. Darkness bit at the bars, making them tremble and quiver. Elyon's magic was powerful, but only true Light can battle the true Darkness.

The bars quaked, and distantly, Sakura heard Elyon grunt with exertion, and finally broke into nothing. Absorbing the energy, she smiled.

"You were saying?" She asked, sweetly, batting her black lashes at laughed, summoning energy to his hands.

"I said you could try." He smirked. Suddenly darkness shot at his hands, dampening the energy to nothing and sucking it from him. He groaned as his energy slipped from him, near collapse. Sakura walked over to his crouched/slumped form, and tilted his head up.

"I believe I win." She whispered, almost playful in her teasing.

She threw out her hand as she stood in a arch. There was a sudden roaring noise and something wide and cavernous seemed to be opening beneath them. Phobos stood weakly, trying to find the source of the wild noise. Sakura held out her hand, entwining hers with his.

"I wouldn't want to lose you before I take you to hell." She said coldly. There was a roar and the very floor beneath their feet fell away. They fell silently, their hands still entwined. Darkness crashed around them as they fell, and Phobos realised that they were falling through into the Underworld.

**Phobos**

They landed, crashing hard to the ground, Phobos's heavy body mass hitting Sakura's hard. It was as though he had opened his eyes suddenly. Dark blue flames flickered in small pyres.

Sakura stood before him, her beautiful pale skin illuminated by the blue fire. She watched as he stood, her black eyes seeming suddenly impervious.

"Follow the shadows," She murmured to herself, her red lips pursed. She began to step lightly and Phobos stopped. He would not follow her to hell.

He grabbed her arm suddenly, taking in her energy. She trembled, near collapse, as he took too much. He caught her in his arms and pressed his mouth lightly against hers.

"I have no desire to die, Sakura." He breathed. "So, I'm going to put a piece of me inside of you. A piece of my soul that I will inhabit secretly inside of you." He focused intently, murming an incantation to her.

In her dazed state, she didn't seem to have understood what he had said. He kissed her again finally forcing his soul to break into two. His soul slipped into her mouth, sliding through her veins as easy as the Darkness did.

He pulled away, feeling strange, distant. He was seeing through two pairs of eyes. Hers and his own. Hers were so much clearer, the darkness not infallible black, but all kinds of shades.

His form, what he saw from her eyes, looked distant. Sakura stood up, her body weak and tired now. She stole her energy back from him, breaking him off. Breaking his soul into two for good. She struck him hard, her hand striking across his face.

"Let's go." She said. When his form, staring at her zombie like as though in shock, didn't respond, she ushered Darkness to him. It picked up his limbs, moving him like a rag doll. There was. . . water. A lake with boats bobbing serenely in it, each with a Japanese lantern lit in its middle.

The little part of his soul left in his body could barely control it, Phobos realised abruptly. He sighed, silently willing Sakura to hurry up so that he could see if his theoretical plan would actually work. Sakura lead him to a boat, and shoved him in, making him sit in the back while she picked up an oar and began rowing to the yawning body of water ahead of them.

"It won't take long," She said softly.

"How do you know?" Phobos's body asked.

"Firstly, I read about it in your library. Secondly, this isn't the first time. As a trial to see if I would be worthy of becoming immortal, I ferried my best friend to hell. My return showed that I was gifted with Darkness, and so would become immortal in any case after a long period of time. It was a quicker variation of becoming immortal for the sacrifices given." Sakura said softly, her voice echoing in the cavern.

She looked like an underwater angel in the blue light of the cave.

"Beyond this cavern lies the gateway. Once we pass through, I will ensure that you are taken into the depths by the Soul Keeper himself."

Phobos nodded, sitting still. The water made soft lapping noises, gently rocking the boat. The lantern flickered softly, it's blue flame darkening slightly.

"Why do you not fight?" Sakura asked, facing him and looking discontent.

"There's no point." Phobos replied wryly, raising a white brow. His white blonde hair was silvery in the light.

Sakura's lips parted softly. "Good." She murmured.

"One last kiss. For old times sake?" Phobos asked, smirking. She turned around abruptly to face him, her black eyes dark and stormy.

"Fuck you," She spat sharply. She pushed the oar against the water, making the boat glide through the water. Phobos glanced down, and he chuckled deep inside of her.

They reached a shoreline with a gate and stopped there.

A skeletal figure swathed in a black robe appeared, and Sakura stepped from the boat, yanking Phobos along with her.

"I have someone for you to take to hell," She said quietly. "I believe you know of him."

She pushed Phobos to the figure, and then made her way back to the boat.

She sat in it and began to make her way back.

Phobos knew (Because Sakura knew) what was happening with his body. It was being taken away to be eternally tortured in hell. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

**Sakura**

The dragon seared in her blood, roaring in fustration. She sat up hastily, her black hair fanning out over her shoulders in a cold breeze. The oar sanks in the water, and she was close to returning. She felt strange, underneath. Like there was something hiding in the slick coils of the dragon.

She rubbed her stomach, sighing softly. A boat floated past her, its occupant as silent as she was. This place almost seemed to demand silence.

And that was why she had to break it. She sang softly to herself, noting how her voice echoed. "My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold," She paused, humming the line she couldn't remember, before, "My jolly sailor bode."

She reached the shore and got out. _Here was ground made specifically for going through the inbetween._ She stepped out, trying to calm the dragon which seemed to be trying to stretch through her skin. She shuddered deeply, feeling something cold lodge underneath her breasts, coating her heart in what felt like ice.

She closed her eyes, whispering her commands of return to the willing Darkness, that clung to her body like a lover reluctant to leave. Her stomach lurched, and her eyes snapped open sharply.

She was back. She stalked up to a hill and looked down the people. They seemed to have calmed in her disappearance. They were even celebrating.

The dragon shrieked in rage, wings flung out into a predator take-to-the-sky stance, jaws gaping and revealing sharp fangs. It's scales glistened beautifully, looking glossy and oil slick.

_Isn't it funny_, Sakura realised, _How she could actually see the dragon in a sort of sense_. It felt _more_ than just a feeling, but like the creature itself was burning itself into her flesh.

Someone spotted her and screamed, running. Others noticed and turned, curious. When they saw her, panic spread as a wild fire.

"Judgement is come." Sakura said softly, holding out a hand. An energy ball crackled into life. She ordered the Darkness to take form. "It's time we made this more personal." She hissed.

It took form of a great oil black dragon, strong and fierce._ Her_ dragon. Her_ shadows._

"You know what I want," She murmured. "I will pay with my blood, and the soul I delivered to you. All those who slandered without reasons to the Necromancer will be punished."

The dragon roared, spreading its wings.

It took of into the sky, spewing fire down on the sinners and burning them. Those that ran, desperate to oppose her, Sakura turned into dust herself. She bent down, picking up a slim fingered sword and twirling it in her hands.

She plunged it into an approaching rebel before he could notch an arrow to strike her with.

"An immortal enemie must be the worst," She murmured, leaning over the boys corpse and closing his eys, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm sorry."

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around, eyes wide and startled. She knew that voice. She knew it as surely as she knew her own name and his. But she'd told him to stay away.

"Kurama," She whispered.

"Yes," He replied, breathing heavily. Blood and sweat dripped off his skin, and he looke worse for wear.

"I warned you to stay away," She replied, neatly pressing her foot on the boys back and exerting her sword from his body. She rolled it around her palm.

"I have something for you," Kurama said sharply, raising his own sword. Their sword's blades skirted against each other, making a ringing noise.

"What would that be?" Asked a clearly disinterested Sakura.

"Your soul."

Sakura cringed, shuddering deeply. "Keep it. I have the part of my soul I need."

"No." Kurama said softly, "It's because I took it that you've become like this. You don't need only Darkness. You need both Light and Dark, in equal balance." Blood arched through the air, smattering the couple as the dragon ripped a pesky rebel in two with its teeth.

"That isn't true and you know it. This has been long since coming."

The swords slashed at each other, the lovers almost dancing fiercly against each other, blades clashing in the moonlight.

Finally, Kurama found his way through- his hand snapped through to her stomach, scalding her. She screamed as something light glew from his fingertips, passing through into her skin. She staggered back, eyes wide and pained.

"Please, I know they've wronged you and yours, but please don't hurt those that are innocent." Kurama said, desperatley.

"The Darkness has been ordered specifically." Sakura snapped, her voice harsh. She knew the truth, she had seen innocents being hurt already, but revenge seemed so important right now. . .

"The Darkness wants to avenge you, and it'll take everyone down with the sinners except for you! Please, Sakura, I beg you. . . you know me. Would I ask this of you without good cause?" Kurama pleaded.

Sakura turned away, her sword, snapping against his quickly and causing his sword to go skittering away

, "No." She whispered. "But I have to do this." Her voice broke slightly and she turned back to him, her face crumpling and body trembling.

"Sakura, please let the rage go. . .let the revenge go. It's only hurting everyone else, and that includes you."

"Yes, it hurts," Sakura whispered, walking towards him, her eyes dilating back to their usual size. "It hurts, but I have to. . . for everyone that suffered."

Kurama embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"It will only listen to you," He whispered, "Tell it to stop."

There were footsteps, and a bloody Hay Lin appeared. She was panting, covered in blood and burns.

"Yes, yes. I will stop this." Sakura whispered. "I need help though." She looked at Hay Lin and her lips parted, her eyes darkening with sorrow.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, "I'll stop this, I'll stop it now." She ran off into the war raging and the screams. Hell on Meridian. Sakura focused, throwing her head back.

"Please, stop!" she thundered to the heavens, her voice echoing through the night sky. The Darkness Dragon swerved down and landed before her, its massive bulk seeming very intimidating.

"Please, I take it back." Sakura said, her voice echoing. "I don't want this anymore."

_"You have already payed_." A voice echoed in her head. The voice of true Darkness.

"Surely you can stop." Sakura said desperatley.

_"No. The payment is payed. There is no way back. I adore my children. I will not abandon their pain, even if they do."_

Sakura's eyes widened, her lips parting softly and body trembling as she realised what the Darkness Dragon intended., "Please, no. . ."

The dragon rose up in the air, violently releasing a stream of burning fire that caught the buildings alight.

"It refused," She screamed over to Kurama. "It _refused!"_

Kurama dragged his hand through his air, running to her. He caught her in his arms and kissed her lips quickly. "There is only one other option."

Sakura shook her head, "I can't. . ."

"You must. Renounce the Darkness. You don't have to give up Necromancy, justrenounce the Darkness in your veins."

"I am not suitible for the Light." Sakura said coolly, "I am unforgivable."

"No you're not." Hay Lin choked, vomiting ash and blood. "You can repent for sins. You can be forgiven. Just please, Sakura. . . try."

Sakura bit her lip. "I will try." She said hesitantly. "But I can't guarantee anything."

She took in a breath._ I will voice this to the Gods. To the Light. And beg they can help us. _

"The Darkness shall I renounce from within my veins. I will pry my sins away and repent. I plead, no, beg, that the Light comes here this night and battles the Darkness. I shall pay anything. . ."

Sakura was about to say more when sudden pain ripped through her. Gasping, she doubled of oily blackness seeped from her orifices, her mouth, nose, ears and other such entrances. She choked, unable to breath. The pain seared within her, and she cried out. The pain throbbed hardest at her heart, as though the Darkness did not wish to let her leave it or it her.

Eventually, the streams of black trickled to nothing, and a soft golden light began to glow from within her.

**I have heard you, child. You have begun earning your forgiveness already, and for that I will gift you with the Light essence needed to battle the Darkness's. I ask only that you can forgive yourself and others and that you will strive to protect others from the Darkness. Necromancers are not Darkness's minions, but magic users. It is their choice what they do with the magic. Remember that, Dear Sakur. You are one of my child now.**

A glorious voice whispered in her mind. The light sunk into her skin deeply and when she breathed out an exhale, golden dust was expelled.

_Please, help me find the way. . . _Sakura thought, her eyes closing. Finally, they opened.

"Darkness!" She cried suddenly, her voice magnified with power. "Hearken to my voice. If you do not leave, I will force you to using the power of Light!"

The Darkness Dragon swerved to face her, giving a mourful howl/ growl. She began to glow from within, light creeping out from her body like a lantern in the night. She began to glow brighter and brighter and the Darkness Dragon screamed, its coils melting and peeling from its skin.

"I know this will not kill you. You are not such an entity that can be killed for eternity. But I damn well know that it's going to hurt like hell and it's going to blemish you forever. The Light will win in the end."

The Dragon snapped its great jaws and lunged for her, attempting to bite her. Summoning her powers (Which now came from a well of light deep within her.) she forced it to squirm into the dragons body. The dragon stopped short of taking her head as blood dripped down its nostrils. It screamed in agony, burning up and exploding into blood and guts.

"The Darkness will always be back," Sakura said quietly, "Darkness comes from with a person. But that was my Darkness, my fear and hatred. And now it's dead."

She turned to face Kurama who gaped.

"Sakura!" He gasped, "Your eyes! They've been outlined with. . .gold. Seriously, just a thin circle of gold along the edge of your iris."

"They're beautiful." Hay Lin whispered, leaning in to look at them, "It's like stars in the night sky, those little flecks of gold on the black."

Sakura blushed slightly, her dark red lips quirking into a smile.

"Did you really take Phobos to Hell?" Hay Lin asked, her nose wrinkling slightly.

"Yes." Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. It looked odd, what with her already unusual black iris dusted with gold flecks. "Should I. . .bring him back? I still have Necromancy magic."

"Let's leave him there for a couple of weeks." Hay Lin said excitedly.

Sakura bit her lip. She looked at Kurama and smiled softly, revelling in his arms as she looked for his opinion in his eyes. She kissed him softly, loving it when he returned it. His arms tightened around her waist, and she sighed, settling into him.

"Oh, my love. . ."Kurama said softly.

Sakura cupped his face with her hands. He stared into his eyes, looking slightly weirded out.

He shook his head and smiled sexily. "Sakura. . ." He said, "You need a bath."

He leant in, nuzzling against her ears, "J'aimerais me joindre à vous dans ce," He breathed, making her smile and hug him tightly. **(Google translate, so the language translation sucks. It's meant to say," I'd love to join you")**

"I'd like that," She whispered softly. "Just relaxing together. . ." She purred softly in his arms, enjoying his hands pleasantly rubbing her shoulders.

He smiled softly. "I'll make you relax, give you a massage. . ."

She sighed softly, as though she could already feel the relaxing pleasure of it all.

There was a sudden yell, "She betrayed us!" A rebel yelled. Before anyone could do anything, a spear was plunged deep into her stomach. Sakura gasped, her eyes wide and mouth parted into an,'O' shape.

"No, she stopped the darkness" Hay Lin cried, placing herself in front of Sakura.

"She invited the Darkness!" The rebel roared back.

"No!" Hay Lin yelled, "It wasn't her fault."

"And she's been forgiven, renounced the Darkness from her body, and been given a gift from the Light." Elyon intercepted.

Sakura moaned in pain, sighing softly. She was healing already but it still hurt. When it healed, she stumbled to her feet and looked at Kurama. "Any chance of that massage now?"

Kurama chuckled, picking her up in his arms and walking off towards the castle with her in his arms as though she weighed nothing.

**That evening, Sakura and Kurama**

Sakura sighed softly in the bathtub, adoring the warm water and bath soaps that sent her into a state of relaxation so deep that Kurama himself had had to rouse her a few times from falling asleep. She smiled at him tiredly, swimming towards snuggled into him, purring when his hands rubbed her shoulders.

His hands gently teased her breasts, nothing brutal or too shockingly pleasurable to rouse her to much from her relaxed form. She moaned softly, reclining into his chest. Her dark hair spread over his chest and he stroked it, liking the way her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, her breasts pressed gently against his chest.

Eventually, Kurama got up, her in his arms, and towelled her dry before wrapping her in the towel (Wearing his own towel around his waist) and picking her up.

She gave a disappointed soft little mewl of disappointment, but didn't push it. She was sleepy. She curled up against him, snuggling into the warm towel and his chest.

Kurama spotted Will, minus the husky ears and tail, and smiled at her. Will smiled back, looking as relaxed as Sakura was. In face, Kurama realised, everyone seemed relaxed. The situation was nearly over, and everyone would soon feel better than they had in years.

Tomorrow, when they awoke, they would begin to recreate this entire place back to way it was before the Nightmare that was Phobos swept over it. They would go into the tunnels and free every slay, slay every mutant foe that dared attack them or repress their rule.

Especially, they would save the one Taranee had said helped her escape, the one named Suki. If she were still alive, that was.

Kurama shrugged slightly, reaching Sakura's chambers.

He opened the doors and gently dropped her down on the bed, his hands caressing her hair softly and pushing it from her face.

"Your lips are delectable." He murmured softly, his left hand's thumb stroking the lower lip tenderly. She bit it softly, sighing with a soft smile on her face.

"As are yours." She murmured. He lay beside her, nuzzling her neck. She curled in his arms, Kurama curling around her as she did so. Snuggling together, kissing and caressing each other gently, tenderly, it wasn't long before the couple fell asleep, still embraced.

Sakura woke later that evening, eyes snapping open abruptly. She'd just had a curious dream. . . it had been a nightmare about hell. Sakura lulled her conscience back into sleep, unable to bear feeling so bad at the moment. She smiled at the warm, leanly muscled arms around her waist and the head nuzzling at her neck.

Her eyes closed, dark lashes fanning out softly. Her lips closed and she made herself breathe slowly and deeply. Suddenly aware of the nightmare, she slipped from Kurama's arms, making her way to the store cupboard. She found some No Dream and popped the pill under her tongue, swallowing it dry. She returned to her bed.

Even now, she was unwilling to give herself hope, she realised, sliding back under the covers and into her warm lover's arms. He stirred slightly, and she closed her eyes, instantly falling into deep sleep.

_Now_, she manged to ponder just before she fell into said deep sleep, _what's that saying? Everything will look better in the morning? It had better be a correct saying instead of just. . . context. _

**Oh my Goodness! Aaaaaagh! Did you all enjoy that chapter? I hope you did! I know, it wasn't brilliant or anything, but I hope it kept y'all going. And, there's another part of the plot induced! Phobos has a part of his soul inside of Sakura! **

**What's gonna happen there! And weren't Sakura and Kurama cute when they slept together, curling up? Cute. Well guys, I have been writing this since last night. I wrote it pretty dang quick for me. So pretty pretty please review this. **

**If any one has any requests, let me know! This story isn't far from over y'know, and I can make the girls have some pretty nasty Phobos centric dreams if you catch my drift. Ahem hem. And there's still Kurama and Sakura's lover scene. It'll be very strange. **


	23. Paradise

**Hey people! I understand that many of you were not exactly satisfied with the last chapter, since you had all expected a roaring raging Sakura. Well- here's the thing. Darkness is like smoking. Over time it builds up in the lungs or blood or whatnot and pollutes it. **

**Once it's infested you, you are always infected with it. Your lungs are always dirty, even if you stop. But the next part is like a heart attack- over time it builds up, releasing small shocks and the like. What y'all experianced was a small shock. By the ending, I can assure you- you will have what you desire of her.**

**Not to mention, there's still Phobos to deal with. We deal with finding Suki today, discussing Sakura, and the girls going to Kandrakar, along with something I think y'all make like. Enjoy. **

**Sakura**

Even when she knew herself to be correct, in a manner of speaking, Sakura could not shake the suspicion, or rather, to be specific, feeling that not all was well with her.

Rising from her bed, she took a quick glance to Kurama before beginning to dress, feeling comforted by the soft comfortable material of the kimono.

Straightening the soft fold of the kimono that rested over her collar bone, Sakura moved quickly, finding no sense in walking oh-so-slowly when she could be at her destination in a matter of moments, to pick up a slim silver sword and ready herself to go below.

Today they would fight the mutants and save their slaves. Or, if you called them as Sakura did, fight the Creepers and save their slaves. Sakura found herself in her destination, her eyes slightly narrowed and vexed. She hadn't remembered arriving.

But the room was empty, the weapons arranged and glinting on the table like some kind of macabre arrangement. Sakura's fingers loosely stroked a silver blade almost longingly.

Her iris suddenly burned gold for a moment, and Sakura winced, barely preturbed by the slight sting in her eyes that went away in due course. She lifted the blade by its hilt, slowly swinging it through the air. The silver sword sang a high pitched song as she moved it, and she tilted her head, enjoying the song.

She sat at a chair, stroking the blade and waiting for everyone else to arrive.

**W.I.T.C.H/ Elyon/ Kurama (A few minutes later)**

"Kurama, we need to know. Is Sakura stable?" Elyon pressed on, looking at him anxiously.

Kurama paused, "Choices are like water. They can ripple one way one moment, and another the next. That she chose Light last night is invalid. The Light needed to be summonded in any case, and it knew she needed it and was willing to recieve.

It may have gifted her purely because it wants her. She's an important chesspiece, so to speak. One that could destroy the other side, if used correctly."

"You haven't answered my question." Elyon intercepted.

"I am aware. There is no sure answer."

"So she could be a threat."

"It's possible," Kurama said after a long hesitation, "But if you treat her as such, it may be that she turns away from us."

"So, it's like looking after a mental patient," Cornelia said, twirling her hair around her finger. rolling her eyes.

"Sakura is not a mental patient," Kurama snapped back sharply, his blue eyes becoming intense and overwhelming.

"Great," Elyon groaned, inwardly face palming. "How do we find out what's going on?"

"Only_ time_ will tell," Kurama said, giving Cornelia a nasty look.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Elyon sighed.

"We act as we normally would, and do as we intended."

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" Irma asked, taking a massive bite out of an apple.

"She left a few minutes before I did. I don't know where she is." Kurama said, looking calmer.

Irma made a, _'huh',_ noise.

"What?" Kurama asked, fixing her with a cold look.

"Nothing, nothing," She said quickly. "I just thought you would've known where she was."

Her cheeks flushed deeply as Kurama gave her a cold blooded glare.

"Enough." He said coldly, "It's time that we began to descend to the Labyrinth,"

Taranee gave a serious looking nod.

**Phobos**

Phobos stretched out slightly in Sakura's body, feeling as though he were a child in a mothers womb. He had anchored himself strongly to her body, and his soul was rapidly become fixated to hers. He found himself able to whisper things to her mind, to her soul, and found she listened.

She seemed almost amused, but also uncomfortable, by the things he whispered to her. Her mind was where her soul resided, so it was easy to control her at times. Just little things that she would not place, but still. It was almost pleasurable to control her like a doll, to find that here, Phobos held the ultimate command over her.

Soon, he'd be able to make her do anything. _Anything._

**Sakura**

Sakura gave a soft sigh, brushing her hair back with a hand. _When are they going to be here_, Sakura wondered, skittering her fingers along the blade of the sword. Something coiled in her stomach and she paused, her lips parting. It was not the Dragon- she would know instantaniously if it had been. It was something else, something not as Darkness invigorated.

She put a hand against her stomach, frowning and tilting her head in confusion. She felt sick. She heard the door open and twisted around in her chair to see Kurama and the girls, as well as some rebels (Although they weren't rebels anymore, Sakura would always think of them as such).

"Finally," She sighed. Her kimono draped over her legs as she uncrossed them and stood up, sword in hand.

There was an awkward moment where Sakura secretly dared the girls or the rebels to challenge her and they stared at her; Finally, Caleb shrugged, strolled over to the desk and picked up a small knife, which he slid into a leather strap around his left blood. He took up a blade, handling it experimentally. The others stepped forth, taking up their arms and testing them before deciding what they wanted.

Kurama and the Guardians , who had no need of weapon what with their elemental powers, simply watched. Sakura wondered for a moment about her Necromancy magic. It wasn't Darkness's abode, not exactly. It came from Death, not Darkness.

She summoned it briskly, watching it dart around her feet. She caught the rebels hesitant look and corrected what she knew they were thinking. "Necromancy hasn't got anything of Necromancy. Necromancy is the power and energy that comes from Death." She said softly.

Relieved expressions galore. Sakura rolled her eyes, dropping the sword back on the table. Physical was much more satisfactory. Kurama gave her a lazy smile, and she allowed a quick smile to quirk her lips. His hand supported the small of her back, smoothing around to her hip so that he could be closer to her.

Her eyes met his and they shared a secretive smile between them as they walked on.

"We need to go find the entrance." Taranee said softly. "Phobos teleported me there the first time."

Will suddenly grinned. "We can always use the Heart to make a fold." She said, beaming down the glowing Heart.

"We just need Taranee to show it where she was."

"I don't know Will." Taranee said. "It was very dark."

"You said you passed through a doorway with fire lit either side of the door," Kurama said, "Think of it."

Taranee nodded, biting her lip hard. She clasped the Heart in her hand, pouring her memories and intent into the Heart. It's light pulsed brightly, and there was a blue flash before them as a pulsing bright blue portal opened before them.

"Well." Irma said slowly, "Who's going first?"

Nobody stepped forth. Sakura sighed, stalking towards it and rolling her eyes. "Chickens." She muttered, stepping through it. The destination was exactly as Taranee had described it as she unconsciously murmured to the Heart.

Suddenly there were loud roars and something grabbed her arms visiously, dragging her backwards. Rather calmly, Sakura summoned a Shadow that neatly sliced through the bodies behind her. There was a warm spray of blood, and then Sakura turned to see her dead foes. She winced. They were awfully disfigured. Their skin looked like bubbling flesh that had been severly burnt.

She poked her head back through the portal. "Come on," She sighed.

The others stumbled through to meet her on the other side, Kurama giving the dead corpses a disdainful look.

"It's gonna get dark. Do we have any light?" Irma asked.

"Yeah," Taranee said, smiling softly. She summoned a bright flame in her palm, and Kurama summoned one in his. The Heart started to glow softly, brightening up the corridoors with soft pink light.

"Beautiful," Sakura said softly, looking at the tinted colour that the lights had given the walls of the Labyrinth corridoor.

Kurama nodded, looking approving.

"Taranee. You do know that there is a chance that your friend may have already been. . ._ disposed_ off." Sakura said gently, wincing at her terminology.

Taranee bit her lip, and nodded. "I know. But we have to try."

"Suki," Sakura called softly. Her voice seemed to whisper through every corridoor, every inch of the Labyrinth they were in. Even when she had closed her mouth, the call still rebounded.

There was a rustling noise, and Sakura stated what they all knew, "They're here."

Taranee's flame burnt hotter and brighter in her fear, heating up around her. Sakura gave a small Mona Lisa smile. "If anyone feels cold, they should go neat Taranee. The temperature has hiked up somewhat."

Taranee flushed.

_"Ah_. Are you afraid?" Sakura asked, her body moving elegantly forward towards Taranee. "You all should be. These are formidable foes."

Taranee swallowed.

"Silly girl. Do not display your discomfort." Sakura said coolly. Taranee flushed with embrassment. The scuttling noise increased, and a sudden shriek pierced the air. The group turned to see blood spatter to the ground, a rebel boy held from a hole that was higher up in the wall. A tight rope was wrung around his throat, and he spluttered. There was a blade, ironically it seemed to be his own, stuck in the jugular o-f his throat underneath the thick rope.

Sakura shook her head. "He's almost dead as it is. Leave him." She raised her eyes to the holes. "And use the light to keep an eye out on the holes. People at the back, keep an eyes out at the holes we've left behind."

She called for Suki again softly. Again it echoed. This time they heard a scream echoing through the Labyrinth. High pitched and wailing, it sounded like a woman in labour.

"You said Suki was pregnant." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah." Taranee said softly.

"But the scream was sudden. They know we want her, and they want us to track her down. Likely there will be a trap involved of some kind, so be prepared." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"What if they kill her before we get there?" Taranee said, sounding panicked.

"That is a problem." Sakura noted, "She knows her way around. She could help us find the others. Guardians- fly ahead together, and tell the Heart to take it to her. We will follow on foot. It's liable we'll have more coming if we are in lesser groups."

"We'll be able to exterminate more," Kurama realised. Sakura inclined her head. "Exactly."

The girls did as asked, and it wasn't long before they left, leaving only Kurama for light. Sakura noted this, and closed her eyes, summoning light from her soul and making it glow out from her skin. Soft golden light lit up the hallway. Raising her hand, Sakura examined the soft light it was exuding.

"Good." She murmured. She dropped it down to her side, walking onwards. The shadows of Death whispered loudly in this place. It was all too familiar with it. They whispered and called her towards the girl.

The rebels followed her blindly, and as they drew closer, they heard the tell tale sounds of fighting; the yells, the crackle of energy and fire and whoosing of wind and water and rumbling of Earth, and the snickers and roars of their opposed.

Bright flashes of light made her vision blurr, and Sakura winced, trying to right it. Her light grew brighter in response to the dark flashes of colour that flashes before her eyes as the light plunged out of sight for a grew louder, and Sakura recognised it to be the girl, Suki, from earlier.

She stepped into what appeared to be the center of the Labyrinth. It was a large room, scarcely furnished. There was several women chained against the walls, most of which in advanced stages of pregnancy. There were even a few corpses. The women were covered in bruises and blood and badly scarred.

There was one in particular that drew her attention. This woman, unlike the others, was not gagged. What would have been lovely pale blonde hair hung scraggily and filthily down to her shoulders. She was badly scarred, but had she not been marred so, she would have appeared a lovely young woman. Her blue eyes met Sakura's, desperate and pale.

Sakura crossed over, absently turning any mutant that attempted on her kidnap or murder to dust as she did so. She crouched before her, stroking her hair back.

"Are you Suki?" She asked softly.

The woman nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Blood ran in a trickle from her lips where she had bitten through her bottom lip.

"How along are you with the childbirth?" Sakura asked, her tone soft, comforting.

"It's miscarraiging." The woman whimpered softly. Sakura winced, realising that the woman was correct as her eyes flicked down and noted the thick blood pooling beneath the womans thighs.

"Then I will deal with it. We'll take care of the mutants, and then we'll take you to the aboveground, where I will attend you." Sakura said. standing up.

"No, it'll be quicker to create a portal and have them taken through it to your chambers." Kurama said from beside her. Sakura nodded, accepting the advice.

"Will!" She called, her voice a satin song, "I need a portal to my chambers."

Will grunted, smacking back into a wall, "Right, just a tick." She managed, shooting back into the air. The Heart pulsed and shot out an energy charge to near Sakura. A portal opened, and Sakura tilted her head, using the death energy to dissolve the molecules of the chains to nothing on all of the women. They moved slowly, dragging themselves through.

There were few remaining that could not move. Suki struggled to move, the pain slowing her movements down. Sakura slid her arm under Suki's, giving her a steady foundation to lean on. She walked slowly through the portal, Suki groaning in pain as she walked her through. When they arrived in the feminine quarters of Sakura's, Suki stared, wide eyed and open mouthed at them, her fingers absently stroking the material.

"This place is beautiful." Suki said, she gasped, face paling drastically, as pain cramped through her stomach. Blood dripped down her thighs.

"Lean against the chair," Sakura said softly, leading her over to it. She went over to a cupboard and drew out several old sheets, stained with blood.

She spread them over her sofa, ensuring every inch was covered. "Lie on your back on the bed." Sakura ordered, flexing her fingers. She held out two pills. One was a Sweet Dreams Pill, and the other was a pain-killer.

After Suki was lain, looking reluctant, on her sofa, Sakura helped her sit up to take the tablets. A few moments later she fell into a deep sleep. Sakura spread the womens legs, sitting between them. Surveying the body, she noted on what she had to do, the equipment she would require.

Then she began.

**Will**

Will circulated around the room quickly, wings fluttering behind her so fast they were a blurr of blues and green and other iridescent colours. She shot a lightening bolt to a mutant that had hold of Irma's neck and was currantly trying to fondle her breasts with a leery grin, something Irma did not look as though she appreciated. When the bolt hit home, the mutant hollered, releasing Irma and staggering back. Summoning a ball of water, Irma smashed it into his face, drowning it.

Bubbles rippled upward, and the water was hued red . Irma dispelled the water briskly, flitting up into the air. Will gave her a thumbs up.

"How many more are there?" Will called out to no one in particular.

"Judging from the first few that Phobos threw down here, the growth rate and the women thrown down, I calculated somewhere along a couple hundred. We've killed at least three hundered, so there only should be around two to three hundred left." Kurama called, throwing fire into some unfortunate mutants face.

"Greeeeeat," Will mumbled sarcastically, swinging her fist into a mutants face. "Why can't we just let 'em alone to starve? They can't breed without females, and this is where they've been holding them so we know there aren't any more females."

"What cruel treatment." Kurama said, sounding amused. "You all nearly starved. Sympathise with that at the least. It's long and painful. That is why we will put them out of their misery as well as stop them making misery and pain for others." He iced over a group of mutants clambering down the walls. His eyes flashed a brighter blue.

**Two Hours Later**

Will panted, leaning against the wall. "How. . . many. . . more?" She managed.

"Around thirty." Kurama said briskly. "This shouldn't take long."

There was a roar as a mutant jumped from a hole in the crumbling wall and tried to take a chomp out of Cornelia's neck. Blood spurted warmly, its dark texture chilling despite the warmth, down her neck, and she screamed. Vines whipped down from the ceiling, catching the mutants throat and strangling him in an Earthen Hangman's noose.

More came, and Cornelia's vines snared them like rabbits in a trap until a string of them were held up in the air, necks broken or choked to death.

Kurama gave a quick counting spree and then gave a nod, "At least eighteen left." He said.

Will sighed, rolling her eyes, "Well, that's comforting."

There was a slurk noise as a rebel slid his sword into a mutant child. The child stared wide eyes, with tears dripping down its cheeks.

"It hurts." It whispered, its voice curiously soft.

The rebel stared, wide eyes.

"And it's beginning to feel cold. Is it supposed to?" The child asked, it's voice catching on a sob. "It hurts." The child whimpered. "It hurts hurts hurts."

"Finish it." Kurama instructed the rebel, who gave the boy a shaken look as he slit his throat. It was over in minutes.

Finally, the rest of them gathered at the edge of the wall, their distorted eyes gazing from the darkness.

Kurama dealt with them quickly, painlessly. He zapped all the energy they had from their bodies until they collapsed. With nothing left to hang onto, their hearts stopped, bodies froze. They died.

"It's over." Taranee said softly. The girls stumbled through the portal. There were women cozied together on the couch, skin and hair cleaned and looking a hell of a lot better than they had previously. Even some of their scars had faded and were currantly still fading away. Some of them were crying and hugging each other.

Taranee blinked. If they were pregnant, why were they so. . .skinny? As if in answer, Sakura stalked out. Her hands were bloody, and she held a bag that was dripping bloody.

"Abortion. There is choice about pregnancy, even if looked down upon." Sakura said softly. "They opted for it. Even Suki. She's resting, but you'll be able to talk to her soon."

She pushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. Her black, gold dusted eyes blinked, her head tilting slightly.

"I'll go get rid of these." Sakura said, her eyes disdainful.

"You murdered babies?" Cornelia said, looking horrified.

Sakura tilted her head. "Not all of them were so far advanced. And the ones that were nearly ready would have only suffered in their lives and perhaps killed their mothers in childbirth. Not to mention, these children were created from rape. Who would have taken such a child by choice? Their suffering is over now. Why make them relive it everytime they look at their children."

With that, she stalked past an open-mouthed Cornelia, bag swinging in her hand.

"Don't concern yourself over such matters. They are not yours to feel concern over. In any case, I ensured it was painless. Do not think me a monster just because of your views."

Cornelia shook her head in disbelief. "So if you were pregnant, and didn't want the child, you'd kill it?"

"I would abort it before eight weeks were up. It has no pain recepters then." Sakura said coldly. "But that is no business of yours." She stalked through the door.

**Cornelia**

Cornelia stared at the women around her, trying to curve her head around the thought that their children had been murdered (However dire the situation was, the tape, the mutation, abortion was a no-no for her.) and that they did not even appear to care about such things.

She flicked her blonde hair back elegantly, shaking her head dispondantly.

**Kurama**

Kurama studied Sakura as she walked out the room, his blue eyes darkening. He walked after her, noting the blondes look of contempt brush over her features. He shook his head and strode out, desperate to catch Sakura. He caught up briskly, walking beside her.

"What do you intend to do with the corpses?" He asked seriously.

"Why? Do you want them? You are a scientist, after all." Sakura said, her lips tilted into a smirk.

Kurama's face hardened. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Sakura sing-songed, "You made a few biology anatomy sketches yourself, didn't you? Even if the death of the babe was accidental, you still cut it open and drew its insides."

She gave a sweet looking smile to contrast Kurama's horrified look. She spun around, hair fluttering around her shoulders. She tutted and swung the bag of corpses. "Now hush up."

**W.I.T.C.H **

The girls sighed, stretching out comfortably on the sofa together. They were in a spare old ballroom with lots of sofas scattered about the place. It was nice and comfortable and quiet. Hay Lin yawned, snuggling down. She was about to doze off, along with the rest of W.I.T.C when suddenly a portal opened. Unlike the usual portals, this one was a beautiful swirling vortex of lilacs and purples.

"This is.. . _weird."_ Will said, staring into it and looking dreamy. She looked as though she were about to go off on a snore-a-thon.

"I guess we should. . . go through it." Taranee managed to say, between yawning.

"Mppphm." Will groaned, dragging herself up. The rest followed suite, looking like zombies.

The girls gasped as they found themselves on the opposite side of the portal. Their surroundings were beautiful. Pristine white columns and walls surrounding with sparkling lavender coloured mist that drifted around their waists and halfway subermerged what felt like steps. Still transformed from their fight with the mutants, the girls dreamily fluttered up into the air, tired bodies in complete awe of their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Will breathed, her fingers dragging through the mist.

"I think. . I think we're in _Kandrakar." _Taranee said breathlessly.

"Kandrakar?"

"It's like an almost perfect place where our aurameres, the things connecting us to out powers are." Taranee said, blushing softly. "It was in the book. It's ruled by the Oracle, a person who oversees everything."

"It's breathtaking," Cornelia sighed softly, drifting towards the stairs.

"It's Paradise." Irma said admiringly.

The girls landed on the stairs and began to walk up, taking in the beauty of the place.

"Good. You're here." A happy voice sounded. An old woman looked down on them, black hair pulled back into a bun and a serene smile on her face. She vaguely resembled Hay Lin.

Hay Lin gasped, flying up to her. "Are you Yan Lin?" She asked breathlessly, her pigtails swirling as she landed.

"I am. And you are my granddaughter, Hay Lin." The old woman smiled endearingly, her hand caressing Hay Lin's cheek. "We are so proud of you child."

"We?" Hay Lin whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"We." Another voice joined softly. A beautiful young woman approached them, tears in her ears. "Hello, my little Hay Lin."

"Mother?" Hay Lin gasped, her eyes now fully brimmed and dripping tears.

"In fact," Yan Lin continued, "We are all proud of you."

More women appeared, each wearing soft white clothes with men by their side. It was unsual to see such a paradise and then see women wearing jeans and tank tops and skirts and the like all in white. Even the men wore white clothes.

"My little Irma?" One woman said softly, her eyes shining. "You're not so little anymore." The woman said, sniffling. She embraced Irma, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Cornelia," A woman said, smiling brightly. Soft tousled blonde hair hung down her shoulders elegantly. She walked quickly towards her daughter, brushing Cornelia's hair back from her face. "My baby girl. You're so beautiful. . ."

"Mom? Dad?" Taranee whispered, looking at her parents as they approached her. A lean teenager was also with them. He smiled slowly, embracing her in a bear hug.

"Hey," He said, grinning, "I'm your brother, Peter."

Taranee sniffled softly, hugging him back.

Wills' breath became shaky as a tall woman walked towards her. She had long dark blue curly hair, softly tan skin and beautiful blue eyes.

"Will." The woman said, smiling and blinking away tears.

"You're my mom." Will said, her face crumpling as she broke down in tears. Her mom hugged her tightly, soothing her with soft words and brushing away tears.

"We've all missed you so much. . ."

"You make wonderful Guardians. . "

"I'm so proud. . . "

Soft words were murmured by Mothers and Fathers, children embraced and kissed and smothered with the love only parents have for their children.

"But wait," Irma said, her eyes tearing up again, "I thought you were all dead?"

"We are dead." Anna said, sniffing. "But Kandrakar is the Heart of Quintessence. Are ghosts are anchored here so we can wander and watch you all."

"We're so sorry for what happened to you." Susan said, sniffling.

"C'mon guys. Let them breathe." Irma's father said, swallowing down a sob. "We need to take them to see the Oracle."

The parents stood from their children, wiping tears away. The girls wiped tears away, no longer tired, but feeling entirely too soft and full of emotions.

"Okay." Anna said, sniffing, "Let's go see the Oracle, the wonderful Oracle of Oz."

"I thought this was Kandrakar?" Will said, puzzled. Her mother laughed between years.

"Never mind, darling." She said, smiling.

As they walked through the entrance of the temple, the girls gasped. This place just got more and more beautiful.

"Oh, the Guardians," A delighted voice said. A small man appeared. He was softly tan, with a goatee and a bald head. He wore soft blue robes and a kindly expression. His facial characteristics were actually quite delicate and serene.

He smiled warmly at them, his eyes closing with the smile and then opening. He looked so friendly the girls couldn't help but immediantly smile back. Too bad they didn't realise how annoying that smile could be sometimes when you were pissed and he kept smiling.

Will shook her head, tucking her hair back and returning the smile warmly.

"I'm sorry this took so long," The Oracle said softly, "We had to wait for you to become Guardians, and we didn't want to interrupt you on Earth, and then you were so busy on Meridian when you got back. But you beat Phobos!" He beamed. "You've done yourselves and us proud, Guardians!"

The girls giggled, unable to stop smiling.

Will frowned suddenly. "Taranee said you're an overseer? Can you tell us what's going on with Sakura?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we can't interfere, but I suppose giving you some insight won't interfere with anything _too _much_**.**"_ The Oracle said slowly.

The Parents, A.k.A, last generation of Guardians, nodded. The girls/ parents crowded together around the Oracle.

"Do you mind if we sit on the floor?" Hay Lin asked, awkwardly fiddling with her hair, "We're a little tired."

"Of course." The Oracle said, smiling. "We can go to the meditation room if you like. Plenty of cushions, comfortable surroundings and we won't be interrupted."

"Sounds great." Will said gratefully, swaying on her feet. If she didn't sit down, she sure as hell knew she'd fall down.

**Okay people. Watcha think? Did you like that? I hope you did! So review my wonderful viewers. It took my some time to get through it, and I think I may have dragged on at times, but even so I hope that you enjoyed. It was actually quite emotion evoking to write, though it may not read that way! But I did my best, and there you have it!**


	24. Prey

**Hey guys! New chapterrrr. I get my 100th review with this one if people review! Yaaaay. Squeee moment. Well, we have the "Sakura Talk" some issues with Sakura and this and that and the other. Ooh, and Phobos Sakura time! (You may not like that) **

**The girls have just about finished up with the Kandrakar talk. In any case, I've had around two reviews asking if there's gonna be a Narissa bash up, so to speak. I don't know yet, but for now, I don't think so. I have too many other stories to complete, such as SWTE, and SF. Not to mention FFNMS. Well, I think that's all the acronyms I can handle, so on with the show I say!**

**W.I.T.C.H**

The girls looked up to the Oracle, shifting to be comfortable as he readied himself to talk.

"Sakura has had a very. . ._difficult_ past," The Oracle said slowly, almost rolling the words over his tongue.

"I think I'll start by explaining some of the aspects of that to you before anything else. Then we'll move onto to the issue of the Darkness and the Light, and what is happening with Sakura as currantly so far as we know."

The Oracle sat in the middle of them, and the girls crowded around in front of him, huddling together.

"I suppose we should begin with her parents. . . "

**Sakura**

Sakura lay on her bed, still as a doll. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her legs were straight. Her eyes were half closed and lips slightly pouted and parted.

Slowly she began to move, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She crossed her legs, running her hand down from her thigh to her knee and back again.

She blinked and tilted her head, her hair falling over her face.

Her hands tapped against her thighs for a moment and then suddenly her fingers dug in, her nails dragging in and raising bloody welts as she dragged them down her legs. They healed instantly, but that wasn't the point here.

Standing up, she slowly wandered to her wardrobe, opening it up. She needed something fresh to wear- her clothes had been tarnished and bloodied from the earlier events of today.

She flicked through until she found a dark red kimono made of soft silk and taffeta. It was patterned with black butterflies at them hem and long sleeves, and had a tight ribbon of black around the waist. It was cut off just below the calf muscles.

Sakura dressed in it slowly, feeling the sensious cloth brush over her skin. Looking in the mirror, she was pleased with the results. She pulled on stockings and her boots and stretched her legs.

She walked out of the room slowly, wandering without thought towards Phobos's old chambers.

Her fingers tapped against a banister as she watched from the stairway as several maids went in and out, giving the room a proper clean out. Even new paint samples were taken in. It was as though they were attempting to scrape away everything of Phobos' and cut him out of the picture altogether, so to speak.

She slowly walked up the stairs, the maids pausing to look at her nervously. She smiled, and despite herself it was a tad dark.

"What are you all doing?" She asked softly, her voice echoing.

"W-we're cleaning out the room. . . Queen Elyon asked us to clean it out." A maid gabbled nervously.

"Oh? And redecorating it?" Sakura asked softly.

"Y-yes."

Sakura sighed softly, leaning against the banister. "Hmmm." She stalked into the room, watching the maids.

"What a boring task." She sighed finally, turning back. She stalked down the steps impatiently, making her way back to her chambers. She plucked at the material and shimmied it through her fingers. She blew softly on a coin and watched its surface mist over before clearing.

She hummed softly to herself and looked through the window.

"Doesn't time fly?" She said softly.

**W.I.T.C.H (The Oracle's just told them about the whole mother was vindictive and sadistic and immortal stuff and blah blah. . .now onto the whole Dark/Light thing)**

"Awww, poor Sakura!" Hay Lin said, her eyes big in her sympathy. She leant against her mother gently, as though she were afraid her mother would turn into dust and fly away. Her mother smiled, and pulled her into her for a proper bear hug.

"Yes. The poor girl did have it bad. But it's a little more complicated. You see, Sakura was never meant for either Light or Darkness, despite both of them gifting her and wanting her as one of their children, so to speak. She is the perfect inbetween canidate. The. . .middle, so to speak."

"So, she's like the jam in a sponge cake." Irma said, quirking a brow.

The Oracle smiled and nodded. "Exactly. But sometimes, the jam can get squelchy and drip in the heat. Depending which sponge she is leaning towards, Light or Dark, is the side she might go towards. If the jam isn't wiped away, it dries, so to speak, on the sponge, at least for a little while."

"How did this turn into a discussion on jam?" Will wondered aloud.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Dude, listen to the metaphorical stuff."

"Oh yeah. That's right."

"So, basically, she can go either way?" Taranee said, nudging her glasses up her nose with a finger.

"Yes." The Oracle said.

"And she's kind of like a ball in a court. She can bounce from side to side and stay in them for a while no matter how bad it gets for everyone else."

"Yes," The Oracle affirmed.

"So, this Darkness thing is just temporary."

"I think so. She's a beautiful girl at heart. She can just be a little cold and unsavoury at times." The Oracle said, smiling.

"But she just went all good on us after the whole Darkness Dragon thing. Why's she acting so. . .bitchy?" Irma said, wrinkling her nose.

"Language!" Her mother scolded.

Irma frowned, "English. Why?"

The other parents smiled slightly.

The Oracle shrugged, "I don't know about that. Something must have upset her equilibrum."

Irma wrinkled her nose again.

"But she killed babies!" Cornelia exclaimed, "That's just cruel!"

The Oracle shrugged. "In your eyes, perhaps. Perhaps you should try looking through the world using her eyes."

Cornelia snorted. "Yeah right."

**Sakura**

Sakura sat back down onto her bed, her eyes half closed. The iris looked like melted oil, glistening back and oily with flecks of gold. Her hands were clenched, and she unfurled them slowly, looking at her fingertips. Her hands were soft, her skin pale as fresh snow.

She tilted her head, her eyes fluttering softly as her lips curled softly into a smile. She looked in the mirror. Her hands slowly made her way down between her legs. They stopped, and she frowned. _What the hell was she playing at?_ She wondered.

She made her hands retreat and clasped them into her lap.

_What do I do now, when there is naught left to do? There is no one to whose wounds I must stitch back together, save and heal. There is not really a cause for me anymore. I feel. . . bored. _

Sakura bit her lip softly. _Perhaps there is some kind of instrument I can practise with for a while. I haven't played the cello since a very young age._

"Maid," Sakura called softly, stalking out of her chambers. "Please find me a cello to practise with."

The maid gave a nervous nod of her head and scurried away, leaving Sakura feeling fustrated and annoyed. She went back into her room to wait, tapping her hands against the door irritantly. The door squeaked open and the woman staggered into the room, a rich coloured cello in her arms.

She took it and drew the bow across the stings gently, listening to the noise as the noise reverbrated inside the hollow of the instrument. After a few minutes of playing a couple of songs, Sakura was bored. Her Zen felt off.

She stalked over to the mirror hanging near by the counter and looked at her reflection. She blinked, her frown furrowing. _What the. . . _Sakura reached out, eyes wide, and pressed her hand against the glass, watching as the reflection that should be her did the same.

The reflection that should be her smirked. Her reflection had almost everything the same as her, except for the eyes and the hair. The hair was a pale blonde that hung sleeker than usual, and her eyes were a burning fierce green.

Phobos' hair colour. Phobos' eye colour.

Sakura shuddered, backing away. Her reflection laughed softly.

"Hey, get back here." It said teasingly, it's green eyes glittering abrasively.

Sakura slowly walked forwards again, her eyes wide and startled.

"So, how do you feel? A little insane? Like somebody else is walking in your limbs? That's the Light, sweetie. It wants to control you. The Darkness doesn't. The Darkness loves you. You weren't meant for Light."

"I wasn't meant for Darkness," Sakura whispered back to her reflection, who simply smirked.

"Are you sure? Didn't it feel so much better when you allowed it to embrace you and save you?"

"No. It hurt the people I love." Sakura whispered, shaking her head. Her reflection gave her a _come on _look, rolling her eyes.

"Please. You don't love_ them_ at all. You just want them to adore _you."_

"I don't believe you. . ."

"Hnnph. You know, you should really check behind the door. Caleb seems partial to listening in on you." The reflection retorted bitterly.

Sakura took in a sharp inhale, twisting around quickly to see a shadow beneath the door move away quickly.

"You can't let him get away, you know. He'll tell Kurama, and he'll tell the others. They'll think your crazy, and they'll lock you in the madhouse. You've got to be rid of him. At least for a little while." The reflection gave a teasing smile.

It rippled, and then her reflection was as it should be. Black hair. Black, gold-flecked eyes. She tilted her head and shook it before making her way to the door. Desperation crossed to her heart and she started to panic.

She hurried through the door, racing after Caleb. She found him walking quickly down a corridoor and stalked after him, and grabbed his shoulder. The world quaked, and there was a flash as the two of them disappeared.

They were at the beginning of the Hell Corridoor, where she and Phobos had initially landed the first time.

"I'm not taking you to hell." Sakura said quickly, pacing, "So it's better if you wait here, while the world turns back right for me. Something's wrong, but you can't tell anyone until it's been fixed. I'll fix it, and then I'll come back for you. Don't let anyone lead you away from here, eat and drink nothing. Just. . . stay."

Sakura closed her eyes and there was a flash and she disappeared, leaving Caleb in the dust. She reappeared in her room, breathing hard. She collapsed onto the sofa, closing her eyes.

The door creaked open, and Sakura's eyes shot open, her heart hammering hard in her chest. Kurama. She sighed, relaxing back.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"I just. . . wanted to see you." Kurama said, joining her on the sofa, he settled in, and she leant against him.

"You really are a useless experiment, you know."

"What?" Kurama said, a frown furrowing on his forehead.

"You didn't even guess. How's that for a lab rat of mine?" She sighed. Why am I saying these things? Why can't I stop. She closed her eyes, and it felt as though she were sleeping, but she was still talking.

"You were just a test, to see if Necromancer and Elementals were compatable in relationships." Funny how she felt as though she were sleeping, perhaps dreaming, but she felt as though her eyes had just opened. "Little more, little less."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama sounded both bewildered and hurt. "Why would you say something like that?" She felt something cup her cheek softly, as though to turn her head to face him.

"Oh, you poor little rabbit." She sighed softly, "Poor little rabbit got caught in my trap. And now what will you do?" Her lips parted and she bit down softly on the pad of a finger.

"Stop it Sakura." Kurama said, sounding both angry and upset, "This isn't you."

"No?" She heard her voice purr.

"No." He comfirmed.

"You know who_ would_ be compatable to me?" She asked softly, breathlessly, as though she were excited. "Someone _strong,_ someone _powerful,_ someone with a fucking _backbone. _Someone sexy, dominating" A smirk graced her lips, "Someone downright kinky. Know who I mean?" She purred. "_Phobos."_

She heard her own laughter, and then she heard a sharp slap and a stinging pain at her cheek.

"Your not in your right mind. You would never say that. What's gotten. . .into. . .you." Kurama paused, his eyes widening.

"Is it the Darkness? Is it controlling you? Tell me!" Kurama snapped. His eyes were tearing up, she realised.

"Please, my love. Please tell me." He whispered softly, leaning into her and kissing her lips softly.

There was a long, surprised pause, before the girl pushed him back.

"Don't do that again." The girl said, her voice ripe with surprise.

"Why are you so surprised, Sakura? We always kiss." Just to emphasis that, Kurama leant into her, molding his body into her curves and kissing her hard. She shuddered and writhed, struggling to push him away.

"Stop it." She snapped, breathing hard. "That's just wrong!"

Kurama gave a gutteral snarl deep in his throat. "Sakura." He hissed. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, but I love you and I'm not taking the shit you're saying. So get your head together, and quit acting like a bitch. I don't know if it is the Darkness, but I'm sure as hell finding out!"

"Leave me alone Kurama." She sighed. "I'm. . . _sorry,_ all right? I guess I'm just stressed out."

The sorry sounded all too strained and forced, but Kurama gave an understanding nod. "All right. Just please don't worry me like that. I hate it when you say things like that. I mean, saying we're wrong. . . it hurts." Kurama sighed, and pulled her into his chest. Sakura could feel something like her body straining, forcing itself to recieve the hug.

His hands slowly started to follow the soft curve of her body and she tensed,biting on her tongue hard. _Hmmmm. I want to wake up now._

There was a sharp feel of pleasure as she took her body back, shoving whatever had come into her body back and making it recede. She didn't know what it was, but would have to find out. And soon.

She smiled softly at Kurama, making a soft purring noise.

"You're still my perfect little lab rat even _after_ I told you." She said, and blinked, surprised. _Where did that come from?_

She stood up, "I think I need a walk. Just to mull recent events over and comprehend everything a little better." She said, walking away. She didn't dare look back to see the hurt on his face. If she couldn't control herself, she didn't want to futher hurt him by seeming so impervious to his feelings.

_The castle was warm. That would take some getting used to_. Sakura stood on the battlements, looking down below her. _The whole of Meridian was warm. Warm and happy. But when they see me. . . they are afraid._ _It makes me unhappy, the looks on their faces. Judging me. Always judging me. They never stop._ _They don't have the right to judge me. They aren't like me, haven't lived like me. They wouldn't last a day wearing my shoes back when Phobos was around._

Sakura sighed, exhaling. She sat down, feeling eerily close to the edge._ So close I could jump, if I so wished to, despite the repercussions being next to naught for me._

_Am I right, now? Is my body correct, my head straight. Hmm. Cross my heart and hope to die. It's close enough, but I feel as though I am forgetting something I did. But what? Huh. I wonder where Caleb is. . . ._

**W.I.T.C.H **

The Oracle smiled at thegirls, standing up. They rose in, stumbling slightly.

"Now girls, I'm afraid you have to go back to Meridian. You need some rest, and you need to comfort Elyon. She's a little bit on edge because of the phobos ordeal. As for Sakura, it's a case of wait and see."

The girls nodded dully, giving their parents sad looks. They started a hugging festival with everyone, even hugging everyone elses parents and finally each other in a massive group hug.

"Bye mom," Will whispered, kissing her mother on her cheek. "See you soon."

Her mother smiled back sadly, "Bye, Wilma."

"Wilma!" Will exclaimed, looking horrified. "You called me _Wilma!_ That's a. . .a-a," Will cut herself off, shuddering. "Please. . .never call me that. It's just Will."

"But Wilma's your name. . ." Her mother protested.

"I thought Phobos named me that as a joke! And even he didn't call me Wilma!"

"Flintstones, we're the flintstones," The girls turned around to see Tom Lair singing to himself and humming a theme. He stopped when they saw him and flushed bright red.

"_Yeeeeee_aaaaah," Irma said, dragging out the word in a puzzled drawl. "We'd better, uh, _go."_

"Uh huh," Will agreed.

The Oracle opened a port al and they quickly filed through it, back into the old ballroom. Suddenly tired after they dispelled their Guardian formed in favour for sleeping in their human ones, the girls collapsed onto the sofas, yawning and curling up. In a few minutes, they were all fast asleep, breathing in hypnotically deeply.

**Phobos**

Phobos grimanced. The pain that her soul had seared in to him, forcing him to relent from controlling her, was still tingling sharply in his soul. He shuddered beginning to slowly remerge in her soul. Her soul shivered softly as he brushed against him.

His thoughts turned to Kurama. How dare he kiss him! He had made it clear, had he not, that he did not want to be kissed! For one thing, Sakura was now his and his alone, for another, Kurama was a man! Men did not kiss other men, not even if it is male in female body!

Phobos uttered a snarl , and seeped into Sakura consciousness. She was on the battlements, leaning over the edge. Phobos urged her to step back softly, to not allow herself to fall.

He coerced her into going back to her chambers, and upon finding it empty, had her get into her bed, lying beneath the covers. His eyes brightened thoughtfully. _I wonder. . ._

He made her stand up, untie the ribbon from her waist and let the kimono fall from her body beautifully, the silk drifting down her body.

He began to move her hands gently until they hovered over her pert breasts. His/ her fingertips brushed over her nipples softly, and Phobos shuddered as pleasure warmed in the both of their bodies. He squeezed gently and she gasped, pleasure shooting energetically into her lower abdomen.

He groaned softly, his/her hands moving lower, wondering what she felt like down there when she was being pleasured. She was slightly wet he found, with surprise. He hadn't known females to get wet down there before. But then, he'd never really pleasured a woman before. But seeing as this woman was currantly his host, he was very much interested in it, specifically seeing as it pleasured him too.

She squirmed with pleasure as her fingertips applied pleasure to her clit, and she whimpered softly, pleasure snapping her body taunt as she arched. _Gods, this was_. . .Phobos shuddered with pleasure. It felt so good at times it actually hurt a little.

_She was hypersensitive_, he realised. He smirked. It made it all the more pleasurable for him. Sakura's cheeks flushed brightly and she gasped out soft stuttered curses and swear words in her pleasure.

Her body shook with pleasure, and stop a loud cry, she bit into her wrist, muffling her cry as she came.

**Sakura**

_What's wrong with me? This isn't right for me, this isn't me full stop. I have never done such a thing before now. Why must this begin? Why am I being so cruel to others?_

She sat up, her body trembling. She brushed her hair back from her face, and took in a shaky breath. Not everything is right here. But then, I already knew that much,

She stood up, her hands combing through her hair quickly.

She redressed herself slowly, her hands uncertain and slow moving.

"So what do I do now?" She whispered to herself. Her breath misted in the suddenly frigid air, and she shuddered with cold. From her calf muscles down her legs were free from the kimono, and they were beginning to get cold. She put on a thick pair of knee high socks and thick soled boots, shivering slightly. She looked outside, surprised to find how cold she was in her chambers when outside looked bright and sunny.

She opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge, sitting on said ledge. She stretched out her legs in the Sun, closing her eyes and allowing the heat to seep through her body. She gave a soft hum of approval, leaning back with a soft sigh.

Her dark hair blew gently in a soothing warm breeze.

"You could have been better." Her voice said softly from in front of her. Sakura's eyes snapped open sharply. A mirror image of herself, save for green eyes, was floating eerily in the air before her. "The Darkness loves you. It would have gifted you with anything, perhaps even _everything."_

"Such words will get you no where with me. Much like flattery. Logical society is all that I desire, and it will not be long before-"

"Before you turn back, spinning on your heels and running back to the Darkness. Look at the situation; Your so-called friends think you are insane. They have gone so far as to go to Kandrakar, concerned as they are to be rid of you."

"Rid of me?"

"Of course. They have what they need now. They don't need _you_ anymore. It's just like the babies you murdered. Seeing you only brings back the bad memories. Some people will do anything so long as they do not have to remember their pain."

"Then I pity them." Sakura said lazily. "It is not liable I will be staying here long in any case."

"No?"

"No. Whilst I will not wish to lose my memories, I feel the need to travel soon."

"Where will you go? No one will accept you. You are a strange in their midst, and one that should still technically be murdered on sight with your Necromancer heritage brought into play."

"I have no such cares. Who said I would be inhabiting this world? There are many dimensions, and some I am more familair with than others. Perhaps Hell, perhaps Earth. Who knows?"

She yawned, feeling tired.

"You're tired. The Darkness would have allowed you strength."

"The Darkness would have inadvertantly destroyed me, given the time." Sakura retorted testily, twisting around and turning her back to her floating reflection.

"Pity." The one word echoed around the room and when Sakura turned back around, there was no one there.

"I wonder. Was there anyone there to begin with?" Sakura said aloud. "Or am I simply going insane?"

**W.I.T.C.H**

Will twisted around on the sofa, her eyes squeezing tight and fist clenching as she slept. She was dreaming. To be more specific- she was having a nightmare. They all were. And in their dream they were connected.

_Will's Husky ears twitched, pulling back in her fear. Her tail slunk down between her legs and she whimpered, crawling away on all fours away from her attacker. He held a long thin whip and lashed it at her, and it hit her exposed back, slashing open a long wound. She cried out, whimpering and crying. She curled up for a second before she unsteadily crawled onto her feet and stumbled to her feet, desperatley running to avoid the strike of the whip. _

_She heard Cornelia give a cry of pain as she was chased by Cedric, laughter running through the halls. Taranee appeared, Phobos' spare arm wrapped around her waist and his hand sliding between her struggled, making an odd whooping noise of fear. _

_Hay Lin screamed as she appeared beside Will and the whip struck against the small of her back, cutting her tail deeply. Her kitten ears flicked back and forth, and a soft hiss exited through her lips. _

_"My Gods, my Gods, what's happening?" Will cried. _

_Irma appeared, fox tail swinging around in an arch. She blinked and squealed as another Cedric appeared, grinning violently, and reached for her. She shrieked as he caught her tail when she turned to run, crying out as he yanked her back, reeling her in using her tail. _

_"Run!" Cornelia screamed, "Fucking run!"_

_Said speech seemed to be a very good idea as the girls tried as hard as they could to escape their captors hold to race off. _

_There was a scream, and the girls turned back to see Taranee throat contricted by Phobos' whip. Everyone raced back, only to a stumble to a halt, screaming as Taranee's throat was cut open, her throat gushing blood. The girls screamed as Taranee's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground dead. _

_"Oh Gods!" Will cried, staggering back. Tears swept down her cheeks. _

_The scene flickered before their eyes, and then-_

The girls eyes snapped open, now fully awake. They were panting and crying. Huddling up to Taranee, she squeezed her softly.

"Oh Gods, Taranee." Will whimpered, hugging her tightly. The girls all whimpered softly, hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared," Cornelia whimpered back, flickering her hair absent mindedly.

"Yeah," Irma whispered fearfully. Irma staggered to her feet, pulling back the curtains. "It's evening." She said, disbelieving.

"No way," Cornelia said, going over to look.

"Well, in any case, it was just a dream." Will said, absolutely relieved they were awake.

"It's tea time." Irma cheered, as her stomach growled violently.

Will and the others giggled.

"No kidding," Taranee joked shyly, her heart thumping painfully in her chest. Her fingers absently played with her her braid, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Huh. I can't believe I fell asleep with these still on." She muttered, stretching. Her stomach growled, and Taranee giggled.

"I guess I'm kinda hungry too." She said softly.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Irma said, looking slightly more happy at the prospect of food. Humming the theme to Oliver Twist's, "Food, Glorious Food," the girls made they way to the kitchens.

"Foooood!" Irma crowed as they entered the kitchen to find maids lesurely cooking, looking delighted.

"Ah! Girls!" One said, looking pleased. "We can make anything we want, Queen Elyon said so! So we're going to make so much yummy hot food that you're all going to completley stuffed!"

"Ahh." Irma sighed, putting a hand over her heart, "You're a girl after my own heart."

The girls giggled, sighing with pleasure at the thought of so much gorgeous looking/ smelling/ tasty food.

"Here, try this." One nurse said, approaching Irma with a spoon with some kind of hot, orange coloured meat on it. She opened her mouth like a baby bird, nearly moaning with pleasure at the taste.

"Yum Yuuuuuuum." Irma sighed, "What is that?"

"Chicken and some lightly seasoned and spiced sauce. Like it?" The maid said, looking happier than ever.

"Yeah!" Irma exclaimed, claiming another one when the maid offered another piece.

"Oooooh," Will moaned as some noodles were delivered to her. She devoured it from the fork eagerly, the maid laughing.

"Goodness! I'm going to enjoy feeding you up." The maid chuckled.

"Ma'am. It would be an honour to let you feed us up." Irma said, looking serious.

There was a chorus of laughter.

"It's an honour to feed you." The maid said, bowing her head.

"Don't bow your head to us." Will said, smiling.

The maid smiled, raising it. "You girls are our savours. And, to make it better, your are lovely girls."

The girls flushed and grinned, shufffling awkwardly under the complement.

**So guys. Unusual chapter, yes? Thank you to TTigerz for helping me out in the idea department. Much obliged. In any case, whilst I haven't gotten any stories down on it yet, I have created a FictionPress account, named, "Rapture's Hold."**

**I hope to have some stories of my own put up soon. Once again; squeeeeeeee! I know what's coming! I just wonder who. . . Dun Dun Duuuuuun. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to throw me some handouts for what you want, and I will see if it will fit in and how. **


	25. Adoration

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! My 100th was posted by AshleySwift13. Now, I decided that I am going to take Lexvan's advice and kind of skip about between past thoughts of the last chapter, ****such as Caleb's thoughts on seeing Sakura kind of losing herself, Elyon's on having Phobos' ****room cleared, Kurama's worry about Sakura, yadda yadda yadda. And then, naturally, we'll have some long Sakura and Phobos time. I also mention a clue as to what is to come. Phobos will eventually take full control and other things will happen. **

**In any case, this is the last day of holiday I have. I return to Tollbar (My school) tomorrow, so I won't be able to get chapters done as quickly. In any case- enjoy.**

**Caleb (Past till present situation)**

Caleb walked down the halls impatiently, trying to think of something to do. Most of the monsters who weren't present at the time of Phobos' imprisonment had already been tracked down and locked up without a key,  
Elyon had decided that Phobos' room was to be cleaned and redecorated, and things were getting boring.

The only thing left was just to keep an eye on Sakura. Caleb sighed, pushing his hair back and clicking his tongue.  
He was worried about her, it was true. She was just getting stranger and stranger.

These concerns voiced inside his head made his decision- he would go visit Sakura. He strode across the hallways and up the stairs that lead to her chambers quickly, finding the door slightly cracked open. He considered knocking, to see if she were in, but her fist froze above the panel of the door when he heard her speaking. Speaking to herself, he realised, as she peered through the crack in the door.

Instead of her usual flowing garments, Sakura was wearing a tight kimono with billowing sleeves that went down only to below her calfs. It was black and red, and that was what caught his attention- Phobos only and always wore black and red. Whether this was actually mere coincedence he didn't know, but either way something was up here.

She was staring in her mirror, talking as though she were having a conversation with it, and it was asking her questions. She looked skittish, nervous. As though she had heard something surprising, she raised her brows and her lips parted. She whirled around, black eyes wide. Caleb swallowed. _Had he been caught somehow?_

She began to stalk towards the door, and quickly, Caleb turned on his heel and raced down the steps, stopping into a stroll as he passed through the other corridoor. His heart thundered in his chest, beating hard. _If luck was on his side, she wouldn't know it was him listening in._

He heard her walking up behind him, her boots making soft _thud_s on the ground as she got closer.

Her hand caught on his shoulder, and Caleb shivered as a wave of nausia overtook him and the world spun. For a moment, his stomach lurched and he was sightless. When his sight snapped back into focus, he swallowed. The place was beautiful, hauntingly so, but it reeked of despair and pain despite the silence.

He looked up to see Sakura standing up, her eyes panicked and wide. She started to speak,but disoriented as he was, Caleb could only catch snatches of it.

"_Not taking you to hell. . . . wait here. . . world turns right. . . can't tell anyone. . . I'll fix it. . . I'll come back for you. . .don't let anyone lead you away. . . eat. . .drink. . .nothing. . . stay."_

She disappeared before his very eyes. Caleb blinked, turning over to stare at the ceiling, at the blue flames flickering. In his head, he attempted to piece the conversation together, but slowly, a pain in his head built from the crash down, and his head fell back, his eyes closing.

_I'll just. . .sleep a while. _

**Elyon (Past- before Caleb's gone and she requests about the bedroom.)**

Elyon felt unsettled. As she walked around the castle, everything she saw was like the flipped side of Phobos's nightmare castle- and it reminded her all he more of him, thus making him seem almost present here. She was almost expecting to see him any minute. She froze before the door she knew to lead to his chambers, and traced a pattern on it's heavy wooden panel.

"I would like you to clean out this room and completely redecorate it." Elyon said nervously, her hand leaving the door. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, my Queen." A maid said, bowing.

"Thank you." Elyon said softly. At the very least, she could attempt to wipe out what traces he had left behind. She inhaled and exhaled heavily, trying to soothe the stabbing pain that was betrayal that spread through her slightly futher with every beat of her heart.

She waited for the maids to disappear before she opened his door, stepping in his room lightly. She inhaled, and his scent clouded around her. It was not the soft, comforting scent she wanted to remember that lingered here, but the musky, stoic and yet cold scent that she had last scented on him when he had aproached her, basicially to inform her that she would be murdered.

She wandered over to his wardrobe, finding out an old robe of his. She sniffed it, trying to imprint the scent into her memorie. If she could remember the cold scent, maybe she would forget the comfort of the warm one. She folded up the old robe and tucked it into her arm.

If she had it long enough. . . maybe she could forget he had ever been kind to her. Maybe it was that. Maybe it was that she missed her brother desperatley, despite what he had done, and loved him. It was as though her older brother had died and he had told her something hateful before he had done so. She huddled up to the robe, and walked off to her chambers. The last memory is sometimes the cruelest.

What else did she have to lose from here on out aside from everything?

**Kurama (Past- during when Sakura left him alone in her chambers to when he left)**

Kurama sat on Sakura's sofa, his hand cupping a chalice of wine. He sipped from it every now and then, waiting for his loves return. He was worried for her. Something was not correct, she was not one hundered percent functional.

Normally, she adored his touch. Now she was rebuking him and telling him he was just an experiment? No, this wasn't right. Kurama shook his head, taking another sip. His hand fondeled the chalace's rim slightly.

"Come on Sakura." He murmured softly,"Tell me. Tell me everything."

He left the chalance on the side, standing up. His blue eyes darkened and his lips set in a line. _Was she ill? Sick? Possessed?_

He didn't know. But he did consider now would be an excellent time for a check up exam. That at the least would tell him if there was something wrong with her body. Her mind was a more delicate task to look into, but it wasn't exactly something he could check out. _Perhaps it was her soul ribbing her. Maybe she was attempting to hasten the Darkness remnants departure from her form?_

Kurama exhaled, his shoulders slumping. All he wanted to do was to love her, to kiss her and hold her. If she rebuked him, then he would have nothing to live for. Intelligance alone wouldn't be enough.

He left the room, leaning against the wall. His eyes closed for a moment. "I wonder if my love for her was always one sided?" He murmured.

He closed the door and stalked down the stairs.

**Sakura**

Sakura stretched out, feeling warm and comfortable and relativley sleepy. Her eyes fluttered close and she gave a soft sigh of content. She was lying in the gardens, in a clearing on a stone bench. The sun gave her skin a healthy normal tone rather than her pale skin. Her eyes glittered in the sunlight and she gave a soft hiccough.

She turned onto her back, liking the heat on her back.

**Phobos**

Phobos stretched out in Sakura's body, enjoying the comfort her soul was exuding. He wrapped his arms around her soul, smirking. Her hand dangled over the edge of the bench elegantly, and her face was cushioned with her other arm.

It was a comfortable position, Phobos found. Absently, he made her hand move to brush her hair across her face so that it wouldn't get too hot. She did so, and Phobos grinned. _This was becoming all too easy._

**Sakura**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, and she sat up. There was a sudden hush of whispering and Sakura turned to see the whisperers huddle in their petals. She reached out, stroking one's petal. It released a sigh of pleasure that the others echoed.

Sakura gave a dazed smile, getting off the bench and allowing her sight to wander across the rows of whisperers.

"It's funny. You all likely know all my secrets," Sakura mused quietly. "And yet I don't know yours."

The whisperers smiled and whispered, "Sssssh, secret."

Sakura chuckled softly, and wiped her brow. "It's becoming entirely too warm. I believe I'll retire back to my chambers once more. It seems it's become my go between."

The whisperers tilted their heads and once again crawled into their buds.

Sakura walked off, her hands absently catching a rose as she did so. Her fingers clenched in the soft petals, scattering them, and she barely winced as a thorn cut into her palm. She dropped the petals, and stopped.

"Gods I stink. I think a bath is in order." Sakura said, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

She made her way to the hot springs, stripping off her clothes and entering the water. The water felt nice, cool against her warm sweaty skin.

"Hmmmm," She sighed, a smile of relaxation gracing her lips. She washed herself slowly, perhaps a little more slowly than usual, ensuring every inch of her body was clean. She stepped out, her body dripping, to pick up some soaps and hair shampoo and conditioner.

She lathered up, her hands stopping over her breasts, and to her surprise, squeezing slightly, just enough pressure to ensure that her belly heated slightly.

She sighed softly, nearly having to force her hands away from her breasts to wash her hair.

Sakura gave a soft purr of relaxation, her hair now washed, her body now clean and shaved. She stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She picked up her clothes, glancing at her reflection in the water. Her lips parted and she tilted her head.

She made her way to her chambers, ignoring the stares of those that she passed. She got into her chambers, and dropped the towel. She was almost surprised that Kurama was gone. She lay on her sofa, naked and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

**Phobos**

Phobos took over a little, making her hands move softly over her damp breasts. He stroked the rosebud nipples curiously, feeling them harden slightly. He chuckled, his hands skimming over ribs. Her skin was soft as velvet, and it smelled gorgeous. She wriggled gently under the touch, biting her lip.

His hands crawled down her belly, stroking it. Hnnn. It felt good. If he was going to reside within her, he might at least have some pleasure until he could completely control her. When he could do that, he could retrieve his body, and make Elyon and the other girls pay.

He smiled. He would enjoy breaking Sakura back in. She would be the only survivor of his murder streak. His hands went lower and Sakura gasped as a finger slid inside her.

"Oh Gods," She whimpered.

Phobos groaned, "Yes."

**Sakura**

Sakura forced herself to stop, entirely too hot and turned on for her liking.

She was panting again. She wasn't too hot, she was simply breathless with pleasure. and she didn't like feeling so out of control.

She swallowed down, shaking slightly. Her equilibium suddenly tremoured, and she collapsed back onto the sofa, feeling weak and dizzy.

**Phobos**

Phobos groaned as the world spun and she collapsed. Her spirit shuddered, and he grabbed it, holding it close to him. He forced her into him, rather merging into her. It would give him more control, and in the confusion, she would assume that the effects would be from the fall.

"I'm so close." He whispered, surprised when she whispered what he had aloud.

"More than close." They said aloud, Phobos making their tone sound amused. "In fact, just another little thing like that, another collapse. and I will have complete control."

He stood up in her body, wearing it like one wears clothes. "So close," They murmured, Phobos stalking over to the mirror. He studied the female naked body he was inside, making her turn this way and that. His hands travelled across her breasts, sending a tingle of pleasure through them.

He tied her hair back into a bun, using a purple ribbon that he had pulled from a curtain. Her hair felt wonderful, soft and silken. Her cheekbones appeared higher and her lips and eyes appeared more beautiful with her hair pulled back. He dressed her quickly.

He didn't have much more time, he realised, before he would subside for a little while. He tugged on her bangs playfully, smirking. Her black eyes twinkled with his amusement, and he gave a laugh.

He subsided, allowing her to take her place. She did so, but still settled against him, allowing his arms to wrap possesivley around her.

**Sakura**

Sakura didn't know when she had gotten into the kitchen or when she had dressed or tied her hair back into a bun, but she put it down to the collapse. She probably had done it without realising.

"Perhaps I need a body exam." She murmured, releasing her hair from the bun.

Sakura began to hunt down Kurama, walking out of the kitchen and her chambers.

"Hey. Have you seen Kurama?" She asked a maid. The maid nodded.

"Went by not too long ago. I think he was looking for you." The maid said. Her voice was surprisingly strong.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She rushed by on her way.

**Kurama**

Kurama looked up, surprised to find Sakura rushing towards him. Before he could get out a word of greeting, she threw her arms around him, nuzzling his throat. He smiled, her touch making him feel better. He wrapped his arms around her, his mouth gently nipping her neck. She sighed softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm sorry, my love. I don't know what came over me earlier." She said softly, her lips meeting his gently.

His lips melted against hers softly, warmly, and she moaned softly. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip and she gave a low hum of approval.

"Kurama, would you mind giving me a medical exam? I haven't been able to get one yet." Sakura managed, slightly breathless.

"Would I mind?" Kurama chuckled, "Who wouldn't mind giving that beautiful body of yours an exam?"

Sakura flushed, giving a soft giggle.

"But, in all seriousness, of course I will." Kurama said, smiling. He gave her a tender kiss. "My house, or your chambers?"

Sakura smiled. "Yours, if you will. I haven't been in quite some time."

Kurama smiled back, "It hasn't changed much." He replied, almost teasingly. His arms wrapped around her and he picked her up, bridal style. She smiled, settling into his arms.

"I love you." She murmured quietly.

"And I you." Was his instant response. With that, he began to walk, Sakura in his arms, down to his house.

**Will**

Will sighed, getting up from her bed. She was comfortably full from the previous evening, and felt warm and happy. She made her way down to the throne room.

"Guys?" Elyon called from down the hall.

"What is it Elyon?" Will asked, smiling.

"I wanted to know if you all would care to pose for a painting. I thought it would be nice if we were all painted together."

"Oh sure." Will said, fighting back a yawn.

The other girls, looking zombiefied, appeared, yawning and smiling almost guiltily.

"C'mon guys. So where we gonna get painted?" Will asked Elyon.

"The gardens." Elyon grinned, "I thought that the roses would make a nice backing."

"Your majesty is correct." The artist behind her declaired, holding up an easel, paint-tray and other things he would need. "I think it will look lovely." The artist continued, " Will you be in human or Guardian form?"

"Uh, Guardian?" Will said, shrugging. "If no one objects."

"No one objects," Irma informed her, stretching her muscles. "I want to stretch my wings."

"Alright." Will said, yawning. She held up the Heart, "Guardians Unite!"

Bright, luminous light filled the air as the girls changed.

Irma sighed, stretching with relief. "Mmmmm." She sighed, fluttering up into the sky.

The other girls joined her, circuling in the air.

"Oh, it feels so good to fly." Cornelia sighed, smiling as she circled. "Oh, and has anyone seen Caleb?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Nope."

"No." The chorus came left, right and center, making Cornelia huff slightly.

"Where ever is he?" She growled.

"I don't know. Maybe he went off with the other rebels to ensure that all of Phobos' monsters are caught." Elyon shrugged.

Cornelia sighed and scowl.

"Corny, don't scowl. Your face'll freeze like that." Irma said, giggling.

Cornelia snorted, landing beside Elyon.

The girls positioned themselves as the Artist requested, Elyon beaming at the front excitedly.

"Earth Guardian, rearrange your face. It looks like thunder." The artist said, smiling.

The other girls snickered.

"Shut up!" Cornelia snapped. Will couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"That's it, Heart girl! What a lovely smile!" The artist encouraged.

"Corny, you can look for lover boy later." Irma said, rolling her eyes. Cornelia forced her expressions to become a sweet kindly smile, her eyes soft and gentle.

"Much better." The Artist said, giving a Nod that Affirmed he Approved. The girls giggled again, smiling.

"Perfect. Now just stay like that." The Artist said, beaming. He set up his equipment and began, sketching them out.

A few minutes later, Irma was starting to fidget.

"Stay still." The Artist growled, his grey eyes narrowing. Irma tried really hard, but couldn't stop her wings from fluttering impatiently.

"Can't." Irma said simply.

"Well, I'll finish you and then you can flutter off. You're at the edge of the painting so I've nearly done you and the backing already. I go from one side to the other and then the middle, so Air Guardian and Water, you can go in a minute."

Irma and Hay Lin, knowing that they could go soon, started squirming all the more.

"Alright!" The Artist exploded, "Air and Water, get going!"

The two girls exploded into the air frantically, shooting through the air crazily.

"I want to break freeee!" Irma sang, making Hay Lin snicker, "I want to break free-heeeee!"

Hay Lin burst into peals of laughter, nearly falling face first onto the ground. Irma shrieked with glee, crashing down beside her. They instantly started to play fight, giggling and squealing.

Cornelia, Will, Taranee and Elyon stared at them with the corner of their eyes, jealous that they could go free.

_**Half an hour later**_

"Your majesty, you are finished." The Artist said. Elyon bounded off, joining in with Irma and Hay Lin.

Will and Taranee stayed, looking very very fustrated.

Taranee sighed softly, immediantly to be berated by the Artist for it.

Will held on, desperate to move, her foot tapping quietly against the ground.

**Sakura**

Sakura lay back on Kurama's sofa, his hands gently kneading over her body. He had already checked her body mass, eyesight, hearing and other such things. Now he was checking for irregularities with her body.

"Anything?" She asked softly.

"Not yet." Kurama replied, just as softly. "In fact, you seem perfectly healthy."

"Ah, good." She hadn't mentioned about the hallucinations and other such.

Kurama reached her foot and kissed her toe softly. Sakura smiled softly, her black gold flecked eyes soft in the dim light. He went over to her head and gave her a smile. "I know for a fact that your breasts are fine. In fact," He stood up," You are perfectly healthy."

Sakura sighed, looking relieved. She reached out, pulling him on the sofa with her.

They settled together, bodies melding together. Kurama nestled Sakura into his neck. Her head rested on his chest, and she sighed softly as his hands stroked her hair softly.

Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Will**

Will nearly gave a yell of delight when the Artist said she could go. She shot into the air so fast that she swivelled around too quickly, got dizzy, and smacked back into the ground, which seemed to cause endless amusement to the rest of the girls who were laughing as though there were no tomorrow and this was the best laught they would get all day.

She struggled to her feet, accidentally falling over again in her struggle. She groaned audibly, making the girls crack up harder, and forced herself back onto her feet. Dizzily, she forced herself to sit down and wait for her head to stop spinning quite so hard so that she actually had a reasonable chance to stand up without falling down again.

On seeing this, Irma cackled, and starting singing, "I'm spinning around, get outta my way. . ." Shaking her hips in an exaggerated manner.

Hay Lin squealed, and Will rolled her eyes. She stopped after nausia took over her head and simply lay back, groaning.

The girls joined here, laying beside her in the sun.

Irma; "Leeeeet the Sun shine, let the Sun shine through, the suuuuun shine."

Will sighed softly, while Irma snickered. She blew her bangs up, wincing at the electrical crackle that followed. She sighed, looking her fingers. Blue crackled around them brightly, and when she moved to lay her arm down, she accidentally brushed against Cornelia, who shrieked leaping up, and yelling out swears.

"You shocked me!" She bellowed.

"I'm sorry," Will spluttered, while Irma snickered.

Finally, after Cornelia's hair went all static, Will simply crawled away before Cornelia discovered the damage she had done to her pride and joy hair. Irma choked on her laughter, and to be helpful Elyon whacked her back a couple of times.

Will made her way to her room, sitting on her bed. She sighed, throwing herself backwards onto her bed. Her hair flew outwards, and more sparks crackled in the air around her like pretty fireworks.

Sighing, Will sniffed. She sniffed again, her nose wrinkling.

"Jeech!" She said. The electricity she had made smelt bad, like burnt rubber.

She staggered over to the window, throwing it open. She stuck her head out and inhaling fresh air. Will sighed, untransforming the Guardians. She slumped back onto the bed, and groaned.

**Cornelia**

Cornelia raised her hand to push her hair back. Her eyes went wide.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Cornelia screamed.

The girls instantly burst back into hysterical peals of laughter, rolling around the floor and snorting.

Cornelia's eyes went wide, her face turning an alarming shade of bright red. She began to pace around the garden, screaming like a crazy person as she caught sight of the frazzled ends of her hair.

She let out a monster like roar, and stomped off into the distance.

**Kurama**

Kurama looked at the young woman in his arms with uneasy tenderness. She moved slightly in her sleep, her lashes giving a slight flutter. His hand entangled in her hair, stroking out the silken strands. She stirred slightly before going back into his arms, dark hair splaying over his chest.

She released a breath of air through her mouth, her lips pursed. Kuramar couldn't help but stroke her lower lip with his forefinger, liking the soft plump lip beneath it.

He smiled at her, gently humming. She was too skinny, he knew. Of course he hadn't said that. She was perfect in his eyes. But still, medically she was too skinny.

Not that it mattered. Her immortality nulled that she was too skinny and other such things that seemed almost impertanant because of the fact that she is immortal.

She turned over, and Kurama tilted his head back, his eyes half closing. His lover was no easy sleeper, but she would not awake suddenly as far as he knew.

Kurama glanced outside through the half closed curtains. It was early evening, and yet the Sun was setting early. For a moment, he considered awakening his love so he could take her home. He overruled it. She was tired, his love. He would allow her to sleep.

He looked at her through his eyes, and gave a little smile. His love. Only his.

**Phobos**

Phobos slept inside of Sakura's body, becoming almost like a dormant volcano in a sense. Her soul allowed him there, uncertain of what to make of the intruder that was sleeping. It seemed odd that her soul had awoken to his presense, but that was fine to him. Her soul was too dazed from the Darkness that had been torn from it and the new presense of Light to recognise or even fight off the intruder.

He would have to be careful. If she awoke to him, it was possible that he could eventually be discovered. She gave a soft sigh, curling back up. Her eyes fluttered close and she went back to sleep.

He wondered if she realised that the gold flecks in her eyes were actually a warning from the Light that he was here, in her body. He doubted it. He smiled in his sleep.

What did it matter? Before soon, he would have all the control he desired.

**Taranee**

Taranee walked through the town, Suki by her side. They were looking for Suki's family, so far with little prevail.

It seemed that whilst people could suggest they were here and there, they weren't actually either here or there.

They were getting close though. There weren't many more places to look in for them. Sighing, Taranee gave her friend a hug.

"Are you alright, Suki?"

"I'm beginning to feel a little disheartened." She said softly, pushing back her pale hair from over her face. Her scars, some of which Suki had chosen to keep, gleamed in the moonlight.

"Don't be. We'll find them." Taranee said softly.

Suki nodded into Taranee's shoulder, hugging her back. "I just. . .I really miss them."

Taranee hugged her harder before letting her go. "We'll find them." She repeated, really hoping that she was correct.

"Hey, are you Suki?" Asked a voice. "I 'ear you've been looking for my dad."

A little boy, couldn't have been more than five, looked up at them.

"Yes. I'm his daughter." Suki replied softly.

The boy gave a shocked expression. "He don't 'ave one." He said.

"Yes, yes, he does." Suki said, her eyes widening with shock.

The boy stuck his chin out, "We'll see." He said stroppily. He stomped off, gesturing for them to follow. The two girls did so, walking quickly.

Two adults sat on a bench in a garden, relaxing into each other. The female had soft slightly curly white blonde hair, the boy had dark ginger hair.

"Mum, Dad!" The little boy snapped. "This is Suki. She says she's your daughter."

Suki flushed slightly. The adults looked over, and the woman stood up, her mouth opening into an,'O' shape.

"Suki!" She gasped, rushing forward. She threw her arms around her, and the man quickly followed suite.

"Suki, my little Suki!" The man cried, hugging her hard.

"Who's that?" Suki asked, nodding to the little boy.

"That's your little brother, that's Ash." The woman said, blinking away tears.

"Hey, Ash," Suki said softly, bending down to face him.

"I don't like you, you're ugly!" The little boy yelled, making Suki flinch back.

"Ash!" The father snapped.

Ash flushed an ugly puce colour. "Well, she is." He muttered sullenly.

Taranee gave Suki a last parting hug. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you soon. You can come back to the castle anytime." She whispered, smiling softly.

"Um. . . Okay." Suki whispered back shyly. Taranee turned and started on her way back to the castle, enjoying the late sunset, and the heat that came with it.

When she arrived at the castle, she stood back, looking at the village. It was beautiful, more so now than it had ever been under Phobos' rule.

Sighing, she went inside. She was actually getting tired. She wandered up to her chambers, pulling back the covers and settling into it. Her eyes closed slowly, and finally, she fell into sleep.

Her final thought;_ I hope Suki is alright. . . _

**Phew! I had to pull a cat out the hat for this chapter to be done on ti****me! I hope y'all liked it. This chapter isn't really very significant, but is a little. The next chapter will be a little more in stature and y'all might like it a little more. I'm surprised this story has taken so long to write to be honest, but I am pleased it is oh-so-nearly done.**

**Also, would anyone attempt on a picture of Sakura for me?**


	26. Graceless

**Hey guys! We've gone all for Sakura in this chapter, but it's for the all-important cause. You're gonna know what it is. I hope that you all enjoy it. I have been writing like an insane person ( And perhaps I am) to get you all this chapter. **

**At least y'all might like it better than the previous chapter and please review. I find reviews very encouraging. Also, the final places in the plot are in place- Phobos will attend Elyon's Coronation, Sakura, egged on by Phobos, will start going crazier as the Darkness begins to also pressure her more onto it's side. So the TRUE Coronation is where the shit hits the fan. Enjoy!**

Sakura shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open. Her body moved numbly, moving into a crouch behind a pair of legs. Her eyes caught sight of Kurama and she stilled. Why had he allowed her to sleep so late? If the moonlight that glimmered through the half closed curtains told her anything it was that it was late, very late, into the night, and she should be home by now, sleeping or doing something else.

She slowly moved from behind his legs, making sure not to awaken him as she managed to escape him. He curled up slightly more in her absence, as though she had simply moved in the bed and his body wished for her to be closer. She moved swiftly, her hand brushing back a soft kiss curl from his forehead before turning away. It was more than past time she returned to her abode.

She stepped out of the house, her silhouette instantly being cast long across the wall. She walked swiftly, her sleeved swinging with each step and the soft brush of wind that caressed both the sleeves and her hair at the same time. Her boots thudded softly, and she wondered why he had not thought to take them off.

Had he been too tired? She smiled slightly. Her poor sleepy Kurama. The notion was almost amusing. Almost. Her breath gusted slightly as a cold whirl of wind took it from her. She blinked, her black eyes weeping tears from the cool lashing.

There was a sudden pain in her head, and she staggered, falling to her knees. Her head hung low, hair falling around her in a shaggy soft curtain of black. Her lips parted, revealing the gleam o f white teeth. Her hands rested between her knees, her kimono barely saving her modesty. She stood, shaking slightly, her knees bruised and eyes stinging.

Blood dripped from her nose, making a soft noise as it fell down to the ground. She wiped at it impatiently. She stopped, stared hard in her reflection, which stared back at her from a window. Grimy as the window was, she could vaguely see her reflection. She could vaguely see that her eyes were almost completely gold, and were now flecked with black.

"Perhaps it is some kind of medical condition?" Sakura murmured aloud, "But surely it should have healed by now were that the case?"

Again, another kind of vicious pain wracked her body, fiercely pounding with her skull. It felt as though her very soul was burning inside of her. She cried out in pain, making a high pitched keening. She shoved her wrist into her mouth, breaking skin as she bit down hard, forcing herself not to scream.

She hadn't felt such agony since the first time that Phobos had taken her, and even that was quickly becoming dull compared to this new bright pain that ripped through her. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell into a dead collapse.

**Phobos**

Phobos awoke suddenly, finding Sakura's soul screaming and writhing in pain. When he looked down at his hands, he realised that they had completely misted into her body. They were . . ._ together_. It was hurting the soul like crazy, as possession often does, but now that the real thing, and not simple child play was in action, it had become sinfully painful. He sank into her fully, enjoying the feeling as her spirit allowed him to do it. It felt wonderful, having full control. She silenced her screaming, the pin of being taken off slowly depleting as she sank into him. It was him now. She was simply the puppet inside of him that he ordered and controlled.

His soul sighed softly, and he took up his place in her body.

He moved, laughing out aloud when Sakura's body moved, standing up quickly. He walked around for a while, trying to get used to having a female anatomy. He glanced into the mirror, still a little surprised when her reflection greeted him. He stroked her hair slightly, his hands sliding down her chest and stomach.

"Mmmm." He murmured approvingly. He gave a chuckle and twirled around, realising happily that he even had her voice.

He began to make it back to the castle; after all, he didn't have her memory. He would need the correct information in order to find his way into the Underground Hell Dimension and get his own body back. He may well get back to the castle and research the matter, thus finding his way into getting his own body back.

He/ She strode along confidently, hips swinging, it felt weird, but when Phobos caught sight of his reflection passing, he was very much pleased with the result of said hip swinging. It was sexy, vixen- like.

Phobos laughed at the thought, shaking his head. He had to stop thinking like that, he told himself, or he would never want to leave this luscious body. He shook his head. His own body was better, but she was all too close.

He went to her chambers, laying back on her sofa, his hands stroking down her body. He enjoyed her body, liking the way her body curved softly.

"Hmmm." He groaned deeply. Her body tingled deliciously.

He decided he would sleep for a while, getting the maximum energy he could, and then he would go to the library.

He closed his eyes, hands wrapping over his chest and allowed the dark of night to wash of him and lull him to sleep.

**Sakura**

**(Just a note- recall how Sakura could be awake and yet her soul could be asleep because her conscious was awake and therefore her brain? That's relative to this following bit with Phobos. .)**

Once again, Sakura was found herself trapped inside her mind. This time she was trapped in a dark room. The floorboards creaked when she stepped over them, and she twisted around to see a bed in the room. A body lay in the bed.

Her breath caught in her throat. Phobos? She moved forward slowly. A quilt was gently draped over him, and his eyes were closed, blonde hair splayed over the pillow. She leant forward, knowing somehow that he was sleeping, and yet, his soul was dormant over her body.

She moved back from him, biting her lip. A moonbeam shone through the window, lighting up the room. His chest rose and fell softly, and Sakura backed away, trying the door knob. It rattled but wouldn't budge.

"Oh Gods _no,_ come on." She hissed, panicked. Her eyes flitted over to Phobos, and she rattled the door more frantically. There was a soft groan, and she froze. She slowly crawled on all fours under the dresser, her eyes wide.

"Oh Gods, this can't be happening." She whispered softly.

There were creaking footsteps, and a Phobos appeared before her. His eyes weren't cold and malicious, but instead curiously empty.

"Hello?" He said softly. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me? Oh. Of course you won't. You can't see me in the dark, can you." Sakura said, her words spoken quickly. She crawled out from underneath the dresser, standing up. "Will you try to kill me, that is the question?"

Phobos smiled, "I am a tyrant," He chuckled. He tilted his head, "Perhaps you can entertain me or something of the kind? Maybe then I might allow you to live."

Sakura gave him a noncomittal, doubtful look.

"I don't know." She said softly, "Besides, you cannot kill a soul in it's own body, particually an immortal one."

"Immortal?" Phobos said, catching onto the word quickly.

"Yes." She affirmed.

Phobos smiled slowly, "Ah. My little Sakura. I should have known that it was a memory clash between us both that formed this situation."

**Caleb **

Caleb groaned, his eyes slowly open. His expression was dazed, confused, his eyes bewildered.

"Where am I?" He muttered, struggling to his feet. His swept his hand back with his hand, rubbing the back of his bruised head. Vaguely, he remembered someone speaking, but he was too dazed to remember. He staggered forward, walking through the caverns._ Those lights are so strange_. . . he thought, looking at the blue fire in a concerned, perplexed way. _Since when has there ever been blue fire?_

He shook his head, continuing on his way. His brown eyes glinted softly in the light, and she stopped short, finding himself on a. . . lake shore? He frowned, looking at the water. Several boats were floating peacefully on the water, Japanese lanterns lit with the same blue fire as the wooden pyres. The light in here was strange, like it was overcast with moonlight and yet there was none. They were in a cavern, and while there were holes in the ceiling that let through beams of soft white lighht, the only other light source was the blue fire lit up in the lanterns.

He glanced down at his hands, surprised to find that they, too, were overcast with soft blue that the fire gave off. He frowned, wondering if he should get in the boat and see where the river headed. He finally, heaved a sigh, and climbed into the boat. It wobbled slightly as he grabbed the oar and pushed it against the water. The boat shot ahead, startling Caleb into dropping the oar. He fell back into the boat, alarmed when a large body of water splashed into it.

He struggled up, looking down at the. . . water? It was gone. There was nothing in the boat. Caleb leant down, patting at his trousers. Completely dry.

Confused, Caleb looked up. The boat rocked slightly and stilled completley against a shore line. He stepped out of the boat easily, his boots making a crunching noise as he moved forward. A skeletal figure stood before him.

Suddenly a voice circled around him, sounding like the rustle of dead leaves;_ what are you doing here?_

Caleb shook his head, "I don't. . .I don't know. Sakura brought me her, and she said something, but I was too disoriented to listen."

_I see. She did not wish for you to go to hell, merely to be out of the way, according to your memories. Are you aware that the moment you stepped into the boat, you begin to die? Perhaps you had better hurry back the way you came, back over the river. Your life will be restored if you are quick enough. _

Caleb stumbled back towards the boat, his eyes wide. He tripped over the boat, stumbling back in.

His eyes widened as he noticed that the oar had reappeared. He grabbed it, wobbling on his feet as he stuck the oar in. The water rippled and the boat began to glide back to the other shore.

His muscled arms were working overtime, and the boat was moving so fast that water splashed up the sides, wetting him. It dried instantly. His breath gusted coldly, and he winced at the boat crashed into the shore. He stumbled from it and collapsed onto the wet coast line, crawling further up it in his attempt to escape from the cursed river. He spat up sand, stomach heaving with disgust.

His eyes fluttered and his heart jerked violently in his chest. He gasped, putting his hand over his chest. It felt as though his heart suddenly fitted, pumping around blood quickly before it settled to it's more normal rate.

**Sakura**

Sakura sighed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Phobos stared at her, his head looking stragely bare without his usual hat on. His hair was silvery in the moonlight, and his green eyes glittered. He moved suddenly, throwing himself onto her body and pinning her down, his hands clasping her wrists tightly.

"You know," He breathed, sounding excited. "I just thought of something. Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't hurt you as I did before. Perhaps even _more_ so."

Sakura rolled her eyes,"Your knowledge is impeccible." She informed him coolly. "But it could go either way."

Phobos laughed, his hands clenching tighter around her wrists. She winced slightly. She attempted to knee him in the groin swiftly, and he leant down harder on her body, forcing her legs either side of his waist. She struggled, her body thrashing. Oh Gods. Her eyes widened. His hard length pressed against her.

"Get off me!" She snarled, her eyes blacking out.

"Oh, how pretty!" Phobos jeered, laughing. His hands released her wrists, instead locking around her neck. She choked as he squeezed.

"Get the fuck off me!" She choked, her hands pawing weakly at his chest.

**Phobos **

Phobos strode into the library, his boots clacking on the floor. He glanced at his reflection in a mirror, feeling very affectionate of the willowy serene body he had taken over. Such wonderful curves. All though, that said, it made him feel. . . _bouncy_ when he walked too quickly.

He chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. He stalked over to the books, hands skimming over the books. He heard a breathless feminine sigh, recognising it to be Sakura's.

He found a book labelled, The Necromancer Immortality Passage. Of course this would have been relevant to her. Of course she would have read it. Perhaps it would have the information he sought from it. He slipped the book open and went to go sit, crossing his legs in a feminine manner without realising it.

He opened the book and sighed softly, readying himself to read the book. He leant over it and began to read in ernest.

**Sakura**

Sakura spat in his face, struggling violently. His mouth covered her mouth quickly, smothering her. His tongue filled her mouth, making her unable to scream. Hands grabbing at her white shift dress, he dragged it up over her thighs, delighting in the feel of soft skin. She screamed, kicking. Her black eyes eyes shivered with black, the iris spreading over the whites of her eyes before returning to the soft black orb.

Tears leaked down her cheeks as she felt his hands tangle in her underwear, tearing them off. She forced her heart beat to slow. _He likes your screams. . . _she whimpered inwardly, _stop screaming, calm yourself. _

When her underwear was torn from her form, she became hysterical, screaming. He laughed, hands squeezing tightly around her waist. His length was hard against her and she screamed louder. His hand pushed over her mouth, silencing her. He straddled her, undoing the button of his trousers. He shoved them down slightly, and then quickly kneed Sakura in the stomach, making her gasp and curl up in pain. He let his trousers and underwear fall.

Sakura attempted to crawl away, her hair falling over her face as she tried to get off the sofa. Phobos grabbed her, his lower half now completely naked. He pushed her hard into the bed, yanking her shift off her body. She whimpered softly as he threw his robe elsewhere, revealing his muscled stomach. She writhed beneath him, struggling.

He waved his hand, muttering something, and, suddenly nausious, Sakura fell back into the bed, her eyes fluttering.

"Please. . . " She whispered, "Don't do this. . ."

He ground his erection against her. Her eyes rolled back. Finally, he readied himself, and thrust into her deeply. She screamed softly, her voice fading as she eyes closed.

**Phobos**

The answer was in this book. Phobos was absolutely certain of it. This book already gave a detailed description of the blue fire found in the Passageway to Hell, amongst other things that he recognised.

He leant back, sighing. His hand skimmed over the page, the information projecting straight into his brain. The book was actually very interesting, and Phobos was becoming curious about the dying breed that was the True Necromancer.

_Ah. _His eyes widened with excitment. There. The spell that would take him directly to the passageway. With Sakura's powers in his hands, he should be able to execute it perfectly and get his true form back. He sighed, stretching out comfortably. He continued absorbing the books information.

He looked inside of himself, looking into his soul. There was a rolling sensation as he became one with his soul.

He blinked. He was pumping quite pleasurably inside of Sakura's body, while she gave some moans of pain, her eyes fluttering closed. He smirked, thrusting in faster, his breath panting harshly as he became ready to come.

He dragged her hips up so that he could plunge deeper. He throbbed hard, and finally exploded inside of her. Her eyes went wide, her body spasming with pain. He sighed, groaning with pleasure. He turned onto his back.

"Good girl." He smirked. "I have all the information now about the passageway to Hell. I can retrieve my body."

"I'll finish you." She whispered. "I'll kill you the moment you get your body back."

Phobos laughed coldly. "Sweetheart, you can send me to hell all you want. But recall- Unless I am gravelly wounded and can actually bleed out, then I am immortal."

Sakura released a shaky breath, and Phobos seperated himself from his soul, rushing into Sakura's body.

He got up, stretching. "Perfect." He murmured. "It's time to retrieve my body."

He closed his eyes, and focused, drawing in the True Necromancer ability. He called to the dead using Sakura's soul's sweet harmony, and the dead called back, bringing her in. It was not unlike standing at the edge of cliff and waiting to jump without contraist of mortal pain or death. Fearful, but exciting even so.

The ground beneath him tremoured, and then he fell directly down. He collapsed into a huddle on the ground, half unconscious. His eyes opened slowly, and he groaned softly as he forced himself up.

He stopped, shocked, as he noticed Caleb. "Ah, you're still here," He murmured. Or rather, she murmured, after all this was Sakura's body. "Hmm. Stay here."

With that, he walked over to the boat and stepped into it, grabbing the oar and pushing it back into the water. He noted her reflection in the water and smiled, rowing himself onwards. The water rippled, the light playing softly over her features.

Time passed by quickly and before he had time to properly review the situation, he had bumped up against the shore. He stood out confidantly, watching his boot clad small feet passing over the edge with amused eyes.

He strode through and watched Death appear.

"I am here to recall a soul." He said.

_Phobos?_

"Yes."

Death bowed to her. *You are above my stature. I will do as you ask, my Lady*

Death disappeared, leaving Sakura/ Phobos stood there by him/herself. A few moments later it reappeared with Phobos, looking half dead and exhausted. Sakura's body stalked forward to him, and Death released him. She/ he pressed her mouth firmly against Phobos'.

Phobos's body writhed with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his soul fixed itself back together firmly, and he was safely anchored into his body.

**Sakura **

Sakura writhed, gasping and screaming as his soul was cleaved from hers. She doubled over in pain, gasping. Gods! She blinked, her vision snapping into perfect view.

Her body was hers again. She stroked down her curves, her eyes wide and body trembling from the shock.

"It's me." She whispered. "All me."

Death tilted it's head, and then disappeared. It was not Death's battle, so it would seem.

**Phobos**

Sakura, too weak from the soul shredding experience, collasped. Phobos stepped forward, dragging her body into the boat. The lantern glew brightly. Phobos arranged her body, adrenaline pounding through his own. He would not leave her, not when she would be such a valuable source of entertainment and of great use when he needed to use her body for something.

He quirked a smile. Now, what would he do with that troublesome Caleb, the Guardians, Kurama and his dear sister and so on and so forth? His eyes glittered.

Now, wouldn't it be something special to surprise her on her coronation? He could simply out on a glamour and use it to fool them all. He could hypnotise Sakura, give her some false memories about him being an old friend come to visit. No one would second guess her, particually since she would have become less cruel for the most part. Or, perhaps he could hide his body, hypnotise Sakura, and go into Caleb's body. The options were tempting.

He paused, his thoughts straying over to Sakura. Of course the Darkness would want her, become more intimate with her. She could actually possibly turn to his side at the end of this. It was unlikely, but with some persuassion, perhaps possible. He bent down over her unconciouss form. Now- _what to do, what to do?_

He sighed, setting down the oar and sitting down. They were in no danger here as of yet. He had siphoned some of Sakura's abilities into his soul so that he shared them with her. He could not die here, and neither could she. He slipped his hands into the cool water, collecting a small pool in his hands, and drank from it. His body was thirsty, and it was making his throat hurt. The water soothed it instantly.

He leant back, a deep sigh rumbling within his throat.

Sakura began to stirr, her eyelashes fluttering softly and lips parting to release a soft singular sigh. She forced herself to sit up, leaning against the boat.

Her black eyes fluttered open, and she gave a low moan of pain.

"Good. You're awake." Phobos said, his lips twisting into a bitter smirk.

"Wha- what?" Sakura murmured, her eyes flicking open. He leaned forward into her, the boat wobbling slightly.

"So. I have two options. Being as intelligant as you are, tell me your thoughts- I could take over Caleb's body and hypnotise you to forget about this encounter. Or, I could simply glamour myself into a alias, plant some false memories into your mind and minus this scene, thus becoming your old friend." Phobos smiled grimly, "Either way, I must hypnotise you. Your thoughts?"

Sakura bit her lip, struggling back from his body. She glanced at the water surrounding the boat, her eyes flickering between Phobos and the water rippling around them.

"Don't even consider-"

Sakura dived at the edge, only for Phobos to flash towards her, grabbing her hard and slamming her body into his, pushing her firmly against him. He held her tightly in his arms, his breath fanning over her neck.

"Now, why would go and so something so silly as that, hnnnn?" He murmured in her ear, giving her neck a quick kiss of posession. "You're mine, girl. Always will be."

"I am not yours." Sakura hissed at him sharply, her body tensing sharply. She was stoically still in his arms, and he chuckled deeply. There was a sudden rock and Phobos and Sakura both winced as the boat was shoved onto the shore brutally.

"Why do you persist? You will not get what you want." Sakura asked wearily.

Phobos chuckled softly, the noise ripe with malice.

"Besides, how do you know I will take you back to the Living Passage?"

"I don't need you to do that anymore." Phobos purred.

"Oh. So you discovered how to do it yourself? It's also a high probability that you thought to steal a little part of what makes me into a True Necromancer."

Sakura stumbled to her feet, stepping out of the boat. She rushed forward to Caleb, who was laying on the ground, half unconscious.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" She demanded briskly.

"I just got back. I feel sick."

"Got back . . . " Sakura's eyes flashed brilliantly, "How did you even come to be here!" She snapped.

"You." Caleb managed before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You know, the view is simply luscious back here," Phobos leered, staring at her raised ass as she tended to him. Se turned around flushing deeply. "What with that short little dress lifting up to give an ample view. . ."

He smirked.

"You pedophile!" Sakura snapped.

Phobos just laughed, moving over to her body and hanging himself over her form. She struggled to support his weight and they collapsed together over Caleb, who grunted attempting to push them both of him with a mumble.

Phobos gave a low groan into Sakura's ear and she tensed up, forcing herself not to shudder.

"Brute." She whispered.

"Whore." Phobos whispered back. "After all, when you got used to my raping you, you stilled, stopped struggling. You opened your legs to me, you little cunt."

"I didn't have a choice!" Sakura snapped back, her eyes glittering with malice. "It was ever that, or I would be beaten _and_ raped."

"And each time, you tried to please me so that it would be over soon." Phobos continued. "I did enjoy it, little whore. You always were very good at knowing what I wanted, even if you did cry after somtimes."

Sakura released a shuddering breath. "I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered softly.

"No?" Phobos whispered, pausing. "Oh no, wait. That was _Miranda_ that tried to please me. You just froze, a little catatonic. But she was willing, not raped."

Sakura released another breath, "Yes. So much so that she came to me after, bloody and in pain."

Phobos snarled slightly, his hands wrapping around her throat. They tightened. She gasped, choking slightly.

"Sssssh," He whispered, leaning in. "I could always bend your will, make you willing."

Sakura's lip trembled. "Why can't you leave us all alone?"

"Because that would be boring." Phobos said, rolling his eyes.

Caleb groaned beneath them, and Sakura struggled to push Phobos up and off them, using her back as a lever to help her. He piled his full weight on her childishly, and Sakura gave a fustrated snarl.

She pushed her hair back, finally simply moving out from underneath him and letting him fall to the ground. Suddenly cold, she shivered, her skin tingling.

"I wanta go home." Caleb groaned, attempting to sit up. "This place is making me feel sick."

"Yes, it does that to mortals." Sakura said absently, twirling a thick strand of black hair around her fingers.

"Sakura?" Caleb asked uncertaintly.

"Hmm?" A slight tilt of her head, a soft continuing echo of the hmm in the cavern around them.

"Why is Phobos standing over there?" Standing up, Caleb glared at Phobos in a threatening (Or threatened) manner.

"Long story." Sakura sighed, tilting her head back to it's normal position. Her dark eyes glittered intensley.

"Hey, are you Okay?" Caleb asked, becoming worried at her catatonic look.

"Uh-hnnn." Was the slow reply. "Why?"

"No reason." Caleb said awkwardly, putting his hand at the nape of his neck and nervously stepping away. He had seen what Sakura could do when provoked.

"I don't believe you. . ." Sakura said softly, "Now, tell me. Are you worried about something?"

Caleb cleared his throat, and Phobos gave him a slightly sarcastic _you really gonna do this _look.

"Well, you just look a little. . . tired." He said. "And Phobos is here."

Phobos rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

"Hnnn."

"Hnnn." Caleb sighed back before he could stop himself.

Sakura quirked a brow, and he muttered, quickly, "Sorry."

"In any case, I am tired. Being posessed does that to you." Sakura reprised him.

"Posessed?" Caleb said, his eyes widening. His gaze caught Phobos, and Sakura could see he understood.

"Yes. I can see by the sudden clear look in your expression that you now somewhat understand what has happened."

Phobos sighed, rolling his eyes impatiently. "Now, we can banter all day, but I find myself impatient. I believe that I will make us all fall into a spell induced sleep whilst I think of what to do."

"How can you think in your sleep?" Caleb said, puzzled.

Both Sakura and Phobos gave him a look. Caleb flushed deeply. Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"When I wake up. . ." Her eyes drifted close and her body stumbled back. "Imma kick your ass."

**So guys. Let me know your views on this whole mess. Do ya think that Phobos should give himself a glamour or become Caleb? Turns out this chapter got a little more progression done in the story. So drop me line, guys. I always enjoy a good chat about the progression of this story. Any and all reviews are appreciated, and I hope that y'all will hang with me to the very end. Again- can someone draw me Sakura? I tried, but I suck. **

**What's more, once again- I have a FictionPress account now by the name of Rapture's Hold. First chapter of my first story up, though it's quite short. Well, sorry it took so long. As usual, time seems to slow when you're busy writing stuff like this unless your on a brink of writers rush. (As I call it.)**

**Anyways, anyone else watching Orphan? I'm waiting for Pan's Labyrinth myself. **


	27. Omnious

**Hey guys! Thanking you for all the reviews and helpful input. I have decided to put Phobos in a glamoured form, and that. . . well. We'll get to that, now won't we? In any case, this chapter's gonna have a nice intro that you may enjoy, and some ass whooping, as well as some plot working with Phobos, Caleb, Sakura and Kurama. ****In any case, enjoy the chapter.**  
**Well, did we enjoy Sakura's last words in the last chapter? Imma kick your ass. I had to do it guys, though I must admit, it made me LOL.**

**Anyways, I will begin.**

**Sakura**

Sakura groaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. The iris had turned back to it's Midnight black by now, and she seemed less sick and weary. She sucked in a rough breath, struggling on to her feet. She pushed back her hair with her hand, coughing slightly.

Besides her, Caleb sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a hand wearing a less than pleased expression. He grimanced, appearing to be waggling his tongue in his mouth to produce more spit.

Sakura staggered forth until she reached the lake, cupping her hands together and filling the shallow cusp shape her hands made with fresh blue water. She drank some, and then splashed the rest of her face. Phobos, already standing and leaning against the wall in a relaxed, if slightly bored, stance.

He gave a soft laugh at her obvious discomfort, and looking down, Sakura flushed slightly; her kimono had ridden up her thighs to nearly her hips. Sakura was just thankful that Phobos had bothered to allow her some underwear. She tugged it down, getting back to her feet and meeting his stare, immediantly coaching her bahaviour and expression into an Ice Queen look.

"Phobos," She said coldly, the noise echoing softly.

"Now," Phobos began, smirking. "We can do this the easy way or the hard. You can let my hypnotise you, or you can attempt to, 'kick my ass' and get actually find your own ass is one getting a foot shoved up it."

Sakura let a cruel smirk spread over her lips. "You know, I never did like doing things the easy way," She sauntered forwards towards him, looking like a predator on the hunt. "So I guess I'll be taking it hard."

"So do I." Phobos quipped. "But then . . . I've always given it to you_ hard,_ Sakura."

Sakura gave a soft snarl of anger, her red lips parted to show bared white teeth.

Without warning, Phobos suddenly moved, twisting his body and slamming a kick into Sakura's stomach. She gasped, breath whoosing out of her and staggering back from the blow. Quickly, she moved from the next, catching his leg with her own and throwing it back.

Her hair flew back over her shoulders as she twisted around, her kimono catching on her hips in the movement, spinning under his fist as it attempted to hit her and snapping a sharp fist into his stomach. It landed lightly, Phobos already having been in the process of moving back.

His hand flashed out, grasping roughly into her hair and pulling her body up by it. She yelped slightly, kicking out with her lean legs. He threw her forward into him, snapping his hand back into his stomach and snapping several hard hits to her abdomen. She stopped him by hitting him in the balls with her boot clad foot. He gasped, face paling with pain.

Sakura smirked as he released her hair, hands almost reaching over to his probably throbbing balls before he shot forward, snarling, grabbed her , and bit her throat. She screamed as he broke skin, and blood rivulets dribbled down from the several teeth marks he had made.

He spat out blood, and she snapped her hand into his nose, causing his body to plummet back. He grunted and she threw herself forward, throwing her fist into his nose again. Blood streamed down, and he grimanced in pain, staggering back. Another punch would have him fall down on his ass.

"So, Phobos," Sakura panted, as she surveyed his body on the ground, "Whose kicking whose ass again?"

Phobos sudden shot up, snapping his foot into her stomach. She vomited blood slightly, staggering back. He threw her to the ground, stomping on her stomach repeatedly. She gasped, curling up slightly in pain. He threw himself down onto her, his body weight trapping her beneath him.

"You spoke too soon, _sweetheart._" Phobos snarled, his hand striking her cheek hard and fast. She let out soft cries, her hands trying to shield herself from the blows. He used one hand to catch them both and slammed them down over her head, his other hand still slapping her cheek raw.

When he finished, her cheeks were swollen and flushed bright red and she was breathing hard. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and the two of their attention was drawn over to Caleb as he ran forward.

"Stop!" Sakura commanded sharply. "This is not your fight."

Caleb stilled, giving her an uncertain, worried look.

"Sakura, no offense, but neither of you are using your powers, and he's still kind of. . ."

"Kicking my ass, thanks for the memo." Sakura snapped, completing the sentance. She snapped her fist forward, smacking into Phobos's face (For the umpteenth time) and rolling out from underneath him. They stood together, glaring nastily at each other. Sakura already felt her bruises and cuts healing, and she could see Phobos' doing the same.

"Well, this is a stand off, isn't it?" Phobos said, smirking bitterly, "Except neither of us can win when we aren't using our powers. So I think that. . ." He strode forwards, and she mimicked his movements, her eyes narrowing. She stopped and so did he.

"Maybe I'll skip it." He breathed, tilting his head. Realising suddenly what he meant, Sakura began to move back. His hands tightened round her waist, dragging her into him. His eyes burned into hers, and he thrust his mouth against hers.

His soul connected with hers, their memories submerging with each other. He blocked her efforts to stop him, and ran through to her recent memories. His mind scorched hers, burning through the last few hours of her memories. She screamed into his mouth as pain flew through her head.

It was then that he pulled away, leaving her to collapse on the ground. She choked and stuttered, in too much pain to comphrehend anything.

**Phobos**

Caleb raced towards Phobos, and Phobos quickly grabbed him, grimancing. His mouth smashed against his, much to both of their disgust, and Darkness poured into Caleb's throat. Phobos connected their minds, burning through his memories of the last couple of days.

Pushing him away, stomach heaving, Phobos wiped his mouth, a sour expression on his face.

Wincing, he turned and stalked over to a just calming Sakura. First he would glamour himself, then he would force his glamoured alias into her memories. He focused, closing his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and glamour began to appear.

Blinking, Phobos walked over to the water to see his reflection. _Oh._ He was. . . handsome, at the least. He winced slightly. He had soft silvery blonde hair that came down to the small of his back, pale creamy skin, cold feminine green eyes. If anything, he just looked himself in his teenage years. Minus the height, goatee, some of his hair and colder eyes. Basicially, kind of like a girl. He looked at his nails. Manicured.

His teenaged self had preffered to be perfectly clean and manicured, despite his fathers disapproval. (He just wanted Phobos to clip his nails of, not smooth them over, and have what his father called, 'The scent of man' which was little more than sweat.)

Still, it would pass the test, specifically with the clothes he had deliberately styled from Earth's currant style. Jeans, a black top, and trainers. His story would be that he had moved to Earth shortly after he had taken his thrown (Naturally, that would be editted as Phobos taken the throne) and had his family massacred.

He would be an old friend of Sakura's, come to visit. Sakura would simply note that they had been good friends, but had preffered to keep out of each others history. Elyon and the others would be too polite to ask, and Sakura would simply already know his, 'story'.

Phobos smiled, kneeling beside Sakura. Her eyes were beginning to open, and quickly (Desperate to get Caleb's mouth taste out of his mouth) he kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue.

He began to edit her memory, ensuring everything flowed correctly.

With the job complete, he leant back, breathing hard. He threw Sakura into his arms, and grabbed Caleb roughly. He focused and a few moments later the threesome appeared on Sakura's bed, settled together. Phobos leant back, studying the two sleeping people.

He went over to the door and locked it. He would keep Caleb and Sakura asleep; Sakura had already, 'picked him up' from a near by 'village', which she knew, and 'remembered', but Caleb was another matter. He would simply dump him in Cornelia's chambers, make a wound on his head (Thus accounting for the memory loss) and then go back to Sakura.

He sighed. All this plotting was making him tired. He'd nap back here after dropping off the asshole rebel. At least whacking his head in would be fun.

He dragged Caleb's body over to the window and set it over the open sill. His torso spilt dangerously close to falling, but Phobos didn't really care. At least, he didn't until he looked back from where he had gone to pick up a hammer to see Caleb's body falling out of the window.

Can you say; _Shiiiiiiiiiit! _Phobos can. Phobos did.

**Elyon**

Elyon beamed at the girls, glancing up at the castle from the garden. The girls giggled together, and she glanced back at the castle, suddenly leaping up.

"Oh my God, _Caleb!"_ She yelled, spotting him falling through the air. He looked unconcious, and quickly Elyon shot up into the air, the other girls following. In her panic, Cornelia was gabbling, almost crying.

"Corny, get it together!" Irma snapped, shooting beneath her unsteadily flying friend. "Get your ass back to the ground! We got him!"

Cornelia gave a dramatic wail, falling back to the ground. The moment the girls hit the ground, gently laying him on the floor, Cornelia shot over to him, wailing and crying over Calebs' body.

"He's fine," Elyon said, clearly relieved, "Just unconscious. We'd better get him to Sakura."

**Phobos**

Phobos relaxed by Sakura, his eyes closing. He had slept a few hours in the passage, but the energy was quickly lost back in the land of the living. In a few minutes, they'd probably come to see Sakura about Caleb. With the door locked, they could only assume that she wasn't in, and go find a different Nurse.

His eyes shut, and, with everything in place, he fell asleep.

**Caleb**

Caleb snored softly for a couple of minutes, lying comfortably in the Nurses bed that the girls had left him in. His eyes opened slowly, and he released a mammoth yawn.

"Gods," He mumbled, eyes half closing again. He tried to remember what had happened, only to come up with nothing. "What happened?" He managed.

"You fell." A familiar agonised voice gushed. He looked over to see Cornelia leant over him, tears in her eyes. "We saw you fall."

She sniffled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and huddling into him.

"Where? I don't remember anything since. . . " He shook his head. His memories were just too blurred to get a proper identified time.

"Since when?" Cornelia whimpered.

"A couple of days ago, I think." Caleb said, yawning.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired," Cornelia whispered, pressing her lips against his softly. He returned the kiss eagerly, hands wrapping around her narrow waist. "Shall I remain with you or leave you to sleep?"

"You can sleep with me, in my arms." Caleb answered, pulling her into the bed with him. She snuggled into him.

"Okay," She whispered, smiling and closing her eyes.

**Kurama**

**(Oh, and since it's Kurama's POV, we'll call Phobos by his alias name, Sentarou)**

Kurama rattled Sakuras' door handle, trying to open it.

"Sakura?" He called. "Sakura, are you in there?"

There was a soft groan as a reply, and then, "I'm coming."

The key twisted in the lock, and the door clicked open, revealing a beraggled Sakura, looking half asleep. She was adorable, her hair softly ruffled, eyes half closed and liquid like, face pale but cheeks softly flushed as though she had just been woken.

"Who is it?" A male voice said softly. It had a slight accent to it that made his words lilt slightly.

"Who are you?" Kurama snapped back.

Sakura sighed, leaning against the door frame. "He's Sentarou, an old friend of mine. He's going to be staying with me for a while."

Kuramas' lips thinned. "Is he now?"

"Yes." Sakura said, yawning. She tried to straighten out her hair with her fingers with little sucess.

Sentarou appeared at the door behind Sakura, looking every bit dishevelled as Sakura.

"What were you doing?" Kurama demanded.

"Sleeping. I just picked him up from a nearby village, and the teleporting tired me. Sentarou has been walking for a fair bit, and was also tired."

"You expect me to believe that," Kurama snorted, disbelieving.

"If you don't, you're a fool." Sakura stated, closing the door.

Kurama gave a snarl, stalking away.

**Sakura**

**(Basically, we only reffer to Phobos as Phobos in his POV. Also, Phobos has to act differently and pretend like he doesn't know about Kurama and W.I.T.C.H and all that jazz.)**

"Who was that?" Sentarou asked, ruffling his blonde hair up with a hand.

"You know, if you're going to keep ruffling your hair, you should at least cut it so it doesn't look so stupid."

Sentarou rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer."

A pause. "No, I didn't. That was Kurama. He likely doesn't like you. After all, first impressions, whilst can be misleading, are often the ones used to reflect on."

"I take it Kurama is your boyfriend," Sentarou said, his lips tilting up slightly.

"Would it matter if he was?" Sakura responded, stretching out her arms. She gave a yawn, and then wandered back over to her bed, collapsing into it. "I believe when I awaken, I shall change. This kimono is an annoyance. Intolerable."

She looked up at him from her bed, her eyes glittering softly in the light.

"It looks nice." Sentarou said, his lips quirking.

"Ah yes. Nice and_ short_, correct?"

"Oh yes." Sentarou grinned. "Very nice."

The two of them chuckled. He lay beside her, yawning.

"Sentarou sleepy head." Sakura murmured, her eyes closing.

"Sakura the Sleep Queen." He retorted sallowly, his own eyes closing.

"Mmmmm. Technically that would make me your Queen." Sakura chuckled softly, curling up slightly.

Sentarou poked her hard in her ribs.

"You know, I don't believe you and Kurama are compatable." He said softly.

Sakura's eyes opened. "Perhaps. He seems. . . incomphrehensive at the moment. As though his intellect does not accord to mine as it once did. Perhaps I should consider other options, is that your suggestion?"

"No. I just think that. . . he seemed rather angry and unstable." He finished lamely.

Sakura turned away, biting her lush lower lip. "No, I believe that he does not trust me at the moment. I cannot say that I blame him. Some incidents of the late seem to be breaking us a little. When he noted I was in here with another man, and appeared as I did, he must have strayed to the worst conclusion."

"Trust is important, isn't it?" Sentarou said, smiling.

"Yes." Sakura replied softly.

**Kurama**

Kurama strode around the castle impertantly, his dark blue eyes flashing with anger. He rambled on quietly to himself, his white teeth glinting as they were bared and clenched tightly.

_What was she playing at? Was Sakura just sleeping, as she said she was, or was she actually attempting on adultery? Had she succeeded_? Kurama groaned softly, pushing his back.

What did she say, _'if you don't you're a fool?'_

Perhaps she was stating the truth. Sakura, his Sakura, was not a liar. _But. ._ . he hesitated in his pacing. _Was she even his anymore?_

**Phobos**

Phobos smiled softly, watching as Sakura drifted off into sleep with his own eyes half closed. He could remember her as a little girl, curled up and sleeping. She was a pretty spectical to behold then, and it sure as hell had only gotten better as her body had grown. She was like a Rose, his Sakura. Perhaps even a pet. Perhaps he could use his alias to convince her that the Darkness was only in it to protect her, to love her as her mother had never done.

He sighed, stretching out onto his back. Her bed was actually very comfortable, soft and slightly bouncy. His soft silvery hair spun like a silken spiderweb as he moved, some of it brushing over Sakura's shoulder. She gave a soft sigh, absently moving over to him in her sleep and resting her head on his chest. His hand wound gently into her hair, stroking the soft, short-by-comparason hair with a chuckle. _Oh yes. Things are going well. . ._

**Will**

Will giggled with Elyon, trying desperately to smother her laughter. There was a cascade of angry paced footsteps into the Throne Room, and Kurama passed through, his eyes cut down into angry slits.

"Stupid guest. . . " He ranted under his breath, "Sakura. . . Sentarou."

"Stupid guest?" Will mouthed to Elyon uncertaintly.

Elyon shrugged, pulling a I-Dunno-Anymore-Than-You face.

Will listened in. "Sakura has a guest?" She mouthed softly.

Again, Elyon made The Face.

"Wanna go see?" Will whispered softly in her ear, unsettling herself from against the throne.

Elyon gave a nod, rising up too.

Watching Kurama pass by, still ranting, the girls skittered off through the corridoors, desperate to go see Sakura's mysterious guest.

They made it to Sakura's chambers and lept up the stairs to the door, listening against the door. They could hear soft breathing.

"Maybe they're sleeping?" Elyon murmured to Will. Will shrugged, trying to door knob. It turned quietly, exerting a soft click as the door swung open. The two girls crept in, wandering through the bedroom.

Will winced at what she saw; no wonder Kurama was seething. Sakura and some guy lay on the bed together, settled against each other, fast asleep. His hair was soft silvery white, lashes pale and lustrurious and his skin was a soft pale tone. He was young, around seventeen, and was very toned. Sakura stirred like a cat in her sleep, her eyes fluttering.

"We're not compatable." She mumbled in her sleep. She eyes opened suddenly, and she took in a gasping breath. She sat up quickly, shoving the guy away from her. Elyon and Will panicked, trying to sneak away.

"Oh my old friend. How long has it been since I last saw you?" Will heard Sakura murmur softly. She heard the creaking of her body moving from the bed, of the whisper of silk as it slid down her body and she began to dress in new clothes.

Elyon and Will stared at each other, not knowing whether to snicker or be sad.

"I don't that she's. . . y'know, with him." Elyon said, flushing.

"No. They're just like friends that are comfortable with each others presense." Will paused, "Maybe he's gay and that's why she's changing in front of him."

"Or maybe 'cause he's asleep?" Elyon suggested.

Suddenly feeling like a gossip, Will leant in, smirking, "Or maybe they were past _lovers?"_

Elyon giggled, flushing.

"Or maybe. . ." A soft voice said over their shoulders, "We're just friends."

Elyon and Will flushed brightly, stammering out apologies.

Sakura closed her eyes, shaking her head. Her eyes glittered as they opened.

"His name is Sentarou. He is an old friend that I met back when I was travelling with my family. He's. . .quiet. Been living on Earth since Phobos slaughtered his family." She paused, her lips parting, "He's going to be staying for a while, if that's alright. He was sick recently, and is recovering."

"Oh yeah!" Elyon blurted, "Sure, that's fine!"

Will squirmed, "You may wanna tell Kurama about the sick thing." She said, looking uncomfortable.

"I told him he was staying and we weren't fucking," Sakura said lazily, "If he does not trust that, then we are truely no longer as compatable as I had originally thought."

Will swallowed, and Elyon squirmed.

Will sighed softly, dragging her fingers through her hair, roughly combing out with rough strolled through the corridoors, tugging at her clothes. She felt overdressed, unused to wearing her clothes so heavy. Even her normal clothes on Earth felt less heavy than these ones.

She pushed her hair back behind her ears, her eyes gleaming in their soft brown. Gods, she missed Matt. Her stomach suddenly hurt, and she sighed softly.

"Gods alive, I miss him so." She about all the relationships connected between the girls and the others made her feel sad, left out, even though she knew Hay Lin was also longing for her Eric.

Suddenly Will frowned- wait, when had Sakura's eyes turned back to black?

She sighed, too tired to think about it. She made her way tiredly over to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

"It's too early to sleep, too late to sleep." Will murmured, glancing at the afternoon sun. She began to doze, falling asleep, red hair flowing over her eyes. She sighed, snuggling in.

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin hummed softly, swirling paints together on the palette and daubing them happily onto a canvas.

"Hello?" Hay Lin asked, hearing a slight crunching noise of footsteps behind her. She turned around, the sunset shining her hair with a blue tint. Her blue eyes shone softly./

"Hello," A young man said, smiling at her, "I'm Sentarou."

"Sentarou? Haven't heard that name before. It's nice." Hay Lin said, her smile growing less shy and more happy daydream.

"What's your name?" Sentarou asked, walking towards her.

"Hay Lin." Hay Lin beamed.

"Lovely name." Senatrou said, his green eyes shining with warmth.

"Thank you." Hay Lin grinned, turning around to daub more soft blue into the picture. It was an image of herself, but taller and prettier and better endowed.

"I don't think you're quite so. . .boisterous." Senatrou said, smiling as he looked over her shoulder.

"I wish." Hay Lin laughed, turning around to face him. Her pigtail caught in her palette and she whipped it back from it, her hand wrapping around the pigtail. She pulled a face before releasing it.

"Hope it comes out." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"It will," Sentarou said soothingly.

Hay Lin beamed again, "So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Passing a sickness. Sakura's helping me."

"Oh good! Sakura's great at helping people." Hay Lin grinned.

Sentarou gave her a slow smile. "Yes, she is. I think I'll get back to her chambers for a while. There are somethings there that will help my strength recover."

"Oh. Well, okay. Nice meeting you." Hay Lin smiled, turning back to her painting.

**Phobos**

Phobos strolled back to the castle, a smug smirk crawling over his lips. He made his way into the castle, getting back to Sakura's chambers. He strolled over to the store cupboard and opened it, riffling through it. He caught sight of something named Body Flush. He picked up the bottle and read the label-

_Body flush causes anything causing pain to the body to be immediantly be flushed out of ant infection, disease, or even bruise. Use only one teaspoon as more than can cause the body to go with overdrive._

Phobos followed the instructions very happily, finding his body to feel immediantly stroked his abdomen, clicking his tongue. He did not want to be around his baby sister- he could do something he would later regret. He did enjoy being around Hay Lin, thinking of the pain he would inflict on her in the final stand before he finished her, so perhaps he would endure the Guardians.

Winding up Kurama was simply entertainment. Sakura was more than entertainment and could prove to be valuable. For the first few days, he would mostly remain in Sakura's chambers, looking through her things for anything that could be a help later on.

He bent down, looking through vials. Interesting. He stood back up, stretching. He wondered back over to her bed, straightening up the covers. He wandered through, and found a vial.

_Pleasure Rush_

_Causes instant stimulation in the body, specifically to the pleasure recepters. It causes orgasm, specifically to the female body. _

Phobos smirked, wondering how loud Sakura would scream and moan if he gave her some of it. Then, perhaps he could take her. He could tear Kurama and Sakura apart by doing that. A smirk grew over his expression and he memorised where the vial lay.

He went over to her bed again, inhaling her scent. She smelt wonderful, all musky and sweet at the same time. Like a rose. He chuckled slightly, sitting down on it and leaning back.

He didn't sleep. He simply did what predators do; wait for their prey and then hunt it down and kill it.

**Sakura**

Sakura made her way over to Kurama, her features unsulllied by fact, they were perfectly clear and smooth.

"I need to know what's going on with you." She said staunchly to Kurama, her lips parting. She noted Kurama's eyes flitting down to her plump lips with some confusion.

"I need to know what's going on with you and Sentarou."

"Nothing."

"Then there won't be anything going on with me, then will there?" Kurama snapped back.

Sakura shook her head. "What is wrong with you? We aren't dating, Sentarou and I, or even doing anything. You and I are so close, but now I find myself doubting you after that stupid scene that you made." Her eyes narrowed, "In fact, I find myself wondering on our compatability in any case. Your intellect sours with jealousy, and you are not the man I thought I knew when that happens."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? We're perfect compatability. Even though we're different in the aspects of our being Elemental and Necromancer, we're still good together. I just. . . it hurts when I see you like that with another man."

"So, when it was another girl, like Will and the others, you couldn't care less, but when it comes to a male friend it suddenly becomes different?" Sakura snapped back bitterly, her black eyes flashing dangerously. "You're acting like a fool, Kurama. And I do not like fools."

"Sakura, please. Just understand, I_ love_ you. I couldn't bear the prospect of you falling for another."

"It's not as if every man is a potiential threat! In fact, _none_ are!" Sakura snapped heatedly, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Sakura, we managed to work our way through Phobos. We can work this out, just please, give us some time to reroot." Kurama pleaded.

Sakura bit her lip, shaking her head. She blew out a long fustrated sigh. "Our future is omnious at best." She said softly.

"I will give this a chance to work out, but I doubt it will. With that knowledge already in my mind, I will not be the one to shed tears when this whole relationship cracks apart overhead. It isn't our fault. Perhaps it is because of the things that we have faced together that we can no longer be so sauve together."

Kurama gave her a sad look, and Sakura unfurled her cross arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he rested her head on her shoulder, murmuring softly.

"I love you. I love you."

Sakura inhaled deeply, trying to calm her panicked heart. The very prospect of their no longer being together made it flurry up into phrenetic beating that made her chest hurt. Her heart hurt. _At best out future is onminious. . . _

Swallowing, she pushed him away, caressing his cheek slightly.

"Understand. I must be with Sentarou. His sickness is only just past, and I need to be close at hand. Midnight flush has been apparant the last few evenings, so I'm told."

Kurama gave a pained look, but nodded, his blue eyes appearing sad.

"We'll remain together," He said softly, as she turned away and walked off, "I won't let you abandon me. You belong to me as surely as I belong to you."

Sakura hitched up her long purple kimono skirt, finding solace in the way it covered her legs, as she stepped lightly from step to step as she travelled up through them. Her chambers close at hand, she pressed on.

She arrived in her chambers and opened the door, finding Sentarou lying on the bed, his eyes open.

_Well now. I can't neglect my nurse duties, can I?_

Sakura smiled, and closed the door firmly behind her.

**Y'know, I think I may have lost some readers along the way. I never hear from them anymore. Ah wells, at least I have y'all here. In any case, we have Sentarou, A.K.A Phobos, attempting to break Kurama and Sakura apart and wind his way sharply into Sakura's life and emotions. We have Caleb returned (I lmao'd at the thought of him falling over the window and Phobos just like _Shiiiiiiiit.) _and we're having various other things beginning, like Phobos finding some of Sakura's vials. What other vials are in there?**


	28. Cynical

**Hey guys! Listen, I really appreciate y'all for sticking with me as we make our way through this story. I hope that the chapters are satisfactory or more, and I hope I will be able to get some more gore and such in the next few. In this chapter, it's gonna be Sakura centric. We're gonna have memories cropping up, post Phobos mostly, some drug love, and other such. Maybe some W.I.T.C.H time. **

**Sakura's gonna be sinking back into the darknesses, and we're going to get a little more bloody. Thanks for reading folks! Also, Sakura will get a little colder. Please please review if you aren't.**

_Drip. Drip. Drip_. Sakura opened her eyes. When had she gotten into the bath tub? She raised her arms, noting some red rivulets dripping down it. Blood, she realised dizzily. She shook her head, examining the blood. There was a scar healing up on it, and when she began to sit up, she found a blade in her palm.

"What the hell?" She murmured softly, her eyes glistening. "It's like I'm going insane all over again."

She twirled the blade in her hand, tilting it this way and that. It glinted silver and ruby red in the light. It was an ornamental knife, and it looked almost familiar. Not quite- there were differences. But it could almost pass for her mother's sacrificial knife.

She heaved herself from the rub, shivering at the cold air rushing over her skin. The water rippled around her thighs as she stepped from the deep tub. She shuddered at the cold, her nipples peaking with the cold. She wrapped a towel around her, smearing the blood away. Drying herself off, she stepped from the towel and dressed in her hung up kimono.

Her hair dripped wetly, and she towelled it dry quickly before exiting the bathroom, the blade hidden away in the sleeve of her kimono.

"I am curious." She called to Elyon, strolling through to the Throne. Her eyes glittered, and her lips were upturned. "How are you coping after your recent predicament?" She swooped down into the steps, sitting down and crossing her legs elegantly.

Elyon's lips parted with sudden surprise and a pang of betrayal slashed deeply into her stomach. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and her eyes sparkled with tears. S wiped them away quickly, using her knuckles to dash them away and rub them away.

"I- I. . ." She stammered, her voice soft and trembling.

"Ah," Sakura said, looking away."Too _soon,_ I see."

She sighed, leaning back and stretching out her lean legs. "I apologise. I will simply trying to assess what the emotional stakes are at hand with you."

Elyon looked away, blinking.

Sakura stood up, walking up the last few steps to Elyon, she collapsed herself gracefully to her knees and clasped Elyon's hand in her own. "I doubt it was something personal against you that had invoked his acts, if that helps."

She retreated down the steps, the kimono skirt pooling around her feet as she did so. She winced at the warmth of the steps, her bare feet curling slightly against the stone steps. Her black eyes glittered brightly and she hummed softly as she left the room. The blade cut into her palm accidently as her hand clenched tightly, and she heard a soft pattering noise as small red droplets of blood fell to the ground. She glanced out the window, finding it to be late evening. Why Elyon was there, she did not know. Perhaps it was an attempt to find some connection with her brother, despite his being gone?

She shook her head. _How pointless._

She glanced out the window again, noting the crescent moon. Soon, it would be a full moon. Perhaps then she would make a new batch of several spells she was steadily winding down on. She remembered the blood and examined her slashed but healing palm with disdain. It didn't matter. It wouldn't kill her after all. She twirled the knife between her fingers again, and went wandering towards the dungeon.

It reminded her of her mothers punishment;

"_Sakura, how many more times must we discuss this? You know that we must do this, it is emminent. Should you refuse anymore, I will punish you."_

_"I cannot." _

_"You can. You will."_

_"No."_

_"Then you will be punished" Her mother breathed, seeming to relish the next words,"I know that you are claustrophobic." Her mothers smile widened abruptly and her hand grabbed Sakura's delicate wrist. She dragged Sakura along like a reluctant doll caught in the dirt, and opened a coffin. Necromancers brought coffins along so that those that died could be buried. Many died since most villages and towns were against their being there. _

_She shoved Sakura down into the tight space, twisting her wrist sharply. Sakura cried out in pain, her other hand going to grab her injured wrist from her mother, who released it quickly. Sakura stared up with fear, her eyes widening as the coffin closed overhead._

_"No! No, mommy!" She cried._

Waking from her memory lapse, Sakura shook her head sharply, still hearing her tormented screams echoing in her head. She found herself in the dungeon leaning against a bathtub filled with blood. It was cold, coagulated. It had been here a while now. She put a hand in, running it through the blood as she would water. Stone cold. Judging by the patterns on the tub and floor, it had fallen from above. She glanced up to see a metal grate swinging from the ceiling. It was faced downwards, so the person would bleed directly beneath them, into the tub.

She tapped the tub absently mindedly, and then twisted around from it, pushing it over. She retreated backwards, picking up her hems as the blood pooled and swept in a small wave towards her. It splashed her feet and she winced.

If there was any time to get bloody feet, it would not be now. She sighed, walking away. The blood on her feet squelched miserably, but the tracks would long run out by the time she had gotten out of the dungeon. Idly, she wondered how Sentarou was doing. He was certaintly healing remarkably quickly.

_I believe I will make my way back to him_, Sakura thought, almost pondering the idea.

She appeared in her chambers in record time, and, noting the store cupboard door was slightly open, she walked over to it, opening the door and stepping inside_. Hmmm. Someone's been exploring_, she thought, amused.

There was a soft creaking of footsteps, and a call of, "Hello?"

She turned around, closing the door behind her as she left it. "Hello." She said, smirking. "Have we been exploring?"

Sentarou looked startled for a moment, his cheeks flushing. He appeared flustered.

"Did you. . . ," A slight pause, "Find anything you like?"

His cheeks darkened, and Sakura recalled some of the potions and the like she had created. "Hmmm." Her lashes lowered slightly, and she looked up through them," Perhaps you did." She gave a soft little laugh.

"I did. I was quite curious about some of them."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was wondering how you had the time to test some of them out, what with being at Phobos' beck and call." Sentarou smirked slightly.

"Sentarou, indulge me here- do you have some sort of fantasy about trussed up naked slave girls serving you?"

Sentarou's flush darkened. and Sakura smiled. "Your little smirk there pretty much told me. Keep your emotions in check. Now, how did I test them? On maids and the like. In exchange for being my guinae pigs, I would give them some things that they needed. Unlike the Guardians, Phobos was not all too opposed to my eating," She winced slightly, "So we were able to exchange with each other."

"So, why do you think he fed you more?" Sentarou asked, looking keen. **(He knows the answer, but as Sentarou he gotta act like he doesn't.)**

"For a little girl, you have a lovely figure. But I need some soft skin on you instead of just feeling bones all the time. If you please me, I will feed you- and then you will get your figure, your height and other such things." Sakura qouted sighing, "Of course, his idea of eating was three meals a week, despite them being better quality of the girls' food. Sine I was already malnourished, it did actually give me what he wanted. But when I had it, he fed me as much as he did the girls. Then I would lose it, then I would gain it, and so on and so forth."

She tutted. "Not healthy, but at least it can't kill me_ not_ to eat."

"So, how did you get them to take the more intimate ones?" Sentarou asked.

"I used a private room, and didn't tell them what the potions and things would do. They were too desperate for the food to question me. Ironically, they used to call me the, "Witch Child". It was in good humour though."

"Did you ever use the more intimate ones on yourself?" Sentarou asked, looking curious.

"No." Sakura said softly, her soft whispery voice echoing in the room. "I have no interest in such things."

Sentarou approached her, looking very interested. "Are you sure?" He almost purred tentatively.

Sakura's eyes snapped over to him.

"After all, things have different effects on different species, and the Necromancers are not entirely human. How do you know that the potions are different tested on them?"

"My potions all work on me as well as humans." Sakura pointed out, her eyes narrowing into black slits. "And must I remind you that I already have a lover and have no interest in another."

"May I remind you that you may not even be compatable?" Sentarou asked seriously, starting towards her. "What harm can a simple potion do? It won't affect what we are, as friends, and it won't affect you and Kurama. I'm just curious as to what you would look like."

"No, Sentarou." Sakura said boredly.

Sentarou hesitated and then smiled before he said, "All right. I'll yield in this discussion."

"You could try some if you wished to, though." Sakura said, sitting on her sofa.

"Alright." Sentarou said, to Sakura's surprise. Most would not so openly agree to it, even to her. "Why don't you go fetch it, and I'll get us a drink?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, and than gracefully inclined her head.

"As you wish." She murmured. "I could use a drink in any case."

**Phobos**

Phobos watched Sakura retreat with a smile spreading across his lips. His eyes tracked over her lean, shapely legs. His smiled widened, and he brought out a small vial from his pocket. He strode through to the kitchen, taking out two goblets and filling them with Amaranth wine. He watched the dark colour of the wine glisten like blood for a moment before tipping the vial's contents into Sakura's goblet.

He heard footsteps and Sakura appeared just as he slid the vial into his pocket and the goblet towards her.

She set down the vial (It was bigger than the thimble sized one that Phobos had in his pocket) and took her goblet. Her red lips parted around the goblet's rim.

Just as she was about to take a sip, she sighed softly. "You should take that now, before anyone stumbles by later on to hear you groaning and the like. And you're taking it in the bathroom." She added quickly, blushing slightly.

Phobos gave a soft chuckle, inclining his head. "But of course." He lifted his goblet, and she picked her up. They clinked them together gently, and then sipped.

For a few moments, everything seemed as usual. Then a sweet pink flush flashed over her cheeks and her lips parted to emit a soft gasping noise. Her body trembled, and her back arched, her hands quickly muffling over her mouth as she trembled.

Phobos quickly grabbed her, leading through to her bed and shoving her onto it as she writhed, crying out and moaning in ultimate ectasy.

She convulsed, crying out. He leant over her, examing her flushed cheeks, and closed eyes. Her glittering eyes slit open and she gave a long moan, her hips bucking desperately into his hips. He smirked, grinding back into them. She cried out again, her hands sliding down his back as her legs wrapped around him. She was deliciously wet beneath the clothing.

"Oh, but wait," Phobos chuckled. He took out the thimble, of which he had a little of the liquid left, and swallowed it quickly. Their bodies meshed together, clothes catching. Phobos growled with pleasure, his arousal instant and rock hard. He ground it into Sakura's waist.

Phobos panted into her throat, biting it hard.

"S-sentarou!" Sakura cried, arching, despite her panicked voice and expression.

"What the hell is this!" A voice roared. Kurama strode in, a face like thunder. Sakura whimpered, tears trekking down her cheeks as the pleasure intensified and she struggled to cope.

He took in the crying Sakura, the all too dominant position that Phobos (Or rather, Sentarou) held over her, and strode forward, dragging Sentarou from her body and throwing him to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard!" Kurama roared.

"Nothing she didn't reciprocate," Phobos hissed back triumphantly.

Kurama's eyes widened, and he turned to see a now passed out Sakura.

"Sakura," He snarled, stalking over to her. He shook her violently, "Sakura!" He paused, "She's passed out. It's like she overdosed on something." Kurama's cold logical side took over, and he opened her mouth to scent her breath.

"Wine, mixed with something else. The mixture has made her sick. Did you drink it?" Kurama snapped at him.

"No." Phobos snapped back.

Kurama gave a fustrated snarl, and then pointed at him. "Get the hell out. You might have been her friend, but I won't allow you near her anymore! She is _my_ Mistress, not yours."

Sakura turned over slightly, her bangs ruffled slightly. She looked pain stricken in her sleep, tear tracks still shining on her face.

Kurama glared at Phobos, who stared at him. Kurama felt a sickening burning sensation and saw shadows skittering up his body. He let out a shout of alarm, and then collapsed.

"I cannot be bothered with you anymore." Phobos said disdainfully. "You're going to be in a coma for a long, long time. Maybe you'll even die in it. It would be merciful, in any case."

With that, he stepped over Kurama's unconscious form and lay beside Sakura, smiling. His arms wrapped possessively around her, and he chuckled softly.

_"My_ Mistress," He corrected, smirking. "_Mine."_

**Will**

Will was beginning to try and make connections. Since she had taken Phobos to hell, Sakura had been cold and articulate in it, despite rejecting Darkness. Since then, several events had happened, like Caleb, like Sentarou suddenly arriving. Coincedentally. It seemed almost too put together.

But was it really Sakura? Was it a stitch up? What was going on exactly? Things seemed to be settling for a while, but things still happened from time to time. Bad things.

Will tilted her head, her fingers gently clasping at the Heart. It's solitary glow comforted her.

"Come on," She muttered to herself, willing herself to find an alternate view than_ Sakura-did-it._

She sighed, rolling her brown eyes.

"I think I need to call a meeting," She told the Heart. "We need to protect Elyon at her coronation, in case any of Phobos' monsters appeared.

She bit her lip anxiously. "I was thinking of researching the whole hell thing. In case there's anyway Phobos could come back, or anything that may help explain things to more extent."

She sighed, tucking her hair back.

**Elyon**

Elyon was hurting. She had retired early to her chambers, curled up in her bed, and was holding her brothers' old robes in her arms, inhaling the scent. It wasn't making her feel anything but the deeper cut of betrayal in her stomach. She hugged it tighter, and heard footsteps passing her chambers. It was probably a maid.

There was a soft knock at her door. "Hello? It's Sentarou. I just found Kurama collapsed in Sakura's room, and Sakura's unconscious." A male voice said softly. Elyon leapt to her feet,racing towards the door and opening it quickly. It was only when the door was open that she realised that the robe was still wrapped up in her arms. She flushed, and Sentarou's eyes froze on it.

"You. . .you were saying?" Elyon stuttered, flushing and feeling like an idiot.

"Kurama and Sakura are unconscious in their chambers. It looks like there was struggle, and Sakura's clothes are all torn up on her body."

Elyons' eyes widened. A few minutes later, the two of them were striding quickly towards Sakura's chambers, Elyons' eyes darting towards Sentarou.

"You know, this could possibly offend you, but you kind of look like my brother." Elyon said softly.

"You miss him, don't you? Even after he betrayed you." Sentarou said, glancing over to her.

"Yeah," Elyon mumbled awkwardly. Sentarou sighed softly, giving her a pat on the back.

"Was he a good brother, before the betrayal happened?"

"Actually, it kinda felt like he was trying to be more of a father than a brother." Elyon said, grinning.

Sentarou rolled his eyes, lips quirking.

"I think Sakura's just unconscious, but I think that Kurama isn't well." Sentarou informed her, his dark green eyes glittering as he told her about Kurama. As for whether that was because of the light that his eyes glittered or that Kurama was out of the picture, Elyon didn't know. She did know she was becoming nervous around him.

When they opened the door, a worried Sakura was already awake and had moved Kurama to the bed, desperately trying to work out what had gone wrong.

"Please, kurama, please don't die, don't leave me, I love, Gods alive, I love you. . ."

Sakura did not seem to aware that she was whimpering these soft words to herself as she tried to figure it out with little sucess.

**Phobos**

It was around now that Phobos was starting to feel exceedingly pleased with the way things were going- Sakura had had her memory curbed so that she remembered Kurama yelling and drinking something from a vial. Elyon's worry was building and Sakura was beginning to yield to the Darkness slightly. He could see it gathering slowly, waiting to claim her like a lover whose thirst of it's mate's body has not been quenched.

Phobos was slightly annoyed however. His hard on had more or less vanished, but the need for Sakura's body was still there.

He stepped towards Sakura, who was now almost crying. "Sakura," He said softly. "Come here. He'll be alright, Sakura. It's like a coma. His body is still functional."

Sakura hurled herself into his arms, her eyes leaking tears. She whimpered softly, her heart thumping against her chest. He could actually feel it beat softly.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, silently laughing at her.

"There now," He murmured, struggling to retain his smirk, "Ssssh. Shhh." He rocked her slightly in his arms. She gave a soft noise, and he kissed the top of her head.

Elyon watched the display, her expression worried.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Phobos shook his head, "I doubt it. If Sakura couldn't, then neither can we. I think he's in a coma right now. All we need to do is allow him to rest and sleep. I think he'll wake up in his own time."

Elyon swallowed, looking at the very shaken looking Sakura. "All we can do is wait," Sakura said, pushing herself away from Phobos and wiping away her tears. She appeared to be calming down quickly. Her cheeks were flushed soft pink and her eyes glistened slightly, wet from her tears. She was one of those uncanny weepers that still appeared attractive despite bawling her eyes out. Phobos smirked inwardly. He had loved how beautiful she had looked when she was inraptured with the pain.

"In any case, there is nothing else to do then wait." She continued, her eyes drying up and cheeks paling. To anyone else it would look like she had just recieved a huge shock, and not, in fact, that she was recovering from one. She felt his temperature.

"Sentarou, would you mind fetching me some parchment, a well of ink and a quill? I need to record his progress." The scientist and nurse in Sakura seemed to be taking over. She chewed on her dark cherry red lips with vague interest, looking boredly at Kurama. Elyon's expression seemed to become complex and confused.

**Sakura**

Sakura turned to watch Sentarou leave and then turned to Elyon, giving her a slow, beautiful smile. "Elyon, there is nothing you can do." Her tone was comforting, but it was also tinged with mockery. "You need to go study- after, you can't just take up being Queen without proper understanding of what is occuring around you, and the things you need to do."

Elyon hesitated, her violet eyes looking curiously painful.

Sakura noticed this, and turned back to Kurama.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" She said softly, stroking her fingertips lightly over his cheek.

Elyon didn't answer, but her flush was answer enough. "I wouldn't concern yourself, if I were you. I can always find someone else."

Elyon looked shocked at that.

"Leave now, alright?" Sakura asked gently, her black eyes meeting Elyon's lilac ones. "It's my business here; _not_ yours." Her voice turned sharp and ice cold, and Elyon back tracked slightly towards the door.

"Can't I help in any-"

"No, Elyon." Sakura smiled, cheshire cat like, and leant down, pressing a soft kiss against Kurama's forehead. "He is in. . . relatively good hands."

With that, the door behind Elyon swung open and hesitantly Elyon stepped through it, turning around to say something. The door closed with a soft click, making Elyon disappear from Sakura's view.

"Little kitty, lost kitty, little kitty cat. . . lost kitty, _my_ kitty, dead kitty cat." Sakura smiled softly, her hand stroking back his thick black hair.

Sakura stretched out, leaning back in the bed, humming the tune to the song over and over. It was surprisingly addictive. The candle in the room burst in soft flame, flickering shadows over the wall.

She glanced out the window, finding the night was drawing in quickly. Perhaps, the candle lighting was a good idea, she decided.

With her humming interrupted, silence filled the room quickly. The only noises made was Kurama's deep breathing and the melodical whispering of the wind through the trees in the forest outside and the corridoors. Her own breathing was almost silent.

She closed her eyes for a long moment and then stood, wondering why Sentarou was taking so long. As though the thought itself had summoned him, he appeared through the door, her chosen equipment in hand.

He set down the ink well, quill and parchment on the low table beside her bed, and she sat up, her dark hair ruffled.

"I intend to write his progress over the days," Sakura raked her eyes over him coldly, "I believe I will initiate a death clock- if he fails to come out of the coma a few months from now, then I will finish him. I have no interest in broken belongings."

She stood up, her kimono falling down her legs in a slinky fashion. Her dark eyes glittered and she moved forward, a slow rolling sway with her hips.

"In any case, thank you for your endeavour to please me." She walked past Sentarou, who was smirking slightly, his eyes following her body.

"Watch yourself. These walls have whispered many a secret to me." She turned, smirked, "And it would seem that you have an infatuation with my thighs and. . ." She trailed off, her smirk pure malice, "Just above my thighs."

Sentarou chuckled softly. "What about inbetween?" He joked softly.

Sakura smiled. "That's one of the reasons I like you. You've never made a move on me, just silly jokes. We can joke together, can't we?"

"Amongst other things." Sentarou agreed.

"Hmmph." Sakura said, good naturedly. She paused, tilting her head. "You know, I once said, when I was a little younger and had just come to live here, that Cedric should have no interest in my body. And- it's true. Every woman has what I do- so why do men keep trying to catch _me,_ of all people?"

Sentarou snorted. "Please. Just because every woman has what you have by way of body function, doesn't mean that they have what you have. They don't have your raven hair, pale skin, symmetrical dark red lips, black misty eyes, skinny, smooth frame and other. . . aspects."

Sakura raised a brow. "Not many people describe me as such. In fact, most people say I am too pale, too skinny and brittle. Perhaps you are only saying such things because you are my friend." She sighed, turning to Kurama from where she was now leaning against her kitchen counter.

Sentarou snorted again, and Sakura stalked towarsd him sharply, black eyes narrowed. "Is something amusing?" She hissed softly.

Her white teeth, her canines seeming almost too long to be human, flashed in the light as she gave a soft snarl.

Sentarou's smirk widened. "Yes. The fact that you cannot take a compliment. You're very negative, you know, and you always have been."

Sakura gave him a puzzled expression.

"You know, if you had rabbit ears, that little nose wrinkle would fit in perfectly." Sentarou snickered.

Sakura kicked his shin swiftly.

"I'm tired," She said softly, sighing. "I'm going to-" Her eyes strayed to her bed, which was taken by Kurama.

"We could sleep in a guest room together," Sentarou offered, "So you aren't alone?"

Sakura sighed and nodded, accepting his warm hug.

He strolled along, taking them to the nearest guest room. Sakura, annoyed, she had forgotten her nightgown, have a low sigh. She opened her mouth to speak, and Sentarou shoved a warm bundle of material in her arms. She unravelled it, finding a soft black night gown.

"I took earlier events into consideration," He said, by way of explanation. She turned her back on him, her eyes watching him warily as she undressed and dressed. He dressed himself, and Sakura could not help but to appreciate his pale slender toned body. He was more slender than Phobos, more delicate and graceful. His hair was more silvery white than grey-silver blonde and he was just. . . more beautiful.

She flushed, her eyes snapping back ahead of her as his eyes went to meet hers.

"Are you dressed?" She asked unnecessarily.

"Yes." He affirmed, sliding into the double bed. He blew out the candle, smothering the two of them into darkness. Sakura made her way to the bed, sliding her way under the warm covers.

She settled down, her eyes slowly sliding closed as the warmth washed over her deliciously, and she felt strong arms wrapping around her slim waist. She could almost kid herself it was Kurama if she kidded herself hard enough. She winced. She didn't want to hurt him, but as she had once told him- I need to be logical to survive.

She felt Sentarou's warm body press against hers, and unwillingly she melted into his embrace, falling into sleep. Into nightmares.

_"Are you going to behave now?" A cold voice echoed, the lid of the coffin creaking open. Little Sakura peered up, black eyes glistening with tears and her lower lip trembling. _

_"Mother, please. . . " She whispered, swallowing. _

_"Mother what?" Her mother snapped, her eyes flashing. Her hand tightened around the coffin lid as though preparing to shut it suddenly, violently, down. _

_Sakura trailed off, shivering. "You aren't going to be a good little girl, are you?" Her mother asked, sounding reproachful and angry at the same time. "You're going to be bad. Disobey me." Her mother's eyes slitted. "I can't allow that for you. If you hadn't been chosen. . ." Her words trailed off, but Sakura already knew the rest of the sentance. _

_She swallowed, seeing her mothers fingers flexing. She lay down quickly, the lid snapping down abruptly with a sharp clicking nosie as the locking mechanism shot. Oh yes. Sakura knew the rest. Her heart thundered and her breath hastened. Everyone knew the rest of the sentance. What wasn't good for the Necromancer clan, was disposed off. including disobediant children parents wanted rid off._

_Sakura bit back a sharp sob. If you hadn't been chosen. . .you'd be dead. That was the rest of the sentance. _

_If you hadn't (Hadn't been) been chosen. . . you be dead (Dead). _

Dead.

**I'M SO SORRY! I am so sorry this took so long! School has been beating my ass in. *sighs* I will try harder, I promise. I want to get this done! Then I will go back and sorting out the errors (Provided I have the time) I have also been busy attempting to sing a little bit of soprana (Like Tarja from Nightwish)**

**In any case- enjoy? Hate? Review? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!. . . Please? Pretty please? You know I love y'all. **


	29. Enraptured

**Hey Guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it took me ages to write, and I'm sorry about that. I've been busy! I've made up the lyrics to mine and my friends song, "Locked In" so now we have to do the piano tune to it, record them, overlap them together and then post online. It's. ... interesting. My singing is really bad, but I hope to get the songs across in any case. It's soprano. We may also cover some works as well, e.g. Evanescence, Nightwish, Cold Play, etc. Also, I am very very sorry this has taken me so long to write up- I haven't been able to retain my usual focus recently. So so so so sorry. Please forgive me. **

**Sakura**

Sakura woke up cradling herself, arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. She was pressed against a warm body, which was breathing slowly and rhythmically. She looked at him for a moment, attempting to file her thoughts into a kind of order she could cope with.

He was unlike Kurama, whom she had sought comfort from as well as the love she had never had from anyone else.

He was unlike her father, the only person to ever love her in their clan.

He was unlike Phobos, though he did share similar appearance. Briefly she wondered if Sentarou could be Phobos' bastard. The thought was logical, in a sense. Phobos was exactly the type to fuck around the block, so to speak. But she would have to be what he wanted; beauty, intelligence, totally adoring, and also totally submissive. Or, at least, attractive and vulnerable.

Sakura sat up, her eyes still fixed on him_. It was only too easy to take someone vulnerable. _

She stood up, lighting the candle easily with a soft blue flame that flickered softly. She took in his appearance a moment longer. The moment longer was enough to make her remember that whilst she had played with him as a child, she knew next to naught about him.

Leaning forward, she brushed her hand softly over his chest, watching him shudder slightly in reaction.

She removed herself from the bed, tucking her hair behind her ears. It was getting longer again, she realised. It was quickly nearing her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, and dressed back into her kimono. The fabrics of her kimono seemed exceedingly comfortable after the too soft baring nightgown. It had felt as though she wasn't wearing anything, which was uncomfortable.

Sighing softly, she took a final, almost guilty look at Sentarou and then departed from the room.

She made her way back to her chambers, noting that it was early hours of the morning, dawn to the new day. She opened the door to her quarters, immediantly finding solace in the soft decorated chambers. Running her fingers through the coins she had attatched the curtain and listening to them jingling together, Sakura made her way over to her bed to see Kurama laying there. He was still, perhaps too still, but he was breathing at the least.

She sat beside him, her hands furling into fists and unfurling, her dark eyes glistening with tears. She leant into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh my love. You came back for me even when all hope was lost." She whispered softly. "I love you so much it hurts. . ."

She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, leaning back onto her haunches.

"I promise- I will find out what has gone so wrong. I will break it apart and fix it. I'll never let you. Kurama, I love you. I love you_ so_ much. . ."

She stroked his hair gently, shaking her head.

Finally, she stood back from him, dipping the quill into the open inkwell and writing his progress down in italic antique script. When finished, she blew on it for a moment to dry it, and laying it down to rest, she went over to the window, drawing back the curtains to see a beautiful sunrise. She stayed for a moment, hypnotised by the beauty. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth on her face and skin. It felt wonderful, soft and warm and alluring. She stood up on the sill, feeling the soft warm breeze tickling her hair. She leant forward and allowed herself to drop. The wind caressed her body sweetly even as she falling, whispering to her, stroking her hair. Light surrounded her, coaxing forward.

She landed gently on her feet to her surprise. Her heart fluttered slightly but calmed down quickly. She walked into the garden, stroking rose petals as she passed them. Some whisperers appeared, awaiting her caress. Sakura smiled, inclining her head and giving the whisperer what it wanted.

"You like them." A voice said, and she whirled around sharply, eyes narrowing. Sentarou. She relaxed.

"The Whisperers? Yes. They are rather pointless but pretty even so." Sakura said. She gave them a final stroke.

"Have you met everyone yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Everyone?"

"The girls. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin." Sakura winced slightly as she reeled them off, well aware that she had acronymed them in order in her mind.

"I have met Hay Lin," Sentarou said, smiling slightly.

"She's a lovely girl." Sakura said, sounding resigned. "She reminds me oddly enough as her mother. *

"You met their mothers?"

"Yes. I was young and didn't know they were the Guardians, or that they were to be executed- but they were kind to me, despite seeming uncertain." Sakura winced slightly.

"Being dressed as Phobos' lapdog didn't help that assertion that I was one of his followers or slaves, I suppose."

Her eyes narrowed hatefully. "I often wondered how long someone mortal, someone illogical and emotionally comtaminated would last in my sitation. The Guardians had people to be kind to them to make them feel better, had a nurse to tend to wounds and pain the like. What if someone had none of that? What if someone was almost like me, added emotion and illogical."

She sighed, shook her head. "I really should let this bitterness and hatred go, but what would I have left if I did?"

Sentarou sighed softly, inclining his head.

"That," He said softly, "If a good question."

A Whisperer sighed softly in pleasure as Sentarous' hand gently graced one of their fragile bodies. The sigh echoed, rippling through them. Sakura watched coldly.

"What one word would you use to describe me?" She asked suddenly.

Sentarou paused, and then stated, "Frigid."

Sakura winced.

"But that isn't your fault- think about it. Anyone would turn cold to people under the right circumstance. Look at the girls- you've given them so much. Without you they would have died all the sooner, and have they ever really said a thank you to you, or just judged you on what you are, on what the possibility of what you might become is."

Sakura bit her lip.

"Even your lover felt you would betray him. Even if you did turn to the Darkness, you would only have given them what they wanted, really. They don't want to endlessly worry about whether you'll turn good or bad, they need you to be bad. Light isn't something chosen for someone like you. You are the pendulum that swings between them."

"It's not what they want. It's just what they expect." Sakura's eyes blinked, slightly wet, "I always do what is expected of me."

Sentarou pulled her into a embrace, arms wrapping tightly, possesively.

"When all is said and done," She murmured softly.

Sentarou merely chuckled.

"Elyon's Coronation date has been decided." Sakura said, pushing him away from her gently. Her hands gently left his torso, and she turned around to face the nearly fully risen Sun.

Sentarou tensed slightly. "Oh?" He said nonchalantly.

Sakura glanced back, her black eyes almost mirroring his reflection in them perfectly. "Well, it's the day after tomorrow." She stated. "It was moved forward, due to the Meridians wanting her to become their Queen as soon as possible." She closed her eyes. "I doubt I will go. Old habits die hard, and people are still none the friendlier to Necromancers."

"Hmmm. Elyon said I looked like her brother. People will probably panic if I show." Sentarou said, shrugging. Sakura sighed softly, sitting down elegantly on a stone bench.

"Sakura, people are afraid of you. Why?" Sentarou said suddenly, "I have never seen them afraid of someone like you this much before."

"I had a Darkness dragon form massacre half the village," Sakura said softly.

Sentarou paused, looking surprised. "They must have really deserved it." He said softly. "I know you don't do anything without a very good reason."

"They still do deserve it. They have no right to judge me." Sakura said coolly. She attempted to calm herself. "But I had to stop. I cannot allow myself to become the very thing I despise."

Sentarou sat beside her. A cool breeze blew around the garden, making Sakura's and Sentarou's hair flutter softly.

"You want to think on something with me? If you don't want to live anymore, and are always exhausted and depressed and kill yourself, and you go to heaven or hell, technically you're still alive, still living on in the same exhausted manner. Technically we are all immortal." Sakura said, her eyes wondering. "I wish that, if I ever can die, and I know I can't, but if I could, I would just be nothing but a stream of unconsciousness, floating forever and not even aware of it. Like a flowers petals being taken in the wind that gradually fade to nothing."

Sentarou nodded. "It sounds beautiful." He said. *

**Will**

Will stretched out her legs, the book on her thighs falling slightly. She caught it quickly, and resumed her reading.

_When one is sent to hell personally by another, the person may return if the very same person takes them back. _

Will's eyes widened. Could she be onto something? Had Sakura managed to bring him back? But why would she do that? Maybe she had been forced- but no, Sakura was too strong, wasn't she? What if it was the Darkness possessing her! She had to tell Elyon!

Will transformed herself quickly, and shot up into the air, hovering awkwardly before she shot towards the Throne Room.

She nearly crashed into the door as she hastened on, her heart plummeting deep into her stomach and then back upwards into her throat.

"Elyon!" She spluttered as she actually did crash into the floor, picking herself up quickly. Elyon, torn between laughing and concern for her friend, struggled to keep a straight face.

"Wha-what is it?" Elyon managed to splutter out inbetween laughter as her friend spat out dirt with a look of disgust on her face.

Will straightened up, her wings fluttering softly. Her dark red hair seemed bloody as the sunlight glowed over it, making it luminescent.

"Elyon, I think that Sakura may be possessed by the Darkness."

Elyon's expression stilled. "Do you have evidence?"

Will hesitated. "No." She said finally. "But it's one theory of many. I read in a book that when someone ferries someone else to hell that they can bring them back- what if the Darkness possessed her and brought him back? He could be posing as someone else using glamour!"

"Sakura is far too strong to underswept by the Darkness a second time willingly." Elyon said slowly, softly.

"Elyon," Will said softly, "You know how I think of Sakura- she's like an aloof, sort-of _mother_ to me. But we can't take this chance- people could get hurt. I know you don't want that."

Elyon took in a shuddering breath. "What should we do?" She sounded close to tears. "I can't lose another person in my life."

"We don't have to lose her," Will said softly, leaning in to hug her.

"Listen Elyon- I know how hard this. But we need to keep her someone where she can't hurt anyone, until we can fully distinguish about whether or not she's. . . fully herself." Will swallowed back tears. She could see them welling in Elyon's eyes as well.

"But that's awful," Elyon whispered.

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice." Will said, her breath coming faster.

"But how would we do this to her? I mean, she's _powerful_! I would hate to see her powerful _and_ pissed!" Elyon burst out, her eyes wide and teeth nibbling on her lower lip anxiously. "And she's our friend!"

Will bit her lip anxiously. "I know, I know."

Elyon took in a deep, shuddering breath, and then, "I have to do this, don't I?"

Will could only incline her head, allowing her hair to fall before her face to hide her guilt and pain.

**Sakura**

Sakura stayed there with Sentarou for some time, both of them quiet, both of them serene within their silence. They watched the whisperers sighing and rustling around in their flowers for a while and then both rose at the same time as they saw Elyon approaching them.

"Sakura." Elyon said heavily. "I'm really, really sorry about this."

Sakura's lips parted to answer her as well as give her question, but suddenly blue sparks flashed around her and her vision faded quickly as she collapsed to the ground.

**Phobos**

Phobos struggled his hide his furious composure- just when he had been getting through to the girl, his sister had to ruin it! But then. . . he paused, tilted his head and stood aback, placing a shocked facade on his expression. This could actually work more _to_ his advantage than against it. After all, think of all the little biting thoughts he could put into her head, the sharp chords he could play on her heart strings after such a. . . _valiant_ betrayal.

He shook his head at Elyon, looking upset. "Why? For the Gods' Sake, why?"

Elyon's expression crumpled, tears glistening in her eyes. She turned on her heel and ran, but not before he had the satisfaction of seeing a tear drop down her cheek.

"Oh, you must be so _sorry!_ Look what you did to her! She was your_ friend_!" Phobos shouted after her.

She threw her hands to her face, sobbing as she ran all the faster to the castle. Phobos sat down, breathing heavily, and watched Sakura's body being carried away into Elyon's new dungeons, a Tower nearby the castle known as the Tower of Mists*

Phobos smirked darkly at the guards turned backs. Oh, this would only be too easy- there's nothing like betrayal and hurt to make Darkness raise its head. He licked his lips excitedly, already planning the quick revenge he was to have on the Guardians. He would take them one at the time, killing them immediantly after their punishment.

He snickered softly as he remembered Will's husky ears and tail. _Now, wouldn't it be interesting to see a dog mount that fine_ _ass of hers*._

She'd scream of course. When he had Elyon's power, he wouldn't even both about the Heart, save for taking it from them. Yes, it would be fun. But then, what to do about Sakura? He paused, trying to figure it out.

His green eyes slanted half closed and he gave a soft thoughtful, "Hnnnn." of thought.

**Sakura**

_They betrayed me. I don't know why I am so surprised that happened. . . I should have known that they would do it. I am a Necromancer, not to be trusted_.

Sakura lay back on a bed, her black eyes glistening with unshed tears.

_Somehow, it hurts all the more now than I ever thought it could._

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. Her vision was hazy, blurred, and her body felt heavy and weak. She sat up, vision swimming, and leant against the wall, her eyes closing. _Gods, why did it hurt so? Why did she have to get so attatched to them?_

"Why does it seem as though the whole world is against me?" She murmured softly to herself, her lips parting softly and her expression turning hopeless and sad.

Her black eyes glistened and she rubbed them again, making a soft, almost _lost_ keening noise in the back of her throat.

She rolled over in the bed, pressing her face into the pillow. Her so called, "Friends" had not bothered to visit her. It seemed as though it had been preordained.

**Irma**

Irma hummed softly, dressing in Earth clothes happily. Tight, blue jeans adorned her long legs and a bright red vest top clung tightly to her torso. Red wedges were placed on her feet, and her hair was done up. Irma Lair was on the prowl. She stalked out the room, her chestnut hair bright and vibrant in its glossy waves as the sunlight streamed through the windows and hit it. She glanced outside, clicking her tongue.

She made her way over to the gardens and sat on an empty bench that was just before a rose bush. She stretched out, resting her body over the bench and wriggling with pleasure at the warmth that hung over her body.

"Hello." A male voice sounded, curiously velveteen.

Irma jumped slightly, sitting up quickly in her surprise. She calmed, recognising Sentarou.

"Hey," She grinned, drawing her legs beneath her and settling herself. Sentarou smiled, sitting in the place she had moved to make. Irma flushed slightly. His smile was very unguarded, and it revealed lust. Irma shivered slightly with delight. It was kind of quirky, sexy. Irma couldn't help but smile back, lowering her lashes and looking through them demurely.

They flirted for a while, passing sly, sexually instigated comments to one another, before;

"You know, I'm a little bored." Sentarou said. Irma flushed slightly, her minds eyes suddenly well and truely occupied with his hands undoing her clothes.

She tried to curve her thoughts, but found herself unable to as her eyes landed onto his lips. They were smooth, sensious looking, and when they quirked up into a smirk*

Sentarou leaned into her slightly. "I've noticed you." He said, his voice a lazy, seductive drawl. "You're very beautiful, very. . ._ sexy_." His smirk turned feral, making Irma feel as though her insides were melting. "I've been wondering. . .what those plump red lips of yours taste like."

Irma swallowed, her blue eyes softening with her lust.

"Really?" She whispered softly, her eyes shining softly.

"Yes," Sentarou affirmed. His hand slowly slid around her waist and she shivered, giving a soft noise in the back of her throat.

"Sentarou. . ." She breathed, her pupils dilating.

"I think," Sentarou whispered, leaning in and nipping her neck softly. "We should take this into the bedroom, hnnn?"

Irma flushed, her lower lip trembling. His fingers curved around her hips and she gasped quietly at the electric currant that raced through her.

"Y-yeah. . ." She managed to squeak eventually.

Sentarou chuckled again, nipping her lower lip. Her breathing hitching,Irma could do nothing but follow him back to the castle, his hands slowly, seductively stroking her belly as he passed. His smirk widened at her trembling reaction. It wasn't long before he was being tugged into her bedroom, Irma shaking with desire.

Sentarou sauntered over to her bed and sat at the edge, smirking.

"Strip for me." He implored, his eyes glittering impishly.

Irma was not the type to be ashamed of her body. Nor was she the type to deny someone who was belatedly showeing her with pleasure. She slowly, began to do as he asked, until she was left in her underwear. Sentarou leant forward, eyes shining brightly. He made a come-hither gesture with his hand, and she all but crawled over to him, her eyes wide.

She swallowed as his tongue traced her collar bone. She released a shuddering breath, and Sentarou laughed again. He pulled her up against her, pushing her down onto the bed. Still fully clothed, his hair hung over her breasts lightly, tickling her.

He leant back,s tretching.

"Well, it's been fun." He said, smirking.

"Wh-what?" Irma stammered, suddenly freezing cold now his body temperature had left hers.

"It's been fun," Sentarou repeated. "You were certaintly a valiant whore, even if we didn't actually fuck."

"I am not a whore!" Irma hissed, sitting up.

"No? Funny- you'd still happily climb into bed with a complete stranger, flirt and seduce him, and yet you don't count yourself a whore."

"This was a one off!" Irma snapped back at him, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Please!" Sentarou snorted. "I just wanted someone easy to fuck around with for a while."

Irma rocked back as though she had been struck. "What! That's what you think I am? Someone to fuck around with?" Irma's eyes glistened with tears.

"Pretty much." Sentarou said coldly. "Just as you and your friends seem to think Sakura is." His eyes flashed and Irma cringed back as he approached her quickly, his strides long and body filled with animosity.

"You threw her in a fucking prison for doing no wrong. After all she has done for you, you couldn't even give her the benefit of the doubt! There is no Darkness left in her, you saw that happen. What did your friends think it would suddenly reemerge? Stupid people!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Irma yelled,"Sakura isn't in prison!"

"Yes, she is, your friends Will and Elyon saw to that this morning!" Sentarou roared back. "Do you even know how much you're hurting her? All you and your friends have ever done was hurt her!" His voice ringing in the room, he stalked from it, his silvery hair flashing as he left her there. Point made. Pristinely.

Irma stood up slowly, dragging herself forth and pulling her clothes on. _Elyon and Will had thrown Sakura into prison? No , that couldn't be right. _

But Irma wasn't stupid- she knew the danger that Sakura could cause to everyone around, her should the intense need take this actually the right thing to do? And Will, why hadn't she told the rest of them? _They were a team, Gods be damned!_

They were supposed to make these kinds of decisions all together.

**Sentarou (Phobos)**

Phobos made his way over to the Tower of Mists hastily, his strides quick and doubly paced. He had to play this right. If Sakura was on his side than he would be damn near unbeatable. He ran past a guard in the process of reaching out to- more than likely- inform him he was not supposed to be here.

The Guard sighed, hitting his head and started after him, before realising that the next guard would probably stop him and simply stalling and aimlessly wandering back to his place. Phobos made it to the gates before he had to stop; he needed the key. He glanced at the gatekeeper and began to plead, pulling out every sympathy Sakura card he had.

The Guard shuffled looking nervous and sympathetic. After more minutes of heedless begging, the guard sighed softly and allowed him through.

Phobos strode through, his eyes darting.

"She's somewhere near the top." The Guard mumbled.

Phobos nodded his thanks and made his way up the circular stairway, the stone steps making his boots sound heavy as he tread on them. His eyes gazed across his old allies, and he made a mental note to brief them on the way down of the plan. His feet were hurting him as he finally found her cell. It was plain, just like the rest of them, but there was a soft sweet scent eminating from it that he knew to be hers.

"Sakura," He said softly.

He heard movement, and Sakura stepped forth from the dark shade of the cell, her face illuminated by the energy bars that prevented her escape.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly.

Phobos walked forward until he was as close as he could be without being burnt by the excessive strong energy that the bars were giving off. Clearly Sakura was not being burnt by such an energy.

"Sakura- do you remember what we talked about before they took you?" Phobos asked softly. "About them wanting you to fall?"

Sakura sat down gracefully on the ground, crossing her legs. Her kimono pooled on the ground in a black puddle, and she tilted her head, gesturing at him with a,'sit' motion. He did so, wincing at the thought of dirt on his body. Unless it was blood, water or soap, he didn't like it.

"About you're being the pendulum that swings between good and darkness?"

"I do recall." Sakura said in response, her lips tilting slightly.

"Maybe sometimes the good guys are the bad guys," Phobos said, rather lamely. "Look what you did for them, for the trust you installed in them. Now look at how they've treated you. Like hired help. Like someone to be dismissed."

"They have imprisoned me." Sakura said softly. "I was already expecting a mild rebuke, but still. . . " She trailed off, her black eyes surpisingly tender. And hurt, he realised.

"It wasn't even your fault." Phobos said, sounding regretful. "I think, Sakura, that it's time for them to pay. Not with their lives. But the same way they have punished you."

"Imprisonment?"

"Yes." Phobos said softly. "You could be the Queen you were supposed to be, Sakura. You could prove them wrong."

"I could. I'm bitter enough to do it." Sakura said softly. "But I don't want them to know how much they have. . . hurt me."

"They wont, Sakura. Think of this- your Kurama could be dying now. They can't treat him, and you know it. They're going to let him die, Sakura. Can you allow that."

Sakura took in a deep, shuddering breath. "No. I cannot."

Phobos closed his eyes. "Think of it- the Darkness is like your mother. She will forgive you. The Light if your other mother. She, too, will forgive you. it doesn't matter which side you are on, because no matter what, you will always be in the middle."

"The middle is purgatory." Sakura said, her brow raised.

"Perhaps," Phobos said, inclining his head, "But it is not Hell, is it?"

"No." Sakura whispered. Her head fell forward. "But hell is inside a person, and not just a place."

"Then you are Queen of that Hell, Sakura. You can make it shrivel and die to nothing." Phobos instigated quickly, leaning forward. In his haste to convince her, he'd gotten to close, and the energy smacked into him, making him dizzy. He was quick to move back.

"It isn't that easy." Sakura whispered, her liquid eyes closing.

"I can make it go away," Phobos said suddenly. It was true- he could fog her mind, cause her thoughts to become broken, shattered fragments. She would not fight him then, but simply wander. Her mind would fix itself soon, but for a time, her Hell would diminish.

"I don't want to be bad."

"You won't be," He soothed. "They deserve to see what this fate is like."

Sakura sighed softly. "Perhaps they do."

**Sakura**

Her mind, already fogged over by the cells energy, was rapidly attempting to take her into sleep. Her answers were slow, but well thought out, and she would remember that the next time she woke.

"I'm tired." She murmured. "So, so tired."

Sentarou nodded, his blonde hair shining in the light. "Think on it tonight, Sakura. Tomorrow night I will visit you and take your decision into account."

"You're planning this for Elyon's Coronation." Sakura murmured, her body slumping slightly.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"I will do as you ask- for now, leave me be. I'm tired." Sakura managed, staggering to her feet. She made it to her bed before she collapsed onto it, her eyes already half closed and body already sprawled in a_ I'm-not-moving-anymore_ sprawl stance.

"I understand." A distant voice said. "I will come tomorrow. Remember, Sakura. . . I can take all your pain away."

"Yeah. . . " She managed to murmur, her voice dragging in a sleepy slurr.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll always have me." With that, the soft thud of footsteps on stone echoed and she heard him retreat. Her lips parted slightly, and thoughts of his words ran throguh her mind.

One phrase in particular resonated through her mind in a soft whisper- _I can take all your pain away. _

**(1) Note, Sakura was around before the girls were born and is older. The girls parents were fighting against Phobos during that era, so Sakura would have met them. She could not reveal all the information earlier because A- she didn't really know who they were until she noted the images in regards to their being Guardians aside from the girls that met her once before.)**

**2)Hint- Note that was a future reference. Not the dying bit, but the petals. **

**3)Not actually sure where the Tower of Mists is located, but for the beneficiary of the story, it is now a new structure nearby the castle. When Elyon took over, it was one of the changes that occured.**

**4)Yup, that thought made me feel queesy. Apparantly there are people that actually do have sex with dogs. . .O-0**

**5) This is waaaaay OOC for Irma, I know, but it was recommended. **

**Aaaaaaa! Finiiiiiiiished! Finally. Sorry it took so long, but there it was, I know it, you read it. XD. In any case. Review!**


	30. Petals

**Heeeeya guys! I decided I would write this as quickly as possible to make up for taking so long to write up the other one.**

**Happily enough, some of you seem to like it. But in any case, this is my thirtieth chapter. Enjoy, and review. I'm not sure what will occur in this chapter, but it will (As the most recent chapters are) Sakura centric. I hope that it will heavily affect the plot. This chapter focuses on the day before the coronation, Elyon's thoughts, Phobos' plotting (And it will be sick. Recall about the dog thought? Yep. That will be used.) and of course, Sakura's fate. **

**Sakura**

Sakura's eyes drifted open and close, their black orbs distinctive in the dark of the cell. They seemed to almost reflect any light that shone into the cell via the bars. Her lips parted, and she realised when they sent a stark stinging through her that they were cracked.  
She managed to shove herself upwards into a sitting position leaning against the wall.

She felt like crying, and before she realised it, she was.

Soft sobs echoed through the tower, mournful and saddening those that heard them. She wiped at them with her knuckles,  
trying to stiffle her cries.

She stood up, wandering towards the bars. Tears dripped down her cheeks and her lips trembled. A guard stopped in front of her cell, looking uncomfortable. He moved on, trying to ignore her.

Her eyes drifted upwards, and she caught sight of a large window between two cells. Moonlight shone out of it, and knowing the kind of Darkness that hid within it made her shiver. She retreated into her cell, her mind clearing little by little. Her decisions began to fix themselves,and she remembered everything exactly.

She lay on her bed, huddling underneath the thin blanket. It was more than she would have given had Phobos had had the choice of his dungeon still intact. Her breath shook slightly, and her body tensed. Shadows flickered across the walls, shaping itself into roses and a silhoutte.

_Her_ silhoutte, she realised, as a little girl. She knew it was her- her frame was all too recognisable. Soft long dark hair, soft draping kimono. Roses swept over her ankles in a breeze. Another silhoutte was beside her, tall and shapely. Her mother.

She squeezed her shoulders with her clawed hands, and then turned her around and knelt. Her hands crept around her throat, tightening sharply.  
The girl choked, struggling. Another silhoutte appeared and the mother hastily released her. The scene dimished back into a pure mass of shadows.

_It was_, Sakura realised, _going to be a long night._ Maybe, by the end, she would have lost it completely. She took in a soft breath, and climbed out of the bed. As scared as she was as a child, her breath catching in her throat, Sakura walked over to the bars, taking comfort in the bars light and soft humming. The Guard passed by and knelt down next her.

"Hello, Sakura." He said softly.

"Vathek." She acknowledged.

"I'm sorry about this. It's just a precaution. It's just temporary."

"Yes, I know." Sakura said smiling softly. Her lips trembled. "I'm afraid, you know. Here, trapped, I am afraid. I can't escape here, when the nightmares come. I can't run. I can only sit here and cower and cry." Her voice broke slightly. "If I am damaged by the end of this occupation they have made me endure, then it is there fault." Her face paled, crumpling slightly. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh Sakura," Vathek murmured, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Please, help me. . ." She whispered, her tears shining in the light. "Please, stay with me. . don't let me be alone."

"Alright." Vathek whispered. "You go over to your bed and lay down, close your eyes. I'm going to stay here, and I'm going to keep talking to you. I will stay here, even when you fall asleep, alright?"

Sakura sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Alright. Thank you." Never had Sakura so badly wanted to reach out and touch someone. It was as though she was isolated from the rest of the world, and the shadows were seething, trapped inside the same cage that she was. The very notion scared her.

She went over to her bed slowly, her eyes fixed almost fearfully on Vathek. She lay down, but did not close her eyes.

"Close your eyes," Vathek said softly, "Remember, I'm here, Sakura. I won't let anything get you."

Sakura hesitated, trying to force her heart to calm. Vathek continued speaking in a low soothing voice, and eventually, her eyes fluttered shut. She focused on his voice, and eventually, she began to drift away.

**Late Morning. Sakura**

Sakura's eyes opened, and she sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the warm light eminating through the window.

Vathek was still there, looking dead on his feet.

"You should get some rest." Sakura said quietly, her black eyes fixing on him. Vathek jerked slightly with surprise, turning to face her.

"Yeah," He said quietly. He was about to walk off when he paused, hesitated and turned back around. "You cried in your sleep." He said softly. "I want you to know that I believe in you, Sakura."

She bowed her head, her thick black hair curtianing around her face.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Shortly after Vathek left, light footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Sentarou stood in front of her, his green eyes looking refreshed and vitalised.

"I trust you slept well," She said softly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I did." He said, sitting down in the position that he had earlier. "Did you consider about my proposal?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes half closed. "You promise you can take my Hell away?"

"Yes." Sentarou affirmed, looking deadly serious.

Sakura released a shuddering breath. "And make them pay?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept." Sakura said softly.

Sentarou smiled, rising. "Good to know. I will release you tomorrow morning."

Sakura swallowed, but nodded, agreeing.

**Elyon**

The coronation was tomorrow. Just the thought and consideration of that sent fear and nerves jolting through her stomach, making her want to vomit, cry and run away all at the same time. Elyon chewed on her thumb anxiously, her body trembling._ If she was this nervous now, how nervous and fearful would she be tomorrow?_

She swallowed, winding her hands through her hair. She felt sick with guilt for throwing Sakura into the dungeon. It made her want to cry all the more, which on the whole was no more helpful than hopless. She bit her lip, becoming agitated.

She ran her tongue over her lower lip, surprised to find how dry it was. She decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then do some drawing in the garden.

As she walked through to the kitchen, Elyon became increasingly nervous- everywhere she went there were decorations being put up, the majority a soft sky blue. She would be fitted for her gown later today.

She trembled, forcing tears of betrayal and hurt away. She grabbed a glass, filling it with crystal clear water. She drank deeply, enjoying the refreshing cool of the water.

**Phobos**

Phobos stretched out, laying back on his bed. Everything had been arranged for tomorrow- it had been a help to no end that everyone was talking about what was happening at Elyon's Coronation. His green eyes glittered with malice. He had even managed to secure Sakura into his game plan.

Making her mind fog over would make everything wonderfully easy, especially since he would be there, with her all the time, to turn her into his puppet, at least for that moment. After that, he would take away her memories. She would be completely his. Her mind would be malleable to his will, to his teachings.

To his. . . intentions. He chuckled softly. And those girls. Oh, those girls. They would pay the most. He was very meticulous. He was going to use the Trackers hound to punish Will, reinstating her dog genes and stripping her down. She would be the last, the one whom he would watch being humilated by a dog over and over until the scene was commited to memory, and then he would kill her.

Irma would be stripped down and tied to a metal gurney, with Sakura as her surgeon under his watchful eyes.

Taranee would be lain down into the Trackers bed, his chains and fetishes at his disposal to fuck her until he was finished with her. Then he would execute her.

Cornelia would be suspended by her ankles above his bathtub. He would take long swords and bathe in her blood.

Hay Lin, finally- well. . . he smiled slowly. She had been his little kitten, hadn't she? He had always liked drowning kittens. Perhaps he would fuck her and drown her at the same time. The spasms and writhing would be amazing on his cock.

He sighed, content. Oh, but_ then_.. . There was still Elyon to take care of, wasn't there? He would take all of her power obviously, take her energy. Maybe he would give her to Cedric. . . her energy almost spent, too exhausted to scream or fight- yes, Cedric may well enjoy that,

Phobos smiled to himself.

He pulled down his underwear, fondling his hardening cock. He thought of Will, of her petit body, and sexy frame. Her dark red hair, her white teeth and soft whimpers of pain. His hands rubbed up and down slowly, his fingers tapping his bellend.

He groaned deeply, his abdomen muscles tightening deliciously. His cock throbbed under his hand, and he rubbed harder, pivotting his hips to met his hands. He groaned, precum spilling of his cock.

"Gods yes," He groaned, teteering on the edge of orgasming. Finally he came,cum spurting through the air.

**Will**

Will and Hay Lin stood side by side, Heart held in front of them.

"Time to go to Earth." Will muttered as a portal flashed open. Hay Lin and Will stepped through it, the world temporarily spinning around them.

"Ugh," Will groaned, as she fell out of the portal. . .and into a breast high swimming pool. She half swam half walked to the edge and got out, shivering. Hay Lin quicker than Will to react. Hay Lin held a pigtail in one hand, squeezing down the pigtail so the water was wrung out of it.

"Ugh!" Hay Lin said, wrinkling her nose. "This water smells nasty!"

"No kidding," Will agreed, shaking her head. Droplets of water flew everywhere.

"C'mon, let's go, before someone finds us here." Hay Lin said, rolling her eyes. "Meh."

Will nodded, whole heartedly agreeing.

She shook her head again, despairing at the dripping wet dark red locks.

Hay Lin looked more composed by now, having squeezed her hair pretty much dry, but it still looked painfully tangled in places and damp.

The girls scaled over the garden fence into an alley way and began walking.

"I feel sick," Hay Lin murmured, looking queasy. "And really, really, nervous."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, the nerves'll calm. Hopefully." Will replied, looking less than optimistic.

"I'm happy as well though- I've really missed Eric."

"Yeah, and I've missed him too," Will said without thinking. Hay Lin raised a brow.

"Matt!" She spluttered haphazardly, "I meant Matt!"

Hay Lin giggled. "I know."

The girls nervously set about finding their way through the town, trying to remember where everywhere was. The town was their destination, where Hay Lin would look for the Planetarium and Will would look for Matt's Grandfather's pet shop.

"Ok," Will said, stretching out her arms. "We've found the town. After three hours of aimless searching."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes," Hay Lin eagerly said, "It's still gonna be a big surprise!"

"Yeah," Will said, sighing. "But my legs dropping off won't be."

This negative answer recieved a quick whack around the head and a, "Oh, be positive!" from Hay Lin.

Will sighed, ruffling her drying locks. "Joy. I'm going to meet Matt and my hair resembles Elmo's, if a little longer." *

Hay Lin giggled, "Well, I'm going to search for the Planetarium! See ya!" With that, Hay Lin turned and swiftly bounded off into the horizon.

Will stood there for a moment, the sunlight making her hair colour brighter. She blinked her brown eyes, sighing, and began to wander through the town, looking for the pet shop.

**Hay Lin **

Hay Lin yawned, the warm heat continously beating down onto her body. Her eyes glistened in the sun, her tongue dry as old parchment as she walked on. The Planetarium was in view now, and with her worry in mind about what he would ask, what she would reply, she was in the mood was idle walking rather than rushing in like a crazy tasmanian devil.

She swallowed, shivering slightly.

She took in a deep breath and opened the door, walking through into the observitory. She could see Eric already, and a shiver of excitment ran down her spine.

Eric turned around, and his eyes caught on her. His breathing increased, and he looked shocked, almost desbelieving at her presense.

"Eric," She said softly. It was as though he had broken free from invisible restraints- he raced towards her, throwing his arms around her. Giving a happy squeal, Hay Lin returned the embrace, smiling widely and kissing him softly.

"Hey," She whispered, between kisses, "Hey, hey." She smiled softly, murmuring softly between kisses and hugs.

"God, I've missed you." Eric whispered.

"I've missed you too." She whispered.

They embraced again, over and over, heedless of the crowd that was watching them with knowing smiles.

**Will**

Will stood outside of the Pet Shop, biting her lip nervously. She stepped through the door, trying to ignore the soft chiming noise that the bell on the door made. She spotted Matt's grandfather and wandered over to the empty counter.

"Hi, Mr Olsen." She said softly. "Is Matt around?"

Mat''s grandfather chuckled. "Oh yes! I know who you are, my dear. Matt never shuts up about you! Your his lovely Lady, Wilma." He gave a grin, "He'll be along shortly if you'd care to wait."

"Uh, sure," Will smiled.

Mr Oslen gestured to a seat beside him, and Will sat beside them. They started to talk, or rather, Mr olsen started to talk and Will listened and murmured short answers in the small stretches of silence when Mr Olsen actually had to stop to take in a breath.

Finally, the bell chimed again, and the two looked back towards the door. Matt walked in, looking miserable and bedraggled.

"Still missing your little lady?" Mr Olsen teased.

Matt glanced up, and Will stood up slowly, tucking her hair subconciously behind her ear. Matt froze, his eyes wide. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms slowly around his shoulders, drawing him down to her into a warm embrace.

Matt hugged her back, his face nuzzling into her neck. His body seemed to release the tension and misery it had carried, and Will sighed softly and inhaled his scent.

"I've missed you." She whispered softly. "So much."

"I know." Matt said, laughing hollowly, "I've missed you too. It's been near unbearable. I was so worried."

Will took in a deep, suffering breath as a quick flashback of the whole animal ears/ tails incident flashed through her mind. She shook her head, mentally breaking away from that line of memory. She swallowed, inhaling his musky scent.

**Sakura**

Her stomach hurt, and as each second passed, Sakura (Rather illogically) kept her eyes trained on the walls, convinced that they were slowly dragging inwards, ready to splinter and crush her body. The light was draining away through the window, and she could see the sunset beginning, a mirage of bright and deep gorgeous colours that were merged together to create an exotic view.

She focused on it, hoping that it would calm her down. For w ahile it did, but then the fear began to settle; after all, if this was the sunset, than soon night would draw in with it's long dark shadows singing across the walls silently, slickly curving into shapes that Sakura was all too familiar with.

She hoped that Vathek would come, that he would talk too her in a warm, yet somehow monotonious voice that she could sink into, cushioning her safely into a dreamless yet frightening land where her past seemed to center her more than the present. His voice, at the least, would calm her enough into falling into such a slumer and enable her to be in full capacity.

She would, in a certain retrospect, be awaiting her revenge and fufill the transaction as best as she could. They would not die, but at the very least suffer as she had in this prison, if only for a small while. She sat beside the bars, her fingers lightly, aimlessly, tracing shapes into the ground.

Perhaps the night would pass faster if she had more distraction, but what more was there to do? She tilted her head, giving a almost disapproving noise as if her boredom had disappointed her. She was afraid, and yet bored. An unusual combination, she found.

She waited for Vathek to arrive and then asked him for some paints, a cup of water and a paint brush. Vathek was too nice; he would fufill it, she knew. After all, she couldn't die, even if she drank such a concoction. And he knew she was innocent.

When he returned with her requested items, she also found that she had forgotten something off the list- candles. He lit them and pushed them through the bars, wincing as the energy burnt him. But not the objects, to which the energy seemed to ignore. Her paints and everything were recieved unscathed, even if Vathek's hand was slightly toasty afterwards.

"Thank you." She murmured, stalking over to the walls. She found that, in the middle of the paint trays, there was also a pencil lain. Another thing she had forgotten. Damn it. She sighed softly, lighting the candles with the matches that had accompained them. She set them around the room, setting light flickering across the walls, and then picked up her pencil. Sketching comes first.

She drew her body against the wall, her arm reaching up. She began to draw a scene in her memory which was most familiar to her- the night that she had had to take her best friend to hell. First, there was herself, dressed into her kimono, her expression vacant and yet somehow sad, her mothers clawed hand squeezing her shoulder and the clan (Blurred, shapeless faces and black clothes in Sakura's memory) staring at her.

She didn't know why she had decided to paint this scene, but she had. By the time she had completed the sketch, the sunset was nearly finished.

**Will**

Will leant into Matt, her head settled against his chest. The Sun had nearly set by now, and theywere sitting together in the park, on a bench. It was very uncomfortable, but Matt was the best distraction for the unyeilding hard bench.

"I'll have to go back in a few minutes." She murmured. "But I'll be back sooner this time, I promise."

Matt's arms wrapped around her tightly. "Don't go," He pleaded. "Spend the night with me, at the least. You said you came with Hay Lin, I can call Eric, she can stay with him tonight."

His lips roughly took hers, and when she looked into his eyes, those dark, beautiful eyes, she would only whisper, "Yes. Call him."

Matt wasted no time, his hand diving into his pocket and dragging out his phone. He quickly flipped it open and began to call Eric. After talking into his phone for a few moments, He shut it and nodded. "Yes," He whispered, "We're agreed that you two will stay witb us this evening."

His lips took hers, and Will realised quickly that her nipples had hardened to little pebbles and were rasping softly against her bra. Her stomach was heated and hot, her body becoming sensative.

She shivered.

"My house?" Matt asked, his eyes soft and warm.

"Yes," She murmured, her fingers mussing his hair intently.

He nodded, guiding her into a standing position and walking with his arm around her waist.

"Will," Matt said softly.

She looked over at him, her brown eyes soft.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Will smiled softly, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. "I love you too."

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin lay back in Eric's bed, her eyes fixed onto Eric's.

"I love you," He whispered, his hands slowly stroking her hair back from her face.

"I love _you,"_ Hay Lin whispered back, her eyes melting softly and her hands wrapping around his back. His hands slowly tugged at her clothes, the soft materials brushing over her hard nipples.

She gave a soft sigh of pleasure, feeling warmth spread through her body, her eys fluttering closed.

"You're beautiful." Eric said softly. His parents were out (Rather, ahem, convientantly) at a party, so the noise they made was irrelevant, but Hay Lin didn't feel like screaming out tonight, but contenting herself with soft sighs of pleasure with the gentle touch that Eric brought to her bodies skin.

Eric was more than content to listen to it.

"You're so beautiful." Eric pressed soft, warm kisses against her belly, making her shiver lightly. "I love you."

When he whispered that, Hay Lin felt as though her world was complete.

She kissed his lips softly, her clothes brushing back and pooling down her elbows. Her bra strained against her breasts, and quickly Eric removed it, watching them with an intent expression. His lips brushed over them and she moaned with pleasure.

**Will**

Will moaned sweetly as Matt's hands gently cupped her breasts, his mouth suckling her nipple. His hands were gently clasping her hips, and the two of them were laying on the sofa, a fire crackling merrily in the grate.

His parents had gone off to the same party that Eric's parents had, and were not expected to return until late this evening.

His hands gently squeezed, sending shocking electrical pleasure through her body, and she gasped, throwing her head back.

"Ssssh," Matt said warmly, soothing her. The warmth danced over her naked skin and she sighed, her hands tangling in his hair. A ferocious heat was beginning to burn in her belly and she moaned, hips jerking slightly.

"More," She whispered, her lashes fluttering seductively. "Please, more."

"It would be my pleasure," Matt murmured, pressing his hips against hers. His length, surprisingly thick if not long, felt as though it would fill her even so, tight as she was. She moaned.

"Please, take me."

**Sakura**

Sakura's hands were steady, each stroke of her paintbrush bringing renewed life into her heart. Or, at the least, renewed rage. She had finished painting the backing of the picture, and was now starting on her mother, herself and her friend. Her mother was nearly finished.

She sighed, moving back. She felt unbelievably energetic, and she was becoming jittery. She dived back in, finishing of her mothers details. It was completely accurate, down to the last highlight that the fire burning in the back ground flecked onto her hair and clothes. Her face was cold and calculating.

Her friend, Titania, looked afraid, her mousy blonde hair as ashen as her skin tone, her gentle blue eyes wide and fearful. Her pale lips were slightly parted in her fear, and her body language was the kind that backed away from fear instead of confronting it. She wore a soft black kimono with a dark purple ribbon and white flowers spread across the skirts and hem of her kimono.

Sakura was wearing a long kimono that was soft black with a dark red ribbon around her waist. Dark red lily like flowers were spread elegantly around her kimono. Her eyes were half closed, looking tired and ashamed. Her lips were parted, not in fear, but acceptance. Her head was bowed, dark hair a curtain. The background, shadowy figures and the fire burning brightly behind them as it always did. Everyone had always swarmed around the fire to the front to get the best view.

Finally, finishing off the details of Titania, Sakura moved over to finish herself. Grabbing her painbrush, she rinsed it and daubed white onto it for her eyes. As she painted it, she realised it was too watery. Whilst the white stuck to the painting in it's place, the water dripped down, making Sakura's painted self cry.

Sakura left it that way, climbing into her bed. She calmed her furied heart and closed her eyes. Sleep came the best when you could block out the hell in your mind.*

**Elyon**

Elyon lay down, her fingers dragging through her hair, smoothing through the tangles in her hair. She had brushed it, but the curls her usual plaits put in it made her hair unruly. Her mind was threaded with unease- _was this the right thing to do, locking Sakura up? Would she be good enough as a Queen?_

She knew that Taranee and Irma were less than pleased with the idea and hadn't been talking to Will since they had found out the truth. Hay Lin had been very unhappy, but had realised that it wasn't Will's fault. She had gone along with Will to Earth. Briefly, a wide smile spread across her lips. She guessed that since the girls hadn't returned that they were busy with their boys, and were likely to sleep over.

The smile fell- other, more dark thoughts were taking root again.

**Will**

Will lay in Matt's arms, her naked body pressed against him. They were laying in his bed now, comfortably tangled together. Her dark red hair was damp with sweat, and her skin was softly misted with it, as was Matt's. She was breathing hard, her eyes half closed with tiredness. Matt was already asleep, his chest rising and falling softly. Her own eyes slid shut, and she yawned, falling asleep.

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin lay awake on Eric's chest, her eyes wet and dripping tears. Eric was already sleep, but Hay Lin was wide awake. She felt guilty, as though she had lead him on and was going to leave him, as though he was just someone that she'd fucked and left. She didn't want him to feel like that. She did not want to leave him.

She got up, wiping away her tears. She felt sick to her stomach. Like she was a traitor.

She swallowed. "Gods, I love him so much." She whispered. She looked at him from her sitting position beside her. He was so beautiful.

She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Gods, I love him so much."

**Taranee**

Taranee sat on her bed, a book spread open on her lap. She gnawed at her lip gently, catching it with her teeth. _Funny,_ she thought, as maids stalked by._ It's Midnight, and everyone's still awake. _

She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back. For a moment, her memory caught, and she remembered Phobos, leaning over hers and Sakura's body.

She shivered heavily, knowing that Sakura did not deserve her fate. She did not deserve to be treated like this.

She opened her eyes, biting her lip hard.

"Fate is so cruel," She murmured, musing aloud.

She flicked her braid from her eyes, tilting her head. Her book closed with a simple flick of her wrist, and she left it on her bed, wandering over to her window.

She saw pretty silver stars, and flowers. For a second, an image caught in her mind- pale pink Sakura petals drifting across the night sky from a beautiful tree, Sakura's body dissolving into flowers. It was like seeing her set free. Taranee shivered. _It was her dream_, she realised. _Sakura's dream was to be free._

She blinked away tears, because, oh _yes,_ she was crying. Because Sakura could never _be_ free. Because she was immortal. Immortals can never be freed of this Earth and it's problems.

Taranee blinked wiping her tears away as she watched a pink, glowing petals swiftly flutter in her mind, Sakura's expression everything the world has ever known-_ pain, release, love, sorrow. . ._

More tears came, and Taranee let them fall. She gave a soft mewl of sadness, burying her face into her pillow.

Because, when it came to it- she could do nothing.

**Sakura**

_Dreams are fickle things. And yet, they were so powerful, weren't they?_

Sakura's eyes opened from her sleep, and she shivered softly.

_"What is all you've ever wanted? You could always have it, if you were immortal.."_ Her mother's words. Sakura had never believed them, and now she knew with certainty it was not true. Because she was not free.

She could never be free. Dreams could be both powerful, and fickle. But they were also lies.

With that thought in mind, Sakura turned her face back to face her painting. Her own picture wept still, and Sakura new that metaphorically it always would be.

**1) Will and the other girls spent time in the Orphanage- with some of the younger children there, it was only natural that they ended up watching TV. Kid's TV at that. **

**2) I know that the painting should have taken longer, a few days maybe, but Sakura is a fast painter, and the painting was only a small cell wall. Either way, I needed it done. **

**3) I would like to clarify that I will use the other character's POV in the next chapter, by the way. **


	31. Thorns

**Heeeeya guys. Looking at the review from Lexvan, maybe Will's punishment had better be changed to something a little less sick. Perhaps it was a little overboard. Anyways, if I reach the end of this chapter and haven't yet begun on the punishments, would anyone like to call out something for Will? Well, I don't think I'll reach the actual massacre, but If I am Lucky, maybe we will reach the vital point that will make me keep writing and finish the next chapter all the quicker. **

**Sakura**

Sakura stood at the bars, impatiently waiting for Sentarou. Her black eyes were sharper than usual,  
almost eagle-like. Her skin seemed paler, her lips pouted slightly. She rubbed her throat, knowing the first thing she would get when she got out of this hellish prison- her father's locket.

She missed it now, and felt as though she were pining for it. Perhaps pining for him, her father. She sighed, tucking her hair back. It was clearly fixed to just beneath her shoulders now, her bangs fluttering softly to a little past her eyebrows. If she left it long enough, it'd end up hanging over her lashes.

She could hear soft footsteps echoing through the hall, and she tilted her head, almost hopeful in a melancholy sort of way. The bars burnt her fingers, and Sakura wondered briefly how Sentarou intended to have her freed.

Just as the thought occured, she realised. There was an power generator that caused the bars beneath the dungeon. He would likely destroy it somehow. But then, why was he coming up here when he clearly had not accomplished the task?

Sentarou stopped in front of her cell, his green eyes intense.

"Hello," He said, a sly smile spreading over his lips. "As you may have guessed, I will be destroying the generator"  
He paused for a moment, "And that I cannot release you for another couple of hours. If they discover that you are gone so early,  
then there will be a massive panic spreading through the castle. We need to wait for the Coronation exactly. Everyone is required to be there, save for the cooks."

He smiled, "Not to mention everyone trapped here, myself and you, my sweet Sakura blossom."

Sakura nodded, her eyes glittering with frenzy.

"How long?" She asked, her eyes jerking back to her painting. Her eyes narrowed with fury, and Sentarou nodded.

"Not too long, Sakura. It's eleven O'clock. The Coronation starts at one O'clock. You have two hours to waste at your leisure."

Sakura nodded, already moving away back to her painting.

Sentarou peered in, the last dredges of light warming up the edge of the picture. He raised his brows.

"You are beautiful as ever, Sakura. Exactly as I recall."

Sakura's head snapped back him. "What?" She said sharply, her body striding towards the bars. Sentarou was not even preturbed.

"I just recall you looking like that once when I met you." Sentarou shrugged, looking terse. "Why? Is that photo specific to you in some way?"

Sakura paused, her black eyes undecisive. "No." She said finally.

Sentarou nodded, relaxing slightly. She turned away from him.

"Return to me when it is time." She said coldly, her voice echoing softly in the cell around her. She glanced at the still weeping painting, and looked away.

**Elyon**

Elyon was becoming all too nervous now, shaking visibly and beginning to freak out. Mumbling, "Oh God, oh god, oh god," In a chant that was not making it any easier to breath, she swallowed, gasping out her panick in her spluttered chorus.

"Jeesh, calm down!" Will said, having returned not half an hour earlier with a tired, high strung Hay Lin.

Elyon gave off a high pitched squeaking noise of panic, pacing around the room frantically. She had bathed, her long hair tied up into a glossy blonde crown with several small bluebells woven into it. They went well with her soft violet eyes, and pale skin.

A few minutes later, her dressmaker arrived with a sheath of blue material which had already been previously made for her- she just needed to check it fit perfectly. Swallowing down a panicked whimper, Elyon accepted the dress and went into her bathroom chambers to slip into the soft blue slip of material.

She came back out trembling nervously, biting on her lip.

"Woah, El!" Cornelia laughed, throwing back her hair. "You look awesome!"

"Thanks." Elyon squeaked.

**Sentarou (Phobos)**

Phobos had arranged nearly everything, and had told each prisoner about the plan. They had been more than pleased to agree to his terms (Pretty much slaves to him and his cause) and his lovely Sakura had all but agreed to be his from here on out. Of course, she didn't know that he wasn't Sentarou, her childhood friend, but Phobos.

But all it would take was a simple illusion (Several, to make her slice Irma to thin streaks of meat) to make her see things his way, so to speak. So, now was to checklist his punishment for the girls. He had eben forced to make some readjustments.

Will's punishment would have to be changed; The Tracker's dogs had been put down. So, what would he do with her? Whilst he pondered on this, he reinacted the others punishments in his mind.

Irma's could remain so long as he had Sakura where he wanted her.

Taranee's could remain.

Cornelia would definantely remain the same.

Hay Lin? Gods yes.

Elyon? Cedric would adore her as a gift.

Phobos chuckled, checking the time. Half past eleven. How time flies when you're having fun. He strode across to generator, excited. The guards lay either unconcious or dead, blood pooling on the ground beneath cracked/ damaged skulls and various other wounds.

Vathek, to his annoyance, had been gone. But still, he was just another person to be forced into place. With that, Phobos began to build his power. Now that the guards were dead, there was little point in cooping everyone up; he would release them but keep them there for now before the attack.

Of course, he could also begin to seduce Sakura with the Darkness, make her more suspectible to it. She would be taken, either by Phobos or the Darkness (Phobos preffered that she be his) and made a puppet. Of course, first of all he would allow her revenge. She was so angry- it was be a stunning form of annihilation to watch her hurricane of destruction.

He drew up a ball of bright, crackling energy into his hands and threw it into the generator. There was a massive bout of radiation that he was forced to absorve (If he hadn't, it would have alerted the whole of Meridian and it's new Queen of what was happening). It was painful, and the energy cramped painfully into his skin and body, making him swallow sharply.

He fought the urge to cower in his pain, his eyes flashing. That little bitch of a sister of his was going to pay for the pain she had caused him!

"Listen!" He hollered loudly, casting silence over the masses of creatures that were crowing with victory.

He began to explain about what was going to occur, easily moving up the winding staircase to Sakura. She stepped from her cell like a deer out of the tree, her black eyes glittering in the new light. She seemed relieved to be out the small, terse space of the cell, and moved gracefully over to him, her arms winding around his shoulders, and head leaning against his chest.

"I thank you," She murmured huskily.

Phobos chuckled. He tilted her head back and slowly pressed his lips gently against hers. He did not wish to startle her. Her iris widened to fill the white of her eyes and she took in a deep shuddering breath as the illusion took hold and he broke his own glamour. He was revealed to be himself to his followers, and remained to be Sentarou to Sakura.

Sakura noted the enemies that flocked around them, her eyes darkening.

"Sakura, we need every piece of help we can get." Phobos said soothingly. Some creatures around them chuckled, having been made aware of Sakura's situation.

"Allow me to correct you on that note," Sakura responded, her tone ice cold. "You need all the help you can get. I am powerful enough alone. You have released me and so played your part. I no longer require help to extract my revenge."

She whirled around, her eyes flashing as she caught sight of a Lurden lurching towards her, a leer on it's expression. Her hand snapped out into it's nose hard, and there was a wet crunching noise as her fist punched his nose into his skull, splintering bone and piercing the brain. There was a swooshing noise, and blood spattered down it's face. The Lurden back away, screaming in agony as the bone chips moved, plunging futher into the brain.

Her black eyes narrowed, and the bone chips appeared to move beneath his skin, focusing on the frontal lobe. The Lurden's expression smoothed over, and he eyes looked dull, witless.

"Lobotomy," Sakura said softly. She leant forward, taking the Lurdens sword from his sheath and wrapping her fingers around it. She drew it back behind her thigh and twirled, swinging the sword outwards as she did so. The sword slashed directly into the Lurden's neck, decapitating it with little problem.

She dropped the sword, watching the head roll around on the floor and come to rest still, it's face staring up at them. The body fell down to the ground, spilling a large volume of blood.

She turned around brisky, facing Sentarou. "I do not appreciate inward jokes that I am not in on. I suspect that all is not well between us, Sentarou."

**Elyon**

Elyon shivered heavily, biting down a whimper. She was dressed now, her long robes beautifully hung on her frame. Her pale skin seemed luminious against the blue of her dress.

"There's only an half an hour left," She whispered. "Everyone's here, the girls have gone to go get ready, and there's going to be a costume party afterwards. I can do this, I can deal." Maybe if she whispered that enough it would turn out to be true. She swallowed. "I wonder if they remembered that the Coronation actually begins at Twelve, and that the costume party begins at One."

She went to her wardrobe, looking at her own costume- a soft dark blue dress that had a floaty shimmery skirt, with sleeves that were off the shoulder. There was a darker, almost black, blue corest that went around her waist, and the whole dress was decorated with sequins and soft black feathers along the edge of the skirt. It was beautiful. The mask was a blue and black chessboard venetian, soft baby blue feathers across the edges.

Elyon smiled, relaxing slightly. She glanced at the robes she wore now, the softer blue. _Oh yes, I can do this. I can._

Panic wanted to scrabble within her limbs, but she compressed it, forcing herself to remain calm. At least, as calm as she could remain.

"My Queen- your Coronation starts in fifteen minutes. Would you care to join me from a glass of wine to calm your nerves?" Came a deep melodic voice. Vathek stood before her, giving a slight smile. "Not enough to dampen your wits, my dear. Just a little calm."

Elyon swallowed, "I've never had wine before. I'm not sure if I like it."

"Now is as good a time as any to try." Vathek soothed, handing her a delicately stemmed wine glass filled with deep red liquid. She hesitated, and then tilted the glass to her lips.

She sipped gently, and winced. It was bitter to her mouth, but it had an aftermath that had a honey like texture to it.*

After another sip (Elyon thought it was an aquired taste- she was correct, incidentally.) Elyon sighed softly as a calm swept over her.

She sat down, setting down the glass. Whilst she felt wonderfully calm and euphoric, she wanted her wits. After a few seconds, her wits sharpened again, and, whilst feeling slightly drowsy, she was still calm.

"Very good," Vathek soothed. "With that on, by the time those fifteen minutes go by, you'll be right as rain." He gave her a wide smile, and retrieved the glass, exiting the room. Elyon sighed softly, looking at her reflection. She looked stunning and beautiful in the way a mother does when looking over her child.

**Sakura**

"The time's dragging on," Sakura said, eerily calm. "And I've just recalled that there's going to be a costume party after." She smiled, her dark red lips spreading over her perfectly white teeth.

"Wouldn't that make a perfect plan, Sentarou? Rather than storming in and immediantly falling into battle, you and Cedric and I could simply go into the ballroom with costumes, practically sliding unseen into checkmate without them seeing.

We could have the others" Sakura made an quick gesture to those around them, "Surround the ballroom and slaughter the guards. After all, there won't be many what with them being unsuspecting. After all, Phobos is gone. It would be all too easy to have the massacre made upon them."

Sentarou smiled, his eyes delighted. "And it does have a theatrical air to it."

"That it does," Sakura agreed.

"But, what about the costumes?" Cedric pointed out.

"Glamour," Sakura said dreamily. "I have a physical costume for myself."

"And I have something I can wear," Sentarou said, smirking.

"Now- I suggest we go ready ourselves- a simple glamour will suffice until we reach our destinations for our costumes." She glanced at Sentarou, who shrugged. "I won't need it, remember?"

"Yes." Sakura affirmed, her black eyes glittering. She stepped forward, her arms wrapping around his body. She hugged him slowly, her eyes lidding slightly. He was warm- she needed warmth right now. She felt so cold and numb, even if there was liquid rage running through her blood.

Sentarou placed his arms around her shoulder, smiling.

She stepped back, walking away from them and establishing a glamour. When she was finished a tall, slender girl with ash blonde hair tied back into twin plaits had taken her place, blue eyes distant.

She stalked out the door, heading towards her chambers, blonde plaits swinging over her shoulders.

Sakura arrived in due notice, opening her door, and racing insides, rejoicing in her room's high ceiling and wide space, the familiar curtains and coins and medicines dotted around.

She wandered over into her bedroom, finding Kurama was laying there, a quilt draped over his chest. He was breathing wheezily, looking pale and sick. Sakura walked over to him slowly, her steps tantative.

She stooped over him, her hand tucking away a stray curl from his sweaty face. Looking at him now, Sakura was overcome with fear; she knew her love was dying. She didn't know the cause, she didn't know why, but she knew. Gods, did she know. Her eyes glittered for a moment, damp with tears.

"On some level, I knew I would lose you sooner rather than later. I knew you would die and that you would leave me. I've lived in fear of that, but no more. When you die, I will reliquish my hold over my Light. It's time they felt my pain." She pressed a soft kiss against his lips, moving back.

"And I'm sorry." She whispered softly, blinking back tears and making her way to her wardrobe. Her costume, she knew, was somewhere near the back. She had made it for herself, for no other reason that she was bored. Of course it still fit- she had always been tall and gangly, even as a child, and could still even fit into the majority of them. She smirked- she still had everything after the incident, and Phobos had even had some of her clothes retrieved.

She took it off it's hanger, stripping her kimono from her body. Her costume was a tight dark purple dress, with a tight black ribbon that would clinch in her waist and a low back. Black sequins had been sewn beautifully across the dress's hem.

It was an off shoulder, leaving her shoulders bare to the world, but had a tight black chocker with dark blue feathers fanning out around the bottom edge of the choker. To finish, there was a light blue coloured sash with a pattern of white moths that wrapped around her waist, a domino black and blue Harlequin mask trimmed with white ribbon.

Snapping off the glamour, she dressed quickly, enjoying the feel of satin against her skin. She brushed through her black hair, pinning up the choppy black strands into a loose bun, with several strands left loose and free to frame her face at the front. Finally, she slashed darker red lipstick across her lips and looked at the results in the mirror.

She frowned- she was missing something. Ah! She reached into her wardrobe, remembering what she had created to match with the dress- a black pair of angel wings. She held them to her back, blowing out a glimmer of magic. The wings fluttered, attatching themselves symmetrically to beneath her shoulder blades. There was a moment of pain, and then they were melded. The wings swung outwards, now real wings.

Perfect. She stepped out into her kitchen, and the door opened, revealing Sentarou and Cedric. Sentarou wore tight black jeans, a white shirt with billowing sleeves. He wore a black domino mask, his hair left loose down his shoulders.

"Hmm," Sakura approved. "Very handsome."

Her eyes flicked to Cedric, who wore a simple black shirt that was very slimming on his frame and black jeans. His hair was tied back into it's signature ponytail, and he wore a simple mask that was similar to Sentarou's save for the mask was a slightly lighter shade of black, with the deeper black served in soft spirals. He wore a hat with a single black feather from the brim. No glasses, she realised.

"Very artistic." She murmured, her fingers slenderly teasing the feather up. "It suits you." Silently, she added, _Zorro. _

"How long do we have left?" She asked Sentarou, her eyes fixing on his.

"Well, the Coronation has begun." Senatou said seriously. "We don't have long before it finishes, and then we can infiltrate the ball and dance and the like for a while. Finally, I'll signal the lurdens, and the massacre will begin."

Sakura smiled, her dark red lips and mask making her seem all the scarier.

"A perfect end for a perfect day." She said, twirling around and back into her room. She came back out with a vial in her hands.

"At your leisure, gentlemen." Sakura said softly. "I give you our dear Queens sleeping drought."

"Ah!" Senatou said, looking as though he wanted to hit his head in irritation. "I had forgotten."

"Yes, you did," Sakura retorted sharply. Sentarou flushed, giving her an icy glare.

"Don't worry- You can, _ah,"_ Sakura raised a brow, running her tongue over her lower lip, _"Punish_ me later."

Sentarou's flush faded and a come hither smirk replaced his icy glare.

"I would enjoy it," He purred.

She smirked. "Because we all know how much of a sadist you are. I'm sure you love to spank, don't you?"

Sentarou raised a brow.

"With the look you gave me, it was very obvious you hated me at that moment. But the moment I offered my body, it cleared. You assosiate sadism with sex." Sakura tilted her head. "Correct?"

"Yes," Sentarou snapped through gritted teeth.

"Calm yourself." Sakura said softly, walking over to his body. Her lips parted softly, revealing a gleam of white teeth. "You can still enjoy tonight."

"With you?" Sentarou asked, a brow raised.

"With any girl who takes your fancy." Sakura replied, moving away from him. She deposited the vial in her cleavage.

**Elyon**

Elyon released a shuddering breath of relief as she sat down on her throne and Mrs Brown placed the crown upon her head. A roaring thunderous round of applause sounded, the crowd openly cheering.

Elyon smiled, her lips spreading wide. She beamed openly, her hair flashing in the warm sunlight. A few moments later, she was lead to her horse and helped onto it. Delicately, she settled herself, crossing her legs elegantly.

The horse set off, plodding onwards. The crowd cheered, some little children following with the adults. Elyon beamed and waved at them, delighted when they squealed with pleasure. This continued until Elyon had crossed the entire Meridian City on her horse.

Her butt was aching by the time they arrived back to the palace. She unsaddled herself, stretching out her legs. She sighed, turning back to her people and giving them a last wave before she went into the palace.*

**Sakura**

"The Coronation, at the least, is over," Sakura murmured, sighing softly. She returned to her seat beside Sentarou and stretched out. "We just need to wait around eight and a half hours. But doing what?"

"Being patient," Cedric drawled.

Sakura's eyes cut straight to his. "Is that so?" She said slowly, "You know, I don't recall you had much going for patience. Usually, you got straight to it."

Cedric gave her a sharp look. "It wasn't as though I had a choice." He hissed.

"Perhaps not." Sakura said softly.

She stood up, strolling through the room with the grace of a jungle cat.

She paused, turned back to Cedric, her lips twisting. "Did you care about my body before Phobos took it, or after, when you realised it could be at your disposal."

**Nine O'clock**

**Elyon**

Elyon swallowed, beginning to dress into her costume. She was still shaky after the Coronation, but at least with the Costume Party she felt that she would actually be able to deal with everything that was thrown at her.

Someone knocked, and Elyon called a hesitant, "Come in."

Will came in, dressed in a a fashionable black minidress and a long deep red cloak, paired with boots. She wore a short mask that cut off above her sharp cheekbones. It was a black mask, decorated with red sequins.

"Little Red Riding hood," Will grinned, twirling around. "My version."

"You look awesome," Elyon grinned.

"So do you," Will giggled.

Hay Lin bounded in behind them, dressed in a yellow sunny dress. She also wore a pair of bright orange and yellow striped leggings, dolly shoes with her hair drawn back into their usual pigtails. She wore a large pair of orange and black moth wings and a mask to match the wings.

Irma and Cornelia arrived, Irma wearing a leather jacket, a black corest top and low slung jeans and a low down top hat.

"Ooooh, very sexy Irma," Elyon teased.

Irma winked, "You know it, babes."

Cornelia wore a long emerald coloured gown that had emeralds impressed onto the hem, and a matching mask.

Taranee was the last to enter, wearing a black dress and a orange sash around her waist. She wore orange contacts, a black mask trimmed with orange.

"You know, I think this is more fancy dress than costume per say." Elyon grinned. "But let's go down there and get this party started."

"Yeah man!" Irma laughed.

**Sakura**

Entering the celebration was simply too easy- all they'd had to do was walk through the door. Sakura smiled, her black eyes glittering inbetween the holes of her mask. She immediantly saw several people she knew from afar, and even Vathek. Her resolution turned to stone at the sight of the girls entering the room. They looked happy, as though they had already forgotten about them. They shouldn't have, they shouldn't have.

Sakura more than anybody could have very grevious ways of vengeance. Her eyes flashed darkly, and Sentarou's hand encircled her waist. She glanced back and he smirked. She slid from his group, quickly merging into the crowd.

She picked up a goblet of wine from a waitor, sipping from it lightly and running her tongue over her lips. A man gave her an appreciative look that his wife didn't seem to appreciate, and got a clip around the ear for his trouble.

She smirked, turning away from them and walking onwards. She caught sight of Will and watched as she turned to face her. Will went white, looking as though she had scene a ghost. She looked away, and in that second Sakura moved away into the crowd. She looked back, looking confused and slightly afraid.

Sakura smiled, knowing full well she was playing with fire. But in this case, rather than be burnt by the fire, Sakura was the fire. She would burn. She sipped her wine and found her way back over to Cedric, who looked bored.

"Are you bored?" She asked him playfully, her lips tilting into a teasing smirk.

"Not exactly bored as impatient." Cedric retorted. He glanced at her, his brow raised. "Care for a dance, my Lady?"

Sakura laughed, knowing full well he was being sarcastic.

"Why not?" She said softly, her voice a sexed up form of seduction.

Cedric rolled his eyes, and they moved together, waiting for the next song. It started after a moments pause, and they immediantly stepped into the graceful pattern.

"After this evening if out, you're going to be very tired aren't you?" Sakura teased, her black eyes shining. Cedric's eyes gleamed. "Old man."

Cedric snapped his eyes back to hers after that stray comment, but chose, looking arrogant, to ignore it. He turned her briskly, spinning her back into him. She was wrought into his arms, and she laughed, spinning back out by herself.

"Ssssh," She hushed, her eyes glinting. "We have company watching."

It was true- Will was staring at them with wide eyes, breathing deeply. Finally, she shook her head and backed away, turning back to her friends. Sakura chuckled, leaning back into him.

"Such intoxicating wine," She said, her voice turning soft. "The kind that makes you want to touch the surface of something just to feel the texture." Her hand rose, stroking down his cheek. Cedric flushed, her eyes meeting hers.

"I thought so." She said, smiling.

"Thought what?" Cedric breathed, knowing all too well what she was talking about. *

"Do I have to destroy your dignity with an answer?"

"No." Cedric said softly. "But don't make the mistake of thinking that I will go on easy on if-"

"I know. You follow your orders." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Cedric gave her a serious look, and she laughed.

"Don't give me that look! You've idea how pathetic it is!"

Cedric let her go abruptly.

"I think I liked you better as a sweet little girl." he hissed sharply, stalking away.

Sakura raised a brow and sighed softly, blinking. Her stomach hurt slightly, as though Cedric had confirmed somewhere within her there was a guilty conscience. She released a breath. No matter. Sentarou had promised there would be no hell inside of her when this was over with.

**Cedric**

Cedric stared after Sakura, his eyes fixed on her and distaste in his mouth. This was not the Sakura he was more familiar with. This Sakura was cruel and daunting. Almost like Phobos. Cedric sighed, shaking his head. He had always like her somewhat as a child, and her body was beautiful to behold, but she was changed now.

She was almost as bad as Phobos. Almost. Perhaps she could be saved. He snorted at his thoughts. He did not want her saved. He watched her dance with a man, her black eyes closing slightly.

Cedric winced as the wine warmed throughout him and put down the cup. He could not afford to be drunk, even if the wine's effects would not occur when he was in his serpent form. He swallowed, looked around for Phobos. Or rather, in Sakura's eyes, "Sentarou".

Finally, he spotted him. He relaxed, and then a soft hand appeared on his shoulder. It was Sakura, but this time wearing a more conflicted look.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. She shook her head, looking a little disoriented.

"The anger will come soon. Try to avoid me then." With that, she accepted a stranger's offer to dance and spun off, her thick glossy hair shining in the light.

Cedric frowned slightly, shaking his head again. He stepped forward, tapped a lady on the shoulder and requested a dance. Cedric was actually quite a pleasing specimen to women, but they all avoided him as to being Phobos's legman. This woman gave him a flirty smile, giggled, and agreed.

He flirted lightly with her, his hand squeezing her ass lightly. She giggled again, and pressed herself firmly against him.

Sakura danced around them, laughing, with Phobos. Cedric actually had to give this a double glance just to be sure he wasn't having a mirage or something. After all- Phobos _dancing?_ The thought made him chuckle.

**1) I wish wine had that aftertaste. Then again, give me Cider to wine any day. **

**2) Yes, Elyon's Coronation was short. I didn't really know what to write, and I was more interested into getting into the costume ball part. **

**3) I think that the girls costumes weren't my best. I've been ill, so my head's a little foggy. So, I've done this between my vomiting episodes. I know. TMI. **

**4) Yeah. Cedric had a crush on Sakura when she younger. Different time people! It wasn't pedophilia, and Cedric was quite fond of her. Also- a little bit tipsy here, ya know?**

**OK, I finished this chapter. And the next chapter is gonna be hella more exciting than this one. Even so, drop me a line, review! Reviews make me happy. XD**


	32. Imprints

**Hey guys. Whilst my head is foggy, I can still write. I have all freakin' day to write in any case.**  
**I hope I manage to suceed writing this chapter today, or tomorrow maybe. I dunno, if it stretches on longer than that, probably Monday. I'll be busy on Guild Wars 2 on Saturday. Anyways, enjoy my little freak fest. Oh, a quick warning. There will be character death in this chapter. But don't worry, it's a temporary death. **

**Other than that, please please please review. I live for reviews, it helps me write faster. This is the highest amount of reviews I have ever gotten on a story before. Those who review, I will give a shout out to you, just for you. 'Cos I love y'all. Just PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER! 'kay?**

**Sakura**

Sakura smiled invitingly at a peasant, her eyes shining. She quickly discarded such notions when she saw Sentarou send her a quick gesture. He nodded towards the windows, and her eyes flashed towards it, noting the black cloaked figure. The Tracker. Her smile widened, and she slid through the crowd to Sentarou, noting that Cedric was also making his way over to Sentarou as well.

She arrived quickly, leaning against Sentarou, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Ready?" She whispered softly.

Sentarou smirked wryly back. "Always."

"My my. A man after my very own heart," Sakura teased. "But first, I believe we should give our Queen a little nap, just so things don't get complicated."

Sentarou nodded, his eyes looking bright and his expression maliciously pleased.

With it affirmed, Sakura leant against him, pressing her chest against his. Her hand discreetly slid between her breasts, finding the vial and sliding it out. Sentarou chuckled, his eyes flashing a deeper shade of jade.

She strode towards the crowded Queen, vial in her hand. She poured it into an empty glass and watched it slowly changed to a silvery pink colour. She swirled it delicately, smiling slightly.

She approached Elyon, wearing a faux- sincere smile.

"My Queen," She said, twisting her voice into a soft husky version of her own. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to try this-" She held out the glass. "It's a sweet ambrosia drink, I think you will like it if you would please try it."

"Oh, um, thank you," Elyon said, smiling sweetly. (_I'd love to wipe that sweet little smile from her face with a knife_)

"No, my Queen," Sakura dropped a quick curtesy, her black eyes glittering more brightly than ever. "Thank you."

She watched Elyon take a sip of it, her lilac eyes widening. She drank some more, and sighed, her eyes lidding. "This tastes beautiful." She looked for Sakura, smiling. "What's your name?"

Sakura smiled, using her old friends name. "My name is Titania, my Queen. My friends call me Niya."

With that, she bowed again, and disappeared swiftly into the crowd, despite her, "Queens" calling. She smiled, finding Sentarou and Cedric stood where she had left them.

"Give her a few minutes." Sakura said quietly. "Nothing will wake her for several hours after that."

Sentarou glanced back towards her. "She's looking for you. How sweet."

His lips twisted into a smirk that made Sakura's stomach hurt. It was not the sweet kindly smile that Sentarou used to have. She winced. But then, neither of them were as they used to be. They were neither pure nor innocent. Not anymore.

Her anger flashed back through her, harsh and vindictive. She trembled slightly, trying to contain it. It was hard, difficult to contain. There was a sudden whumpth noise and a chorus of gasps. Elyon had collapsed onto the ground, her blonde hair spilling out from her crown. Several people immediantly crowded, checking her pulse, turning her over.

"She's. . . unconcious." One of them called out, peering up through his mask. "But she's alright."

Sentarou slid an arm around her waist, pulling her into him as though to hug her. He leant down next to her ear, looking as though he was whispering terms of consolment.

"Now." He murmured. Her pressed her tighter against him, still, making the swell of her breasts press us tightly between them. He made a gesture with his hand in the air.

There was a loud smashing noise as the windows were smashed apart by rough blades and giant battle ready Lurdens stepped through the windows, crowding into the room, and beginning to grab civilians, plunging their blades into them, their blades slashing across throats and stomachs. Blood spattered across the ballroom, and there was several screams as almost everyone scrambled to the doors.

"Will, transform us!" Taranee screamed, shoving past the crowd. Sentarou burst into laughter.

"Sakura, dear one, I believe that you are in sufficient rage by now?"

"Yes." Sakura's voice was cold enough to freeze over mirrors and crack them to pieces. She swung her arms out, letting her rage explode both inside and out of her body. Blue fires burst into being on the certains, licking up them and eating away at the fabric. People who had previously been attempting to escape through the windows, backed away from them, wearing terrified expression and screaming.

Sakura's eyes blacked out, and every light in the room save for the blue fire went out, leaving them all in almost complete darkness. Lurden's slashed out their swords, roaring in fear. Blood spattered across the walls, and the lights flickered.

Sakura smiled, picking up a Lurden's dropped sword. She began to dance through the crowd, swinging the sword. More blood rained down, and she used her shadows to make sharp piercing weapons that pierced into flesh and tore it apart.

"Care for a dance?" She asked a young man who trembled at the sight of her. She held out a hand, listening to his shaky pleads for his life. She distantly saw Will fumbling with her cloak, trying to find her the Heart.

She finally grew tired of the mans pleading, grabbing his hands and pulling him into her, sliding a hand on his shoulder and entwining her other hand with his. Darkness slid up his nostrils and he choked before slumping. He stood straight, her perfect puppet.

He began to dance her in a circle, and she realised with a wide, manical grin that they were dancing to the screams of pain and the raining spatter of blood.

"Guardians Unite!" She heard Will holler. There was a bright flash that Sakura ignore, merely forcing her darkness tendrils to pick up a rebel and tear him apart above him. Her dance partner swung her around in a circle, and she laughed again as the blood rained down onto her skin, sliding down it in slick rivulets. It spattered down into her hair and she shook it, laughing harder.

She threw him away from her and into the darkness, her darkness, which eagerly tore him apart. She snapped her fingers, and the blue fire roared and disappeared into nothing, the normal lights appearing. The girls blinked, eyes adjusting to the new light. They had transformed, Sakura remembered, and tilted her head slightly, giving a mocking bow.

She pulled off her mask, throwing it away, and undid her hair from it's bun.

"Sakura," Hay Lin gasped. "But how?"

Sakura tilted her head, pressing a finger in a hushing motion against her lips. "Sssssh." She whispered.

She danced backwards into the midst of what little crowd remained until she reached Elyon. She was bruised from where she'd been kicked and stood on, but was otherwise alright.

"Sentarou. Into the dungeons?" She asked softly, twirling around and slowly moving towards him.

"After a little fun," Sentarou compromised, stepping forward.

"Wait, is that-" Irma started, flying forward and hovering before.

"It's Sentarou." Sakura replied softly. "Who else could it be?"

She tilted her head, and suddenly Irma convulsed, screaming. She collapsed to the ground, panting hard. She trembled as she attempted to get up, but Sakura had momentarily fried her motor control. She collapsed back down, gasping for breath.

"Now, Irma- be a good girl and listen to your nurse." Sakura crouched beside her collapsed form, gazing benignly at her. "Keep your mouth shut for once."

Sentarou chuckled, removing his mask. The girls let out shocked noises, and he held up a crackling blue energy ball. He let them all see it before feinging towards Taranee, who squeaked and dived away and actually throwing it at Will. Will gasped in pain as it slammed into her stomach, sending her spiralling backwards and smashing brutally into the wall. She slid down it, her wings twitching. One of them looked severly sprained.

Will, Sakura noted, may not actually fly for some time.

Her Guardian appearance flickered and powered off. The other girls were dropped brutally down to the ground.

Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia staggered backwards with fear. Cedric grinned sharply, and then begin to transform into his massive serpentine form. His tail lashed around Hay Lin and tightened. She cried out in pain, squeezing hard. Her eyes rolled back and she fell into a faint. Cedric dropped her, leaving her on the floor. Sakura gave a soft sigh of content, darting over to Cornelia. She smiled, her hand reaching out to stroke a soft blonde lock.

"My mother would have adored you, if you had been her child instead of me," Sakura said softly. Her hair lifted slightly as a soft playful breeze whispered around the room. "But I wouldn't have adored you, had you been mine."

Her hand snapped from her hair to her throat, tightly squeezing. "If you had been mine, you would likely been dead." She blinked, and her iris shrank back to it's usual size. "I should have been dead." Her lips fell from their manical smile, and her eyelashes lowered. She looked sad, but after a second her expression smoothed over to a blank place. She fisted her hand and called up a shadow energy ball. She held it out and her smile grew back, this time widening to reveal her perfectly white teeth.

She threw it at Cornelia, who screamed and attempted to duck away from it. But the material that the energy ball was made from wasn't made to explode. It was made to spread. So the moment it brushed against her skin, it stuck fast, latching on, and began to spread over her, pressing into her stomach in sharp spikes. She screamed writhing in pain. The energy eventually sank into her skin, and pierced into her mind, poisoning it.

"It's only temporary," Sakura murmured, brushing Cornelia's hair back from her face with a gentle caress of her hand. "Just a trip into my mind. Into my thoughts, emotions. Into my memories. You will feel my pain."

Taranee, the only one remaining, trembled in her corner. Sakura looked at her, and then said softly. "I can scent death on you; you're time comes soon. There is no point to playing with you."

She turned on her heel, going over to Sentarou.

"You promised," She said softly. "So take it away."

Sentarou nodded, his eyes shining softly. He took her into his arms, his mouth inevitably gliding closer. She pressed herself against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she met his lips with her own. His lips were warm, but they were not soft. They were hard, glossed over with a very slight plumpness which made them almost (But not quite) soft.

Something cold passed through his lips, slowly spreading through her body. It fogged her mind, making her feel dizzy, disorientated. She swayed, blinking, as he released her. She went very cold, chill thrumming through her body.

"Sentarou. . ." She whimpered softly. She tried to think, to remember, to do anything, but nothing cooperated. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed, the world blacking out.

**Phobos**

Phobos laughed coldly, stepping over Sakura's unsconscious body. His hands fisted, and he lunged for Taranee, fisting his hand viciously into her hair. He bit her lip sharply and she cried out in pain as he peirced it with his sharp teeth.

He pulled away, his tongue slashing over her mouth and licking up the rivulets of blood that were slowly spattering down.

Taranee whimpered, frozen with fear. Her skin, which had looked so luminescent and warm in contrast to her clothes earlier, looked cold and clammy.

"You know, I think that I might have you back into your old clothes for tonight. Have a nice, _long,_ fuck before tomorrow. Tomorrow, my sweet girl, is when you die." His smirk widened, and her blood dripped in a thin tendril down the curse of his lips.

Taranee whimpered, shivering. Her dark eyes were wide with fear, and she swallowed.

Phobos smirked, snapping his fingers. The soft clicking noise echoed through her ears as suddenly she was glamoured in her old Genie style clothes.

"It'll end as it began." He whispered softly, caressing her cheek with his hand. His chuckle rumbled through him.

"And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll give you to the Tracker tonight. Have it all over and done with. And then. . ." He inhaled, smelling the air as though he already scented the coppery scent of blood. He chuckled deeply again.

He glanced over to Cornelia, who was moaning softly in despair, her body twitching and shivering. His gaze swivelled to an unconscious Will, spread across the floor with her mouth gaping open slightly, eyes shut and lashes fanned out. Her hair was hanging over her face and the floor, dark as blood. He looked at Irma, who was laying over several corpses, her hair slightly frazzled and expression fearful even in her comatose unconscious state.

Finally, his gaze skirted to Hay Lin, who was lying face down on the ground, long ponytails twisted over her shoulders. Her skin was creamy, but spattered with blood. Phobos glanced around, only just now noting the Lurdens and the fearful people who lived and remained, whimpering and shying away from him.

He smiled slowly, baring his teeth. "Let them go. Have them tell everyone that their Prince is back in control, and he is _not_ pleased with them."

The Lurdens laughed coldly, opening the doors and letting them out. Phobos raised a hand, pouring his Darkness into the air. Moments later, the Nightmare Ballroom was back. The trees and crops were barren, the sky a murky black with thunder and lightning screaming through it. The water was filthy. Phobos threw back his head and laughed.

He was home.

Taranee, having being released from his grasp, raced towards Will, scrambling for the Heart. She caught it quickly and Phobos turned, noticing it.

"You have something that I want," He hissed, stalking towards them.

"No!" Taranee cried desperately, "No! You can't!"

She stumbled back, the Heart clasped in her chest. Phobos strode forward, his green eyes flashing brightly. His teeth bared and he gave a tiger snarl.

Taranee gasped as he wrenched it from her hands, "No!".

Phobos was about to give a triumphant, snarky comment when suddenly the Heart flashed sharply and a deep seering pain slashed into his palm. He dropped it, roaring in pain.

"Enough of this!" He snarled. "I've had enough of you, you little cunt! Tracker!"

There was a creaking noise and a sickening crunch of flesh and bone being squished and splintered beneath heavy feet. Taranee looked up, wild eyed, to see the Tracker approaching them. He had already been given permission to use her as he wished and dispose of her after.

"No," She begged, "No, please!"

The Tacker leant down, hias hand roughly grabbing her shoulder and pulling her up. She cried out at the pain the movement caused, and shrieked as a chain wrapped around her wrists sharply. He dropped her and moved towards the exit, smooth as a hunter that has shucked his disguise. The chain tightened around her wrists, and they pulled her forward violently, digging in. Blood welled up and she whimpered softly.

**Taranee***

Taranee couldn't stop trembling as crying as she was dragged along, the pain in her wrists doubling as the chains kept tightening everytime she fell behind him.

"Please," She whimpered, her dark eyes enlarged in her fear. "Please."

The Tracker ignored her, running his tongue over what little remained of his ravaged and withered lips.

It wasn't long before, to Taranee's horror, she arrived in the dungeons. She gasped as water dripped down her spine and shuddered. "Please," She squeaked, "Please, don't do this."

She was wasting her breath, and she knew it. But what else could she do but beg? She whimpered softly, her eyes filling with tears. The chain wrapped around her body suddenly as he released the handle. It pressed her breasts tightly upwards, trussing them up, and pushed her stomach in. She cried out as the chain snaked between her thighs, crying.

A soft high keening escaped her throat as the Tracker's chain suddenlt flew upwards, twisting and binding with a chain loop that was overhead on the ceiling. Hung up, Taranee whined in pain as it tightened.

The Trackers hand slid between her thighs, making her scream in alarm as his hands tore her flimsy clothes from her body. His fingers entered her, making her feel every thick, rigid callous on his fingers and the slick pads of his thumbs. She broke down in tears, her stomach jutting inwards in her panic. She couldn't breathe or move, and the chains were beginning to cut into her flesh and make it weep blood. Another finger shoved in violently, and she cried out again as pain slammed into her like a freight train.

"No!" She screamed, her scream echoing a thousand times back to her. Her head spun as his hand slapped her sharply, and she let out a low howl of anguish. The chains dropped for a second, moving around to her hands and pulling them down to her wide spread thighs.

"No. No, no, no, no" She gabbled frantically. His length pressed against her opening, and dry as she was, it was all the more torture for him to enter her. Her breathing grew erratic as he raped her, her head becoming fuzzy with the pain. There was a dull ringing in the back of her skull, and her vision had turned hazy.

All she could feel was the pain, but gradually it was fading. At least, it was. Taranee collapsed to the ground, shuddering hard. She was going to die. She was going to die, die, die, die. The thought became a chant inside her mind as she heard a grating screech of steal squealing as it was dragged along the ground.

He swung it in front of her. Her eyes widened. It sliced across her body, making her scream louder than ever as new pain ripped through her body. Her vision dulled and greyed. Her eyes rolled back and as he kept cutting and more blood flooded from her body. His hand, the one free from the blades handle, groped her blood slicked body, sticking it inside of her. He came on top of her body, and she cried in humilation and fear.

Looking sated, the Tracker leaned back, giving her a considering look. He stood, his red eyes glowing violently. He picked up his sword, placing it over her heart. Her breathing came faster, and her voice, lost in her thick tears and whimpers. He plunged it deep through the slit in her ribcage, stabbing directly into her heart. She screamed, blood filling her throat and pain overtaking her until there was nothing left. Nothing. And, when she closed her eyes, it was for the last time.

She was dead.

**Cornelia***

Cornelia woke up slowly, her eyes flickering. Caleb. . . she dreamily raised a hand, caressing his cheek. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Good, you're awake." A cold voice said. It was like someone had poured freezing cold water onto her. Caleb's grip tightened. Phobos smirked down to them, laughing coldly.

"You don't have long," He said, smiling teasingly. "Make the most of your time."

Cornelia swallowed, turning into Caleb's chest.

Caleb embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Caleb," Cornelia whispered softly.

"I love you too, Cornelia." He replied, just as softly. His touch was tender as he stroked her hair softly.

"Now," Phobos drawled, tapping his nails against the throne's handle. "Will, Sakura, and Irma are back into the dungeon. Taranee's being taken care off. Hay Lin's lying on my bed unconcious. Elyon's bound into her chambers. I can_ tell_ this is going to be a fun day."

Cornelia stood up suddenly, her hand grabbing Caleb's. She focused, bringing her powers up sharply. She focused, bringing a long vine swinging into the window. Phobos barely glanced at it, merely laughing.

"That's the best you can do? Pathetic."

Cornelia focused again, and this time there was a massive response. The chunk of Earth that was beneath the ball room suddenly torn itself apart from the ground, exploding in a shower of dirt and earth.

"C'mon," She yelled, racing towards the vine. She grabbed it quickly and began to shimmy down it, Caleb quickly following. Phobos roared with rage, and the dirt shattered into nothing but mere crumbs of the dirt monster it had been before.

They shimmied down faster, and Cornelia was really, really grateful that Cedric hadn't been there when that had occured. Where he was, she didn't know. So long as she didn't find out, she was happy.

**Sakura**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly.

"Hello?" She said softly, tenatively, sitting up. A young blonde man stood before her, his blue eyes fixed on hers.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said tentatively. "Have we met? I can't seem to. . .remember." Her eyes clouded over slightly, and she shook her head as her thoughts were suddenly mixed up. She stopped thinking about it, and looked at him again.

"So. Who _are_ you?" She asked softly. She shook her head again. "Who am _I?"_

**Cornelia**

Cornelia screamed as an energy beam hit her shoulder, letting go off the vine. She plummeted down, Caleb accidently forgetting to hold on and reaching out to her and inadvertantly joining her in the fall.

"Caleb!" She cried, her eyes meeting his.

"Cornelia!" They smashed into the water together, choking and spluttering. Blood hued the water from Cornelia's wound, and she screamed, her mouth releasing a massive gush of water and bubbles.

Phobos threw another energy ball in, and the water reacted to it, fizzling and becoming hot. Steam rose, thick and heavy, and Caleb grabbed her, dragging her from water.

The steam covered them as they ran, their bodies shielded and shrouded by mist.

"No!" Phobos screamed, his voice echoing.

It wasn't long before Cornelia and Caleb were safely away into the forest. Cornelia leant into him, breathing hard. Caleb stripped off his top quickly, bunching it up and pressing it against the wound. Cornelia winced as blood drenched it, murmuring, "It's going to get blood on it." rather obviously.

"It's alright," Caleb murmured back. "As long as you're alright, I'm alright." Caleb said softly, kissing her lips gently. She hugged him tightly, her teeth nibbling gently on his. "I love you. So much." She whispered.

The two of them sat down together, resting in each others arms. Their lips softly met over and over, an endless dance of beauty and elegance and a little fear all at the same time.

**Hay Lin**

Hay Lin woke up dizzily, her dark blue eyes fluttering. She sat up, and realised with a start that she was buck naked. Her arms were bound, she realised, stretching them in front of her. She struggled to untangle herself from the sheets, her body sweating.

She slid out with a muffled thump as she landed on the floor, head first. She wriggled herself free of the sheets, and tried to bite at her rope bound wrists. She wriggled uncomfortable. The door suddenly crashed open, and Hay Lin swore she felt her blood run cold. She looked around, terrified. Phobos strode over to her, yanking her sharply back onto the bed. She tried to ready herself for any pain with little avail. His hand caressed her soft ass, and then patted it before he slapped it.

She cried out in pain, and gasped as she felt his rutt himself against her. "No." She whispered. "Please, not again."

"Yes, again." Phobos breathed, his hardness very much apparant. He rutted harder, and prepared himself to slid into her. She whimpered softly.

"Please." She whispered. "Please, why are you doing this to us? Why did you kill our parents?"

He silenced her by shoving his mouth against hers. In an attempt to get on his good side, she tried to kiss him back. He grinned, pinning her down with his body. He slid his hands beneath her hips and pushed them up.

His length pressed hard and he roughly entered her. She gasped, unable to voice her scream of pain as he filled her anal canal. She shrieked as his hands slid into her ponytails, pulling them sharply with each thrust. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back.

"Hay Lin, scream." He commanded. "I might even let you live. Fucking _scream!_" He roared, thrusting harder.

She screamed, her body writhing with pain. He came, slamming into her. Collasping on top of her, he pressed her into the mattress, kissing the back of her neck possessively.

"You know what, Hay Lin? You'll always be mine. Even when you are dead, you'll still be mine." Phobos whispered softly into her ear. Hay Lin shivered, her eyes brimming with tears. She whimpered softly.

He breathed down her beck, and Hay Lin gave a soft cry. Her body was burning with pain, and she felt sure that she wouldn't be moving for quite some time.

She swallowed, shuttering down her throat so that her cries would not escape.

"Please. I've given you what you want. Please, don't kill me." She said, her voice hoarse and ripe with sweet panic and fear that made Phobos want her all the more.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I haven't decided." Phobos murmured from where he was on top of her, nipping her ear sharply. She gasped, her body bucking in pain beneath him.

He groaned breathily into her ear, and she burst into tears, entirely overwhelmed by all the events of this evening.

**Sakura**

Sakura stretched out slowly, almost lazily and pushed herself upwards into a sitting position.

"My name is Cedric." The blonde man said softly. "And your name is Sakura."

Sakura smiled, her eyes shining softly. "Something's missing, isn't it?"

"It is." Cedric sighed, leaning into her. He pushed her bangs from her face, lightly caressing her face.

"What do I look like?" Sakura asked suddenly, her brow furrowing.

Cedric chuckled softly. "Don't worry. You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful."

Sakura tilted her head, threading her fingers through her black hair curiously. She winced. "It needs washing." She said softly, her voice almost dismissive.

"It's still beautiful." Cedric said, his green eyes glittering sharply.

"Hmmm." She murmured, her dark eyes shining softly in the dim light. "Where are we?"

"Phobos's castle." A smirk lifted Cedric's lips, and he looked victorious and prideful.

"You sound pleased. Who is Phobos though?"

"Oh, you'll meet him soon. And some of your skills will come in handy."

"My surgeon skills?"

"Yes. You should rememeber everything but things that are direct contact in the way of hurtful emotions with you."

"I remember my father. Not my mother, though." Sakura sighed, her head lolling forward.

"No?" Cedric murmured. "Then again, I wouldn't expect you to."

"Why?" Sakura asked, looking up through her black bangs and lashes.

"No reason." Cedric replied, brushing of the question easily. He smiled darkly. "No reason at all." He gave her a reassuring smile. "But you must be tired. Sleep a little longer, sweet one."

**Elyon**

Elyon gasped, her eyes shooting open. "What the-" She gasped, looking stunned. Her hands and feet were bound, and when she attempted to call on her powers, they didn't respond. As though they had been pulled back down into their dormant state.

She wriggled on her bed, giving a soft moan. Her head ached, and she felt sluggish and ill. Had she been drugged?

She had! That girl! Her eyes flashed in anger. Who _was_ she? Elyon shook her head, trying to clear it. It wasn't long before her eyes drifted close and once again she fell asleep, her dreams a landscape of intricate horror that had her whimpering in her sleep.

It was only when she saw an image of Sakura that she realised what had happened. Sakura's memories had been taken from her- and Sakura's memories had imprinted on her through her dreams.

A single theatrical tear dripped down her cheek. Oh Gods. . . this was all her fault.

**1) Don't worry guys. Taranee won't be dead for long. We all know that Sakura's got some major shit going one, but this is majorly gonna play into it. OK? It has alot to do with the end. **

**2) Well, don't worry. No one else but Phobos is gonna die in this story. And Taranee will be back. Dun dun duuuun. **

**I know. The chapter sucked ass. Things are not going well for the girls (At least, most of them) Sakura's lost her memories, Cedric's being weird and OOC. But we had the soft moment between Cornelia and Caleb that was wanted. **


	33. Saved

**ALRIGHT! Don't all freakin' shoot at once. I get that the last chapter didn't make you happy. It wasn't meant to! To those smart alecks who decided that they didn't like that chapter, they also don't like the full on plot! These are the final pieces of the puzzle, laid out before you piece by piece!**

**Of course you won't like it, but Taranee's death was necessary. Phobos' return was necessary. Sakura is necessary. Those are the final pieces, and then, after I thread them together and show you the full freakin' picture, maybe you'll realise why I did it.**

**If you don't like the recent chapters, just. . . give it up. This story aint for you. I should tell you- this chapter will not be as sad as the last. **

**Elyon**

Footsteps slowly passed by outside, and Elyon jerked her head towards the door, desperate to see her foe.  
The door knob opened, and Sakura stepped through it, looking confused.

"Hello," She said, blinking. Elyon's eyes widened. Fear shattered her limbs and she began to tremble- she remembered one part specifically of Sakura's memories- Sakura wasn't_ right_ in her mind when her memories had been taken.

"Why are you tied up? What's your name?"

"My. . . name?" Elyon managed to rasp out through her dry throat, her eyes wide with surprise before she remembered what had occured with Sakura.

Sakura flushed, "I'm sorry. We must've met before, right? Well, the thing is-"

"You lost your memories." Elyon finished, neatly cutting her off.

"Yeah," Sakura said softly, her head bowing slightly as though she were ashamed and cheeks carrying a soft pink flush. "So, I'm sorry, but. . who are you?"

"I am Elyon. I was Queen, before my brother unsurped me from my throne."

"Oh," Sakura said, her head tilting and eyes inquisitive. "Should I, uh, untie you? I think those ropes are binding your powers."

Sakura sniffed the air, leaning down to her. "Your powers smell very potent." She said, smiling. Her fingers began to unknott the ropes from her wrists and ankles quickly.

It wasn't long before Elyon was stretching out, her aching muscles practically moaning their pleasure of release. She flexed a hand, summing a fireball and make it circulate around the room.

"So, Phobos is the bad one here?" Sakura said, looking regretful in a child-like way. "And Cedric?"

Elyon nodded bitterly. "Yeah."

Sakura's face fell. "But he seemed so nice." She murmured, her black eyes glistening like buttons.

"Listen Sakura," Elyon said softly, leaning forward. "I can break some of the dam Phobos built that's been blocking your memories- but you won't like it."

Sakura's head rose. "Please," She said softly. "I've been trying so hard to remember- but the closer I come, the more the pain starts to build until I can't think anymore for it."

Elyon nodded sympathetically. "I can take the pain away," She said slowly. "I can break the dam. Do you want me to?"

Elyon's eyes glistened with tears. She knew what she was offering, but she also knew that giving her back her memories could be a terrible thing to do if it went wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly, her expression puzzled and sad. "Why are you crying?" She held out a fragile looking hand and shook Elyon's shoulder gently, "Elyon?"

Her expression turned panicked. "Did I do something? Something bad?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. She looked horrified, her eyes panicked.

"Please, please tell me!" She almost sobbed. "It hurts!" She raised a hand, pressing it against her brow, struggling to remember. "Please, it hurts!"

Elyon gave a gasping little sob, and gave a gabbled, quick, "I'm sorry!" Before placing each hand either side of Sakura's head and focusing. An explosion of pain rocked through them both, and they cried out together, Sakura's hands grabbing Elyon's head in a mimicked way of the way Elyon held her own.

Elyon could feel the dam, feel the dark energy crackling within Sakura's mind like a guard standing guard outside a prison. It was tough, and it was fragmented. Elyon struggled to control her powers, to force a sharp amount of her energy to lash out, to break it. Pain blossomed in the side of both their skulls, but they tried to ignore it, using their tears as a pained outlet.

The dark energy exploded out from Sakura's body, making her jerk and convulse, her hands in a deathgrip around Elyon's head. Blood ran down from her nose in a slick trickle, dripping from the corners of her black eyes and dibbling from the corner of her mouth. A final convulse had the last shred of darkness torn from her, and she vomited up blood.*

"Sakura?" Elyon whispered softly, using her sleeve to gently daub the blood away from her face.

Sakura blinked, and shuddered deeply, sitting up slowly. "Elyon-" She whispered back, pushing Elyon's hair from her face with a gentle caress. "I remember you. I remember. . . everything. I'm so _sorry._ Things just went. . .so wrong."

Her black eyes filled with tears that were hued pink by the blood that had just seconds ago leaked down in a way similar to the way her tears were now.

"It's alright," Elyon said softly, stroking her hair and pulling her into a hug. "I understand. Your memories were imprinted to me. I know why you did it." Elyon buried her face into Elyon's hair. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"I remember, that Phobos put a part of his soul in me. He kept taking over, and then he. . . he made me collect his body from hell, and returned himself. He fashioned himself into being Sentarou and meddled with my memories so that I would remember nothing. But I was so damaged from the procedure. . . I began to get paranoid, panicked. I thought you were all against me, that Sentarou was the only one I could trust. I fixated on revenge."

Sakura began to cry harder, her hug tightening around Elyon, who tightened back, gently swaying them both to calm Sakura and Elyon both.

"It's alright," Elyon whispered. "It's all going to be alright."

"How?" Sakura snapped back, her face crumpling with more tears. She looked beautiful, even though she was crying. "What are we going to do?"

Elyon released her hold on Sakura and stood back. "We'll fight. We have to. I'm more powerful than Phobos."

"We can't just fight him anymore Elyon." Sakura said strongly, wiping away her tears. Her eyes were sparkling with them, but she kept wiping them away systematically. "We have to end this for good."

"I can't kill him." Elyon whispered shrilly, her voice panicked.

_"I_ can." Sakura said softly, standing up on shaky legs. "He owes me a life debt, Elyon. It's time I took him up on the offer. You weaken him, I'll finish him. We'll all be free then, Elyon."

"But that's murder," Elyon murmured, her eyes wet with tears. Sakura brushed them away.

"He's the one that put Kurama in a coma. He's the one that raped and beat your friends. He's the one that nearly murdered you, and murdered your parents and the Guardian's parents. It's Karma, Elyon. And I will be Karma's incarnation to him. An eyes for an eyes."

Elyon swallowed. "I don't want you to have to do that. I don't want you to be that person"

"It's logical." Sakura responded, drawing herself back up. Already, she was beginning to resemble the woman that the Guardian's had told Elyon about. "It's warfare, Elyon. And there must be a checkmate."

"Now," She said slowly, beginning to stroke her hair back into it's usual choppy style. "We need a plan. Up till now, Phobos thought had everything down. The plans for the girl's life, and the plans for your lifeforce draining. But we have several hidden factors. I can bring this castle down, Elyon. Using _my_ shadows."

She paused, brushing her hair back. "I can get rid of the majority of the Lurdens. You can contact the rebels and your people to come here and get the rest. You can round up the girls and tell them what has transpired, and I can distract Phobos. You will all come, and you will weaken him whilst I ready myself. I will deliver the final blow."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, her lips quirking into a smirk. "But then, things rarely go to plan. At best, we need to go for Phobos we everything we have. We'll simply have to hope for the best, dear one."

Elyon gave her a sad look. "I don't want it on your conscience." She said softly.

"Better mine than yours, my Queen." Sakura responded. "Now- glamour yourself as a maid. I know you can do it if you try. Then go and listen- find Taranee and Hay Lin. I know that Will and Irma are in my hospital center. I heard whispers that our earth girl has escaped with Caleb."

She tilted her head. "Dispose of those in your way."

Elyon nodded.

"Dead would be easier than unconscious," Sakura continued,"But I suppose that unconscious will suffice for now. It will give me time to go see my sweet Kurama. Now I know what is wrong, I can try and fix him."*

Elyon sighed with relief, her eyes closing. "Thank God." She whispered.

Sakura gave a peculiar look, but didn't press. After all- some people have lots of Gods, some people just have one.

Elyon closed her eyes again, struggling to focus. Remember, the nurses hair. It was soft mahogany, tied back into a plait. Remember the skin- soft looking, pale. A light scatter of freckles along the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. Remember the clothes- the coarse black material of the dress that looked itchy and uncomfortable. Remember the height, weight, eyes. . .a few moments later, Elyon opened her eyes.

And yelped. She was taller than she had ever been before. It was weird. She was almost as tall as Sakura.

"Good," Sakura said, smiling. "Now go on, off with you."

Elyon hesitated. "Sakura- you know how you went a little. . . bad?"

"Yes," Sakura said slowly.

"Well, I read that, if you're immortal and do something bad, that if you redeem yourself then you have a chance of forgiveness from your gods."

"I am aware, Elyon."

"Listen- we need some recuperation time before we do this- you're weak and tired, the girls are injured. and I'm not in the best of health. We should get back to Earth for a day or so, so everyone can be safe and sort themselves out."

Sakura hesitated and then nodded. "That is plausable."

Elyon walked out the door.

**Sakura**

Sakura hesitated, her eyes fixed on the door that her Queen had just left from. She sat down on the bed that Elyon had departed, and shook her head softly.

"I can't be forgiven." She whispered. "Not even Kandrakar could forgive one such as myself."

She leant back into the bed for a moment, before forcing herself to get up. She had to go save her love. He was hers, and she was his. And she never should have forgotten that.

She released a deep, shuddering sigh.

No. She never should have forgotten that. She stepped lightly towards the door, and leant against it.

"I'll never stray from you again." She vowed before she opened it and stepped from it.

**Elyon**

Elyon had managed to rally up the two half unconcious girls up to date by now as well as healed them for the most part, and she had also managed to discover that Hay Lin had been taken to Phobos's chambers. The very thought made her blood boil. The door suddenly opened and a Lurden came in, carrying Hay Lin's half unconcious bloody form. He dropped her carefully on the bed, and then retreated.

Elyon walked over to Hay Lin, placing a hand against her cheek and using her powers to pour healing energy into her. Elyon sighed softly, her body sagging slightly as it finished. She was very tired, and her strength was fading after the healing of the girls (Sakura included) and keeping up the glamour. Also, she had realised that a portion of her life force was taking, even if it was slowly building back up.

Hay Lin gasped, eyes flickering wide. She looked panicked and afraid, and the moment she saw the girls, she started to panic, gabbling out unitelligable words.

"Hay Lin! Hay Lin, it's me, it's Elyon." Elyon said soothing, "It's going to be alright."

Hay Lin looked at her, her chest heaving and a soft keening sob coming from deep in her chest.

"So now we just have to get Taranee and work out the game plan of how to escape back to Earth."

"Well that should be easy when we get the Heart," Will said, her voice hoarse and raspy.

"True." Elyon nodded.

Hay Lin closed her eyes, shuddering. "But how will we escape? There are Guards everywhere."

**Sakura**

It was inevitable that Sakura would have to pass through the ball room to get to her chambers. When she did so, she found Phobos standing in the middle of the room, the Heart floating before him. It kept zapping him, and the veins in his forehead bulged in his anger as he attempted to take over the Heart and absorb it's powers. Remembering (Ironically) she wasn't supposed to remember anything.

Including his name.

"Hello?" She said softly, tentatively. Phobos turned sharply, and she cringed back slightly in mock fear. "Is something. . .wrong?" She said, her voice trailing into a soft whimper.

Phobos laughed coldly, throwing back his head. "Not for long." He said sharply, his voice gritty and harsh. He strode over to Sakura, who simply blinked and tried to look inconspicious, and grabbed her, shoving his mouth down and against hers.

Sakura raised her hands, pretending not to know what to do, and keeling into his embrace before gasping when he let go. She looked at her hands, realising they were in a 'I surrender' gesture. She put them limply by her sides, flushing.

She held back a wince, feeling disgusted.

"What's that?" She asked nervously, her head nodding to the floating Heart. She held out a hand and cupped it, pretending to be severly interested into Heart. It appeared to relax in her palm. It glowed a soft mute pink, and she pretended to be fascinated.

"Sakura, my sweet little blossom," A slight sarcastic smirk quirked his lips. "Stay here. The power in that belongs to my people, but it doesn't realise that it has been called into action. I think that it will allow you to release it and allow me to handle it."

He strode off into the distance, leaving a sceptical, smirking Sakura behind. Shaking her head, she laughed softly and murmured, "It's fucking _fate."_

She strode off towards her chambers. It wasn't long before she was nestled beside her lover, leaning over and pressing her lips against his. Unlike before, she could now taste Darkness imprinted onto his mind, taste the imprisonment.

She focused on it, summoning up her Light and Shadows to tear through it, to free her love. It was painful, and she could feel blood running down her orifices again as they had done earlier. She gasped, feeling an ice cold drought run through her blood in a quick, freezing moment. Her eyes sight blurred as all her strength burned itself into Kurama, bursting through the darkness.

Finally, she slumped, unconscious, over his body.

**Kurama***

Kurama opened his eyes, feeling sick and tired. Their was a soft, considerably light weight on top of him, and when he spread his arms, sitting up, he discovered it to be his Sakura.

She was shivering, and he frowned at that- he could not allow her to be cold. No- his elements would protect her. He focused on fire, tracing soft heat over her skin. Before long, she stopped shivering. Energy seeped into her, and she opened her eyes, gasping.

"Kurama," She whispered, sitting up slowly. She swayed, her hand reaching out and caressing his cheek. Kurama could remember what had happened, how she had looked before, quivering and beneath him, a fearful expression on her face.

_Oh, my love_. His mind whispered, _My poor, sweet, love._

She swallowed, and he stroked her skin softly.

"We have to go." She managed to say. "Phobos has taken over again, and everyone is too exhausted power-wise to fight him. We're going back to Earth to recuperate and regain our strength." She swallowed, shivering again.

"We have to go now." Kurama nodded.

She held up the Heart in her hand, letting it go in surprise as it momentarily burnt her. It floated and shone brightly, and suddenly the air appeared to split open before them, revealing a blue portal. Delicately, Sakura dragged herself off the bed and struggled towards the portal, trembling. She pushed herself through it, and then, as Kurama watched, pushed her hand back through, making a_ c'mon_ motion with her fingers.

Kurama stepped through, to see all the girls draped over hospital beds, forcing themselves up.

Hay Lin's eyes went wide and she sat up, breathing, "Kurama!"

Her eyes brightened, as did the other girls as they saw him.

"You're alright!" Will gasped, her eyes wide and a wide beam stretching on his face.

Sakura threw the Heart at her, and she gasped, catching it.

She threw it in the air, crying, "Guardians unite!"

They all tranformed, and then Sakura blinked. "Where's Taranee?"

"We don't know," Will gasped, doubling over. Her wing was still severly broken and torn, blood leaking from it eerily.

"I can fix that." Sakura managed, struggling to keep upright.

"Later, Sakura." Kurama said, looking concerned. "For now, she'll survive."

"Oh! Why don't we go to Kandrakar instead of Earth!" Irma said suddenly, her eyes brightening again.

"That is better." Sakura said weakly. "We can all fix ourselves there at a faster rate."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her protectively, noting she looked as though near collapse.

"We. . . we need Taranee." She managed. "I'm the only one who can. . .walk freely."

"She's right," Will nodded, wincing.

"I know that Phobos gave her to the Tracker." She whispered. "She'll be in the dungeon." She straightened up.

The portal flashed closed, and a new one opened with the dungeon image inside of it. There was alot of blood, and a silhoutte hanging from chains. The Tracker was smirking up at it, licking it's lips.

"I'll go," Kurama said softly. "I can use the elements to silence him and find Taranee." He looked at Sakura, and lifted her, gently placing her on a hospital bed. "You wait here," He instructed. She nodded, her black eyes mere slits.

"I love you," She whispered. He leant down, kissing her quickly.

"I love you too." With that, Kurama stalked to the portal, stalking through it. He swept his hair back, giving the Tracker a wry smirk.

"Tracker." He said coolly.

The Tracker twisted, and Kurama gave a slight smirk, summong water and the air. The water rippled around them, swirling around the Tracker, the air whistling ferociously around it and causing it to freeze. The Tracker gurgled and went limp as it's mouth and nose froze and it couldn't breathe.

Kurama stalked through and then stopped. _Wasn't that_- wasn't that hanging figure _Taranee? _He shook his head and began to unchain her, his eyes flittering with sadness.

Her dead body slumped into his arms, and wearing a grieving expression, Kurama took her back through the portal.

"She's dead." He said softly. The girls stared in horror and shock, tears beginning to trekk down their faces.

"Oh Gods," Irma whispered, wiping her tears with her sleeve. _"Taranee."_

Sakura struggled to sit up, her sbody trembling violently.

"How long?" She said hoarsely.

Kurama checked her over. "Not long. There's time enough." He knew what she was going to do.

"Time enough for what!" Will snapped, her eyes flashing.

"To bring her back to life." Kurama answered simply. "Sakura is a Necromancer, after all. To bring back her soul, however, is another thing."

"I can do it." Sakura said quietly, her eyes fluttering. "It requires slight exchange- she will have a small part of my soul inside of her. My soul is immortal, so she will live for a longer period than she would have as a mere human."

Will frowned, her cheeks already tear striken from the pain of what she experiancing from her broken wing, "Won't that affect your immortality?"

Sakura shook her head. "No." She glanced around. "We're missing Cornelia and Caleb too."

"I can bring them back," Will panted, raising the Heart. The portal closed and another opened. "After this, I don't have the strength to make more than one."

"One is all we need to get to Kandrakar," Sakura murmured, her eyes sliding shut. Kurama strode towards her, laying Taranee beside her without thinking about it.

"Kurama, love, I will bring her back- there's no need to smash her in my face, so to speak."

Kurama noted his mistake after a second and moved her away.

Moments later, Cornelia and Caleb raced through, their bodies beaten and bruised. Their clothes were torn and they looked unwell.

"Lurden attack," Was all Caleb could pant. Will was leant heavily against Cornelia, breathing hard.

Will opened the final portal, and all of them staggered through, collapsing on the steps of Kandrakar. Elyon groaned, leaning against Will, who was leaning against Cornelia.

The portal flashed closed. Kurama stood tiredly, pulling Sakura into his arms.

"Come on." He murmured to the rest of them, helping Will stand. There was a scuffle of footsteps, and the several men and women rushed towards them. _The Guardian's parents,_ Kurama realised.

**Two Hours Later- Will**

Will opened her eyes dreaily, her stomach churning. Despite the latter, she was comfortable lain on her stomach, and her wings felt numb, if tucked against her back. It felt heavily bandaged, and when she raised a hand, she found that it actually was bandaged.

A soft hand was slowly stroking her hair, and she raised her head to see her mother. Her mother gave her a maternal smile, continuing to stroke said hair.

"I love you mom." Will whispered softly, her eyes flickering heavily. She felt ready to go back to sleep any minutes now, and when she looked around, she realised she was in a long ward like room with warm beds and candles lit.

She realised quickly her friends were there, all still asleep. Elyon was curled up like a cat besides another red head that Will had never seen before.

"Is that Elyon's Mom?" She managed softly.

"Yes," Susan replied softly, nuzzling her head. "Her father's talking to the Oracle."

"Has Elyon seen them yet?"

"No. They arrived an hour ago via Sakura calling them in her dreams. Elyon's been sleeping for nearly two now. As have your friends."

"Sakura can call dead people back?"

"She can call spirits," Susan replied softly. "And they will respond. How do you think we came to be here? Sakura called us out subconsciously by thinking of you girls and her own mother."

"Why hasn't her mother come back?" Will half mumbled, half said.

"Because her mother has been sent to Hell." Susan replied. "And we spirits are anchored here after we are called."

"So Elyon's parents. . ."

"Will remain here until Sakura allows them to leave or they simply leave. Either way, if they go without her permission, they will always be called back" Susan said softly.

"Mom. . . Sakura's good, really, isn't she?"

"She is what she is, Will." Susan shrugged. "Either way, if she ever chose a side perminately, the strain of not being in the middle could damage her for a while. She would heal, but she may relapse after it."

"But she could still be absolutely good." Will said hopefully.

"No, sweetie. No one alive can be absolutely good." Susan said soothingly. "For now though, my lovely, please get some more rest. You will need it."

Will nodded and relaxed onto her bed, closing her eyes. Her mother resumed her hair stroking and eventually, Will began to fall asleep.

**Elyon***

Elyon opened her eyes, feeling tired. She curled up slightly until she came in contact with a warm body shape. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful red haired woman sat beside her.

"Elyon," She said softly, a beautiful smile on her lips and her eyes wide and tearful but joyful. "My little girl."

Elyon sat up, her eyes widening as she took in everything she could of the woman. "Are you . . . are you my. . "

"Mother," Her mother finished off, smiling a little wider. "Yes, I am your mother."

"And I am your father." Another voice came. Elyon turned around to see a tall regal looking man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked handsome, and Elyon could see where Phobos's characteristics came from.

He sat on her other side, pushing her mussed hair from her face.

"My little one," He said, smiling, "I am so proud of you."

Her mother frowned and elbowed him sharply, making Elyon giggle. Her father flushed and said, "I'm sorry, I mean, _we're_ so proud of you."

Elyon's expression suddenly crumpled, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no, sweetie, don't cry." Her mother said, fussing over her and stoking her hair, pulling her into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry," Elyon hiccoughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is all my fault."

"No, no." Her father said, shaking his head. He pulled the two of them into his arms."It's not your fault. It's never been your fault."

Elyon trembled in their arms, her eyes shining with both joy and sadness.

**Kurama**

Kurama lay beside Sakura, his arms wrapped around her. His black hair mingled with hers, and he breathed in her scent. He stroked her hair softly, stretching out next to her. His muscles relaxed.

She reacted to his movement, pressing herself closer against him and curling up. He wound himself around her in a spooning way, and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Kurama?" Sakura murmured, still asleep. Kurama smiled, leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Here, my love." She sighed softly, a dreamy smile settling on her lips.

**Hay Lin**

Her body exhausted and bruised, it took Hay Lin a while to wake up. When she did, she discovered three people were sitting beside her, staring centently at her. _Her parents and Grandma,_ she realised. Still, it was a little weird to wake up to three people staring at you.

She stretched, wincing in pain.

Her Mother, Father and Grandma instantly flurried into action, practically swamping her as they hugged her, all asking several questions at once-

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurting?"

"Can you feel your toes? (?!)"*

Finally, Hay Lin managed to mumble, "I'm alright. I'm alright. I can feel my toes, Dad." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just ignore him." Her Grandma advised, "He's a doughnut."

"What's a doughnut?" Hay Lin frowned, tilting her head and sitting up.

She recieved a triple look of horror mingled with fascination.

"Sugary treat." Her Grandma said, her tone similar to one used to speaking to a victim. Hay Lin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess when this ordeal is all over, I'll have to find out."

"Yes," Her Grandma said, still staring, "Yes, you will."

Hay Lin nodded to herself, sighing softly. "Yeah." She mumbled to herself, sighing. She turned and began to take in her surroundings, her blue eyes akin to wonder as she saw Elyon's parents.

"Those are Elyon's-"

"Parents," Her Mother, Father and Grandma finished.

"Yeeeeeea_aaah_," Hay Lin said, drawing out the word. "I was gonna say that y'know."

One again, all at the same time, "We know."

Hay Lin fought this urge to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue, blowing up her cheeks and releasing a massive raspberry.

**1) Just to note it for good guys- Sakura is back to her old self, if slightly more emotional than her old self. But then, that could work wonders on her relationships with people, right?**

**2) Just so y'all know, there is Sakura's chambers and Sakura's hospital. She had a small part of the castle to herself, so she used one of her rooms to create a ward. Her bedroom also has some of the right equipment, but currantly the W.H duo are in the hospital. **

**3) Well, this chapter is actually kind of on the lighter side of things really, aint it? Well, we have Kurama back, I'm planning how they get to Earth, and we'll have a little something coming up. **

**4) Is anyone too badly confused at this point? PM me if you are. I'll probs only confuse you more though. Anyways, I know this chapter jolted alot. Sorry, forgive me. Also- Elyon's parents? No idea what they look like, can't really remember the cartoon, so I'm trying to go on what I remember from the cartoon. Enjoy. **

**5) Hay Lin's dad. **


	34. Wolves

**Hey guys! I am very pleased with the progress I am making, and glad that y'all continued reading the fic. It seems that most feel better about this chapter than the previous due to its better nature, so that is all well and good. Well now. I have a busy schedule to commence on, don't I? We have to bring our love fire Guardian back, have Sakura a little meet and great with the parents and lay out her cards to everyone. With any luck, we may well end up with a happily ever after at the end of this story, huh?**

***Stretches out and gives satisfied grin* also, we MAY even have a sequel after this is completed. I will put up a poll, give me a yell out! But it won't be like this one in the sense of the gore and what not. Sakura will return also, from her h- never mind, that would be a spoiler if I did decide. Anyways, onwards and outwards. **

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, feeling warmth melting into her skin deliciously. She moved slightly and was surprised when something softly tightened around her waist. Oh. She smiled, her lips moving upwards into a fond tilt. Kurama.

She sighed softly, prising herself from his grip reluctantly. He opened his eyes, looking disapproving.

"Sakura." He said muzzily, sounding almost drunk in his tiredness.

"Kurama." She responded, stroking his hair from his face.

"Come back to bed," He sighed. Sakura shook her head, disapproving it immediantly.

"I'm afraid not." She said, barely tolerating his need for sleep. In fact, she barely tolerated her own. Shaking her head mutely, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in small white room that was lit only by candle. There were no windows, and there were several paintings on the wall. The bed was set in the middle of the room, it's sheets a warm chocolate and cream colour. The carpet, warm and plus beneath her bare feet, was a warm beige colour. There was a warm mahogany coloured wardrobe.

_Blood,_ Sakura thought unwittingly, _would stain it very easily. Illogical choice._

She sighed softly, glancing down. She had been changed, and was now dressed in a flowing white garment. When she glanced around to a wardrobe and opened it, she found a clean white kimono.

Barely glancing back to Kurama, she began to undress, allowing the soft warm material to glide from her body and pool into a silken puddle around her feet. She stepped from it, suddenly very aware that Kurama was watching her, his blue eyes fixed firmly on her body.

She drew the kimono, which seemed perfectly fitted (But then, the Oracle must have know they were coming) and began to dress, taking solace in that the material was not as silken as the other and wasn't going to slide from her frame anytime soon.

Kurama withdrew himself from the bed, and walked towards her, his hands wrapping around her waist to her belly, where they rested, fingers spread, over it.

"I will not have children." She said softly, knowing that usually, this was the kind of thing that a man did to his wife is she were impregnated.

"Sakura, I don't mind not having children." Kurama said, shaking his head and inhaling her scent. "All I want is you."

He kissed her neck softly, and she tried to ignore the soft skitter of her pulse under his lips.

She took in a breath, "Regrettfully, this is not the time for such activities. I would hope that we can later continue after this ordeal is over."

Kurama nodded, nuzzling her neck again before releasing her. "Mon amour*," He murmured, stroking her hair softly.

He retreated from the room, where Sakura sat back down on the bed, and murmured, "Et ne pas ton amour me faire peur ainsi?"

With that last spoken thing echoing in the room, Sakura stood once more and began to make her way from the room- after all, she was neglecting her nurse duties by leaving the girls.

She arrived at the door of the hopsital ward and hesitated upon seeing a dark skinned woman staring at her intently.

"It's your fault," The woman spat icily. She was hushed quickly by a young man, who Sakura assumed to be Taranee's brother.

"Perhaps." She murmured. "But I will not allow her to remain dead."

With that, she moved forth into the room, trying to ignore the stare of the several sets of parents.

"Sakura!" Sakura flinched, her head snapping sharply towards the direction of the call. It was Hay Lin, beaming and waving.

"Hello, Hay Lin," She said smoothly, changing her course towards her.

Hay Lin beamed again, her eyes brightly lit up and lips tilted up into as big a smile as Sakura was sure the girl could manage without splitting her face in two.

"How are you?" Hay Lin gushed, wriggling in the bed like a puppy. She winced, face paling, and stilled herself, looking very much in pain.

Sakura held out a hand, summoning her Light. She pressed it against Hay Lin's cheek and watched a warm golden light eminate from it, seeping into Hay Lin's skin. She focused on any internal wounds, and a few moments after Hay Lin relaxed, sighing with relief.

"Thank you." She said warmly.

"So Sakura." Grandam Lin said warmly. "You're the lovely woman who has helped our families survive."

Sakura blushed. "I have done things I am not proud off," She murmured.

"And things that you can be," Grandma Lin cut in, beaming.

Sakura closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. "Perhaps, one day, I will be."

"You'd better be," Someone said sharply. Sakura turned around, clearly surprised. A tall majestic blonde male glared at her.

"You have saved my daughter from a terrible fate and given her the renewed strength to save everyone else from such a faith!"

"You are-"

"Elyon's father, yes." The man gave a cool smile. "If you do not choose to believe that you are worthy of pride, that is up to you. But even if you do not believe as such, we all will, thank you very much."

Sakura blinked, looking somewhat stunned. She was not used to being handled in such a way.

"Please," The woman who had earlier snarled under her breath at Sakura sneered. "That woman deserves nothing more than her heart handed to her on a platter!"

Sakura winced at the terminology. "I believe you to be Taranee's mother, correct?"

"Yes!" The woman snapped, renewed fire burning in her eyes. Sakura could not blame her- were it not for Sakura's releasing Phobos in the first place, then Taranee would not be dead and Sakura would have no need to revive her. Nobody would have been hurt.

Sakura closed her eyes, listening not to the woman's ranting, but instead to her trembling, fearful soul. So damaged, she was, that her heart was torn into several pieces, she was not, to put it lightly, emotionally correct. She was hurting, but the pain was little and numb. There was guilt, which was almost more painful than the pain itself.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she shook her head, trying to silence her now weeping soul. The mother, who was now being told off like a sulking child by the Kind, scowled at her.

"I believe I have enough strength to bring her back now." Sakura said slowly, knowing that doing this may cause her to sleep a while longer than intended. However; this was not an option. Taranee would have to be brought back into the world if they were to make the Guardians are their strongest.

The King gave her a sharp look, and she responded in the like, her own black eyes striking fierce intensity in comparason to his. Finaly, he nodded, looking reluctant.

"I suppose we must bring her back all the sooner." He said.

"The sooner the better," Sakura said slowly. She glanced around the room. "You will hear screaming, either from Taranee or myself. You may hear things that will disturb you slightly, it is different for everyone. One thing is for certain- if I bring her back, you must take her to be cared for immediantly- her injury was servere. You must leave me, no matter how bad I look. I need to pay the piper, so to speak."

She shook her head slowly, forcing the dull ache in her skull to fade. "Where is she?"

She didn't need to ask. Even as the thought of finding Taranee passed through her mind, she could suddenly scent that sweet scent of death. It clouded up into her nose and she flinched slightly, turning around. She followed the trail until she reached a room that stank of the cloying sweet scent. She pressed a hand against the door, pushing it open.

The parents had gathered outside, and she glanced back. "Just make sure that you stay out until I call." She said softly, going inside the room and closing the door. The scent, so vigarous and unflinchingly sweet, receeded somewhat, until Sakura could breath without gagging on the stench. She sat down on the tall marble table besides Taranee. The girl wore a simple white robe, her hair brushed and flowers lain on her stomach with her hand resting on top of the stems.

Sakura flinched, knowing she would have to disturb the body. She picked up the flowers first, laying them aside on the floor. They sprung free of the loosely tied ribbon, splaying over the floor. Biting her lips, Sakura continued, her dark eyes flashing.

She settled herself over Taranee, her knees either side of Taranee's thighs and torso stretched forward gracefully like a jungle cats so that she could reach her face. She carefully threaded her hands together, entwining her fingers, and sliding her entwined hands beneath her skull, cradling it gently.

She focused, bringing up shadows. They streamed from every dark patch and shadown in the room to her and Taranee, twining around their bodies and bringing them closer together, or to be specific, _binding_ them together.

Each Shadow strand* seemed to be glowing slightly silver.

Once the Shadows had bound them, body and mind, Sakura took in a breath, realising that she had to do this quickly. The shadows had bound them tightly, and it was going to suffocate Sakura if she wasn't careful enough. She breath was stolen, to put simply, to feed the Shadows.

"I, Sakura, have summoned thy old magic of the world- that of life itself. The soul I seek to inhabit this body already exists- the woman whom it belongs herself. Call her to me, and settle her inside her body- using my. . .breath, blood and spirit," It was becoming difficult to breathe now, "Give back to her her life."

The Shadows strengthened, becoming taunt around her body. She choked, gagging, and struggled. She could feel fresh shadows running up her throat, and she knew, with them, ran a small part of her spirit and breath and blood.

She drew her lips to Taranee, struggling. Her tongue prised open her mouth as shallowly as possible, and she poured everything that had welled up back into her. Finally, when the stream was done, she sat up, the shadows streaming between them.

"With the kiss, I have sealed her life renewed. I now accept to pay the reaper, whatever the cost might be."

Sakura gasped as the shadows tightened, and struggled as she saw Taranee's lips move, spilling open to give out an inhuman scream that shattered through the silence. Sakura shoved her hands down sharply, pressing down on chest as organs began to revert to their living pain and as the pain kicked in.

Blood pumped from her wound freshly, and Sakura scrambled back, doubling over.

"Get her out!" She screamed "Get her out!"

The pain was ripping her apart. The door crashed open, and Sakura watched the Shadows detract from Taranee's body, shaking profusely. As the shadows left Taranee, soft puncture-like wounds remained. Feeling the Shadows ripple in the air around her, she cried out her command again, "Get her out! Now!"

Sakura writhed as they finally left her, closing the door behind them. Pain bit into her and she gasped.

"Please!" She screamed, surprised when her voice came out as an inhuman shriek. "Please, is this your payment? My pain? Please just tell me the payment!"

The pain vanished, and a howling noise echoed in the room. The shadows melded together to create a wolf like shape with glowing silver eyes.

_"I am the soul of Necromany,"_ A male voice intoned. "_You have struck your bargain with me, and so I shall counter with my own so that the equilibium between us may be restored."_

It padded towards her, and Sakura dimly realised she could still hear the stomach wrenching screams and howls in the back of her head. It was wolves, she realised. Sounding like they were howling at the moon to keep other wolves away. Or people. She shivered, her eyes meeting its.

"_This will be my side of the bargain- when this ordeal is over, you will become, for a short while, a Soul Tree* in Kandrakar. You will become a part of the inbetween* and you will serve there as a Judge- you will decide whether those in Purgatory are worthy for Heaven or Hell."_

Sakura hesitated. "Will there be side affects?" She asked softly.

_"No. But you will stay there for around a year."_ The voice responded. The wolf growled softly, it's tail flicking."_I will ensure no harm falls upon you personally."_

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, and the howls reached an ear splitting crescendo. "And this happens after the ordeal with Phobos is finished?"

_"Yes."_

Sakura swallowed, drawing back her sleeve and offering it to the wolf. She closed her eyes and turned away from her outstretched arm. "I accept."

There was a moment and then a sharp pain stung viciously through her arm. There was a final howl and silence fell. The wolf stared at her for a moment, it's teeth slightly wet and painted with the metallic red of her blood.

_"We have a deal_." The voice said finally, and then the wolf dissolved into nothing.

Sakura shuddered, looking at her arm. They was a set of puncture marks in a wolf's mouths shape, but they were actually scabbed over. There were only small white scars on her arm now, and Sakura knew that they would not heal until after the bargain was completed.

She stood shakily, breathing in the air unsteadily. She staggered over to the door, opening it and near collapsing on the ground. Warm arms caught her, and she looked up in surprise.

"Oracle," She murmured, moving back and leaning against the wall. "I apologise that I am unable to properly greet you as of yet-"

"There is no need to apologise." The Oracle said warmly, smiling. Sakura's eyes rolled back and she collapsed against the wall.

**Taranee**

Taranee gasped in the air, her dark eyes wide with panic and skin flushed with sweat.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, her dark eyes fixing frantically on every person that they saw. "But I'm dead! Don't tell me you guys are too?"

"No!" Elyon said soothingly. "You're alive, and you're in Kandrakar. Sakura brought you back to life."

Taranee blinked, trying to control her breathing. Her chest wound had been healed as she had been dragged, kicking and screaming and panicking, to the hospital ward of Kandrakar.

"But that's near impossible," Taranee whispered, looking stunned. "Most people that try to raise souls from the dead die during the process."

"Well, she_ is_ immortal." Cornelia said, flicking her hair back with a finger.

Taranee nodded slowly.

"It was beautiful." She whispered softly.

"What was?"

"Our Gods' Paradise. Where we'll all go when we die. Where our parents went when they died."

Will's mother appeared as if on cue, sitting beside her daughter and kissing the top of her head fondly. "Coming back home to see you all was so much better than Paradise." Susan said softly. Will leant into her, resting her head against her mother's chest.

"Taranee!" Taranee's mother appeared like a bolt of lightning, her brother and father a few seconds behind her. They swamped her, covering her in delighted hugs and kisses.

"Oh, my Taranee, my sweet little girl. . ." Her mother whispered, kissing her again. She hugged her tightly.

**Cornelia and Caleb**

Cornelia smiled as Caleb stepped into the room, gracefully walking towards him and embracing him in a warm hug.

"Hey," She murmured softly, pulling away just enough to kiss him softly. He returned it happily, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey to you to," He murmured back romantically.

She sighed, her eyelids half closed in pleasure. "I love you," She whispered.

"I know. I love you too." Caleb grinned. He ruffled his hair with a hand.

Cornelia giggled softly, her own hands going up to his hair to stroke through his thick locks.

Irma snorted and rolled her eyes, eyeing the display. "Get a room." She hooted.

The door opened and the Oracle appeared, Kurama in tow. Carried bridal style in Kurama's arms, Sakura lay unconscious.

The girls gaped at the sight as she was lain on a bed, a cover drawn over her body.

Kurama glanced at the girls, "She's going to be alright. I've checked her over, she's her usual self. Whatever payment she has to pay isn't to be paid now, or it hasn't been decided yet."

"Or it's been decided but left for a later date." Taranee said smoothly. Kurama glanced at her, shooting her a wry grin.

"Or that. Good to have you back, Taranee."

"Thanks," Taranee grinned. "It's good to be back."

"Hear, hear!" Irma declaired, giving a self righteous nod.

Cornelia smiled, pushing her hair back with two fingers, before taking hold of Caleb's hand. Their fingers entwined gently, and they gave each other loving smiles.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes, stirring. Several pairs of eyes looked down on her. She gave a soft, low groan, and turned over, curling up.

She distantly heard Kurama ushering her friends away before stroking her hair softly.

"Rest now, my love," He murmured. "When you wake, we'll begin to plan."

Sakura nodded, her eyes already sliding close. "I love you," She mumbled, stretching out her arms and legs before curling up again, her hands resting beneath her head on top of her pillow.

**Kurama**

Kurama sat beside his love slowly, ensuring he did not wake her. He watched her breathing for a moment, before thinking, weirdly, _for an almost intimate moment, it's almost ruined by the several pairs of eyes glued to us. _

He sighed, laying out beside her and ignoring the people around them. They were not important right now- protecting his love was. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She was cool to the touch. He wanted to warm her skin and make it flush slightly with the heat.

His body heat radiated against her, but she didn't seem to like the heat. She pulled away from him, stretching out in an almost idle manner. He sighed softly, watching her, but did not move to bring her back- she would come back to him soon enough.

Finally, Kurama lay on his back, his eyes fixed stoically on the ceiling.

**Phobos**

Phobos was enraged. He stalked around the castle, his body tensed and pulsing with his fury. His men scattered like a flock of sheep sensing a fox among them, trying to not be hit by the energy beams he threw out strongly towards them._ How could this happen! Everything was going so_ fucking_ perfect! What had the little_ chit_ of a sister done! Had she said something to Sakura, whose mind would be easily meddled with after the spell, to make her free Elyon? Had he not ordered Sakura to stay, wait for him?_

He gave a lion-like snarl, and an unfortunate Lurden exploded into a mist of blood and guts.

"Cedric," He growled, his mind kicking back into his scheming mode. "They will return, attempt to defeat me." He rolled his eyes, sneering. "They even took Taranee's corpse, little good that that will do."

"Unless Sakura is able to bring her back to life." Cedric said quietly.

Phobos shook his head, "She won't remember how." He said stood still, attempting to think. "If they will return, they will have rested for some time first. We have a day, maybe two at the most. The castle must be prepared to defend!"

Cedric nodded, bowing his head.

"Then, if the Lurden's do not kill them all, you will try. If you fail, I will do it _myself." _He stressed the last word sharply, practically spitting it out. He made another several Lurdens explode in his anger.

Cedric winced at the mess, realising he would have to get someone to clean it up. He almost felt sorry for said someone.

**Elyon**

Elyon lay curled up comfortably, her head resting on her mothers lap. Her mother was giving her an adoring look that made her feel loved and warm and all the more comfortable.

"That's right," Her mother coaxed, "Sleep, my little one. Tomorrow brings an important day, and you and the Guardian's have to protect your kingdom."

Elyon gave her a worried, terse, look.

"Don't worry," Her mother said softly. "You are a wonderful Queen. You'll be one the of the best to rule Meridian."

Elyon sighed, brushing her pale hair from her face. "I hope so," She said softly, almost tentatively. She lay back down, her delicate features slightly scrunched up in her worry.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes hours later, feeling cold. Her skin was lightly dusted with goosebumps, and her skin seemed to have paled slightly. She sat up slowly, noting Kurama was sleeping beside her, and turned away, carefully moving as to not wake him. She met saw the bundle of talking parents and girls huddled together, hugging every now and then.

_I wish that my mother had hugged me like that_, she thought, upon seeing a tender gentle hug from Taranee's mother to her daughter. _They are lucky- in a way they have regained their parents._

She shook her head lightly, feeling the cold drift away from here. It was, she realised, just the last part of the Necromancer's spirit leaving her body. She checked her arm, unsurprised to still find the little white scars marring her skin. She stroked over them, ghosting her arm with her slim fingers outstretched. It felt unusual, but almost the same as usual.

The parents and Guardian's suddenly laughed, the chorus ringing heavily in Sakura's ears. She winced slightly, but did not snap offensively at them- it was hardly their fault for laughing when they were having a good time. For having a_ reason_ to have a good time.

She sighed silently, brushing her hair back from her face. _It needed a cut,_ she reminded herself firmly. _When the deal is completed, ensure that the hair is cut. _

There was a sudden noise and Sakura glanced up. Hay Lin had realised Sakura had woken up, and was now racing towards her and throwing her arms around Sakura in what Sakura thought of as a Death Hug.

"Hey," Sakura said, somewhat weakly.

"Hey," Hay Lin grinned back, giving a sort of jigging nmotion in her excitment. "Are you OK?"

Sakura inclined her head. "Yes." She stepped lightly from Hay Lin's Death Hug range, and her eyes met Taranee's mothers. The woman looked protective, but also gave her a nod.

Irma darted over to Sakura and looked at her hair. "I have never, ever, seen your hair as long as that." She said, disbelieving. "But, it looks nice."

Sakura raised an elegant brow.

"What? It_ does_," Irma insisted.

Sakura smiled, but shook her head, tucking a stray lock behind her eat. "I need it cut." She said softly. "But I don't think I'll let you near it- I saw what happened the last time you were ordered to cut Cedric's hair."

Irma gave a soft snort, "Well, he wouldn't stop moving."

"Irma- his hair was down to his waist. Now it's barely past his shoulders- does that sound how a trim should end?" Sakura said, her lips quirking.

Irma spluttered while the others roared with laughter. Irma's mom said, reproachfully, "Irma cut her own hair when she was a little one. I left her alone five minutes, and when I came back she was happily snipping away at her hair." Her mom shuddered dramatically. "She had a bald sot."

Sakura laughed along with the rest of them.

"I used have my hair very long," She said, looking wistful. "My own mother took some blunt shears to it and butched it into shoulder length. I neatened it up myself."

Some of the mothers looked sorrowful, and even the girls looked sympathetic.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair slowly, biting her lip anxiously. Her eyes flashed darkly, and she sighed softly.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked inquisitively. "Go through with the plan I suggested?"

"Yeah, we thought that it would work." Will said, ruffling her red locks into a disarray.

"Plan?" Taranee's mom said sharply. "Pray tell, what is your plan?"

Sakura whirled around, her eyes sharpening. "Listen woman," She hissed, "I might have made some pretty damn hesfty mistakes, but I have made up for them! If you do not wish to trust me, then do not try to burrow into my plans and break my equilibrium! It is that deepening distrust that you display that will break my concentration! I need my concentration to ensure that everyone stays alive tomorrow, and so help me, your petty sarcasm is not helping anyone! Are we clear?"

Looking taken back, the woman glowered but said nothing. Sakura calmed herself quickly, exhaling. "Good. I apologise for that outburst- but I think that it was more than vital you understood what is at stake."

The girls also looked taken back, but the King was simply nodding as if to say, _Well done. _The Queen was too busy coddling Elyon to notice anything else, and Elyon was comfortable dosing.

Even some of the parents looked as though they secretly approved of Sakura taking her down a peg.

"Now," Sakura said, exhaling the word with a sigh. "Let's go over this."

She sat back on the bed, suddenly tired. "Ready or not, it has to be tomorrow." She said.

Shaking her head briskly as though to clear her thoughts, she began to lay out her plan to everyone.

**Phobos**

Phobos had just realised that nothing that he placed would work against the Guardian's- they had, after all, his dear sister, who was way more powerful than he was. He sighed, contemplating.

He could have his energy bind the Guardian's, but it would not be enough for his baby sister to be kept down. He would have to take her down completely, but how?

In the end, there wasn't much he could do against her. He gave a deep sigh. He would have to murder his sister completely if nothing else. She was not immortal. She did not have eyes in the back of her head. A bow and arrow man would easily be able to get a clear shot at some point. *

Phobos nodded to himself. When she was bled out of energy enough, he could steal her life force- as much as was left, as it was, and kill those girls. His jaw clenched. _And this time, nobody would come back. _

He glanced over the side of his thrown, feeling better about himself. Roses suddenly burst from the ground, winding around his throne. He stroked one gently, liking the tender soft feel of petals against his fingers.

Phobos stood up slowly, throwing a pile of soft seeing sand onto the ground. The image of Sakura came up, standing alone in a bedroom. She was leaning against the door and wall, crouched down. Her eyes were closed, hair falling across her face.

He wondered if she was still suffering from memory loss. Probably not. He sighed, watching her stand up, cracking her knuckles and going back to a warm comfortable looking bed. He frowned, trying to remember if he knew that room. No. He didn't. He scowled. _So where were they?_

He took one last look at Sakura laying herself down, her eyes closing, and discareded the seeing sands to nothing.

He would see her again soon enough. He would see them _all_ soon enough.

A dark smile spread across his lips.

**1)Just so everyone remembers, Kurama is kinda French, so he speaks it. I apologise for the appauling translation- it is the fault of google translate. **

**Anyways, Kurama said, "My Love." to which Sakura murmurs, "And doesn't your love scare me so?"**

**2) Note that there is both Darkness and Necromancy. For the most of the story, Sakura was using more Darkness than Necromancy, but when I say Shadows, I'm referring Sakura is using her Necromancer powers and not Darkness. For any other character, it is Darkness, save for Necromancers. **

**3) A Soul Tree is basically a tree that has the soul of living being inside of it. The living being will be in an almost comatose, unconscious state as long as the person is a Soul Tree. **

**4) In between meaning between Darkness and Light, the Purgatory to Heaven and Hell rests, so to speak. Sort of the waiting period for those undecided of where they should be placed, e.g. heaven and hell. **

**5) Recall, we need Elyon down so that Sakura can take the final shot at Phobos. **


	35. Demise

**Hello guys, how're you all? I'm happy, very happy, that this is nearly finished- but then I said that for the last ten chapters or something. But, at least in this chapter, we're gonna have stuff happening. We got the infiltration for one, Phobos's ultimate demise, and Sakura's ending as well as just stuffing anything else that might fit in in. By the way, don't forget to vote on the poll for whether or not I should make a sequel!**

***Squeeeeaaaaal of pure, undiluted joy* I might actually get a good deal of this story sealed up in this chapter! Please be so kind as to review if you haven't already. I really appreciate them. **

**Will**

Will stood up, stretching out her lean muscles in anticipation of using them. Her warm brown eyes seemed brighter in the light that shone throughout Kandrakar. She held out the Heart, closing her eyes and calling out," Guardian's Unite!"

Her body, along with her friends, instantly flew up into the air, a multitude of colours surrounding them beautifully. They bodies spun around, surrounded by the colours, hair fluttering in the comforting breeze.

They called out their elements, smiles on their faces. Their bodies morphed, becoming older, more beautiful and alien. Their iridescent wings fluttered gorgeously as they landed, and their parents gave them soft looks of pride, but at the same time, there was sorrow. Their children were, after all at great risk.

The girls moved forward, standing in a line. Sakura, Kurama and Caleb stepped forward, joining the line.

"Is everyone ready?" Sakura asked. She herself was dressed in her normal black kimono, dark purple ribbon secured at her waist. Kurama reached out and took her hand, giving her a smile. She looked uncertain, as if she was unsure whether or not to smile in such a situation. In the end she shook her head, and looked forward.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Irma said, looking serious_. They all looked serious_, Will realised, glancing around. She suddenly consciously realised how serious she herself looked.

She held out the Heart, and they all watched it crackle brightly, powerfully. There was a slight noise and a crackling blue portal opened up before them. It would take them to the opening of the castle. There were footsteps and Elyon appeared, wearing Earth ware- a top and pair of running tracksuit bottoms. They looked good on her small but athletic frame.

Her parents looked disapproving of the clothes, but did not care enough to comment upon it.

"C'mon, El." Cornelia said, "You're late."

"Sorry," Elyon grinned, standing next to them.

"Any volunteers to go first?" Irma asked, much to everyone's amusement.

"Nope," Will said, shrugging and rolling her shoulders. "I thought we were going to throw Corny in first."

Irma snorted and Cornelia harrumphed, flicking her hair back.

There was a bubble of laughter from the girls (Save for Sakura, who looked serious, terse and worried all at the same time.)

"I'll go first," Will sighed finally. Since throwing Cornelia in wasn't an option and all. Or _was_ it? Shaking her head, she began to tread towards the portal, her boots lightly tapping on the ground.

Sakura stepped lightly behind her, Elyon's small body hidden behind Sakura's tall frame. The girls followed, grumbling to themselves.

Will stepped through the portal, wincing as her stomach lurched violently in her belly. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dark light that was currantly surrounding Meridian like a fog, deeper and darker than she had ever seen it before. Thunder and lightening crackled in the sky, and the trees were literally crunching in on themselves, withering to surrender their life force to Phobos.

Instantly, Will felt as though her energy was seeping away shuddered lightly, watching as the other stumbled through the portal before she brought her hand up up, Heart literally in palm, and closed it. She shivered, her skin growing numb.

"We need to get directly to Phobos." Sakura said. "We cannot risk losing too much energy battling off Lurdens."

Sakura leant down. "In the mean time, I will provide a distraction using my clones."

"You mean the step-out-of-the-mirror ones you did last time?" Taranee asked curiously.

"Not quite." Sakura replied, kneeling down. She looked up at them as she dug her nails under the earth, drawing up crumbled soil. Whilst she did this, Sakura continued in her explanation, "These will come from the Earth, and similar to gollems."*

She stopped as she finished making a small mound of dirt. She picked up the whole thing inbetween her cupped hands and rose to her feet easily. She held out her hands and began murmuring soft words in a different language.

Will watched, stepping back alertly as Sakura opened her hands, allowing the cupped earth to drop back down. It was like an infection. The Earth turned darker, softer, more moist. Will fluttered her wings nervously, raising herself into the air. The other girls seemed to have the same idea, but Kurama simply stood by her. Elyon whimpered softly, moving closer and closer to Sakura until she was almost hugging her. Upon a large ripping noise, Elyon actually did throw her arms around Sakura.

To Will's surprise, Sakura put a comforting hand around her waist and one gently caressing her hair softly, smoothing it over.

The earth ripped, beginning to seperate into groups and mold itself into a body like shape. There was a sudden sharp crunching, and a pale hand rose itself from the dirt mound. A woman dressed in a long dress stood, black choppy hair falling over her eyes. More women rose and stood , their bodies eerily still and clumsy.

When they moved, their movements seemed to stutter slightly as they staggered forward.

Sakura reached out with a hand, caressing one's face delicately. It shivered softly, trying to press it's cheek closer like an adoring pet.

Will landed hesitantly, once she was certain the gollums were tame. Or at least- tame to _them._ The other girls landed alongside her.

The eighteen gollums blinked, each tilting their head one after the other, from the one closest to Will, to the one furthest away. It was like a choreographed movement.

Holding back a shiver, Will swallowed.

"We have to get to Phobos." She said tentatively.

Sakura nodded, and jerked her head to the castle. "You know what to do." She said softly, her voice echoing. Instantly the eighteen split up, running towards different points of the castle. One stood ahead of them, walking forwards in a slow pace. Her feet pattered softly against the floor as she drew on Shadows to burst the doors apart.

"Wait." Sakura said, somehow knowing that Will was flying towards the castle without looking. "If they have not yet been fully noticed, then we will not be able to get in quickly under the cover of the guise."

Elyon released Sakura, looking pale and afraid.

"Hush little one." Sakura said softly. "I will ensure no harm befalls you."

She gave a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes, and began to walk forward.

"Come." She commanded.

The girls followed her quickly, the Heart glowing over Will's chest.

There was an artrial spray of blood across the wall, and several Lurden's were already lain down for eternal sleep. Elyon's breathing deepened as fear squeezed her chest tight.

"Relax." Sakura told her. Elyon swallowed, trying to calm herself. They walked through the castle, watching the choas the Gollums were creating with little interest. Elyon seemed to be creeping closer to Sakura's stomach again, as though to cling to her if she became to afraid.

Will nibbled her lip softly, looking at the serious expressions on the other girl's faces.

She gasped with fright as a Lurden's blood curdling scream cut through the air, and as one lurched for her, teeth displayed into an agonised roar of pain.

It exploded, and a Gollum came wandering towards them, staggering to Sakura. Sakura walked forward, catching it as it fell into her. It's face was streaked with grimy tears, and it was breathing in deep shuddering gasps of breath.

It's body trembled, and Will's gaze was drawn to the sharp blade piercing it's skin. Soil was crumbling from the wound, and as Sakura stroked it's cheek, murmuring soothingly to it, it crumbled futher until the whole body collapsed.

Sakura blinked away tears. "Poor girl. There was so much pain." She whispered, letting the earth fall from her hands. There was no clothes or skin or anything left now but dirt.

"Let's go. I cannot allow this to be in vain." Sakura said softly.

Will nodded, looking away from the dirt pile.

"Where is he?" Irma wondered aloud.

"Where is he always?" Cornelia snarked.

"Throne room," Taranee, Will and Hay Lin chorused, rolling their eyes. Elyon whimpered, pressing her head against Sakura.

"Elyon," Sakura murmured to Elyon, her hand pressing against the small of her back. "Honey, you're going to have to walk this line by yourself until the very end."

Sakura gasped suddenly, her face paling with shock. Pain stabbed into her stomach, but she forced herself to stand tall.

"It is nearly. . .completed." She managed to say.*

"What's wrong?" Elyon cried, latching onto her as a child would. Sakura waved her away. "Go in there," She said, her voice hoarse and breathless. "You must weaken him enough for me to finish him. I must abide by the pain for a few moments until it passes."

She swallowed, her face absolutely white now. "I will. . .I will come."

**Elyon**

Elyon forced herself to move onwards, her eyes skittering back to Sakura every now and then as they left her. Even as they completed passed her, her eyes still drifted back to the direction to where Sakura was. She swallowed as they stopped before the entrance.

"He's in there?" She whispered softly, her soft blue eyes seeming to dampen.

"I think so." Taranee said, her voice as equally as soft as Elyon spoken.

"I'm. . . scared." Elyon admitted, her creamy skin slightly flushed with sweat. "I know I have to do this, and I don't have a choice, but still. . . I am afraid."

Taranee leant into her, hugging her hard. "We are all afraid, Elyon. It's fighting these fears that makes us stronger."

"Yeah," Will agreed, joining in the hug.

"Group hug!" Irma sing songed, jumping towards them and embracing them hard. The other girls grouped in, squeezing each other warmly.

"I love you guys," Hay Lin sighed, leaning her head against Elyon's shoulder.

Elyon swallowed. "I guess this is it."

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and pushed the doors open with her hands. They swung open, and the girls stepped across the threshold.

The whole place was decrepid, covered in vines that were rotting and deeply twisted into the walls. There were several spurts of blood over the walls and at the base of the throne. Phobos sat on his throne, his head held high and green eyes glittering with malice.

He stood up and began to travel down the stairs to his throne slowly. Elyon swallowed, her lip trembling.

"Phobos," She said, forcing her voice to sound sharp, defiant.

"Elyon," He replied, his voice ghosting coldly over her skin. She forced herself not to shiver. He smiled, and looked over her shoulder (Or rather, a way above her shoulder) to see the other girls.

"Well now. If it isn't my lovely girls." He smirked at Taranee, his eyes narrowing to slits. He hissed out slowly, deliberately. "My lovely, _dead,_ girls."

Taranee swallowed, but held her head high. "I am not afraid of you Phobos. Not _you_ or _death."_

Phobos merely widened his smile. "And. . . pain?"

The girls gave a collective wince. He chuckled softly.

The vines suddenly writhed, snapping quickly towards the girls. They gave out startled screeches and cries as the vines pulled them back and twined around them sharply, cutting of circulation. Hay Lin choked, unable to breathe.

Phobos smiled, making them relax for a moment. "I want you to see my sister die before you do." He said, smiling.

Elyon quickly summoned her power, collecting energy into her palms and raising them abruptly. Her body was stanced to fight, and he laughed, mimicking her. He drew up his own energy ball and threw it at her. She countered, throwing it back as it raced towards her. Luckily, it was able to intercept.

Elyon ducked down as he threw another, and returned fire as much as she could, breathing hard from the stitch stinging sharply in her ribs and the pain in her chest. *

**Sakura**

Sakura staggered to her feet, pushing her hair from her face. She was sweating now, and the pain was fading. Her body was already beginning to convert- she would turn into hundreds of small petals, and slowly, the tree bark would build from them until a while tree was formed.

She began to move, as quickly as she could, towards the Throne Room. There wasn't much time, but she could scent his impending defeat in the air- he was using too much magic and life force- she closed her eyes, focusing- containing the girls with the plants, and- she focused harder- communicating telepathically with someone.

She swallowed, urging herself to move faster. _This was not good. Not good at all._

**Elyon **

Elyon ducked another shot, darting across the room to avoid an endless stream of energy balls. _Surely he must be tiring_? Her mind cried relentlessly.

She threw herself to the ground, filthying her clothes. She struggled up, staggering away. Phobos stopped, staring at her with his green eyes glittering with amusement.

"Ah, my sweet baby sister," He sighed. "I think now, I will bade you goodbye."

His hands twisted, and suddenly vines and roots snapped taunt from the ground, wrapping around Elyon's wrists and ankles before she could react.

"Goodbye?" Elyon repeated, her eyes narrowing as she struggled in the vines. "I'm not going anywhere-" She hissed. *

Suddenly, she heard the air whistling around an object and something plunged into her back, smacking through so powerfully that it ended up piercing through her front. For a moment, she was unable to comphrehend what was happening. She glanced down, saw the red liquid seeping down her clothes and the sharp arrowhead between her breasts.

She was dropped by the vines to the ground. Her eyes studied the arrows without thinking about it.

It was angled to slide under her ribs and to miss her heart at the same time. She raised a disbelieving hand and touched it to the wound. Still in shock, she felt no pain. Her eyes felt as though they were wide, and her lips felt open, but altogether she felt distant from her body.*

Phobos strolled forward, his hand reaching out towards her.

**Sakura**

Sakura raced into the Throne Room, her heart hammering against her chest. In her haste, she was unable to breathe properly, but right now that didn't matter. Still forcing the air down, she swung the Lurden's sword in her grip and ran faster.

"Phobos!" She hollered. He turned quickly, but wasn't quick enough. His eyes widened in surprise, his mouth gaping open. The sword plunged into his heart, eerily enough where Elyon would have been hit had her heart between hit. The blade was jammed between the bones of his ribcage. Blood spurted out, mingling with the blood already on the ground. A soundless scream ripped through the air, the vines shriveling and turning into the dust with the roses quickly following.

The girls dropped to the floor from where the vines had imprisoned them.

She could hear a thousand echoing screams dancing from wall to wall and echoing in her head.

She dragged the blade back, following his arched back as a guide to get it back. She dropped it, and the sword fell with a heavy clanging noise, swivelling on the ground. More blood spluttered from his body, falling from his parted lips in red globs of blood. She slashed the sword through his throat, plunging it deep into his stomach.

She moved back, breathing hard. The pain in her body from earlier came back with a vengeance and she cried out, doubling over.

Phobos gaped up at her, shaking his head. Dimly,_ impossible_ manged to gurgle through his mouth.

"You," Sakura managed to say cringing. "I told you I would. . ." She collapsed to the ground in her pain. "I would. . kick your ass."

She swallowed, and she saw the girls and Caleb racing to Elyon, whilst Hay Lin and Kurama ran to her.

"No!" She managed to half gasp/ shriek. "Stay back! It hurts!" She howled out the last word, her pain riding it through the entire place.

Tears ghosted down her cheeks, and she gave a soft whimper of pain.

"Hurts," She whispered, bending over. She was dimly aware of the blood soaking over her kimono, of Phobos breathing his last, and of Elyon having the arrow taken from her chest.

"It hurts so much."

Slowly, she looked down. Soft, pink petals were drifting from her kimono slowly, tentatively, drawn up as though in a breeze.

"Will-" Sakura gasped, "Open a portal to Kandrakar. Please."

Will followed her instructions, opening the portal. She looked as panicked as the rest of them. Judging that since she was turning into petals, she wasn't really surprised at the panic.

She looked desperately to Kurama. "Help me." She gasped. "Help me through."

Kurama nodded, his eyes wide. His hands slid around her waist, causing more metals to flutter from her kimono.

He pulled her through the portal, her body loosely leaning in his arms.

"With this," Sakura whispered, "It will all be over."

She swallowed sharply, driving down a sob. "Hurry. Taranee's old room."

Kurama raced through, carrying her body delicately. More petals flew from her kimono, now even beginning to drift from her skin.

He layed her down on the marble table that Taranee had lain on.

"Leave me." Sakura whispered softly. "Now."

Kurama hesitated, his blue eyes caught in despair.

She lifted a hand, cradling his cheek. "Oh my love," She breathed, her chest tight with pain. "This is not the end."

Kurama nodded, tears trickling down his cheeks. He leant down, pressing a warm kiss against her lips before he ran from the room, slamming the door shut. From the other side, she could hear his sobs.

She closed her eyes, "With this it's over." She repeated softly. Finally, there was a harsh burning, and then her body exploded into a flurry of soft pink blossom petals. They circled the room gently the soft petals glowing softly as they moulded together and began to form a tree. The bark hardened, and blossoms bloomed from the tree, glowing eerily.

The petals drifted to the ground*, and soon enough the floor was thick with a layer of them.

The bark itself was a warm chestnut shade. Inside it, a body was slowly forming. Sakura's body, floating inside golden tree sap.

**Elyon**

Elyon was crying now- there was so much pain, coarsing through her like a wildfire and radiating from her chest outwards. The arrow was out, and the wound was beginning to heal rapidly, but still there was a lot of pain from her internal wounds.

"Where's my mom?" She sobbed. Her mind was distant, unthinking. She was thinking not of her real mom, but the woman she had come to know of as mom. "I want my mom!"

The whole place was changing itself back to it's almost fairytale like style, Elyon's style. All beauty and innocence and sunshine and blue sky.

But there was still the blood. There was still her brother's corpse. There were the unsettling glowing petals that Sakura had left behind that were beautiful in a frightening way, like Sakura herself.

"Elyon," Will whispered, tucking her blonde hair back with a finger carefully. "Everything will be alright, I promise you."

But all the kind words that Will and the others gave could not block the horror right now.

Caleb's voice washed over her distantly. "She needs sleep and rest. She's exhausted and upset."

She felt her body be lifted, felt the pain burn. She cried out.

"Sssh," a warm voice whispered, "Ssssh. It's going to be alright." Elyon blacked out.

**Kurama**

Kurama was weeping. He leant against the door his love was behind and wept, his shoulders shaking, his eyes burning with tears.

"Sakura," He sobbed. "Oh Gods, my Sakura. . . bring her back. . . bring her back to me."

He did not understand what was happening.

"Hello, Kurama." A soft, calm voice said.

Kurama turned around and faced the Oracle, not bothering to hide his tears.

"Your love is behind that door, isn't she?" The Oracle continued. "But don't worry. After a year, she will return to you, exactly as she was." He gave a warm smile. "Phobos is gone forever now."

"What happened to her?" Kurama whispered, his eyes wide.

"She made a deal with the Necromancer God in exchange for Taranee's spirit." The Oracle said softly. "She will be in the inbetween world about now. She will return, kurama."

The Oracle gestured to the door. "Do you wish to see?"

Kurama swallowed, but nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want to see her."

He wiped his tears, watching as the Oracle slowly moved to the door, slowly opening the door. The door swung open, revealing a layer of pink glowing blossom petals. Kurama struggled through the layer of petals and saw the tree. It was tall, beautiful. The petals were beautiful, silken. They were still falling softly, and as Kurama moved in, still staring at the tree, they fell into his hair, tangling in his clothes. He leant against the tree, sitting down beside the tree. His eyes watched the petals, his fingers skimming over the layer of petals.

He swallowed down his tears, gasping in the air. The air around him smelt soft and sweet, like a mixture of Sakura's scent and the smell of bark and blossom. He inhaled it deeply, his eyes watering.

The Oracle looked at him, seeming strangely subdued. "I will leave you with her," He said, his tone soft and respectful.

"Thank you." Kurama said slowly, as the Oracle retreated from the room, leaving him with his love.

"Can you still hear me, Sakura?" Kurama asked hesitantly. "I know that consciousness of Soul Tree is sleeping, but this whole situation reminds me of a coma. Sometimes they can hear. I'll keep talking to you for a while, whenever I can. In case," He swallowed, his throat working, "In case somewhere in there you can hear me."

He took in a deep breath, "I love you. But I guess you know that." He quirked a corner of his lip. "You're like my Goddess, you know. I have always worshipped you above all others." He chuckled softly. "I should have known about this deal though, Sakura. You should have told me. We're together, Soul Bound. We should have been in this together."

He swallowed. "Didn't you know that? Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed softly. "I wish you could reply to me."

Blossoms fluttered around him a fresh breeze, enveloping him in sweetness.

"There's always a breeze in here, even without anything to cause it." He muttered. He looked up sharply. "Is it you, Sakura?"

The breeze, as tangible as anyway, picked more petals up around the room but, if it was Sakura, it was defiantely ignoring him. He sighed softly, lolling his head back. It made a soft thump as it connected gently with the wood's tree.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering slightly. She was laying on a bed, a hand under her head and her other hand resting over her stomach. She stirred slightly, sitting up. Her toes curled slightly as the feeling of silk gently tickled them. Pushing back the quilt, she stood up.

Her eyes darted around her surroundings. She was in a small room, with a large ornemental mirror hanging on the wall, a large bookcase with a ton of books on them, a wardrobe, and, of course, a bed.

She stalked over to it, opening it. Several kimono's greeted her, finely decorated. She glanced down, surprised to find she was wearing only her underwear.

She raised a brow and sighed softly, reaching out to pluck a soft black kimono with orange flowers across it. The ribbon was below it, it's yellow and orange silk whispered as she reached out and picked up. She dressed quickly, shivering at the cold touch of new cloth.

Sakura observed herself in the mirror and then glanced around the room. Oh. Beside the wardrobe. She twisted the door knob and walked slowly out of the room.

"Good. You are ready." A male voice said. She turned to see a tall man wearing a silvery robe. He had strange, slightly green tinted skin where the light caught it, a short mane of silver that was etched with a deeper gold highlight. His eyes, a chilling silver, blinked as she met them.

"I am the Necromancer God, as you may have guessed." The man said lazily.

"Yes." Sakura said quietly. "I recognised your voice." Her lips tilted. "And you eyes."

"Yes. Your black eyes are the sign of my favour."

"May I ask why you chose to make me come here to pay my debt." The Necromancer God paused, tilting his head.

"Because I do not wish for you to feel the weight of all the things you have done press down on you. This will not only get alot of pressure off my back, but your own. You are my chosen and favoured, after all."

Sakura bowed her head. "I am. . . thankful."

The God nodded. "You may call me Lorien."

"As you wish," Sakura responded.

"This is only for a year," Lorien continued, moving forward. "So do not worry."

His eyes searched hers hungrily. "Now- I have given you the will and sight.* You may judge. I will take you to the Throne Room."

"The Throne Room?"

"The room that is connected the the spirit and living world. When the unjudged living die, they come into the room, five by five at a time, and you judge them. After that, they are taken to their respective place. Occasionally, they have to stay here a while, paying pentanance before they can move on to Heaven."

"What happens while they wait?"

Lorien pointed out the window. "Purgatory's world." He said softly. "The world where Darkness and Light are eclipsed."

She looked through the windows, her eyes widening. The sky was a soft grey shade, a deep fog drifting around. There were hundreds through the window she was looking through alone, walking around on the cobbled ground with painstaken expressions and fear. The trees were white and black both, growing black apples from their boughs.

"Why the food?"

"Because sometimes people want to feel like they are still alive." Lorien replied.

Sakura nodded, biting her lower lip.

Lorien reached out, his hand gently kneading across her shoulder. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. It brought unexpected warmth.

"We should go now and begin our work." Lorien said calmly, releasing her shoulder.

Sakura nodded, looking hesitant.

"Do not worry, my Chosen one." he said quietly. "Time here moves quickly. It will be over before either of us realise it."

He walked forward, and after a long moment, Sakura began to follow him, her dark kimono swirling around her legs and arms.

"It didn't last long." She murmured softly, suddenly, to herself. "I would have thought it would take longer for him to die, but it was. . . fast. Surprisingly so."

She took in a breath, glancing out a window. The sun stared back at her, or maybe it was the moon. Either way it was salt white. She shook her head again, wincing.

"I almost wish it had taken longer."

**1) Gollums are creatures usually derived from the Earth/ clay and formed into semi-living things (Usually they are controlled by using the mind and will die when the control stops as it is the only thing keeping them alive.) Sakura's are living, and exact replicates of her on the outside, but on the inside, they're body is made of dirt and soil. **

**2) By that, she means that the deal is nearly completely bound as when Phobos is defeated, she will start changing into the Soul Tree. **

**3) Elyon is not going to die, don't worry, I will keep her alive. Besides, we need her and all our set for a happy ending. Well, Sakura/ Kurama excluded for now anyway.**

**4) Insert Irony here**

**5) Think of it as a really thick later of petals on the ground, all soft pink and glowing, and the tree, eternally covered in blossoms no matter how many it sheds. It's like snowing. **

**6) The will and sight being when you can look at a person's soul, know everything they have done and be able to judge them by not only that but the scent of a soul. After you have judged them outloud, then they are taken away.**

**I would also like to apologise for the lack of fight. I just want this story as close to finished as I can achieve. So. Nice chapter. Good deal done, Phobos dead, blah blah blah, Sakura in the world. Review. Also, please remember- VOTE ON MY POLL ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL! I made this chapter so that it doesn't matter if there is or isn't a sequel 'cos Sakura comes back in a year no matter what.**

**I love y'all, so please review. **


	36. Bound

**Hello guys! I just wanted to make a note on the shortness of the battle between Elyon and Phobos and Sakura and whatnot- ****I made it so that Phobos was killed really easily as a mockery to him, in a way- I thought, here is this dangerous man, whose just mortal. In the end, he might but powerful, but I wanted to show that he was not immortal, he was just a mortal, and those that are mortal are so easily killed. See- mockery.**

**I know it did not appease all of you- but at the very least, it was good for those that understood the reasoning. I hope that you all enjoyed my little KuramaXSakura scene, and know that this chapter will have all of the girls with their romantic respective partners and friends, as well as (As suggested by Lexvan) their all watching Phobos's cremation.**

**This is, surprsingly enough, the last chapter of this story, so please review. If I do put up a chapter after this one, it will just say who suggested what for the story, and, of course, the original requestee. If you all DO wish for a sequel, then please vote on the poll of my profile page. I will not write one if I do not get enough votes, as I really should be working on other fanfictions, ****requested or otherwise.**

**I'm sorry that this took so long to write- it's been hard to properly wrap this story up, bow and all. **

**Cornelia X Caleb**

Cornelia sat on one of the stone steps that led up to the throne, leaning against Caleb, her head resting on his chest. His body was cradling hers, turned towards her. His head was tilted down to face hers, and his hand was softly stroking her long blonde hair softly.

She closed her pale blue eyes, releasing a soft breath of air.

"Caleb," She murmured softly, her arms slowly wrapping around his chest and bringing herself up to the same step he was so that he could better embrace her. He did so, raining soft, comforting kisses against her lips.

"I love you," He murmured to her, stroking her hair and meeting her blue eyes with his.

"Love you too," She whispered, a sweet smile ghosting across her lips. She shook her head, trying hard to clear the tiredness from her eyes.

She glanced over to the door that Elyon had been taken out half an hour earlier, half unconscious and crying with pain. It was a terrible ordeal to watch. Her eyes skittered over to Phobos's body, which lay on it's back, staring with empty, blank eyes at the ceiling, blood staining his clothes and face and pooled on the floor around him. There was several other sprays from where Sakura had cut his artrial veins and it had spattered across the floor.

"He was mortal." Caleb said softly. "That's why it was so easy. We turned him, in our fear, into something almost immortal in our eyes. So when Sakura killed him, it was surprising because of that." He smiled humourlessly. "It's almost funny, in a sadistic kind of way."

Cornelia nodded,"Yeah." She said softly. "I guess we did."

Caleb nodded solemly, and then gave her another kiss. "Come on," He said gently, "It's late, and you and I are tired. Let's go to bed."

Cornelia stood up slowly, her purple skirt flouncing slightly. "Why are we still Guardian-ised?" She muttered, rolling her eyes and sighing.

They looked over to Will, who was sitting silently by herself by the door, her red bangs hanging over her eyes.

"Will," Caleb called softly. Will looked up, her dark brown eyes dark and tearful.

"I'm sorry," She said thickly. "Today's been hard to swallow, is all."

"We know," Caleb said softly.

Cornelia suddenly had an idea- she drew solace from her love, why shouldn't Will?

"Will, why don't you go visit Matt for a bit. He might be able to make you feel better for a little while."

Will nodded, wiping her eyes with a hand. "Yeah," She said softly. "Okay."

"Oh hey!" Hay Lin called, racing towards Will. "I'll come too."

Will nodded and sighed softly. She drew up the Heart and untransformed them, and then opened a portal. She walked through it slowly, her legs leaden and heavy.

Cornelia sighed softly," Come on," She murmured, beginning to walk towards her chambers, Caleb following. He caught on to her hand and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back, her hand gently squeezing his.

**Will X Matt**

Will practically ran all the way to Matt's house, her dark red locks flying around her face. She could see Matt already- he was standing next to the dustbin, putting a bin bag in.

"Matt!" She called, running faster. Matt turned around quickly, saw her running, and grinned, running towards her. They met each other in the middle of the street, embracing so strongely that Will's limbs protested.

She leant into him neck, inhaling his scent deeply. It washed over her, making her relax and feel more comfortable in her skin.

"I love you," She said softly, her eyes welling up with tears. He brushed them away gently, murmuring softly, "Hey, hey, come on Will, it's all going to be alright."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Will chanted softly, until Matt cut her off with a warm slow kiss, flicking his tongue gently against her lips in permission. She parted her lips, tongue tentatively stroking his. He gave a soft moan that she echoed softly. He left her lips reluctantly, unable to breathe properly, and then delved back in.

She sighed softly, relaxing in his arms. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes had retained their usual soft brown shine.

"Come on," Matt murmured. "It's Tuesday night, my parents are gone off to eat out, and I've really, really missed you."

She gave a soft moan at that, pressing her body against his. He smiled, capturing her heart in those brown sparkling eyes.

"Come on," Her murmured, escorting her into his home. He gently pulled her onto the sofa, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly, allowing her to relax into him.

"Matt," Will murmured softly, her voice hesitant.

"Yes?" He asked softly, his fingers slowly twining into her hair.

"I want to show you a place called Meridian. It's where I come from." She said softly, her head tilted back so that her large brown eyes met his.

"Uh, where is it?" Matt asked tentatively, a frown furrowing between his brows.

"You could say it isn't far, depending how you look at it." Will said, her lips quirking into a grin. "I need you with me, Matt. It tears me apart when we aren't together, and you need to see. . . everything I can show you."

Matt hesitated. "Well- how long does it take to get there?" He asked slowly.

"Uh, five minutes." Will said, smiling wryly.

Matt raised a brow.

"I am being serious, you know." Will laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Matt sighed, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Okay. I have something to show you first though. So. . . please don't freak out and run screaming for the hills."

Will clasped the Heart in her palm, and murmured, awkwardly, "Gu- uh, me, Unite!"

There was a bright flash of pink that momentarily blinded Matt. Blinking, he stared in a mixture of fear and awe and the startling creature before him.

"Will," He squeaked. "Are. . . are you a pixie thingy?"

"Uh, something like that," Will mumbled awkwardly, flushing. Her wings drifted slightly, swishing back and forth on her back.

"And you can, uh, _fly_ with those?" Matt said weakly.

"Yup." Will said akwardly, squirming. "So, uh- you wanna see Meridian."

Mouth gaping open, Matt could only nod by way of answer.

Will looking relieved, sighed with relief. "Great."

**Hay Lin X Eric***

Hay Lin closed her eyes, stretched out beside Eric. Eric was busy twirling her hair around his fingers, watching it twine with interest. Hay Lin smiled slightly, her eyes drooping lazily. Overhead, planets spun around in their solar system, their soft colours reflecting in Hay lin's hair.

There was a clattering noise, and she opened her eyes lazily, sitting up to look at what was going on. Will was walking in, Matt beside her, her dark red hair tousled and eyes warm and comforted.

"Hay Lin?" Will said softly, crouching beside her. "I'm taking Matt with us to Meridian."

Hay Lin nodded, her eyes flitting towards Eric questioningly.

"Yes, Hay Lin." Will said, smiling as she read the question in her eyes.

"Where's Meridian?" Eric asked, gently stroking a finger down Hay Lin's back. She shivered slightly and smiled.

"Not far," Will grinned.

Hay Lin laughed. "Not far at all depending on who's with you."

"Huh?" Eric said, his brow wrinkling.

"Ah, don't worry on it." Will said, waving her hand slightly. "Just. . . don't freak out, alright?"

"What would I freak out abou-"

"Guardian's Unite!" Will cried, cutting his question off neatly. Hay Lin burst into giggles as she was suddenly swung up into the air, her element swirling around her and teasing her hair playfully. Her body twirled, arms wrapped around her. She laughed, spreading her arms. Behind her, delicate iridescent wings spread out, fluttering softly.

Eric spluttered, his eyes utterly wide.

Hay Lin landed before him, suddenly nervous. "Uh, Eric?" She said softly, moving back slightly in case she was frightening him.

"Yeah," He said distantly. He blinked, shaking his head. "Uh, you're. . . a fairy thingy."

"I'm a Guardian, actually. And, um, I think I'm supposed to be a pixie thingy." Hay Lin said, squirming slightly in her discomfort. "And, um, I live on another planet called Meridian. . ."

There was a long awkward pause. "Um. Would you like to, uh, come with us?"

Eric eventually managed to nod weakly. "Yeah, sure. Another planet. Wow."

Everyone gave everyone else an awkward nod, shuffling about and biting their lips. *

**Sakura**

Sakura stood in front of five people, Lorien standing beside her in his wolf form. His eyes were glowing brightly, and his silvery tail swished lazily from left to right. _Pendulum._ She thought distantly, watching the motion from the corner of her eyes. She looked back at the five, focusing and sharpening her Sight. She pointed to one, experiencing the cold pressure of his soul. This was a man with something to hide. It was flitting in the depths of his soul, trying to hide from her. But she had already seen. Her eyes fixed to his.

"Murderer," She said softly. "Rapist. The penalty of your crimes is Hell."

Two robed figures in black smoothly drifted forward, each putting a skeletal hand on the now screaming and struggling man. They dragged him towards a door, and stepped through it.

She glanced at the next in line. "Innocent. No crimes. Your reward is Heaven."*

Two figures robed in white stepped forward, placing pale, flesh covered hands over her shoulders and escorting her. As the woman turned to go with her, Sakura could already see the soft imprint of feathered wings pushing outwards against her skin.

The third. She sighed softly. "Now-" She started softly. "You are within the realms in which you may be forgiven for light weight sins if you can confess to it before us."

The third, a small woman with dark brown tangled hair, whimpered softly, her big brown eyes wide. "I-I. . . I stole something."

"Yes, you did," Sakura affirmed. "But you did something else, didn't you?"

The woman swallowed, "I commited adultery."

"And you felt bad about it. It weighed your conscience down. That is why you are within the range of forgiven- you will repent. You will stay in purgatory, repenting. When we feel you have spent long enough doing so, then the gateway to Heaven may be in your reach. Break any of our rules," Sakura swept out her hand, a piece of parchement clasped within her fingers.

"You will go to Hell. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The woman whispered, taking the parchment. The wolves hackles raised, and Lorien stalked forward, his eyes fixed on the womans.

"Follow him." Sakura instructed. She commended on the fact that the woman's legs weren't shaking in her fear.

She turned to the fourth. "Be silent, weeping soul." She said softly. "You have commited no Sin."

The little girl wiped her tears. She looked terrified still, and her dark, feathered hair framed large eyes.

"No Sin?" The little girl swallowed.

"No Sin," Sakura said softly, bending down to the girls height. "You are Heaven-bound, sweet girl."

The girls looked at her in wonderment. Sakura stood, smiling. "Your parents are there. They have missed you so."

She nodded to the white robed people, who moved forward, their hands reaching out gently. They gently clasped her shoulders, making her move forward towards the door.

"Goodbye," The little girl said softly to Sakura.

The fifth, final one of the day, gave her a hesitant look. He was a average sized teenager, with dark grey eyes and pale skin. Humanoid. He had horns curving out from the sides of his head and a silver Ox ring through his nose. He reminded her of a shy Beast.*

His brown hair flopped over his eyes adorably. The wolf returned pattering quickly.

Lorien stood up from his form, standing tall.

"You know, he's only half dead," He said conversationally. "If you like, he could stay with you as your companion and helper."

"Helper?"

"I decided that I would follow up an old traditon- humans without magic using voodoo to take other humans they harbour grudges to hell."

"Isn't this supposed to be purgatory?"

"There's going to be a Heaven Doll as well, for those who don't want revenge and just want dead. But the person who uses the Heaven Doll will go to hell." Lorien said, tilting his head.

"Ha. Win, Win for Hell then." Sakura scoffed.

"Meh." Lorien shrugged. "Do you want him?"

"What would he do?"

"Help punish them."

"How?"

"Depends on the crime. If a person hurt someone elses pet, for instance, and said person got the Hell Doll and pulled the string, we'd get the confession by using the same cicumstance the person had shown to the pet."

"Torture."

"Sometimes. Also, it could be mentally. Like I said- depends on the person's crime."

Sakura blew out a short breath. "Would it cut my sentance?"

Lorien tilted his head, thinking. "By a third." He said finally.

Sakura bowed her head. "It will suffice."

**Will X Matt**

Will leant against Matt, enjoying the subtle warmth washing over her skin from his body. In a few moments, the pyre would be ready. Already, the corpse was lain over it, eyes closed and hands rested over chest.

The other Guardian's were also there, sitting on one of the long wooden benches that had been placed there. They would all watch him burn, to ensure that it was over. Will smiled gently, her hand squeezing Matts.

"God. Everyone's so damn lovey dovey these days," Irma huffed, sat in the midst of said girls all by herself. Taranee nodded in agreement, rolling her brown eyes.

"Yeah," She sighed. Their eyes once again fell on Phobos, and Taranee sighed softly. "I had angel wings, you know. Lovely, tawny coloured ones, like butterscotch colouring. They were beautiful. But now that I've been brought back, I don't think I will get them again."

Irma sighed softly, throwing her arm around Taranee's shoulder and giving her a quick hug. "Red Bull gives you wings," Irma said, perfectly straight faced.

Taranee laughed, her dark eyes flashing with something akin to sadness.

"Hey," Irma said softly, "You'll get them back, Taranee. You _are_ an angel, after all."

Taranee sighed, nodded slightly. "Maybe."

Elyon walked out from the castle, wearing as set of flowing soft blue robes. There was a thick ribbon around her waist, and she was stroking it absently.

The ribbon, Will realised, glancing over to Elyon, belonged to Sakura.

"It's kind of in tribute." Elyon said shyly. "It makes me feel like she's here to see it."

Will glanced at the setting sun, her eyes reflecting the sun in their brown orbs.

The girls all sat together, several Guards and other people watching. There were a group of peasants that had come to see him be cremated, staring with wide, uncertain eyes._ They would spread the word it was truely over_, Will realised.

"Taranee," Elyon said softly. "I was wondering, since fire is your element, if you would. . ."

"Oh, uh, alright." Taranee said, looking flustered and uncomfortable. She stood up, picking her way through the thong of people that had gathered. She drew energy into her palm, watching it burst into flame and flicker warmly. She stood over the pyre, concentrating. Fire shot forward from her hand, setting the wood on fire. It spread quickly, burning. Several noses wrinkled as the stench of burning hair and flesh came over them.

Several coughed, and after which quickly scuttled off, satisified the corpse was being cremated and would not be returning.

After a while, noses covered with sleeves by that point, only the Guardians, their respective boyfriends, and Elyon remained, along with Vathek and co. Their eyes were watering and they were choking.

"My God," Elyon groaned, her voice muffled underneath her sleeve. "How long is this going to take?"

"I dunno," Hay Lin mumbled through underneath her own sleeve, moaning softly.

"It's nearly done," Will managed between her desperate bids not to breathe in the contiminated air.

"Can't we just leave it?" Irma gasped, waving the air around her. "Or, Hay Lin, why don't you blown that stench away from us?"

Hay Lin gaped, her eyes wide, "I can't. . . I can't. Not enough concentration. Gods, the stench," She spluttered miserably, "The _stench." _She wailed, shaking her head.

Elyon stood up. "Okay," She wheezed. "Let's get outta here."

"Agreed," Was the chorus that greeted her as everyone pretty much bolted to get away from the stench.

**Sakura**

"Are things nearly in place? The website, the Dolls, the time toll?"

"Yes," Lorien responded quietly. "The websites are to be active at midnight exactly and only at that time. It stays there for a total of fifteen minutes. The Dolls are ready, threads and all."

"Good, I suppose," Sakura murmured, tucking a raven strand behind her ear. There was a slight nudge against her shoulder as the boy accidently knocked into him. She jumped, and he jolted backwards in alarm, eyes wide. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"There now," She said softly, allowing her hand to caress his cheek. Comfort only, of course. She belonged to Kurama. And this boy- she tilted her head- or rather, to be specific, _Tuomas. _

"Do not fear, Tuomas."

Tuomas gave her a hesitant look, his smoky eyes dark. She smiled again.

She looked at Lorien. "When this is done, will he return with me?"

Lorien laughed, holding out a hand. "My gift to you, darling one." He said, his voice holding a jesting qualitie. Lorien smiled at her. "I'm not joking though, Sakura. I do so love to indulge the ones I can choose. They are so very rare. The last one came around seven thousand years ago."

Sakura nodded, her lips parting qaintly.

"Than I thank you for your indulgance." She said finally.

Lorien bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are welcome." He responded, "Now- the website is active in five more moments."

"It is odd how you have Earth techonology up here." Sakura said, tilting her head as she stared at the computer screen.

"I have every techonology that exists here." Lorien replied. Sakura absently put a hand behind her, stroking through soft hair. It was warm and slightly coarse, like the shaggy coat of a beast. She looked back sharply.

"Oh, I do apologise," She said softly, her black eyes fixing on his grey.

"It's. . . alright." Tuomas said, his voice hoarse and hesitant as though he had not spoken in a while. "I like it." He flushed, ducking his head down. Sakura frowned.

"Do not become attracted to me. It is inadvisable."

Lorien gave a hurrumph, and the two of them turned around. He handed a small black doll to Sakura, smiling. "Our first client requires Hell."

"As you wish," Sakura murmured, taking it. Her fingers tightened around it, her eyes closing. She could feel the energy rushing through it, calling to her. "It calls to me. I take it when they pull the string, I am called to them."

"Yes." Lorien responded.

**Cornelia X Caleb**

Cornelia laughed, tossing her blonde hair back. She smiled at him, her white teeth gleaming. She had never looked so pure, so beautiful, in all the time that Caleb had seen her. He smiled back, laughing along with her. He jumped onto the bed, rolling on top of her. His mouth attacked hers, tongue swirling into her fought for dominanace, and Caleb was inclined to let her win.

His love was his Leader and Commander. His Goddess. He smiled, allowed her to press him down with her warm body, his hands slowly twining around her waist. Slowly, he watched as she carefully began to slide his jacket off, her eyes sharpened and intense. Slowly, hesitantly, she ground herself into his hips, her eyes widening as his hips bucked with response.

She rocked her hips back and forth over his cloth clad legs, her eyes glittering with excitement as he gave a strangled moan of her name.

He squeezed her hips pleadingly with his hands, letting her know that he wanted her. Hesitantly, she nodded. She stood, drawing herself tall, and undid her long jade dress, allowing it to flutter down to the floor, leaving her almost naked.

She swallowed, nervous, and settled down on top of him, allowing his hands to slowly undress her brassier from her frame. He lay it beside her, his hands slowly cupping her breasts.

She moaned softly, her voice rapidly turning into a purr of pleasure. Her hands tugged violently at his trousers, and he, too, assisted in undoing them. When his length sprung free. She gasped slightly, looking at his length. He swallowed, a little nervous.

"Ready?" He whispered finally, swallowing.

Cornelia raised her head to face him and nodded, tilting her head slightly. She raised her hips, hovering awkwardly above him. He turned them over, slowly pushing her thighs part. He positioned himself, and then slowly, tortiously so, sank into her wet folds.

She gasped, her body quickly acclimatising to him.

He murmured sweet, soothing words, using her pleasured moans to find a rythm. They came together, Cornelia crying out in pleasure, and weeping in her wonderment of the pleasure she had never known.

**Will X Matt**

Their bodies moved together, the both of them breathing deep as they did so, bodies slickly sliding against one another. Their cries, muffled by each others long kisses of affection, reached higher levels as their reached orgasm, coming together strongly.

They lay, sweat coolling on their skin.

"Matt." Will whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of me, in my Guardian form."

"No. I was at first. But now I can see- you're beautiful, Will."

Will took in a deep breath, "Thank you." She whispered, before turning to watch the Sun set through her chambers windows.

"I love you, Will." Matt said softly from beside her, his hand slowly tracing patterns down her back. She shivered, enjoying the light ticklish texture. She purred softly, giggling when he found a ticklish spot.

His tongue swept across her throat, making her squirm and giggle.

"Matt!" She laughed.

**Hay Lin X Eric**

Hay Lin beamed over her shoulder, her paint brush daubing blue onto her canvas. She turned around suddenly to grad a green paint block and accidentally on purpose ended up giving Eric a blue streak through his hair and on his cheek.

He spluttered in his shock, making Hay Lin fall into gails of laughter. Quickly Eric grabbed his paintbrush, dipped it in red and striked it across Hay Lin's face. She gasped with laughter, daubing him back. Pretty quick it turned into a battle of the paints.

Pretty soon it turned into haphazed, paint tasting kisses.

"I think we need a bath," Hay Lin teased.

Eric grinned. "I'm all for it, Hay Lin." He grinned.

Hay Lin raised a brow. "So you'd consider bathing with me?"

Eric nodded, looking serious. "I'm all for it, babes."

"Oooooh," Hay Lin purred, daubing paint on his lips. "Wanna go get a bath with me now?"

"Yes!" Eric grinned.

Hay Lin darted off, and Eric followed her.

A few minutes later, she ducked into her chambers and into her bathroom, turning the hot tap until water showered down violently until the tub filled. (It was a large, deep centered tub.)

She twisted it closed and then turned to Eric. Innocently, she played with the zipper of her jacket. "Wanna see?" She asked, batting her lashes innocently.

Eric flushed, open mouthed and nodded dumbly. "Y-yeah."

She grinned and began to unzip her top. She stripped until she was nude and then stepped into the tub. She smiled sweetly at Eric, making a come on gesture with her hand. He stripped of quickly and then stepped in the tub with her. She wadded forward, deeper into the water. He followed her, and slowly, she began to run her fingers over his chest, washing away the paint on his face.

His own hands raised up, washing away the paint. Slowly, they embraced, mouths slowly pressing together.

"Delicious." Eric murmured softly,"You taste delicious."

Gradually, they got more intimate.

Finally, Eric slid into her, the water rushing around their bodies making their skin feel all the cooler as they surfaced in their rythm in the water. Hay Lin moaned softly, her wet pigtails straggled slightly over her shoulders. He came quickly, and he pushed them both back to the edge of the tub, panting.

Eric closed his eyes, and said, quite softly. "I love you, Hay Lin."

"Thanks, I love me too." Hay Lin joked. Her eyes met his. "But I love you more."

**Morning. W.I.T.C.H and Elyon, along with Matt and Eric**

They all stood there, watching the Sun rise. There was a fresh, clean breeze washing away the scent of despair and flesh and burnt hair. They huddled together, closing their eyes and enjoying the warmth.

"He's gone." Will said softly, her voice echoing around them.

"Forever," Irma said.

"He will never come back and torment us again." Taranee said softly.

Hay Lin sighed softly, "We're free." She sing-songed softly.

Cornelia stepped forth, her hair awash in golden highlights from where the sun hit it. She closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of sorrow. "From here on out, there will be no tyranny here."

They sighed softly, simply enjoying the air, the simple freedom. Freedom. Love. Hope. Joy. A final end and goodbye to all their sorrows. From here on out, there would be no pain. There was freedom. All they ever wanted. And in the end, it was what they got.

Will closed her eyes, sighing out a breath of air.

"This is the end." She called, so that everyone heard it. "It's the end of pain and suffering!"

Cheers errupted from the peasants below in the village.

Will closed her eyes and let it wash over her. _Finaly_, she thought. _This is the end._

**FINISHED. **

**1) Basically I'm giving all the girls who have a couple a little scene here, and they're all going to gather in the end to watch Phobos being cremated while I write about their thoughts and emotions. Sound good? It'd better. This is the LAST chapter, after all. **

**2) That's pretty much all the couples we have in W.I.T.C.H. Irma and Taranee are the only ones (Aside from Elyon) not to have a boyfriend. So. I guess it's about time that we did some Sakura time, and then some more smutty stuff, and then Phobos's cremation and then MORE smut to end with. **

**3) When you are Heaven Bound for all eternity and aren't pulled from it, then you keep your wings. The Guardian's/ Elyon's parents don't have wings because of this. When people's wings come out, it isn't painful for most. Oh, but when you go back they return. **

******4)Otherwise know as male cows, and to be precise, Scottish Highland cow is the one I'm talking about.**

**5) Haha! I'm putting a little Hell Girl into Purgatory (Jigoku Shoujo to be precise.) Since purgatory can go either way though, I'm adding a Heaven Doll in as well. Check out Jigoku Shoujo to understand what I'm talking about by the way. **

**6) My new OC, Tuomas- The _u_ and _o_ are separate vowels, both of which are sounded. The _u_ is like English _oo_ in _boot_, and the _o_ is like the _oa_ of _boat_, but in both cases shorter than in English; just use the first half. Together they form a diphthong, in which the brief _oo_ sound glides into the _oa_ sound, making the start sound a bit like _twoa_ – in which the _w_ is pronounce, unlike English _two_. The _a_ of _Tuomas_ is like the _a_ in _father_, a clearly pronounced vowel. **

**I got this info from wikipedia though it doesn't make much sense to me. I just liked the name. **

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter *Insert cheering here* please review! Also, if you would be so kind- THE POLL! Remember the POLL! **


End file.
